Teen Titans Chatroom love is in the air
by Emily Snow21
Summary: This story is 10% chatroom, 30% Romance, and 60% humour. Well, not really...please R&R! Enjoy! Chapter 36: The Story Finale RobStar BBrae CyBee
1. Who's coming?

**Hi People! This is a chat room story and I hope you like! I am making it with one of my good friends: lexy53196! This is my chappie. Just to say, if you are a JinxXKidflash fan don't read the few chapters after Emily comes! Sorry you'll know who she is soon enough! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen titans.**

**Chapter 1**

Tin Man has signed in.

Bird boy has just signed in  
Purple Star has just signed in  
Dark Girl has just signed in

Bird Boy: Hey girls what's up?  
Purple Star: Nothing much  
Dark girl: Same  
Purple Star: Where are our other friends?  
Bird boy: Sorry Star but I don't know.  
Dark Girl: They playing pointless video games like they do every morning.

Green Clown has signed in.

Green Clown: Hey! And I am NOT, Rae!  
Dark Girl: Don't call me Rae!  
Tin Man: Hey ya!  
Purple Star: Glorious everyone is here now I may tell you the good news.  
Tin Man: You and Rob got together sweet!  
Bird boy: Cyborg shut up! Go ahead Star :-)  
Purple Star: Well.....I have this friend from Tamaran! She will be here soon!  
Bird boy: Here as in the tower or online  
Purple Star: Sadly just online she is not here yet.  
Dark Girl: what's her name?  
Purple Star: A very weird name her mother got it from an earth book. Emily.  
Tin Man: Star that's not a weird name.....well here.  
Purple Star: Oh....  
Green Clown: When is she coming?  
Purple Star: Four days ten hours and twenty three minutes.  
Bird boy: Well that's cool.  
Purple Star: Cool? This is wonderful! :-)  
Tin Man: Star you should tell everyone else to here so they can meet your friend too.  
Purple Star: Wonderful idea!  
Bird boy: *laughs* Well we better get ready for dinner meet you guys in the living room.

Purple Star: Wait!

Green Clown: What?

Purple Star: My friend is also going to be married!

Bird boy: Not this again…

Tin Man: Isn't she a bit… young?

Purple Star: No, not on my planet.

Tin Man: Ok cool. As long as no one gets JEALOUS like last time, eh Robin?

Bird boy: Shut up! I was so not jealous!

Green Clown: Yeah you were!

Purple Star: You were?

Bird boy: Forget about it! Let's go to dinner now.  
Bird boy has signed out  
Tin Man has signed out  
Dark Girl has signed out  
Purple Star has signed out  
Green Clown has signed out

Starfire got off her seat and walked out of her room.

"Robin was jealous?"

Some time later…

Dark Girl has signed in.

Green Clown has signed in.

Purple Star has signed in.

Bird boy has signed in.

Tin Man has signed in.

Bird boy: Hey guys.

Green Clown: What's with everyone signing in?!

Dark Girl: Nothing.

Green Clown: Thanks for the answer.

Tin Man: Yo guys that dude was hard!

Purple Star: Agreed. That fhlorkna almost broke my arm!

Tin Man: Until your Robbie-poo beat him up.

Bird boy: He was already defenseless.

Green Clown: No way! We barely did a scratch on him!

Bird boy: Thanks for the help.

Dark Girl: Would you guys shut up about the battle. At least we brought him down!

Bird boy: Yeah. So when is your friend coming Star?

Purple Star: I think in three days two hours and forty five minutes.

Dark Girl: Rough idea what time she's coming (!)

Green Clown: How can you be so exact?

Purple Star: I have a timer.

AimedArrows has signed in.

AimedArrows: Hey Titans. What's up in Jump City? And beast boy don't crack the joke.

Green Clown: Oh MAN!

Dark Girl: Hey why aren't your other team mates talking?

StingingBees has signed in.

AquaHottie has signed in.

AquaHottie: Hey guys…who changed my name to AQUAHOTTIE!?!??!

Bird Boy: *laughs*

Green Clown: *laughs*

Purple Star: *giggles*

Tin Man: *Laughs*

Dark Girl: Stop laughing.

WaterSurfer: Good, changed my name.

"But it suited him," Raven thought, while staring at her computer screen.

StingingBees: So how was your day guys?

Tin Man: Not bad until we had to face this villain and Robbie-poo and to protect his little girlfriend Starfire.

StingingBees: Robbie-poo?

AimedArrows: Robbie-poo?

WaterSurfer: Robbie-poo?

Bird boy: Damn…

StingingBees: Where did you get that from?

Bird boy: This stupid girl called Kitten who conned me into a date.

Purple Star: That idiotic florbag!!!

AimedArrows: Ok…so what do you guys want to talk about whilst we're here?

Purple Star: Oh Yes! My friend Emily who is from Tamaran is coming to visit soon!

StingingBees: Emily? That name sounds English…

Purple Star: Oh yes, her mother got it from an English book! She also is getting married!

StingingBees: WHAT?

AimedArrows: WHAT?

WaterSurfer: WHAT?

Tin Man: Yeah Starfire almost got married. They get married in Tamaran early.

AimedArrows: How come we didn't know about this?

Bird boy: Didn't think we knew you then.

AimedArrows: Oh right.

Purple Star: Will you like to join the welcoming of my friend?

StingingBees: Erm I don't know…

Purple Star: Why not?

StingingBees: Well, when is she arriving?

Purple Star: Oh, at 3:00am!

Green Clown: Is that exactly?

Purple Star: Yes it is.

Tin Man: Whoa, Tameraens are very exact…

Bird boy: No kidding…

Green Clown: Hey Rae, you aren't saying much!

Bird boy: Uh oh….

Tin Man: Uh oh….

Purple Star: Uh oh…

StingingBees: Uh oh…

AimedArrows: Uh oh….

Water Surfer: Uh oh…

Green Clown: Why is everyone 'uh ohing'?

Dark Girl: DO NOT CALL ME RAE, OR YOU'LL GET IT!!!!!!

Green Clown: Sorry Rae.

Purple Star has signed out.

Bird boy has signed out.

StingingBees has signed out.

AimedArrows has signed out.

WaterSurfer has signed out.

Tin Man has signed out.

Green Clown: Me and my big mouth…

Starfire got off her chair and went towards the common room. Raven and Beast boy weren't there.

"Poor Beast boy," Starfire said. "He angered Raven too much! I wonder what she'll do to him."

"Don't sweat, he's probably all right she's just giving a normal daily tell off," Cyborg said, focusing on the T.V. screen which he was playing with Robin.

"Yeah don't worry! But it was pretty funny," Robin smirked. Starfire sat down next to him and watched there game with no sense of boredom.

"I cannot wait until my friend arrives!" Starfire said suddenly.

"Me either,"

**Back at the chat room…**

Green Clown: I'm sorry Raven! Why do you get mad when I call you Rae?

Dark Girl: Because I am not called Rae idiot!

Green Clown: Don't you want a shorter version of your name?

Dark Girl: No, actually.

Green Clown: Why? It might save your life!

Dark Girl: How?

Green Clown: Well…say if a huge rock was going to fall on you and you had no idea, yeah?

Dark Girl: …

Green Clown: Yeah so if I say "RAVEN! LOOK OUT!" I might be a bit late because I said one extra syllable. But if I say "RAE! LOOK OUT!" You will probably get out in time!

Dark Girl: …

Green Clown: So do you think that's a good enough explanation on why you should be called Rae, instead of Raven?

Dark Girl: …

Green Clown: ?

Dark Girl: The most stupid explanation I ever heard.

Dark Girl has signed out.

**Well???? Do you like it? I hope you do! If you do or don't please:**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!  
REVIEW! **

**Or Raven will yell at you. Just kidding!**

**Yeah, Beast boy will yell at you! Fine he isn't!**

**Cyborg is going to yell at you! Hmm…no he isn't either.**

**Robin will yell at you! No…he won't. **

**Starfire will…oh who am I kidding. She's isn't going to yell at you.**

**I guess no ones on my side…**

**But…**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW!!!!!**

**Wait! EMILY will yell at you! **


	2. Hi, Emily!

**Hello, second chappie still by me! Celeb132. The next two are going to be by lexy so you might see a difference in the writing! **

Bird boy has signed in.  
Purple Star has signed in.

Purple Star: Greetings Robin.  
Bird Boy: Hi Star.

Dark Girl has signed in.  
Green Clown has signed in.

Green Clown: HI dudes and dudets! Wanna hear a joke?

Dark girl has signed out.

Green Clown: Damn she never listens to my jokes.  
Bird Boy: I wonder why.  
Purple Star: Beast boy you jokes of funniness are not at all amusing for Raven.  
Green Clown: She NEVER laughs at flipping ANYTHING!  
Bird Boy: Don't need to be so mad.

Tin Man has signed in.

Tin Man: Hey y'all! Nice day t'day?  
Bird Boy: Yeah pretty good. No crimes.  
Purple Star: Yes it is wonderful! Robin said because it is so nice he will  
take me to get the ice cream.  
Tin man: Did our little Robin ask Starfire out on a date?  
Bird boy: It's NOT a date! I just though Star could use the time  
to....um....learn more about earth food.....  
Tin man: Whatever you say....Robbie-poo  
Bird Boy: Will you STOP using that nickname already! It was one time! And I  
did it to save the city!  
Tin Man: It suits you *laughs*  
Green Clown: *laughs*

Dark girl has signed in.

Dark Girl: Hey.  
Green Clown: SO why did the aardvark cross the road?  
Dark girl: To beat up the green idiot who was telling jokes about him.  
Green Clown: oi!

BlackBeauty has signed in.

Bird Boy: Who's BlackBeauty?  
Green Clown: Not another Raven, is it?  
Dark Girl: *slaps Beast boy*  
Green Clown: That hurt!  
Black Beauty: … Starfire are these your friends?  
Purple Star: Yes! Friends, I like you to meet Emily Snow!  
Tin Man: Hey Emily. So you are Tameraen right?  
BlackBeauty: Yeah but I lived on Earth for a year or two but I moved back  
when I got engaged.  
Bird Boy: I remember when Star was eager to marry that green jelly thing!  
BlackBeauty: SO Starfire which one of your friends is your future boyfriend, as you said?  
Tin Man: WHAT?  
Green Clown: WHAT?  
Dark girl: what?  
Bird Boy: Yeah Star who is your future Boyfriend?  
Tin man: I bet it's me!  
Bird boy: Grr...  
Tin man: But I don't like you like that Star  
Purple Star: EMILY! Why did you have to write that!  
BlackBeauty: Sorry! I didn't know that you weren't together yet.....  
Bird boy: WHAT?!? Star who is she talking about!  
BlackBeauty: Oh I suppose you are getting married when you are around twenty?  
Unless you are planning on doing it the Tameraen way.  
Purple Star: Well...I...so when are you going to get married?  
Bird boy: Starfire! Answer my qustions!  
Green Clown: WAIT A SECOND! Emily how are you talking when you aren't here  
and aren't you a bit young for marriage?  
BlackBeauty: We marry early on Tamaran. And there is a thing called laptops  
now.  
Tin man: Funnier than Beastboy!  
Bird boy: How did you get a laptop?  
BlackBeauty: I have my resources.

**Another time…**

BlackBeauty has signed in.

BlackBeauty: HI anyone who's there.

Bird boy has signed in.  
Purple Star has signed in.

Purple Star: Emily! Are you almost reached your destination of Earth?  
Bird boy: HI everyone.  
BlackBeauty: Yeah, so how was your day Starfire?  
Purple Star: It was wonderful.  
Bird boy: Yeah, even though we had to fight some villains.  
BlackBeauty: Starfire, do you like being a superhero? It must be cool!  
Purple Star: Yes! It is most enjoyable living with my friends.

Bird boy has signed out.

Purple Star: Why did he sign out?  
BlackBeauty: Probably busy.  
Purple Star: Emily, can I tell you an important secret that you must not speak to anyone?  
BlackBeauty: Let me guess, you have an immense crush on Robin.  
Purple Star: How did you know that so quickly?  
BlackBeauty: Everyone sees that and you keep talking about him when you send me letters!  
Purple Star: *blushes* I want him to know that I like him more than a friend.  
BlackBeauty: Don't worry, you'll get together soon.  
Purple Star: I like you comforting Emily. I can not wait to see you in person!  
BlackBeauty: Same goes for you!

Tin Man has signed in.  
Green Clown has signed in.  
Dark Girl has signed in.

Tin Man: Hey y'all! How're doin'? Nice to see you Emily!  
BlackBeauty: Hi.  
Green Clown: So Emily, since NO ONE else listens to MY jokes would you like to hear a joke?  
Dark Girl: NO!  
Tin Man: NO!  
Purple Star: Beast boy not many people want to listen to your kind of humour.  
BlackBeauty: All right then.  
Green Clown: Yes!  
Tin Man: Damn.  
Dark Girl: Emily NEVER say yes again.  
BlackBeauty: Ok, I will not say the fourth word in your sentence again. Ha! You should learn to rephrase more properly.

Bird boy has signed in.

Bird boy: Hi, sorry I signed out, had to go somewhere.  
Tin Man: Smooching with your girlfriend?  
Bird boy: I DON'T HAVE A GIRLFRIEND!  
Green Clown: Last time you said that Starfire went in a really bad mood.  
Dark girl: Thank God!  
Green Clown: What?  
Dark Girl: Nothing.  
Purple Star: Thank God that I went in a bad mood?  
Dark Girl: No sorry something else.  
BlackBeauty: Starfire why did you go in a bad mood?  
Purple Star: Because I didn't really understand what Robin meant by 'Girl Friend'.  
Bird boy: Yes you do. Well now.  
BlackBeauty: Ok...so how was your day guys?  
Dark Girl: Terrible. Beast boy was cracking jokes all day.  
Green Clown: Oh yeah! I forgot to say the joke!  
Dark Girl: Damn!  
BlackBeauty: So THAT'S why you said thank God.  
Dark Girl: Yes...  
Green Clown: So there's a woman yeah?  
BlackBeauty: Yeah?  
Green Clown: And she loves beans and eats so much she keeps farting.  
Purple Star: HAHAHAHAH!  
Green Clown:...ok. Anyway, she loves beans and then she meets the man of her dreams. And so she gives up beans so she can marry him. Then when she's coming back from work on her birthday her car breaks down. She then has to call her husband cos she's going to be late.  
"Err honey I'm going to be late! My car broke down,"  
"Quick I have a surprise for you,"  
The woman starts walking and she sees this cafe with someone eating BEANS ON TOAST! So she thinks that since it's her birthday she must try to treat herself. She eats three plates of beans and toast and decides to get rid of all her gas on the way home. She reached home and her husband gives her a blind fold to wear.  
"I have a surprise so don't peek!" he escorts her to the dining room and suddenly the phone rings.  
"I'll be right back," and the woman sits down. Suddenly she has an urge to fart so she lift up her bottom and starts farting. Then she tries to waft it away but she needs to do another fart so she keeps doing that. Finally her husband is off the phone and takes off the blind fold! What does she see?  
Dark Girl: Her whole family staring at her.  
Green Clown: how did you know that?  
BlackBeauty: That was kinda funny!  
Tin Man: Wasn't bad where did you get it from?  
Purple Star: Beast boy that was most funny! HA!!!!!  
Bird boy: It wasn't that funny star. Beast boy that was gross.  
Dark girl: Yeah that was so disgusting!  
Green Clown: But it's funny!  
Bird boy: I suppose.  
BlackBeauty: What do you guys want to talk about now?  
Green Clown: So when are you arriving on earth.  
BlackBeauty: Another thirty hours and twenty five minutes.  
Purple Star: This will be wonderful when you come to the tower. I will show you around!  
BlackBeauty: Can't wait!!

**Another Another Time…**

Purple Star has signed in.

BlackBeauty has signed in.

BlackBeauty: Hey STAR! Only three more hours!

Purple Star: I can not wait to introduce you to my friends!

BlackBeauty: Speaking of your friends, where are they?

Purple Star: They are probably in bed or sleeping because it is quite late. They need a bit of sleep before your arrival!

BlackBeauty: So am I only going to meet your team because you said you had some other friends…?

Purple Star: No, they will not be able to make it.

BlackBeauty: Oh. Oh well.

Purple Star: It is quite early in the morning.

Slow poke has signed in.

Slow poke: Hey guys, done any running?

Purple Star: Emily this is my friend Kidflash.

BlackBeauty: Hi!

Purple Star: Kidflash, my friend is coming from Tamaran and I was hoping if you could come and welcome her to earth?

Slow poke: Ok, when?

Purple Star: 3:00am but if you wish not to come as early as that, you may come on 10:00am.

Slow poke: Sure, I'll bring a friend too.

Purple Star: Thank you! This will be most glorious!

BlackBeauty: Can't wait to meet you!

Slow poke: So what are you doing up so early?

BlackBeauty: Same question I wanted to ask you!

Slow poke: Not anymore, have to go.

Purple Star: Why?

Slow poke: I'm tired. Bye!

Purple Star: Bye!

BlackBeauty: Bye.

Starfire was looking at her computer screen with a tired but happy expression on her face. The there was a knock on the door made her jump.

"It's me Robin," the knock answered.

"Come in!"

Robin came in and he looked extremely tired.

"Robin! You look drowsy, go to bed!" Starfire said.

"No I was wondering why you are up so late,"

"Oh," Starfire said, typing something on the keyboard.

"Are you talking to Emily?"

"Yes, she is coming very soon!"

"But you need some rest!" Robin insisted. "You can talk to her later." He smiled.

"Ok, now please you take some rest!" Robin left for his room, while Starfire signed out and jumped into bed.

Suddenly her Mumbo alarm went off. She got up immediately and ran to the bathroom, getting ready. The clock said 2:30am so she had some time to get up and prepare. She had a quick shower and brushed her hair. She wore her best ironed outfit, which really just was her uniform, but ironed. She quickly tied up her room, even though it was clean and neat, unlike Beast boy's room. She looked at the clock to check what time it was. It said 2:40am and her other team mates hadn't woken up yet. She first went to Robin's room and shook him and told him to get up. She then did Raven, but just with calling- she didn't dare go into her room. She nudged Cyborg because he wasn't hard to get up. Last was Beast boy and you know how hard it is to get him up. She went into his room, careful not to breathe through her nose, and said:

"Beast boy,"

Nothing.

"Beast boy!"

Nothing.

"BEAST BOY!!"

Nothing.

"BEAST BOY!!!!!"

Finally Beast boy shot up and banged his head on the bottom of the top bunk bed, because he was sleeping on the bottom.

"What's the matter?" Beast boy moaned, rubbing his head.

"Emily is almost here!" Starfire explained. She looked at Beast boy's wall clock.

"Ten minutes left!" she gasped, running to the common room. In the common room was banners which said WELCOME EMILY! The banners were easy to find because Emily wasn't exactly a rare name. The kitchen has piles of weird Tameraen food and English food. The other team mates slowly came in. Starfire looked around.

"Where's the Titan's East?"

There was a knock on the door and Starfire answered it. On cue, The Titan's East were at the doorstep.

"Oh thank you friends! How glorious of you to come!" she said hugging each one of them, including mas and menos which caused them to have hearts in their eyes.

"Is she here yet?" asked Bumble Bee.

"No, not yet,"

A little later, Starfire counted down the seconds.

"Three…two…one,"

There was a knock on the door.

"Whoa she is accurate!" Beast boy muttered. Some people were half asleep and some were even yawning because they were so tired. But Robin since he was Starfire's best friend he looked wide awake. Starfire quickly opened it. There stood a girl with the same eyebrows as Starfire but just plain black hair. The hair was a bit shorter, it just went past her shoulders and she was a tiny bit shorter than Starfire has well. She looked slightly like Blackfire, but she had an innocent face and had wide, blue sapphire eyes. Her outfit was almost the same as Starfire's expect it was black. It also was similar to Blackfire's but it revealed her stomach, a bit of her legs and arms. Like Starfire's expect Black mostly.

"Emily! How glorious it is to see you!" Starfire said happily. "Friends, this is my friend Emily!"

"Hi dude!" Beast boy said, walking up to her.

"Hey little lady,"

"Hi,"

"Hello! So is this your team?"

"No, only Robin, Raven, Cyborg and Beast boy are on my team "

"Ok, let me guess which one…" Emily went in front of Beast boy.

"Your Beast boys aren't you?" she asked.

"Yeah!" Emily went to Raven.

"Raven, you're Cyborg and you're Robin!" she said, pointing to them, but not rudely! (It's rude to point!)

The next morning , Beast boy made his famous tofu eggs.

"So Emily, do you like tofu?" he asked.

"Tofu? Starfire what's he talking about?" Emily asked.

"He eats tofu because he does not eat any of the meat foods," Starfire answered.

"Oh yeah! I never tried any before, so sure let's try some," Emily said.

"NO!!!" Cyborg shouted. "You'll make yourself sick! Now try some proper eggs."

He showed her a plate of freshly fried, golden yolk eggs.

"No, I will take the opinion for myself," Emily said smiling. She got a fork and jabbed the eggs. She placed it in her mouth and started to chew it. She swallowed. She didn't put any expression.

"So…did you like it?" Beast boy asked, jumping on the table. Raven pushed him off and muttered 'Manners'.

"It wasn't bad, it tasted a bit like Gelbor," Emily reviewed. Cyborg and Beast boy stared at her with blank faces.

"A Tameraen dish," she said. "Well, that was a nice breakfast!"

"You hardly ate anything," Raven pointed out.

"She doesn't consume much food in the morning of early," Starfire explained.

"Well, you have got to try my eggs!" Cyborg said, holding out the plate.

"Well ok," she said, starting to eat the eggs politely. "They're good." Cyborg pulled a 'Ha!' face to Beast boy who slivered away.

"So Emily, do you read books or something?" asked Raven.

"Matter of fact I do, I think everyone does," laughed Emily. Raven rolled her eyes, but not in a mean way like she did to Beast boy.

"No I mean the Ancient Scrolls," Raven said.

"Oh! Yeah I have the whole collection," Emily said.

"What? Really, I don't have all of the hundred books!" Raven said, with a little more expression.

"HUNDRED?! How do you read all of them?" Beast boy gasped.

"Simple. Read," Emily laughed.

"You're good at cracking jokes girl," Cyborg said, high-fiving Emily.

A while later when Cyborg and Beast boy were at the Game Store and managed to tag Raven along and Robin along left Emily and Starfire alone in a chatroom.

BlackBeauty has signed in.

Purple Star has signed in.

Purple Star: Greetings Emily! Did you enjoy the day?

BlackBeauty: Yes I like your friends.

Purple Star: Yes that is glorious!

BlackBeauty: Yeah…….

Purple Star: Something wrong?

BlackBeauty: No. Yes. I don't know. Fine, yes.

Purple Star: What is wrong?

BlackBeauty: I think I need to cancel my marriage.

Purple Star: WHAT?  
BlackBeauty: I don't even LIKE the guy I am marrying.

Purple Star: Oh!

BlackBeauty: My parents chose. And I have a crush on someone.

Purple Star: You have a…who?

BlackBeauty: Well he has black spiky hair and he's shorter than me…

Purple Star: WHAT?!?!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!?!??!?!??!?!?!?!??!?!?!?!?!?!??

BlackBeauty: Yeah, he's cute.

Purple Star: I can not believe you! How can YOU have a crush on ROBIN?!! He's MINE! I…mean …  
BlackBeauty: Only joking! I don't even have one!

Purple Star: Oh! Please ignore what I have just typed!

BlackBeauty: Sure.

Purple Star: So why do you not like the person whom you have to be married to?

BlackBeauty: I don't know…

Purple Star: If you really wish to cancel the marriage to your disliking gentleman then…

BlackBeauty: …actually…I think I will get married. I think I should. Maybe I'll like him…

Purple Star: Oh ok. So when is your marriage?

BlackBeauty: A few months…

Bird boy has signed in.

BlackBeauty: Hi, we were talking about you…

Bird boy: Hi…huh?

Purple Star: *giggles*

Bird boy: ilurveitwhnugigle.

Purple Star: Excuse me Robin? You seem to have major faults with your spelling. Wait does it say…?

Bird boy:

Bird boy:

Bird boy:

Bird boy:

Bird boy:

Bird boy:

Bird boy:

Bird boy:

Bird boy:

Bird boy:

Bird boy:

Bird boy:

Bird boy:

Bird boy:

Bird boy:

Bird boy:

Bird boy:

Bird boy:

Bird boy:

Bird boy:

Bird boy:

Bird boy:

Bird boy:

Bird boy:

Bird boy:

Bird boy:

Bird boy:

Bird boy:

Bird boy:

Purple Star: Robin! You made your message go off the screen!

Bird boy: Oops! Sorry.

BlackBeauty: Ohhhhhhhhkayyyyyy…

Robin and Raven were at an internet café and Raven had just seen Robin do light speed typing.

"Are you ok?" she asked.

"Fine, never better!"

**Back to the chat room…**

Purple star: Bye everyone!

BlackBeauty: Bye!

BlackBeauty has signed out.

Purple star: Bye Robin!

Bird boy: Wait!

Purple Star: Yes?

Bird boy: Well…will you like to try new food…again…with me?

Purple Star: Yes! I will very much enjoy that! Where shall we eat the 'new food'?

Bird boy: Well, it's going to be a surprise, but I need you to wear a…err…a dress.

Purple Star: Are you taking me to those dignified restaurants?

Bird boy: Yeah…I guess.

Purple Star: When is this event going to happen?

Bird boy: Say, tomorrow at six? But if there is a crime I guess we'll have to go to the restaurant another time.

Purple Star: Oh ok! I cannot wait for the occasion!

Bird boy: Me either…

Back at the Titan's tower, there was a knock on the door. BlackBeauty and Starfire got out the room at the same time, since they were in the same room. They flew (well Starfire did) towards the door, seeing who got there first. Starfire did and quickly opened the door. There stood Kole and Kidflash smiling.

"Hey guys, or should I say girls," Kidflash said smiling. He looked at Emily. Emily couldn't help staring because she was lost in his eyes, as well as Kidflash. Emily gasped in her head in how handsome he was- to her.

"Hi-hi I-I'm Emily," stammered Emily. Kidflash smiled.

"Oh, so you're the new girl?" he said, shaking her hand. "I'm Kidflash."

"And I'm Kole," said Kole.

"Aww, you're so cute!" Emily cooed. Kole sighed.

"Everyone says that and it's so annoying!"

"Oh sorry,"

"Come friends, and we'll enjoy the chatting of friends!" Starfire said happily.

**SO? You like? Please review! Ok, for the next two chapters my other friend is writing! Oh this may have some mistakes so soz! Please tell me! Bye! **


	3. Whoa, more guests? and crushes

**Hey guys! Third chapter! It's been written by Lexy53196 but a bit by me but you'll might realize! I hope you like and REVIEW like mad!**

Bird boy has signed in  
BlackBeauty has signed in

Bird boy: Oh hey Emily.  
BlackBeauty: Hi what's going on  
Bird boy: Um….can I ask you something  
BlackBeauty: No!

Bird boy: What?

BlackBeauty: I'm kidding sure.  
Bird boy: ha ha ha…..um I like this girl but I don't know if she likes  
me….so what do I do?

"Oh-My-God! He likes Starfire I knew it!" Emily shouted then she quickly  
covered her mouth knowing she was in the same house as him. Well technically tower but whatever!

Bird boy: Emily?  
BlackBeauty: Oh yeah sorry um…..just tell her.  
Bird boy: But…..what if she doesn't like me  
BlackBeauty: What's there not to like Robin….I would date you but  
you're not my type  
Bird boy: Gee thanks…..not that I like you like that  
BlackBeauty: *laughs* I know. Oh Star's here! Got to go! Bye!  
Bird boy: Bye.  
Bird boy has signed out  
BlackBeauty has signed out

Later that day

RING RING

"Hello Titans Tower this is Robin." Robin answered. Starfire and Emily  
just came back from the mall.  
"Hello Robin! We are back from the mall of shopping!" Starfire yelped as  
she walked over to him. Robin waved his hand to show he was busy.  
"Oh that was none…..yeah course I can talk……Is there anything I  
wouldn't do for you...That was one time! What's up?........Are you  
kidding…..Tonight what time…..that a pretty time range…..okay love you  
too bye." Robin ended. Starfire eyes flew out of her head when he said  
"Love you too".  
"Um…..Robin?" Starfire asked.  
"Sorry about before Starfire." Robin told her smiling.  
"Who was that?" Starfire asked trying not to sound mean.  
"Oh that on the phone? Just a really really old friend." Robin answered  
her smiling "I got to go I'll be in my room if anyone needs me." Robin  
told her as he walked off. Starfire sighed.  
"Don't worry Star hey why don't we go on chat?" Emily asked.  
"Okay." Starfire said sadly.

Purple Star has sighed in  
BlackBeauty has sighed in

Bird boy: Hey what are you girls doing here?  
Purple Star: Robin? This is where you ran off too  
Bird boy: I'm kinda waiting for someone to get online.  
BlackBeauty: Who? We could go get them for you  
Bird boy: No it's none in the tower.  
Purple Star: Oh okay…..bye Robin  
Purple Star has signed out  
Bird boy: Did I do something  
BlackBeauty: Um….no? Bye!  
BlackBeauty has signed out.

Robin was in his room the rest of the night and didn't come out for  
breakfast.  
"Do you think Robin is okay?" Starfire asked looking at her plate she  
hadn't touched her food.  
"I'm sure he's just working a case." Cyborg told her with a mouth  
full of food.  
"I am going to make sure." Starfire told them. Just as she was about to  
get up Robin's voice came over the speaker.  
"All Titans and Emily to the chat room. All titans and Emily to the chat  
room."  
Cyborg and Beast boy grabbed there plates and moved to their rooms. Raven flew  
book in hand. Emily walked to her room. And Starfire……she was flying  
faster then light to her room she HAD to know what or who was making Robin act  
so weird.

Purple Star has signed in

Bird boy: Man Star that was fast!  
Purple Star: Thank you Robin

Tin man has signed in  
Green Clown has signed in  
Dark Girl has signed in  
BlackBeauty has signed in

Tin man: Okay Rob what's up?  
Bird boy: Okay go ahead say something  
Pink Princess: Your friends has weird screen names. *giggles*  
Dark girl: Who are you.  
Pink Princess: Robin's girlfriend!  
Dark girl: What!  
Tin man: What!  
Green Clown: What!  
BlackBeauty: What!  
Purple Star: WHAT!!!!!!!  
Pink Princess: *giggles*  
Bird boy: ALLIE! Would you mind NOT giving my friends heart attacks!  
Pink Princess: I guess…..lol  
Bird boy: She's NOT my girlfriend!  
Green Clown: Lol, you've been saying that lot.

Tin Man: Yeah if Starfire isn't your girlfriend and Pink Princess isn't either who is?

Green Clown: Oh I know!

Tin Man: Who?

Green Clown: Himself!

Tin Man: LAUGHING LAUGHING!

Green Clown: LAUGHING LAUGHING!

Bird boy: IGNORING IGNORING!  
Dark girl: …yeah. So who is she?  
Bird boy: She's my sister.  
Tin man: You have a sister?

Green Clown: DUDE! Why didn't you tell us?  
Pink Princess: Not by blood or by law though.  
Purple Star: Then how?  
Pink Princess: I and Robin are BESTFRIENDS! And he's always been like a  
brother to me so he's my brother….Hey Robin remember Zack!

Purple Star: Who's Zack of which you speak of?  
Bird boy: It was ONE time!  
Tin man: What happened dude? You got jealous because you didn't have a girlfriend *coughs* Starfire?  
Pink Princess: Robin beat up my boyfriend!  
Bird boy: EX boyfriend!  
Pink Princess: As much I would love to stay and talk my planes leaving so I  
have to turn off my phone. Bye!

Pink Princess has signed out.

Green Clown: Why was she going on a plane?  
Bird boy: Oh I didn't tell you…….she's coming to visit!  
Dark girl: What's she like then?  
Bird boy: She's nice, takes dance, loves to read,  
Dark girl: All I need to know.

Dark Girl has signed out.

Green Clown: Okay time to talk cuteness!  
Bird boy: Do you want my brother mind or my boy mind?  
Tin man: Boy mind!  
Bird boy: She's crazy hot! Her hair is this amazing brown and so are her  
eyes!  
Green Clown: I think her visit will be fun…  
Bird boy: Now my Brother mind…  
Tin man: Oh no!  
Green Clown: Oh no!  
Bird boy: If either of you guys touch her you're dead! If you hit on her it  
will be slow! Okay?  
Tin man: Yeah, how you feel about Starfire?  
Green Clown: We can't touch her? Ok fine dude!  
Purple Star: When is she coming?  
Bird boy: Tomorrow at noon.  
Tin man: She's our age right?  
Bird boy: Yes……why  
Tin man: No reason so was she like your side kick or something?  
Bird boy: *rolls eyes* No she was never going to know I was a super hero but  
she just HAD to go looking around.  
BlackBeauty: How long with she going to be here? Longer than me?  
Bird boy: Don't know, she loves to see me go crazy when she doesn't tell  
me stuff. So annoying…  
Purple Star: Emily we must go if we will be on time of the um…..  
BlackBeauty: THE DATE Starfire it's called 'the date'.  
Purple Star: Yes the date. Good bye friends!  
Bird boy: Wait Star who are you going on the date with?

Purple Star has signed out.

Bird boy: Emily?

BlackBeauty has signed out

Bird boy: GGGGRRRRR!!!!!!!!!!  
Bird boy has signed out

Robin pushed his chair away from the computer and RAN to Starfire's room.  
'A date? Was she kidding?' he thought as he ran. Once he was at her door  
he knock so fast his hand hurt so bad he cry by the time she opened the door.  
"Robin?" She asked.  
"Hey Star….um….look who are you going on this date with?" Robin asked  
trying to seem like he didn't really care.  
"Emily." Starfire answered. She so did NOT get what he meant.  
"No Star I mean what boy are you going with?" Robin asked her again.  
"No boy Robin." Starfire told him. Robin huffed  
"Starfire tell me who he is or I'll find out for myself." Robin told  
her trying to keep clam.  
"There is no boy Robin." She repeated for him. Robin left her room and  
went to Emily's.  
"Hey Robin!" Emily answered smiling as she opened the door "What's  
up?"  
"Who is he?" Robin asked coldly.  
"Who?" Emily asked.  
"The boy Starfire going on the date with." He answered with the same cold  
tone.  
"What?" Emily asked. Now she was REALLY confused.  
"You said she has a date who is it with!" Robin yelled. He so getting  
tried of this.  
"Robin no no no. It's not a date. Were going to see 'The Date'"  
Emily told him trying not to laugh but I mean come on it was hard!  
"Oh" He said blushing like mad "I um….got to go do something bye!"  
He called as he darted off. Emily laughed until Starfire came to her door  
ready to go. Emily told Starfire the whole story and just like Robin she was  
blushing too.

At the movie while the annoying trailers were on, Emily and Starfire quietly walked to their seats which were in the middle of the rows of seats. They sat down while holding a pot of popcorn, a bag of sweets and two bars of chocolate.

"Emily, I know you have just arrived on earth but you have lived here before, so why do they show these so called 'trailers' on the screen of movie?" asked Starfire.

"So they can make people go to the movie, it like convinces them," Emily explained. She grabbed a handful of popcorn. "Eat some popcorn before I finish it!" Starfire smiled and grabbed a handful of popcorn.

"It amuses me because Robin is usually the one who tells me these things," Starfire said.

In the middle of the movie a couple was having a moment together. (A/N If the movie is real sorry because I have really no idea about the movie!)

"_Sophia, there has been something I always wanted to say to you," said the man, looking in the girl's eyes._

"_What is it?" the girl asked. _

"_I…I love you. I love you and I have ever since I met you,"_

"_I love you too!" the girl said and the two fell into a passionate kiss._

Starfire looked at the movie, sighing.

"What's the matter, Starfire?" Emily whispered quietly because you weren't supposed to talk in movies.

"Nothing, I just wish…oh it doesn't matter anymore,"

**Finished! So did you like it? Sorry if you were expecting the 'date' Robin and Starfire were going to have about eating new foods and stuff. Not a proper one though or I would have written it! Review!!!**

**Bye! **


	4. Pink Princess has signed in

**Hey guys, so this is the fourth chapter! I hope you like it! This is also written by lexy53196. Hmm, I think I remembered the numbers now.**

Bird boy has signed in  
Purple Star has signed in  
BlackBeauty has signed in  
Tin man has signed in  
Green Clown has signed in  
Dark girl has signed in

Bird boy: hey guys!  
Purple Star: Hello!  
BlackBeauty: Morning!  
Tin man: Hey yall!  
Dark girl: Hi  
Green Clown: Who wants a morning joke.  
Dark girl: NONE!  
Green Clown: Emily?  
BlackBeauty: Sorry Beast boy but…….  
Green Clown: Fine!

AimedArrows has signed in  
StingingBees has signed in  
WaterSurfer has signed in

Tin man: hey guys what's up  
AimedArrows: Nothing to much we were just coming b/c Robin told us too.  
Bird boy: Oh yeah. Can you guys…..come back today  
AimedArrows: What why!  
Bird boy: My sister's coming into town.  
WaterSurfer: When did you get a sister  
Bird boy: She's not really my sister. We're just really close.  
StingingBees: I guess…..  
AimedArrows: NO! We just got back and the twins are gone!  
Bird boy: Come on Speedy! She's my sister I haven't seen her in 5 years!  
StingingBees: 5 YEARS! Were so coming!  
WaterSurfer: Yep so what's she like?  
Bird boy: well she's nice, takes dance, likes to read, she had a little dog  
that always ate one of my shoes, she has brown eyes and hair and she pretty  
cute.  
Green Clown: You said she was crazy hot!  
Bird boy: That was my boy mind this is my brother mind!  
AimedArrows: Hot girl so coming..?!  
Tin man: Sorry man she's off-limits.  
AimedArrows: :-(  
StingingBees: When is she coming?  
Bird boy: Noon.  
StingingBees: Mind if we stay at your place for a little while?  
Bird boy: Cool with me.  
Tin man: Same.  
Dark girl: Okay…  
Green Clown: Okay!  
BlackBeauty: Fine with me!  
Purple Star: We can do the slumbering of the party!  
StingingBees: *laughs* yeah we can Star  
Bird boy: Well I better get I have to go get her at 11:45 and its 10:30.  
Purple Star: Robin WAIT!  
Bird boy: Yes Star?  
Purple Star: Um….may I come.  
Bird boy: Sure!

Tin Man: Can I come?

Bird boy: Err…

Tin Man: Don't worry man you can snog your girlfriend without us watching you.

Bird boy: …?!?!?!?!

StingingBees: What?

Bird boy: Now you don't all keep saying what!  
Purple Star: Is it the okay with you Emily if I go?  
BlackBeauty: Sure, it's cool with me.  
Bird boy: See you in about an hour.  
Purple Star: Okay.  
Bird boy has signed out.

Purple Star has signed out.  
WaterSurfer: See you guys later!

WaterSurfer has signed out.  
StingingBees has signed out.  
AimedArrows has signed out.

Tin Man: Yeah the lovebirds later…

Tin Man has signed out  
BlackBeauty has signed out  
Green Clown has signed out  
Dark girl has signed out

Later that day…

"Starfire!" Robin called as walked into the common room. He had been looking  
for her (A.N: She told him she wants to go. Will be in the chat) for the last  
15 minutes because he had to go soon.

"Have you seen Starfire? I'm going to be late!" Robin asked Cyborg. Not a good idea.

"No, haven't seen your girlfriend," was Cyborg's reply. Robin ignored him  
"I am here Robin!" Starfire called from under the table.  
"What are you doing Star?" Robin asked trying not to laugh.  
"Feeding Silky, he will not go out." Starfire told him as she crawled out.  
"Oh well come on. Allie's plane lands in 20 min. and it takes 10 to get  
there." Robin told her.  
"Okay." Starfire told him "Um....Robin?"  
"Yeah Star?" He asked by her tone he knew something was wrong.  
"About your 'sister' are you…" Starfire wanted to say girlfriend but she couldn't spit it out.  
"Don't worry Star. You'll love her." Robin told her then did he's shy smile  
and took her hand.  
"Okay." She beamed.

Airport…

"Where is she! Her plane landed at 11:45 and its 11:46!" Robin yelled.  
"Robin clam down. I am sure she will be here soon." Starfire tried to get him  
to clam down.  
"Yeah Robin chill!" Someone told them for behind. Robin and Starfire turned  
to see a girl with Brown hair and brown eyes. She was wearing a pink tank top  
and white mini shirt she had her hair put in a pony tail and had sunglasses on  
the top of her head.  
"Allie!" Robin called as he hugged her. He hugged her so tight she dropped  
her bag.  
"Hi Um...Robin...Air." Allie coughed.  
"Oh sorry," Guess I got the bone crashing hugs from Starfire." Robin  
explained.  
"So your Starfire....Pretty then I thought but of course I couldn't get a  
good idea because whenever Robin talked about would start to tell me what you  
look like but say something like 'She's really good at bolting star bolts.'"  
Allie told her as she rolled her eyes at her brother.  
"Allie!" He yelped softly.  
"Um...Thank you?" Starfire told her.  
"Yeah what I said was good." Allie told her smiling.  
"Well come on. The others can't wait to meet you!" Robin said as he picked up  
her bag with one hand and rapped his other round her.

Tower

"Guys were guys were back!" Robin called.  
"Hi! I'm Beas boy!" Beast boy told Allie smiling. She giggled. He sighed.  
"And I'm Cyborg." Cyborg told him. She smiled.  
"Nice to meet you." She said as she stuck out her hand.  
"You too," Cyborg said but avoided shaking hands with her. Beast boy turned into a  
fish so he couldn't shake her hand. Funny Joke.  
"Okay...." She said as she let her arm drop. Robin knew she was just as confused as he  
was.  
"Hi I'm Emily! I'm Starfire's friend." Emily told as she walked up.  
"Hi I'm Robin sister." Allie told her as she stuck out her hand again. Emily  
shook it.  
"Emily where's Raven?" Robin asked.  
"She went to get Titans East." Emily told him.  
"Titans East?" Oh you mean Speedy, Bee, Aqualad, and the twins." Allie said.  
"Yeah but the twins can't come. They didn't say why though." Emily told her.  
"I'm ba...oh your all here." Raven said as walked in. Everyone just realized  
they were still by the front door. "Hi I'm Raven.....Robin tells me you like  
to read?" Raven asked.  
"Yeah I love to read!" Allie yelped.  
"Have you read scrolls?" Raven asked.  
"Um....no but I'll try everything once." Allie told her.  
"Raven were do we....oh there you are." Bee said as she walked in.  
"Hi I'm Bee leader of East titans." Bee told Allie.  
"Hi I'm Allie leader of kicking Robin's butt when he needs it." Allie told  
her.  
"Looks like we have any funny one," Cyborg said.

"Hey you already did!" Beast boy said.

"Who was he?" asked Cyborg. Beast boy groaned.  
"Aqualad, Speedy get in here!" Bee yelled.  
"Coming!" Aqualad called as he walked in.

"Hi I'm Aqualad you must be Allie."

"Yeah. Nice to meet you." Allie said shaking his hand.  
"Where's Speedy?" Bee asked.  
"Fixing his hair what else?" Aqualad told her. Allie giggled.  
"Speedy in here NOW!" Bee yelped.  
"I'm here! Now go we" Speedy stopped himself when he saw Allie. Her eyes  
sparkled putting him under the spell of love! Allie knew Speedy was cute but  
not THIS cute!  
"Hi I'm Speedy." He told her.  
"Allie." She told him biting her lower lip while smiling.  
"Why don't we talk on chat so Allie can unpack." Robin asked.  
"Okay." Everyone agreed.

Chatroom…

BlackBeauty has signed in.

Pink Princess has signed in.

BlackBeauty: Hey, just us guests.

Pink Princess: Hi! So you are Starfire's friend?

BlackBeauty: Yeah, I told you.

Pink Princess: Are you from that planet Tamaran that Robin says Starfire's from?

BlackBeauty: Yeah, why?

Pink Princess: Because you speak English extremely well and Starfire…well…doesn't. Not in a bad way! I bet Robin thinks it's cute…Lol!

BlackBeauty: Yeah! I picked up the language easily, more easily than her. I lived on earth before, you see.

Pink Princess: Oh right.

BlackBeauty: …so are you liking the tower?

Pink Princess: Yeah it's so cool Robin get's to live here.

BlackBeauty: Yeah…

Pink Princess: Speaking of him, have you realized he has the biggest crush on Starfire?

BlackBeauty: Yeah! And Starfire has the biggest crush on him as well!

Pink Princess: They so belong together…

BlackBeauty: Yeah, maybe we should set them up?

Pink Princess: Set them up? You mean on a blind date?

BlackBeauty: Yeah! It'll be really fun…

Pink Princess: Hmm…

Bird boy has signed in.

Bird boy: Hey I didn't know you girls were here before me!

Purple Star: Yes, when did you do the signing in?

BlackBeauty: Before you. So how ARE you guys?

Pink Princess: Yeah how ARE you?

Bird boy: …why are you putting emphasis on the ARE?

BlackBeauty: We are?! I am so sorry!? I didn't know!!!

Purple Star: Something is the up…

Slow poke has signed in.

Slow poke: Hey people. Done any running lately?

BlackBeauty: Hey Kid Flash! So how are you?

Slow poke: Fine, how are you.

BlackBeauty: I'm having fun!

Tin Man has signed in.

Beast boy has signed in.

Dark Girl has signed in.

StingingBees has signed in.

AimedArrows has signed in.

WaterSurfer has signed in.

StingingBees: Hey guys! I wanted to say this before but we have been receiving a bit more invitations that usual!

Pink Princess: Starfire you know what you said about the slumber party?

Purple Star: Yes?

Pink Princess: I was thinking that we should have one! It'll be so fun!

BlackBeauty: Yeah sure! When?

Pink Princess: I don't know…

StingingBees: We need to get all the girls we can get!

Purple Star: We shall talk of the makeup!

BlackBeauty: And boys…

Bird boy has signed out.

AimedArrows has signed out.

WaterSurfer has signed out.

Tin Man has signed out.

Green Clown has signed out.

Dark Girl: I'm going to.

Purple Star: No please Raven! Please participate in the slumber of sleepovers!

Dark Girl: I am not a girly girl.

BlackBeauty: No, you could just read! All you have to do is sleep in someone else's room and wear Pjs! Then you can read and stuff!

StingingBees: Come on girl you know you want to!

Dark Girl: I know I don't.

Purple Star: Please?

BlackBeauty: Please?

StingingBees: Please?

Pink Princess: Please?

Dark Girl: No!

Pink Princess: Why not?

Dark Girl: I'm not too fond of pink.

Purple Star: Please?

StingingBees: Please?

BlackBeauty: Please?

Pink Princess: Please?

Some time later…

Purple Star: Please?

BlackBeauty: Please?

Pink Princess: Please?

StingingBees: Please?

Dark Girl: OK FINE! But you owe me!

Purple Star: Thank you ever so much Raven!

StingingBees: This is going to be fun!

Pink Princess: I have got to plan everything out!

BlackBeauty: Yeah I'll need to get loads of make-up!

Dark Girl: …

Raven sat in front of the screen, resting her head on one hand.

"I've made the wrong choice…"

**Did you guys like it? Did you? Did you? Did you? Did you? I have an EXCELLENT surprise for you in what's going to happen at the sleepover!!! Some funny, love stuff…**

**REVIEW!!! **

**PLEASE! **

**Or I'll get the girls to 'please' you…**


	5. The sleepover

**HI! Fifth chapter! Notice- The titans East and Kidflash and Kole are all staying at Titan's tower. Just saying! **

"Allie?" Robin called as he walked into the common room.  
"Yeah mum I'm fine." Robin heard Allie say. _What? _Robin thought.  
He turned the corner to find Allie lying on the floor in front of the couch  
arms, legs, and hair spread out. _She always did lie in the craziest  
places _Robin thought trying hard not to laugh at the state of Allie. Her hair was all messed up and was spread out in weird angles. She poked her head up when she heard Robin's quiet laughter.  
"Oh mum! Here's Robin!" Allie said as she handed him the phone. Robin put a _no way!_ face but he took the phone anyway.  
"Hello?" Robin said into the phone.  
"Hello Robin, Allie is there right?" a female voice spoke which was supposedly Allie's mother.  
"Yes of course,"  
"Okay thank you. Good bye for now,"  
"Good Bye." Robin said before he handed back Allie her phone.  
"Thank you! I was on the phone with her for like a whole hour just to tell her I'm  
fine!" Allie said as she dropped down back into the spot Robin found her  
in.  
"You know we have these things you sit on." Robin teased. Allie rolled  
her eyes.  
"I know!" She snapped "I'm going on chat, I told the girls I would  
need to talk about the slumber party. Allie told him getting up.  
"Okay. And if any one of the guys tries to flirt with you…!" Robin started to  
tell her.  
"Come on, I know, I know," Allie sighed.

Pink Princess has signed in

AimedArrows: Um…hi Allie.  
Pink Princess: Hey Speedy! What's up?  
AimedArrows: Nothing much…have you un packed yet?  
Pink Princess: Not even close!  
AimedArrows: Oh…..  
Pink Princess: Why?  
AimedArrows: Oh….Um….Well I just wanted to know if you'd like the see the  
town together.  
Pink Princess: I would love too….but first I have to unpack and then I have a  
meeting with the girls about the sleepover party….maybe tomorrow or something?  
AimedArrows: Oh um yeah sure. Got to go.  
AimedArrows has signed out  
Pink Princess: SPEEDY!

Little Miss Innocent has signed in  
Slow Poke has signed in

Pink Princess: Who are you, but not in a rude way!

Bird boy has signed in

Bird boy: Kole Kidflash

Pink Princess: Robin you know them?  
Bird boy: Yeah their Titans, Kole, Kidflash this is my little sister Allie the-  
girl you'll be meeting to tomorrow.  
Slow Poke: Hey Allie! So do you like to run?  
Pink Princess: Um…I'm more of a dancer but I run!  
Slow Poke: I like her!  
Little Miss Innocent: Hi Allie I'm Kole.  
Pink Princess: Hey Kole! So you're coming here tomorrow…?  
Little Miss Innocent: Yep! Kidflash is bringing me even though I live on the North Pole.  
Pink Princess: …? Well me, Starfire, Emily, Bee, and…..Raven are all having a  
sleepover, you can come too!  
Little Miss Innocent: Raven! And you said Bumble Bee was going to be there…..are all  
East Titans there…..?

Pink Princess: Yes…..And do you have a crush on one of them?  
Bird boy: I'm out of here!  
Slow Poke: Same!  
Bird boy has signed out  
Slow Poke has signed out  
Little Miss Innocent: Well…..  
Pink Princess: Oh-My-God! You do!  
Little Miss Innocent: SSHHHH!  
Pink Princess: Who?  
Little Miss Innocent: Aqualad…..  
Pink Princess: *Claps hands* this is great! Can I tell everyone else!  
Little Miss Innocent: Just the girls…please not the boys!  
Pink Princess: Okay! OH! I got to go; the girls and I are having a meeting about the sleepover. Do you want to come?  
Little Miss Innocent: Yes please! I can't wait!  
Pink Princess: Bye!  
Little Miss Innocent has signed out  
Pink Princess has signed out

The next morning…

Allie woke up at 5:30 a.m. she walking in her bathroom put her hair in a high  
pony tail, and brushed her teeth. We walked over to her suitcase and pulled  
out a sports bra and short. She slipped them on. Then she quickly walked out  
of her room and out the door sure NOT wake anyone up. Once she was out she  
timed herself as she ran round the tower. She stopped at the training field  
her 2nd time around. She stopped her watch and walked over to control  
plane….it was on. Someone was practicing. She walked over to see who it  
was….Bad choice! The second she stepped onto the flied a bunch of bombs were  
flying at her.  
"AAAAAHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!" She screamed. She looked around….none was  
there. She saw a bomb coming at her she crossed her arm over her face and  
barest for it. She opened her eyes and they meet a masked a pair. At first she  
thought it was Robin but he wouldn't be smiling. It was Speedy. He pushed  
her out of the way of the bomb and landed on top of her. She smiled.  
"Tough training taking on bombs without a power or weapon?" Speedy teased  
her.  
"Oh no I was just testing your saving a girl in trouble skill." Allie  
explained smoothly.  
"So do I pass?" He asked. Their noses now touching.  
"Not yet…..There's still one more part to the test…" She told him.  
"Oh and what's that?" Speedy asked.  
"This." Allie said but didn't do anything because Speedy was lift off  
of her.  
"What do you think your doing?" Robin yelped. 'Damn it!' Allie  
thought.  
"Robin chill!" Allie told him getting up.  
"Did you really just tell me to chill? Alexandra Jean Sharp why was Speedy  
on top of you!" Robin yelled.  
"I was out of my morning run and I heard someone training so I though I  
would look and see who it was and when I stepped on to the flied and a bunch  
of bombs came at me! I was in shock so I just stood there. Speedy pushed me  
out of the way. If he hadn't I may have got REALLY hurt! So instead of  
yelling at him you should be thanking him!" Allie screamed. Robin let go of  
Speedy's shirt.  
"Thanks for saving my little sister! Now stay away from her!" Robin  
yelped gaping Allie by her waist and pulling her back to the tower.  
"Robin that is so unfair!" Allie yelped "Would you like it if I pulled  
you away from Starfire!"  
"No…." Robin told her he just about to let go of her when "You like  
Speedy!"  
"Um….well" Allie had nothing to say to her brother. He hit himself in  
the head with his free hand and let go of her. "Go in the tower. I have to  
talk to him." Robin ordered. Allie would have yelped but she was getting off  
easy so she did what she was told. Robin took a deep breath and walked over to  
Speedy. He was still where Robin had left him.  
"Come here to yell at me again?" Speedy asked as he walked over to the  
control plane.  
"No. I came here to really thank you and to say I'm sorry." Robin told  
him hanging his head.  
"It's fine. So I'm okay to see Allie?" Speedy asked.  
"Sure….just don't-" Robin started.

"Don't worry, I'm not sick!" Speedy said and walked off. Robin sighed- his little sister didn't need him anymore…

Allie got out of bed after her snooze she had from waking up early. She quickly washed and got dressed and made her way towards the common room. All the girls and Aqualad were sitting on the couch. They were in a middle of a conversation and greeted Allie when they saw her.

"Hi Allie!"

"Hello dear friend Allie!"

"Hey girls," Allie said smiling and sat down on the couch. "Is this the meeting?"

"Yeah you missed half of it," Emily said smiling.

"Kole's going to miss more! Though she'll be here in ten minutes," Allie said. Aqualad stopped eating from his plate of (late) breakfast.

"Kole? Why didn't you tell me?" he said his mouth full and zoomed out the room.

"He's got a crush on Kole like really bad," Allie said smirking.

"Yeah, so we have decided the sleepover actually starts around five. We order pizza for supper and don't share ANY with the boys at all," Emily said who was holding a clip board. Organized.

"So where's the sleepover going to be?"

"Well, we thought the common room will be too big so we decided on Starfire's room," Bumble Bee explained.

"Yes, my room is what you will call 'girly'," Starfire said.

"Guys…" Allie started.

"Yeah?"

"I think I got a crush on speedy!" she blurted out.

"What? Allie Robin will be very upset with you!" Starfire gasped, but still smiling.

"Guys! Well, girls, maybe we should talk about each other's crushes at the sleepover! So ZIP about them ok?" Emily laughed. Everyone nodded. Then there was a knock on the door.

"I'll get it," Raven said monotonously getting up. Surprise, it was…the mailman! Na, Kole and Kidflash.

"Hey girls!" Kole said, stepping in. Kidflash came in too.

"Hey girls…" he trailed off when he spotted Emily. Hmm…maybe he should join the 'Crush talk'…

"Hi Kidflash," Emily said smiling.

"So…girls in here? Yeah better go," he said and sped off as usual.

"Come the on Kole, please you are welcomed to sit down," Starfire said.

"So when does the sleepover officially start?" asked Kole.

"At five. We'll order pizza and make sure no boys have any!" Emily said.

"Then what happens if they answer the door?" Kole pointed out. "Kidflash will probably answer it first and rush off."

"Well…we'll make the pizza come through Starfire's room," Emily said.

"What? How?" Kole asked puzzled.

"You'll see…"

At five to five, Starfire was waiting outside her door in her newly bought pajamas which were purple silk. She was holding a big brown teddy bear and a pillow. She had gotten these ideas from the movies. She was waiting and then Robin saw her.

"Hi, Star. What are you exactly doing?" he asked.

"It is those secrets Robin," she said smiling.

"Ok, see you later," he said and walked off. After a few minutes all the girls arrived mostly at the same time and they went into Starfire's room.

"Wow, you room is pretty girly!" Allie complimented.

"Too girly…" Raven moaned. Yes, yes she came along, though quite depressed by wearing dark blue pajamas.

"Yeah you're right girl!" Bumble Bee agreed.

"Thank you dear friends! So what is the first activity on our list?" asked Starfire.

They went through all the stuff girls usually do at a sleepover, make-up, trying on clothes, eating pizza, laughing, making jokes about the boys…and then the it was 'talking about your crush time'.

"So! Who wants to start first?" Emily said, sitting on the pink carpet like everyone else. The lamp was the only light source which was on which gave the room a nice glow.

"Hey anyone got a bottle?" Allie asked,

"Yeah!" Bumble Bee said, getting out a bottle of coke. It was full!

"We can't use that! It'll fizz! Get the empty one!" Allie said. Bumble Bee got out the empty one and put it in the middle of the circle of girls. Raven was sitting out reading her book but she was playing referee. Bumble bee spun the bottle. Allie. All the girls started laughing and 'ooohhing'.

"Come on Allie tell us your crush!" Kole said.

"OK, my crush is…Speedy!"

"Speedy? I never would have guessed!" Bumble bee gasped dramatically.

"So what do you like about him?" asked Emily.

"Well, he seems nice and friendly and he's mega hot from my point of view! He also saved me from being hit by bombs today," Allie said enthusiastically.

"Wow really? When?" Kole asked.

"When I got up in the morning," Allie said.

"Ok, that's Allie done so turn the bottle, Bee!" Emily said.

"No, please may I have the chance to spin the bottle?" asked Starfire.

"Sure," Bumble Bee said. Starfire spun the bottle and it pointed to…her.

"What?" she gasped. Everyone started laughing.

"Come on Starfire! Tell us your crush! I _really_ want to know!" Emily said, even though she already knew.

"Ok…I…"

"Yes?" they all said quietly.

"Have…"

"Yes?" they said a little louder.

"A crush…"

"YES?"

"On…"

"YES?!"

"ROBIN!" Starfire blurted out a little loudly. She quickly slapped her hand over her mouth.

"I might have said that a little too of the loudly," Starfire said blushing.

"It's ok! So why do you like him?" asked Kole smiling.

"I do not wish to say that,"

"Raven!"

"Starfire, by referee you have to say why you like him," Raven said not looking up from her book.

"You heard her, now tell!" Allie said egging her on.

"Ok…he'scuteandbraveandhesavesmefromwhenIfallfromtheskyandheteachesmeearththingsandhehaspatiencewithmeandhe'ssweetandsowhatyouwillcallhotandhe'scuteandhe'scuteandhe's-"

"Enough!" Emily said stopping her. "We got the message!" (A/N if you can't figure it out she said: he's cute and brave and he saves me from when I fall from the sky and he teaches me earth things and he has patience with me and he's sweet and so what you will call hot and he's cute and he's cute and he's-…yeah she said that.).

"Sorry," Starfire said blushing. "I just wish I could tell him that but we are not the boyfriend and girlfriend yet."

"Come on you so belong together! Robin's too much of a chicken to say that," Allie reassured her.

"Starfire, you like him a LOT!" Emily said laughing. "So I'll spin the bottle this time."

The bottle pointed to Kole.

"Ha! On you!" Bumble Bee laughed. "So who's your crush?"

"My crush is Aqualad," Kole said simply without any blushes. Boring.

"Oh that wasn't any fun!" Emily said sadly but not meaning it (obviously!). "Kole, you're turn to spin." Kole spun it and it pointed to Bumble Bee!

"Oh no!" she gasped. Everyone started laughing.

"Come on!"

"Oh all right…it's Sparky!" Starfire gasped with glee while the others were confused.

"You're in love with what?" Kole asked confused.

"She is the talking about Cyborg. She is in the love with Cyborg!" everyone realized an started laughing.

"Yeah, I am," Bumble Bee blushed.

"So why?"

"Hey wait a second! Why didn't you ask me why?" asked Kole suddenly.

"Because it'll be no fun!" Emily laughed.

"He's kind of cool and cute and well he's my type of man," Bumble bee said.

"Cool, so the game's finished!" Emily said picking the bottle up. Everything started going 'oh!'.

"What?" she asked confused. She realized. The way she picked up the bottle made it face her!

"Oh no!" she gasped.

"So, who's your crush?" asked Allie.

"OK…it's…well…Kidflash," Emily said quietly.

"Sorry what did you just say?" asked Kole, cupping her ear.

"I like Kidflash!" Emily said again louder.

"I knew it!" Allie gasped. "So why?"

"Well, he's cute and funny and well…cool," Emily said.

"Ok, so I suppose the game's finished but…" Allie trailed off.

"But what?" asked Kole.

"But we haven't asked RAVEN who her crush is yet…" Allie said smirking. Raven froze.

"Err…" she said. They started walking towards her. She got off the bed and started walking back.

"You'll never get it out of me!" she said putting her book away. She was almost joining in the fun.

"No!" Bumble Bee said, pulling her back on the bed.

"Time for some the tickling!" Starfire said getting out her hands. The others followed suit. They started tickling her. And you know what? Raven started laughing really badly!

"Please….please…stop!" she said between laughs. They stopped.

"You laughed!" Starfire gasped.

"Yeah! So tell us…who's your crush?" Emily said.

"You…you…don't…know him," Raven said feebly.

"Hmm…well let's see…all the boys here and are taken- Robin, Speedy, Aqualad, Cyborg and Kidflash. Now poor Beast boy doesn't have one…" Emily said smirking.

"…" Raven said nothing.

"So…you want a hundred hours of tickling or will you just tell us?" Kole said trying to be tormenting as possible but it was pretty hard doing that when you're cute and short.

"Ok fine. It's Beast boy," Raven muttered. There was a very, very loud uproar of the girls cheering. It could be heard from the common room, though the boys couldn't tell what they were laughing about.

"Why?" asked Starfire.

"Well, he's kind of cute because he's short and I kinda like the fang that pops out when he smiles and he's so not funny that's why," Raven said.

"Wow! We learnt lots of things from each other today!" Allie said. "Time for the truth or dare!"

"Oh no…"

"And you have to be in it!" Bumble Bee said. They all formed the circle and the bottle was spun twice. Whoever got pointed at first was choosing the dare or truth and whoever was second was the victim. Emily was the victim and Kole was choosing.

"Ok Truth or dare?"

"Truth,"

"Have you got any factor that might disappoint a relationship with your crush?"

"Well…" Emily thought. She realized. "Yes." Kole gasped.

"What, what is it?"

"Ok, but promise not to freak out, ok?" Emily started. What she didn't know that her crush was listening to this.

"I am going to get married because in Tamaran where me and Starfire from it is a tradition to marry early," Emily said. She waited for the 'WHAT!??!?!?!?'s but it didn't happen.

"Oh," Kole said very serious. On the other side Kidflash sighed. He had no chance with her now and walked off, but normally! The bottle was spun again. Bumble Bee chooser and Allie victim.

"I dare you to kiss Robin," Bumble Bee said. "Only on the cheek." Starfire gasped so forcefully she coughed.

"Ok," Allied shrugged.

"What? Why are you so cool about this?" asked Kole.

"I kiss Robin all the time," Allie said.

"WHAT?" Starfire said practically standing up.

"Oh then do it then!" Bumble Bee said, regretting that she had done this dare because of Starfire's reaction. Allie looked and Starfire all hurt so she said:

"Well, maybe I should get another one, one that makes me say no," Allie said.

"Oh ok, because I have plenty ideas…"

After a while of that it was Allie's turn to be chooser and Starfire was victim.

"Truth or Dare?"

"Dare,"

"I dare _you_ to kiss Robin on the cheek," Allie said laughing.

"What?" Starfire said gasping but smiling at the same time.

"Come on Starfire!" Emily encouraged.

"Oh ok," Starfire said, getting up. She got out of her room after ages and tiptoed to the common room. Robin, Cyborg and Beast boy were playing video games. Starfire crept up right behind the sofa where Robin was sitting. She quickly got up and kissed him and quickly bobbed back down. Robin froze in mid game and Starfire quickly scarpered away.

"I have done it!" Starfire said, as soon as she came back into the room. All the girls started gasping and screaming, well quietly.

"Come on, let's all sneak up on our crushes!" Allie said, and the other girls followed suit, apart from Raven and Emily.

"Emily, why are you not participating in the enjoyment of surprise kissing?" Starfire asked her.

"Kidflash is so fast he'll be too hard to catch," Emily said. _And I have an idea…_

**So I have finished. If you have noticed, I have changed my name to Emily Snow12. Also, Lexy53196 has changed her name to Allie Grayson. So…REVIEW!!!**

**REVIEW!**

**REVIEW! **

**PLEASE!!!**


	6. Setting the blind dates up

**It's finally chapter six! I hope you like it! It's been written by Allie Grayson! (No, not Richard Grayson's sister). Please review because we haven't been getting any lately so…**

**The sleepover**

Allie came running back to Starfire's room after being dared to kiss Speedy. Kole and Bumble Bee had been dared as well and Kole and Bumble Bee's crushes had kissed them back! Allie's did as well but she was the only one to come back.

"Where's Kole and Bee?" Emily asked.

"Back there……" Allie told her giggling. Allie then explained why they weren't back yet.  
"No way!" Emily yelped "Um….did you see Kidflash out  
there?"  
"Yes! That was the other thing we had to tell you!" Allie yelped.  
"Yes! He was doing the walking!" Starfire exclaimed.  
"He was WHAT!?!" Emily yelled. Starfire and Allie nodded. Raven didn't flinch she carried on reading her book but she pulled a face to show she was surprised, behind her book.  
"Um…hi." Kole said once she and Bee walked in.  
"Hello Miss. Kiss!" Emily said smiling and laughing.  
"Hey did you see Kidflash walking?" Bee asked confused.  
"Yes we did! He looked upset," Starfire answered.  
"I wonder what's wrong with him…" Emily said.  
"Don't worry I'll have Robin look into it. I mean, they're both boys!" Allie told Emily. She nodded.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Next morning~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

There was a knock at the door. All the girls moaned they were so not ready to  
be up. The knocker knocked again. Allie sighed and answered the door. It was  
Robin.  
"Robin?" Allie asked. All the girls poked their heads up "What do you  
need?"  
"You! Come on NOW!" Robin told her grabbing her arm and pulling her in  
the hall.  
"Ah!" Allie yelped. Robin pulled her down the hall and into his room. The girls in the other room started laughing.  
"What do you want?" She yelped again.  
"To talk….About last night Starfire she- she" Robin couldn't get the  
'kiss' out.  
"Kissed you?" Allie asked.  
"SSSHHH!" Robin told her. Allie tried not to laugh at Robin's reaction but…..  
"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!" Allie laughed.

"Allie come on!" He shouted as he pulled off his mask.  
"Hey your eyes got Bluer." Allie told him as she clamed down. Robin took  
off his mask only in front of Allie and when he was alone. It took away the  
wall from Robin Boy Wonder and Richard Grayson. Robin rolled his eyes.  
"Come on Allie I need this talk now!" Robin shouted walking over to his  
bed.  
"Okay okay." Allie said as she jumped on his back.  
"Allie!!!!!!!" Robin yelped before they landed on his bed she was on top.  
Robin smiled.

"If you wanted to lay on my chest all you had to do was ask."

"It's funnier this way." Allie told him as she slugged her face into  
his chest. "So now that I'm comfily because SOMEONE woke me up!" Allie  
exclaimed.  
"Fine! Fine! Look I'm just confused on what to do next. Should I make  
the move or wait or don't do anything or-" Robin started telling.  
"Whoa whoa whoa! Hold it there Mr.! The one thing you don't do is not do  
anything!" Allie hollered sitting up to look at him.  
"What do you think I should do?" Robin asked her. Allie rolled her eyes  
as she layed back down.  
"TELL HER!" She answered. Robin now rolled his eyes.  
"Hold on." Robin told her as he grabbed his mask and put it back on. He  
had a feeling someone might come in and see his eyes…..he was part  
right……

Speedy was walking up the hall and turning back around and going back up the  
hall and turning back around. He didn't know what to do. Talk to Allie or  
let her come to him. Finally he walked to….Cyborg's room? And knocked on  
the door.  
"Hey Speedy what's up?" Cyborg answered.  
"Um….I was wondering if you could um…..go in the camera room and look  
for Allie for me?" Speedy asked.  
"Why don't you just go look for her?" Cyborg asked confused.  
"Because what if I know what I'm going to say and then she's not there!  
I just have to know for sure she's there!" Speedy told him.  
"Ok, sure man," Cyborg said walking towards his computer. Cyborg started jabbing the keys on the keyboard and on the computer came a view of Starfire's room.  
"Well she's not there." Cyborg told him. "Let's check the common  
room."  
Common Room Nope.  
Beastboy's room Nope (Why would she be there anyway?).  
Cyborg's room Nope.  
Bee's Room Nope.

They went though all the room's in the tower but Raven's and Robin's. Since Raven didn't let anyone into her room and she wasn't even there, Allie had common sense not to go in there…I think.  
"Check Robin's first she is his sister." Speedy reminded him.  
"Okay." Cyborg punched in a few keys and there was Robin with Allie's  
head on his chest.  
"Um….found her." Cyborg said uncertainly. Speedy sat down and looked at the screen with a shocked face.  
Allie was now getting up so was Robin they were walking to the door.  
"Put it to the hallway camera." Speedy said quietly. Cyborg did as he was  
told.  
Allie and Robin were in mid hug they both pulled away and Robin kissed the  
tip of her nose and her cheek. Allie smiled and walked away. Speedy was heart  
broken he slowly got up and walked away from the computer and to his room, without saying a thank you to Cyborg.

"Thanks," Speedy said. Oh.

Allie walked back, smiling. She had a feeling Robin wouldn't do what  
she told him too so she would take matters into her own hands. She walked into  
Starfire's room to see all the girls up.  
"So?" Bee asked.  
"What happened?" Kole shouted.  
"Sorry I can't say sister code of honor. We made it up when we were like  
seven and we can't say what happens in between brother and sister talks."  
Allie explained.  
"Meany!" Emily yelped laughing.  
"Next we should do," Allie started

BEEP!!! BEEP!!

"Titans go!" Robin yelped "Bee, Speedy, Aqualad, Kole, Kidflash you  
guys come too." He added. Everyone apart from Allie and Emily hurried out. After  
everyone was gone Allie and Emily looked at each other.  
"Do you have powers?" Allie asked.  
"Yeah, but they're rubbish," Emily answered.

"Oh…chat?"

"Chat."

Pink Princess has signed in.  
Black Beauty: You're slow!  
Pink Princess: We so have to set up Robin!  
Black Beauty: Duh! So….how?  
Pink Princess: Blind date! I'll tell Robin I have a girl an I want him to  
meet. And you tell the same…..but with a guy. Lol.  
Black Beauty: Do you really think it will be that easy?  
Pink Princess: I'm Robin's sister. I pull out my "please!" eyes and I  
get WHAT EVER I WANT! And Star with go for anything.  
Black Beauty: You have a point. Oh oops two points. Lol.  
Pink Princess: Okay so today's Thursday so Friday at La Pâté?

BlackBeauty: What time?

Pink Princess: 8:00pm.  
Black Beauty: Cool with me…….so how are you and Speedy doing?  
Pink Princess: I don't know if there is a me and Speedy! I was walking down  
the hall and I smiled and waved but he just nodded!  
Black Beauty:?  
Pink Princess: I know! So what about you and Kidflash?  
Black Beauty: Ok, I want to talk to him now but he keeps rushing off! Talk about hard to get!  
Pink Princess: Oh right. Well the guys are already here! Must have been easy with a pair of extra hands.  
Black Beauty: Yeah, bye.  
Pink Princess has signed out.

BlackBeauty has signed out.

Allie shut down her computer and walked out to see everyone.  
"Hey!" She called as she walked though the doors.  
"Greetings Allie! I would stay longer but friend Emily needs me on the  
chat." Starfire explained.  
"It's cool." Allie told her "So easy or hard."  
As the others minus Speedy and Kidflash who had left before Allie got there  
started to tell her the story about the set-ups. Starfire was logging on chat.

Purple Star has signed in.  
Purple Star: Hello Emily!  
Black Beauty: Hey Star.  
Purple Star: What is the matter  
Black Beauty: Kidflash….  
Purple Star: I am sorry!  
Black Beauty: Thanks but that's not why I wanted to talk to you. Speedy  
isn't talking to Allie so I though we would set them up on a date like in  
the movie but they don't know who their going to be on the date with!  
Purple Star: Um….okay.  
Black Beauty: Would you like to go on one?  
Purple Star: I would like that very much thank you friend Emily!  
Black Beauty: You're welcome Star. On 8:00pm at La Pete.  
Purple Star: Okay!  
Black Beauty has signed out.  
Purple Star has signed out.

Starfire and Emily walked back into the common room.  
"And that's how we won!" Cyborg finished.  
"Cool! Can I go on the mission?" Allie asked.  
"No! Its so dangerous!" Robin shouted.  
"Please! Roby please!" Allie begged breaking out the face!  
"Oh fine!" Robin told her. She smiled. 'Damn that face works!' Emily  
thought.  
"Yeah! Now as long as you're on a yes kick I need to talk to you in my  
room." Allie told him.  
"Fine." He told her walking to her room. Allie winked at Emily. Emily  
nodded back showing that Starfire said yes.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Allie's room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay so I was thinking you need to go on a date…..a blind date? On 8:00pm at La Pete?" Allie  
told him. Robin's eyes widened.  
"No." He told her.  
"But" Allie started.  
"No no no no no!" He yelled.  
"Please!" She told him using her face. He tried to fight it but  
couldn't.  
"Fine! But only because I trust you." Robin told her.  
"Whatever stops the pain Robin. Whatever stops the pain." Allie said  
leaving.

Allie walked back into the common room passing Emily on her way out she  
nodded to her. Emily smiled back. When Allie walked back in the common room  
and saw Starfire sitting on the couch.  
"Hey Star." Allie said as she walked over.  
"Hello Allie." Starfire sighed.  
"What's wrong?" Allie asked sitting down.  
"Emily she is un happy because of Kidflash." Starfire explained.  
"Well you know what would make her happy?" Allie asked.  
"No way?" Starfire replied.  
"A date with Kidflash!" Allie yelped.  
"I do not know." Starfire told her.  
"Come on! It will make her happy!" Allie told her.  
"Okay but just to make her happy." Starfire told her.  
"Yes!" Allie clapped. 'Everything's going great! I just have to get  
Speedy to talk to me.' Allie thought.

"I know! I'll make invitations so they'll think its all official! I'll make some now!" Allie gasped running off. Starfire smiled.

"Emily and Kidflash are going to be a couple! How glorious!" Starfire smiled.

Purple Star has signed in.

Pink Princess has signed in.

Purple Star: Hello, Allie. May I ask you a favour?

Pink Princess: Yeah sure, spit it out.

Purple Star: I have a friend I think he's called Tom and he will like to go on a date with you! On Friday 12:00pm at La Pete.

Pink Princess: Really? Well I'll like to meet him!

Purple Star: That is good! Bye for now!

Pink Princess: Wait! I've made the invites. Do you mind if I hand them out?

Purple Star: No! You can, I do not do the minding.

Purple Star has signed out.

Starfire got off her chair and tried to find Speedy. Finally she found him sulking down the corridor.

"Speedy!" she called. He stopped and looked at Starfire.

"What's up Starfire?"

"I need you to do me a favour please," Starfire said.

"What is it?"

"Would you mind going on a date with my friend Elizabeth on Friday at 12:00pm at LA Pete?" Starfire asked.

"Err…sure?" Speedy said uncertainly.

"Thank you! She'll be very happy!" Starfire flew off, grinning broadly.

"You did?" Emily asked.

"Yes! They are both set up!" Starfire said, smiling. Allie came into the room.

"Hi Emily!" she said grinning.

"Hi Allie," Emily said back. Allie came over to her.

"I found something in the post but I forgot to give it to you," Allie said smiling. She handed her a cream coloured Envelope.

"Thanks Allie!" Emily said and walked out the common room. Starfire and Allie squealed quietly.

"Now we need to get Kidflash," Allie exclaimed.

"That is going to be difficult," Starfire said.

"Don't worry…I have a plan," Allie said smiling.

While Kidflash and Beast Boy and Cyborg were playing on the Playstation, Allie sneaked into the common room with two 2 litres of coke (soda) in each hand. She walked up to Kidlfash.

"Hey Kidflash!" she said tapping on his shoulder. He didn't turn around but she did respond.

"Yeah?"

"I bet you can't drink two 2 litres of soda!" she said giggling. Kidflash paused the game and turned around standing up.

"Try me!" he said and started chugging down the first bottle of soda.

"Chug! Chug! Chug! Chug!" Beast Boy and Cyborg chanted in the background. After a few minutes Kidflash had finished his bottle. Allie gasped.

"You pig!" she gasped and giggled. Kidflash burped a huge burp.

"Err…I need to go to the loo," he said and ran off. Allie at her top speed went to the bathroom and knocked on the door.

"Ha! Got you!" she said and Raven appeared behind her and with her powers locked the door from the outside! The reason Allie couldn't do it was because it was way too high.

"I wonder why there's a lock on the outside," Allie muttered.

"Oi! Guys why did you lock me in?!" Kidflash said pretending to be furious.

"You mean girls, and you can't come out until you agree with the writing on this letter," Allie said.

"You're kidding right?" Kidflash said hopefully.

"Nope! So are you?" Allie asked. Raven sighed.

"Ok fine!" Kidflash muttered.

"You sure? Because I'm serious! There's no window in there!" Allie said laughing.

"Yeah! Please!"

"Ok!" Allie sighed and passed the letter under the doorway. Allie remembered something.

"Quick Raven hold the door with your powers so he can't get through!"

"What do you mean-"

"Don't worry! Come on!" Raven used her powers and held the door.

"Oi!" Kidflash shouted from the bathroom.

"I knew you were going to 'vibrate your molecules so you can go through things'!" Allie giggled.

"Ok fine. I'll go there to meet that girl," Kidflash said sighing.

"Thanks!"

"I have brought Kidflash and Emily on a blind date!" Allie said to Starfire in the privacy in her room.

"That is good! I cannot wait for when they come home with a closer relationship!" Starfire said excitedly.

**Yes!!!!! Finished finally! Sorry about the delay, just busy! Please review please! I beg of you! Thanks!**


	7. The big date

**So this is chapter 7! I hope you like it! It's quite short; I think…well I think it's going to be! Oh I know all the couples haven't been set up but they will soon. **

The next day Starfire woke up in her bedroom. Err…I think she would. She opened her eyes and sat up in her pink bed, looking out of her window, admiring the sea and sun. After looking at the scenery she got out of bed and changed into her uniform and then went to the common room. Bumble Bee was in the kitchen area making breakfast, and Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing on the Playstation yet again. Starfire walked over to Bumble Bee.

"Hello Bumble Bee!" Starfire said cheerfully as she always was.

"Hi, Starfire. What's up?" Bumble Bee replied.

"I need to ask you a question," Starfire said.

"Yes?"

"I have a 'blind date' and I was hoping that you will accompany me for choosing the right dress," Starfire explained.

"Yeah sure. After breakfast, ok?"

"Yes! Thank you Bumble Bee! Do you require any assistance with your cooking of breakfast?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah ok," Bumble Bee said nodding.

The table were the teenagers ate had to be expanded because of the amount of people who were at the Tower. I am so not bothered in saying who's sitting next to who but I will say Kidflash is not sitting next to Emily and Speedy isn't sitting next to Allie but Starfire is sitting next to Robin.

"These are great eggs Bee," Speedy commented.

"I like the tofu bacon Bee!" Cyborg said. Lol, na Beast Boy said that.

"Thanks, Starfire helped me with it," Bumble Bee said smiling.

"What? She did? Then fish with four eyes and slimy moving things would be in front of us!" Beast Boy said, disgusted.

"Beast Boy, I am learning to do the cooking on Earth and I do know that you do not like my food," Starfire said, a bit hurt.

"Oh sorry," Beast Boy muttered. After a while of chatting and eating, Bumble spoke.

"Starfire, ready to go?" she asked standing up. Starfire's face showed realization.

"Oh yes! I am ready," she said and stood up as well.

"Where are you going?" Robin asked.

"You don't need to know," Bumble Bee said.

Allie walked down the hall and went into the common room. She saw Raven sitting on the sofa all depressed. Well more depressed than usual.

"Raven? What's wrong?" asked Allie sitting down next to her. Raven was looking down at her feet and didn't look up.

"Nothing. Don't worry. And please leave me alone," she said quite quietly.

"Please, Raven, tell me!" Allie said, egging her on. Raven didn't reply.

"I said go away!" she snapped in a harsher tone. Allie sighed.

"You can tell me whatever is on your mind when you feel like it," Allie said walking away. She was about to leave the common room when there was a knock on the front door. Allie rushed to the front door and opened it. Starfire and Bumble Bee were there with Starfire holding two stylish plastic bags.

"Hey guys! So you went shopping?" Allie asked, closing the door.

"Yeah! Starfire wanted to buy a few things," Bumble Bee said. Starfire nodded.

"Yes it was most fun to get the items!" Starfire said.

"What did you get?"

"Too much things to name them," Bumble Bee said. Allie smiled.

"Ok then. Well bye, have to get ready for my date Starfire set me up with," Allie said winking at Starfire.

Allie looked through her suitcase looking for something to wear for her date. Finally she found what she was looking for. A pink mini-skirt with silver boots with a matching pink, silk top with a shiny silver small jacket. To top it all off, she had a beautiful pearl pink necklace brilliant pink hair clips carefully clipped into her hair, which was loose. She applied some lip gloss, eye shadow and some make-up to cover up her very few spots.

"I hope Tom likes me," she said to herself and left. Speedy who was her blind date had completely forgotton about it, was a little late and was hoping Elizabeth didn't mind…

Allie arrived at La Pete and entered. She looked around the restauraunt for her date but she couldn't find him anywhere.

"I wish Starfire told me what he looked like!" Allie muttered. With no success she sat down on a chair, waiting. Speedy finally burst in and Allie gasped but she didn't get up. Speedy had his back to her so obviously she couldn't see her. He was making the reservations. He seemed to sigh and turned around and he spotted Allie.

"What are you doing here?!" they said in unison.

**So there's the chapter! I told you it was short! Lol, this isn't the end actually! Sorry for interrupting!**

"I was told to come here to meet someone called Tom for my date!" Allie explained.

"I was told to come here to meet someone called Elizabeth for my date!" Speedy said.

"Oh…I think you're my date…" Allie said. Secretly inside her head she was whooping!

"Ok," Speedy said unenthusiastically. "We'll have to wait because there are no spaces."

"Well, let's sit down in the waiting area," Allie said sitting down on the soft chairs.

"So, well, hi," Speedy started stupidly. He really wanted to ask Allie why Robin had kissed her yesterday because he knew he liked Starfire.

"So what's going on with you?" asked Allie trying to start up the conversation.

"Well, I'm just walking around the tower, because y'know I have nothing else to do," Speedy answered.

"Cool. Look, Speedy, I really need to ask you something. It'll get a big weight off my chest," Allie said.

"Yeah?"

"Well…I've been…well…wondering…why you've been avoiding me lately," Speedy looked shocked.

"Oh well, you see…"

"Yes?" Allie said eager to find the answer.

"I thought…I saw…I saw Robin kiss you," Speedy said quietly. Luckily for him, Allie heard him. Allie laughed.

"Oh that's why? Oh don't worry! I have zero feelings for him!"

"Then why'd he kiss you?"

"Because we are so close it's like we are Bro and Sis so it's just a brotherly kiss," Allie explained.

"Oh!" Speedy realized. He blushed. "Oops."

"And how did you see me?" Allie said a bit annoyed now.

"Oh, well, I asked Cyborg if I could look in the security cameras," Speedy said nervously. Allie gasped and punched him playfully.

"Idiot!" she laughed.

"Hey! I wasn't spying necessarily," Speedy said playing along.

A while later, at Titans Tower, at 2:13pm, Emily was looking for Starfire.

"Starfire?" Emily shouted in the hallway. A muffled voice came from inside the toilet down the hallway.

"I am in the toilet Emily! I shall be out soon!" Starfire's voice called. The toilet flushed and then Emily heard the tap running. Starfire's figure appeared in the doorway a minute later.

"Hello Emily. Why did you call for me?" Starfire asked.

"I need your help on something," Emily said.

"What is it?"

"Follow me,"

"I think that would suit you best," Starfire said pointing to a beautiful black sparkly top Emily was holding. They were in Emily's room and Starfire was helping Emily choose an outfit for her date at 3:00pm. (Ok if you are wondering, Emily's getting married but its ok for her to go on dates with someone else either than your betrothed on Tamaran if you don't have a love-love relationship with them).

"Yeah, you're right. What type of trousers?" asked Emily.

"The dark blue jeans. They look wonderful on you Emily!" Starfire said.

"Thanks! So should I wear the onyx necklace with gold eye shadow?"

"Yes! Perhaps you could wear the gold boots of yours with a gold purse?" suggested Starfire.

"Yeah, I could! Thanks Starfire. I better be going now, or I'll be late," Emily exclaimed.

"Ok, bye Emily. I hope you enjoy you're date!" Starfire said and left. While Starfire was walking down the hall she could hear faint sobbing. She wondered- who could it be? It could be Bumble Bee but what reason would she be crying? It couldn't be Emily either because Starfire could hear it from the other side of the corridor! Starfire walked up to the sobbing which was coming out of Raven's room. Starfire pressed her ear to door to hear what was happening.

"Don't cry Raven. He'll probably will dump her as soon as he meets her," a soothing voice said. Starfire was extremely confused. Why on earth was Raven crying? Was she really depressed? Starfire sighed and left without a trace. She was looking down on her feet while she walked and then she bumped into somebody.

"Oh sorry! I- Oh hello Robin!" Starfire greeted.

"Hi Star," Robin replied. Then they both became silent with the lack of things to say.

"Err…I better be going now," Robin said and he walked away.

"No room?" Emily sighed. She was at one of many entrances of La Pete and they'd just said to Emily there was no room for two people to dine. Emily sighed in frustration and sat down on one of the chairs. In a flash, KidFlash appeared at the restaurant in a tux. Even though Emily wasn't exactly pleased with him avoiding her she couldn't help laughing at Kidflash, though she stopped it by putting her hand over her mouth. Kidflash seemed to sigh as well and then looked around the restaurant.

"Where's my date then…?" he muttered. Emily gasped, because she just realized Kidflash was supposed to be her date!

"Kidflash?" she said nervously, tapping on his shoulder.

"What…Emily?" he exclaimed surprised. "Are you my date?"

"Yeah, I guess," Emily said sitting back down. Kidflash sat down too.

"Oh right. So…hi then," he muttered.

"Kidflash, why are you always avoiding and running away from me?" asked Emily with no hesitation.

"I…well thought…well…I overheard you saying you're going to be married," Emily's eyes widened.

"Oh! Kidflash, it doesn't mean I can't like you. And I probably won't marry whoever I'm marrying anyway," Emily explained.

"Oh," Kidflash muttered, shy because of his foolishness.

"Well…do you want to chat while we wait?" asked Emily.

"Yeah sure,"

Back at Titans Tower, Starfire was still worrying about Raven. She stayed in her room and kept thinking of her. Finally, when she had enough of not finding the answer, she went onto the chatroom (finally!).

Purple Star has signed in.

Purple Star: Hello? Is anyone there?

Bird Boy: Yes.

Tin Man: Yes.

Green Clown: Yes.

WaterSurfer: Yes.

Stinging Bees: Yes.

Dark Girl: Yes.

Purple Star: Oh. I suppose you have been talking with out me?

Bird Boy: Don't worry Star, you didn't miss much.

Tin Man: Actually, I think you're lucky you missed one of BB's jokes.

Dark Girl: I have a headache now.

Dark Girl has signed out.

Green Clown: Dude! Why does she keep logging out?

Purple Star: Maybe she does not wish to talk to you.

Green Clown: No way! I mean c'mon who _wouldn't_ want to talk to me? *waggles eyebrows*.

Tin Man: Everyone in Jump City.

Stinging Bees: So guys what do you want to talk about?

Bird Boy: Don't know. We haven't been getting lots of crimes recently.

Tin Man: Come on! I don't want to hear somethin' 'bout crimes! What about something like…I know! Where on EARTH have Allie, Speedy, Emily and Kidflash gone?

Green Clown: Maybe…maybe they've been sucked by the green and purple monster!

Tin Man: And the green and purple monster will make them suffer by watching little Einsteins!

Green Clown: Then make them eat Starfire's food!

Tin Man: For Emily he'll feed her piles of rubbish!

Green Clown: Then he makes them dress up like the Tweenies!

Tin Man: Yeah and Allie can be Fizz, Emily can be Bella, Kidflash can be Milo and Speedy can be Jake!

Green Clown: Dude, how can you remember the names from that corny show?

Bird Boy: Oh My God have you guys lost it?!

Purple Star: Yes I am sure there is no 'green and purple monster'.

Stinging Bees: Yeah guys, I know you're trying to be funny, but it isn't working.

WaterSurfer: Yeah!

Purple Star: And why would be eating my food be a punishment? *sniffs*

Bird Boy: Don't worry Star, they're just plain stupid.

Tin Man: We're so not!

Green Clown: Yeah me and Cy ROCK!!!

Bird Boy: Yeah you have lost it.

Purple Star: I do enjoy this conversation even though it makes a mockery of my cooking.

WaterSurfer: I suppose it could be worse.

Bird Boy: It's fun making fun out of Cy and BB.

Purple Star: Oh no! Look at the time! I must be going now, goodbye!

Purple Star has signed out.

Bird Boy: Where is Starfire going now?

Starfire jumped off her seat and dived inside her plastic bag. She retrieved the clothes and changed into them. She was wearing pure white trousers with a sparkly purple top with tons of sequins and it seemed to be made especially because some sequins spelt STARFIRE across the top. Starfire also wore a purple necklace and made her hair really shiny. She kept her hair loose and was also wearing a denim white jacket that went down to her waist.

"I hope my date approves of me," Starfire thought and flew out the tower.

The Chatroom…

Green Clown: A crocodile!

Tin Man: Yawn…BB that's one of your worst jokes.

Stinging Bees: Yawn. Beast Boy, none of your jokes are funny.

Bird Boy: Hey guys what's the time?

WaterSurfer: 7:50pm.

Bird Boy: WHAT?! Have to go!

Bird Boy has signed out.

Starfire slipped through one of the entrances of La Pete and went over to the reservation desk.

"I would like a table for two please," Starfire said.

"I'm sorry madam but all of our tables are full at the moment. Would you like to wait until we sort you out a table?

"Ok thank you," Starfire said politely and sat down on one of the chairs in the waiting room. She was the only one there. She sat there by herself wondering about a date when someone came through the doors. She gasped.

"Robin?"

"Starfire?"

"What are you doing here?" asked Starfire.

"I'm here for a blind date Allie told me to go to," Robin said. "What about you?"

"Oh, I was told to come here as well," Starfire said. They stayed silent for a minute and then slowly turned their heads to look at each other.

"I think you're my date Star,"

"Oh…" Starfire blushed. She had always wanted Robin to say that!

"Well…I have to say you look really great," Robin said weakly.

"So do you," Starfire said blushing even more.

"So how was you're day today?"

"It was quite pleasant," Starfire hoped that the waiter would come in soon. Luckily, the waiter did come through the doors.

"We have a table for you, but you might have to share it with other people. Is that ok?" asked the waiter.

"Yeah it's ok," Robin said nodding.

"Very well, then please follow me," the waiter said. They both obediently followed the waiter to the table. It was a eight seater. They sat down next to each other. Then another waiter came and escorted another couple who looked really hungry but happy at the same time.

"Allie?"

"Speedy?"

Allie and Speedy turned around. They all gasped.

"Allie, why haven't you eaten yet?"

"We've been waiting for ages but we kept chatting," Allie said. Then another couple sat down. Guess who.

"Emily?!" Starfire gasped. "You've been waiting as well?"

"Yeah!" Emily said. Then Emily gestured and Starfire leaned across the table so Emily could speak into her ear.

"Lucky you, you didn't have to wait much and you have a hot date!" Emily whispered Starfire giggled.

"It's a coincidence that we all ended up eating together," Allie said smiling.

"So who wants snails?" Speedy said looking up from the menu. Everyone looked at him.

"We have to think of something to eat! I'm starving!"

"Yeah me too," Kidflash said. Emily rolled her eyes. "Looks like Robin is being the only gentleman here." Robin was helping Starfire choose something to eat.

"I never know earth people ate snails," Starfire said.

"Na, only French people do," Allie said laughing.

"Mussels? What are mussels? Are not they the things in your body?" asked Starfire confused.

"No, they're a type of fish. Would you like to order it?"

"Yes," Starfire said. Robin smiled.

"Ok, me and Starfire know what to order. What about you guys?" Robin and Starfire sighed when they saw Speedy balancing a spoon on his nose and Kidflash doing the same.

"Guys! What are you going to order?"

"Err…mussels?" suggested Speedy.

"Yeah let's all have mussels and baguettes!"

"No, snails!"

"I want to be French!" Kidflash exclaimed, (I won't put the accents and stuff sorry!) "Je'mappelle French Guy, j'ai soixante cinq! Je deteste mussels et j'adore snails! C'est bon!" everyone collapsed in laughter.

"I never knew you were French!" Emily said laughing. Then the waiter came and he was a bit surprised to see six sixteen year olds laughing like five year olds.

"Would you like to order now?" the waiter asked between coughs.

"These mussels are very nice," Starfire commented. "They taste like Sputfinks."

"I think it's more like Glorg," Emily said.

"Err…what are you talking about?" Kidflash asked uncertainly.

"Food from Tamaran,"

"Oh,"

"This food is pretty good," Allie agreed. They ate in silence without any more laughter but they did have the old comment now and again. But they did have a distinct sound of munching coming from Kidflash's side of the table. Amazingly, he was the first one to finish.

"Should we have dessert now?" he asked as soon as he finished.

"Dessert? I'm almost full!" Emily said.

"Oh…"

At one of the entrances to the restauraunt, Cyborg and Beast Boy were looking through the glass door if they could see the three couples.

"Beast Boy, I think I see them!" Cyborg said. "Boy, this is going to be good!" Beast Boy rubbed his hands together.

"Yes it is! Have you got it?"

"Yeah, but how are we going to sneak in?" asked Cyborg.

"Ok, I'll change into a mouse and sneak in and you go in when the French people at the desks turn around or something! Hey have you got the video camera?"

"You mean the miniature one? Yeah, no go!" Cyborg whispered. Beast Boy changed into a rat and squeezed through the bottom of the door he scurried away where Cyborg could see, into the toilets. Cyborg looked at the waiters, and when he turned the other way, he zoomed into the restauraunt into the toilets. In the toilets Beast Boy had changed back with an evil grin on his face.

"Let's do this!" he said. They crept out the toilets slowly so no one would notice them.

"There they are!" Beast Boy whispered quietly. Cyborg got a long pole behind is back which was shocking how he put it behind his back without anyone noticing. He put a mass of mistletoe on the end of it. The other guys were chatting not noticing them. They dived behind the big cushiony bench that some people were sitting on. Good thing they weren't on chairs or they could be seen pretty easily. Cyborg lifted the pole up and then across so the mistletoe was hanging in the middle of the table, quite high.

"Mistletoe? Oh…" they looked at each other, (It gets good!) the all slowly leaned in for a kiss and they finally did. Exactly when all their eyes were closed (including Robin's because even if it looks like his eyes are open they're actually closed), Beast Boy magically held a camera and filmed them! (Dun dun dun!!!). He filmed Emily and Kidflash first and then Allie and Speedy and he focused lots on Starfire and Robin (ooh la la! Perfect phrase in a French restauraunt!) Soon as Beast Boy saw them breaking apart Cyborg and Beast Boy rushed off, without being noticed, and laughing all the way out of the restaurant.

**MWHAHAHAHAHAH! Sorry, I didn't tell you how they kissed! Sorry just imagine them deeply kissing and you'll get the picture. Yeah I think this is one of the longest chapters actually lol. Please review! **


	8. A nowedding and uh oh

**Hi guys! Lol, I am writing this chap while eating cornettos. Please review!**

Starfire flew down the hallway towards Emily's room. She heard Emily's voice talking. Starfire pressed her ear on the door to listen.

"…and I will tell my friends. Bye," was all Starfire heard. Starfire knocked on door. Immediately, it opened.

"Starfire, Hi! I need to tell you something," Emily said, letting Starfire in. Starfire flew in and then put her feet on the floor.

"Yes?" she asked almost eagerly, wanting to know what Emily was talking about.

"I'm getting married today," Emily said. Starfire looked shocked.

"WHAT?!" she shouted. "Why now? I thought you kissed Kidflash yesterday? Also, I thought your marriage was going to be in a few months!"

"I know. I broke the Tameraen law. But I am never going to tell them," Emily said sadly. Her suitcase was already packed.

"Oh…" Starfire was upset. "I did not show you the wonderful sights on earth."

"I've seen them before anyway Starfire,"

"I guess…I have to say goodbye to you," Starfire said. Her eyes filled with tears. "Oh Emily!" they both embraced into a deep hug.

"Say goodbye to your friends," Starfire said.

"Yeah I will,"

…..

"Friends!" Starfire shouted in the doorway in the common room. Everyone turned around.

"You're leaving?" Allie gasped looking at her suitcase.

"Emily, why are you leaving?" Kole asked.

"I have to go back to Tamaran guys," Emily said. "Goodbye." She didn't wait for any more goodbyes, she just left.

"Goodbye," Kidflash said even though she'd already left. Robin came up to Starfire.

"I'm sorry Starfire," he said quietly. Starfire started crying really badly and the girls tried to comfort her, apart from Raven- she, Aqualad, Speedy weren't in the room anyway.

"I'm sorry Starfire," Cyborg said comfortingly going up to her. Beast Boy turned into a cat (a cute cat) and started purring beside her.

"She'll visit, don't worry."

………………………………..

On Tamaran, Emily was already there. The reason she was already there was because she came on a high speed ship. Really speedy. Seriously. Emily walked up to the castle and doors opened. Galfore appeared.

"Hello Galfore, where are my parents?" asked Emily politely.

"Hello Emily. They are preparing for the wedding so I have come to greet you. How is my Bumgorf doing?"

"She's doing fine, but she's upset that I've left," Emily explained.

"Ahh. Right, Emily, follow me and you will be presented with a small meal to please your stomach after your journey," Galfore said. Emily followed Galfore into the huge tower. She sighed. She didn't really want to be married but she had to. Her mind was whirring with feelings. Her groom wasn't too bad but he was big-headed and annoying. Galfore led her to the exact room Starfire and the Titans ate when they arrived. Make that when _Starfire_ ate.

"I hope you enjoy your meal dearest Emily," Galfore said, pulling out a heavy looking chair for Emily. Emily was still gloomy and sad from her departure from Earth because she really had wanted to live there with her Best Friend Starfire and she really missed Kidflash already…she missed everybody. Beast Boy's pathetic jokes, Cyborg winding Robin up, Allie and her winding Robin up, everyone. She ate her Tamaraen food in silence, forcing mouthfuls. After the meal she was taken up to her bedroom which was in another part of the huge tower, where the other normal people in Tamaran lived.

"Please prepare for your wedding Emily, we shall call you when the wedding is going to begin," Galfore said and left her. Emily shuddered whenever she heard the word wedding. She went over to her closet and looked at her wedding dress. It was white- it was identical to Starfire's when Starfire was going to be married. Emily quickly turned on her laptop and signed into chat. She prayed that someone was on.

…

Chatroom…

BlackBeauty: Hello? Is anyone there?

Purple Star: Hello!

Bird Boy: Hi!

Tin Man: HI Emily!

Green Clown: Hi!

Little Miss Innocent: Hey Emily!

StingingBees: Hey girl!

WaterSurfer: Hi!

Aimed Arrows: Hi!

Dark Girl: Hi.

Pink Princess: Hey Emily!

Slow Poke: Hi Emily!!!

BlackBeauty: Hey, whoa is this everyone?

Green Clown: Yep! Even Kole!

Purple Star: I do the missing of you already Emily!

Bird Boy: We all are.

BlackBeauty: Did you all arrange to come on or something?

StingingBees: Yeah, so we could all talk to you at the same time.

Purple Star: Emily, are you excited for your wedding?

BlackBeauty: No, I don't want to marry this guy.

Purple Star: Why not?

BlackBeauty: He's big headed.

Tin Man: Yeah?

BlackBeauty: And annoying.

StingingBees: Uh huh.

BlackBeauty: I think I once caught him flirting with another girl!

Dark Girl: Ouch.

BlackBeauty: Yeah, OUCH.

Pink Princess: What an idiot.

Little Miss Innocent: Poor you Emily!

StingingBees: I'd hate to be in your position right now!

Bird Boy: How's Tamaran?

BlackBeauty: Great I suppose. Galfore was wondering if Starfire was ok.

Purple Star: Did you say anything about me and Robin?

BlackBeauty: No.

Purple Star: Good, Galfore does become the overprotective k'norfka sometimes.

Tin Man: What would he do when he found out?

Purple Star: He will trap Robin in a confined room and have a very long and complicated conversation with him.

Green Clown: Hmmm not good.

Pink Princess: Wait! I need to do something!

Speedy's girl: That's better.

Aimed Arrows: Love your new username sweetie.

Bird Boy: ALLIE!

Speedy's girl: What?

Bird Boy: You…me…I…he…change…arggh!

Purple Star: Maybe I shall change my 'username' too!

Robin's girl: This is much more satisfying.

Speedy's girl: See Robin, you have your girl and Speedy has his. We're all happy! :)

Bird Boy: …

Purple Star: This is very amusing.

Green Clown: You said it!

Tin Man: Can't for Robin to blow his top off.

Speedy's Girl: If that happened all the all the girl's in jump city would faint of gorgeousness.

Dark Girl: Ha ha. I certainly wouldn't.

Tin Man: Oh yeah! C'mon Robin, go into the street and take your top off!

Green Clown: Make sure they're only girls on the premises.

Tin Man: The hospital would be busy.

Green Clown: Even busier when the nurses faint.

Bird Boy: Shut up, I'm not gorgeous.

Purple Star: …

Speedy's girl: You changed your name!

Tin Man: Looks like Starfire thinks you're gorgeous!

BlackBeauty: Guys, I'm not in the mood for listening to whether Robin is gorgeous or not ok?

Slow Poke: Yeah, cos I'm way more gorgeous than him.

Green Clown: No I am!

Little Miss Innocent: You know Robin's the one who has girls looking at him.

Green Clown: Girls don't look at me cos they're too shy.

BlackBeauty: For goodness' sake, could you stop talking about gorgeousness? Oh wait, there's a knock on my door.

Purple Star: There is? Oh…do you have to go?

BlackBeauty: Yes, goodbye, time for my wedding.

BlackBeauty has signed out.

….

Emily shut down her laptop quickly and opened the door. She had already changed while the chat was going on because everyone else was talking. There were both her parents with big smiles.

"Emily, are you ready dear?" asked her mother.

"Yes mother," Emily nodded. They all exited the room.

………XX……..

In the hall Emily started wincing a little bit because of the loud, squeaky music. Even though she was Tamaraen, she wasn't used to the music because she had been hearing rock/hip hop/romantic music the past few weeks.

"This music is terrible! We should have brought better players for your wedding, dear," Emily's mother muttered.

Oh it wasn't just Emily then. Emily now was also wearing a small weird crown that was almost the same as the Emperor's apart that the emperor's was big. The Emperor was still Galfore so life was good on Tamaran.

…………………………………………

Titans Tower…

Allie wandered down the hall and was acting interested in the black, boring walls. She stopped and sighed.

"Sheesh, why does Robin have such terrible fashion sense? These walls should be pink and the doors dark pink and the floor should be pink?"

"Then I'll probably die of too much pink," a voice murmured. Allie turned around to see Raven looking a bit sad but not too sad for a joke.

"And Robin would too, but he should be getting used to it now,"

"Why, you painted his room pink?"

"Na, he sees what Starfire brings from the mall," Allie laughed.

"Hmm…"

"Raven, are you ready to tell me?"

"Tell you what?" Raven asked, confused.

"Why you were sad yesterday, and Starfire told me you were crying. What happened?" Allied asked in a soft voice.

"Why do you want to know?"

"Because I'm your friend,"

"Fine, it's because the boys I have a crush on is going out with some girl and I really liked him," Raven explained.

"He might be talking about you!"

"No, she has blonde hair and brown eyes,"

"Oh…"

"So that's why," and Raven teleported. Allie sighed.

"I hope they get together soon," and Allie stomped off to Robin's room.

…………………..

In Tamaran…

"Emily, walk up the isle!" Emily's mother hissed. Emily had been stationary while everything in the wedding had happened because she was thinking about earth and how she enjoyed staying there. She wasn't hearing anyone talk to her, so she didn't hear what her mother just said, until she nudged her. Emily realized and obediently walked up the isle very slowly with her father. She had the same expression on her face that Starfire had when she walked up this very isle. Whoa, Tamaran holds pretty bad weddings (_Use Tamaran weddings for a guaranteed non-wedding! Only $10!) _. I mean no one wants to get married! Emily reached the destination and her father left her. Her groom wasn't there.

"Emperor, where's my groom?" asked Emily.

"He should be arriving very soon," Galfore said. Emily could see Galfore was looking annoyed, maybe he wasn't pleased that Emily was marrying this man? Finally after a few minutes, Emily's groom arrived panting from the running he did to get here. The people who were watching the wedding exchanged looks.

"Sorry I'm late, I had things to do, but I can not wait my beautiful bride," the man said with this strong English accent. Weird. He leaned to kiss her but Emily avoided.

"Now, Moon Fire, do you take Emily Snow has your bride?" asked Galfore.

"Yes, I do,"

"And do you Emily Snow, take Moon Fire do be your husband?"

"I…I…I don't!" Emily suddenly said. Everyone in the big bright hall gasped.

"What? Why not?" Moon Fire asked.

"Because you are a liar! And you are big-headed! And why were you looking at another girl?" Emily shouted furiously. The Tamaraens who were hearing this gasped.

"But…but…"

"How can you cheat Emily?!" Emily's mother shouted.

"I…I,"

"I nothing! You might have cheated but…" Emily paused. She took a deep breath. Moon Fire carried looking at her angry, frustrated. "…I have cheated also."

Now the Tamaraens gasped so loud it seemed all the air was disappearing by everyone breathing in at the same time.

"You! Then this is not all my fault!"

"No, when I saw you with that girl I felt rejected so I thought I might find some true love as well!" Emily shouted again. She was half-lying but whatever. Suddenly two guards came in and grasped Moon Fire.

"You are arrested!"

"Why? For cheating this idiot here?!" Moon Fire shouted.

"For cheating and stealing money from the Grand National Tameraen bank!" one of the guards said. They dragged him off. As soon as he was out the room, everyone started cheering. Her mother came up to her, smiling.

"You did not want to marry that man, did you?" asked her mother.

"Yes, and I am sorry that I have disobeyed and even disobeyed the Tameraen law," Emily said hanging her head.

"I'm glad you didn't marry him," her mother said.

"What?" Emily turned to look at her.

"Because today I'd realized he was a cheater when I saw the Daily Tamaran this morning. I didn't cancel it because I thought you liked him." Her mother said sadly.

"Did everyone see him?"

"Yes but no one told you,"

"Mother, maybe you should pick much better for my husbands!" Emily smiled. Her mother looked at her.

"Emily dearest, I want you to choose your husband. I want you to marry when you want to not at sixteen," her mother smiled back. Emily looked at her.

"Really mother? Oh thank you!" she cried and hugged her. (Urgh soppy scene! Lol! Still cute though!)

"I want you to go back to earth and develop this relationship with that boy," her mother said when they broke apart from the hug.

"Really?"

"Yes, but visit from time to time now,"

"Yes, mother I will," Emily said. She left the hall and also left for Earth in the ship, into deep space waving back at Tamaran.

……………..

At Titan's Tower…

"Well bye guys, we'll see you soon," Robin said. The Titan's East were leaving because Emily had left and they decided to return to Steel City. Allie was staying for a long period of time because she'd just realized her mother had to do a world tour for her job. Kidflash of course was going, the only reason he stayed was because of Emily.

"Goodbye Titan's East!" Starfire said waving.

"Bye," Raven said monotonously.

"Bye dudes and dudets!" Beast Boy said.

"Bye y'all," Cyborg said.

"Bye guys," Kole said. She was staying because Ganark had found a partner and wanted to spend time with her alone, so she was going to be staying with the Titan's for a little while.

Just when the Titan's East were going to depart a twinkling star in the sky came to view, (The sky's at sunset now). Then it got bigger and bigger and bigger. It was a ship and it zoomed through the atmosphere pretty quickly and guess who stepped out the ship? Emily! Starfire's eyes widened and became a little wet.

"EMILY!" she shouted and ran to her and hugged her tightly. Even though Starfire always hugged people very tightly (a little too tight) Emily didn't mind.

"Emily! Dudet, I thought you were getting married! What happened?" asked Beast Boy.

"I cancelled the marriage," Emily said simply when Starfire let go.

"Why?" Beast Boy asked again.

"Maybe because she didn't like the guy?" Cyborg said to him.

"Well it's great to have you back!" Bumble Bee said.

"Just a whole big group again!"

"Hey, now since Emily's back to you guys want to stay longer?" Allie asked.

"Yeah sure, why not?" Bumble Bee smiled.

A little later when everyone was in their rooms, Bumble Bee, Aqualad and Raven (who was already there) went to the common room.

"Hey Raven, what are you doing here?" asked Bumble Bee.

"I don't know, just want to relax, but since you guys are here-"

"Hey y'all!" Cyborg shouted. Cyborg appeared in the doorway with Beast Boy. "You've got to see this!"

"No I don't," And Raven got up to leave but Cyborg hauled her to the sofa. Cyborg got out a CD from his back and slipped it in the CD player.

"What are we watching?" asked Aqualad. Kole suddenly came in.

"Oh hi Aqualad!" she said smiling.

"Kole! Great! Even more people!" Cyborg said. He rubbed his hands together. "Right get a load of this!" Cyborg pressed the play button. Beast Boy appeared on the screen with his room as a back drop.

"Hello dudes and dudets. I bet you've been wondering how our friends make-out, right?" asked Beast Boy from the screen. He paused.

"Err…no," Raven muttered.

"You do? That's great! Then take a load of this!" the screen switched to an amateur video,(Beast Boy filmed it remember?) of Emily and Kidflash, Allie and Speedy and Starfire and Robin. Bumble Bee put her hand over Kole's eyes for a joke because she was so small (in here she's the same age as everyone else) and Beast Boy and Cyborg were laughing. Then the screen faded to Beast Boy again.

"Now you're probably disgusted by this, so you think- how wrong are our friends?" and the screen turned blank. They didn't realize that everyone else had been staring at the video…

**MWHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH! Now I said why Raven feels so bad, don't worry BB/Rae soon I think. Did you like it? Cliffhanger! Review if you want to the chapter soon! Bye! **


	9. Forgiving, jealousy and start of trouble

**Hey guys! Did I update fast for the last three chappies? Yeah don't get used to that cos I have exams so I won't be updating in a while. Ok on with the show!**

**Review from the last chapter: Emily has just cancelled her wedding and now all the people who went on the date have seen their 'kissing' movie. Oh dear…**

"CYBORG!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!!?!?!?!?" Robin shouted. "BEAST BOY?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!"

Cyborg and Beast Boy turned round and 'uh, oh' expressions slapped across they saw Starfire and Robin fuming. The others moderately fuming and Kidflash laughing his head off. Silently.

"Err…" Beast Boy couldn't say anything. Raven, Aqualad, Bumble Bee and Kole looked at each other. They all started laughing at the scene, apart from Raven though she was smirking and probably her happy side would be having a laughing fit real bad.

"It's not what it looks like!" Cyborg said randomly.

"What else would it look like?! Little Einsteins?!?!"

"Maybe big Einsteins 'cos you guys are pretty tall for children," Beast Boy joked. Bad move.

"Why did you capture our affectionate moment and show it to everyone?!" Starfire shouted, surprisingly. Kidflash couldn't hold is laughter anymore and burst out laughing.

"Guys, that is really stupid and embarrassing for us!" Allie said matter-of-factly.

"Why'd you do that?!" Emily retorted.

"That was so flipping embarrassing! How can you do this?!" Speedy shouted.

"Come on guys, it's just a joke! It's not like they put it on T.V. or anything," Kidflash pointed out. Cyborg and Beast Boy exchanged looks.

"Err…we did," Beast Boy said in a quiet voice.

"YOU WHAT?!?!?" Robin bellowed yet again, towering over them. Imagine a gag when he's really big and furious and Beast Boy and Cyborg are like really short.

"It was at 3:00am! No one probably saw it!" Cyborg said convincingly (and timidly).

"Guys! Calm down! It's funny! And after seeing you're performance Robin, I'm pretty sure they're probably going to stay a mile away from you," Allie said, not being so mad anymore. "Though that was annoying."

"Sorry dudes! We weren't thinking straight! We've should have never done it," Beast Boy apologized.

"Yeah sorry y'all. We'll make it up to you!" Cyborg said. Starfire sighed.

"I do hope X'hal you do not do that antic again!" and she stormed (flew) off. The rest left the living room while Robin, Cyborg and Beast Boy where still there. Robin just stood there gobsmacked.

"Did…did…you…you…just apologize?" Robin said shocked.

"Yeah, not anything new dude," Beast Boy said.

"No, I don't think you've ever said sorry before," Robin said. He walked off.

"Err…"

"Beast Boy, I think we learned a lesson today," Cyborg sighed.

"Yeah…never joke about little Einsteins," Beast Boy said shaking his head. Cyborg smacked his forehead.

The next day, Robin and Starfire hadn't fully forgotten about the scene last night, so they were acting a little different around Beast Boy and Cyborg. Speedy was acting weird too as well as the rest but Kidflash. At breakfast, Starfire and Robin tried to sit the furthest away from them and when they passed them in the corridors they didn't seem to notice them. Today was the first few days of Robin Starfire's/ Emily Kidflash's/ Allie's Speedy's new relationships. The others were doing the same. Kidflash zoomed so fast that he couldn't avoid them anyway. Beast Boy and Cyborg also were being a bit strange like not teasing them about their relationship etc. Maybe they wanted to make it up to them by not teasing them for a while.

…..

Chatroom…

Purple Star has signed in.

Dark Girl has signed in.

Sorry has signed in.

Sorry has signed in.

WaterSurfer has signed in.

Speedy's girl has signed in.

Stinging Bees has signed in.

Aimed Arrows has signed in.

Little Miss Innocent has signed in.

BlackBeauty has signed in.

Slow Poke has signed in.

Little Miss Innocent: So Hi guys.

Sorry: Hi guys. Look, I'm really sorry! Please, I want to talk to people now!

Sorry: Yeah look guys we are really sorry.

BlackBeauty: Ok, number 1) I don't know HOW to thank you because I can't tell you apart and 2) Where's Robin?

Bird Boy has signed in.

Bird Boy: Hey.

Sorry: Robin! Please, don't be mad! We really mean it!

Sorry: Please, don't get annoyed with us.

Bird Boy: Well…hey Allie! Why do you still have that name?

Speedy's girl: 'cos it's true. Oh me and Speedy are going out tonight.

Bird Boy: You…him…what…I….ARGHH!

Sorry: Dude you have to stop doing that!

Sorry: Yeah! Oops sorry, need to ne nicer.

Aimed Arrows: Na, don't worry. And ok, guys I suppose we can forgive you.

Purple Star: I shall do the forgiving if you change your names.

Green Clown: Ok. Thanks Star. So guys, do you all forgive us?

BlackBeauty: Yeah ok.

Speedy's girl: Yeah.

Slow poke: Don't need to forgive!

Tin Man: Thanks y'all. What about you Robin?

Bird Boy: …

Green Clown: Please?

Bird Boy: Fine.

Green Clown: YAY!!!!

Tin Man: YAY!!!

Dark Girl: Now you're the little Einsteins.

BlackBeauty: Yeah, only little kids and Starfire says that.

Purple Star: Emily! You say that also!

Starfire got off her seat to find Robin and ask him to do something with her. But every time she found him he was busy or wanted to spend time with Allie. Starfire was getting frustrated because he was always spending time with Allie. Allie seemed to be enjoying it but then she got a bit bored and finally she went off to find Speedy. Starfire was considerably upset after this happened five times. Suddenly, she found Robin outside someone's room.

"Robin! Hello! Do you wish to do the going out with me?"

"No thanks, kinda busy, maybe tomorrow?"

"Oh, okay," Starfire sighed. Not again!

Robin was looking for Allie. Surprise, surprise! He was annoyed that Allie was going on a date with Speedy. He wanted her to spend time with him. He found her sitting on the couch in the common room with Speedy. Robin quickly sat next to Allie had wrapped his arm around her in a friendly way. Allie rolled her eyes.

"Hey, Robin. Have you done any private time with Starfire?" Allie teased.

"No, I wanted to spend some time with you," Robin said smiling. Starfire had watched this and secretly was filling with jealously. Why did Robin want to be with Allie so much? Didn't he like her?

"Speedy's spending time with me thank you very much!" Allie said. Speedy was getting annoyed.

"Yeah, Robin. Allie doesn't need you everywhere," Speedy said. Robin let go of Allie and Speedy wrapped his arm around Allie. Robin sighed but he stayed where he was. He wouldn't let Speedy be by himself with Allie.

"What you're watching?" Robin asked trying to start up a conversation.

"I think I want to watch a romantic movie," Allie said, cuddling up to Speedy just to wind Robin up. Also to wind Robin was that he was going to have to watch a romance movie. Starfire decided she wanted to be realized she was in the room so she immediately sat down next to Robin.

"Hello Robin! What are you watching?" she asked, as if she didn't know.

"We're going to watch a romantic movie but I don't know which," Robin explained. Starfire smiled.

"May I accompany you in this movie?" she asked.

"Yeah," Starfire sat closer to Robin. Allie, when Robin was looking, winked at Starfire. Starfire winked back.

XXXXX….XXXX

Halfway through the movie the boys were snoring and the girls were watching avidly. When the scenes got emotional they started crying a little bit. They reacted to whatever happened in the movie, whilst the boys slept through it. After the movie finished, both girls had to wake the boys up.

"Robin! Wake up! The mov-," Starfire stopped when Robin started talking to Allie. Starfire got a bit jealous so she got up and left. She was quite annoyed how he was trying to be with Allie. Why didn't he leave her alone with Speedy? Starfire wondered. Robin didn't realize Starfire had gone until he turned around.

"Where's Starfire?"

"She left," Allie said. "Oh look! Have to get ready!" Allie gasped and rushed out the common room.

…xx….x.x…x...x...x…x...

Allie went through the hall and knocked on Starfire's door.

"Starfire?" she called.

"Yes?" a sad voice replied.

"Can I come in?"

"Yes," Allie came in and sat next to Starfire who was sitting on her bed.

"Are you upset that Robin keeps trying to spend time with me?" Allie asked. Starfire nodded.

"Yeah, I'm annoyed too. I'll just ignore him and one day I'll tell him off," Allie said smiling.

"But why does he? Is he afraid of Speedy hurting you?"

"No! He just thinks I'm a six-year-old who still needs looking after," Allie laughed.

"Oh," Starfire smiled. "Do you think he's still interested in me?"

"Do you think…?" Allie scoffed. "ARE YOU KIDDING? He practically has a crush as big as the solar system on you!"

"Oh, that is good because I have been worrying about that lately," Starfire said.

"Hey Starfire, do you wanna help me to pick out my outfit for my date with Speedy?" asked Allie.

"Yes!"

…….

"Maybe the pink skirt will look quite nice on you," Starfire and Allie were in Allie's room, sorting out Allie's outfit.

"Yeah, I think that's sorted!" Allie said smiling. She adjusted her hair. "Do I look good?"

"Yes," Starfire nodded.

"Oh Starfire, I almost forgot. If Robin asks Cyborg: 'Could you hack into La Pete's security system and the camera so I can keep an eye on Allie?' then either kiss Robin so he shuts up or push him away."

"Ok, so you are going to La Pete? Does Robin know what restaurant you will be dining at?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah, think he does. Well have to go now!" Allie said getting up. While she was leaving the room she said: "Remember!" and it echoed through the halls so Starfire could not forget.

Starfire floated down the hallway sadly, drooping. Then she heard two people talking in one room. She pressed her ear on the door. Gosh she keeps doing that! What an eavesdropper!

"…don't get the point! No, I was talking about you!"

"It didn't sound like you were!"

"No, just so Cyborg wouldn't tease me!"

"If he did I'll take care of him!"

"…"

"…So you want to go out with me?"

"Yes!!! I been trying to ask you that all these years! But I was too shy 'cos you're all goth and scary and stuff!" (You can probably guess who's talking round about now).

"Oh! So you like me?"

"Yeah, Raven I love you,"

"I love you too Beast Boy," (IF YOU CAN'T FIGURE IT OUT NOW, RESTART SCHOOL!)

Then there was silence after that. Starfire looked at what door she had been eavesdropping. Raven's room! No one went into Raven's room! Starfire smiled.

"Some people have a wonderful love life then," Starfire muttered and went away before Raven and Beast Boy murdered her.

"Now I should have to sort out my love," Starfire sighed. Then she found 'her love' walking along the corridor.

"Robin! How are you today?" she asked cheerfully.

"Err great. Hey have you seen Allie?" he asked. "I can't find her any…oh she went on her date! I have to see if she's ok!" Robin was about the run when Starfire caught him.

"Why? Why shall you always seek if Allie is the ok? Why can you not forget about her for a few minutes?" Starfire asked gently.

"I have to, because she might be in danger," and Robin ran off. Starfire smacked her forehead. So unlike Starfire. She flew after him so he didn't get Cyborg to hack into La Pete's security system.

"Robin! Wait!" Starfire called. He ran straight to Cyborg's room. Goodness' sake, he's so predictable.

"Cyborg! Cyborg!"

"What what?"

"I need, I need,"

"Yes, yes?"

"Could you hack into La Pete's security system and the camera so I could keep an eye on Allie?"

"Err…why?" asked Cyborg confused.

"Because I just want to see if she's ok!"

"Look, just spend time with your gi- Starfire or she'll just break up with you man," Cyborg said. Robin's eyes widened.

"Really? I wouldn't think so. She can look after herself. And Allie makes lots of mistakes so that's why I don't want her to be alone with Speedy. Allie is much more precious," Robin snapped.

Cyborg nudged him to the direction of the doorway. Robin turned around to see Starfire was there standing, salty tears dribbling down her face. His eyes popped out of his head.

"If that is what you think about me then I will do the 'breaking up' with you!" she cried and ran out. Notice she _ran_ out. Not _flew _out. Robin sighed.

"Oops…"

"I told you!" Cyborg said and left the room.

Starfire was only sniffling now but she was so hurt of what Robin just said. And she knew he probably meant more.

Chatroom…

Sniffling Star has signed in.

Little Miss Innocent has signed in.

BlackBeauty has signed in.

Sniffling Star: Hello

BlackBeauty: Starfire! Haven't seen you all day! Err…why are you 'Sniffling Star'?

Little Miss Innocent: Yeah, are you upset about something?

Sniffling Star: Robin said hurtful things about me. I shall not see him ever again!

BlackBeauty: What? A relationship that lasts two days? Yeah long!

Little Miss Innocent: Why?

Sniffling Star: He said Allie was more precious than me!

Little Miss Innocent: WHAT?!

BlackBeauty: Don't worry, he'll realize soon. Allie told me he always made mistakes like this.

Sniffling Star: I hope.

Sniffling Star has logged out.

Starfire flew out the room and into the common room. There were quite a lot of people there and Allie and Speedy were already back. And robin was there to. Starfire wanted to go over to Allie ask why she was back so quickly when someone put their hand on her shoulder.

"Yes?" she turned around. Guess who.

"Starfire, I didn't mean what I said. I didn't mean any of it,"

"Ok, thank you." Starfire turned around but Robin held onto her.

"Please Starfire! You're more precious to me than anyone in the universe! I love you!"

Those last three words.

Last three words.

Those words.

Those words kept ringing in Starfire's head.

"I love you too," she said. Quickly their lips met and they kissed deeply (obviously! What you think, they gave each mouth-to-mouth?). When they finished their kiss Starfire smiled and everyone started cheering. Maybe they shouldn't have kissed in front of loads of people…

…….x…..x…..z.z.z.z.z...Zz...z.z.z

When it was midnight and everyone was asleep, Allie had woken up and had a strange urge to have a drink. She got up and went into the kitchen area and turned the light on. While she ran the tap, cool water sloshing into the glass, someone came in.

"Allie? What are you doing up?" asked Robin, rubbing his eyes (mask).

"I wanted a drink of water," Allie said and drank the water. She finished it quickly.

"You're water's nice," she laughed.

"So why were early from your date?" Robin asked walking up to her.

"And why were you mean to Starfire?" Allie retorted. "But nice kiss Robin, you did it in front of everybody!"

"Ha, ha, very funny,"

"Thank you!" Allie said sweetly, winding him up. "Well I've got to go to bed now."

"OK, goo-,"

"What's the problem?" someone said, appearing at the doorway.

"Speedy, nothing's the problem!" Allie laughed. "And go to sleep."

Suddenly the TV turned it self on. The screen showed a back drop of the  
inside of a clock with those spinning things. They all came up to it. Someone  
came on the screen. Slade.  
"SLADE?! What are you doing here?" Robin shouted into the screen. You  
know, he really hates Slade. Then Starfire, Raven, Kole, Beast Boy, Emily and  
Cyborg came in.  
"Hello my dear." Slade said to Allie trying to sound nice....yeah right!  
"Don't talk to her!" Robin shouted.  
"Robin my boy the girl can talk for herself. Who are you?" Slade asked. Allie  
frozen with fear couldn't talk.  
"I...I..." Allie stammered.  
"Her names Allie. That do it?" Speedy asked.  
"Allie? Well I would love to meet you so," Slade started.  
"Over my dead body!" Speedy and Robin hollered. Allie was now in Robin's  
arms.  
"Important is she?" Slade asked.

"That's none of your business!" Robin snapped.

"What's it got to do with you?"

"You'll find out. Fair well Titans. And Allie I hope to be seeing you soon." Slade finished. The screen went black.  
"W-What does he w-want with m-m-e?" Allie asked sobbing into Robin shirt. She  
had heard stories about Slade and Terra. For a few weeks she couldn't sleep last year about the frightening scary stories of the two menacing villains.

"Don't worry, Allie. You'll be safe," Robin turned to the other guys. "We need to stop Slade. Our first mission all together."

"Why? I don't want to fight villains again!" Beast Boy whined. Everyone ignored him.

"But Robin, Me and Allie can't fight!" Emily said.

"Then you'll look after the tower,"

"I thought you said you had powers?"

"Very weak ones, I can only shoot miniature starbolts and they only tickle you," Emily said.

"Wait! I need someone to use me because when I freeze, I can't move!" Kole said.

"You freeze?" asked Allie, surprised. Kole nodded. Everyone made room so she could show them. She froze in a stationary standing shape. Some people gasped. Kole changed back.

"Emily, can you hold Kole?" asked Robin.

"Let's see," Emily said. Kole changed into stone or crystal again and Emily put her hands on her arms and tried to lift her up. She kept groaning and whining.

"Err…I don't think I can," Emily said giggling nervously.

"Don't you have Starfire's strength?" asked Beast Boy. Emily shook her head.

"Let me have the go," asked Starfire. She too tried it. She could lift it up easily.

"But we need you to shoot starbolts Starfire," Robin pointed out.

"It doesn't matter, me and Emily can look after the tower and Kole can go. She can still like protect you when someone shoots at you," Allie said.

"I don't know, because people keep trying to steal me because I'm crystal," Kole said. "Should I stay?"

"Yes, you can stay while we go,"

"Do we have to go now?" whined Beast Boy again.

"Yes,"

**Oh. I hope it wasn't too much of a delay! Yay chapter nine's done! It gets really serious after this! New chapter is coming sooner or later! Please review! **


	10. Slade

**So I think tenth chapter? Please read and review or no more!!! **

Allie was sitting on the couch shaking she was so scared. The Titans had left to search for Slade and now it was getting quite dark outside. They were all sitting on the couch and Allie had a blanket over her but it didn't help her shaking. Emily and Kole were  
trying to get her to clam down. Like saying 'the titans will find Slade before he finds her' etc. But no luck.  
"What if they don't find him, what if he catches me!" Allie repeated.  
"Allie everything with be fine." Emily told her. Yeah right.

"Yeah we'll call the Titans as soon as you're captured. I mean _if_ you get captured," Kole said, realizing her mistake. Then a shadow hovered outside the window. Then Slade and three menacing looking villains crashed through the window! Glass flew everywhere and the girls had to avoid some large shards of glass.  
"AHHHH!!" Allie yelped when she saw them.  
"Get prepared," Emily said. The three robots attacked Emily and Kole. The robots shot their lasers but Kole jumped up and formed into crystal and smashed one of the robots. Emily started shoot mini Starbolts that broke off some parts of the robots but it wasn't much help until she broke of the laser. Quickly Kole grabbed the gun and shot both of the remaining robots and then Kole quickly jumped and formed into crystal yet again. It smashed both the robots.

"Great work Kole!" Emily smiled. Then they realized Slade had put duct tape over Allie's mouth and carried her out with her under one arm. Emily started shooting mini starbolts and a bit of Slade's metal parts fell off but Slade turned and whacked Emily right in the face. Due to lack of training, Emily couldn't get up so Kole decided she'll do her new trick on Slade but unexpectantly caught her and through her into Emily who was just recovering. They were both knocked out and Slade carried Allie out the tower.

………………..with the others………………………

The other many titans were searching for Slade and his base. Robin and Speedy and Starfire were searching for his base, Cyborg and Raven and Bumble Bee were looking for other trouble in the city, Aqualad and Beast Boy and Kidflash were also searching for robots. They all had communicators so they could contact each other when needed. Robin, Speedy and Starfire were searching everywhere for the base and came in contact with robots. After they beat them up they carried on walking (or flying) to find the base.

"I hope Allie's ok," Robin said quietly. Starfire was getting the pang of jealously again, but she remembered when Robin did everything to save her so it helped her a little bit.

"Me too, maybe someone else should've stayed with the girls," Speedy agreed.

"Yes, but Emily and Kole would have alerted us with the communicators we left them that Allie was missing," Starfire said. In another part of the city everyone else was a little bit worried about the girls back home too. Then Robin heard a beeping noise from his communicator. He prayed it was not Emily or Kole saying Allie was gone. It wasn't.

"I think we found Slade's base," Raven said in her monotonous voice.

"Good, we can beat up Slade before he get's Allie,"

They arrived they're but then they discovered it was Slade's old base. Robin was fuming.

"You said this was Slade's base!" he shouted.

"Calm down man! It was Beast Boy's idea!" Cyborg said. Beast Boy meekly turned into a rat.

"Well let's see if we can find the proper base,"

………………….with Allie and Slade………………………

"I told you I would see you." Slade told Allie. They were in Slade's horrible, cold base with Allie's feet duck-taped to the chair and her hands were tied together with rope. Allie tried to get out but she couldn't. Her duck-tape across her mouth was ripped off, but she didn't know why.  
"Now I have you alone, I need to ask you some questions," Slade said with his creepy voice. (Oh, that's why) Allie was shaking more than ever before. She was so scared she felt she might pee right that moment!

"What questions?" she asked timidly.

"How are you related to Robin? A girlfriend maybe?" this comment made Allie forget about being scared and Allie couldn't help but laugh.

"Since when do sisters and brothers become boyfriend and girlfriend?" Allie asked.  
"Oh so you're his sister? Even better," Slade said walking over to the  
computer, with a menacing voice.

……………………….Emily and Kole……………………..

Emily and Kole recovered from their knock-out. Emily gently got up.

"Allie, where are you?" she said weakly. Then she saw how messed up the common room was with the metal parts of robots and the blanket Allie had been under was on the sofa without Allie.

"Kole! I think I remember Slade running off with Allie!" Emily gasped waking Kole up. Kole got up.

"Yeah me too! We have to alert them!" Kole got out her communicator and quickly dialed Robin. Robin's face appeared on the screen. Before he could say 'what's the problem?' Kole spoke first.

"Allie's captured by Slade!" Kole blurted out.

"What! Ok, we need to find Slade's base now!" and the communicator switched off.

"Nice conversation," Emily said sarcastically. They sat on the steps that led into the hallway and common room bored. Then Emily spoke up.

"I want to be helpful, not just sit around," Emily said sighing. Kole nodded.

"Yes, you're right," Kole said. "I'm going to get something to eat, maybe we can think of something." Kole got up. Then Emily suddenly gasped.

"I know!" she zoomed to the big TV screen. "I don't know why I didn't think of this before!"

"What?" asked Kole going over to Emily.

"Ok, remember a bit of Slade's costume fell off? Would you mind giving it to me please?" asked Emily. Kole nodded and went over to the sofa and found the bit of metal.

"Here," she said. Emily put the piece of metal on a little platform which just popped out and it slipped back in. Then the screen showed in big letters ANALYSING and then it came up with Slade's picture. Emily typed on the keyboard and Slade's picture zoomed off revealing a map and a 'S' on a rectangle on the middle of the map.

"Slade's base is at the 'The garage'," Emily said.

"'The garage'?" Kole questioned.

"I think it's a place where they fix cars,"

"Do you know the actual address?" asked Kole.

"Yes, it's 64 Maple Street," Emily said.

……………………………after telling Robin………………………………

"Great, thanks girls this will help us find Allie a lot easier," Robin said down his communicator.

"You're welcome!" Emily said from the communicator and the screen turned blank.

"Everyone go to 64 Maple Street," Robin said down his communicator to everyone after he turned it back on. He got back a lot of 'ok's. They reached the place quickly and Kidflash reached their first well, you know, he's fast.

"Where's his hideout?" asked Kidflash.

"Down there," Raven said pointing to a ladder. The titans jumped down the ladder and they indeed came to one of Slade's recognizable bases. Those clock spinning thingimajiggies were all over the place. Was Slade obsessed with clocks or something!?

"We have to be careful so none of Slade's robots see us," ordered Robin. The titans nodded. They avoided the cameras and KOed the robots when they came near some. Then they found four doors.

"Split up!" Robin said. Robin and Speedy went in one, Starfire and Raven went in another, Beast Boy and Aqualad went in one door then Bumble Bee and Cyborg went in one and Kidflash went in one by himself.

Starfire and Raven flew through the corridor and then suddenly a laser hit Raven out of nowhere. Starfire turned around to see four slade like robots looking at her. Starfire without a second thought started attacking and Raven quickly recovered and attacked the minions also. Aqualad and Beast Boy had to fight some robots as well as Bumble Bee and Cyborg. Unfortunately since Kidflash went with nobody, he had to be faced with four robots by himself. Robin and Speedy surprisingly didn't face any but when they got the distress call from Kidflash, they both know one of them had to go.

"Speedy, you go I'll fight Slade," Robin said.

"No, you can help Kidflash and I'll save Allie," Speedy argued.

"You go Speedy!"

"Why?"

"I know Slade because I've been fighting him for a long time!"

"You just want to save Allie!"

"No I don't!"

"Yes you do! I love her too you know!"

"Yes, but I have known her for longer than you!" their voices started going louder.

"Doesn't mean I can't save her! She'd much rather have her boyfriend save her than her so-called brother!"

"No she'd want her brother!"

"Why can't you accept you're being a little over protective? She's old enough to look after herself! In fact she was old enough three years ago!" Robin stopped shouting.

"Maybe you're right," he sighed. "She doesn't need me anymore." Speedy stopped shouting too.

"I'll help-," Robin broken up by the beeping sound of the communicator.

"I'm ok now!" was Kidflash's voice.

"If he's alright, then how about we both go?" asked Speedy, smiling.

"Yeah,"

…………In Slade's lair or base or whatever……………

"Look, your friends haven't come to rescue you yet, do you think they actually care about you?" asked Slade right in her face. Allie got tears in her eyes.

"How can you be so mean?! Of course they care about me!" she shouted. Slade kicked Allie's chair across the room which made the chair break against the wall and leave Allie breathing rapidly, but just lying on the floor. Then a bird-a-rang hit Slade at the back of his head which made Slade fall over.

"Slade, you've gone too far this time," Robin said in his heroic voice that probably made Starfire drool. Lol. Ok inappropriate for the scene!

"Oh have I Robin?" asked Slade getting up. He was smashed into the wall by one of Speedy's arrows.

"Speedy, you get Allie and I'll fight Slade," Robin said. Speedy nodded and rushed over to Allie. Slade got up and lunged himself at Robin which Robin unfortunately took in and fell over. Slade walked up to him but Robin immediately did a sweep kick (I think it's when they move their leg across the floor and they trip over). Slade toppled over and Robin kicked him in the face which sent Slade across the floor. They started fighting with punches and kicks and blocks etc.

"The only reason Allie's hurt is because of you!" Slade said as he grabbed Robin by the shirt.

"No, it's because of you!" he shouted and he flipped over and kicked him on the back. Slade groaned. Suddenly Slade got a gun out behind his back at shot the laser straight at Robin, making him fly across the room and land harshly on the stone floor.

"I wonder how Allie would feel when she finds out her brother is d-," Slade was broken off by a Starbolt hitting slade on the shoulder blade which caused him to groan when he landed on the floor.

"You will NOT destroy Robin!" Starfire said. She went over to Robin who was injured and was struggling to get up. Starfire had come with Raven because they were the first to have defeated the robots. Raven captured Slade by the legs and lifted him into the air. Suddenly a sonic laser hit Slade which made him be released by Raven only to be thrown onto the spinning wheels thingimajiggies. Then the rest of the titans appeared and attacked Slade, taking turns without any breaks between- stingers, laser cannons, telekinetic energy, ramming into him, confusing Slade, and water which burst through the pipe from the floor which knocked Slade out.

WOOOO!!! Yay Slade's knocked out! Yay!!!! YAYYY!!

Ok inappropriate again.

"Robin are you injured?" asked Starfire who hadn't been helping knock out Slade.

"A little, but I'm ok, thanks," Robin said. Starfire kissed him on the cheek.

"I am glad that is true," she said. Speedy and Allie appeared with Allie now standing. The other titans came to Allie.

"Thanks guys for saving me! It was hell and torture being asked questions by Slade!" Allie sighed.

"Was he speaking in that really weird voice of his?" asked Beast Boy.

"No, he has bad breath," Allie laughed.

…………………………………..at titan's tower…………………………………………..

Everyone was sitting on the couch and they were celebrating the next day with doughnuts, cakes, cupcakes, sweets (which made Cyborg sick), popcorn, crisps (or chips), chips (as the potato things), burgers and all other types of unhealthy stuff. Oh My Gosh I forgot! Chocolate of course! (Which also made Cyborg sick).

"Wow, I can't believe Slade got knocked out!" Beast Boy said chugging down soda.

"Yes, it was a very rare event," Starfire said smiling.

"Well I'm glad creepy butt's gone!" Cyborg laughed.

"Yeah me too!"

"Yeah,"

And some more random 'yeah's.

"Guys," Emily started. "You should have brought a video of Slade being knocked out!"

"Yeah, I can't believe we missed it!" Kole agreed laughing.

"Sorry I forgot to bring my camera," Raven said sarcastically but joking for once. Hmm, she was in a good mood too!

"Hey! I filmed it!" Beast Boy said. Everybody stared at him waiting for a 'na!!' but it didn't come.

"Seriously dudes, I did!" he said honestly.

"How?" asked Robin;

"Duh, I used a camera!"

"No, I mean you brought a camera?"

"Yeah!" Beast Boy said as if it was normal to bring a camera and film a villain being knocked out.

"No wonder I saw him holding something between his teeth when he became a Rhino," Aqualad said.

"Let's see it then, I didn't get to see it properly!" Allie said.

"Well then get comfy and let the show begin!" Beast Boy said. He got out a CD behind his back and slipped it into the DVD player. There it was the film of Slade being knocked out!

"Beast Boy was useful for once," Raven muttered.

"Hey I heard that!" Beast Boy said sitting down next to Raven. If you don't remember, Raven and Beast Boy got together with only Starfire knowing because she eavesdropped but Beast Boy and Raven had no idea. Then she saw Beast Boy whispering into Raven's ear and her pulling a 'NO!!!!' face. Then Beast Boy whispered again and Raven seemed to soften.

"Err….guys," Beast Boy said when the movie finished.

"Yeah?" Cyborg asked.

"Me and Raven have something to say," Beats Boy started getting up. Reluctantly, Raven got up as well but rolling her eyes.

"Me and Raven-,"

"Are together," everyone else chorused. Beast Boy and Raven's jaws dropped. Well Beast Boy did but Raven would have if she showed some expression.

"How did you know?" asked Beast Boy puzzled.

"BB, I saw you kiss Raven and a whole bunch of people did!" Cyborg said.

"You're not good at keeping a relationship secret," Bumble Bee said.

"Oh…"

"Well that's great, we didn't need to tell them," Raven said and sat down, pulling Beast Boy down as well.

"Hey, guys, should we celebrate Raven's and Beast Boy's relationship?" suggested Allie.

"Yeah, but that'd be we'll have to celebrate everyone else's too," Emily said. Allie shrugged.

"Good, so I'll have an excuse to kiss Speedy," Allie laughed. Robin didn't say anything, he just smiled. He was finally realizing that Allie was growing up.

"We all do," Emily smiled. "Let's have one now!"

"No, I think I'm going to be sick!" Cyborg said turning green.

"Maybe tomorrow?" Emily suggested, seeing the sight of Cyborg.

**This may be one of my shortest chapters! Sorry if this disappoints you! Please read and review and Yay got a little bit of Rae/BB for all you fans out there! I hope you like this chapter! It was hard to write for the fighting scenes, so you might be disappointed. Oh sorry not doing the celebration, but all the couple did kiss lol! Well the couples who are together SO FAR. Oh we need ideas to carry on this story so we need your help! Just tell us if you have an idea we can do! **


	11. Allie's siblings

**This is chapter 11 and things start to get good! Lol! Na a normal chapter….lol **

It was a couple of days after Slade got knocked out and Allie had been rescued. It was also a couple of days after the celebration of the new couples! I can't believe you missed it! Anyway, the Titan's were making sure she stayed at the tower and someone came with her when she went outside so really they were being over protective. Oh well, it didn't seem to mind Allie so much.

RING! RING!

"Hello?" Allie said answering the phone. Speedy had just come in and now was eavesdropping on the conversation.

"Oh hey! How are my babies doing?"  
Speedy's eyes got wide. 'Please be talking about dogs or something!' He prayed.  
"She did what!!! That's so dangerous! Well I can't come back now! Can't you just stay a little longer? Fine send them! Allie ended snapping her phone shut.  
"Um...Allie?" Speedy asked.  
"Oh hey um....I'll be right back." Allie said rushing out trying to find Robin. Speedy stood there gobsmacked.

She found him with Starfire. Starfire and Robin were leaning to kiss, getting closer and closer, and centimeters apart then….  
"ROBIN!" She yelped. He groaned thinking it was Beast Boy or Cyborg.  
"What!" he turned to see who it was. "Oh sorry Allie."

"Can I um…talk to you…like in private?" asked Allie. "If that's ok with you Starfire."

"Yes, it is the okay," Starfire nodded. She flew off not forgetting to kiss Robin on the cheek yet again. When she'd gone, Allie smiled at Robin.

"She always doing that?"

"Yeah, but it never gets on my nerves,"  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~Allie's room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So what's up?" Robin asked as the door closed.  
"Um....would you mind if...2 more people came?" Allie asked.  
"Yeah, but who are these people?"

"Just some relatives of mine, they need a place to stay for a few days,"

"Yeah it's ok with me I guess but we'll need them to have a room to stay in and you need to ask everyone else,"

"Yeah, could you get like a meeting with everyone please?" asked Allie.

"Ok…" Robin said unsure.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Meeting~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Right is everyone here?" called Allie from where she was standing.

"Err…I think Kidflash isn't here yet," Robin said. He was holding a clipboard!

"Robin. Why are you holding a clipboard?" asked Allie.

"So I can keep track of everyone?" Robin answered thinking it was obvious to have a clipboard. Allie sighed.

"Do you mind if I take this?" she asked holding onto the clipboard.

"Yeah sure,"

She grabbed the clipboard out of his hands and whacked him in the face (not too hard) and then turned around to face everyone. Then a blur of yellow and red appeared next to Emily.

"Sorry I'm late," Kidflash said.

"So can I begin?" asked Allie.

"Yes," everyone chorused.  
"Okay is everyone okay with two more people coming here for like three days?" Allie  
asked. Everyone nodded.  
"Okay thanks,"  
"Who though?" Speedy asked.  
"Um....two little girls?" Allie said shrugging.  
"Why are they coming?" Starfire asked.  
"Um....their sisters and the babysitter quit. My aunt says I should take them in for three days and then she'll pick them up," Allie explained.  
"You have sisters?" Robin asked.  
"Are they as hot as you?" Speedy asked half joking. Allie giggled and Robin  
glared even though he was supposed to be dropping the over protective brother act.  
"Their 5 and 3 Speedy." Allie told him laughing. "Never knew you were attracted to toddlers."  
"Oh." He said blushing slightly.  
"What are their names?" Kole asked.  
"Mia she's 5 and Gianna she's 3." Allie answered.

"They have adorable names!" Starfire cooed.  
"When are they coming?" Raven asked.  
"Tonight," Allie mumbled.  
"What!" Everyone shouted.  
"The girl in the house next to us called me and said the girls were there  
alone! The babysitter walked out!" Allie shouted back.  
"Oh!" They answered.  
"I have to go and get a few things." Allie said.  
"Like what?" Bee asked.

"Cots? Dummies?" asked Beast Boy.  
"No, little kid cups, tangle spray, and crayons!" Allie yelped.

"Tangle spray?! Ok, do you mind if I go on holiday for the next few days?" asked Raven  
"Okay. Do you want me too come?" Speedy asked winking. Allie giggled.  
"I'll go with her!" Robin stepped in.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the store~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"So why didn't you tell me about your sisters?" Robin asked.  
"It never came up?" Allie asked. "And besides, you had enough to worry about."  
"Try again." He said.  
"Damn! If you were Speedy I could just kiss you and make you shut up!"  
Allie said cover her mouth "Which I have never done." She added.  
"Of course not." Robin said rolling his eyes. Allie giggled as she  
grabbed Crayons.

"Why do you need to get this stuff anyway?" Robin asked.  
"Because! The girls are going to pack clothes, hair brush, tooth brush,  
tooth paste, and everything Teen Titans in their room!" Allie said. Robin pulled a face which read: "Teen titan's stuff?!"

"Oh! You don't know? Back home they made a cartoon about you guys, Coloring books, dolls, everything!"  
"Really?" Robin asked surprised.  
"Yep! The girls love it! The girls made videos of your adventures they heard and they're so cute!" Allie said laughing. "Okay I think I have everything. Gianna should have her night night blankie.  
"Night night?" Robin asked.  
"Yeah it's a blanket she never goes to sleep without! That and her Robin  
doll. Both girls have the whole set but they only sleep with the Robin doll." Allie explained.  
"Oh…." Was all Robin could say. He didn't fancy sleeping with toddlers is Allie made her.  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Airport to pick up the kids~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Okay its 7:02. Their fight landed at 7." Allie said.  
"What do they look like?" Robin asked. "So we can recognize them."  
"Mia's a dirty blonde with blue eyes and Gianna's got brown hair and eyes."  
Allie explained.  
"Okay got it." Robin told her.  
"Oh and robin you should know they both have a crush on-," Allie paused.  
"ROBIN!" Tow little girl hollered as they dropped their bags and hugged him around the legs.  
"You?" Allie finished a little too late.  
"ALLIE!" They both yelled.  
"Hello my girls!" Allie said hugging them both. "Robin this is Mia and  
Gianna. Mia, Gianna this is."  
"ROBIN!" They shouted tackling him again. At the force of the hug he toppled over which gained him a few looks.  
"AAAAHHH!" He yelped.  
"Robin! Hi!" Mia yelled.  
"Obin Obin! Me Gianna!" Gianna told him. They were so close to his face he couldn't _breathe_.  
"Okay.....Why don't we go back to the tower so you can meet everyone?" He  
asked.  
"Okay! And sissy no kissing Speedy when were in the room!" Mia said.  
"Don't worry Mia. She's only kissed Speedy once." Robin told her. Allie bit  
you lower lip.  
"Right Allie?"  
"Um.....Last one to the motorbike is a rotten egg!" Allie yelped. Mia and Gianna ran off while Robin and Allie followed by walking.

"They're interesting," Robin struggled to say.

"Don't worry, they'll get cute after a while," Allie smiled.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~At the tower~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"And this is the tower!" Allie finished.  
"Woo!" Mia and Gianna said. That was one of the few things Robin understood coming out of the girls mouths. Gianna couldn't say her R's and  
sometimes her S's. She usually replaced them with 'w'. Plus both girls were talking so fast it made Robin's head spin. He was surprised that Allie could actually _communicate_ with them.  
"Guys were back!" Allie yelled.  
"Hey sweetie!" Speedy said right before he kissed her. Robin, Mia, and  
Gianna looked away in disgust.  
"Sissy! What did I say!" Mia yelped.  
"Yeah! What did you way?" Gianna asked.  
"I said no kissing Speedy when were in the room!" Mia shouted.  
"Okay okay! I'm sorry. Would it help if I put on Mia and Gianna's Teen Titans?" Allie  
asked.  
"Yes!!!!!!" The shouted running to the common room.  
"Well then. When you said they loved it you weren't kidding." Speedy said.  
"Kitty cat!!!!!" Allie heard Gianna yelp.  
"Oh no! Gianna it's not a Kitty cat!" Allie yelped as she ran down the  
hall.

"Who'd mistake Gianna for a kitty cat?" Robin wondered.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Common room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Puppy dog go!" Gianna yelped. She was on Beastboy's back he was giving her rides. And by the look on Beast Boy's face you could tell he wasn't enjoying it.  
"Gianna!" Allie said lifting her off Beast boy. The dog changed to  
Beast boy and he sighed with relief.  
"Thanks Allie. You never told me your sister would do this." Beast boy  
said. "Though their really cute!"  
"Beawt boy!" Gianna yelped trying to get out of Allie's arms.  
"Beast boy!" Mia yelped and hugged him.  
"Uh…hi?" Beast boy said uncertainly.  
"That Mia and this is Gianna. Put in the D.V.D Mia has while I get everyone  
else." Allie told him putting Gianna on the couch.

"Okay?" Beast boy asked turning to the kids.

Allie had gotten everyone and they were walking back to common room they saw  
Mia, Gianna, and Beastboy's eyes glued to the T.V. It was the girls's favourite episode that they had acted out: X. On the screen Gianna was dressed as Red X and Mia was being Starfire and the back drop was inappropriate for the scene- living room.

"Hey…cutie? The only cime he is I and you haven't gone on a-," Mia didn't say anything after five seconds then realized she was supposed to do. Mia pushed Gianna but then Gianna took that as an offence and started pushing her back and then suddenly the camera view changed to viewing the floor and Allie's voice was trying to keep everything in order. Great show.

"Oh girls?" Allie asked.  
"SSSHHH!" Mia, Gianna, and Beast boy said. Like there was anything to watch.  
"Mia! Gianna!" Allie yelled. Again "SSSHHH!"  
"Fine then East Titans, Kole, Kidflash, and Teen Titans are going to  
leave." Allie tried. Mia and Gianna peeked over the couch and when they saw  
them.  
"AAAAAAAHHHH!" They screamed as they ran at them, making some of them fall over. Mia was running over to Kidflash while Gianna was jumping trying to get at eye level with Starfire, which was hard since she was so tall. Soon the girls were running around talking to fast you can't understand one word while bumping into the people and they started falling over.  
"GIRLS!" Allie yelped. They stopped, but by now everyone had fallen over and trying to get up.  
"Thank you! Guys this is Mia and Gianna their big fans."  
"Hi!" They both yelped.  
"You're Cyborg!" Mia said pointing to him.  
"Bubble Bee!" Gianna yelped. Cyborg sniggered and Bumble Bee cast him a look.  
"Aqualad,"  
"Kole,"  
"Speedy,"  
"Kidflash,"  
"Raven,"  
"Beawt boy,"  
"Starfire"  
"And he's Robin!" Both girls hollered. But Gianna called him  
"Obin,"  
"Hey! It was me turn!" Gianna yelled.  
"Who are you?" Mia asked Emily not hearing Gianna.  
"I'm Emily Starfire's friend." Emily told the girls.  
"And that'w Emily! Ha me got me turn in!" Gianna said. Mia rolled her yes.  
"I want to go on a mission!" Mia said running over to Robin giving him he face'.  
"Raven help!" Robin said knowing he couldn't say no. Raven rolled her eyes. She did have experience with kids anyway.

"Mia you-," Raven started but then looked at her face "Have to ask Allie." Even Raven couldn't resist the face.  
"No Mia," Allie said "I don't even go on missions. "Mia pouted.  
"Mia! No pouting!" Allie told her.  
"I want to play with Robin!" Mia said over the mission thing.

"Me too! Me too! Me play with Obin!" Gianna yelled. Everyone looked at him. He groaned but not too loudly.

…………………………………………..some time later…………………………

Robin had been _forced_ to play with the girls all day! Tangle Spray and they messed up Raven's room which REALLY got her going, they tackled Starfire when she and Robin were going to have private time on Robin's break. They had made him play with them all day which kept them busy from ruining anyone else's possessions/ moments/ rooms/ lunch. Finally it was bedtime and Robin and Allie were putting Gianna and Mia to bed.  
"And then Robin came down and saved me!" Allie ended.  
"Did you live happy over awter?" Gianna asked.  
"Yes. We went back to the tower Speedy was happy to see me. And Kole and Emily were fine." Allie told the girls.  
"Knock knock!" Robin said before coming in.  
"Robin!" The girls cheered. Well Gianna has said 'Obin'.  
"Okay check time!" Allie said standing up "Clap your hands if you have  
your Robin doll."

CLAP CLAP!

"Okay Gianna wave you hands if you have your night night." Allie told  
her. She did.  
"Mia shake if you have your cup." Allie told her. She shook. "Okay now  
Robin tuck them in." Allie told him. He did, but felt a bit weird like he was their FATHER or something. But then he had a conversation with Starfire once which really disturbed him the whole day: "Robin, I really wish to have children when I get older and we become closer."

You should have seen the look on Robin's face.  
"Good night girls." They both said as they left. As Robin tucked the girls into bed he didn't see the 2 girls who 1: Trashed Raven's room 2: Ruined his moment with Starfire and 3: Made him play with them all day. He saw 2 little Allie's. The part of Allie that still needed him.

"Good night girls," they said as they both left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Girl's room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"This is great! Robin is spending all his time with us! You know what that  
means G.G?" Mia asked Gianna. G.G. was her nickname for Gianna.  
"Bye Bye Wtarfire!" Gianna asked.  
"Right! Bye Bye Starfire." Mia repeated falling asleep holding her Robin  
doll.

**Good, finished chapter 11! Please read and review and send us some ideas! **


	12. Allie's siblings learn some things

**Chapter 12!! It was supposed to be chapter 11 but it got too big so…**

Starfire sat on her bed looking at her teddy bear and it WASN'T bought for her my Robin. (Everyone in stories say Robin gets her something that she plays with, cuddles etc. and it gets boring even though it's a cute idea). While she was admiring her bear's furriness, there was a knock on her door. (I know I do that a lot so sorry!).

"Come in," Starfire said. Emily came in and sat next to her.

"Starfire, he likes you way more than the kids you know," Emily said predicting Starfire's problem.

"Yes, the kids do sometimes get a bit….annoying but they are extremely cute. Robin doesn't seem to notice,"

"Then try not to be annoyed. There little kids! How about we go to the movies and pizza? A girl night out? Maybe 6:00pm to 9 or 10?"

"Yes! That would be wondrous!" Starfire agreed enthusiastically. Suddenly something crashed through the window and hit Emily in the stomach.

"Emily! Are you the okay?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah…but what is this?" Emily said getting up. It was a brown package and it stated that it was to Emily from her mother.

"This is from your parents, yes?"

"Yeah, let's see what it is," Emily ripped open the package and it revealed a weird glass potion bottle with bubbly green liquid.

"What is it?" asked Starfire.

"I don't know…can you see a note anywhere?"

"Yes! Here!" Starfire pulled a small note under the bottle. They both read it.

_Dear Emily,_

_I am giving you a chance to gain your friend Starfire's powers. It took much work to sort this potion out for you! I do hope you enjoy it and follow the instructions below:_

_Open bottle._

_Drink the potion and all of it._

_Go outside._

_Prepare for impact that may disturb you in your body but this may be unlikely._

_You will now be having the powers! _

_Good bye,_

_Hill Fire_

"Wow! It'll let me have your powers?" gasped Emily standing up.

"Yes, yes! Emily try it!" Starfire said clapping her hands. Emily drank all of the green liquid and then she looked like she might be sick.

"That's so gross!" Emily said disgusted.

"Let us go outside like the instructions told us to,"

………………………………..out side………………………………………..

"Emily do you feel anything different?" asked Starfire for the millionth (or billionth time).

"No, maybe it isn't working," Emily said. "Let's go inside." She turned around then suddenly her eyes started glowing light blue and she randomly threw a big starbolt at a rock which sent it flying into the sea. Starfire and Emily gaped.

"Yes!" Emily said.

"Try again!" Starfire said. Emily tried but nothing came out.

"It isn't working,"

"You need to feel fury Emily," Starfire explained. Emily closed her eyes and thought 'fury'. Then she reopened them now blue and threw a starbolt that missed Starfire by inches and dived into the sea.

"Oops! Sorry Starfire!"

"It is the ok, you are not yet used to the starbolts yet," Starfire nodded. "Are we still having that 'girls night out'?"

…………………………..with the Mia and Gianna and Robin………………

"Look, look! Me Obin doll!" Gianna said holding up her kind of ruined Robin doll.

"Err….it's very nice," Robin said trying to think of something. The girls had followed him everywhere and he was getting really annoyed. He couldn't train a second today or spend a tiny time with his friends, let alone Starfire. But he couldn't resist playing with the girls and he didn't know why. When Allie was standing in the corridor, in deep thought Starfire came up to her.

"Allie you MUST get the girls away from Robin! I have not done the boyfriend girlfriend time with him since they have gotten here!" Starfire yelped.  
"Okay okay!" Allie said putting her hands up "I'll take them to the toy store."  
"I thank you Allie!" Starfire said. Allie sighed this was NOT going to be easy. Allie walked down the hall to find Gianna on Robin's back and Mia climbing up his leg.  
"Were get you!" Mia said.  
"Oh no your not!" Robin told them laughing.  
"Yes me is!" Gianna said hacking at his hair.  
"Gianna!" Allie yelled at her. All of the 3 turned their heads.  
"What?" Gianna asked.  
"Don't pull Robin's hair!" Allie told her.  
"But me have to get him!" Gianna yelled back.  
"Yeah Allie were just playing around." Robin said moving Gianna to the floor.  
"Okay fine anyway I wanted to know if you girls wanted to go to the toy store." Allie said.  
"Yes!" Mia hollered jumping up and down.  
"Yeah! Toystore with Robin!" Gianna said dancing.  
"Um...no just you and me." Allie explained. The girls stopped dancing and looked at her like What-did-you-just-say!  
"Allie I can come." Robin said smiling at the girls.  
"No Starfire needs you." Allie answered. The girls growled. "Good glad to see were in agreement!" Allie said pulling to kids away before Robin could do anything.

…………………………at the toyshop……………………………

"Look, look! Funny toy!" Gianna was pointing to a monkey who was clapping cymbals.

"Yes! Funny toy! Do you want that?" asked Allie.

"No! Me want other toy!" Gianna pleaded.

"Then let's go upstairs! Mia, come and follow!" Upstairs was a super hero galore. Toys, games, board games, teddy bears you name it.

"What should we get?" Allie said to Gianna and Mia.

"I know!" Gianna rushed over down the store. Allie had to run to catch up with her!

"This this!" Gianna showed.

"Yes! Allie I want that!" Mia said. Gianna had showed Allie a Robin doll, only really big.

"Gianna, Mia you already have one of those!"

"No! We have small toy. Me want big toy!" Gianna pleaded.

"Please! Please!"

"Me want toy!"

"I want that toy!"

They kept ranting on like that for ages and some people cast them so looks.

"How about this doll?" asked Allie showing the girls a Starfire doll.

"No Wtarfire! Wtarfire stupid!"

"Starfire is not cool!"

"She takes Obin fom us!" Allie was surprised. They didn't like Starfire because she always took Robin. Allie really wanted to laugh but held it in.

"But you take Robin from her! That is not nice is it?" Allie said back but in her nicest voice.

"We steal Robin?" Mia said.

"We upset Wtarfire?" Gianna asked.

"Yes, very much," Allie said. She was glad they realised their mistake so they'll be learning. Not when the following happened. Gianna started crying and Mia also did as well but not as loud as Gianna.

"WE BAD PEOPLE!"

"We steal!"

They kept on like that and Allie quickly reassured them saying it wasn't their fault and stuff.

"But I want doll!" Gianna suddenly said only too sniffles now.

"Ok…do you want Robin doll?"

"No, he made at us,"

"Starfire?"

"No, she mad at us too!"

"Raven?"

"No,"

"Cyborg?"

"No,"

"Beast Boy?"

"No,"

"Bumble Bee?"

"No,"

"Aqualad?"

"No,"

"Speedy?"

"No he yours,"

"Mas y menos?"

"No,"

Allie was getting a bit…well tired of them saying no.

"Argent?"

"No,"

"Jericho?"

"No,"

"Kole?"

"No,"

Allie thought for a minute. Then she brightened up.

"What about a giant, huge big Robin doll?"

"YES!" they shouted jumping up and down. They were still obsessed with Robin. Allie grabbed two big Robin dolls which were so huge they could be a five-year old Robin. Get one as big has the real one and you would have some tricks you could do with Starfire…

As soon as Allie bought the dolls she handed it to each of the girls, but helped Gianna hold hers because it was quite big.

"Thank you Allie!" Mia said.

"Yes thank you!" Gianna said.

………………………………………….at Titan's tower……………………………

"We're back!" Allie called. Robin saw them come in and braced for impact but he didn't get any.

"Hello Obin! Look! This is my you doll!" Gianna said cheerfully showing Robin the doll.

"Yes! I have one too!" Mia said then they skipped off into the corridor.

"Allie…"

"Hmm?" Allie 'hmmed' turning around.

"Why aren't they like hugging me anymore?"

"A trick of mine," Allie winked. Then Emily and Starfire came through the front door talking to each other.

"Hi Starfire," Robin said surprisingly nervous.

"Hello Robin!" she came over to him with Emily. "Guess the what?"

"What?" asked Allie.

"I have powers!" Emily said.

"You do?" asked Robin surprised.

"Yes! My mother made a potion for me which gave me the same powers as Starfire! I can fly now but I'm not good at it," Emily explained.

"Well that's great!" Allie smiled.

"Yes! Emily, shall we do more of the training tomorrow?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah I'm tired. Maybe we won't go out for pizza tonight,"

"Pizza?" Allie gasped. "And you didn't invite me?"

"Yes we were going to but then me and Starfire started training so I completely forgot," Emily said.

"Ok cool,"

"Well I'm going to take a shower, bye," Emily said and she walked off.

"Yes so will I. Goodbye!" Starfire flew off.

"Robin, do you think you could teach me some martial arts?" asked Allie after they'd left.

"I don't know…"

"Please?" Allie said pulling 'the face'.

"Ok, fine,"

………………………..in the training room……………………….

Robin was trying to teach Allie some basic martial arts and Starfire was trying to teach Emily how to aim Starbolts etc. Sorry, I am not exactly a professional on martial arts (in fact I don't know any) so I can't say the actually names for the moves!

"Now you swing your leg and turn around so you can punch your opponent," Robin explained. Allie did just that, in fact she was getting quite good at it. Maybe she could literally kick Robin's butt!

"Wow, you're getting good at this!" Robin complimented. What they didn't know that Mia and Gianna were watching and they were taking everything in. They trained and taught for ages, until it was well into the night.

"Can we practice these martial arts tomorrow?" asked Allie.

"Yeah sure if I have time,"

"When you're not spending your time with Starfire," Allie muttered. Suddenly a scream was heard from the hallway. The four teens (including Starfire and Emily) came rushing out to see Mia with a bruise over her face.

"Mia! How did you get that bruise?" asked Allie, shocked.

"I copied you move!" Gianna explained. "See!" Gianna did the same move Robin had taught Allie and hit Allie on the leg. It didn't hurt too much, but Allie was surprised.

"Did you hit Mia?"

"Yeah,"

"Why? That's a very mean thing to do! You should hit your sister!" Allie said wagging her finger at Gianna.

"What about brother?" she asked.

"Err…not your brothers either," Allie said though she had hit Robin not too long ago with a clipboard and Gianna didn't have any brothers.  
"Oh, worry Mia! Me did not mean too!" Gianna sobbed hugging Mia. Allie smiled.

"Maybe we should close the door next time," she whispered to Robin.

**Yay! Finished it! Sorry it was quite short. Please read and review! We haven't been getting reviews lately! **


	13. Beast Boy's bored and unwanted love

**Chapter 13! The story is going to end soon I think unless we get more ideas!!!**

*********interview before the chapter*******

Beast boy: I'm bored.

Me: Yes I know you're bored Beast Boy.

Beast Boy: Emily, do you know what I can do?

Me: No, I don't.

Beast Boy: Oh….

Me: How about playing with the Beast Boy action figure?

Beast Boy: Yeah! Pass me it! (Makes the figure have its arm in the air with a smile on his face).

Me: Phew…

Beast Boy: How should I play with it?

Me: …

*****Normal story******

One of the day's highlights:

_**Beast Boy is bored like mad.**_

Yeah.

Beast Boy sloped down the hallway of Titan's Tower staring at a book he was holding. It read _Fun things to do!!_ He flipped through the endless amount of thin pages until his eyes caught a title. Well he would the titles are HUGE.

"Fun with your friends?" he read the text under it and his mouth started to turn up its corners. Beast Boy had an idea! His legs carried him to the Mechanics room. There was Cyborg working on his 'baby'.

"I can't believe how shaped out you've become!" Cyborg said wiping an imaginary tear from his eye. He continued polishing the already shiny paint on the car, not noticing Beast Boy slip in through the door. There was those things at the back of the car which you get pushing down and up so the car would go up and up. When Cyborg was polishing the front windows and hood (err not sure but I'm talking about the front of the car where all the stuff is) Beast Boy pulled the thing that made the car go up and up, up and down. Sure enough, it got too high and when it was vertical Cyborg was suspicious.

"Huh?" he looked up at the now falling-at-him car.

"Oh boy…" the car landed on him. It was lifted up and it flipped over to the floor with strange scratch marks all over it. Beast Boy got out behind the car and laughed.

"BEAST BOY!!!!" Cyborg bellowed. Beast Boy disappeared leaving Cyborg without a chance to kill him. Beast Boy stopped running when he was well away and was thinking who he would strike next. Then he heard some voices coming from the inside of the TV. room. No not the common room, just a private T.V. room which had recently been built

**Inside**

Speedy and Allie were watching a romantic movie and strangely Speedy hadn't fallen asleep yet like all boys do when they watch these type of movies. Well he couldn't because he was tied to the chair with rope so he couldn't move anything but his head. Allie was sniffling because the movie had just entered the sad part. Speedy hadn't witnessed the first time being tied up…Robin did when they were about to kiss. Ah well, he wasn't yet relieved of his brother relationship with Allie.

"You know, if you untied me you could sit on my lap you know," Speedy said wiggling his eyebrows. Allie smiled at him.

"Oh fine," she said. She untied him and sat on his lap. She let her arms fall on his shoulders around his neck and she rested her head on his shoulder. When the movie finished Speedy spoke.

"You know, since I didn't sleep through that film, don't I get something?" asked Speedy smiling.

"Yeah you do!" Allie reached over and….handed him a bucket of popcorn which was now almost empty.

"Hey! I meant something…better," Allie smiled.

"Ok I know what you mean," they both leaned in for a kiss, only inches apart when…

"GUYS!!! Are you done watching the movie yet?" shouted Beast Boy practically in their ears. They both glared at him and Allie got up, fuming.

"Yes, and now I'm going to my ROOM!" she snapped and stomped out the room. Speedy glared at him.

"You wanted to do that didn't you?" he said. Beast Boy laughed for his reply and zipped out the room. He crept his way down the corridor until he heard voices coming out of a room.

Starfire was sitting on a chair with Robin next to her writing some things onto countless amounts of paper. Bits of newspaper headlines covered the walls and they were both near a table. Starfire played with her fingers until she was bored.

"Robin would you please like to journey somewhere?" Starfire asked.

"No sorry Starfire, I have to do these reports," he said. "And you can never stop be going away again!" he said playfully sticking his arm in the air like a lame superhero. Starfire giggled and she got up and rested her arms on his shoulders taking him by surprise. _How does Starfire know…well…how to flirt? Wait…ALLIE!!! Grr…I'm going to get her…then maybe not… _Robin thought. Starfire put her head on his back and smiled thought Robin couldn't see it. She could feel Robin muscles soften and her face tingles because she was so close to a boy.

"Are you sure?" she asked softly. Robin sighed in a dreamy way.

"No…" he trailed off and turned to face her. They leaned in for a kiss, only inches, centimetres, millimetres…

"ROBIN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Beast Boy shouted bursting through the door so hard that the door threatened to fall off. Robin growled and Starfire got away from him and sat back down again rapidly.

"Dude Speedy and Allie almost started kissing but I stopped them! No need to thank me," Beast Boy said in a really irritating way. Robin was really angry now. How many more interruptions was he going to get now?

"You...Work...him…Allie…argh!" Robin shouted and left the room. Sheesh, Robin can't say the right words in situations can he? I wonder how he became leader? Beast Boy started sniggering when Robin left but stopped when she saw Starfire's death glare.

"Must you always interrupt my time with Robin?" she said crossing her arms across her chest.

"No, all you have do is ask," And Beast Boy left.

***********In the common room***********

"You can't beat me!" Kidflash said. Aqualad was trying out the new game the Titan's had just got with Kidflash. They were in serious competitive mode so they didn't notice Beast Boy come in. What was he going to do now?

"Yes I can!" Aqualad focused. He wasn't usually like this so it was surprising. Then Beast Boy popped in front of them with a huge grin on his face.

"Can I play?" he asked.

"No Beast Boy now move out of the way," Kidflash asked.

"Yeah we're playing,"

"Can I play?"

"Can I play?"

"Can I play?"

"Can I play?"

"Can I play?"

"Can I play?"

"Can I play?"

"Can I play?"

Several minutes later…

"Get out the way!" Kidflash shouted craning his neck.

"If you don't let me play I'll leave," Beast Boy said.

"That didn't make any sense," Kidflash said.

"Can I play?"

"No," Aqualad said.

"Ok!" Beast Boy switched the T.V. off leaving Kidflash and Aqualad agape.

"BEAST BOY YOU-"

BEEP! BEEP! Sorry but this part of the chapter has to be censored due to either rude images, rude language, rude scenes, rude making out sessions etc.

"…flipping idiot!" all Beast Boy did was run off. He was sure hyper today. And bored. So unlike him…he'd pull better pranks. He went over to the three girls (Emily, Kole and Bumble Bee) who were making dinner because it was their turn.

"Emily did you want to make that Tameraen stuff?" asked Kole mixing something in a pan over the stove.

"Yeah, but not much it's only for Starfire. She'd better not kiss anyone after she's eaten this," Emily laughed.

"Why?" Kole asked confused.

"Because it'll make her breath stink," Emily explained. Kole giggled.

"I feel sorry for Robin now," Kole laughed.

"So Kole have you gotten together with you-know-who yet?" asked Emily. No not Voldemort! That would be just plain gross. She's talking about Aqualad. Emily had said you-know-who because Aqualad (who was fuming) was in the room.

"No not yet, I can't just go up to him!" Kole whispered.

"Have you finished the Bolognese yet?" asked Bumble Bee who was drying some equipment they'd used.

"Almost," Kole replied.

"I'm just wondering Kole, no offence, but how do you know how to work stoves and stuff?" asked Emily. Kole gave her a funny look.

"You know you've been under the North Pole for ages," Emily said.

"Oh! No I knew how to work these stoves and stuff before I went down there. I liked it a lot there, I miss it," Kole said with a hint of sadness. Beast Boy who was hiding behind the counter was listening to this and was getting bored of hearing these conversations but he did get a benefit out of it (guess what?). He got up and walked over to them.

"Hey, can I help?" Beast Boy asked. He looked in the pan and his eyes widened. "Hey that's meat! I'm a vegetarian!"

"Oh don't worry, we're cooking some roasted vegetables and some tofu for you. You need your greens don't you?" Emily said.

"Oh good. So can I?"

"What?"

"Help?"

"Yeah…" Emily nodded uncertainly. Beast Boy went over to the pans and looked at the Bolognese with a disgusted look.

"This needs to cook faster," he said and reached for the heat changer knob.

"Beast Boy!" the girls shouted. Beast Boy turned it on to full and a huge fire appeared.

"AHHH!" Beast Boy screamed. Quick as lightening, Kole ripped off the pan off the stove, Emily squirted fire extinguisher at the fire and Bumble Bee turned the stove off.

"Oops," Beast Boy said trying to act innocent.

"Is the Bolognese ok?" asked Bumble Bee.

"Err…would you call burnt ok?" asked Kole. She was prodding the burnt minced beef with a fork. "Well that's dinner gone; we'll have to order pizza now." They all turned to Beast Boy with death glares.

"BEAST BOY!!!"

"Bye!" and Beast Boy ran out of the kitchen area, leaving the three girls and a mass of burnt beef.

Beast boy's next not funny joke was already planned out. He looked for Raven who was walking down the halls with a book but not in his direction.

"Hey, Raven!" he called. He went over to her and Raven turned her head with no expression what's so ever. Beast Boy was used to that now.

"Hey," she said and carried on walking. Her hand turned over the page and now she was on the last page of the fat book.

"Do you have any paper I can borrow?" he asked.

"No, why do you need it?" Raven asked monotonously.

"This," Raven gasped when she saw what Beast Boy did. He cut out a bird from the last page of the book which resembled a Raven. Raven now showed lots of expression. She was too shocked to speak.

"Here you go! A present for you!" Beast Boy said. "You know, we should give each other presents more often." And Beast Boy walked off but ran for his flipping life when he reached the corner. Raven was now in serious angry mode, so angry that the Raven she was given caught fire. Tsk Tsk, no way to treat a present Raven!

Now Beast Boy was empty of ideas. He was bored yet again.

**Interview with Beast Boy**

Me: Beast Boy are you bored again?

Beast Boy: Yes I don't know what to do!

Me: Well that's all we have time for so we'll see you soon!

**end of interview**

"Ok…I have no idea what to do now expect avoid everyone," Beast Boy muttered. He looked down at his shoes as he walked and his shoes hit a vial with pink frothy liquid in it.

"What's this stuff?" Beast Boy said aloud, though he was more interested on where it came from. He turned his head to face Raven's bedroom door.

"From there? I thought this was Starfire's," Beast Boy walked in the room but not properly so he was counted as being in the room. He saw an open book on the floor which had a picture of the exact vial and liquid in it with paragraphs of writing. He took the book, checking no one was in the room, and read it. His face turned happier and happier then eviler and eviler. No, he wasn't going to be a villain.

"Yes! It's the ultimate prank!" Beast Boy laughed. He started laughing an evil laugh.

"MWHAHAHAH!!! *coughs* *coughs*."

A while later around eight Beast Boy was dropping the pink liquid in everyone's drinks and the pink liquid turned colourless as soon as it hit the drink. He didn't put any in his fortunately for him. It was almost dinner time when he was doing this.

Now.

You're probably wondering what this potion is about, aren't you? If you're not then tough, you have to. Ok the potion was a love potion which when you drank it you will fall in love with a person or an object but most likely a person. It does not follow the rule where you fall in love at first sight though that's probably what happened to Robin and Starfire. Ha, I'm such a rob/star fan.

"I can't wait for this prank to unfold its brilliance!" Beast Boy said to himself quietly. When he had finished he sat at the dinner table and practised a sorry face. Then the other titans came in and were giving Beast Boy the silent treatment.

"Hey guys, I'm sorry for the stupid things I did. I was just really bored and I understand if you never want to talk to me again," Beast Boy said as sadly as he possibly could. The others fell for it.

"Oh it is the ok Beast Boy, we forgive you. Why when I was younger I did just that and everyone was very angry with me," Starfire said.

"Yeah ok I suppose,"

"Fine we forgive you,"

"Yeah whatever,"

"Dude it wasn't funny at all but I forgive you,"

"I guess I can forgive you just this once,"

"Gee thanks guys!" Beast Boy said acting happy. "Hey I made punch-," (lol) "-for all of you!" he indicated the pink, sweet and contaminated by love potion drink.

"Thank you Beast Boy this is most kind of you," Starfire smiled. She drank a bit of her cup and suddenly fell flat on her face right into her plate.

"What the-…Beast Boy, what did you put in Starfire's drink!" Robin shouted.

"Err…that wasn't supposed to happen," Beast Boy muttered.

"What was that?!"

"Nothing! Maybe punch makes Tameraens go to sleep!" suggested Beast Boy. Then Starfire lifted her head up slowly and her eyes had hearts in them at the person who she was looking at.

"Kidflash!" Starfire gasped.

"Huh?" he said surprised, and then sipped his drink.

"Have I ever expressed my love for you?" asked Starfire. Robin and Emily's mouths dropped open. Kidflash spitted out his drink.

"Wha-," and Kidflash fell flat on his face.

"Kidflash! Are you alright?" asked Emily. Everyone was shocked at the scene which was occurring but too shocked to blame Beast Boy for it. The Kidflash did the same thing as Starfire; get up slowly with hearts in his eyes. He was looking at Bumble Bee in a dreamy way. Hmm never seen him that way.

"Bumble Bee, you have the cutest outfit ever," Kidflash said in a so unlike Kidflash way. Then everyone got under the spell.

"Cyborg I love your metal parts," Raven said.

"Speedy, you have the best muscles," Emily said.

"Robin, I never noticed you in this way before," Allie said.

"Starfire, I could drown in your emerald green eyes," Cyborg said.

"Robin, I never knew you were so adorable," Kole said.

"Aqualad, I love your hair!" Bumble Bee said.

"Raven, you being goth makes you so wonderful!" Speedy said.

"Allie, you are crazy hot as Robin said," Aqualad said.

OK I know what you're thinking:

_**EWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**_

Sorry but that's how the story goes! Beast Boy fell of his chair from too much laughter and got out his video camera. Now everyone was just shouting remarks at each other and they were completely ignoring whoever was 'flirting' with them. If you haven't noticed Robin hasn't drunken the potion because a) he smart and he has two girls falling for him because he's hot. And I'm serious.

"Beast Boy what the flip did you do!?" Robin snapped. The two girls were walking on the table now towards him.

"I….made…you…guys….drink…a….love…po-potion!" Beast Boy screamed laughing his head off.

"Robin, I love the way you spike up you hair," Kole said dreamily. Robin gulped as they jumped down, staring at him with dreamy eyes. Now everyone was chasing each other and talking, flirting sometimes aiming kisses but they always missed (phew!). Robin stepped backwards getting faster and faster and then ran for it. Starfire meanwhile was trying to catch Kidflash who wasn't running.

"Kidflash please let me embrace you!" she shouted running after him with her arms stuck out. Then Cyborg came and hugged her but Starfire pushed him off into Raven who grabbed him and just saying dreamy words about him. Then Cyborg got out of her grip and then Speedy came behind her and said a weird old love rhyme from Romeo and Juliet. People carried on like this, it was like a long chain.

"Beast Boy how did you do this?" Robin asked.

"I well added the love potion to everyone's drinks," Beast Boy admitted sheepishly.

"WHAT? Where did you get that? Apothecary?!" Robin spluttered.

"Err…actually I found it on the floor," Beast Boy said. They looked at the others who were still flirting at each other.

"Don't you have an antidote?" asked Robin.

"No, but I think there was in the book," Beast Boy said.

"Where? What book are you talking about…wait did you go in Raven's room?!" Robin half shouted.

"Yeah I was really bored you know!" Beast Boy retorted. Then they both started shouting at each other until a normal Cyborg came in front of them.

"Robin! Beast Boy! Why the hell does Raven want to kiss me?!" he screamed into their faces. Robin gave Beast Boy a look.

"Err…I'll explain later just follow me," Beast Boy said and tugged Cyborg out the common room.

"So tell me," Cyborg said.

"Tell you what?" Beast Boy said stupidly. They were hiding in the closet and they were already feeling squished in it. They both had to back up on cleaning materials and some random coats which seemed to be have just been bought for the room.

"Why is Raven trying to flirt with me?!" Cyborg said.

"Well you see…" Beast Boy stopped when they heard a high pitched screaming coming from the common room. Beast Boy got out the closet and went into the common room. Beast Boy scoured the common room and the flirting was still going on. He realized who was screaming.

"Speedy, quick over here!" shouted Beast Boy. Speedy ran over and pushed everyone to get to him.

"What the flip is the matter with these girls?" he shouted.

"Err…you'll see,"

"Speedy! Come here, don't you want a hug?" called Emily spreading her arms out.

"Ok we better go now!" Beast Boy said and they both ran out the common room.

"Dude, I'm really squished!" complained Cyborg.

"So it's not my fault that you're so big," Beast Boy said.

"You take that back grass stain!"

"No I won't,"

"Don't you back talk me!"

"Why not?"

"Guys!" Speedy said. "I want to know why the girls keep trying to flirt with us! What's wrong with them? Are they hyper or something?!"

"No it's not that," Beast Boy said.

"What is it then?"  
"Well, you see-,"

"Get away from ME!!!!!!!" someone screamed from outside the closet room. The three boys poked out their heads to see Kidflash backing down to the wall with Raven, Starfire and Emily walking towards him. He was completely ignoring the fact that he and Emily were supposed to be boyfriend and girlfriend and he could just run away. But hey, would you like to be boyfriend and girlfriend with a zombie like weirdo? I don't think so.

"Kidflash! PSST! Over here!" Beast Boy hissed loudly. Kidflash turned to their direction and then immediately after a blur of red and yellow he appeared in the closet.

"Quick shut the door!" Cyborg said.

"No wait!" someone said from outside and that person came in too.

"Aqualad? Who was chasing you?" Beast Boy asked.

"I…I…don't know. And it was scary!" he said breathless.

"Hey dude! We're not playing sardines! Find somewhere else to hide!" Cyborg said.

"I can't go out there! You never know what they might do to me!" Aqualad insisted.

"What has gone into them?" Kidflash muttered.

"Are they tired of us?"

"Have they eaten too much sugar?"

"Did they get under a spell?"

"Yeah maybe they did, but how?"

"Whoever did this to us is an idiot!"

Beast Boy kept silent when the other boys were arguing about this because now he felt really bad at what just happened.

"Just who would it be?"

"But it couldn't been Kole because she's nice too," Aqualad said.

"Probably not Bumble Bee, she's responsible," Cyborg said.

"Not Emily either, she's not mean enough," Kidflash said.

"Allie is not that immature to do this," Speedy said.

"Only someone stupid could have done this,"

"And it's pretty obvious it wasn't Starfire,"

"I wonder who," all the boys looked down at Beast Boy. Well they had to; he's the shortest of them.

"BEAST BOY!!!"

"It took long enough for you to find out," Beast Boy muttered.

"Why did you do this?"

"Yeah, this was re-,"

"Ok! Stop talking! Look I know it was stupid and I never should've done it but let's just forget about that and think about our problem here," Beast Boy said. They paused for a moment.

"Y'all, I think I know what the problem is," Cyborg said.

"Yeah?"

"Robin's out there,"

They all looked at each other.

"ROBIN!!" the shouted and burst through the door so forcefully that the door broke off it's hinges and fell onto the floor. Wow, never knew they cared so much about their friend.

"Where is he?" Beast Boy said looking around.

"GET OFF ME!!! AHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" a high pitched voice said, even too high for Starfire's, from the common room.

"Over there!" Cyborg pointed. They jumped into the common room to see Robin trapped by six girls whose eyes were glowing pink. Guess who screamed?

"Robin I want to see your muscles!" someone screamed. Probably Starfire.

"Oh I just love your body!" someone screamed. Still probably Starfire.

"Would you like to marry me?" someone screamed. Ok, definitely Starfire. Too bad Robin was too scared to accept.

"Help!!!" Robin shouted. Quickly, Beast Boy turned into a hawk (not a good animal inside the house), grabbed him and crashed through the window to get outside.

"Hey you're leaving with out us?" Cyborg shouted after them.

"Oh flip, we're alone with them," Kidflash gulped pointing at the girls. But they didn't go after them. They just crashed through the window and flew off.

Beast Boy carried Robin in a dark alleyway and Robin was still really shocked.

"Dude, are you ok?" asked Beast Boy.

"OK? Do you think me being ra-,"

"Sssh! We're not allowed to say those words in a K+ fanfiction story!" Beast Boy hissed.

"Anyway, do you have anything to do with this?" asked Robin.

"Err…" Beast Boy backed away. "Why would you think that?"

"Because you're stepping away from me,"

"Ok…I'll tell you whose fault it is,"

"Who?"

"…you!" Beast Boy said frantically pointing at Robin.

"ME?!"

"Yeah, who else would it have been?" asked Beast Boy.

"Why on earth would it have been me, Beast Boy?"

"Ok…because…well when you pass girls it speaks for it self,"

"What?"

"I mean have you seen the way girls react around you when you pass them?"

"No, why would I be looking at girls all day?"

"Because you do in the fanfiction stories," Beast Boy muttered really quietly.

"What was that?"

"Err…nothing!"

**Interruption**

Now people please forget that Beast Boy has said anything not relevant to the story, it is unnecessary to read it so please ignore him or else.

"Beast Boy, who was it? Tell me now!" Robin half-shouted furious.

"Dude, ok fine! It was me! I put love potions in your drinks for the last prank I'll ever do in my entire life and I didn't know they'd go crazy!"

"…"

"Yeah yell at me if you want to," Beast Boy mumbled.

"No, what I wanted to yell at you is so rude and I think my mouth would burn up," Robin said half-joking. "So why have the guys worn off the potion first?"

"I don't know, because guys don't really like pink," Robin gave Beast Boy a look.

"No, dude, seriously, that's the reason. In the book it said that the order of people losing the effect of the potion is that boys that hate pink wear off first and then the boy who likes pink the best wears off last of the boys. Then the girl who hates pink the most wears off the potion and the girl who likes pink best has the potion on for longest," Beast Boy explained in great detail.

"Ok…any reason why they KEEP going after me?!"

"Yeah…it also said that the boy who's most handsome or charming or whatever has all the girls falling for him after a period of time and maybe they fell for the right person, even though I have charming good looks," Beast Boy said smirking.

"Ok, I don't want to be called handsome by a guy,"

"Oh sorry,"

Footsteps could be heard after Beast Boy had said this, getting louder and louder and closer and closer. Then pink glowing eyes appeared and a tall figure appeared and the came out of the darkness revealing Starfire.

"Hello, Robin," she said in this really menacing voice.

"RUN AWAY!!!" Beast Boy yelled and he quickly morphed into a hawk and hauled Robin off the ground. Unfortunately, since Starfire could fly she shot up into the air and started following them with the same pink, glowing unnatural eyes. Beast Boy flapped his wings as fast as he could and was slowly losing strength while Starfire gained up on them.

"Move faster Beast Boy!" Robin shouted. Beast Boy let out a cry which seemed to mean he was running out of strength. Suddenly, Beast Boy immediately morphed back to human form. They stayed up in the air for a few seconds.

"Great," Robin said sarcastically. They fell down extremely fast and Beast Boy couldn't stop waving his arms in the air and screaming. Robin got out his bird-a-rang and shot it upwards which consequently made it hang onto something. He started going upwards and called to Beast Boy: "Grab on!" he shouted. Beast Boy stretched out his hand and just caught Robin by the cape. They started zooming back up and Beast Boy was screaming even louder than before.

"Stop going so faaaaaaaaaaaaaaasssssst!" he shouted. He hung onto the last word because Robin had reached the top of a building which sent Beast Boy flying into the air. He quickly changed into a bird and landed back down without any broken bones unfortunately.

"See her?" Robin asked looking around the night sky.

"Who?" asked Beast Boy completely forgetting everything that just happened the past few minutes.

"Starfire!"

"Why, don't you want to see her?" asked Beast Boy smirking.

"God's sake Beast Boy! This is serious! Can't you be serious for one second?!" Robin yelled turning to Beast Boy. Robin's shadow towered over Beast Boy but then a larger one towered over both of them.

"Err…look behind you," Beast Boy gulped pointing. Robin turned around and his face immediately changed to a scared face.

"Uh oh…"

Behind them was Raven with glowing pink eyes.

"Hello," she said even more menacing how Starfire said it. She started walking towards Robin who started stepping back with no idea what was behind him. Then he put his foot behind him to find nothing but air.

"You will be mine, not that pesky Starfire's!" Raven shouted and started aiming her hand at Robin. God knows what she would do if Robin hadn't said something.

"Raven! Stop!" he shouted. Raven's eyes turned back to normal in a second and she lowered her hand.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"Err…long story but could you make an antidote for the love potion?" asked Beast Boy.

"Love potion? What love potion? What are you talking about?" asked Raven.

Beast Boy explained everything that happened and Raven looked like she wanted to kill Beast Boy.

"I…I…I'm going to deal with you after this!" said Raven after counting to ten. She teleported back to the tower.

"Ok, so what do we do now?" asked Beast Boy.

"We snap the girls out of there spe-,"

"What?"

"Oh damn, Allie's going to take ages to snap out of her spell," Robin said.

"Why?" asked Beast Boy stupidly, as he always does.

"Because she loves pink,"

"Oh…" right after Beast Boy had said that, funnily enough Allie and Starfire appeared with their usual (err…) glowing pink eyes. This time they didn't say anything, but Starfire got her starbolts ready and Allie was in a fighting stance that she had learned from Robin.

"Why are they going to attack us?" hissed Robin.

"I don't know dude! It didn't say anything about attacking!" he hissed back. Allie then ran up to Beast Boy and kicked him and immediately after that Starfire threw a large starbolt which sent him flying off.

"AHHHH!" Beast Boy screamed.

"Oh," was all Robin could say. They both turned to him but not for attacking because Starfire had stopped glowing her starbolts and Allie turned to a normal standing position. Robin didn't bother fighting, which was so un-leader like (don't think that's a word) and he jumped off the building and ran off, jumping and jumping. He was acting like a coward for some reason- maybe he was afraid of girls? Anyway, when he looked behind him he bumped into someone. He turned around to see Bumble Bee. He was about to back off when he saw he eyes weren't glowing and she had a surprised expression on her face.

"Bumble Bee?"

"Robin? What are you doing here?" Bumble Bee asked.

"It's a long story, but could you stop any girl with pink eyes from following me?"

"Why?"

"Don't worry but just do that!"

"Ok though I'm seriously confused. You better go back to the tower,"

"Ok fine, but could you try to snap the girls out of their trance? Because all the girls are 'in love' with me and they're really aggressive now. You need to make them into their normal state and bring them to titan's tower," Robin said.  
"Right," Bumble Bee nodded getting the situation briefly that was currently happening. When she left Robin took out his communicator and called Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy report," Robin said. Beast Boy's face appeared on the screen.

"Dude, I found Emily, Kole and Allie. I managed to get Emily out of the spell and she's trying to stop the girls from coming to you! They're really tough to fight now!" Beast Boy said.

"Good, because Bumble Bee's out of her trance and she's trying to stop the girls,"

"Oh, I also got a message from Raven that the antidote is ready but how are we going to give it to them?" Beast Boy said.

"Just tell her to say that 'we need to put this antidote into the girl's bodies some how' to Cyborg and he'll find a way. Robin out," Robin shut the communicator. A lamppost came flying at him when he looked up and he ducked just in time. _Damn it_ he thought. Emily and Bumble Bee hadn't done a very good job because Kole, Allie and Starfire were there all ready to attack.

"Dear Robin, if you do not show your love for us we might as well annihilate you," they all said at the same time. This time Robin didn't run. He had enough of this! He got out his bo-staff, ready to fight and keep them busy. Starfire and Kole were the first to attack because Kole turned into crystal and Starfire threw it at Robin. He dodged and got out his bird-a-rang and looked at Starfire. _I have to do this, even though it means hurting Starfire _he thought. He threw the bird-a-rang at her and it hit her across the side of her face making her stumble. He had an extremely strong urge to go and say 'I'm so sorry' or 'I didn't mean to hurt you' or whatever, but he fought it but decided he wouldn't hurt anyone properly. Especially Starfire. Aww! Kole turned to back to normal and aimed a kick at Robin but since she was an amateur fighter Robin got her foot but then he hesitated. Instead all he did was let go of her foot and back off. Allie came up to him and started aiming punches and kicks at him but he used his trusty bo-staff to defend him. He fought them for a while until somebody's shadow appeared. It was Cyborg's!

"Yo!" he shouted. All three girls looked at him and he was a bit shocked to see the looks on their faces but that didn't hold him back for doing what he did next. "Get a load of this!" he aimed a gun at both three girls (not a proper one or he'll probably in jail by now) which threw pink liquid at a high speed- the colour was hardly visible. The three girls both fell over unconscious.

Starfire felt drowsy as she opened her eyelids. She heard someone's voice say softly: "she's awake." She got up to find herself in the common room. She would have thought she was in the medical room. She looked around to see Allie still sleeping, and Raven, Robin, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Emily and Kole looking at her.

"Are you ok?" Robin asked her gently.

"Yes,"

"Do you remember anything from the last few hours?" asked Raven.

"No, all I remember was saying thank you to Beast Boy and then drinking my drink and then after I remember nothing," Starfire said. Beast Boy and Robin explained everything to her.

"Oh dear, I am terribly sorry Robin to make you so frightened," Starfire said. "But where are Titan's East?"

"They're getting something for you guys to eat," Cyborg said. Then slowly Allie woke up from unconsciousness.

"What happened?"

"What an eventful evening," Allie said.

"Yeah,"

"And I guess we have to say a big thank you to whoever caused this," everyone turned their glaring eyes at Beast Boy.

"Err…"

"Now, Beast Boy, do you have something to say?" asked Raven.

"Yeah. I'm really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, really, sorry for what has happened," Beast Boy apologized.

"We need more of an apology," Cyborg smirked.

"We need you to do us a favour," Robin said.

"A big one," Emily continued. Beast Boy gulped.

The next day everyone was doing there normal things with each other/ something apart from Beast Boy. Do you want to know what he was doing? Do you really want to know?

Really?

I supposed you do.

He had to clean the entire tower for a whole two months, with Raven watching him.

"At least you'll never be bored again,"

**OH MY GOD THAT WAS A LONG CHAPTER. I think that was the longest I've ever written! I hoped you liked it! Please review. Oh this chapter is long because I haven't updated in a long time! (and cos it just happened to be long). :) :) :) **


	14. His past

**Chapter 14 and it's quite short so sorry about that! Please review! **

Starfire was sitting in Emily's room helping Emily choose her outfit because she was going out with Kidflash that night.  
"Should I wear the pink top or the black top?" Emily asked holding two different tops in either hands.  
"I think the black one suits you most Emily. Everything black suits you," Starfire smiled.  
"Yeah but not in a goth way or anything I hope,"  
"Goth? What Beast Boy refers Raven as?"  
"Yeah," Emily laid down all the pieces of her outfit on the bed.  
"I hope you have a glorious time with Kidflash," Starfire said.  
"Thanks. Hey don't you have a date for tonight? Everyone else does," Emily asked.  
"No, Robin is busy tonight," Starfire said. She got up. "Goodbye Emily."

Starfire walked down the hallway thinking that she wanted to go out with Robin tonight and she could persuade him very well. Following her thoughts she knocked onto Robin's door.  
"Robin?" she called. No answer.  
"Robin?" she called a little louder. No reply. She opened the door and no person was in his room. She stepped inside, fearing that Robin might tell her of for coming into his room without permission. The room was darkened so Starfire couldn't see much until she turned on the light. She immediately noticed a large poster turned down onto the bed. Out of mild curiosity, Starfire lifted up the poster to see what it was about. At the top in large letters was The flying Graysons with a family of three in a large circle beneath it. There was a dad with black hair, a mother with blonde hair and young boy who also had black hair like his father and was slightly spiked. (If you can't guess who I'm talking about read on). Starfire touched the poster but immediately got sucked into the poster into a portal which swwwwwwiiiiiiirrlllllllleeeeeedddddd and swwwwwwiiiirrrrrrrrllllllleeeeddd around. She landed with a thump onto hard tiled floor.  
"What is going on? Where am I?" Starfire asked herself aloud. No one was around her but she heard faint voices from one of the rooms. She looked around and realised she was in a hospital but it seemed to be a bit different from modern hospitals. Starfire accidentally tripped on her foot (she was walking for some reason) and she fell through a wall. THROUGH a wall?! She gasped. She was in a hospital room with the exact blonde woman who was in the poster on a bed; expect she was a little younger looking. She had red puffy eyes but she was smiling broadly with a small baby in her hands. A man who was also like the man in the poster but still a little younger was smiling too. Starfire got up still shocked at her entrance to the room.  
"How did I go through the wall?" she wondered. Suddenly a person was walking right towards her. She gasped but that person went through her.  
"Huh?" she pressed her finger onto her hand but it didn't go through. Utterly confused she walked over to the small family. A few doctors were sorting out some things like putting away equipment etc.  
"What are you going to call him?" asked the man.  
"I think I want to call him…Richard John Grayson," the woman said.  
"I think that's a beautiful name Mary," the man said lovelingly. Mary smiled.  
"For a beautiful boy," she agreed. (Mrs. Grayson, you don't know how right you are!)  
Starfire watched smiling even though she hadn't got a clue who these people were. She had completely forgotten to think about on why she was even here in the first place. Starfire noticed after a while of admiring the small family that the calendar on the wall had said: June 16th 1986. (I don't know what Robin's birthday is! I think he's a summer boy). !986? Have I gone to the past? Of who's past? Starfire thought silently. Then a doctor came over to the happy family.  
"Well done Mary for having a successful, healthy boy. You will be able to go home in a week or so because we need to sort out some things first," the doctor said, a hint of a smile on his lips.  
"Thank you Mr. Grayfield. Without you, who knows what would have happened," the man said thanking the doctor.  
"Why thank you John,"

Suddenly the scene blurred out into a blinding light. Starfire had to squint so she wouldn't be affected by it. Then the light dissolved into a scene which was the inside of a humble house. Starfire was now shocked at what was happening.  
"What is happening? This is so very confusing! Where is titan's tower?" she finally asked herself. She heard a young boy's voice come from a room. It seemed happy and joyful. Wanting to know who was the owner of this voice, Starfire went into the room, by going through the walls, to see a boy with jet black hair, cerulean blue eyes that seemed about the age of 4. He was juggling five of those classic balls you would find at a circus. This boy was in the house's kitchen which had a similar poster to the one Starfire had seen in Robin's room. Suddenly a light bulb flashed above her head.  
"I think this is Robin!" she whispered to herself. She didn't need to- the boy couldn't have heard her because she was merely just looking at Robin's past- not go in it. She couldn't change what was going on in other words.  
"I'm doing it! I'm doing it!" the little boy gasped. He was excited and was smiling widely. Two adults burst into the room which were none other than John and Mary from the hospital expect they looked a tiny bit older.  
"Son! You're doing really well!" John gasped appreciatively.  
"Well? This is wonderful!" Mary agreed. Suddenly Richard's hands missed a ball and all the balls landed on the floor.  
"I can never get more than five," he said sadly almost to tears.  
"No, you are doing so wonderfully no one else at your age can juggle at all!" Mary said encouragingly.  
"Yes, no need to be upset son! I think you're ready,"  
"Ready?" Richard gasped and immediately stopped being so sad.  
"Yes, I think you're ready to finally go and act along with us in our shows!" John exclaimed. Richard's eyes grew wide and he started jumping up and down saying stuff like 'Yay!' etc.  
"Act? Robin was an actor?" Starfire asked herself. Too bad everyone else couldn't hear- they could tell her what exactly was going on. The scene changed again…

Starfire appeared in a completely different place where it looked like a huge circus tent with many empty seats around a large arena. On the arena was rope, and other things needed for acrobatics high up. Starfire realised immediately where she was. Then an older Richard- about 6 or maybe 7- started doing some basic but good acrobatics high, high up on those thingymajiggies. You know what I mean? Starfire gasped at amazement. The boy now had started to get small spikes of black hair from his head which resembled Robin's hair.  
"This is certainly Robin, but how come he never told me had blue eyes and his real name was Richard Grayson?" Starfire asked herself yet again, still dazzled by Richard's performance. She felt a little hurt inside that Robin hadn't told her all of his secrets. She was even more hurt because she didn't know why he hadn't. Nothing incredibly upsetting happened…or so Starfire thought. The boy came back down to the floor gracefully and smiled. John Grayson came over to him wearing an acrobat costume or whatever they wear during doing acrobatics.  
"You're improving very well Richard, but you should take a break! You're sweating!" John said.  
"Ok daddy," Richard said nodding. Starfire smiled at Richard's cute voice. It didn't sound a bit like the real Robin's. The scene dissolved into white yet again and reappeared in the same place but lots of people were in the seats and Starfire was in one of them. A large white light came down on a strangely dressed person. Probably the manager or whatever of the circus. Then he began to speak.  
"Ladies and Gentlemen, now for the final and most extravagant act of the show! The flying Graysons!" he boomed loudly. He walked off backstage and lights went dark for a bit. During this time Starfire could hear two people whispering but they seemed a bit faraway but not too far so they wouldn't be heard.  
"Did you do it?" a gruff voice said.  
"Yes, I can't wait to see what happens," a younger voice but still adult replied. Starfire heard no more because the lights brightened to reveal two adults ready to perform acrobatics with big smile on their faces. Starfire noticed Richard watching from the edge of the arena. By what he was wearing she guessed he would partake in the act too.

The adults started performing gracefully. As Starfire watched she noticed something strange was happening to the rope. It was splitting! Unfortunately John and Mary weren't noticing this and continued their act. Some of the audience started realizing.

"Stop!"

"The rope's splitting!"  
"Stop performing!"  
"You'll die to your death!" without hesitation Starfire flew straight to the rope and tried to hold it or anything to stop it from falling. But all she could do was go straight through it. Before the two adults could realize the rope snapped and they started falling. Everyone was screaming loudly and Richard was already to tears.  
"JOHN!!!" Mary screamed.  
"MARY!!!" John screamed. The landed with a horrible disgusting crunch and Richard ran as fast his legs could carry him to his parents. The crowd was standing on their feet. Some people were shouting 'call the police!'  
"Mummy! Daddy! You'll be alright! Please don't die!" he screamed tear after tear falling one by one. Starfire also started spouting tears; she couldn't stand the scene she was seeing. People were running all over the place screaming.  
"Son…" the father croaked. "Please take care of yourself. Please…please find yourself a wife and start a beautiful family when you grow up…please don't worry about us…"  
"We'll miss you," Mary spluttered and their eyes shut…dead. Richard started screaming even louder than before. He couldn't stand at what he was seeing. His parents…he'll never see them again. Richard started weeping and then to make matters any worse the circus tent caught fire. People were being evacuated rapidly but Richard didn't care he just stood there, crying his eyes out. Not wanting to leave his wonderful, kind parents. Whom of which he loved dearly.  
"I'll never love anyone again!" he screamed to himself. The fire started to grow large but Richard didn't flinch. Then a person who was running along in the crowd, saw the little, sad boy standing there. Before the fire could touch him he was swept away in somebody's arms and out of the tent. Starfire followed them still crying even though these weren't her parents.

Outside when the man and the boy in his arms were well out the way of the tent Richard was extremely annoyed.  
"WHO ARE YOU!?! Are you kidnapping me?!" he shouted.  
"No, no. I am not. I am extremely upset for what has happened," the man said. "And I'm Bruce Wayne." Richard's eyes widened.  
"Bruce Wayne?" he gasped amazed.  
"Yes…and I was wondering if you would like to go home with me…maybe discuss what we should do with you," Bruce Wayne said with a kind hearted voice. He seemed so kind but Richard still remembered what his parents had told him one day- never talk to strangers.  
"I can't you're a stranger," Richard protested.  
"Trust me," was all Bruce Wayne said until the scene changed to a grand kitchen so big it could probably rival the size of a small bungalow. A boy of about eleven came in with gorgeous blue eyes, and now more obvious spiky jet black hair. He was quite handsome even though quite young. Already Starfire was thinking this and was slightly smiling at her thoughts. This boy was definitely Richard. He wasn't yet a teen but he already looked like the seventeen year old Robin expect much younger looking and shorter. He started eating cereal silently until a older Bruce Wayne came in.  
"Good morning Richard. A good night's sleep?" he asked while making his own breakfast.  
"Yes thank you Bruce," Richard replied. After Bruce made his breakfast and sat down next to Robin- err Richard he started to talk.  
"Richard, I was thinking. You have brilliant fighting skills and I was wondering if you would be willing to go and be my sidekick," Bruce said.  
"Sidekick?" Richard gasped. "Really? Wow! That would be great!"  
"Yes, I think you have great potential. If you do you must wear a mask so no one recognizes you,"  
"A mask? Wow! Can I have a new name and a costume too?" Richard asked hopefully.  
"Yes you can. I have already thought about your costume and what your name should be,"  
"Cool! Eleven-year-old fights along with Batman!" Richard got up from his unfinished breakfast. "So what's my new name then?"  
"I was thinking of Boy wonder Robin," Bruce said.  
"That is…such a cool name! I can't wait to tell my friends at school!"  
"No! You shouldn't tell your friends. It's a secret no one knows about!" Bruce said.  
"Oh yeah I forgot," Richard said sheepishly. "Bruce, can I stay at home today? Just to sort things out about my new 'career'?"  
"Sure,"

The scene yet again dissolved to a large hallway. It seemed to be in the same house and a old man seemed to be ordering people to clean it up, but not rudely as you would think. They seemed to be finishing because the left (err pretty obvious!). Then a boy who looked practically identical to the modern day Robin came bursting in through the front door fuming. He seemed just a little younger, probably around thirteen. Then batman or Bruce Wayne came in also slightly angry.  
"I'm fed up!" the boy shouted.  
"It's your fault that the bad guy got away! Why can't you just follow my orders?"  
"No it's that stupid Barbara's fault! Why did you let her join us!?"  
"She's a good member of the team!"  
"No she isn't! She keeps trying to g out with me! She's so ANNOYING AND USELESS!" Starfire was so glad that the younger Robin wasn't talking about her.  
"No you are! She listens to what I say! If you hate her so much why don't you quit the team?!"  
"Fine! I'll go solo! I'm not going to tolerate with you and that stupid girl anymore! Good bye!" and Robin left the house slamming the door so hard a painting fell of the wall and fell with a crack. Batman sighed at his mistake.  
"I hope he finds a team out there and is safe," was all he could say.

Starfire found herself after some blinding light in a familiar place. No she wasn't in titan's tower. She was on a familiar street with a familiar broken pillar which held a familiar pizza place and there was a familiar burning car and…five VERY familiar faces. VERY VERY familiar. There was Starfire herself breathing heavily which looked like a prisoners' uniform from Tamaran. Raven with her hood on, Beast Boy with his goofy mask on and Cyborg with a grey hoodie on was standing back away from the girl, but Robin was there looking at the girl with a slight hint of pity on his face.  
"Stand down," Robin ordered.  
"What do you think, you the boss or something?" Cyborg or Victor said.  
"Just give me a chance," Robin started walking up to Starfire (the one who's actually there!!!!) but when he gets close Starfire (the one's who's actually there) she started flaming her Starbolts shouting: "Gokta!" Robin backed up a bit.  
"Easy. My name is Robin, and I don't want to hurt you. I just want to help." He said. He gets out a lock pick but the angry Starfire reacted even more.  
"Gokta! Gokta buhovna!" she shouts.  
"It's ok. Look," Robin said holding his tiny gadget up. Then Starfire (*sigh* the one who's actually there) calmed down and stopped flaring her Starbolts. Robin tweaked the lockpick in her thingies whatever you call them and they crash onto the ground. Starfire (the one who ISN'T actually there) realized that now she's going to kiss him- her first and one of her favourite kisses. Starfire blushed and before she knew it her past self his kissing him with three other utterly shocked teenagers watching it.

The scene flashed to white and it stayed like that. Starfire looked around.  
"Where has everythin-,"she stopped when she started spinning around in a large portal and landed back again in Robin's room. Gasping she got up and started looking at her surroundings.  
"I do hope I am still not in the past," she gingerly left the room and looked both ways. She was definitely in Titan's Tower.  
"Starfire?" a voice said. A-oh-so-familiar one. The 17 year old Robin appeared.  
"Hey Starfire whe-," he broke off when he was kissed by Starfire and then hugged.  
"Err…you missed me?" he asked uncertainly. Starfire looked at him with her shining emerald eyes. They started welling up with tears.  
"What's wrong Star? Did I say something?"  
"No…no…I fell so sorry for your eventful horrible past," Starfire wept.  
"My past?" Robin asked confused.  
"Yes…I somehow journeyed to your past and saw…everything," she smiled at him. "Richard John Grayson."

**Yay finished. That chapter took a few days and I had to do some research lol. I mat twist his past a bit but please don't get made! LOL. Please review and send us some ideas! Please I will give you a virtual biscuit or strawberry or smoothie! **


	15. Blind dates a no no

**Chapter fifteen yay! I hope you like it and review please! Some romance but not the most favourite couples… **

In the early morning, Starfire was already awake and was standing in front of the immensely large windows in the common room. Her expression showed thinking. Then someone else's reflection appeared beside her. (No not Robin sorry about that) Emily was also awake like Starfire.

"What are you doing up so early?" she asked.

"I awoke early because the sunlight interrupted my sleep," Starfire replied. "Why are you awake?"

"You didn't fully answer my question Starfire,"

"Oh, I am thinking,"

"About what?"

"About…Kole and Bumble Bee," Emily looked confused.

"Why?" she asked.

"I think it's unfair that they do not have wonderful relationships like us with the person of whom they have the 'crush' on," Starfire explained.

"Oh…should we set them up?" Emily smirked.

"Yes we should! Everyone can participate!" Starfire gasped.

"Yeah but make sure you don't tell them," Emily laughed.

"Of course I will not!" the stayed silent after that staring out into the sea.

"Should we make breakfast?"

"Am I making the scrambled eggs correctly?" Starfire asked whilst holding a pan of fresh looking yummy eggs.

"Yeah you did pretty well. Oh did you make tofu eggs for Beast Boy?" Emily asked looking at the eggs.

"Yes I would not forget my fellow friend breakfast!"

"Hey! Didn't you say you went into Robin's past the other day?" Emily whispered.

"Yes but Robin told me not to tell anyone about it," Starfire said with the unusual serious in her voice. "You will find out more about him when he is ready."

Emily nodded but a bit disappointed with Starfire's response. After the eggs, bread, bacon etc. was done the girls set out the plates for everybody and sat down themselves. Robin was the first to come in, rubbing his eyes. He sat down at the table and looked at the food.

"Good morning Emily and Star. Did you make this yourselves?" Starfire gave him a peck on the cheek and replied: "Yes, but Emily told me how." Like all boys if they saw what Starfire did they would shout: Get a room!! And then kiss their girlfriends themselves. Emily only smiled, not intending to be rude. Then a few other people entered: Allie, Beast Boy, Kole and Cyborg.

"Good morning y'all! Guess what Beast Boy decided to do?" Cyborg greeted sitting down.

"What?" Robin asked.

"Wait, I'll tell you later when the other guys come in," the other teens sat down as well.

When everyone had come over to the table Cyborg decided to make an announcement.

"Hey y'all guess what Beast Boy decided to do last night?"

"What?" asked Allie while sipping her drink. Some other people were drinking their drink as well.

"Take German lessons," everyone who had been drinking water or orange juice or squash or (you get my point) they spitted it all on Cyborg. Hmm…word equation: Cyborg+liquid= not good.

"Hey! Water affects my circuits you know!" and for demonstration he got a short electric short.

"Yow!" he yelped. People started sniggering.

"Oi!"

After a while of chatting Aqualad and Cyborg declared they were finished.

"Well I'm going to fix up the T-car," he said getting up.

"Hey would you like some help with that, Sparky?" Bumble Bee asked.

"Sure Bee," Cyborg smiled.

"I'm going to go train," Aqualad said. Guess what Kole asked?

"Can I train with you?" she asked. He nodded and they went off together. As soon the two couples left Emily spoke:

"Go on the chat when you've finished breakfast," was all she said before she left.

Chat:

BlackBeauty has logged in.

Purple Star has logged in.

BlackBeauty: Hey.

Purple Star: Emily, why did you request everyone to go on chat?

BlackBeauty: Not everyone, Kole, Cyborg, Bumble Bee and Aqualad shouldn't be on.

Purple Star: Why?

BlackBeauty: Remember the chat we had this morning?

Purple Star: …oh!

BlackBeauty: Hey change your name to 'robin's girl'.

Purple Star: Why that might annoy Robin.

BlackBeauty: No he's only annoyed when Allie's username is 'Allie's girl'.

Robin's girl: Oh.

BlackBeauty: What's taking them so long?

5 minutes later…

Green Clown has signed in.

Dark Girl has signed in.

Slow poke has signed in.

Bird Boy has signed in.

Aimed Arrows has signed in.

Speedy's girl has signed in.

Green Clown: So?

Dark Girl: So?

Slow poke: So?

Aimed Arrows: So?

Speedy's girl: So?

Bird Boy: So?

BlackBeauty: Well…

Bird Boy: ALLIE!!

Speedy's girl: What?

Bird Boy: I told you a thousand times not to call yourself Speedy's girl!

Speedy's girl: Why would you care? I thought you stopped acting brotherly!

Bird Boy: …

Robin's girl: Robin if it makes you any happier my name is now 'robin's girl'.

Bird Boy: Ehh…

Speedy's girl: Yeah you've got your own girl now!

Green Clown: Not this again…

Dark Girl: Give it up Robin stop being annoying.

Bird Boy: What…?

Green Clown: Yeah listen to Raven Robin. She knows how to talk.

Slow poke: Yeah Robin it's a bit weird you're all like protective of Allie. Do you have a crush on her or something?

Speedy's girl: What…he…me…Robin…crush? HAHAHAH! *sides split*

Purple Star: Robin? You do not love me? *sniffs*

Green Clown: This is good dramatic drama.

Dark Girl: Didn't think you liked drama.

Bird Boy: NO! I mean…Yes! ARGGH! Ok, Starfire I…I…DO love you and I don't have a crush on Allie! I never did and never will!

Speedy's girl: What about the time…?

Bird Boy: No! No crushes before!

Robin's girl: *giggles* I am the joking. I do think I know how to 'trick' you now and it is very easy!

BlackBeauty: EVERYONE!!! SHUT UP!!!

Slow poke: Sorry.

Dark Girl: …

Bird Boy: …

Purple Star: …

Aimed Arrows: …

Speedy's girl: …

BlackBeauty: Now that we've all quieted down I can say what I wanted to say.

Green Clown: I haven't quieted down.

BlackBeauty: *Gives Beast Boy the look*

Green Clown: …

BlackBeauty: Right. Ok, so have you noticed the 'romance' between Bumble Bee and Cyborg?

Aimed Arrows: Can we speak now?

BlackBeauty: Yes.

Aimed Arrows: Then yes, I have.

Speedy's girl: Same.

Dark Girl: Ditto.

Slow poke: Yeah.

BlackBeauty: And Kole and Aqualad?

Speedy's girl: Yes!

BlackBeauty: I was thinking we could set them up one by one. Like we can do Cy and Bee first and then Kole and Aqualad.

Purple Star: Will that not be enjoyable?

Bird Boy: I don't know…

Purple Star: Please?

Bird Boy: I'm not good with romance.

Green Clown: That's pretty obvious dude.

Purple Star: I will force you then.

Purple Star has signed out.

Dark Girl: Err…what's she going to do?

BlackBeauty: Probably give him a kiss or something.

Green Clown: Really? Pass the camera then.

BlackBeauty: No.

Green Clown: Why not?

BlackBeauty: First I don't have a camera. Second, you are not filming them again!

Green Clown: Fine.

Dark Girl: Beast Boy, if you want me to be your girlfriend then would you start by stop being so immature?

Green Clown: C'mon Rae. Hey I'll give you a kiss! *sends kiss*

Dark Girl: *receives kiss and shoves it in the bin* Sorry I don't like virtual kisses.

Green Clown: Oh I see where your getting at!

Dark Girl: No you don't.

Bird Boy has signed out.

BlackBeauty: Oh Starfire's giving Robin a make out session.

Green Clown: Now I seriously want to film this.

Aimed Arrows: So Emily, how are we going to set them up?

BlackBeauty: Same how we did it with you guys.

Aimed Arrows: Couldn't you have just told us like talking?

BlackBeauty: Na, you don't know when they could be hearing. You can though on chat.

Little Miss Innocent has signed in.

Dark Girl: Like now.

Little Miss Innocent: Like what?

Aimed Arrows: Don't worry.

Little Miss Innocent: Hey where are Starfire and Robin?

Speedy's girl: Having a make-out session.

Bird Boy has signed in.

Green Clown: Where's Starfire?

Bird Boy: Oh…she's with me.

Green Clown: Oh, how with you?

Bird Boy: …on my lap.

BlackBeauty: Aww!

Speedy's girl: Aww!

Little Miss Innocent: Aww!

Dark Girl: I don't do 'aww's.

Bird Boy: Shut up.

Speedy's girl: Robin I could we ever tell who's talking? *gasp*

Bird Boy: Very funny.

Green Clown: Hey did you guys have a make-out session?

Dark Girl: Why would you want to know that?

Green Clown: I don't, I just want to make Robin squirm.

Bird Boy: …maybe…

Bird Boy: Why do you wish to know what I and Robin were doing?

Green Clown: I just told you Starfire.

Speedy's girl: Oh my god we can tell who's talking! Starfire, don't hesitate moving off Robin's lap!

Bird Boy: I will not because this is my way of 'convincing' Robin to p- oh hello Kole!

Little Miss Innocent: Hi...oh have to go for a little brb.

Little Miss Innocent has signed out.

BlackBeauty: So what did you want to say to us?

Bird Boy: Me sitting on Robin's lap is a way so I can convince him to partake in the 'setting up'.

Green Clown: Star, you do realise he might be enjoying it?

Bird Boy: He may be at first but when he wants to go to the lavatory, I will not move!

Bird Boy: oh…

Speedy's girl: Great plan! Give me high five Star!

Bird Boy: *High fives Allie*

BlackBeauty: So should we all work together in setting the un official couples up?

Dark Girl: No.

Green Clown: Come on Rae or I'll…_convince _you!

Dark Girl: Damn…fine.

Aimed Arrows: Yeah but why do we have to be in it?

BlackBeauty: Just so you know what's happening and can help!

Green Clown: Cool I'm in!

Bird Boy: Same.

Slow poke: Yeah.

Speedy's girl: Yes.

BlackBeauty: Great!

BlackBeauty has signed out.

Speedy's girl has signed out.

Aimed Arrows has signed out.

Bird Boy has signed out.

Green Clown has signed out.

Dark Girl has signed out.

Little Miss Innocent has signed in.

Little Miss Innocent: Hello?

Emily, Allie and Starfire were trying to think of a way to get Kole and Aqualad together.

"Why don't we just use invitations like last time?" asked Allie.

"Because we've already done that," Emily said.

"Yeah but they won't know that we already done that,"

"Yeah but…good point,"

"Then shall we make the invitations for them? And how shall we give it to them?" asked Starfire.

"Ok I'll make the invitations, Starfire you give the invitation to Kole and Emily you give it to Bumble Bee,"

"Yeah then who's going to give it to the boys?" asked Emily.

"Uhh…Speedy can give one of the invitations to Aqualad and Robin can give a letter to Cyborg,"

"Ok, but we need to make sure they like each other! Or it'll be a disaster when they say they don't have a crush on each other!" Emily pointed out.

"Do you want to spy on Cyborg and Bumble Bee then? And Starfire you can see Kole and Aqualad," Allie said. They nodded and rushed out the room they were in which happened to be Starfire's room. In case you haven't noticed, Starfire's room seems to be the place for 'girl talks'. Allie also got out the room to convince Robin to give the letter to Cyborg. And she had a better way of _convincing _him. She found him in his 'report room'.

"Hey Robin," she said as she walked into the room.

"Yeah what, I'm really busy Allie," Robin said.

"With what? When's the last time we had a villain?" Allie asked surprised.

"No but this is an investigation,"

"Yeah but we're not investigators,"

"You're not but I am,"

"No you're not! You're a teenage superhero who can't fight villains who have anything to do with over eighteen stuff!" Allie joked.

"I'm almost eighteen,"

"Whatever just stop doing those stupid reports!"

"Investigations,"

"Whatever investigations,"

"Let me do them,"

"No leave that to the investigators!"

"Detectives!"

"Oh god damn it!" Allie ripped off the paper from Robin's hands. "You're trying to make this harder for me aren't you?"

"Ok fine what do you want?"

"Give Cyborg an invitation for the blind date he's going to have,"

"No," and Robin snatched back the piece of paper. Allie sighed.

"OK fine," she said. She opened the door and shouted: "Starfire are you ready for your date with that boy tonight?" Allie shouted. Robin immediately got up and Allie found this amusing.

"Fine, I'll deliver the letter,"

"Why did you call me for asking if I was ready for a date with a boy tonight?" asked Starfire confused.

"Don't worry only to confuse Robin," Allie smiled. They were back in Starfire's room and all the invitations had been done and now just needed to be delivered. Starfire and Emily had discovered that the couples they were setting up did like each other. They also had made the reservations for two different restaurants which were the couples will go to.

"Good ok I'll give this to Bumble Bee and Starfire…give this to Kole,"

"Ok good I'll tell Robin and Speedy to give these to Cyborg and Aqualad,"

"Ok let's go!"

Starfire was searching the hall for Kole. She was looking for her everywhere for five minutes and still not approached her.

"Kole?" she called for the hundredth time. She was feeling a little worried. Where would have Kole gone? She was also feeling extremely disappointed that the blind dates wouldn't work out. She continued flying around the tower until she bumped into to Raven.

"Oh! I am extremely sorry Raven!"

"That's ok," Raven said though with no expression, even though she meant it. She and Starfire knew each other very well and Starfire could tell Raven meant what she said. Anyway not the point now!

"Have you seen Kole?" asked Starfire.

"No." Raven replied unhelpfully. "Why?"

"Remember our chat this morning?" asked Starfire.

"Oh right," Raven walked on past Starfire. Starfire sighed and carried on searching. At the other end of the tower Robin, who reluctantly agreed to send a letter to Cyborg, was looking for- guess what? - Cyborg.

"Where is he?" Robin muttered. He stepped into the common room and decided to ask Beast Boy if he had seen Cyborg around.

"Beast Boy have you seen Cyborg anywhere?" he asked.

"Yeah, I last saw him polishing the T-car. Why are you looking for him dude?"

"Because Allie forced me to give Cyborg a stupid invitation for a blind date," Robin muttered.

"Dude, and the girls think they'd fall for that?" Beast Boy laughed.

"Yeah, girls are different Beast Boy,"

"Raven isn't- she's smart," Beast Boy smirked.

"She's not smart in romance, why did she pick you then for a boyfriend?" Robin joked.

"Dude Starfire's not smart in romance either! Why did she fall for you?" Beast Boy joked back.

"Because maybe unlike you, Robin's actually capture's most female's attention," Raven suddenly said appearing out of nowhere. Beast Boy jumped.

"Raven! Where did you come from?"

"Azarath," Raven said. Robin smiling left the common room.

"You're supposed to be backing me up!" Beast Boy said.

"Am I?"

Emily, Allie and Speedy also couldn't find the people who they were looking for. After half and hour, Emily used her communicator to call everyone who was searching for someone to come to Starfire's room.

"Emily they're not here. We've looked everywhere!" Robin said.

"Yeah but where would they have gotten to?"

"I don't know, let's just postpone these blind dates for tomorrow," Allie sighed a bit disappointed.

"Oh but I was so looking forward to see everyone have someone they can have romance with!" Starfire said.

"Same, but I guess we can't do that now,"

A few hours later, after dinner, Emily heard some voices coming from near the room where the front door was (she was quite near) she went into the room to see…guess what? Kole and Aqualad sharing a kiss!!!!!!!! _OH MY GOD!!!!! _Emily thought.

"Err…hi?" asked Emily. Kole and Aqualad jumped and started blushing furiously which seemed to remind Emily of Robin and Starfire but I don't know why…

"Hi…Emily…how's it going?" Kole chuckled nervously.

"So you're really already together?" asked Allie amazed.

"Yeah me and Aqualad have been together for a week at least,"

"Sorry we didn't tell you guys," Cyborg said. He and Bumble Bee had also grown their relationship for becoming boyfriend and girlfriend.

"Why didn't you tell us?" asked Emily.

"Err…slipped our minds?"

"It does not matter! I am extremely joyful for this event!" Starfire smiled. Everyone agreed.

"And I propose and five-couple date so we can celebrate!"

Everyone disappeared, leaving nothing but dust.

"Oh,"

**Yay! Hope you liked it! I think it's one of my most suckiest chappies but tons more coming! Please review and send ideas! Please! Me and Allie will be extremely happy! You will all get a virtual cookie! Now review! Just press the little rectangle over there! **


	16. I have to say it's a Valentine's day

**VALENTINES' DAY!!!!!!!!!!!! YAYYY!!!!! Lol, a little hyper. Ok you're probably wondering is this chapter going to be loaded with rob/star? And…you're right. LOL! Please review!!!! I love reviews we haven't been getting them lately; I'll really appreciate if you do review! Just tell me what you think, if advice I'll still be happy! Thanks! Oh and also please send us some ideas for stories. We have a few but we need more if we want this story to keep going! **

Valentine's Day.

It's finally here!

Starfire (I always start with her!) jumped out of her bed as soon as the sound of an alarm clock rang into her ears. Bubbling up with excitement, she quickly took a small shower and brushed her teeth and then retrieved a huge box from under her bed.

"I am very excited for this glorious day!" she gasped beaming. In the box were countless Valentine's cards for different people made for their different personalities. Like Raven's valentine cards was black and had all those gothic things on them and the heart wasn't exactly like a heart at first glance. Smiling to herself, Starfire gathered all these cards and left her room.

**Raven's room**

At the same time (or aroundish) Raven was getting up from her bed yawning.

"Another day, another 24 hours," she muttered. She also did a shower (personal hygiene is important), grabbed a book from her black bookshelf and headed out the door.

**Beast Boy's room**

The alarm went off in Beast Boy's manky, smelly room which didn't wake Beast Boy up. I'm really surprised at that, aren't you? He carried on snoozing but stirred as the alarm got louder. Now this alarm is specially designed for Beast Boy therefore it used it's legs and got off the drawer and hit Beast boy on the head with a hammer which it got out of it's…it's…inside. Finally Beast Boy woke up alarmed. That's what an alarm would do anyway.

"Who? What? When? How?" he gasped.

"Me!" the alarm clock said in a robot voice. It is the Alarm Clock 3000 (buy now for $100.00!) Beast Boy turned to his alarm.

"What? When? How?"

"An alarm!"

"When? How?"

"With a hammer!"

"When?"

"Valentine's day! Sheesh!" the alarm said and jumped back on the top of the drawer/dresser.

"Valentine's day?" Beast Boy looked at the calendar on the wall. "It is!" he jumped out of his green bed and stood in front of the greasy mirror.

"I need to look hot for my girl," he said to himself, chic-chicing to the mirror (?!)

He ran out the room with plenty of Valentine's day cards.

**Robin's room**

Without the aid of an alarm clock, Robin got out of bed and did a shower for personal hygiene. He looked at his calendar after getting dressed and saw that he'd had circled the day which was Valentine's day.

"Valentine's day! Got to get out Starfire's Valentine card!" Robin muttered to himself while he opened his wardrobe to find lots of Valentine's cards stashed in there. He got a few of them and skipped out his room (well not really but the story's got to be interesting!)

**Emily's room**

"Valentine's day!" Emily gasped as soon as she caught eyesight with the oh-so-important calendar. She did the same as most of the people and retrieved some Valentine's cards out of her dresser. They were designed especially for everyone's personalities like Starfire's cards. She had a very special one for Kidflash (obviously) and after taking care of-guess-her personal hygiene she exited her room.

**Allie's room**

Allie jumped out of bed and-do I really need to say it? Jumped out of bed, took care of personal hygiene, played the cat, did a few thousand somersaults etc. Ok the last two true, but same as before, got to make it interesting.

She rushed out the room.

In the common room Starfire was the first to arrive with plenty of Valentine's day cards in her arms. Waiting for the first person to come in, and was hoping not to be Robin, (find out later), she flew around the room just plainly looking at the furniture. The first person to enter was Raven who was holding a book just like any other day. She stopped reading when she noticed there were huge red and pink decorations hung up all across the room, spreading pink in every corner of the room- Raven didn't like it.

"Hello friend Raven! I designed the Valentine card especially for you!" Starfire beamed cheerfully handing Raven a specially made Valentine's card. Raven was actually aware of the occasion but nevertheless didn't buy a single Valentine's day card.

"Thanks. Sorry I don't have any Valentine's cards , the occasion's pointless, no offence," Raven commented accepting the card. Starfire actually didn't take offence either because she was so happy or she took the last two words Raven said as meaning.

"There is no of the offence taken by me Raven. I would understand you not enjoying this wondrous occasion, though my mind cannot discover why the not! Valentine's day is when you express your love for someone!" Starfire said.

"Yeah but I think you and Robin do that enough," Raven said and sat on the large black sofa. Starfire blushed slightly and continued pursuing giving people whoever came in a Valentine's card.

An hour later everyone was present in the common room, admiring the chocolate, candies, Valentine's cards, and enjoying the kisses they'd received. (ha).

"Rae, did you like the chocolate? I bet Valentine's Day isn't so pointless now!" Beast Boy asked with his arm around her waist. She didn't answer. Beast Boy got the point.

"Fine, _Raven_, did you like the chocolate?" Beast Boy repeated.

"Yes, it wasn't so bad. Sorry I didn't get you anything,"

"It's ok I already got all the chocolate I wanted!" Beast Boy laughed. Everyone was like this enjoying Valentine's day with their boyfriends or girlfriends. All apart from Robin that is. He had been looking for Starfire for ages and didn't find her. Raven said she was sure she saw her that morning but Starfire seemed to have disappeared. Bored, Robin started walking to the thingy-ma-jiggie room (err Report room but that's a stupid name lol).

"Robin!" someone said from behind. Hoping it was Starfire he turned around only to see Allie.

"What?"

"Where are you going! It's Valentine's day! Aren't you going to spend _time_ with Starfire?" Allie asked.

"I can't find her,"

"Then look for her!"

"No point, she didn't give me a Valentine's card," Robin muttered. Allie's eyes grew wide.

"No Valentine's card?!"

"No!"

"Chocolate?"

"No,"

"Candy?"

"No,"

"Curtains?"

"Curtains?"

"Err…kiss?"

"No,"

"H-,"

"She didn't even say hello to me Allie!" Robin half-shouted and walked off with out a second glance. Allie just stood there gobsmacked at what she just heard and Robin's temper.

"He really needs to chill,"

It's amazing what a girlfriend can do to you when she doesn't say hi to you on Valentine's Day. This was making Robin pace the room thinking and fall flat on his face on his table. Sheesh was he stressed out. He was in the report room with a pile of un-touched reports sitting in one corner of the table with another pile of finished reports on the other corner of the table. Unfortunately for him the pile with un-touched reports was quite high compared to the other pile. Robin was awaken from his trance when he heard a voice shout down the intercom.

"Please may everyone come to the 'front door room' for I wish to make an important announcement which I am sorry to say may disappoint some of you," Starfire's voice said. Robin walked out the report room while thinking _she's probably going to announce about her new stupid boyfriend_.

"Where is Robin?" asked Starfire looking around the hall. You know where the front door is. Mostly everyone was in the report room apart from one person.

"I saw him a while ago going to the report room," Allie said.

"Why would he go there?" asked Starfire. "It is the Valentine's day! He is not enjoying the day?" Starfire looked a little hurt.

"I don't know, he is a workaholic," Beast Boy said.

"No I'm not," someone said. Everyone turned in the direction of the voice to see Robin with the least happy face in the world.

"Come Robin! I wish you to hear my announcement! It is extremely important!" Robin walked in the hall without a word.

"Everyone! I expect you to be wondering what I have to say, do you not?"

People muttered yes and so on.

"Then please listen! And this is especially for you Robin!" _Here it comes_ Robin thought.

Starfire opened the immensely large front doors which brought in immense amount of sunlight. Then Starfire turned to the door and sucked up in her breath and screamed: "BRING IT IN!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" everyone had to hold their ears so they could drown out the loud noise. Loud beeping noises of a truck (you know what I'm talking about) was heard which caused everyone's eyes to widen.

"Err…is she going to crash down Titan's tower?" Beast Boy commented stupidly. Suddenly all the light disappeared when something extremely big filled the space of the front door. Then they found light when the extremely big thing had left the front door. And guess what they saw.

Guess.

Guess!

**Guess!**

**GUESS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

Ok you don't have to.

There in front of them was the biggest Valentine cards that anyone has ever seen! It was red and had numerous pink love hearts all over with words like 'love' etc. It was almost touching the very, very, very, very, very high ceiling and was extremely wide. In the pink love hearts were pictures of Starfire and Robin in different days, even when they weren't a couple yet. All everyone could do was stare and gape at the large masterpiece. Starfire opened the card to reveal even more pink and decorations (Raven was practically dead by now) with a HUGE HUGE HUGE cute picture of Starfire and Robin, way too cute to describe! (Well imagine the cutest picture of them that's what it's like I can't choose the cutest one! Maybe something like Robin holding Starfire bridal style with her arms around his neck or something whatever!) And top that all off there was a love songs playing the background changing when they finished. Like 'Bleeding love' etc. There were even songs from Tamaran! Everyone pushed Robin in front while Robin was still staring thinking something completely opposite of what he was thinking before. Also inside the card was a message from Starfire in big neat handwriting:

_Dear Robin,_

_I am immensely happy to have you in my life and in my heart. You are extremely special to me and also the most handsome, amazing, heartwarming, glorious, brave, superior, chivalrous, good-looking, fine-looking, gorgeous, mysterious, loving, wonderful, magnificent, splendid, beautiful, astonishing, protective of me, attractive, stunning, wonderful, person I have ever met. I am sure there are plenty more of those words that describe you. I have repeated the meaning 'handsome' many times but my heart can never say it is too much._

_Love, love, love, love, love, love, love,_

_Starfire_

_xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx_

_P.S. I now owe you many kisses! When shall we start? (giggles)_

_P.P.S. I love you!_

Starfire said all of this and then turned to Robin to see what his face would be like (by the way I needed to actually find the synonyms to go in the letter Starfire wrote!)

"Starfire…I don't know what to say…" Robin said lost for words.

"Please Robin tell me what you think!" Starfire pleaded. Robin looked at Starfire getting lost in Starfire's shining emerald eyes. He could say something but he felt too shy saying it in front of everyone else.

"I…I love it Starfire," Robin said finally and everyone started cheering as if it was the best thing they had ever heard.

"Now kiss her!" someone shouted. "Kiss her!"

"Thank you so much Robin!" Starfire gleamed happily and hugged him tight but not too tight to kill him or that would be a shame :(.

"Hey why didn't you kiss him?" asked someone.

"I think it would be disturbing for you if you saw us partake in a 'make out session'," Starfire said.

"Don't worry Starfire you have our permission," Beast Boy laughed. _Beast Boy!!!_

Then she and Robin did just that and kissed with immense passion and love. And it was all disgusting for everyone else so they all left!!(!) Well quietly so they could give them some privacy.

"Do you wish to do the 'hanging out' now?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah."

The next hour later everyone was enjoying the wonderful Valentine's Day which was bursting with love and make out sessions. Some of the boys were still being entertained by games and the girls still chatted to each other but they always had a break from all that and then had some romantic time with their boyfriends. That is until the alarm went off.

Damn it.

Immediately switching off 'I love Starfire' mode, Robin rushed to large hi-tech computer to discover who was attacking jump city this time. Everyone else came over to see who it was.

"Who is it dude?" asked Beast Boy.

"I don't know it doesn't say, I don't think we encountered this person before," Robin replied, surprised. "Titans go!" everyone left apart from Allie, Emily and Kole.

Everyone reached the place of the attack. There were now quite a few people fighting- 5 titans+ Bumble Bee+ Speedy+ Aqualad+ Kidflash= getting your butt kicked hard. A little kid came up to Bumble Bee.

"You're Bumble Bee!" the little kid said pointing at Bumble Bee if he discovered something that was really amazing.

"Yeah…I'm Bumble Bee," Bumble Bee replied to the little boy.

"Can I have you autograph?" he asked.

"Well I'm kinda bu-,"

"AH!!" the boy screamed and ran away. Bumble Bee turned around to see a new villain they had never encountered before. The villain was a girl with brown hair and she was wearing pink and red metal clothing for a costume. She wore sharp, streaky knee high boots with a matching sleeveless top with long fat matching bracelets strapped to her wrists. He hands encased a huge ball of pink. Pink. Just plain pink.

"The teen titans…finally I meet you," she said.

"Ok…" Beast Boy said. "Who are you?"

"That's none of your flipping business green guy!" she screamed and hurled the ball straight into the air which cause a minor explosion.

"Titans go!" Robin shouted. Starfire aimed a couple of glowing starbolts right at the villain along with Raven who levitated an innocent person's car and threw it at the her too. Surprisingly, the villain was extremely rubbish at fighting because she took in the objects which were thrown at her and fell onto the floor. Beast Bou thundered in as a Rhino and smashed into her which sent her flying into the air which Cyborg and Robin threw a sonic cannon and bombs at her in midair. Titans East were prepared to fight but the villain only got up and smirked.

"I done all I needed to do," she said. She walked over to Robin and went close to his face which made him lean back.

"I wonder if you have a Valentine's card for me," she said and disappeared.

"Ok…weirdo," Beast Boy commented. Starfire already hated the girl but would hate her more when they returned to titan's tower.

"Where is it?" Starfire gasped. Starfire was looking all over titan's tower for the Valentine's card. It shouldn't have been _that_ hard I mean, do you know how big it is?  
"Starfire I've looked everywhere and checked with the computer to see if it's anywhere in the tower but I can't find it," Robin said extremely sorry for Starfire. Ok the villain they had just faced had just somehow taken all the Valentine's cards in Jump city and now no one seemed to have a Valentine's card. Oh no. Starfire's eyes started brimming with tears.

"That card took me five months to create it!" Starfire wept. Robin's eyes grew wide.

"FIVE MONTHS?! It only takes ten minutes for an average person to get a Valentine card!"

"What took five months?" asked Allie who came over to them. She saw Starfire's sniffling face.

"What's wrong Starfire?" she asked.

"My-my-Robin's card is gone!" she explained. She buried her face into Robin's chest with more tears. She was overreacting if you hadn't noticed.

"I'm sorry Starfire. We'll find that villain and take her down but maybe you need to rest," Robin said comfortingly.

"*sniff*" Starfire sniffed. She nodded when she stood up.

"Yes I will take rest from a disastrous Valentine's day," she mumbled and exited the common room.

"I never thought you did comforting," Allie smiled.

"I always have something up my sleeve," was Robin's reply.

The Valentine Villain was at her secret hideout (well actually bedroom) with a whole mass of Valentine's cards. The Valentine's cards were so plentiful that they could probably replace all the books in Raven's room and there will still be no difference. The woman was reading Valentine's cards she had got from the inhabitants of Jump City and was pretending they were all for her. Now is that a weirdo or what? She picked up a large Valentine card, quite big (as in bigger than a six year old) and opened it. Guess whose it was? Right you can guess when the weirdo speaks.

"So, to Starfire…blah blah blah err…ooh from that hot guy! Aww, I always knew he had a crush on me," she said dreamily. God, I want to beat her up now. She hugged the Valentine card and then put it on a table.

"At least someone loves me, isn't that right Luke?" she said suddenly evil. She turned to a cage holding a dark haired teen who was kind of handsome and was banging on the rails probably screaming 'let me out!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' from behind the tape around his mouth.

"Luke, Luke, Luke," the woman muttered. She walked over to the cage. "You know one day you'll fall in love with me, Rhea Valentine."

"Mffffhhhffhshhfhhejhvhhhhffh!" screamed the teen outraged.

"What? I can't hear you! Now be quite while I read my Valentines!" the woman laughed.

The alarm went off again to indicate another villain attacking jump city and it wasn't the woman Valentine. It was plasmas- normal. Starfire flew out of her bedroom still a little upset but she mostly upset on how Robin was going to react in losing his Valentine's card so she felt a little better now. The titans flew out (or walked out) listening to Robin's commands. They flew over to the scene of the attack to find yet again plasmas wrecking buildings. Did he ever give up? Anyway, while the titans fought plasmas, Starfire noticed a flash of pink and red scurry behind a building. Indignantly, Starfire followed the blur pausing the battle with plasmas. Plasmas was actually just beaten, he changed to human form, so Robin immediately ran after Starfire shouting: "Starfire! STOP!" and stuff like that. Starfire on the other hand was flying quite fast to catch up with the blur which in fact was flying too and was that stupid lady. Mean lady. Evil lady. Anyway…

"Please stop! I wish to do the 'kicking the butt' of you! You stole my Valentine card for my beau!" Starfire shouted, preparing green starbolts. The woman stopped and turned around to Starfire who also stopped.

"He's going to be my 'beau' now little kid. Do you think just beauty attracts men?" the woman scoffed.

"No! I do not! I do not care for how I look! And personality does matter and now may you please do the shutting up now?" Starfire argued. She aimed a large starbolt at the woman who in shock just gasped and landed on the floor when she hit.

"Now you must give back all the Valentine's cards you own!" Starfire ordered.

"No!"

"Then I shall!" Starfire said and flew off leaving a grunting villain on the floor. A little later the titans reached the woman who was now standing.

"Where is Starfire?" Robin said threatingly.

"I don't know! Please don't hurt me! I am just a normal girl! I just found all these cool gadgets and my boy-boy-boyfriend broke up with…me!" she wept bursting into tears.

"Ok…" Raven said monotonously.

"Found? Don't you mean steal!" Robin said.

"No, I mean found. My dad's a scientist and gave me all these gadgets and a uniform!" the girl or ex-villian protested.

"Just leave her man and let's go fine Star," Cyborg said. The titans rushed off leaving a frightened ex villain behind.

Starfire somehow found the girl's bedroom (I really don't know how so don't ask me) and was looking for something which might send all the Valentine cards back to their rightful owners. She hadn't noticed the boy yet until he screamed (which was muffled by the way). Starfire turned to the direction of the sound and quickly went over the teen. Because of her strength she could rip open the bars like they were feathers and slowly peeled off the tape.

"Thanks! Sheesh that girl is so weird. I don't even know who she is!" the teen said as soon he was free of tape over his mouth.

"Are you talking about the girl dressed bizarrely in an unruly costume?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah her," the teen nodded.

"Excuse me, but please would you help be find something that may bring these Valentines back to their receivers?" asked Starfire.

"Oh yeah I think that switch thing is behind me," the teen said pointing to a large button which was in the cell.

"Oh thank you! Please may I ask what is your name?"

"Oh, my name's Luke," Luke said. "Err… can I go now?"

"Yes,"

"Cool," he ran out the bedroom like there was no tomorrow. Starfire pressed the button and some blinding light came from all the Valentine cards, which were quite a lot! They were gone as soon as the light had gone so Starfire called the titans on her communicator.

"Please may anyone receive?" Starfire said to the communicator. Someone's face fuzzed on the screen which appeared to be Robin.

"Hi Starfire, where are you? We're looking for you where did you go?"

"Oh hello! I am currently going to titan's tower, I shall meet you there," Starfire replied. She shut the communicator and exited the girly bedroom.

Valentine's day was almost over but that didn't stop people still having fun and enjoying themselves on the last few hours of the day. It had been quite an eventful day anyway and kinda weird one too.

**Yay I finished. Yeah my chapters kinda suck now lol. I should have put more…you know problem or whatever. Anyway, please review and don't you dare leave the page without reviewing! Thanks! I'll give you some virtual cornettos! **


	17. His past 2 or an unwanted present

**Lol chapter seventeen! You will love this one! (I hope!!)**

Allie woke up immediately as she felt senses and rushed over to her calendar. There was a huge X drawn over a date and was circled hundreds and hundreds of times! Allie squealed for some apparent reason. Probably because of the date. Anyway, she switched on her computer and as soon as she heard a BLING! She started typing on to the keyboard.

Purple Star has signed in.

Speedy's girl has signed in  
BlackBeauty has signed in.

AimedArrows has signed in.

Purple Star: Hello Allie!  
Speedy's girl has changed her name to b-day gurl  
B-day gurl: Hey Star!  
Aimed Arrows: Y did you change your name :-(  
B-day gurl: DUH! It's my birthday!  
Aimed Arrows: HAPPY BIRTHDAY BABE!  
Black Beauty: Same! Just not the babe part!

Purple Star: Happy birthday!  
B-day gurl: *giggles* thanks in it just you guys?  
Aimed Arrows: Yep!  
B-day gurl: Too bad Robin would be happy to see my new name.  
Purple Star: This is true. Robin does not like you calling yourself Speedy's girl.  
Aimed Arrows: But I do!  
B-day gurl: Chill! I'll change it back tomorrow. Got to go wish Robby a happy b-day.  
Aimed Arrows: WHAT!  
Purple Star: WHAT!  
Black Beauty: What?  
B-day gurl: What?  
Aimed Arrows: Robin's b-day? He never told me and I am his good friend!  
Purple Star: He has never said anything to me too! And I am his friend girl!  
Black Beauty: UM....Star you're his girl friend.  
B-day gurl: Yeah Star friend girl is what me and Speedy were before we got together.  
Black Beauty: Yeah a whole 3 min.  
Aimed Arrows: NO! It was longer than that!  
B-day gurl: Yeah!  
Purple Star: FRIENDS! Let us talk about Robin's birthday now!  
B-day gurl: WAIT he hasn't had a b-day since he was with you guys? That means he hasn't had a birthday in like 5 years or something!  
Purple Star: We must do something special!  
B-day: Yes we do! But 1st I have to go tell everyone!  
B-day gurl has logged out.

Allie pushed away from her computer, got dressed as quickly as possible, and ran towards the common room. She had to find Robin! In her haste she bumped into Raven which was NOT good.

"Oh Raven I'm SO sorry!" Allie yelped "I was looking for Robin."  
"Its fine, he's on the T.V phone with Mia and Gianna." Raven told her as she stood up without any complain. Unlike Raven, but I bet you she knew that it was Allie's and Robin's birthday. You know she's a psycho? (Raven gives me a glare).

Allie went into the common room to see Raven was right.

"Obin! We NEED Allie!" Gianna yelled from the screen.  
"We have to tell her happy birthday!" Mia added.  
"Sorry, she's still sleeping Mia." Robin said.  
"No she not! HI Allie!" Gianna yelped, noticing Allie.  
"Allie! Allie! Happy Birthday!" Mia hollered. Robin spun around and saw Allie.  
"Happy birthday little sister." He told her.  
"Happy Birthday to you too." She said.  
"It's Obin's birthday too?" Gianna asked. Allie nodded.  
"Happy Birthday Robin!" Both girls said but Gianna said Obin. Just as all the other titans were walking in who had just heard the last few sentences of the conversation.  
"Dude it's your birthday?" Beast boy asked amazed.  
"How come you never told us?" Kole asked.  
"Oh…" Robin started.  
"Allie did me make a boo boo?" Gianna asked.  
"No sweetie. Right Robin?" Allie asked.  
"Yes G.G every thing's fine." Robin told her smiling. (A/n. By the way the last two letters of my form name is GG!)  
"Wkay." Gianna said.  
"Mia Mike's here!" Kate called: Allie, Mia and Gianna's mother.  
"Mia who's Mike?" Robin asked surprised.  
"Um....my friend from school got to go. Say bye Gianna." Mia told her.  
"Bye Gianna!" Gianna yelped just before the T.V turned back to a blank screen.  
"Great! Something to think about!" Robin said sarcastically. as he fell on the couch hoping everyone forgot about the whole birthday thing.  
"Look man, stop trying to change the subject and tell us why you never talked about your birthday." Cyborg said quite annoyed.  
"I just didn't think it was important." Robin lied stupidly and Allie knew it. Raven didn't say anything, so maybe she didn't know about the birthday stuff.  
"Alright I guess its okay, I'm just glad Allie told us." Speedy said as he put an arm around Allie's waist.  
"Anyway what do you guys want to do for your birthday?" Emily asked.  
"Nothing!" Robin said abruptly. Allie glared at him.  
"How about we just go out to dinner or something?" Allie asked. Everyone nodded.  
"Fine with us but we pick the place and it's a surprise so everyone but the birthday kids to chat!" Bee said. Allie sat on the couch with Robin. As soon as she did someone tapped the top of her head.  
"Don't I get a kiss good bye?" Speedy asked. Allie smiled. And tilted her head back and Speedy kissed her.  
"See you!" He said before he left.  
"Do you HAVE to do that?" Robin asked.  
"You do it with Starfire!" Allie pointed out.  
"It's different!" Robin told her.  
"How?" She asked.  
"I don't know it just is." Robin said. Allie rolled her eyes but smiled and giggled while doing it. The titans left and Robin went to his room, upset for some reason. He felt quite upset that the titan's found out that his birthday was today. Ever since his parents' death he never wanted another birthday without his parents. Sighing, he went to his room to do some reports, forgetting the memories of the past.

In the chatroom

Black Beauty: So where are we going for the b-day dinner  
Aimed Arrows: I have an idea but I think its corny  
Stinging Bee: What is it?  
Aimed Arrows: Well what if we went back to the place where Emily, Starfire, Allie, me, kid flash, and Robin got together?  
Little Miss innocent: That's not corny! It's great!  
Purple Star: So what shall we the do until that time?  
Tin man: Well ya should keep them busy for a while so we can plan.  
AimedArrows: Good with me!  
Purple Star: It is fine with me also.  
Black Beauty: So Star and Speedy will keep the birthday kids busy while we plan!  
Slow Poke: You got it!  
Purple Star: Good bye friends!  
AimedArrows: See ya!  
AimedArrows has signed out  
Purple Star has signed out

In order for the dinner to work Speedy had to keep Allie busy and Starfire had to keep Robin busy. Speedy's job is kinda easy, whereas Starfire's isn't. Speedy had Allie out the door and to the park with in 20 minutes, in that time for Starfire she was still trying to find Robin. Finally she found him in his room.

"Robin?" Starfire asked as she knocked on the door. In a few seconds the door opened to show Robin.  
"What's up Star?" He asked.  
"I wish to know if you will like to venture anywhere," She said.  
"After I finish the last of the reports?" He asked. She sighed. She always heard him say that.  
"Ok, but only three more of those uninteresting reports," She said.  
"Okay you can come in and wait if you want." He suggested moving out of the way for her. She walked in and walked over to his bed and sat down.  
"So where is everyone? I haven't seen them since you guys went on Chat." Robin said as he started writing some random things.  
"Allie and Speedy decided to go to the park while everyone else is still doing the chatting on the chat," Starfire half lied.  
"Oh." He answered "Can you believe Mia has a crush? Already," He asked her. She smiled.  
"No I do not, she is much too young," She answered. They stayed a silent a bit after that until Robin spoke up.  
"How about we go to the movies now?" He asked putting his pen down. Starfire smiled and nodded. Starfire walked out first and saw the others holding party stuff. Robin was coming out so she.......turned around and kissed him! He kissed back. To make it longer she ran her fingers though his hair and he moved his arm to her waist. She opened one eye to see if the others were gone yet....they were and when she was just about to pull away Robin pulled her closer. Not how she planned to keep him busy but it works. Robin reopened his bedroom door and he and Starfire had a little make out session.

**********************************

With Allie and Speedy

It was a beautiful day at the park which was lucky because Speedy needed Allie out of the tower for a quite a bit. Allie ran over to the swings as soon as she laid eyes on them. She started pushing herself over the ground Speedy tried to push her higher but she told him to take the one next to her. He did and they swung together like little kids and laughed for a good 20 minutes. When Allie was tired she put down her feet which enabled the swing to come to a halt.

"That was fun!" Allie exclaimed when she stopped.  
"It was I haven't done that since I was a kid!" Speedy told her. She smiled.  
"So what are the others doing?" She asked. 'Damn it!' Speedy thought.  
"Um....I don't know?" He said making it sound like a question. Allie sighed.  
"You suck at lying to me! But I don't want to know!" Allie sang. Speedy sighed silently.  
"Walk?" She asked as she stood up.  
"Walk." He answered.

Back at Titans Tower…

Starfire's and Robin's make out session stopped when the intruder alarm went. Starfire gasped and Robin immediately switched his brain to leader mode and told all the titans who were actually in the tower to come down to the front door hall thingy. I don't know what you call it, ok? When most people were down there (Speedy and Allie were still on their walk) the front hall was dark and only a dim figure was seen. It was female's and she seemed to have long hair in a plait but it was really do hard to see to be sure.

"Dude turn the light on!" Beast Boy shouted. "I can't see the intruder!"

"She looks like the girl from Valentine's day," someone said.

"I hope it's not her," Robin muttered. The light flashed on to reveal someone so unexpected I think Robin died.

Seriously.

Seriously!

SERIOUSLY!!!!!

**LORD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

**YOU SERIOUSLY WON"T BELIEVE ME AND THINK I'M STUPID!!**

**OH MY GOD! (size 20 in font)**

'Oh my god' Robin thought as he stared at the woman. All the other titans were like 'who is she'? And 'did Robin just die' and stuff like that. But in front of him was someone of whom he'd never see again, of whom he could never speak to again, the best birthday present he could ever have, who was right in front of him………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………………..his mother.

HHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH

'Richard sweetie! Oh happy birthday!" the woman said. She had blonde hair, not too fair, in a plait and normal everyday mother clothes. Robin couldn't believe who he was seeing just so amazed. And now she was probably unveil his untold secrets. All the other titans were like 'huh?'

"Hey, why aren't we attacking her?"

"Who is she Robin?"

"Why is she here?"

"Mum! I…thought…dead…dad…not…life…now…argh!" Robin was way too confused.

"Richard, maybe you need to lie down," her mother said in a extremely sweet voice. Starfire misunderstand the way she was talking to Robin completely, thinking he was cheating on him or something.

"Robin?! Who is she??!?!" Starfire shouted.

"She's…she's…" Robin couldn't get the last parts out. Every was waiting for a good answer.

"Yes?"

"My mother," he finished. The titans gasped so loudly I think the roof of titans tower had a chance to be blown off.

"YOU'RE MOTHER!?!?!?!?!?!?!??" everyone screamed.

"My Richard, your friends do not recognize me! I've only been away a week!" Robin's mother said.

"Dude, why does she call you 'Richard'?" Beast Boy asked puzzled.

"Because his name's Richard, Garfield!" Robin's mother laughed. I think everyone lost their bottom jaws.

"What? How do you know my name?" asked Beast Boy shocked.

"Because you're Richard's friends! I remember him going into High School with his best friends ever and he made many more friends such as Karen Beecher, Roy Harper, Garth Waters!" Mrs. Grayson explained.

"High school?! Robin's never been to High School!" Cyborg said.

"Richard, tell them to stop using your silly nickname! And why are you all wearing such bizarre clothes?" Mrs. Grayson commented.

"Well…" Robin started not knowing whether he should tell him mum that she's supposed to be dead and he's never been to high school and their super heroes and whatever.

"Kori, I have to say that outfit suits you! Where did you get it?" Mrs. Grayson asked Starfire. The titans knew some time ago that Starfire's real name was Koridand'r so they weren't going to go "WHAT?!"

"I…I got it from the mall of shopping," Starfire said uncertainly.

"Oh ok. Richard, where's Allie? Is she on a date with Roy?"

"Erm…how about you come inside?"

The titans sat on the large couch and Mrs. Grayson was astonished at where Robin lived now. They hadn't told her about the superhero stuff yet because it wasn't a good time to say that. I don't think there ever _will _be a good time.

"Richard I meant to tell you please stop wearing that mask! It covers your eyes!" Mrs. Grayson asked.

"Yeah we've never seen his eyes," Bumble Bee, or Karen according to Mrs. Grayson, said.

"You haven't? I am sure you have they're b-," she stopped when Robin put his hand over her mouth. I know that's probably the worst thing to do to your mum but I think Robin can live when being told off by a mother who isn't supposed to be alive.

"Don't say anything!" Robin half-pleaded. He removed his hand and secretly prayed she wouldn't press on the subject.

"Ok, Richard you have changed a lot since I last saw you, are you alright?" Mrs. Grayson asked.

"Yes," Robin lied. 'Of course he wasn't all right! His mother has come from the flippin' dead and she expects him to be cool about it?!' Robin thought inside his head.

"Now, I need you to change out of those tights and wear this," his mother got out some clothes from a bag she was apparently holding. "Go change now." Robin obeyed but probably because so he could get away and think about what he was going to do. Big mistake. When he left Beast Boy immediately asked Mrs. Grayson: "So could you tell us about Robin's eyes?"

"Why?" Mrs. Grayson asked puzzled.

"Err…he's never told us and I reaaallly want to know?" asked Beast Boy.

"Don't we all?" muttered Raven.

"Oh, why has he not told you?"

"Because he wants to hide his sec-," Beast Boy was cut off by Starfire.

"I do not know but may you tell us anyway?"

Now you have probably read that Starfire has gone to Robin's past and seen everything but the story Mrs. Grayson had to tell was completely different than what she saw. Mrs. Grayson told them stuff like 'I remember Richard saying to me Kori was the most beautiful girl in the whole world' and stuff. She didn't actually say stuff that actually happened in Robin's upsetting past but none of that stuff could happen if she didn't die. She also said that he loved his friends more than anything and stuff and loved doing martial arts. Allie was more like a sister to him than a best friend because they knew each other from birth. Anyway, when Robin returned (annoyed and humiliated) everyone had shocked faces. If you're thinking he was wearing a tutu you're wrong! Though, that would be funny especially if it was a pink one. No he was wearing some ironed trousers (sorry pants) and an ironed T-shirt.

"You look lovely Richard! Now please may you tell me where on earth my bedroom is in this new place of yours?"

"Here's your room…mom," Robin said, saying the last part as if he had never said it before in his life. Well he hasn't in ten years so that's pretty much the same thing.

"Thank you Richard! Aren't you supposed to be at school?" asked Mrs. Grayson.

"School?" Richard repeated.

"Yes, remember? Jump city high? And the new student Emily?" Mrs. Grayson said.

"Oh…well…" Robin started thinking double fast for something to say. He couldn't say he was a superhero and he's never been to high school and the other guys haven't either or anything! God, he never knew having a mom (mum whatever) would be so difficult.

"I'm pulling your leg, it's the weekend!" Robin's mother laughed. "It's already dinner time. Should I make dinner for all you're friends?"

"No…I….I'm not hungry," Robin babbled stupidly. It wasn't that stupid because it worked and he was free to go.

Robin was pacing his room rapidly thinking on what he should do. I mean the others didn't know about his past right? Starfire knew some of it, but they didn't know about joining Batman and leaving him and him being in a circus and his parents dying…

Now that was the problem.

WHY THE HELL WAS HIS MOM HERE?!?

This made Robin think harder until he had no choice but to have a titans meeting. He used the communicators or his mother might come too. He made sure he called Allie and Speedy too but it would take them a while to come.

"I think it's time to tell you," Robin started.

"Tell us what?" asked Beast Boy confused.

"What are you talking about?" Emily asked too.

"My past…why my mother's here and all that stuff," Robin explained, immediately regretting what he was saying.

"Dude he's your mom?" Beast Boy gasped. Everyone ignored him because it was pretty obvious.

So Robin explained the past horrific events in his life, mostly everything in the 'His past' chapter. When he had finished everyone stayed silent. Until that is until Allie and Speedy crashed into the room. Sheesh, they just missed a whole meeting! Shame on you!

"Sorry we're late," Speedy said.

"Robin…why on EARTH his Mrs. GRAYSON doing here?!" Allie panted. I think, well I'm just guessing her but I think Mrs. Grayson had approached them.

"Calm down Allie! I don't know! She just kind of appeared!" Robin shrugged. Shrugged!?

"OK…I will when she leaves,"

"Richard!" a faint voice called. Everyone paused at the sound of Mrs. Grayson's voice.

"Hide!" Robin hissed.

"Why?"

"I…I don't know. But just get out of here! All of you!" Robin said again impatiently. So people evacuated the room apart from Allie who didn't have time to escape because Mrs. Grayson already had entered the room.

"Allie! So nice to see you!" Mrs. Grayson smiled broadly. Allie put on a fake smile and replied: "It's nice to see you too!"

"Richard I'm going to the Jump City Circus, do you want to come?" asked Mrs. Grayson.

"Circus?!" Robin repeated shocked.

"Yes! You don't remember anything! We perform at the circus remember? And you even forgot it was the weekend! And what to wear! Why have you changed this past week?" asked Mrs. Grayson with a slightly frustrated tone. _Why? Because you're not flipping supposed to be here! I'm older! I have a different life! _Robin thought. Surprisingly he didn't say it, I wonder why?

"Err…Sorry...mother but I'm going to-to-to," Robin couldn't think of an excuse so he wouldn't go to the circus. Since when his parents fell to their death (it didn't make much sense now because his mother was in front of him right now) he never, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever, ever wanted to go to a circus again. I think I made that clear, don't you think so?

"He's going to go with you," Allie finished for him. Robin stared at her in utter shock.

"Great! Richard, come with me to the circus. You haven't in a very long time!" Mrs. Grayson smiled happily as she dragged Robin out of the room. Allie sighed. Now she had to think about why Mrs. Grayson was even here. _I should tell everyone to go on chat! _She thought.

Chat

B-day Gurl has signed in.

AimedArrows has signed in.

AimedArrows: Well this is a great birthday for you.

B-day Gurl: Yeah, the best.

Purple Star has logged in.

Dark Girl has logged in.

Green Clown has logged in.

Tin Man has logged in.

StingingBees has logged in.

WaterSurfer has logged in.

B-day Gurl: Look guys, I was wondering if any of you are behind this.

Green Clown: Yes I am.

B-day Gurl: You are?!

Dark Girl: Beast Boy she's talking about why Robin's mother his here!

Green Clown: Oh…

WaterSurfer: None of us is behind it Allie.

Purple Star: I do not see why Robin is not joyful. I thought he adored his parents.

Tin Man: Starfire, teens here don't really 'adore' parents.

Purple Star: Why not?

StingingBees: Doesn't matter, don't worry.

B-day Gurl: I'm just really confused :(

Tin Man: We didn't get to have your b-day party.

B-day Gurl: We can do that l8r, but now we need to do something about this situation.

Dark Girl: What can we do?

B-day Gurl: I don't know! That's why I was asking you!

Purple Star: I am the wondering on why Robin's mother has suddenly appeared. May it be one of Slade's tricks?

Tin Man: Why would Slade want Robin happy again?

Purple Star: Well might this just be a hallucination? Maybe we are just imagining that we are seeing Mrs. Grayson?

Green Clown: Probably not.

Dark Girl: Should I read my scrolls so I can find any information on this?  
B-day Gurl: Yeah, that would be a big help.

Dark Girl: Ok.

Dark Girl has signed out.

AimedArrows: Why are you really focusing on why Robin's mother is here? I never knew you cared for Robin that much! What about me?

B-day Gurl: Well I should because I've known him for a long time but I love you too! *sends kiss to Speedy*

Tin Man: Hey where's Kidflash and Emily?

B-Day Gurl: I think they're making out.

BlackBeauty has signed in.

Slow poke has signed in.

BlackBeauty: Sorry we're late!

Slow poke: Yeah.

Purple Star: Emily do you any reason on why Robin's parent is here?

BlackBeauty: No, sorry. I was thinking about that too.

Slow poke: It's confusing.

B-day Gurl: Let's just pause for now and think about it later. Or we can talk to Robin when he comes back.

Purple Star: Ok.

Green Clown: Cool dudes.

AimedArrows: Sure.

As soon as Robin did get back from the circus, which he didn't tale about, he ran straight to Allie's front door of her bedroom and knocked as hard as he could.

"Allie! Allie! Allie!" he pounded at every knock. The door opened showing an annoyed Allie.

"What?" asked Allie annoyed.

"Have you figured out how my mom's back?" asked Robin. How did he know that?

"How did you know that we were wondering why?" asked Allie surprised.

"It's a brother sister thing Allie. And did you?" Robin said again.

"We were thinking about it and I think Raven's looking up in her scrolls to see if she can find anything. What 'bout you?" asked Allie, letting Robin come into her oh-so-pink-and-cute-and-in style-room.

"We went to the circus were my parents died," Robin said extremely quietly as if he was timid or something. Allie's expression changed to sympathy.

"Oh…I'm so sorry…did you get bad memories?"

"Yeah, I don't think any good memories came out of there,"

"Well what's your…_mom_ doing now?" asked Allie, also finding it difficult to say the word 'mom'. Ok lord! It's easy to say that word! It's a short word and it's only three letters! M-O-M! or M-U-M if your English! (A/n by the way I AM English, I just using 'mom' because I'm in the mood lol).

"I think she's making dinner or something," as soon as Robin answered Allie's question, Mrs. Grayson's voice rang through the corridor.

"Richard! I'd like a word with you!" she called. Robin stopped himself form groaning. He couldn't understand why he didn't want his mom around. He wanted to see her as a birthday present but so far she was becoming annoying. She was practically letting out all of his secrets! And now he had to tell his team mates about his past, but that made him feel better. Anyway, he exited the room to find his mom right in front of him.

"Hi," Robin said weakly, or Richard in this case.

"I was thinking…" Mrs. Grayson started. Robin waited for the rest of her response.

"…I don't like the idea of you living with your friends," Mrs. Grayson continued which made Robin extremely annoyed, but luckily didn't shout at her or he would have got told off. Hmm…when was the last time that happened?

"Why? I'm seventeen!" Robin blurted out.

"Yes but you keep forgetting everything and seem to only hang out with your friends and never seem to concentrate with anything else," Mrs. Grayson explained. Robin couldn't believe his ears. Ok, if you're wondering when they were at the circus they were having a chat so yeah she's mostly talking about the 'chat' hey had.

"No I don't!" Robin protested.

"Look, would you like to join me in the circus and become a world class acrobat? We could travel around the world and see many new places," (A/N By the way I didn't put Robin's father in the story because I really wasn't bothered :|)

"WHAT?!" Robin shouted.

"Calm down and keep your tone down!" his mom said back half-shouting.

"I don't think I want to!"

"Why not?"

"I don't want to be in a circus! I don't want to travel the world! I don't want to be an acrobat! I have another life now mom!" Robin shouted loudly. As soon as he said what he just said he regretted it.

"What?" asked Mrs. Grayson extremely hurt.

"That's what I want,"

"Oh…you're growing up and you don't need me any more…" Mrs. Grayson was on the verge of tears. That phrase is used by every parent, when are they going to get a new one?

Now Robin really regretted what he said.

"If that's what you want…then I am going to travel the world," Mrs. Grayson backed off, a tear leaving her eye. "Goodbye Richard John Grayson." And she left.

Robin couldn't believe what just happened in a verge of 2 minutes. He sure knew how to get rid of a mom. Allie opened the door with a sorrowful look on her face.

"I'm sorry your mom had to RING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she said.

"What?" Robin asked shocked. Why was Allie ringing?

"I'm sorry your mom had to RING!!!!!!!!!!!! RING!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" she kept going on like that until Robin's vision went blurry and suddenly dissolved into the ceiling of his bedroom.

"Huh?" he asked himself. Was that all a dream? Had he gone straight to sleep? He looked at the calendar of his bedroom. It was his birthday had for some weird reason he was extremely happy that it was.

**Lol I really don't know why he was happy but hey I had to end it like that! I think my chapters are going worse and worse each time I update because I rush it sometimes and I don't get much reviews. So please review! I'll be extremely happy if you do! Please! Just press that rectangle and write anything into the box. Even just random letters! Just please review! Lol! **


	18. Suprise

**Hey people! This is as you know the 18****th**** chapter and I want to thank Fire-Star studios for reviewing this story a lot! Hey people, if you want your name mentioned how about you review? Lol. Oh this is the last of my ideas as in we NEED more ideas or this story is going zilch. Ok on the (rubbish) story! Or chapter…**

**Interview with all five titans**

Random interviewer: So titans tell me…a day which was the weirdest?

Robin: Err…how about on Valentine's Day?

Starfire: No, we have had much more of the weird days than that!

Raven: Every day's weird.

Cyborg: What about when we went inside the TV?

Beast Boy: Ooh! Hey what about when all the girls turned into freaks?

Starfire: When was that?

Beast Boy: When Robin almost died.

Starfire: WHAT?! When did he die? Was it my fault? That is terrible!

Robin: Beast Boy, stop exaggerating.

Beast Boy: Oh like you don't exaggerate!

Robin: When was the last time I exaggerated?

Raven: God…

Beast Boy: I heard you in your sleep saying 'Starfire's the most beautiful girl ever!'

Robin: WHAT?!?!?

Cyborg: *laughs*

Starfire: Really?

Robin: No! Yes! Look, Beast Boy don't sneak up on people while they're sleeping!

Beast Boy: How about you don't talk in your sleep?

Random Interviewer: QUIET! (whispers) Teenagers…

Cyborg: What was that?

Random Interviewer: So what was your weirdest day?

Raven: Can I say something?

Random Interviewer: Yeah you seem the most mature.

Raven: Christmas day.

Random Interviewer: Would you like to tell me about it?

Raven: Well…

(Flashback with normal POV)

On a cold, chilly early December morning, December 25th to be exact, some people were already awake in the common room. It was actually 6:00am. A huge Christmas tree was in place with all the lights and decorations and stuff. Jump city was quiet during this time which was quite strange. It was Jump City anyway! Decorations also covered the tower which was a pretty hard thing to do because of the height. But Starfire did this along with Emily so it didn't take too long. Starfire in fact was making her Pudding of Celebration which was not making the common room smell any nicer. Beast Boy was also awake and was extremely enthusiastic in hanging up all the decorations for the Christmas tree. He, Starfire, Emily and Raven were the titans who were awake. Raven wasn't reading but helping Beast Boy with putting up the decorations since she actually thought that Christmas day meant something. Emily on the other hand was trying to help Starfire with the pudding of celebration (telling her to stop it).

"Are you not excited for today?" asked Starfire happily while she stirred some blue thick mixture.

"Yeah, of course Starfire even though I've only celebrated it once," Emily replied.

"When was that?"

"With my friend I made on Earth when I visited,"

"Oh I understand now,"

After a short period of time Starfire spoke up again.

"Would you pass me the glursfreck?" asked Starfire.

"What? Starfire that would make the pudding taste horrible!" Emily gasped obviously understanding what 'glursfreck' was.

"But I always add glursfreck to my dishes," Starfire said.

"Oh…"

Raven was standing beneath the Christmas tree and was passing decorations to Beast Boy so he could hang them up. She told him she could do the decorations herself because of her powers but Beast Boy told her that it was Christmas and they needed to be hung up the hold fashioned way. But I didn't thinking changing into an animal to put the decorations up was a tradition.

Everyone also had got their presents ready expect for two. Now, do I have to say this? Personally, I would have just written this chapter that Starfire and Robin already got their presents for each other but noooo; they had to be girlfriend and boyfriend. And that causes me so much trouble. Sigh…So anyway Starfire still hadn't got her present for Robin so she was hyperventilating about it and was asking Emily what to get him.

"Starfire, he would like anything you get him! Why are you so nervous?"

"No! It needs to be special! Because he is my beau I am required to get the 'Best Christmas Present ever!'"

"Ok…so what does he like?"

"Me," Starfire said dreamily completely forgetting about the subject. Emily smacked her forehead.

"As in presents!"

"Oh! Erm…well…"

"You were too busy making out with him, weren't you?" smirked Emily.

"No!" Starfire protested.

"Ok fine! So what does he like?" Emily asked again.

"I suppose he likes his friends and his…" Starfire kept drifting on leaving Emily to sigh and think _this is going to take a while._

"Dude, don't stress out! Starfire would like anything you would get her," Beast Boy said, surprisingly wisely. He had just finished hanging up the decorations for the Christmas tree.

"No it needs to special!" Robin said, practically copying the words Starfire had said. Great minds think alike, eh?

"Ok dude! Do you know what Starfire likes?"

"Well she likes purple stuff, cute plush toys, love, her friends, jewelry…I think that's it,"

"Dude! I know the present you should get her!" Beast Boy suddenly blurted out.

"What?"

"A wedding ring!" and Beast Boy burst out laughing.

"You're not very helpful!"

"Ok, dude, maybe you should get her a necklace or something,"

"Necklace?"

"Yeah you said she loved jewelry and stuff,"

"Hmm…that's not a bad idea…" Robin commented and walked off thinking hard. Beast Boy was left there, being proud that he actually helped someone.

"Dude I helped someone!"

Now in Starfire's room Emily, Raven, Bumble Bee, Kole, Allie and Starfire were talking to each other about what Starfire should get for Robin.

"He would like anything," Allie said.

"I need it to be special!" Starfire said.

"Girl, you've been saying that a lot! Chill, you'll think of something," Bumble Bee reassured. "It didn't take me long to get Sparky's special Christmas gift."

"Yeah, boys don't really care what they get," Emily stated.

"That will not stop me getting the best Christmas present ever!" Starfire declared.

"Not to burst your bubble or anything, but don't you think it's a little late to buy a present for Robin?" asked Kole.

"No, it's never too late to buy a Christmas present," Emily smirked.

"Until the shops close," Kole pointed out. "Which would be soon."

"…" Starfire was silent because she was deep in thought.

"Starfire?" Emily waved a hand in front of her face. Starfire was not aware of Emily's hand.

"She's really deep in thought,"

"Yeah like that's not obvious,"

"I know!" Starfire blurted out.

"What?" everyone else said in unison.

"I know what to get for Robin!"

"You do?" asked Emily amazed.

"What are you going to get him?" Allie asked.

"It is the surprise!" Starfire giggled.

"Aww come on! Tell us!" Bumble Bee persuaded.

"Please!"

"No, you will discover later," Starfire said. "So what do you wish to do now?"

"Well shouldn't you go and buy Robin's present?" asked Allie.

"No, I shall get Robin's present later," Kole walked over to Starfire's large window where long purple curtains slung from a metal rod near the ceiling. Kole looked at the city in surprise. The others could tell what she was feeling.

"Kole? What's the matter?" asked Emily.

"Jump city looks oddly…dead today," Kole said pointing in the direction of the city.

"Dead?" asked Starfire in horror.

"No, don't worry Kole's just saying the city doesn't look very lively today," Allie explained. Starfire relaxed and to gazed at the city.

"Kole is right, why are not any vehicles travelling along the roads?" Starfire agreed.

"Probably everyone's inside preparing for Christmas,"

"But one or two people should be still out,"

"Well Jump city is sometimes of the strange,"

**..**..*…*…*..*..*..*..*

"Dudes Jump city looks like everyone died," Beast Boy commented while he looked at Jump city from the common room.

"It does?" Aqualad went over to the windows too and Speedy just out of pure interest.

"You're right," Speedy nodded. "Is Jump city usually like this?"

"No man it's usually packed with traffic and swearing," Cyborg joked.

"It's not usual for Jump city to be quiet," Robin added.

"Well dudes, probably everyone's getting ready for Christmas! I'm really excited for it," Beast Boy commented.

"I wonder if the villains do Christmas," Kidflash suddenly said appearing out of nowhere.

"Might be an explanation on why we haven't had any attacks lately," Robin got up from the sofa which he had been sitting on. "I'm going outside."

"Why?"

"To buy Starfire's Christmas present," Robin said as he exited the common room. When he left Beast Boy and Cyborg started singing: "Starfire and Robin, sitting on the tree K-"

"SHUT UP!" shouted someone from outside. Never knew Robin had such good hearing.

"-I-S-S-I-N-G!" Cyborg and Beast Boy finished ignoring Robin's outburst.

"Come on, it's almost Christmas be nice," Aqualad said.

"And mature too,"

"Whatever,"

********* ********** *********** ******** **** ***** ******** *** *** ****

People at titan's tower were getting excited for Christmas. Cyborg was mainly cooking the traditional Christmas dinner. Beast Boy was staring at the t.v. admiring all the Christmas specials which were showing which didn't leave anyone else a chance to watch T.V. Robin had gone outside to get Starfire's present and it was now wrapped up in expensive wrapping paper under the large Christmas tree along with Robin's present. Mistletoe was hung up around the tower which was supposed to be in random places but for Cyborg's and Beast Boy's prank they had hung it up near certain people's bedroom's doors. I wonder who? Starfire had asked if she could help Cyborg and mostly for the sake of Christmas he said yes but regretted it when he saw what Starfire was making.

"Star…what you making?" asked Cyborg uncertainly.

"I am making a newly improved Pudding of Celebration!" Starfire exclaimed happily.

"Right…"

"Do you wish to try it, yes?"

"Err…sure little lady," Cyborg nodded. Starfire brought up a spoon of white stuff and stuffed it into Cyborg's mouth. Starfire waited for a response from Cyborg who was still, but not green, a good sign. Cyborg's opinion was a bit different than usual.

"Oh…that's not bad Star, actually good," Cyborg nodded surprised.

"What?" Beast Boy appeared out of nowhere.

"Cyborg said he liked my Pudding of Celebration," Starfire said.

"Really dude? Seriously?"

"Yes,"

"Is it vegetarian?"

"I think so," Beast Boy abruptly stuck his finger in the white gloop.

"Whoa dude, it is good!" Beast Boy dived for more but Starfire stopped him.

"No more, I need it for our glorious meal tonight," Starfire warned.

** *** ************************ **** *** ***** *** **** *** ***** ***

Kole walked down the corridor and Beast Boy was walking down the other way. They didn't see the other person and accidentally bumped into each other.

"Sorry," they said at the same time.

"Hey Kole,"

"Yeah?"

"Don't you think Jump City's a bit weird lately?"

"Yeah I agree it's seems so quiet…should we check it out?"

"Yeah but quickly, I don't want to miss out on the Christmas dinner," Beast Boy nodded.

**** *** *** *** ***** ** ** **** *** **** *********** *********** **

Kole and Beast Boy were on the streets of Jump City which seemed horribly quiet. Beast Boy shivered.

"I keep thinking someone's going to jump out and get me," he said.

"What are you scared?"

"Yeah aren't you, dude?"

"Kinda,"

The streets were bare as well as the pavements and parks. Only the wind would make some noise which was barely audible. The sun was beginning to set and darkness was beginning to take place. Suddenly a whisper was heard in an alleyway. Kole and Beast Boy jumped because of the slight sound.

"What was that?" Kole whispered.

"I don't know dude," Beast Boy said shaking his head. He turned to the black alleyway.

"IS ANYONE **THERE?!" **Beast Boy shouted but only to hear his own echoes.

** ****** **** ***** **** * *** *** ********* ************ ********** *******

"Dudes!" Beast Boy screamed as soon as he came into the common room. Everyone went silent.

"What?"

"No one's in Jump City!" Kole gasped.

"Of course there is! How could everyone disappear?"

"Dudes, just check it out!" Beast Boy said.

********* ********** ******************** ********* ******* ** ** *****

All the titans came outside onto the dark streets of Jump City.

"Come on y'all let's go inside I want turkey!" Cyborg whispered, though he didn't need to. It was so silent in Jump City it seemed like it was the end of the world (hint hint).

"Where has everyone the go to?" Starfire asked. Suddenly a rock suddenly rolled in their direction.

"Oh my god what is that?!" Beast Boy screamed.

"A stone," Raven said monotonously.

"Oh…right," Beast Boy said sheepishly.

"Where did it come from?" Allie questioned. They all fell silent. It felt quiet. Too quiet. And actually TOO quiet. I mean quieter than before, whatever you know what I mean.

"**SURPRISE!**" some people screamed. The titans jumped with such a shock some people fell over.

"What?" they all said in unison. There right in front of them was everyone in Jump city or mostly everyone. There was the mayor of Jump city right in front of the beaming crowd. A building behind the inhabitants of Jump City was a large sign, flashing extremely brightly saying: "Merry Christmas!!!!!!" The smell of turkey was abundant in the air.

"Is that turkey?" said Kidflash sniffing the air.

"Ewww!" Beast Boy whined. Raven hit him.

"It's Christmas Beast Boy, shut up,"

The crowd started singing the little ole Christmas song in large booming voices to the titans.

_We wish you a merry Christmas,_

_We wish you a merry Christmas,_

_We wish you a merry Christmas,_

_And a happy new year!_

The titans couldn't believe what they were seeing. All of Jump City was hiding and were preparing a jolly old Christmas for them!

"Oh this is so wonderful!" Starfire gleamed. The mayor stepped in front of the crowd.

"Thank you titans for saving our city from all the villains that attack us!" the mayor congratulated and said some other random stuff I'm not bothered to put down.

"Wow I never knew Jump City cared so much," Bumble Bee muttered. Then during the cheering and singing a fan girl stepped up to the titans.

"OH MY GOD!!!!!!!!! BRING DOWN THE MISTLETOE!!!!!!!" she screamed. I don't need to tell you who she was looking at.

"No! No mistletoe!" Robin said suddenly. But it was too late. Mistletoe started hanging down from somewhere above the titans. The fans (who liked shipping) started screamed: "KISS! KISS! KISS! KISS!"

***!!!!****!!!!*****!!!****!!!****

Random Interviewer: That's not very weird!

Raven: Whatever, everyday's weird.

Beast Boy: No it's not! Why should it be?

Raven: Because I'm dating you.

Cyborg: *laughs* Good one Raven!

Robin: True.

Starfire: Yes, I was startled when I discovered you two were together.

Random Interviewer: Can you say what happened next?

Cyborg: Can't you just guess?

(Kidflash appears out of nowhere)

Kidflash: Hey Cyborg, where's the steak?

Cyborg: In the fridge…

(Kidflash runs off)

Cyborg: Hey! I was gonna eat that!

Raven: Smooth.

Cyborg: *grunts*

Beast Boy: So err…should we carry on?

Random Interviewer: That'd be nice.

****!!!!*****!!!!*****!!!!******!!!!******!!!!******!!!******!*!******!!!!*****!*

The mistletoe hung over everyone's heads and the fans anticipated the moment. Robin and Starfire leaned in and kissed a passionate, sweet kiss which seemed to entertain the rob/star fans but made the rob/Rae ones sick. Their kiss was quite long and wasn't as heated as some other ones (Ooh…). The others didn't notice their kiss because they each also kissed their boyfriend or girlfriend with passion (though Raven was forced she still liked it). Most people went 'AWWW!!!!!!!!!!!!!!' some people screamed and some people looked away because they weren't really into watching people kiss. Isn't it a bit stalker like?

The people Jump City all said some words before saying a big and loud thank you to the titans when they left for titan's tower.

*** **** **** **** *************************************************

Back at the tower after a yummy meal which resulted in empty plates including Starfire's white gloop or new improved Pudding of Celebration. They decided to open their presents which they received which was quite a lot. Ok, I'm not going to list all of them or we'll be here all day and you'll be snoring (I bet you are any way this chapter sucks). Raven mostly got her most wanted books and a simple black, onyx pendant with the words 'I love you' written on it from Beast Boy. Starfire got lots of things she liked like clothes and some of her favourite DVDs etc. She didn't open Robin's present on the account of that Robin wanted her to open it later. Allie received also new clothes she wanted; pink of course, jewelry and some other stuff. Blah blah blah everyone loved what they wanted and piled their Christmas cards in a huge tower blah blah blah.

Later, Robin walked Starfire back to her bedroom because it was getting quite late. Robin hadn't opened Starfire's present either.

"This was an excellent Christmas for me Robin. I assume you enjoyed it as well?" Starfire said happily.

"Yeah I did," Robin nodded. They reached her door. "So…do you want to open your present now?"

"Yes," Starfire carefully tore the wrapping paper careful not to ruin it too much. Inside were two small plush dolls holding hands. Their hands were knitted together so they couldn't break apart. Those dolls were Robin and Starfire smiling broadly. Their feet was stitched on plush like snow. Next to Starfire was a small Christmas tree and the dolls were wearing Santa like clothes. On the 'snow' was a message which read:

_Merry Christmas Starfire!_

_Love, Robin_

Starfire smiled broadly.  
"It is beautiful," Starfire breathed.

"That's not all…turn around," Robin said. Starfire did what he asked and suddenly felt something cool around her neck. It was a beautiful gold necklace with a gold star with a smaller star purple amethyst on top of it. Starfire gasped.

"Oh thank you Robin! My gift is much too simple to be compared with yours," Starfire's smile went smaller.

"I bet your present is much better than mine Starfire," Robin opened his present to reveal a large scrapbook. Robin opened it and it showed many pictures of them together on different times. Right from when Titans tower was built to way over just last week. There were also funny, hilarious pictures mostly with Beast Boy in it and Starfire wrote what she felt about each picture with her neat handwriting. It seemed so precious because it was so tidy and it must have taken ages to make.

"Starfire…" Robin started.

"I am so sorry you do not like it!" Starfire blurted out almost to tears.

"What? Starfire I love it!"

"…really?"

"Yes! It must have taken ages to make this scrap book…"

"I am sorry; I should've got you another present," Starfire sighed.

"Starfire…I love it almost as much as I love you," Robin smiled. They automatically leaned in and yet both received another kiss. It was short but nice.

"Robin…is that mistletoe?" asked Starfire pointing to the mistletoe above them.

"Oh…" Robin said blushing slightly for some weird reason. Before he could say something Starfire put her lips on his and they enjoyed a longer kiss for the end of Christmas day.

!!!!!!!!*****!!!!!!!*!****!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!***!*!***!*!*!***!*!*!*!*!******!

Random Interview: Aww that was so sweet.

Cyborg: That made me want to throw up.

Beast Boy: Yeah dudes, why do you always have to be so romantic?

Robin: Shut up you're not any worse.

Cyborg: I least I didn't say MY romantic moment!  
Robin: You made me!

Cyborg: You could've said no!

Robin: I did!

Raven: Shut up.

(Emily comes along with Allie)

Allie: Hey um…would you mind moving? You're kinda blocking the corridor.

Emily: Yeah it'll be helpful.

(Titans shrug and pick up their chairs and move out muttering something about last week's T.V. show)

Random Interviewer: Do I have to move to?

Emily: Yeah whoever you are.

Random Interviewer: Fine.

(Random Interviewer leaves with her chair).

**I know, it's not that good! Ok I think I keep rushing things or keep things boring. I need more lively ideas…and I need to update fasted lol. Please review seriously even complain that this story made you go to sleep I don't care just review lol! Bye for now everyone! I love you all! **


	19. His past 3

**Hey people! This is the nineteenth chapter! Lol, this one was a quick update! Well I hope it was!**** By the way people this has been written by Allie Grayson mostly! :) So you better review. Lol!  
**

It was the day after Robin and Allie's birthday Starfire was in her room thinking of the weird dream Robin told her about. He said not to tell anyone, though he had already said the part how is parents died to everyone else, but that was it. He also said he told Allie. Starfire wondered SO much about Robin's past sure she saw it but she only saw pieces and Robin will not talk to her about it. Starfire sighed. She was thinking of ways to get Robin to talk about his past. She tried asking, flirting, begging, nothing worked!  
"Why does he not wish me too know?" she asked herself. She decided to sign into chat, making sure Robin wasn't on.

Purple Star has signed in  
Speedy's girl has signed in

Speedy's girl: Hey star!  
Purple Star: Hello Allie….  
Speedy's girl: Okay what's wrong? Your ways hello friend! But Hello  
Allie?  
Purple Star: I am sorry friend Allie I am upset  
Speedy's girl: What did Robin do this time? Or what did he say  
Purple Star: He has said nothing at all!  
Speedy's girl: Um…so what's the problem  
Purple Star: When ever I ask about his mother or father he always said he  
must go somewhere.  
Speedy's girl: Well Star He doesn't like talking about it. Something  
happened to them……  
Purple Star: I know they have died.  
Speedy's girl: You do? How!  
Purple Star: It is how you say a 'long story'.  
Speedy's girl: Okay Star look Robin doesn't like talking about his feelings. If I wasn't here for most of his life I wouldn't know half the  
stuff I do.  
Purple Star: You know about Robin?  
Speedy's girl: Duh! I lived with him for like ever!  
Purple Star: Oh Allie this is wonderful!  
Speedy's girl: What?  
Purple Star: You may tell me about Robin's past!  
Speedy's girl: hold it there! I don't think that is a good idea.  
Purple Star: Then will you at least answer my questions on his past  
Speedy's girl: Yes only if you tell me how you know about his past  
Purple Star: I said it was a long story I can not type it all!  
Speedy's girl: Then come over to my room  
Purple Star: Okay see you soon!  
Speedy's girl: bye!  
Purple Star has signed out  
Speedy's girl has signed out

Starfire turned off her computer happily she was so happy she would learn a  
little more about Robin's past! She did feel a little stupid for not going  
Allie in the 1st place but whatever. Starfire knocked on the door and Allie  
opened it right away.

"Hey Star! Um…if Speedy comes by sorry I promise him I would hang out  
with him." Allie told her.  
"In your room?" Starfire asked smiling.  
"Well……." Allie started. Starfire laughed.  
"Come on!" Allie yelped. Starfire stepped into the oh so pinky cute room!  
(lol) "Now tell me what you know!"  
Starfire told Allie the whole story and when she was done……  
"Starfire you don't know the half of it." Allie told her.  
"Tell me!" Starfire begged.  
"Starfire I don't know……" Allie told her worriedly.  
"Please Allie I wish to understand Robin!" Starfire explained. Allie  
sighed.  
"Fine." Allie gave in "Everything from birth to the age of 4 you have  
right. But you see Richard tried many things before juggling do you want to  
hear them?" Allie asked. Starfire nodded.

**flash back**

"Allie what are you doing in the circus?" 4 year old Richard asked. 4  
year old Allie giggled at her older brother.  
"Richard! You know I'm not in the circus!" Allie laughed.  
"Well I don't know what to do!" He yelped.  
"Well…..what do you want to do?" She asked.  
"The act with my mom and dad." He answered sadly.  
"Richard you know you can't do that. Think!" she yelped.  
"I know!" Richard yelped hoping off of the chair "I'll ride Maria"  
He said pointing to an loin "While juggling and! I'll hold you with one  
hand!" He finished. Allie giggled.  
"Richy! You know Maria only let's Mark on her! (Loin guy), you can't  
pick me up and well juggling may work." She said.  
"No I want to do a lot of things!" He told her swing out his arms "And  
I can to pick you up!" Richard yelled. Allie shook her hand. He ran over and  
tried to pick her up he lifted her about 2 inches from the ground and they both  
fell back just as Richard's mom and dad were walking in. Allie was laying on  
the floor with Richard still holding her waist. They both started laughing.  
"What on earth are you two doing?" Mrs. Grayson asked laughing.  
"RICHARD TRIED to pick me up!" Allie yelped as she brushed herself off.  
"Why would you want to pick Allie up Richard?" Mr. Grayson asked.  
"He wanted to ride Maria while juggling and holding me!" Allie  
explained.  
"Why don't we just work on juggling 1st?" Mrs. Grayson asked. Richard  
nodded.

**flashback**  
"And after weeks of trying he got it! That's what you saw." Allie said  
laughing.  
"But I also saw Robin doing the acrobatics." Starfire reminded her.  
"Yeah he started working on that around 6 and by the time he was 7 it was  
time fore his 1st show….." Allie trailed off.  
"I was there when Robin was training before the show…." Starfire also  
trailed off.  
"So was I. I was at all their shows. I loved it when Mr. and Mrs. Grayson  
would put the net up that meant it was a fun day. On a fun Robin would take me  
up there." Allie told her smiling.  
"Would you tell me of the time?" Starfire asked.  
"Sure. It was the week before the show and Robin was working REALLY hard"

**flash back**

7 year old Allie walked in the circus tent and saw Richard on the trapezes  
and smiling as she waved. He only smiled back his hands were a little busy. He  
smiled at her again and let go of the hand bar. Allie gasped and screamed then  
she saw there was a net under him. Her face changed from scared to mad.  
"RICHARD!" She shouted.  
"Oh come on sis just having a little fun." Richard tried.  
"A little fun?/! You almost KILLED me!" Allie continued to yell.  
"Chill okay I'm sorry." Richard told her.  
"Fine! But only if you take me up there." She said smiling. Richard  
raised his eyebrows.  
"Wh-you-up-no!" He stammered.  
"Yes!" She shouted.

"NO!"

"Yes!"

NO!

"YES!"

"What's going on?" Mr. Grayson asked.  
"Allie wants to go up there!" Richard shouted.  
"So what's the problem?" Mrs. Grayson asked.  
"Allie isn't trained!" Richard yelled.  
"You can take her up there." Mr. Grayson told him.  
"But….but" Richard said.  
"No buts just take your little sister up there." Mrs. Grayson told.  
"Fine." Richard mumbled.

Once they were up there Richard was telling Allie how it goes and not to let  
go oh and that he was going to go and stop at each side and not to let  
go…….

"Don't let go and hold on tight and don't let go." Richard told her.  
"Richard! You said Don't let go like 1000 times can we go now?" She  
asked. Richard sighed and nodded. He hooked his legs on the bar and Allie took  
his hands and swung and screamed and laughed. And after it was done.

"Let's do it again!" Allie shouted. Richard looked at her like WHAT!  
They had been on that thing for 2 hours! They went at it other hour and then  
Allie had to go to dance.

"NEVER again!" Richard shouted to his parents. They just laughed.

"It was so much fun!" Allie told her.  
"UM…..Allie may we talk about what happened when Richard was in the  
show?" Starfire asked. Her smile now gone.  
"Sure." She answered "It started when they were at the tent practicing  
before the shows."

All three Grayson's were swinging back and forth doing flips and spins.

"And done!" Richard said as he got down.  
"Have fun?" Allie asked. Richard nodded as he drank he water.  
"But the rope felt a little lose. I told dad and he going to have someone  
to look at it." Richard explained.  
"Fun. So when's the show?" Allie asked.  
"2 hours 20 min and 30 sec." Richard answered. Allie raised her eyebrows  
"What? I'm excited!"  
"I could tell." Allie said laughing.

**flashback**  
"Then you know what happens at show." Allie told her looking at her bed with a sad look on her face.  
"Yes I do." Starfire replied also having a sad face.  
"Robin always though it was he's fault. He said the rope was lose so some  
got there hands on it! He though it was he's fault they died." Allie  
explained "I told him over and over again it wasn't his fault! He told me  
he believed me but I think it was just to shut me up."  
"It is not his fault!" Starfire yelled absolutely shocked Robin could think of such a thing.  
"You know that and I know that but Robin? I'm not so sure." Allie  
sighed.

"Allie, did you see Robin again when he started living with batman?"

"Of course I did! We still went to the same school but he seemed different,"

"How?"

"Well, he just seemed a little more sad or depressed or something…"

Just then there was a knock on the door. Allie got up and answered.  
"Oh hey Speedy. Look me and Starfire are talking hang out later?" Allie  
asked.  
"No Allie it is fine." Starfire told her "I was just about to  
leave."  
"You sure Star?" Allie asked. Starfire nodded.  
"Have fun." Starfire called back, slightly smirking even though of the situation.  
Starfire went back to her room. She felt so bad. Robin didn't kill his  
parents. But he though that and she could do nothing about it. She sighed and  
walked into the common to spend some time with Robin.

**In the common room**

Starfire found Robin by himself in front of the television. He was flipping the channels, he couldn't find something he liked. His face brightened when he saw Starfire.

"Hey Star, what's up?" he greeted, moving along the sofa so she could sit down.

"I am the ok Robin…are you?" Starfire asked with a hint of sadness in her voice.

"Yeah I am…why?"

"I am just wondering," Starfire said and kissed him on the cheek.

**I hope you liked the chapter! It sort of adds the pieces together when Robin was friends will Allie. Please review I want to reach thirty five reviews before the next chapter! And I should be having around 64 reviews if you reviewed each time, I have proof! Now review!**

**Oh by the guys, I have a competition! **

**Random Person: No you don't it's only to get r-**

**Shut UP!**

**Right where were we?**

**Ok, if you guys can guess the thing Emily does that most people don't in the story you can get a…prize! Yes four tickets to Italy in the summer holidays!! Oh wait; those are my tickets…heh. **

**Bye! Luv ya all! **


	20. Leaving and Returning

**Hey everyone, this is the twentieth chapter! *clapping, cheering, whooping, laughing, shouting, more clapping***

**I wanted to accomplish this goal and now I have so I'm happy :) I hope you are!**

**I hope you like this chapter and I also hope (what's with all the hoping?) that I update faster with Allie Grayson. Please review! PLEASE!**

**Now I am so sorry about the long update! My keyboard broke (I split water on it twice) and I didn't get a new one till Thursday! Luckily Allie Grayson was writing this chapter so the chapter wasn't held back so much. **

Allie woke up happy as always she got dressed brushed her teeth and hair blah  
blah blah. After she was done she walked down the hall going to common room but she heard noises while her way there. The voices seemed angry and frustrated.  
"Are you sure?" Robin asked.  
"Yes! The cops called and said we HAVE too!" Bee told him.  
"Hey guys! Something wrong?" Allie asked as she turned the corner to see them.  
Robin's face got red.

"Um....no. The cops just want all the reports done by the end of the month." Robin lied stupidly like he always does. Oops, was I meant to put that in?  
"Okay well I'm going to common room see ya later!" Allie said as she left.  
"Why did you lie!" Bee shouted/whispered.  
"I didn't want to upset her!" Robin shouted/whispered back.  
"Well she has to find out some time." Bee said before leaving. Robin sighed. He seriously didn't want to tell Allie the news…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While Allie was eating her breakfast (bacon!) she noticed Bee and Cyborg were spending  
more time together. Normally Cyborg would rush so he could work on the T-car  
but no, not today, he and Bee were watching T.V with Kole and Aqualad. Allie could tell by the T.V. program. It was on little Einstein's.  
"Hey girls!" Allie said as she walked over.  
"Hey Allie." The girls answered sadly. Allie didn't seem to notice their tone of voice.  
"SOOOO I was wondering if you girls wanted to go shopping." Allie asked.  
Kole gave her a confused look but Bee gave Kole a look telling her to 'let it  
go.'  
"No thanks." They answered.  
"It's not that we don't want to go it's just that I want to spend the day  
with Sparky." Bee explained.  
"Me too just change it to Aqualad." Kole explained. Allie was surprised. Bumble Bee or Kole would never pass up a chance to go shopping!  
"Okay bye!" Allie called as she walked away. Once Allie was gone Kole turned  
to Bee.  
"Why did she ask us if we wanted to go shopping?" Kole asked confused.  
"She doesn't know were leaving today Robin doesn't want to tell her." Bee  
explained. Kole just nodded. DUN DUN DUN!!!

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Allie was walking down the hall thinking of why Bee of all people would not.  
want to go shopping. She tried asking Starfire if she would like to go shopping, then Emily and then Raven. She didn't expect a yes from Raven so she wasn't so shocked from the answer from her. But she was with the other two Tameraens. She continued walking down the hall until a pair of hands covered her eyes.  
"Guess who!" The person said.  
"Well now I know who it!" Allie exclaimed before she turned around to see  
Speedy.

"How's my favourite girl?" He asked in an oh-so-boyfriend-like way  
"Good but a little confused." Allie answered.  
"Oh why?" Speedy asked as they walked down the hall together.  
"Well I noticed Bee and Kole being sad so I invited them to go shopping and  
they both said no. I mean Bee LOVES shopping!" Allie exclaimed.  
"Well they may have been busy." Speedy reminded her.  
"No they just said they want to hang out with the guys. But the program was Little Einstein's…but it's not like their not going to be here tomorrow." Allie told him. Speedy looked at her weird for two reasons.  
"Allie what are you talking about? We're-" Speedy started but stopped because  
he didn't know how to tell her and Robin came running down the hall to interrupt their conversation.

"Hey guys! Speedy can I talk to you for a second?" Robin asked.  
"Sure." Speedy answered. Once they were out of Allie's hearing range…  
"Look Allie doesn't know you guys are leaving I'll tell her tonight, but for right now take her out and get her what ever she wants. When something like this happens she doesn't take it lightly." Robin explained almost to fast for Speedy to understand. Speedy just nodded and walked back out to Allie.  
"What was that about?" Allie asked puzzled.  
"Oh nothing." Speedy answered, lying. "Do you want to go somewhere with me?"

"The mall?" asked Allie brightening up.

"Anywhere you want."

**

Speedy took Allie to park where they had some fun on the swings as if they were kids again. Speedy also took Allie to the movies and then to mall. At the mall she  
wanted to look at the pets………

They were browsing the rabbits and Allie gasped at one of them.  
"AAAAWWWW! Look! Speedy isn't she so cute!" Allie gushed.  
"Very cute but not as cute as you." He flirted. They were looking at a  
little bunny that was all black with blue eyes. She looked so innocent and really adorable, like when Allie or Starfire pull 'the face'. But not Emily, she'd just punch you.  
"I would love to have it!" Allie told him smiling her winning smile. 'Robin did say she  
could have whatever she wanted.' Speedy thought.  
"Okay let's get her!" He told her. Allie's mouth dropped. She didn't expect it to work!  
"No way!!!! No way!!!! No way!!!!! Really!" She yelped. Some people started to look their way. He nodded thinking about the consequences. Allie jumped up and down overjoyed. Speedy got a sales person to get the bunny out of the cage and Allie walked out with a little bunny in her arms after buying the supplies for the animal. Oh Robin's going to love this!  
Once they got back to the tower Allie set up the cage and food and water up in  
her room and let Bella (the bunny's name, courtesy of Allie ) run around the tower until she heard…  
"ALEXANDRA JEAN SHARP!" Robin hollered loudly. Allie went running into common room to see Bella clawing Robin's face.  
"OH-My-God! Bella no!" Allie screamed. She finally got Bella off Robin's face but…..he didn't look very happy to say the least. He looked like a…dad who lost his car. God, what did Starfire see in him?  
"Alexandra what the hell name is a rabbit doing in the tower!" Robin shouted.  
"Well she's a bunny." Allie said biting her lip. Robin screamed (like a girl) and  
everyone came running in.  
"What is going on?" Starfire asked.

"Dudes! What's a bunny doing here?" Beast Boy asked.  
"Allie….bunny……Speedy!" Robin hollered.  
"Oh no y'all Rob can't talk in a whole sentence. This must be bad." Cyborg joked.  
"Oh-my-god! That bunny is so cute!" Kole yelped as she ran over with the  
other girls over to Bella. The other girls came over to stroke Bella which Bella seemed to enjoy. Starfire went too which seemed to calm down Robin's anger.  
"AAAAAWWWW!" They all gushed.  
"Allie the bunny has to go!" Robin shouted a little tiny bit calmer.  
"NO! Bella has to stay Robin!" Allie shouted back.  
"No we can't have a bunny in the tower!" Robin hollered.  
"Robin it's the least you could do after you lied to her!" Bee yelled but quickly covered her hand over her mouth.  
"You lied to me?" Allie asked her face going from mad to sad. (Rhyme!)  
"Allie there is something you have to know. Everyone in the tower knows now  
you have to. " Robin said.  
"Okay." She said slowly.  
"Titans East have to leave." Robin said slowly. He waited to see Allie  
face go from sad to tears but she just smiled.  
"That's all? It's not like they can't come back soon." Allie said smiling.  
"Um…..Allie." Bee spoke up "The cops called. Were not allowed to  
leave Steel City for more then a day."  
Allie's face was tearing up in a second. Speedy was sitting on Allie's other side. Her tears seemed to cause everyone to become upset as her.  
"Allie I know this is a big thing but-" Speedy started and had NO idea what to say.  
"You knew!" She shrieked angry. "You knew but you didn't like or love me  
enough to tell me?"  
"Robin told me not too." She said trying to defeat himself.  
"SO! Robin didn't want me to get up set! I'm a big girl! The only  
reason I'm mad is because my so called boyfriend doesn't like me enough to  
tell he's leaving!" She hollered.  
"Allie," He tried.  
"NO! I don't want to hear it! If you don't love enough to tell me  
you're leaving then…..I don't love you enough to care!" She screamed  
and ran crying out of the room.  
"Allie!" Kole called. Allie just keep running she ran into her room  
locked the door and side down to the ground hugged her knees and cried. She couldn't believe what was happening. Everyone tried to make Allie come out with bribes or comforting but nothing worked. Later when Titans East were preparing to depart Starfire went to Allie's door.  
"Friend Allie. Titans East Friends are leaving." Starfire called from the door.  
"I don't care!" Allie yelled back. Starfire hung her head and walked  
away. She didn't like seeing her friend upset as you know.

On the roof~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
"Where's Allie?" Speedy asked.  
"She did not wish to come….." Starfire told him trailing off.  
"Oh….Well just tell her I love her and that I said bye." He told her.  
She nodded after everyone said there good-bye's. The airplane thing lifted  
off the roof and was flying away…………

** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** ** **

It had been a week since Titans East had left. Allie had come out of her room  
but was quiet. Everyone was quiet………Kole was leaving in the morning it  
was not happy at Titans Tower. She was leaving because Gnarrk was missing her but most people could tell it was because Aqualad left. Allie was sitting on the couch holding Bella to her chest not really watching what was on the T.V. Robin was sitting there with Starfire trying to find the courage to put his arm around her. Allie leaved to give  
them more proactive. Cyborg was working on the T-car, Beastboy was racing with  
Kidflash trying all different animals to see if he could beat him so far  
Kidflash 10. Beastboy 0. Emily was watching cheering and what not. Raven was  
also there she was just reading. Kole was busy packing her things. Allie was walking  
around the tower she stopped at her room and put Bella away. She decided to go  
sit on the roof. As she sat here thinking about Mia and Gianna and how much  
she missed them…….maybe she would go back home for awhile…….All her  
thoughts disappeared when she felt a strong wind. She looked around……nothing. She shrugged it off and went back to her thoughts……..Oh yeah going back home for a awhile well she could go…..The wind started to kick up again. Stronger it was wiping her hair around. It died down again. She took a deep breath. So! 'After I tell Robin I want to go back for a awhile till take him about it.' Wind again! What the hell!  
"Really!" Allie yelled "Again!" She turned around in a full circle in frustration. Her hair was getting messed up, Kole was leaving, everyone was upset, Titans East had left…Allie saw something in the air which looked vaguely familiar to the Titans East T-ship! Allie started jumping for joy for the first time again that week and was running inside Titans Tower and ran straight to Kole's room.

"Kole!" she gasped happily as she banged on the door. Kole stepped out of her room with a full suitcase.

"What?" she asked surprised in the mood Allie was in.

"Titans East are here!" she gasped happily. Kole's eyes widened with shock.

"What?! How do you know?"

"I saw their ship!" They paused for a moment then sprung into action, getting everyone off what they were doing and to the roof. For a couple of teenagers they could run pretty fast. By the time everyone was on the roof Titans East plane had landed. Everyone was hugging all of Titans East (but for some reason Mas y Menos hadn't come) and asking questions like "Why are you here?" or "How did you get here?"  
"Enough!" Bee yelled "Let's go to the common room so I can explain  
everything." Everyone nodded and started walking inside but Speedy stopped  
Allie.  
"Allie…are you still…well…mad?" He asked. Allie smiled.  
"I think I can show you better than I can tell you." She said right  
before she kissed him. "That answers your question?" She asked.  
"Sure does. Come on." He told her as he wrapped an arm around her.

Common room~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Now that everyone's here!" Bee said looking at Speedy and Allie.  
"The reason why were back is because these two idiots-" She was pointing at  
Speedy and Aqualad "Couldn't talk straight because they missed those too to  
much!" She pointed at Allie and Kole. The girls smiled.  
"The cops said that we should just go back we were doing more damage than  
help." Aqualad explained.  
"And I couldn't pack my bag fast enough." Speedy told them.

"Hey Bee, didn't you miss me too?" Cyborg asked.

"Sure I did Sparky," Bee smiled.

"Titans East I am just the wondering why did not Mas y Menos come too?" Starfire asked.

"Yeah they sound interesting," Emily said.

"Well they're visiting a friend in Spain, they might come round they really want to see Kidflash and Starfire," Bee laughed. Allie and Emily looked confused.

"Why?" they asked in unison.

"Well Mas y Menos look up to Kidflash as their role model," Aqualad started. Kidflash did a stupid pose which made a few people laugh.

"And they have a huge crush on Starfire," Speedy finished. Starfire blushed slightly.

"How do you think they're going to react when they find out Robin is dating Starfire?" asked Emily.

"Dudes they're probably going to kill him," Beast Boy joked and everyone laughed and lived happy ever after…for now. MWAHAHAH!!!

**I hoped you liked this chapter! A bit of drama but not so much. The next chapter has drama in it. Please review and tell me what you think! **

**Oh! I'm going to Italy soon so don't expect any updates for four days or more! Argh so sorry about that! I'll try to update faster during August! **


	21. Illness affects me and you

**Yay the 21****st**** chapter of the story! Well personally I don't see the special thing about that much whatever. I hope this was a faster update! Warning: Serious chapter…sort of.**

It was dark and silent in the corridors of titan's tower. The common room was silent, the training room was silent, and most of the bedrooms were silent. The occasional person creeping towards the bathroom or the wind sometimes broke the silence but not by much. However during this quiet night, Emily had her phone up against her ear and was talking quietly to someone.

"No I am not returning to live on Tamaran," Emily said down the phone.

"Please Emily!" pleaded a feminine voice from the other side.

"Mother, you said it yourself- I can stay on Earth,"

"But Emily-,"

"Please. I'm a big girl now you know," Emily sighed. Her mother, who she was apparently talking to, chuckled lightly from the other side of the phone.

"Emily…why can't you visit,"

"But you'll make me stay!"

"How will I do that?"

"You have your tricks mother,"

"Fine…"

"What reason should I come anyway?"

"Well…we miss you a lot and-,"

"Mother I've been away a few months so how come you're suddenly missing me now?"

"I-,"

"And everyone is ok over there-," Emily was interrupted in the middle of her sentence.

"Your father's ill!" her mother suddenly blurted out. Then there was a weird sound which seemed like her mother was cupping her hand over her mouth. Emily's emotion changed from annoyed to scared and worried.

"What? Why didn't you tell me before?" Emily gasped softly.

"I am sorry…that didn't come out properly. What I mean to say was-,"

"Don't worry mother I am coming to Tamaran as soon as possible!" and Emily hung up the phone without a goodbye. Ah well her mother would understand.

** ** ** ** **

A few hours later Emily was walking down the corridors while pulling a small suitcase along with her. She didn't fly because her emotions were keeping her down and they were down. Thinking of all the Tameraen diseases her father had, she exited Titans Tower. She looked at the night sky which seemed uninviting for the sake that it seemed so large and so overwhelming. Right before she was about to take off Emily heard someone call her name.

"Emily?" a girl called. Emily turned around. No it wasn't Starfire, it was Raven.

"Raven?" Emily said. "What are you doing here?"

"The same question I want to ask you," Raven said.

"How did you find me?" Emily asked forgetting about Raven's abilities.

"I felt something going wrong which woke me up. Then I heard something roll across the floor and then I saw you when I came out of my room," Raven explained.

"Oh right," Emily nodded understanding.

"So would you mind telling why you're leaving?"

"Would you mind telling why you're dating Beast Boy?" Emily said back. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"Don't change the subject," she said firmly. Emily sighed.

"Raven tell the others in the morning…"

"Tell what?"

"I'm…I'm leaving for Tamaran," Emily said after hesitating. Raven's expressions changed.

"Why? I thought you liked living here,"

"I do just," Emily sighed. "My father is ill and I need to go look after him with my mother."

"Do you know what disease?" Raven asked.

"No but-"

"Then how do you know if it's fatal?" Raven interrupted. Emily shook her head sadly.

"I can tell…my mother really wants me there,"

"Should I tell Starfire?" asked Raven.

"No…she will come after me. By morning I would have reached Tamaran…hopefully," Emily added. Raven nodded. Emily stepped back, nearing to the edge of the small island.

"Goodbye," she said and took off. When she was out of sight Raven spoke.

"Goodbye."

** ** ** ** **

The next morning, around eight, everyone was at the breakfast table talking about some events that happened yesterday. Raven was silent but she usually was so no one noticed. Most people didn't realise Emily was gone until Starfire spoke up.

"Friends, why has not Emily come to 'the breakfast table'?" everyone looked around to see if Emily was hiding anywhere for a joke. Kidflash even looked inside a plant pot to see if Emily was hiding in there. Then behind the sofa and then inside the T.V. Kidflash sure looked in the weirdest places.

"I didn't see her this morning," Aqualad said.

"She wasn't in the training room either," Robin added.

"I knocked on her door in the morning to see if she wanted to go running but she didn't answer. I thought she was asleep," Kidflash said coming back to his chair in a flash. Cos you know he would, it's in his name.

"She wasn't in the common room either,"

"Or the bathroom,"

"She's normally a morning person,"

"Raven?" Raven looked up at the sound of her voice. "Yeah?"

"Do you know Emily's whereabouts?" Starfire asked. Everyone turned to look at her.

"Yes,"

Everyone gasped uncontrollably. Ok fine they didn't.

"She's…gone to Tamaran," Raven started. Starfire gasped.

"Why did she depart without letting us know?" Starfire asked hurt.

"Her father's ill and she didn't want anyone to stop her especially Starfire," People started saying 'Yeah' and 'Yes' and stuff.

"Oh right…" Kidflash muttered shocked at the news.

"I do hope her father is the ok," Starfire said.

But it wasn't Emily's father she needed to worry about.

** ** ** ** **

**On Tamaran…**

After gliding through space at an immense speed, Emily reached the oh-so-familiar Tamaran. She walked over to the large doors of the grand tower where four guards were standing in front of. Emily waited until the doors started open. She expected to see a friendly face of Galfore but instead she saw another guard.

"Are you Emily Snow?" asked the guard in Tameraen.

"Yes I am," Emily replied also in the language. The guard nodded and let Emily inside. _Galfore must be on break _Emily thought. The guard led Emily through the gold, purple and green walls of the tower. They stopped in front of a large tall door, similar to the one that Starfire had for her bedroom on Tamaran. The guard opened the heavy looking door with ease and indicated Emily could go in. When Emily did enter the room there was no sign of any other living form.

"Mother?" she called. Her voice echoed slightly due to the emptiness of the room or 'house'. There were other doors present in the room which led to kitchens, bedrooms etc. which implied that Emily used to live here. Suddenly she heard rushing footsteps and then a figure entered the living room. And Emily was absolutely shocked by who it was.

"Emily! I'm so glad you're here!" her father said. Wait, her father!? _I thought he was ill! _Emily thought.

"Father…what…why…I thought you were ill!" Emily said lost for words.

"Ill? I'm not ill! Dear Galfore is," her father said sadly, shaking his head. _What? Why did my mother say my father was ill? Was it just to get me to Tamaran? It better not be…_Emily thought. Emily gasped.

"Galfore? Why did not my mother call Starfire?" asked Emily.

"She was too afraid Starfire might get too depressed and it may affect her life, she is very sensitive," her father explained. Emily nodded.

"Would you please take me to see mother?" asked Emily.

"I am right here Emily!" her mother exclaimed appearing out of nowhere.

"Mother! Why did you not tell me Galfore was sick?" asked Emily angrily.

"I am very sorry Emily…it is just that I wanted to tell you when you came here but I never convinced you to come. I suddenly came out with saying someone was sick but I did not want to say your father was," her mother explained sighing and regretting her mistakes.

"Ok…please can I see Galfore?"

** ** ** ** **

**Titans Tower…**

Starfire sat on the couch in the common room, bored. She was extremely affected after hearing that Emily's father was sick and Kidflash was a bit upset that Emily left for obvious reasons that you should know about. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing on the game station or play station or whatever you call it. Allie was busy spending some time with Speedy, Raven was reading a book, Kole and Bumble Bee were out shopping, Robin was doing something that no body knew about in his room and Aqualad was busy taking a swim. Starfire was watching the game Cyborg and Beast Boy was playing but that didn't comfort her. Starfire sighed deeply which seemed to be the fifth time now. Raven, who was sitting nearby, was getting annoyed. Seriously.

"Starfire, what's wrong?" asked Raven monotonously.

"I am the bored and worried Raven. I do not know what to do!" Starfire explained.

"How about you read one of my books?" suggested Raven though she deeply regretted after she said that. Who knows what Starfire might do to the book if the story comes horrible?

"Really? I would like to read one of your books," Starfire nodded lighting up. Silently sighing, Raven got up and indicated Starfire to follow her.

** ** ** ** **

"Raven, please, may I have another book?" asked Starfire. They were currently in Raven's room, even though she doesn't let ANYONE in. ANYONE. Not even Beast Boy but that's pretty obvious because he'll probably mess up Raven's possessions in a millisecond. Raven looked up from her fat book.

"Starfire, that's the fifth time you have changed books, what's the matter?"

"Well…the books are too upsetting and there is no romance in them," Starfire said.

"Ok fine…" Raven took the book from Starfire's hands and replaced it with a pink coloured book. I bet Raven washed her hands after touching that.

"That's a romance book," Raven stated.

"Friend Raven, will you not mind me asking why do you have a romance book?" asked Starfire curious.

"You bought it for me from the bookshop," Raven answered.

"Oh…" Starfire started to read the book Raven had given her and Raven started reading her own.

** ** ** ** **

Emily and her parents were in Galfore's bedroom with Galfore lying on the large bed looking so pale. From his facial expression Emily could tell he was in pain. How would Starfire take this when she found out? Emily shrugged off the thought and asked her mother a question.

"What illness does Galfore have?"

"The Hornox Milliuem," her mother reluctantly whispered back. Emily held back a gasp.

"That's almost impossible to cure!" Emily said louder than she should have.

"Ssh! I know," her father sighed. "We are all extremely concerned and worried."

"I think you should be more than extremely concerned and worried," Emily said. After a moment, Emily's mother spoke up.

"Emily, let us go now and enjoy dinner," she whispered. She and Emily's father walked out silently and Emily, who was too shocked and worried to speak, followed.

** ** ** ** **

Emily poked at her sputflink (as seen in episode 29 of teen titans!) because she not very hungry. Who would be after hearing Galfore had Hornox Milliuem? Ok you guys would probably be like 'what the hell is Hornox Milliuem' so I'm going to tell you whether you like it or not so get your ear plugs ready (whether you like it or not).

Ahem…cough…cough…Hornox Milliuem causes swelling in the skin, coughing, vomiting, sneezing, weird allergies, pain in the privates, unable to talk and sometimes blindness which all added together makes you eventually die. Only one person survived this disease on Tamaran and his name was- I shouldn't tell you. No sorry that wasn't his name. Anyway back to the story…

"Emily?" Mrs. Snow asked. (I am going to use Mrs. Snow and Mr. Snow now because writing 'Emily's mother' or 'Emily's father' becomes a pain. No offence to the parents).

Emily looked up from her food of which she didn't really like even when she was on Tamaran.

"Don't you like the food?"

"Yes," Emily lied using her common sense not to say 'No' or her mother would be very annoyed since it was her cooking.

"Then why are you not eating?" asked Mr. Snow who already had a finished plate in front of him. Apparently he liked his wife's food.

"I am just not hungry," Emily explained. Mrs. Snow understood what was going on almost immediately.

"Don't worry about Galfore he would be al-," she was interrupted by Emily.

"Alright?! He's going to die!" Emily shouted suddenly. Emily gasped at her outburst.

"Emily, I…I know," Mrs. Snow's eyes started welling up with tears. Her husband went over to her to comfort her. Emily sighed deeply but held back tears. She couldn't tell why she was feeling so much pain for Galfore because he was never her guardian. But he was always so sweet and kind and was Starfire's guardian. How Starfire was going to feel only made Emily feel worse. How would Starfire live it down if Galfore died? Even Robin wouldn't be able to comfort her. After a moment of almost silence Emily spoke.

"Mother how did Galfore get Hornox Milliuem?" asked Emily softly. Her mother was down to sniffles now and was now blowing her nose quite loudly.

"He went into the field of Slorboxes," Mrs. Snow said quietly. Emily could not stop herself from gasping.

"What?!"

"Ssh Emily. Please calm down," Mr. Snow almost pleaded. Emily instantly became silent and sat next to her mother.

"Mother…when should I tell Starfire?" asked Emily after a moment of silence.

"Now," her mother responded quietly. Nodding, Emily left the dining table and the cold sputflinks to go to her computer which surprisingly was still intact after she left for years. She decided to video call Titans Tower.

** ** ** ** **

Starfire was sitting in the common room with the pink romance book still in her hands. Her eyes zoomed across the lines of tiny printed words and she was so indulged by the book's plot she didn't notice her boyfriend sit down next to her.

"Hey Star," Robin said smiling.

"Hello Robin," Starfire replied without looking up from her book.

"Why are you reading a book Starfire?" asked Robin questionably.

"Am I not allowed to read?" asked Starfire playfully as she folded a page of the book to act as a bookmark which she learnt from Raven.

"Yes but not when I'm here," Starfire smiled and kissed him lightly on the lips.

"Well what do you wish to do now?" asked Starfire.

"Whatever you want to do," Robin replied.

"Then I wish to carry on the reading of this book," Starfire said smartly and reopened the book.

"Ok fine," Robin said and attempted to turn on the television but before he could, Emily's face appeared on the screen.

"Hi," Emily said meekly. Starfire immediately looked up and her face filled with happiness.

"Hello friend Emily! How is your…" Starfire broke off, realizing the situation again. "Father."

Just then Cyborg, Beast Boy and Raven walked in.

"Hey guys- hey Emily!" Beast Boy waved like a child.

"Yo, what's happening'?" asked Cyborg.

"Is everything going alright?" asked Raven sensibly unlike the other two. Emily paused and gulped getting ready to announce the news.

"Well you see-"

"Emily! It's good to see you!" Kidflash suddenly said appearing out of nowhere. Everyone else also came to see where everyone had gone too. _Great much easier to tell them _Emily thought.

"Well what?" asked Raven.

"Ok…I don't know how to tell you this but…it's that my father's not ill," Emily started. Unfortunately everyone thought this was all the news she had to say and some of them started cheering quietly.

"Are you not happy about that?" asked Starfire surprised who was now floating in midair.

"I am but…" Emily paused yet again which created much suspense.

"Yes?" someone said urging Emily on.

"Galfore is sick," Emily finally said almost too quietly. Starfire's face fell dramatically has well as her way back down to the floor.

"Oh…" was all Starfire could say.

"Starfire…are you alright?" asked Robin carefully.

"That is most terrible news Emily; I do understand why it took you so long to finally tell us. Perhaps Galfore would recover soon," Emily felt so much worse when Starfire said this. How she wished there was someone else to tell her.

"That's the point Starfire…Galfore has Hornox Milliuem," Emily said again too quietly. Starfire stayed silent after hearing this.

"What?" everyone else said in perfect unison as if they were planning to say it.

"Hornox Milliuem is a deadly disease that people get very rarely and-"

"You can not recover," Starfire finished. Emily looked at Starfire as well as everyone else.

"Starfire I," Robin didn't know what to say to Starfire in such a moment like this. Starfire started backing out of the room still facing everyone.

"I do not wish to speak to any of you!" she shouted and rushed off leaving everyone in shock. When she was gone Beast Boy spoke up.

"That was unexpected," he stated. Raven hit him on the back of the head for no apparent reason.

"I knew I shouldn't have told her," Emily sighed and shut down her program on the other end.

** ** ** ** **

The next day while everyone was at Breakfast no one was talking. Most of them just poked at their food and Kidflash just slammed his head into his scrambled eggs but no one noticed or laughed. Not even Beast Boy. Starfire's absence from the table affected everyone just because she was the most lively and most happy out of the group of titans. When Kidflash did lift up his face, which was now covered in scrambled eggs, Allie just passed him a tissue without a smile. The silence was getting to Beast Boy a lot so he decided to create a better atmosphere.

"Hey dudes so why did the chicken cross the road?" Beast Boy said.

"To get to the other side," everyone moaned in unison.

"Err…ok…Knock knock?" Beast Boy tried.

"Who's there?" Kole asked with no expression whatsoever.

"Justin," Beast Boy said.

"Justin who?" asked Bumble Bee.

"Justin in-"

"Time for the party," Aqualad finished.

"Dudes! You can't just keep answering my jokes!" Beast Boy complained.

"Why not? They're pathetic anyway," Raven commented while putting some scrambled eggs in her mouth.

"Tell us better jokes," suggested Speedy.

"Right fine! OK….why did the-"

"Aardvark cross the road. To beat up the idiot telling jokes about him," Raven said. Bumble Bee chuckled.

"Not bad,"

"Dude Raven stop saying that!" Beast Boy said.

"I'm not a dude Beast Boy and sit down," Raven said. Beast Boy realised he had been standing up on his chair so he immediately sat down.

"No offence Beast Boy but your jokes doesn't make us feel any better," Allie commented.

"Kinda figured that out dude," Beast Boy muttered. After a moment of silence, there was a noise of a fork clattering.

"Look, I'm going to check on Starfire," Robin said and roughly got up and walked out of the common room. Everyone looked at Allie for a comment on his behaviour but none came.

"I don't annoy him when he's like this."

** ** ** ** **

**On Tamaran**

Emily quickly rushed through the green and gold hallways of her house while holding a cup of diluted medicine for Galfore. In her haste she tripped up on her foot (she wasn't flying) and fell onto the floor which consequently made her drop the cup which smashed into a gazillion pieces of the floor and its contents were left to run loose.

"Damn it," Emily cursed and headed back to medicine cabinet to get new medicine quickly. This time she succeeded in letting the cup and its contents stay in her hands so she handed it to her mother who would carefully pour the medicine through Galfore's mouth since he was so weak.

"Emily what took you so long?" her mother asked.

"Err…I couldn't find the medicine," Emily lied. Fortunately her mother nodded which meant she acknowledged Emily's reason. Mrs. Snow hated when her cups fell on the floor especially if they were her special engraved ones which Emily had broken. Emily sighed at Galfore's state, he was wheezing and his skin was a horrible shade of red with numerous bumps scattered all over. At least she didn't have to _show _what Galfore looked like.

"Mum, I think we need more medicine for Galfore, its running out," Emily said.

"No we don't," Mrs. Snow stated while she put the empty cup on the table. Mr. Snow was checking the temperature of Galfore and his heart beat since he had worked in medicine before.

"Why not?" asked Emily surprised.

"Because he is going to die," her mother said abruptly.

"What?" asked Emily surprised. "I thought people with Hornox Milliuem stayed alive within two weeks. It's only been a week, right?" Mr. Snow shook his head.

"Galfore has high blood pressure which influences how long he might stay with us," Mr. Snow explained.

"Oh," Emily said. She felt so terrible that such a nice man was going to pass away.

"Emily, have you told Starfire?" asked Mrs. Snow after a moment of silence. Emily nodded.

"Yes, I have,"

"How did she take it?"

"She ran out of the room crying,"

"Oh…" Emily decided she would not tell Starfire anything more until the dreadful news arrived.

** ** ** ** **

**On Earth**

Starfire sat on her bed with an endless flow of tears flowing through her eyes. She didn't know why she was crying so much, she had been crying ever since early morning. Surely it would have stopped now. The sunshine outside did not help her mood at all as she gently rocked herself while hugging a brown teddy bear which she had received from guess who…Galfore.

"Galfore…please…survive," Starfire whispered to herself. She didn't know how she would survive without her truly loved guardian. She was about to talk to herself again until there was a knock on the door.

"Starfire…it's me," said a handsome young voice of which Starfire recognized.

"Come in," Starfire replied. In came in Robin with a whole dollop full of sympathy on his face.

"Starfire you didn't come in for breakfast," Robin started sitting on her bed. He looked at how sad and depressed she looked. Carefully, he wiped fresh tears from her face.

"Starfire please don't cry, I hate to see you cry," Robin whispered.

"I cannot stop my flow of the tears Robin, I am too upset for words," Starfire said.

"Would you like some breakfast, maybe that would make you feel better?" asked Robin. Starfire shook her head.

"Nothing would make me feel better Robin," Starfire commented.

"Not even me?" asked Robin trying to make Starfire a little more joyful. But instead all he received was a death glare. Or something like that.

"Please I wish to be alone," Starfire said in such a way which seemed to make Robin a little shocked.

"Ok," Robin said and planted a kiss on her cheek. "Bye,"

"Bye." Was Starfire's response.

** ** ** ** **

Sorry, no information on Tamaran. Remember what Emily said?

** ** ** ** **

The next day there was no news from Emily or Starfire in fact. She sat in her bedroom without eating or talking to anyone. Beast Boy even said he would let Starfire make her favourite Tameraen meal (though very reluctantly) but that didn't help. Bumble Bee, Kole and Allie said they would go on a large shopping spree with Starfire while the boys paid for it but it was still a no. Cyborg asked if Starfire wanted to play on the video games but that didn't work either (surprisingly). It was weird having the most joyful person in the whole tower become…not joyful. She seemed to make everyone else feel bad too which made the whole tower depressing. In fact, it was so depressing Titan's Tower might as well should've been painted black. Starfire even didn't come out when the alarm went off and no one ever saw her exit her bedroom to go to the toilet. Raven tried encouraging Starfire to come out with her mind talking telepathy thing but it was no use.

Starfire was DEPRESSED.

Oh yeah I said it. She's depressed!

Never thought you would hear that, would you?

Anyway, Robin was extremely worried about Starfire's health because if she carried on like this she might die of starvation. But Starfire wasn't that depressed, surely she would come out when she was hungry, won't she? Robin was also surprised that Starfire could be hurt so much from Galfore dying. It shocked Robin a little bit that she might have been less depressed if it was himself dying! After thinking this, he started to make his way straight to Starfire's room, bumping into Raven in the process.

"Sorry," Raven said.

"Sorry," Robin said.

"Where are you going?" asked Raven.

"To Starfire's room," Robin answered and started walking off.

"Robin, there's no point. She won't come out of her room,"

"She might if I persuaded her,"

"I wouldn't be so sure," but Robin was already gone.

** ** ** ** **

_Knock Knock! _Starfire heard on her bedroom door.

"Come in," Starfire croaked as if she had a cold. Robin came in quite shocked by Starfire's appearance and her room. Her room was absolutely COVERED with tissues which were already used and empty tissue boxes. Some of her things were all over the floor as if she had a tantrum. She had a bright red nose and her used-to-be emerald green eyes were so damp and colourless. Her mouth was an upside down smile and she had her knees tucked up to her chest as she was rocking ever-so-slightly.

"Starfire?" Robin said sitting down next to her. Starfire didn't reply.

"Starfire?" Robin repeated.

"Yes?" Starfire replied quietly.

"Why haven't you come outside your room?" asked Robin.

"I…do not wish to," Starfire said.

"Why not Starfire?"

"I am too upset to come out. I do not wish to speak of…Galfore!" and Starfire broke down into tears. Immediately, Robin grabbed a tissue and started cleaning up her face.

"Starfire, you must stop crying. You'll get headaches,"

"I already have a headache Robin. Who cares if I make it worse?" Starfire said, too coldly for her personality.

"I care," Robin pointed out. "Everyone else cares. All the titans are so quiet and upset without you." Starfire stopped rocking.

"You do?"

"Yes! Who told you I didn't?"

"I just wished to hear it again," Starfire said. She blew her nose again and sighed. "I do not know how to live without him."

"Without Galfore?"

"Yes,"

"But Starfire…you barely see him," Robin said, whispering the last part.

"But that does not mean I can not miss him!" Starfire shouted suddenly. Quickly she put her hand over her mouth.

"Oh the dear Robin. I did not wish to shout at you. I am too affected by the dreadful news to be nice to anyone," Starfire explained letting more tears fall.

"Don't worry Starfire I understand," Robin said wiping the new tears off her face. They were silent after that, until Robin decided to break the silence.

"Do you think you would be alright with Galfore…gone?" asked Robin. Starfire shook her head.

"No…I do not know actually. I do not know how anyone can live without their beloved parents," Starfire said. This shocked Robin. He had lost his parents and was coping and Starfire knew that!

"But Starfire, I've lost my parents!" Robin said suddenly, quite loudly. Starfire froze. Not because of Robin's tone of voice but because of the fact on how she could've forgotten.

"Yes…yes you have," Starfire realised.

"Oh Starfire…sorry. I didn't mean to shout like that. I mean…how could you forget?"

"I…I do not know Robin. I did not know all of my troubles would make me forget about important things,"

"Starfire, do you-"

"How did you cope with losing your parents at such a young age?" Starfire interrupted. She let lose of her knees and let them fall down the edge of the bed.

"I was very affected after my parents died Starfire. For a long time, I thought I could never be loved again or be happy. But when Batman took me in I started to realised that I was wrong about being happy or loved again. Even though he didn't show it, I felt like I was loved and when I practiced martial arts I felt happy. When I left Batman I felt lonely again but not as bad as last time. When I met the Titans and…you, I felt like that I could be happy once again and be liked or loved I hope in your matter," Robin explained slightly smirking at the last part.

"Oh I understand now Robin. Even you after pain discovered life could be filled with pleasant things once again," Starfire said seriously.

"Yes-wait a minute. What do you mean by 'even me'?" Robin asked.

"You do not wish to know," Starfire said smiling for the first which felt like years. "I thank you for telling me that Robin. It helped me immensely, thank you,"

"Your welcome," Robin said. Robin turned to leave but Starfire said something. "Wait."

"Why?"

"Please turn around," Robin did but was suddenly met by a passionate kiss (A/n Awww, you were waiting for that weren't you?) from Starfire. She deepened the kiss which was unlike her for she was quite modest when it came to kissing. She wrapped her hands around Robin which he did the same. Out of force, Robin fell onto the bed with Starfire on top of him (oops!) After realizing this, Starfire quickly got off of Robin and blushed slightly because this was meant to be a K+ fanfiction.

"Err…thanks," Robin said nervously.

"Um…it your welcome," Starfire replied. "May I go outside now?"

** ** ** ** **

All the titans sat in the common room, bored. But luckily not as bored as Beast Boy or they would all be pulling pranks on everyone and eventually end up with the love potion. Nope, don't want to relive that again. Everyone was snapped out of their bored trance the moment Starfire and Robin burst through doors holding hands. It wasn't because they were holding hands, it was because Starfire was actually out. Smiling.

Starfire's depression is OVER!

"Friends! How joyful it is to see you once again!" Starfire said, now too happy. Had she completely forgotten that Galfore was going to die?

"Starfire! You're awake!" Beast Boy said stupidly.

"What do you mean 'she's awake'? Of course she is!" Raven said slapping Beast Boy at the back of his head. After attacking her boyfriend, Raven turned to Starfire.

"Hey Starfire. Are you a little better now?"

"I much better now thanks to Robin," Starfire said smiling broadly. Robin sent a told-you-so look to Raven which Raven responded as a 'whatever' look.

"Did our little Robbie-poo do something naughty?" said Cyborg in a completely irritating way.

"Sparky! Stop teasing them!" Bumble Bee hissed. "Hi Starfire!"

"Hey!"  
"Finally!"

"I'm so glad you're happy now!"

"Yay!" said someone of nobody knew who it was. Anyway, while the greetings were taken place Emily's face appeared on the screen. Emily's face was not sad though, it was happy and joyful.

"Hey guys!" she exclaimed waving lightly through the video.

"Hey,"

"I have great news!" Emily gasped, obviously excited.

"What is it dear Emily?" asked Starfire flying up to the T.V. of which everyone else came too.

"I see you're happy," Emily said.

"Yes I am," Starfire said nodding. "So what is the good news?"  
"Galfore is recovering!" Emily shouted a little too loudly. All the titans gasped.

"Is that true? Is that not wonderful? Oh I do not know how I will survive with so much happiness!" Starfire gasped a little too happy and a little OOC. If she was balloon which was pumped with happiness she would have burst into a gazillion zillion pieces by now.

"Really?" asked Robin surprised.

"That's shocking," Raven nodded also surprised especially since she had secretly looked up Hornox Milliuem for a cure and found none.

"Why is that?" asked Starfire.

"I don't know, my father hasn't told me yet. But another good thing is that I'm going back to earth!"

"That's a good thing?" Kidflash smirked appearing out of nowhere.

"Shut up," Emily said playfully.

"That is also good! We shall celebrate two good things!" Starfire exclaimed and flew to the kitchen. "And I shall make the pudding of celebration!"

Everyone smiled, it felt good to have Starfire back again.

**Good! I've finished this chapter. So the delay wasn't that long, was it? I hope it wasn't! I made an extra long chapter just to make you guys happy!**

**By the way everyone, I need to tell you that if you are thinking that I don't like the kidflash/Jinx pairing you are so wrong! It's just that Emily needed somebody! :) To be honest I much rather would have had Robin but he has Starfire lol.**

**Oh again there is a reason on why Galfore recovered. And the only person that did recover was…*drum roll*…Galfore! Ha! Got you!**

**Maybe I didn't. Dunno. **

**Please review! **


	22. Lights out

**Chapter 22. I think you know that. By the way everyone, I would like a little more reviews please! Seriously! It's like no one's listening to me! Only Fire-Star studios is mostly reviewing along with some other people: pappflora, Black Raven 13, teentitansbbrae,**** Star of Airdrie and some other people who I am sorry I didn't list! **

**Oh people I have discovered that if I got a review for all the 'hits' we got on our story I should have 2485 reviews.**

**No kidding. **

**But don't worry I won't make life that hard for you.**

**Introduction**

Electricity.

What most people use everyday for everything. Kitchen appliances, TV's, hot water baths, playing electronic games, iPods, stereos, showers, washing cars, reading books…wait! Reading books?

Well anyway you know using too much electricity is bad for the environment right? Well guess what! The teen titans are being perfect role models for kids by using way more electricity than a school does in a gazillion years.

** ** ** ** **

On a dark gloomy day in Jump City, the Titans were using there free time doing life's pleasures. Well, _their_ life's pleasures. In the common room for example Starfire and Emily were cooking dinner for everyone which was making everyone think that they should order pizza. Bumble Bee was listening to her yellow Ipod with black speakers and she was bopping up and down to the music and Beast Boy was listening to his stereo a little too loud. Robin and Kidflash were tapping their fingers on the controls of the game having a duel. In a separate room which was called the 'lover's room' and was recently built (as seen in chapter 13!) Speedy and Allie were watching another chick flick of which Speedy was no happy to watch unlike Allie. Aqualad was using his favourite thing (water) for a hot bath but he didn't need it because he almost always spent his time in the water. Kole was taking a shower for her personal hygiene (in a different bathroom to Aqualad!!!!!) and Cyborg was fixing up the T-car unnecessarily. Raven however was not wasting her time making the electricity bills higher but instead reading a fat book which appeared new. Good ol' Rae-Rae! I hope she didn't hear me…

Raven was actually getting quite annoyed with that everyone was using way too much electricity. Well she was more annoyed with the loud noise but anyway. Particularly by Beast Boy of which was dancing around in a crazy manner and was getting on Raven's nerves. After much frustration, Raven closed her book and attempted to call Beast Boy over the amount of music in the room.

"Beast Boy!" she shouted.

No reply apart from some more loud music blaring into her ears.

"BEAST BOY!" she shouted a little louder. Suddenly a glass jar broke but no one noticed.

"BEAST BOY!!!!!!" Raven bellowed. Beast Boy seemed to hear Raven because he replied with: "Who said that?"

"Beast Boy come over here," Raven called yet again annoyed with Beast Boy's lack of attention. Beast Boy spotted Raven and came over to her.

"You rang, Rae?" he said.

"Don't call me that," Raven hissed.

"Yes ma'am!" Beast Boy said meekly.

"Don't call me that either,"

"What should I call you?"

"Raven,"

"Right, ok Raven what did you want?"

"Turn off the stereo," Raven asked.

"What?"

"Turn it off!"  
"Ok, ok!" Beast Boy said flustered. He immediately turned it off and to Raven's surprise there wasn't much difference in the nose.

"Beast Boy, why were you turning the stereo so loud?"

"I love this music dude! You can't tell me what to do!" Beast Boy argued, suddenly annoyed.

"Yes I can't but you waste so much power by doing it!" Raven pointed out.

"Since when did you care about that?" asked Beast Boy.

"Since I couldn't hear myself read," Raven stated.

"Oh," Beast Boy acknowledged. "Do you want me to keep the stereo off?"

"Yes and tell everyone else to stop whatever they are doing to,"

"Why me?"  
Raven gave Beast Boy a look.

"Beast Boy, how much do you bet that there's not going to be a power cut after I say so?"

"Hmm…20 bucks," Beast Boy said foolishly.

"Beast Boy I didn't think you had 20 bucks,"

"Fine 10,"

"Ok. At this rate there is going to be a big power cut!" Raven declared.

All the lights turned off. (Well the T.V. and the kitchen appliances and the Ipod but I thought a small sentence would be cooler, so yeah).

"You owe me 10 bucks Beast Boy,"

** ** ** **

Titans Tower turned black. Blacker than black. So black I think it's too black for Raven.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" a high pitched voice screamed. Some of the titans started screaming and running around (for absolutely no reasons whatsoever) which caused some loud thunking noises of people bashing into each other. Robin the leader slowly got up hitting Kidflash with his hand in the process. Actually he hit him with a loud slap.

"Raven, why did you slap Beast Boy?" asked Starfire.

"I didn't," Raven said monotonously. "But I would've liked to."

"Hey!" Beast Boy said.

"Ow!" Kidflash yelped.

"Sorry. Everyone! Stop running!"

Some loud thunks.

"Starfire, light up the place with your Starbolts," Robin ordered. Starfire did just that. The common room at least had some light which was enough to see that most people were in awkward embarrassing positions. Some people were on top of each other which they immediately got off blushing furiously.

"What has happened?" asked Starfire.

"Some power cut probably," said Bumble bee standing up. She took her ear phones away from her ears so she could hear properly.

"Some power cut?! A big one dude! A really big one!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "Now I can't listen to my stereo!"

"Or play on the gamestation!" Kidflash added.

"Or cook delightful Tamarean food!" Starfire said. Well, nobody was upset about that.

"We really shouldn't have used so much power," mumbled someone.

"You think?" said someone else who I'm not bothered to put down for numerous reasons.

"We should get the other titans," Raven suggested.

"Good idea," Robin agreed and reached into his pocket for his communicator. This took some time even though some light was present.

"Emily, give us some light too," Robin ordered as he looked for his communicator. Emily used her starbolt too. Everyone else got up as well.

"Found it," Robin opened the communicator and started speaking into it. "Titans please head to the common room I repeat titans head to the common room."

"Soooo…what do we do now?" Beast Boy asked.

"We need to find some candles."

** ** ** ** **

**With Allie and Speedy**

"Speedy? Where are you?" called Allie.

"I'm right here," Speedy said matter-of-factly.

"Oh…right sorry," Allie said blushing but that didn't matter for no one could see anything.

"What just happened?" asked Speedy getting up slowly. Unfortunately he tripped up on his foot and fell back on the sofa which made it tip up onto the floor.

"Great…" Allie sighed sarcastically. "And I think there's a power cut in this room."

"Yeah and err…sorry Allie," Speedy said chuckling sheepishly. "Let's get up."

"Ok," Allie agreed. Carefully Allie moved her feet so it was off the top part of the sofa which was originally the bottom part of the sofa. After doing that she slowly placed her feet on the ground but accidentally bumped into a table which sent her flying back onto the sofa with her hands dangling over the other side. Speedy did the same but ended up falling onto the floor.

"Now I know what's it like to be blind," Speedy mumbled almost inaudibly.

"You got that right," Allie agreed. Once again she got up but luckily stood up perfectly. Speedy got up well too which was good because they didn't want anymore trip ups.

"I can't believe standing up is an accomplishment for me," Speedy said astonished.

"We'll get used to it," Allie reassured. "Now let's try to find the door." Sighing deeply, the couple started walking around slowly, putting their hands in front of them to see if they could feel anything like a door or door handle. But instead they succeeded in crashing into even more things. It wasn't until they stopped because Speedy and Allie's communicator started ringing.

"I'll get that," Allie and Speedy said in unison. They smiled a little and got out their communicators. Well Allie did, Speedy was still looking for his when Allie answered the call.

"Titans please head to the common room I repeat titans head to the common room." said Robin's voice.

"Good I'm not a titan so I don't need to go," joked Allie. (**A/N Allie and Emily by the way aren't Titans! They just stay with the titans but they don't go out to fight villains!!) **

"Allie," Speedy put a stern face for fun.

"Yeah, yeah I know I have to go to," Allie said, and closed the communicator.

"Now we have to walk to the common room in the dark. How great!" Allie muttered sarcastically.

"The best," Speedy agreed also sarcastically. He leaned sideways forgetting there was nothing there and fell over once again. Allie laughed because she had vaguely seen him fall.

"I'm going to have lots of bruises after this," Speedy commented.

"You are so funny sometimes," Allie said, her hand accidentally banging into something. She lit up when she realised it was the door! _Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah! _

"I found the door!" gasped Allie sounding like a three year old.

"Yes!" Speedy cheered as if they had just done the bravest thing in the entire world. Allie quickly found the door handle and opened the door. To their despair it was also black. Damn it.

"Holy s-," Speedy started.

"Ssh! Don't swear!" Allie said. "I think the whole tower has had a power cut."

"I wonder why," Speedy said genuinely.

"Maybe we used too much power," suggested Allie.

"No that can't be it," Speedy scoffed. Allie raised an eyebrow at him. Even though he couldn't see her face he could tell what she meant.

"Ok, maybe that is the reason." Slowly, the two started making their way down the hall.

** ** ** ** **

**With Cyborg**

Cyborg accidentally banged his head harshly against the underside of the car.

"Ow…that's going to leave a mark," Cyborg muttered. He slid out from under the car on those slidey thingies and got up, accidentally grazing his arm against his car.

"Aww man! This dumb dark his hurting my baby!" Cyborg groaned. Sighing, Cyborg switched is light thing on which was extremely helpful to see what damage Cyborg had done to his car.

"Aww man!" Cyborg repeated looking at the damage. Luckily it was easier for him to move around so he exited the garage and started heading to the common room. Then he got an incoming message in his arm: "Titans please head to the common room I repeat titans head to the common room." Was Robin's voice.

"Where do you think I'm going?" Cyborg muttered, annoyed.

** ** ** ** **

**With Kole and Aqualad**

I think you guys remember than Kole and Aqualad were taking a shower and a bath, right? So imagine how hard it is to move around in the dark while you're wet. Ok let's start with Kole.

"AAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Kole screamed as the water stopped and darkness fell. "Where did the lights go?"

She looked around but there was no point. She felt what was in front of her which was the glass door for the shower. Carefully, she reached for the handle and opened the door. She stepped out and placed her feet on the slippery tiled floor. With a squeak she slipped up and landed face first on the floor.

"Owww," she moaned. She grabbed a tower and wrapped herself and rapidly started drying herself. She placed her wet feet on a mat so she would have less of chance slipping up. After she dried herself she had to face another problem.

"How on earth am I supposed to find my clothes?" she asked herself. Again she started using her hands to feel everything that was in front of her. Tiled walls, the glass door, space etc. Nothing felt like the fabric of her clothes. Sometimes she wobbled a bit because of the slippiness of the floor. Finally what it seemed like ages she found her skirt. Well, she thought it was her skirt. When she was just about to put it on, her communicator went off, startling her. She opened it when she found it which was with a little ease.

"Titans please head to the common room I repeat titans head to the common room." Robin's voice rang.

"Oh no!" Kole muttered. She quickly put on her skirt and then her top. But then she felt weird. It felt she had clothes which she wasn't meant to have. She started feeling her skirt…wait! Her skirt didn't have a sleeve! And she wasn't wearing a strapless top before. Immediately she switched clothes and then started putting on the rest of her attire. When she was finished she started stepping out of the bathroom and headed towards the common room.

Aqualad was about to get into the bath when the lights switched off. In surprise he fell into the bath tub with a loud 'SPLASH!'

"Well this is just great," Aqualad said sarcastically. Lot's have people have been using sarcasm today! Aqualad stepped out of the bath tub which in the process, slipped on the tiled floor just like Kole did.

"Ouch," Aqualad got up and started drying himself while standing on something soft. Thinking it was a bath mat, me stayed on it. After getting dry which he actually wasn't is most common states, he started looking for his clothes which made him bump into the bath tub which hurt his head again.

"I'm going to get brain damage soon," he muttered to himself. He continued looking until his feet something which seemed softer than what he was on before.

"That's funny, I thought the bath mat was over there…" he realised what he just did and quickly made his way over there avoiding any trip ups. He did that successfully and put his strange garments on which was now wet, but obviously Aqualad didn't mind. He didn't mind until his communicator went off. When he looked for it though it was wet and the noise was a bit funny but he still got to hear the message: "Titans please head to the common room I repeat titans head to the common room." Aqualad ignored that his communicator was wet and headed out of the bathroom.

** ** ** ** **

"OW!" shouted Beast Boy has he banged his head in the ceiling of a small cupboard. The Titans were looking for candles in the kitchen and some of them were lighting the candles they had found. It was surprising they even had candles but Starfire said she had bought them when they had just started teen titans because they looked pretty. So thanks to Starfire the Titans were getting more light in the common room.

"Have you found any candles?" asked Emily to Beast Boy.

"Yeah…a small one," Beast Boy answered getting his head out the cupboard. He handed Emily the candle which she lit and placed on the kitchen counter. "So dudes, what are we going to do now?"

"Well…we could wait for the lights to go back on," suggested Emily.

"But we don't know how long that'll take," Bumble Bee pointed out.

"Maybe the wires need fixing," said Raven. Just then, Kole came into the common room with Aqualad close behind.

"Err…Kole, your T-shirt is back to front," Kidflash pointed out nervously.

"Oh…oops," Kole blushed looking down. "I'll change later."

"You don't know how hard it is to change in the dark while you're wet," Aqualad said.

"Believe me, I know," Beast Boy said. Everyone looked at him. "No seriously!"

"Well it is wonderful that we have reunited with some of our fellow team mates," Starfire said accidentally letting off one of her starbolts to the ceiling. Some cement fell down on Starfire which made her cough a little.

"I am very sorry," Starfire apologized sheepishly. Then Cyborg entered the common room muttering to himself.

"Hey Cy!" Beast Boy greeted.

"Hey y'all," Cyborg said. Soon after than Allie and Speedy entered and seemed to be glad they had found light.

"Ow…the light is too strong!" Allie said squinting.

"Your just not used the light yet," Raven said.

"Oh,"

Silence.

"So err…dudes…what should we do now?" asked Beast Boy breaking the silence.

"How about we make some grub? I'm hungry," Cyborg suggested and a loud gurgle came from his tummy.

"Yeah me too, just one problem," Emily started. "We have no heat!"

"How about we use the candles?" Beast Boy suggested. He grabbed a frying pan and hovered it over the candle and cracked an egg in it. The other titans stared at him for two reasons.

"Aw man it's not working! Eww why am I cooking eggs?" Beast Boy screamed and threw the pan away and a screech of a cat was heard.

"Beast boy do not hurt silkie," Starfire warned.

"Should we make a fire?" asked Kidflash.

"What?!" Emily, Raven, Bumble Bee and Robin said in unison.

"You'll burn the place down!" Aqualad pointed out.

"Not if use _water_ to put it out," Kidflash said.

"Kidflash, I do not think making a fire on the floor would be a good idea," Starfire said matter-of-factly.

"We can just eat fruit," Raven suggested. Most people agreed so they grabbed a piece of fruit and started eating it, apart from Cyborg.

"Awww man, I want meat!" Cyborg complained.

"I don't like plum, does anyone like plum?" asked Speedy.

"Yeah I have an apple," Kidflash said.

"Why don't we eat outside?" asked Robin, who hadn't picked out a fruit. Instantly, everyone dropped their fruit.

"Oh,"

** ** ** ** **

The Titans re-entered Titans tower after they ate out. Cyborg came to the gamestation and was about to play until he realised.

"Y'all the power's out,"

Everyone who had been currently about to use an electronic device (i.e. everyone apart from Raven) groaned and sat down where ever they were. Raven on the other hand was reading a book.

"What shall we do now?" asked Starfire.

"I dunno dudes," Beast Boy moaned.

"I am so bored already," Emily sighed. In unison, everyone sighed a deep sigh.

"Do any of you have snakes and ladders?" asked Kidflash after a moment of silence.

"No,"

"No,"

"No,"

"No,"

"No,"

"No,"

"No,"  
"No,"

"No,"

"No,"

"No,"

"So I'm guessing that's a no?" Kidflash said.

"Who wants to play noughts and crosses?" asked Emily.

"No,"

"No thanks,"

"Boring,"

"Boring,"

"No,"

"No way,"

"Lame,"

"Sucks,"

"No,"

"Ah…no,"  
"No,"

"No,"

"Right," Emily acknowledged.

"We have to do something!" said an annoyed Beast Boy.

"Like what? It's not like you would think of anything," Cyborg said.

"Good point,"

"Doesn't anyone want to help me with reports?" asked Robin pointlessly.

"NO!" most people said in unison.

"I will," Starfire said.

"No it's ok Star, I don't want to either," Robin sighed.

"Oh,"

"Shall we do the make-up and hairdos?" asked Starfire.

"No, boys can't do that!" insisted Cyborg.

"That's the point," Allie said deviously.

"Oh of the yeah! Allie we shall not do such a mean thing to our fellow male team mates."

People asked many questions on what to do after that but no one wanted to play anything. Well they were teenagers, not many teenagers like playing imaginary games.

"How about we make out?" asked Speedy.

"What? What's the point?" Robin said.

"Well don't you like making out?" asked Speedy.

"Well yeah but-"

"So why not?"

"It'll only last a couple of minutes," Emily pointed out.

"Ooh ooh!" Kidflash squeaked like a five-year-old unlike a person who was actually old enough for make-out sessions. "Let's see who can have the longest make-out session!"

"Yes that would be wonderful!" someone shrieked. Everyone turned to Starfire.

"Did I say something wrong?" asked Starfire.

"No! No longest make out sessions!" Robin announced.

"You know dudes, I never thought I'd say this but I wish the alarm would go off right now," Beast Boy muttered sinking into the ground.

"I agree," Bumble Bee said.

"Should we play hide and seek?" asked Allie randomly.

"No,"

"Thought so," Allie sighed.

"Shall we sleep?" suggested Starfire.

"Sleep? Dude, it's only seven!" Beast Boy said.

"Well we are of the bored so why not sleep until the next day?"

"I wouldn't get to sleep until ten," Emily said.

"Oh I see,"

After another moment of silence, Cyborg shouted out: "We're really pathetic,"

"Why?" asked Beast Boy confused.

"We need electricity to survive. And me literally," Cyborg said.

"He's got a point titans. All we use is electricity and it hurts the environment," Robin added.

"We are terrible role models," Starfire said upset since she was very sensitive. A couple of 'yeah's and 'yes' s came up.

"Guys! I know what to do!" Beast Boy shouted standing up.

"What?" asked Emily hopefully.

"We should perform a play on 'What affects the environment!'" Beast Boy declared.

Sound of crickets.

"No, that's a terrible idea," Bumble Bee disagreed.

"Where did you get that from?" asked Aqualad.

"I dunno I just thought of it," Beast Boy shrugged.

"Perhaps we should just 'try out' the game snakes and ladders?" asked Starfire. "Though I do not know how to play it."  
Some people sniggered at this which made them see death glares from Robin.

"Yeah maybe we should try it Titans. It's not like we have anything else to do," Robin said.

"Yeah,"

"Whatever,"

"Ok,"

** ** ** ** **

As Starfire suggested, the titans started searching for some snakes and ladders boards which Cyborg insisted they didn't have. But he was wrong because after 10 minutes and by light of candle they found three boards, die, and little coloures thingiemibobs. So the board matches were like this: Starfire, Speedy, Robin, Allie on board 1, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Emily, Kole on board 2, and Bumble Bee, Aqualad and Kidflash on board 3.

Board 1:

"So Starfire you have to start by rolling one and when you do you can roll again," Robin explained to Starfire.

"Then do you 'move' spaces corresponding to the numbers which are shown on the dice?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah, how do you know that?" asked Robins surprised.

"I have game like this similar to Tamaran from my home world expect that it is named 'Glorbags and Hitogs' and the person who does the losing has to sit in a Glorbag's mouth," Starfire said. Allie and Speedy exchanged glances.

"Errr....right," Robin nodded, glad Starfire never asked him to play that game. Even though he didn't know what a Glorbag was, it didn't sound very pleasant. "Starfire it's your go."

"Oh yes," Starfire rolled the dice which came with five.

"Too bad Star," Robin said smiling at Starfire. It was Robin's go next and he got a 1 and rolled again and got six.

"Yes!" he whispered, which Starfire didn't notice. He moved is red thingiemibob seven spaces. (A/n To start a game of snakes and ladders you need 1 first or you can't move. But ONLY at the start and if you throw one you can roll again. That's how I learnt it!) It was Allie's go next which she threw a one and a five.

"I'm right behind you!" Allie teased. Speedy threw his dice. Two.

"Damn it," he said to himself.

"Speedy it's just a game," Allie said, who had heard Speedy. Starfire threw her dice and got a three. Disappointed, she handed the dice to Robin who got five. Allie then got four and Speedy got three. Starfire got four, Robin got two and Allie got 1. Speedy got four, Starfire got five m Robin got six and Allie got five. Speedy got one, another one and another one and then five.

"WHAT?!" he shouted. "This dice is messed up!" (A/N if you get three ones in a row you have to roll again. MWAHAHAH!)

"Robin why on earth am I always behind you?!"

"Why does Speedy keep getting the same number as me?"

"..." Robin didn't have anything to say because he was winning.

Board 2:

"Cy, can I be first?" asked Beast Boy.

"Sure why not, I'll beat you anyway," Cyborg teased. Annoyed, Beast Boy rolled the dice. A one and a six.

"Yes! In your face!" Beast Boy mocked pointing at Cyborg.

"Morons," Raven whispered but they didn't hear.

"Ok my turn," Cyborg said. He got a two.

"What?" he shouted.

"Ha ha ha ha ha!" Beast Boy laughed. Emily rolled her eyes and threw her dice.

"Five. Oh well. Here you go Kole," Emily handed Kole the dice. Kole threw it and it came up with one and a two. She then handed the dice to a smug Beast Boy who again got one and six.

"This dice is so on my side today!" Cyborg grumbled and threw his dice. One and five.

"Seems like the dice is on my side too," Cyborg retorted. Emily threw her dice. Five. Kole threw hers. One and three. Beast Boy got one and six but guess what...he went down a snake.

"Wh-Wh-what?" he gasped.

"Na na na na!" Cyborg mocked like a complete five year old. The girls sighed seriously annoyed by the boy's behaivour.

Board 3:

Aqualad went first and got three. Kidflash got a one and six.

"One and a six....can I start?" he asked Bumble Bee.

"Yes we already said you could when you got one!" Bumble Bee exclaimed frustrated.

"Oh right," Kidflash said sheepishly and moved his counter. (Yes a different name from thingiemibob!) Bumble Bee threw her dice and got five.

"Ah man," she moaned. Aqualad got six. The Kidflash got one and one and six!

"Wow you are getting good throw Kidflash," Aqualad said.

"I am? Oh yeah I am!" Kidflash said stupidly.

"Wha- are you even paying attention to this game?" Bumble bee asked.

"Well it IS kinda boring, I mean who plays snakes and ladders? Primitivie people?" Kidflash insulted.

"Maybe, but who have nothing else to do," Aqualad said. Kidflash shrugged and handed Bumble Bee the dice.

The titans carried on like that for a few minutes until Speedy declared: "This is boring!"

"That's because your losing!" Robin said.

"I say we kick our boards in unison!" Beast Boy said stupidly.

1

2

3!

Speedy, Beast Boy and Kidflash kicked their boards which sent the counters flying. But not the dice, they stayed where they were. All the titans who had now nothing to do sat on the floor yet again, bored.

"Raven," Starfire said. Raven, put her book down. "Yes?"

"Do you have any idea for what is to do?" All eyes were looking at her.

"Yes."

** ** ** ** **

A few hours later the Teen Titans weren't bored. All thanks to Raven. And do know what she did?

Make the titans read books.

This should be put down on an event in history.

They were all around the common room either sitting on the floor, on the sofa or just leaning against the wall. Allie, Emily and Raven were reading a book about magic and mystery because a long time ago (chapters 2 and 4) they said they would try out those books. Starfire and Bumble Bee on the other hand were reading about romance. Kole was reading about fantasy like Aqualad. Speedy and Robin were reading about action. Beast Boy's choice of book was about animals and Cyborg's was about robots. Kidflash was reading about abnormal people (like superheroes). Raven's book was about mystery, magic, romance, fantasy, action, animals, robots and abnormal people.

"This book is extremely wonderful from where I last left off," Starfire complimented, referring to what she had read before just a few days ago.

"This book is so juicy with romance," Bumble Bee said.

"Interesting," Emily whispered.

"Whoa," Allie whispered.

"I love the plot for this," Kole said.

"Me too," Aqualad agreed.

"Dude I never knew animals could talk!" Beast Boy said.

"I don't think I'll ever look at us the same way again," Kidflash muttered. Suddenly there was a spark coming out of a light bulb. Then a couple more until they switched on to reveal light yet again in the common room. The power cut was over. Raven looked up but the titans were still in their seats. When she looked up again after placing her book mark inside the book all the books were on the floor and the titans were resumed in the activities they did that morning (Kole, Aqualad, Allie, Speedy and Cyborg left). Raven rolled her eyes and exited the common room thinking _Some people never change._

But when she left all the titans came back and resumed to reading in silence.

**Well I hope you liked it. I think this was a VERY fast update compared to the other chapters. I don't think it was as good standard as my other chapters so****, sorry!**

**If you want you can request on what happens next just by reviewing! But only after chapter 23. I mean you can now but your request would only be after chapter 23. **

**Please review until I reach 2485 reviews! Or more! Or less rather…**

**Love you guys!**

**Emily Snow **


	23. Let's go camping and forget everything!

**Chapter 24. Are we updating faster now, or not? I think we are but hey that's me, we might be wrong. **

**Not saying that she cries all the time or anything.**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Introduction**

Camping, have you ever been camping before? I'm pretty sure you have but if you haven't it doesn't matter. I just wanted to ask you a question to add more words to the story. You can guess what's going to happen next, right? The titans go camping blah blah blah the end. Well I hope it's not as boring as that!

If you have been camping the have you ever had a campfire? Was it to cook or to have warmth? Oh what on earth am I doing? I'm trying to sound like an adult here! (No offence to any adults!) Let's start with the chapter!

** ** ** ** **

At titan's tower the titans were doing their daily things, so I probably won't list what they were doing. Starfire, however, had run out of activities to do so she decided she would go to the common room to find Robin so she could spend some time with him. Unfortunately, when she did get there, there was no sign of her boyfriend. Instead, she thought she would watch Beast Boy and Cyborg argue about who was winning the game (which by the way was Cyborg). It was not that she liked seeing who won; she just found their comments amusing.

"Dude, get off the lane!" Beast Boy shouted shoving Cyborg in real life which apparently helped him. Starfire sat down next to Beast Boy.

"Please, will you mind telling me who is doing the winning?" Starfire asked.

"I am!" Cyborg chanted boastfully.

"Not for long!" Beast Boy declared which however was wrong with a capital R. After a while of arguing and rude comments, Starfire was getting bored of watching Cyborg and Beast Boy.

"Friends, would you please mind if I watched the television?" asked Starfire.

"Sure Star!" Beast Boy agreed and turned the game station when Cyborg was about to cross the finish line. Cyborg's mouth went agape in shock and horror. DUN DUN DUN!!!!!!!!

"Shut you mouth dude, it'll attract flies," Beast Boy commented, which made Cyborg increase in anger. He passed Raven who was reading a book and who had not being paying attention to the game.

"Hey Raven," Beast Boy greeted and planted a kiss on her cheek which didn't seem to do anything.

"You come back here grass stain!" Cyborg shouted and ran after Beast Boy who had started running too. When they were gone, Starfire grabbed the remote and changed the channel. It was shooting an advert on camping.

"Please Raven, what is camping?" Starfire asked. "It sounds most fun."

"It's when you go outside in the forest and pitch up a tent and sleep in it," Raven explained simply.

"Oh…the advertisement explains camping as more enjoyable," Starfire commented.

"Ok," Raven shrugged, not really paying attention to what Starfire was saying. Starfire didn't notice this so she immediately got up and went to find the leader to see if they could go camping.

** ** ** ** **

"Robin?" Starfire called while knocking on his bedroom door.

"Star?" Robin's voice replied. "Would you mind not coming in now…I'm changing." Robin seemed embarrassed by the last part.

"Changing?"

"Changing clothes,"

"Oh. Shall I not come anyway?" Starfire, flirting.

"Star, don't!"

"Why not?"

"…"

"Robin?"

"I'm ready now, come in," Starfire entered his bedroom to see Robin standing there, waiting for her to come in.

"You know I will not come so rudely while you are partaking the in the changing of clothes," Starfire said smiling.

"I just wanted to make sure,"

"Robin, may I ask you something?"

"Yeah what?"  
"Can we go camping?"

"Err….why?" he asked confused.

"It is that I just saw an advertisement on the television," Starfire explained. "And it looked most enjoyable."

"I don't know Star," Robin said, trying not to upset Starfire.

"Why ever not?" Starfire asked.

"It's that…well…we need to be in Jump City and all times-," he was cut off when Starfire placed her lips against his. She broke their kiss after a few seconds or otherwise they'll be here all day (seriously, they would you know those lovers).

"Uh…well…I'll ask the titans about it," Robin said meekly.

"Oh that is wonderful!" Starfire gleamed and hugged him tightly.

"Star…can't breathe," Robin gasped. Quickly Starfire let him go.

"Oh sorry, I am always the doing that," Starfire said and kissed him again and left the room.

** ** ** ** **

"What do you mean we're going camping?" asked Speedy to Robin.

"Well, Starfire really wants to go and-"

"You don't always need to listen to your girlfriend," Speedy said. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"That's coming from a guy who let's his girlfriend go anywhere!"

"Not all the time!" Speedy protested.

"Look!" Bumble said. "How about me, Speedy, Aqualad, Kole and Kidflash stay here to protect the city and you guys can go camping?" she suggested.

"Why, don't you want to go?" asked Allie.

"Uh…we've been camping before," Bumble Bee said.

"Oh ok," Allie nodded.

"Are you sure?" asked Robin. "Because we can stay if you-" he saw the look on Starfire's face. "Sure that sounds great!"

"Good! So you guys can get some time off and we can protect the city," Bumble Bee announced.

"Yes! We're going camping!" Beast Boy chanted.

"Aw man, it's like having no electricity again!" complained Cyborg.

"Come the on! It shall be very entertaining and fun!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Can I bring my books?" asked Raven.

"Yes Raven, of course!" Starfire said.

"Good, then I'm going,"

"Come on Cy, we can have fun there!" Beast Boy encouraged, sending a look to Cyborg.

"Oh I see what you mean! Sure I'm coming too!"

"That's great! Let's go pack," Emily said. When the other titans left Speedy spoke.

"I'm so glad we got outta that camping trip,"

"I didn't want to get lost again the woods," Aqualad said.

"Why did you want to get out of that camping trip?" asked Kole.

"Don't ask…"

** ** ** ** **

**The next day…**

"Have you got everything?" asked Robin. The titans who were leaving for camping were Starfire, Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Cyborg, Emily and Allie. They were now all in the common room with those big heavy bags which nobody liked to carry for toffee. Or ownership of teen titans.

"Yeah dude we have water," Beast Boy said.

"Check," Cyborg said.

"Food,"

"Check,"

"Tofu,"

"…check!"

"You-know-what,"

"Check!"

"You know what?" asked Robin. "What's that?"  
"Err…well…it's…err…." Beast Boy struggled for an answer.

"It's my recharge battery you know, just in case?" Cyborg covered for Beast Boy.

"Oh right ok," Robin nodded buying it.

"Oh I cannot wait for the trip to commence!" Starfire said gleefully.

"You've been saying that for ages now Starfire," Raven pointed out.

"Yes, and I shall not stop until we do of the getting there!"

"Great…"

"Dudes can we go now?" asked Beast Boy who was already near the front door.

"Yeah sure. Bye Titans," Robin said waving.

"Bye," Raven said monotonously.

"Bye dear friends!" Starfire waved.

"Bye!"

"Bye y'all,"

"Goodbye,"

"Bye we'll see you soon."

After their friendly goodbyes, the titans left for their trip.

** ** ** ** **

**The walk**

"Dude, Robin, when are we going to get there?" asked Beast Boy. "I'm gonna fall over!"

"Robin, just stop! I agree with Beast Boy, we've been walking for hours!" Emily said, threatening to topple over by the weight of her rucksack. They were currently searching the forest for a spot for setting up tents. And they still hadn't found a spot.

"Look, Rob over there!" Cyborg pointed. Naughty Cyborg, it's very rude to point! The titans ignored his rudeness and looked at what Cyborg was pointing at. For all the people who were tired (i.e. everyone) it was like seeing a gift from heaven above. A camping spot! _Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah! Hallelujah! _

"Yes!" Beast boy cheered and ran straight to it despite the pain in his feet. Emily, Cyborg and Allie followed him. Well everyone did but they ran.

"Thank god!" Beast Boy gasped, letting his rucksack fall onto the floor.

"It's like we already had our trip; I'm exhausted," Emily sighed sitting down.

"This camping spot is very convenient for our requirements!" Starfire said.

"Right Titans now we need to pitch up the tents," Robin ordered.

A large groan was heard from most of the titans.

"Why now?" asked Beast Boy.

"I am SO tired!" Allie commented.

"Can't we have a break?" Robin sighed.

"Fine I'll pitch up the tents," he muttered annoyed. He got out his rucksack and opened it. He piled all it's contents onto the floor. Water bottles, food, tofu and a tent. Wait ONE TENT?

"What?!" Robin shouted. This shocked all the titans into getting up to see what was happening.

"What's wrong?" Emily asked.

"I only have one tent!"

"What? Why didn't you pack more?" asked Cyborg.

"Because I told you to pack some more tents!" Robin said.

"Oh yeah…well I told Emily to do it,"

"And I told Allie to do it,"

"And I told Raven to do it,"

"And I told Beast Boy to do it,"

"And I forgot to do it!"

Robin groaned in frustration and smacked his forehead.

"You…he…she…what…forgot…argh!"

"I am the sorry Robin, perhaps we shall organize some other sleeping method?" suggested Starfire.

"I guess your right," Robin said cooling down. Starfire always helped Robin cool down from his anger. Yay.

"So Robin where are we going to sleep?" asked Emily.

"Well err…" Robin looked around to see if anything useful was lying around. "We could sleep on the floor with blankets."

"Are you telling ME to sleep on the FLOOR?!" Allie gasped.

"Yes I am Miss Princess," Robin said.

"Why can't I sleep in the tent?" asked Allie.

"Why can't I?"

"Please can I?"  
"I want to!"

"…" Raven kept quiet because she really couldn't careless where she slept. She couldn't careless about the _trip. _

"Are any of you willing to share a _one person_ tent with someone else?" asked Robin.

"Errr…."

"Well…"

"I won't fit…" (guess who said that)

"Eurgh!"

"No way,"

"Whoa, does this mean you and Starfire and going to share a tent?!" asked Beast Boy.

"They want to progress more in their relationship Beast Boy, let them do it," Allie teased.

"No…I was just…wondering…" Robin half-lied.

"Yes! That would be glorious to share a tent with Robin! I have learnt that it get's very cold during the night and it would be wonderful to have someone to snuggle up to!" Starfire said happily obviously not knowing how squished it would be and…something else embarrassing.

"Err…" Robin was blushing red furiously with embarrassment.

"Awww Robin, why can't me and Raven go in the tent?" asked Beast Boy putting his arm around Raven.

"Because I don't want to sleep with you just yet Beast Boy," Raven said. Beast Boy sighed.

"Ok fine…you and Starfire can sleep together," he muttered sadly, though it seemed fake.

"Yeah make sure you snuggle up to Robin Starfire, he gets cold too," Cyborg laughed. Starfire was not affected by their teasing and dragged a probably dying-of-embarrassment Robin into the tent.

"Thank you dearly friends!" she said as she went inside the tent. _Oh god…_Robin thought. He didn't know why he felt so bad, because he liked Starfire a lot and stuff…but…

When the couple was gone, Cyborg and Beast Boy started whispering to each other.

"Great, the plan's working perfectly!"

"Did you remember the camera?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yeah I did BB. I never thought I would face the day I would like your forgetting skills," Cyborg joked.

"I can't wait!" Beast Boy erupted a little too loudly.

"Can't wait for what?" asked Emily who had suddenly come by their sides.

"Err….for the…campfire! Yes I can't for the campfire!" Beast boy said truthfully, he wanted to tell some scary stories to frighten the girls and even try to frighten Raven, which was almost impossible.

"Yeah me too," Emily nodded.

** ** ** ** **

**Titans Tower**

No alarms had gone off which was great for Titans East and Kole and Kidflash because now they could laze around all day. Speedy and Kidflash were missing their girlfriends but it was only for a couple of days so they'll live. Bumble Bee had taken the role of Robin and Beast Boy by flipping through the channels endlessly. In fact she was flipping through the channels so fast you could barely see what was on them. Aqualad was confused by this so he asked Bumble Bee this question.

"I can just _tell_ what's on those channels Aqualad," Bumble Bee answered.

"How can you just tell?" asked Aqualad.

"Ok I'll prove it to ya," Bumble Bee changed the channel again. "That's a romance."

"I could tell that," Aqualad said. The two people were about to kiss, even a _five-year-old_ would know that's a romance. Well…if he or she knew what the word meant. Bee changed the channel again.

"And a car is going to fall on that man in the next ten seconds," Bee declared. It was an action movie and a car did fall on the man in the next ten seconds.

"Whoa…how did you know that?" asked Aqualad dumbfounded.

"It's just my special charm," Bee smiled.

"No she's just seen that movie a hundred times," Speedy said coming over.

"What!? Shut your mouth red-head," Bumble bee said, annoyed that Speedy had spoiled her 'trick'.

"Oh that's why," Aqualad nodded.

"No offence Aqualad but how could you not notice that?" asked Speedy. He started walking away but suddenly tripped over with a loud thud.

"AH!" he shouted as he fell.

THUNK!

"Speedy! Are you alright?" asked Bumble Bee getting up. Everyone else came over to see what was going on.

"I'm fine…but what are these tents doing here?" asked Speedy confused.

"Weren't there the ones the others were supposed to take on their camping trip?" Kole asked.

"How much are there?" Kidflash asked.

"Um…1…4…6 single tents," said Speedy. Whoa, that's a whole lotta tents!

"How come we didn't notice them?" asked Aqualad.

"Hey, wait a second. Didn't seven of them go?" said Kole.

"And there's six,"

"So they took one,"

"I wonder how they're going to share the tents," Kidflash asked. "I say….um…Emily is going to sleep in the tent,"

"Ok I bet Sparky's going to be in the tent," Bumble bee said.

"I'll bet Allie," Speedy said.

"I bet um…Beast Boy?" Kole said.

"I think Robin and Starfire are going to share the tent," Aqualad said. Everyone turned to look at him.

"What?" they said in unison.

"What?" Aqualad said back.

"Why would they share a tent?" asked Bumble Bee.

"They'll get squished!"

"No way,"

"Suit yourselves," Aqualad shrugged.

** ** ** ** **

It was getting to sunset at the forest and the titans were starting a campfire to cook the food with.

"Where's the food?" asked Cyborg. "I'm hungry."

"Can't you wait Cyborg? I still looking for the food," Robin muttered.

"Didn't you see it the food in the mornin'?" asked Cyborg.

"I did…oh found it!" to Robin's surprise all he took out was so bread and a few broken eggs.

"WHAT?!" he shouted for the second time today. Things weren't going too well with this camping trip.

"What is wrong?" asked Starfire.

"We only have bread and egg shells," Robin explained.

"I'll have the egg shells!" Emily joked.

"This isn't funny, bread's not enough for a whole meal," Robin said. "Cyborg, did you bring anything?"  
"Yes, it's in my rucksack," Robin looked in Cyborg's rucksack to see there was only bread too.

"Cyborg you only brought bread," Robin said.

"What?" Cyborg exclaimed. He looked in it to. "Where's my MEAT?!"

"Dude! I threw it all away because meat's for cannibals!" Beast Boy said.

Silence.

"You…WHAT?!" shouted Cyborg and Robin at the same time.

"Don't worry dudes, I brought tofu for _all _of us to eat," Beast Boy adding emphasis to the 'all'.

"Dude, if we weren't going to take pictures tonight of-," Cyborg immediately shut up, realizing he shouldn't say what he was about to say because if he said what he was about to say he probably might never say anything again…enough said.

"Of what?" questioned Starfire.

"Of the wildlife here!" Beast Boy covered.

"Oh ok…so what are we going to eat now?" asked Robin.

"We can eat my tofu," Beast Boy suggested. Cyborg felt like throwing up.

"Hey Robin, do we have any water?" asked Emily. "We might get thirsty soon."

"Yeah I think we do," Robin nodded. He took out the bottles of water from his rucksack…which were empty. Ok…here it comes…

"WHAT?!"  
"What is wrong now?"

"Where is the…water?!" He shouted.

"Oh…we all…kinda drank it," Beast Boy said sheepishly.

"What? Didn't you save anything for anyone else?"

"Oh…we forgot,"

I think Robin could've erupted lava just then.

"You…I…we…argh! That's it BEAST BOY!" bellowed Robin and started chasing Beast Boy.

It wasn't a pretty sight.

"Robin! Please stop!" Starfire pleaded. Robin stopped and sighed.

"I'm sorry Starfire, nothing's going right around here," he said apologizing. Beast Boy however did not stop running for some apparent reason and fell into a small ditch. The others decided to help him because they had nothing else to do and Raven did something else which was probably more constructive than helping Beast Boy out of the ditch.

"Please do not be the sorry, I am finding everything very amusing. I am enjoying this immensely!" Starfire exclaimed.

"You are?" Robin asked surprised.

"Yes, I did not want everything to be simple and what you say 'boring'. It is much more fun finding our own water and food, just like Raven is doing,"

"Yeah your right. Wait what?" Starfire pulled him along down a forest path to find a small lake nearby. And Raven was using a pan to scoop the water and then boil it so all the dirt goes away or something. But I completely forgot how.

"Oh…so I guess Raven's the only smart one around here," Robin said smiling.

** ** ** ** **

A campfire was lit soon after Beast Boy was brought out the ditch (which took ages for some reason). They were silent while they sat around the campfire. There really wasn't much to talk about and after the incident about falling into the ditch, Beast Boy wasn't up to the mood for ghost stories or scary stories or whatever.

"So err…dudes, what do you want to talk about?" asked Beast Boy breaking the silence.

"Um…I don't know,"

"How 'bout we listen to some music?" asked Cyborg.

"You brought your Ipod?" Emily asked.

"Na, I installed a new program on my arm so I can play songs," Cyborg explained.

"Cool let's hear some,"

"Ha ha! Can we listen to that one?" asked Beast Boy, touching the screen on Cyborg's arm.

"No BB that's a rubbish song!"

(This song is from spongebob squarepants and I am very sorry if you hate him because he's very annoying)

_Lets gather around the campfire  
And sing our campfire song  
Our C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
And if you don't think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong  
But it'll help if you just sing along_

Patrick:  
Pam Pam Pam...

SpongeBob:  
C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
And if you dont think that we can sing it faster then you're wrong  
But it'll help if you just sing along

C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E S-O-N-G song  
Patrick!

Patrick:  
Song! C-A-M-P-F-I-R-E...

SpongeBob:  
Squidward…good  
It'll help  
It'll help  
If you just sing along!  
O Yeah!

_Now wasn't that relaxing?_

Silence. Yet again. Very uncomfortable.

"No offence Cyborg but what the flip was that?" asked Emily startled.

"Is that from Spongebob Squarepants?" asked Beast Boy.

"That cartoon is annoying," Raven commented.

"You got that right," Robin agreed.

"No offence taken Emily, _Beast Boy_ picked it," Cyborg said smirking.

"Hey dude, I thought it'll be a little more interesting!" Beast Boy protested.

"I can't believe my boyfriend likes Spongebob," Raven said monotonously. (no offence if you like spongebob because I used to…USED TO!)

"I _don't _Raven,"

"Should we play truth or dare?" asked Allie so an argument would not erupt somehow.

"Yeah! Can I go first?" asked Beast Boy.

"No, I suggested the game, so I do!" Allie laughed. "Beast Boy truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"Right, I dare you Beast Boy to…um…lick the bark of that tree."

"Eww, that's disgusting!" Emily gasped grossed out.

"I know it is, I couldn't think of anything else." Allie shrugged.

And Beast Boy did just that.

"That was so manky," Beast Boy shivered and sat back down. "Ok Robin truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to jump into the lake and scream the girl's name who you _hate _most while in the lake."  
"What?"

"You heard me, do that," Beast Boy said wickedly.

"Fine," Robin muttered. He ran towards the lake and jumped into it with a loud SPLASH! Which everyone came to look. After a few minutes, Robin's head still hadn't popped up out of the water.

"Beast Boy, Robin's head has still not reached the surface!"

"Don't worry Star, he's probably thinking of whose girl's name to say," Beast Boy said. Suddenly Robin's head did come out of the water and (good for all Robin fan) he was alive.

"BARBARA GORDON!" he shouted at the top of his voice. (A/N extremely sorry for those Barbara and robin fans! Who else would he say, Starfire?) Everyone apart from Starfire was confused with the name. Allie didn't even know who she was.

"Who's she?" Beast Boy asked Starfire.

"I am not the telling you," she smiled. Robin got out of the water soaking wet and dirty.

"That was cold!" Robin shivered. He looked so _weird_ like he was timid now or something.

Help.

"Man, if you don't mind me asking, who's Barbara Gordon?" asked Cyborg.

"You don't need to know," said Robin. The titans made their way to the camp and it was now Robin's go.

"Ok Cyborg truth or dare?"

"Dare,"

"I dare you to climb that tree," Robin said pointing to a very tall tree.

"Dude, is that all you've got?" asked Beast Boy.

"I could have thought something better than that," Allie exclaimed.

"Right! Let's do this!" Cyborg said crunching his knuckles in the most unpleasant way.

** ** ** ** **

After the long night of truth and dare, the titan decided to go to sleep and then Robin remembered something. Before he could think about it (which was something he'd rather not think about) Starfire talked to him.

"Robin, may be enter our sleeping quarters now?" asked Starfire.

"Oh…yeah we can," Robin nodded.

"Wait!" Beast boy suddenly shouted. (With all the noise they were making I'm sure the animals are getting annoyed).

"What?"

"I need to get something out of there!" he said.

"Oh…be quick then," Beast Boy sped off inside the tent but it was not to get something out of there. He got out fairly quickly, enabling Robin and Starfire to enter. The tent actually wasn't that small, it could probably fit both of them but there was only one sleeping bag!!!!

"Starfire…do…do you think we'll be able to fit in there?" stammered Robin.

"Yes, why ever shall we not?" asked Starfire. She stepped inside the sleeping bad first and patted the space beside her (which by the way wasn't very big). Reluctantly, Robin came in too and already felt hot (I mean blushing). Quickly he undid the zips at the side of the sleeping bag which gave him more space for sleeping.

"Are you comfortable Robin?" Starfire asked, facing Robin. If she had gotten any closer they'd be kissing.

"Err…yeah," he answered trying to sound convincing. There was silence but a strange beeping noise.

"Robin, what is that noise?" asked Starfire getting up.

"I don't know Star, where's it coming from?" Robin looked around and suddenly saw something black and small perched in the folds of the tent. He picked it up and realised it was a camera.

"Star, it's a camera! Beast Boy and Cyborg are spying on us!"

"How can you be so sure?" asked Starfire. Robin pointed to the direction of obvious Beast Boy and Cyborg shadows.

"Oh, I the see. May you give me that camera?" asked Starfire sweetly, a little too sweetly.

"Yeah," Robin handed her the camera. She thanked him and then immediately started shouting at it.

"Beast boy and Cyborg you may not spy on us again or you shall get the hurting!" she shouted and glared at the camera. (Shouting, shouting, shouting, I need to think of a new word). She blasted the camera so it turned into dust.

"Well done Star," Robin congratulated as if she just defeated a bad guy.

"You are welcomed Robin," Starfire said and they laid back done. Suddenly, Robin felt less embarrassed, maybe he was afraid of Cyborg and Beast boy spying?

**With Cyborg and Beast Boy**

"Ok, let's play the video Cy," Beast Boy said. Cyborg nodded and pressed play on their video camera. It was first showing Robin and Starfire come into the room.

"Starfire…do…do you think we'll be able to fit in there?" stammered Robin.

"Yes, why ever shall we not?" asked Starfire.

-insert whatever happened after that-

"Robin what is that noise?" asked Starfire.

"I don't know Star, where's it coming from?" Robin started looking around and his eyes looked straight at the camera or Beast Boy and Cyborg. The camera moved while Robin was holding it and it started viewing Robin's face.

"Star, it's a camera! Beast Boy and Cyborg are spying on us!"

"Uh oh…" Cyborg and Beast Boy chorused.

"How can you be so sure?"

Robin's hand pointed right which to Cyborg and Beast Boy was the direction of the lake.

"Oh I the see. May you give me that camera?"

"Yeah," the camera view blurred until it reached Starfire's face. She muttered a thank you and looked right at the camera.

"Beast boy and Cyborg you may not spy on us again or you shall get the hurting!" Starfire shouted and suddenly only viewed her glowing eyes. After a flash of bright green light there was a FUZZ and ZILCH.

** ** ** ** **

**At titans tower**

"Hey Bee, can I watch?" asked Speedy.

"No," was Bee's reply.

"Why not?"

"Because I'm watching,"

"But you've been watching for ages!"

"Only thirty minutes,"

"Oh c'mon Bee, please?"

"No!"

"Please?"

"You're acting like a child Speedy," Speedy sighed angrily.

"Fine," he muttered. Kidflash (or a blur of red and yellow) started zooming all over the place dusting everything for some weird reason.

"Kidflash…why are you cleaning?" asked Speedy.

"I'm bored, nothing else to do," Kidflash shrugged. He then sprayed Speedy's face with Mr. Muscle and started wiping it.

"Kidflash, cut it out!" Speedy insisted.

"Speedy, when's the last time you took a shower?" asked Kidflash.

"Yesterday!"

"Oh, that makes sense your face was already clean," and Kidflash rushed off.

"Grr…" Speedy growled. Suddenly a large BANG! Was heard from the front door. Quickly the other titans went there to see who it was. Ah, no one else from the other titans and Allie and Emily.

"Hey guys, how was camping?" asked Bee.

"Well…"

"Err….

"Boring," everyone muttered.

"Hey guys!" Kidflash suddenly said popping out of nowhere. "Who slept in the tent?"

"How did you know we only took one tent?" asked Raven.

"You left the other six tents behind," Aqualad explained.

"Oh…well…me and Starfire did," Robin said sheepishly. DUN DUN DUN! All the titans who didn't go on the camping trip looked at Aqualad with awed expressions on their faces.

"Hey I told you," Aqualad said. "And you guys owe me 100 bucks." (they had bet money before).

"What? Where? How? When?" asked Beast Boy.

"We did a bet, at titans tower, we wondered who was going to sleep in the tent and yesterday," Bumble Bee explained.

"Aqualad are you Psychic?" asked Kidflash.

"Maybe I am…Maybe I'm not,"

**Eh. Random ending. Sorry I was hoping for a more eventful chapter but oh well. It was pretty long right? Please review! **


	24. Pathetic Nightouts

**Chapter 25 everyone! So sorry about this long update. Stupid fanfiction…stupid glitch…****stupid um….errr….well…**

**Thanks a lot to the author who gave me the idea for this story! SamanthaFenton! The idea belongs to her! **

**I need to tell you guys this! If you want season 6 send a e-mail to cartoon network! Go to this site: ****.**** and send them an e-mail! We need all the e-mails we can get! **

**Thanks to the wonderful and kind reviews (and I mean kind) from ****Teentitanslover, Starpower01, fanficlover! Thank you so much! It's very encouraging! To be truthful I never thought my story was that good and it was my dream to send stories to the internet (seriously not joking). I hope you like this chapter! **

**Ok….**

…**on with the story!**

The Titan boys were all in the common room, preparing or doing a large virtual battle on the game station. Beast Boy suggested this and he convinced all the male Titans to join in, which they did. Currently Beast Boy and Cyborg were battling off (ahh…the classic) and it was Beast Boy who was losing. Unfortunately for him, most of the boys were cheering for Cyborg which natural because he was good player.

"Go Cyborg!"

"Come on, beat him!"

"Yes kick him in the guts!"

"Go Beast Boy!" the rest of the boys turned to the person who had said that. Kidflash shrugged. "I'm going to be nice and cheer for Beast Boy." Five minutes later, guess who won.

"Aw yeah, I'm the winner!" Cyborg cheered shooting his fists into the air. Beast boy sulked.

"RassmfrassmCyborg," he muttered.

"Who's next to come against Cy?" Cyborg called.

"I am," Robin declared, taking the game controller off Beast Boy.

"Hey, have any of you seen the girls? They were here a second ago," Speedy asked.

"They left twenty minutes ago Speedy, hadn't you noticed?" asked Aqualad.

** ** ** ** **

All the girls actually were having some girl bonding time in Star's room because it was the most girly room in Titans Tower. Even Raven was there, but that was mostly because she was forced against her will (would you rather get hit by starbolts, stingers, crystal and get kicked when you could just go to Starfire's room? I think not). Raven though was just reading her book which had changed from yesterday (apparently she was a fast reader because the book yesterday was very fat) but the other girls chatting to each other about girl…stuff. You know, make-up, clothes, boys etc. etc.

"Bumble Bee, I am still the confused about wearing make-up. Why do girls wear it?" asked Starfire.

"Well to make themselves look prettier, didn't you know that?" asked Bumble Bee.

"Yes, but I do not believe it does when you…overdo it. And I have seen many girls at the mall of shopping with very thick mascara,"

"Some girls think they need it, Star or to make themselves look goth," Allie said. "Isn't that right, Raven?" the girl laughed and Raven rose an eyebrow.

"I don't do make-up Allie, it's pointless," Raven stated.

"Please, I do not see the point of some make up. For example, why would you require the shadow of the eyes?"

"You mean eye shadow?" Emily said.

"Yes,"

"Well, it makes you look better sometimes if you got the right colour,"

"May I ask you, do I require any of the make-up?" asked Starfire. All the girls laughed.

"What is so funny?"

"Why would _you _need make-up? You have perfect skin Star!" Emily commented.

"Yeah girl, you haven't got any zits or scars or anything!" Starfire blushed deeply.

"I do not believe you," she said.

"You don't? Ok, ask Robin he'll give you a satisfying answer," Allie said.

"No that would much too embarrassing. And is it not what you say 'weird' to have no 'zits' or any other unwanted features on your body?"

"Well yeah, but not in a bad way,"

"Oh,"

"Star, do Tameraens usually have flawless skin?" asked Kole. Starfire shook her head. After a while of more girl chat Emily suggested that the girls should go out for a girl's outing (No, not at a bar!!!) She started looking in the newspaper to see if any good movies or sales were on. While she was doing that, the girls started to talk about their boyfriends.

"So how's Beast Boy for ya Raven?" asked Bumble Bee smirking.

"Fine," was Raven's reply.

"Anymore than that? Come on tell!" Allie urged.

"Please raven I do wish to know how well you have been getting on with your boyfriend," Starfire added.

"…" Raven carried on pursuing her book.

"Did things get bumpy on the road Raven?" asked Bumble Bee.

"No,"

"What's going on with Beast Boy Raven? Does he ignore you?" asked Kole.

"_Ignore _me?" Raven snorted. "Are you joking? He keeps trying to tell me his lame jokes!"

"Does he ask you out on dates?" asked Allie.

"Yes he does, sometimes I decline,"

"What? Why do you decline? Do you not wish to spend time with Beast Boy?" asked Star.

"No he asks me at inappropriate times, like at 1:00am in the morning,"

"Um…why does he do that?" asked Allie.

"I don't know, but I sort of find it…" Raven didn't finish her sentence.

"Find it what?"

"…cute," Raven muttered.

"Oh my gosh, I never thought I would hear Raven say cute!" Allie gasped.

"Why do you find it cute Raven? That is most shocking," Raven shrugged.

"I don't know why, it's weird,"

"GUYS!!!" Emily shouted suddenly. All the girls turned to look at Emily.

"What?" they asked in unison.

"Guess who's performing at the Annual Jump City Concert?"

"Who?" asked Allie excited.

"Girls Like Boys!" Emily shrieked. (A/N I KNOW there is a Boys like Girls band but as this is fiction it's just the other way round with completely different team members).

"AHHHH!" Allie screamed. "I love that band!"

"Wow really?" Bumble Bee gasped.

"That's great!" Kole said.

"Who is 'Girls Like Boys' Emily?" Starfire asked confused.

"Only the greatest band ever!" Emily exclaimed.

"They are the best! We've got to get tickets for the concert!" Allie exclaimed.

"Yes! We must see the greatest band ever! Raven, do you wish to come too?" asked Starfire.

"No, I'm not really into 'Girls Like Boys's music," Raven replied.

"Raven, please?" Kole said.

"You never know, you might like it!" Bumble Bee said.

"No thanks," Raven said again.

"If you do not want to Raven, we must not convince you," Starfire said.

"We must tell the others that we're going to the concert!"

** ** ** ** **

The virtual battle was still on with Kidflash vs. Speedy. (Ahh…not the classic). So far, they were nearing a draw since they were both good at the game. Robin had left in the middle of the virtual battle tournament for some reason with the word 'reports' in it.

"You're going down Mr. I should I have your name!" Kidflash said tapping furiously on the small plastic buttons.

"No way Mr. You shouldn't have my name!" Speedy responded. The boys who were currently not playing were cheering whoever was winning which of course isn't very fair. At the last second of the game, the intercom started booming around Titans Tower.

"All Titans retreat to the common room; I repeat all titans retreat to the common room _and_ turn off the television."

"Aw man! What does Robin want now?" Kidflash moaned.

"Probably for us to help him finish those reports," Beast Boy muttered.

"Doesn't he ever run out of reports?" Cyborg said.

"No, he probably makes new ones," Speedy smirked.

The girls entered, along with Robin who had heard Speedy's remark.

"I don't make new reports and I have an announcement to make,"

** ** ** ** **

All the titans were currently on the sofa listening to what their leader had to say.

"Since the crime rate of the city has been quite low and some of us have been ruining our eyesight, I thought we should all go out together for fun," Robin said.

"Why? I wanted to carry on the virtual battle duel, dude!" Beast Boy said.

"My point exactly,"

"Hey what about you? You keep looking at your reports!" Beast Boy retorted.

"I didn't say I wasn't included," Robin said.

"If we are going to venture outdoors, where shall we go?" asked Starfire.

"Let's go to the movies! I heard there's this great comedy/action/sci-fi movie out!" Beast Boy said.

"What's the name of the movie?" Aqualad asked.

"I think it's called _Lost in space_," Beast Boy said.

"We have got to see that movie! Let's go to the movies!" Speedy agreed.

"But what if some of us do not wish to go?" asked Starfire.

"Where do you want to go?" Starfire was about to open her mouth when Emily interrupted her.

"I know!" Emily said, enthusiastically.

"Where?"

"The Jump City Annual Concert!" she declared. There was a chorus of cheers.

"With Girls Like Boys playing!" she added. There was a chorus of 'no'es. "What?"

"That band is lame," Cyborg said using his hands for added emphasis.

"Are you crazy? That band is the best!" Bumble Bee exclaimed.

"How can you not like it?" asked Allie.  
"Well we're guys and we don't really like 'Girls Like Boys's music," Aqualad said.  
"But you don't have to be a girl to like their music!" Kole said.  
"Have you seen any guys at their concerts?"  
"That doesn't mean anything!"  
"Yes it does!"  
"Titans!" Robin interrupted their argument. "We don't need to argue."  
"How about you settle things for us? Shouldn't we go to the Jump City Annual Concert?" asked Emily.  
"Well…I don't want to go either," Robin muttered, barely audibly.  
"Ha! In your face!" Speedy mocked.  
"He didn't say he wanted to go to the movies though!"

"It doesn't matter if Robin wants to go see a movie or not! Why can't we just vote?" asked Kole.  
Silence.  
"Good idea," Robin said. "Ok, those of you who want to go to the movies put your hands up." Speedy, Aqualad, Beast Boy, Kidflash and Cyborg put their hands up, not caring if they looked like a bunch of kids needed to be supervised by an adult. "Then people who want to go to the concert, put your hands up." Starfire, Emily, Kole, Bumble Bee and Allie put their hands up.  
"Raven? Don't you want to vote?" asked Robin.  
"It wouldn't make any difference where I went," Raven said. "Both  
places are either loud or stupid."  
"Ok, right. Well Titans we have a draw," Robin said.  
"Hey, you have to vote Robin!" Beast Boy said.  
"I don't mind where I go either," Robin admitted.  
"What are we going to do? We have the draw, we must choose somewhere to go," Starfire said.  
"Why can't we just split up?" asked Bumble Bee. "It'll make life a lot easier."  
"Then again....Trying to make them come is so much funnier......" Allie trailed off twirling hair around her index finger.  
All the girls smiled.  
"Will you guys please come...." Emily pouted using the puppy eyes Allie taught her.  
"Yeah....it'll be great!" Allie added batting her eyes.  
"And you love to see us happy do you not???" Starfire asked using her innocent face.  
"Yeah it'll be a lot of fun...." Kole said smiling sweetly.  
"And you all can see us in your killer outfits." Bee added. Raven didn't say anything b/c she didn't want to go.  
"Well..." Kidflash started.  
"Maybe we could um?" Speedy tried.  
"......" Robin couldn't say anything.  
"I guess it would be kinda fun." Aqualad answered the 1st one to get a full sentence out.  
"Hey y'all why don't we go.....wait!!!!" Cyborg gasped. "They're tricking us!"  
"WHAT?" The boys ask snapping out of the spell.  
"Nice try girls." Speedy said. They pouted.  
"How did you snap out of it?" Bee asked.  
"Hello? Mind is half computer! I set up a no flirt firewall." Cyborg answered.  
"Fine. We'll spilt up." Kole sighed.  
"We could Kole, but that won't be exactly spending time together," Robin pointed out.

"Yes it is, girls spend time with the girls and boys spend time with the boys," Emily said.

"I'm not going by the way," Raven said.

"Please Raven! Please join with us to see 'Girls Like Boys'! You may find it enjoyable!" Starfire pleaded.

"Starfire, you said it yourself that you shouldn't force me," Raven said.

"Yes, but you must come! You must join with the girls bonding time with us," Starfire said.

"Ok fine, I'll think about it," Raven sighed.

"So Rob are you coming to the movies with us?" Cyborg asked.  
"Probably," Robin answered.

"So is it settled? Are we going to the concert?" asked Emily.

"And the movies?" Beast Boy added.

"Yes-" Robin was cut of by some loud cheering.

"-but we need to sort out transport. Not all of us can fit in the T-car," Robin said.

"Oh…maybe…" Emily pulled out a portable black board behind her back which Beast Boy had used for some occasions (it still had some faint markings of the different types of Robins and no, not the bird). She started drawing a diagram on it.

"Right," Emily got out a cane and started pointing to a bird's eye view of a car with circles inside it which indicated people, or their heads.

"Ok so five of the boys can go on the t-car with Beast Boy flying over it because the T-car can only fit five people," She drew a poorly drawn bird which looked like it was in the middle of the T-car which in fact was supposed to be hovering above. Then she drew three stick men from side view holding two stick men. "Then Me, Starfire and Raven can hold Allie and Kole to the concert."

"…" everyone was silent.

"Ooooh-kay," Kole said.

"I didn't know we were identical," Raven said sarcastically.

"They are just brief drawings! Anyway, do you think this works?" asked Emily.

"Yes I think that's a good way to go to our destinations. Great job Emily," Robin congratulated.

"Wait a minute!" Allie said suddenly. "What happens if I fall from whoever's carrying me's grip?"

"You won't, and if you do one of us will catch you," Emily reassured, like she was already an expert in flying-while-holding-someone.

"But-but-"

"Do you want to walk?" Emily questioned.

"…No,"

"Ok then,"

"But wait! Why cannot Raven just teleport us?" suggested Starfire.

"I can't teleport people more than a mile," Raven said. "Remember when we went camping?"

"Oh yes," Starfire nodded.

"What time does your concert start?" asked Robin.

"Around eight," Kole said.

"What about the movie?"

"Eight too," Cyborg answered.

"Good, we can set off at the same time," Robin said.

"Raven are you going to go with us to the concert?" asked Starfire.

"…yes but I'm bringing ear plugs," Raven said monotonously.

"That is glorious!" Starfire exclaimed. Raven personally had no idea why Starfire wanted her to go so much.

"Dudes! So, is everything settled? Can we go?" Beast Boy asked enthusiastic.

"Yes Beast Boy, we are," Robin sighed.

"Great!" Beast Boy rushed off, tagging an also excited Cyborg along with him. Everyone else started to depart to get ready for that night. While they were leaving, Speedy whispered to Aqualad: "That was the longest meeting we ever had."

** ** ** ** **

While the hours passed, the girls were preparing for their outing. It was taking them a long time because girls naturally do take ages unless certain people do not require make-up. Emily and Allie were big fans of 'Girls Like Boys' so they were very picky about what they wore for some reason I cannot explain. Starfire was already ready with a long sleeved purple shirt with a black belt around her waist with a simple purple necklace. She wore tight black jeans with simple sneakers. She had her down. The titans were going to wear civilian clothes. (I am so not good at describing clothes by the way and don't expect me to describe everyone's clothes) She was helping Emily decided what to wear.

"Emily why not wear that silk black top? It looks the great on you," Starfire suggested.

"No I have already worn that before," Emily said. She was rambling through her wardrobe at top speed. A bright yellow top suddenly smacked upon Starfire's face which made her jump and topple over. Emily looked behind her to find the source of the noise and quickly acted as soon as she saw Starfire on the floor.

"Oh I'm so sorry Starfire!" Emily apologized. Then she noticed the yellow top. "Hey that looks great!" Emily picked it up and placed it in front of her. It was adorned with yellow sequins which were in the shape of a butterfly. It was short sleeved and it was quite bright.

"Do you think this would be okay for a concert?" asked Emily observing the top.

"Yes! It would be glorious!" Starfire said.

"Are you sure? It seems a little too bright for me," Emily said truthfully. "When did I get it anyway?"

"I made you buy it because I thought it looked wonderful on you! You must wear it!" Starfire encouraged.

"You did? Oh yeah you did!" Emily realised. "Good thing you did, this is a great T-shirt." Emily placed the T-shirt on her bed.

"I can just wear that with some blue jeans. I wonder if Allie needs help picking her outfit."

** ** ** ** **

"What on earth am I going to wear?!" Allie gasped, rummaging rapidly through her numerous clothes. Kole and Bumble Bee were already dressed in their outfits, but Kole decided she would wear her normal uniform because it was first sort of like civilian clothes and second she didn't have any type of other outfit. Starfire reminded herself to take Kole to the mall later. They were helping Allie look for an outfit with help from Emily and Starfire.

"Allie, why are all your clothes pink?" Emily asked. She herself wasn't very fond of pink, she liked darker colours like purple, blue and black but the occasional bright colour was good for her too. She was not goth though because she liked the lighter shades of the darker colours…that didn't make sense.

"Because I love pink!" Allie answered.

"Don't you think there's a bit too much?" Emily asked. Allie stopped and turned around to Emily as if she was insane and just kissed Speedy in front of her.

"You can NEVER have TOO much PINK!" she said coldly and darkly. She eyed daggers at Emily which seemed so sharp you could feel it. She stopped her stare abruptly and turned back to her clothes. Silently, Emily sighed in relief.

"Allie, why does it matter which clothes you wear?" asked Starfire. "It is just a concert."

"Just a concert? I have to make a good impression!" Allie said.

"For whom?" Starfire asked confused.

"The 'Girls Like Boys' band!" Allie said in frustration.  
"But they have a high chance of not seeing you," Starfire pointed out.

"…I know but still!" Allie said and continued looking. After twenty minutes Allie still hadn't found an outfit and it was just past seven thirty, which was the time they should be setting off.

"Hurry up Allie! We're going to be late!" Emily said panicking. Quickly, she bent down and picked out some random items of clothing and handed it to Allie. "Just wear this!"

"But…"

"Now!" It was Emily's turn to act annoyed and a frightened Allie went into her bathroom to change. A few minutes later she came out and funnily enough, the outfit was perfect! She wore a pink mini-skirt with pink sneakers, with a pink top which had different writing on it. She also wore a small white jacket which came down to her waist. Her belt was white and she wore pink and white earrings which she just chose after changing.

"Wow, you look great!" Bumble Bee complimented. "Speedy sure is a lucky guy."

"Yeah! But not as lucky as Robin," Allie smiled, looking at Starfire.

"Please, my outfit is very plain. Allie's is much better," Starfire said modestly.

"Star, you're never going to admit it, are you? Anyway, let's go and get the best seats!" Emily said and rushed out the door, with the other girls following suit, until Starfire spoke.

"We forgot Raven!" Starfire gasped. The girls in front of her halted and quickly turned back to head to Raven's room.

** ** ** ** **

The transportation idea worked perfectly and easily with a few flaws (like Allie complaining about falling from Emily's grip while they were flying). When the girls were ready to go they saw the boys (which by the girl's opinion, looked hot) and when the boys saw the girls…let's just say there was a small puddle of drool on the floor by a certain boy's side.

**With the girls**

The girls started walking to the concert hall with a reluctant Raven following. She insisted she would go in her uniform but Starfire encouraged her to change into some outfit she had bought her at the mall somehow.

"I already want to leave," Raven commented grumpily.

"C'mon Raven. You'll love the concert!" Bumble Bee reassured.

"Why would I like it when I'm listening to pop music?" Raven asked.

"Who said 'Girls Like Boys' was the only act? There's some goth band too,"

"There is?" Raven said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah! I forgot the name…something to do with souls or something,"

"'Dark Souls'! I love that band!" Raven shouted but quickly covered her mouth in embarrassment. She wished she had her hood now.

"Well good thing you the came with us Raven. You shall like their music and we shall like 'Girls Like Boys's music," Starfire said happily.

"Err…yeah," Raven said. The girls approached the ticket booth thing or whatever you call it to buy their tickets (why else would they be there?)

"Six tickets please," Emily asked the ticket booth girl.

"That would be $624," the girl said in a bored voice (is the price too expensive?). Emily seemed unfazed by the high amount of money required for their tickets and started looking in her handbag for her purse.

"Emily, don't you think that's a little too much?" whispered Kole.

"Well, we have to see the- where is it?!" Emily said aloud.

"Emily is there something wrong?" asked Starfire.

"I can't find my purse!" Emily said frantically.

"Oh no!" Allie gasped, as if Emily had just said the whole world blew up.

"You must have left it at home," Raven said matter-of-factly.

"Do any of you have any money?" Emily asked hopefully.

"No,"

"Sorry,"  
Emily sighed. "I guess I have to go get it then." She ran off immediately after that. The girls stood there waiting for her until the girl in the ticket booth said:  
"You need to move, the line isn't going to wait for your friend," she said. They turned around to see an angry line of people. They moved out of the way quickly before a riot could occur.

"Well this is just great," Raven said monotonously, once they had moved.

"Emily better be quick, we can't miss 'Girls Like Boys!'" Bumble Bee exclaimed.

** ** ** ** **

**With the boys**

The boys all made it at the movie theatre or whatever you call it. As soon as they went in, Beast Boy was full of excitement (and Kidflash sped off without anyone noticing)

"Dudes, this movie is going to be awesome!" he cheered.

"You've been saying that for ages already. Cut it out," Robin said.

"Yeah man, it's just a movie," Cyborg agreed.

"Just a movie?! It's a comedy/action/sci-fi movie, it's a-," Beast Boy was cut off by Speedy.

"You've been saying that a lot too,"

"C'mon, aren't you going to let me be excited by at least _something_?" Beast Boy whined. They went over to the line for the ticket booth where Kidflash was there waiting.

"So Beast Boy when's the movie actually showing?" Kidflash asked. Cyborg looked up at the list of movies on the T.V. His mouth dropped open in shocked. Robin noticed his expression.

"What's the matter Cyborg?" asked Robin.

"Man that movie's an 18!" Cyborg said. (You guys are probably all Americans and don't use our type of movie certificates but I'm pretty sure you know what an eighteen stands for).

"What?!" the boys said in unison, which Beast Boy said the loudest.

"I can watch it!" Cyborg added now happy, because he was nineteen.

"Don't rub it in Cy," Beast Boy grumbled.

"Beast Boy, why the heck didn't you check the damn certificates!" Speedy yelled.

"Speedy, calm down!" Robin said.

"How are we going to all going to watch it then?" asked Aqualad. "I'm only seventeen."  
"I'm eighteen," Robin said.

"I'm almost eighteen!" Kidflash said, adding in the 'almost' like it would be any help.

"I turn eighteen next month," Speedy said.

"Well only you and Robin can see the movie! What about us!" Beast Boy said frantically.

"Well you guys could watch _The rhyming Pelican: The sequel_," Cyborg sniggered.

"Hey! We're so not watching that!" Speedy yelled.

"Ok, ok!"

"Dudes…ok quick Kidflash go to the nearest costume shop and get two moustaches, two extra large coats, two pairs of extra dark sunglasses, construction card," Beast Boy ordered.

"Roger!" And Kidflash sped off without an argument. The boys looked at Beast Boy weirdly.

"What are you doing?" they all asked in unison.

"We're going to sneak into the movie," Beast Boy whispered so no one could over hear him.

"Beast Boy do you think that's going to work?" whispered Robin doubtfully.

"…I dunno dude, I couldn't think of anything else," Beast Boy admitted. Moments later, Kidflash returned with Beast Boy's requested items. Speedy looked at him weirdly.

"You actually _bought_ those items?"  
"Yeah sure, why not?" Kidflash shrugged.

"Great dude! Ok, guys, follow me," Beast Boy said. Ducking low, Beast Boy tiptoed across the floor. Spy music seemed to be faintly heard at the back ground. He tiptoed over people's feet and other items which had found themselves on the floor. He dove behind a chair then jumped out. When he was about the make his next step…

*SCREECHING OF TAPE*

"Beast boy, what are you doing?" asked Robin.

"Err…" Beast Boy composed himself and stood up. "Let's go to the restrooms."

** ** ** ** **

**With the girls**

The girls were very impatient because most of them were very eager to watch the concert and it was getting a little late to buy tickets.

"Let's just pray Emily comes before it's too late," Bumble Bee said.

"Hurry up Emily!" Allie muttered irritably. A few minutes later Emily arrived panting and out of breath.

"Emily, why are you running out of the breath?" asked Starfire, concerned.

"Doesn't matter...just…I…got my purse…buy the tickets," Emily panted fiercely. She put her hands on her knees and waited for her to regain breath. Allie took her purse which she had received from Emily. Immediately, she rushed off to the ticket booth with Kole, Bumble Bee and Starfire following her. There was a new person at the ticket booth, which implied that the other girl's shift was over, who was familiar from a dance club way way back. Yes, it's Goth boy. Raven had gone out with him a couple of times but it hadn't really worked out. But the Goth Boy seemed to like Raven.

"I know you! You are the boy Raven dated for a short period of time!" Starfire gasped. (She did, look at the comics! And also the Goth boy keeps appearing everywhere for some reason).

"Yes…is Raven here with you?" he asked monotonously.

"Yes she is," Starfire nodded. "Shall I-,"

"Six tickets please," Allie said, cutting Starfire off and giving the Goth boy the right amount.

"Sorry, we're sold out," he said with no expression. Allie's jaw dropped in shock.

"WHAT?!" she shouted.

"Allie, calm down!" Starfire said reassuring her. (You get it? A couple gets angry, a couple reassures…)

"I have an idea!" Bumble Bee said. She went off, dragging Starfire with her.

Emily had now regained breath and was walking back to the ticket booth with Raven until Bumble Bee and Starfire stopped them.

"Raven! We need you to do us a favour," Bumble Bee asked.

"What?" Raven asked.

"Flirt with Goth Boy over there,"

"Goth Boy?!" Raven said in surprise. "Why? I broke up with him!"

"Please Raven, they don't have any tickets and we need you to bribe him to let us in for free!" Bumble Bee insisted.

"No," was Raven's answer.

"Please?" Emily asked.

"Please?" Starfire asked.

"No," Raven shook her head.

"Well…this calls for drastic measures," Bumble Bee said. She started dragging Raven forcefully to the ticket booth with the help of Starfire and Emily. They pushed her in front and made her look straight at Goth Boy.

"So Raven…you're looking beautiful tonight," Goth Boy said. Oh boy, if Beast Boy was here, he would be mad…and I mean MAD.

"Goth Boy, let us in," Raven said.

"Only if you let me take you out on a date," he said.

"No, I have a boyfriend," Raven said.

"You do?" he asked shocked. Allie was suddenly hit with inspiration. She quickly whispered something in Raven's ear. Raven raised an eyebrow at her but then Allie whispered in her ear again. Raven seemed to agree reluctantly and turned to a confused Goth Boy.

"Yes I have a boyfriend, he's mega…hot," Raven struggled to splutter the last word out. Allie better buy her the whole collection of _Dark Soul's _music after this…

"Mega hot?" questioned Goth Boy, surprised at Raven's vocabulary.

"Err…yeah. He's six feet tall, great muscles…really nice," Raven lied purely by Allie making her. Emily was about to protest that Raven was saying lies, but Allie gave her a look which meant, _I-know-she's-lying-that's-the-point!_

"Why isn't he with you?" asked Goth Boy.

"He wanted to go to a dance club…and I didn't," Raven said again, feeling very annoyed for lying for a stupid reason. For her, anyway.

"Ok…" Goth Boy left his ticket booth and exited the concert hall. Raven raised an eyebrow.

"It worked?"

"Wow thanks Raven! I owe you big time! Now quick, let's go him before he comes back!" Allie said and the girls rushed off, with Raven reluctantly following. Then Goth Boy came rushing back inside.

"Which dance club?" he asked the air. No one was there. "Where did she go?"

** ** ** ** **

**With the**** boys**

"Stop shoving your foot into my face!" someone complained from the inside of a very tall jacket. The Titan Boys were now two grown and very tall men and Robin and Cyborg.

"Sorry Beast Boy, but this was your idea!" Speedy whispered fiercely. The other four titans boys were dressed up in one big coat with Speedy and Beast Boy in one and Aqualad and Kidflash in another. Speedy and Aqualad were at the top and Beast Boy and Kidflash at the bottom. They wore dark sunglasses and the fake moustaches which looked surprisingly real. They made IDs out of construction card and the boys who were acting as the 'faces' took pictures of themselves in a photo booth not too faraway.

"Beast Boy this is taking way too long, we might miss the movie," Robin said.

"It wouldn't matter, these disguises are never going to work," Cyborg pointed out.

"I feel like a villain for doing this," Kidflash said from underneath the coat.

"Don't worry dudes, as long as no one finds out we're good," Beast Boy said.

"Are you ready?" Cyborg said, sighing.

"Yes," Beast Boy said.

"Yeah,"

"Yes,"

"I guess,"

"Ok let's go!" The two tall men walked out the restroom or toilet or whatever with Cyborg and Robin following them.

"I'm ashamed to be a part of this," Robin muttered.

While the Titans were standing in the line, they got a couple of stares (ok, a lot of stares) from other people as they walked by. They finally reached the ticket booth and the girl who was at the ticket booth was pretty shocked by the tall men. Well, they were so tall, the girl couldn't even see their faces.

"Six tickets please for _Lost in Space_," Robin asked.

"You got ID?" asked the girl. Robin handed her his ID as well as Cyborg.

"What about those men's ID?" she asked uncertainly as she looked at the tall figure.

"Oh yeah…err…_dad _please give us your ID," Cyborg said, cringing at the word _dad_. Beast Boy was unprepared for this and tried his best not to snigger but unfortunately he could not keep some of his laughter quiet.

"What was that?" asked the girl raising her eyebrow.

"Oh that? That…that…was…my stomach! Yeah, I am very hungry to see…action and comedy," Aqualad or the tall figure said. Luckily, the girl couldn't see his face so she couldn't see his expression.

"And there would be quite a bit of sexual content," the girl added.

"What?" Cyborg asked shocked.

"There is some romance with the female alien and the leader of the troupe," the girl explained (that was purely an accident). Someone started sniggering.

"Ok, what is going on here?" asked the girl, annoyed now. "Where is the sniggering coming from?"

"Sniggering? What sniggering? What is sniggering? Have you ever sniggered before?" said Speedy quickly in a disguised voice.

"Right…so how about that ID?" asked the girl who I am now going to call Emma even when the Titans don't know that.

"Oh, here," Aqualad or the second tall figure said. He handed the construction cards- oh sorry, ID to Emma.

"Right…here's your tickets and all of you can go," Emma said. Surprised but happy, the Titan Boys started walking off with the two figures walking slowly behind them.

"Expect for you four," Emma said. The two 'figures' froze in shock and embarrassment that Emma had worked out that they weren't just two people. But they weren't surprised, the disguise were rubbish.

"Aren't you coming?" Cyborg called from a distance.

"No, these four can't go with you," Emma called. Robin and Cyborg came rushing back quickly that they had to stop abruptly which made a screech sound like you hear in cartoons.

"A-Are you counting wrong because there's two people here," Robin said.

"No there isn't," Emma said, shaking her head.

"How can you be sure?" asked Cyborg. Emma showed them the 'ID' that belonged to the two 'figures'. Cyborg and Robin read they ID and, very annoyed, stared at Speedy and Aqualad.

"Who wrote this ID?" asked Robin not bothering to realise he just completely gave away the disguise.

"Me," said someone from inside Speedy's coat.

"That's not surprising since the names are Aquaman and Speedy bloke! And why did you put their ages as 84 and 88?" Emma exclaimed. "Get out from the coats!" Reluctantly, the boys attempted to get out of the coat but instead landed on the floor in a heap. Cyborg and Robin sighed at their stupidity.

"And I will call the security and-," Emma stopped when she looked at heartthrob Aqualad, though to me he isn't.

"Ask you for your autograph," Emma finished grinning and squealing like a school girl.

"Who me? Well I know-," Beast Boy was cut off.

"No not you! This heartthrob here," Emma said seductively.

"Well…you can have my autograph if you want…," Aqualad said trailing off.

"Yes thank you! Sign here!" she screamed happily, pointing to her forehead.

"Your forehead?" asked Aqualad.

"Yes!" Emma nodded. Some how, she removed the glass between them so Aqualad could sign her forehead.

"Ok…pass me a pen Beast Boy," Beast Boy gave Aqualad a pen and signed her forehead with a bunch of boys laughing at the background.

"There you go," Aqualad said.

"Oh thank you! And can I have a kiss as well?" Emma pleaded.

"What? I have-," Aqualad looked at the boys expressions. "Ok fine."

"Ok!" Emma puckered up her lips and closed her eyes. The boys took this advantage to run off quickly without Emma noticing. They all smiled happily at their little trick.

"I'm waiting," Emma said through puckered lips a few minutes later.

** ** ** ** **

**With the girls**

The girls entered the giant and full concert hall. Luckily, Girls Like Boys hadn't played yet or any other band for that matter. As soon as the girls had walked in, they felt immediate sense that it'd be hard to find seats. Of course, there were no seats because there were no tickets left! It seemed to be also extremely hard to go through the lines of seats because of the amount of people was ample.

"Allie, how are we going to find a seat when all the tickets were taken?" asked Emily, shouting.

"Don't worry, I have a plan but first find a line of seats for six," Allie reassured.

"Are you sure because the concert hall seems packed!" Bumble Bee said.

"Why can't we just sit on the floor?" suggested Kole.

"On the floor? We couldn't see anything then and I want to see and I want Girls Like Boys to see me!" Allie exclaimed.

"I do not like our situation here, why not we just return back home?" asked Starfire.

"I agree with Starfire," Raven said. "We're never going to find a-,"

"Seat!" Allie gasped. "Quick, take them before anyone else does!" She ran off at the line of empty seats with the other girls tagging along.

"Allie, these seats belong to other people," Emily said, or shouted after they had sat down.

"I told you, I have a _plan_," Allie repeated, getting slightly irritated. Emily was right, because six teenage boys who looked around fourteen came up to them.

"Sorry, but these are our seats," said one of the boys.

"You have to leave," a brown haired boy added. He noticed Starfire. "But the cute red-head can stay with us." He said seductively.

"I will prefer if you did not call me 'cute red-head'," Starfire said.

"Ooh, feisty!" the brown haired boy said. The girls could've have sworn Starfire had rolled her eyes but she was not that type of girl.

"So wanna leave this place for a walk down the park?" he asked again smoothing back his hair in order to look better. This was enough. The other girls prepared for an argument but Starfire got up first.

"I would prefer if you did not ask me on dates, or do the flirting with me!" Starfire shouted. "I have a boyfriend and I do not like your attitude and you are much too young anyway to be with a girl who is seventeen! Now go before I call my boyfriend!"

"Your boyfriend? What's he going to do to us?" sniggered one boy.

"My boyfriend is _Robin_ and if you did not know, he gets extremely frustrated with boys do the 'hitting' on me!" Starfire said. Suddenly the boys looked scared.

"R-R-R-R-R-Robin?" one boy stammered.

"Yes. What is the matter with him?" asked Starfire, raising an eyebrow.

"He…I…guys run!" the frightened boys ran off and as soon as they were gone, the girls burst out laughing.

"Damn it Star, how'd you do that?" Bumble Bee asked.

"I learned how to defend myself against boys from Allie," Starfire said.

"You teach Starfire?" asked Raven.

"Yeah, you know, to get used to earth and stuff," Allie shrugged.

"Those boys were so lame," Emily smirked.

"Hey! Those boys forgot their seats!" Allie said realizing. "Oh yeah we rock!"

Suddenly, the curtains were drawn revealing a large stage with a large drum kit, a keyboard, a micro phone and a guitar but no people. That was soon solved when three girls walked onto the stage and went to their assigned instruments.

"Ok today we're going to sing _You're delicious_," said one of the girls who had brunette hair. All the girls were dressed quite bizarrely with lots of florescent colours.

"That's strange, those girls don't look like the girls on the DVD," Allie pointed out.

"I wonder why," Starfire said. The girls started playing and singing.

"And they're not very good singers either!" Kole said cringing.

** ** ** ** **

**With the boys**

They entered the dark movie theatre and luckily for them there were quite a few seats empty but they did not know if they were taken or not.

"How are we going to know if the seats are taken or not?" Cyborg whispered.

"I don't know, just take any seats and move if it's someone's seat," Aqualad shrugged.

"Ok dudes, how about we take those seats?" Beast Boy suggested pointing. The boys went over to the seats and sat down.

"Oh man!" Kidflash suddenly said.

"What?" asked Robin.

"We forgot snacks!"

"Forget it man, at least we can get to watch the movie," Cyborg said.

"Beast Boy you didn't tell us there was going to be romance," Speedy said.

"I didn't know!" Beast Boy shrugged. The movie started and nobody had taken their seats yet which the boys were glad and surprised for.

"Wow, this movie's good!" Kidflash said suddenly pretending to eat popcorn. He spoke too soon. Then the female alien of whom Emma was talking about appeared and the leader of the troupe seemed to be in love with her and for the boys this was very very very boring. Then the movie seemed to go on about the romance between the pair etc. etc. which caused Kidflash to go to sleep. Sometimes the occasional fighting and comedy went on but it was mostly romance!

"Beast Boy, this is last time we let you choose our movie," Cyborg hissed.

** ** ** ** **

**With the girls**

The singing continued and it was soon changing into unbearable screeches.

"I am going to…say this right out…and…say…those are not Girls Like Boys!" Allie shouted, putting her hands over her ears. Lots of other people were also trying to avoid the music so they also covered their ears in order not to hear anything.

"What's with them?" Emily said.

"This is a rip-off!" Bumble Bee shouted.

"I never knew singing could be painful!" Starfire exclaimed.

"Ditto," Raven said who instead used her magic to cover her ears and was reading a book.

"That's it! I am going backstage to see what's wrong!" Allie protested. She got up but someone's voice stopped her.

"Oh no you don't!" a gruff voice bellowed. The six girls turned around to see two buff men who were security guards coming up to them along with the Goth Boy and the six boys.

** ** ** ** **

**With the boys**

Twenty minutes into the movie and there seemed to be a rude romantic scene. Because of this, the boys covered their eyes so they could not see it. How would you like to watch someone making love? EWW! Anyway, since the boys' eyes were closed they did not notice two security guards coming up to them with Emma.

** ** ** ** **

**With the girls**

"Hey you girls!" the other security guard said. "Did you take these boys' seats?" The girls gasped and felt pretty embarrassed with the situation here. They were superheroes and yet they were sneaking into a concert which was practically illegal? Or maybe it was illegal.

"Err…well…" Emily stammered.

"We were…going…to offer them money," Allie said scared.

"Right! You girls need to get out of here now! Lucky this is the first time because if this happens again, there's going to be trouble!" the security guard said gruffly and err…roughly. The security guard grabbed two of the girls (Bumble Bee and Kole) and the other one grabbed another two girls (Emily and Allie), Goth Boy had the pleasure of holding Raven and the brown-haired boy had the pleasure of holding Starfire.

"Still up for that date tonight?" he whispered.

"No, it is not past your bedtime?" Starfire hissed, her green eyes glowing. The boy immediately shut up. The girls received stares from other people which gave them much humiliation. They reached the doors…

** ** ** ** **

**With the boys (this is happening at the same time)**

"Hey you boys!" a security guard said. "This young lady told me you came here without tickets!" The boys opened their eyes and looked at the guards.

"Well…"

"Why'd you do it?" shouted the other security guard a little too loudly.

"Not so loud Geoff or I need to kick you out!" the first security guard whispered.

"I…" Beast Boy started.  
"Don't wanna hear it!" the security guards grabbed the boys roughly and started dragging the boys off, three per guard. Emma followed them making sure they didn't escape. People stared at the Teen Titans who just done something illegal!

"You better not do this again!" They neared the doors…

** ** ** ** **

**Same time…**

**THUMP!!!!!!! **The Titans all were thrown on the floor at the same time.

** ** ** ** **

Each group of Titans went home annoyed, upset and humiliated. They were superheroes for God's sake! What a bad example they were, sneaking into concerts and movies. The Titans felt so bad and pessimistic they didn't notice the other group walk into Titans tower at the same time until they actually walked in.

"Ahh!" they shouted in unison as they saw the other gender right next to them.

"Hi guys," Bumble Bee said with no expression whatsoever.

"Hey," Kidflash said.

"Bad day?" the girls said.

"Yeah," the boys said.

"Wanna talk about it?"

"No,"

"Me either."

**LOL. The Teen Titans are now bad kids! They need to be supervised by adults! Thank you for actually reading this whole long chapter! Whoa, the longest chapter I've ever done! ****So anyway please review! I would appreciate it! Sorry about the long long delay! I've had a writer's block! Argh! I hoped you liked this chapter! Lots of talking right? Anyway, I appreciate that now this story has reached 53 reviews! How about 100 reviews? Hmm…**

**Bye! **


	25. Hidden Talent

**Chapter 25! This is an Emily/Kidflash chapter so you probably won't like the pairing. I don't either, ****(lol) but anyway, please review! **

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"Meat!"

"Tofu!"

"MEAT!"

"TOFU!

"**MEAT!"**

"**TOFU!!"** Cyborg and Beast Boy were arguing about Tofu and Meat, yet again which the Titans were used to.

"Be quiet! Must you fight like this everyday?" Raven shouted. They were used to Raven shouting too.

"I would stop fighting if Cyborg stopped eating _animals_!" Beast Boy said, pointing accusingly at Cyborg. Raven rolled her eyes.

"I'd stop arguin' if BB would throw the tofu gunk away!" Cyborg shouted.

"Why don't you just eat what you want and get over it?" suggested Raven.

"Great idea Raven!" Cyborg and Beast Boy chorused. And the next day would be déjà vu. Cyborg and Beast Boy settled down to eat their meal while receiving stares from everyone.

"What?"

"I find it most amusing when you argue over things and the next day fight over the same thing!" Starfire giggled.

"Really? Because I just find it annoying," Raven said monotonously. Pizza was for dinner tonight but Cyborg was having steak and Beast Boy was having a big blob of tofu.

"So…how was your day guys?" asked Kole after they started eating.

"Great, I beat BB five times in a row on the game station," Cyborg said.

"Yeah, only 'cos you cheated!" Beast Boy accused.

"Beast Boy, you can't just go round accusing people they're cheating on game when you lose," Raven said.

"Thanks mom," Beast Boy snorted.

"My day was glorious! Me and Robin-,"

"-went on a date, we get it," everyone said.

"I have told you before?" asked Starfire.

"…"

"Yes, I'm afraid Starfire, you have," Bumble Bee said.

"*cough* ten times *cough*," Beast Boy 'coughed'.

"Robin, I was wondering if Titans Tower could get a pool installed," Aqualad asked.

"Why?" asked Robin, oblivious of Aqualad's passion for water.

"Because he likes water. Oh make sure you put goldfish in it too!" Speedy joked.

"Yeah, tell us what they say to you!" Cyborg laughed. Aqualad frowned.

"Ok, if you want," Robin said.

"Dudes!" Beast Boy suddenly called out. "Guess what a pregnant fish is called?"

"A pregnant fish?" suggested Kole lamely.

"No! A _twit!_" Beast Boy laughed.

"You can't be serious," Speedy said.

"No he is," Aqualad nodded.

"Isn't that a bit offending?" asked Bumble Bee.

"No, fish have sort memory span so they won't remember that that word's offending," Beast Boy said.  
"Beast Boy, why is that funny?" asked Raven.

"…you never will let me have anything," Beast Boy mumbled. A few minutes later, Kidflash noticed someone was missing from the dinner table.

"Hey, have you guys seen Emily?" asked Kidflash. Hmm, took them long enough!

"No," Raven shook her head.

"I have not either," Starfire said.

"Nope,"

"No,"

"Why hasn't she come out of her room?" Kidflash asked thought no one would possibly know.

"Maybe she's upset about something?" suggested Aqualad.  
"Maybe she's not hungry," Beast Boy said stupidly. "Ok, I know that's stupid, don't slap me Raven." Raven raised her eyebrow at Beast Boy. Did she really slap him a lot?

_Flashback:_

_Wait! They didn't go to Tokyo; ever…or otherwise Robin and Starfire would already have been together! Oh well! (Rhyme not intended)_

_End Flashback_

"I hope she's ok," Kidflash said concerned which was one of the rare things he did because he was always so carefree. Y'know, he runs really fast…running makes him happy…makes sense?

** ** ** ** **

The next day, Emily was still inside her room, or what the other's assumed because they had not seen her come out of there but she may be somewhere else. Anyway, most of the Titans didn't seem too disturbed that Emily was not coming out but that did not mean they didn't care. Kidflash was most worried out of all of them, like every boyfriend should. When Kidflash had eavesdropped on Emily, he heard weird scratching sounds. He was even more worried by that because maybe Emily was hurting herself? But she was definitely not suicidal so that was crossed off the list. If there was a list…

The day after that Emily finally came out of her room for breakfast.

"Emily! We have not seen you in the ages! Where have you been? Are you the okay?" Starfire greeted enthusiastically. But then Starfire saw her face she was not as happy. Emily looked tired and she had heavy bags under her eyes. Her hair was rumpled and Starfire looked at her hands which were red which assumed to be by soreness.

"What?" Emily said at a worried Starfire. Kidflash immediately came up to her.

"Emily, you've been away for ages! Is everything all right? And you seem a little tired," Kidflash commented.

"Yeah sorry, been a bit busy lately and I thought I needed some grub in here," Emily said yawning and patting her stomach.

"Emily, it's great to see you again after _all _this time," Bumble Bee smiled.

"Come on guys, I wasn't away for that long," Emily said, sitting down.

"Are you kidding me? Emily, it's been decades from when we last saw you! You even look older!" Beast Boy gasped.

"I think Beast Boy's exaggerating a little bit," Raven said sipping her usual herbal tea. "But you were away for a long time. Is everything ok?" Raven continued.

"Yes, you don't need to keep asking me that," Emily said firmly and started pouring herself some cereal.

"Emily…if you don't mind me asking, how much sleep did you get last night?" asked Allie. Emily yawned at first (which is considered rude but who cares) and stretched out her arms, almost hitting Kidflash in the process.

"About…three hours," Emily answered, adding milk. Due to her drowsiness she accidentally added too much milk which she took care off by pouring some milk into her glass along with some cereal. Everyone raised an eyebrow, or at least the people who did.

"Um...are you sure you're ok?" Kole asked.

"Yes," Emily muttered and started eating her cereal, while everyone stared at her. "What?"

** ** ** ** **

Straight after breakfast Emily rushed to her room which would have made Kidflash jealous if he wasn't so concerned. She seemed to be addicted to something but Kidflash couldn't tell what. Her sore looking hands were little help. One day Emily declared that she was going outside to buy something.

"Buy what?" Kidflash had asked.

"That's none of your business," Emily replied and left. Kidflash was very confused by now and taking good use of the advantage he had, he raced to Emily's bedroom door. He stepped inside cautiously in case Emily set any traps but that was unlikely. Kidflash looked around her room which was in a messy state. Paper was all over the floor, most of them face down. Rulers, pencils, pens and rubbers scattered the purple carpet and photos were lying on Emily's desk. The photos were of trees, parks, flowers and people. Some of them were taken up close, some from different angles some from a distance etc.

"Why does she have pictures?" Kidflash asked himself. Her bed was the only neat thing in the room with its sheets clean and un-wrinkled. Had Emily slept at all? Kidflash was getting even more confused by this until he peered at an upturned piece of paper. It had a carefully sketched tree which was almost identical to the tree on one of the photos expect that it had no colour. That may have been solved with the numerous little paint bottles on the floor. A very fat sketchbook lay on top of Emily's desk, beside her computer. Kidflash looked through it and the sketchbook revealed brilliant drawings of plants, buildings, and interiors of houses and even some of the titans! There was everyone of them, smiling as if they were ready to take a picture. She even made Raven smile slightly (by the way, I am not that good at drawing and I'm saying this because Emily is my OC…but I can draw Starfire and Raven lol).

"Wow…Emily is a really great artist," Kidflash said to himself. "That's why Emily was in her room all the time!" Kidflash punched the air with enthusiasm. "Oh yeah, I figured out Emily's secret, oh yeah!" he started doing a little victory dance until he heard footsteps. Panicking, he looked through the door to see who was coming…Emily! Holding his gasp, he raced back into her room and started scouring for a hiding place because even he was too slow to go out of her room un-noticed when Emily was quite near.

"Huh? Is anyone there?" Emily called, sounding much closer. Kidflash quickly zoomed inside her wardrobe in a flash. Emily entered, and looked at the wardrobe suspiciously.

"Is anyone there?" she repeated. "Don't tell me your one of those Boggarts from Harry Potter?" (I had to look that up, forgot the name).

"…" Kidflash didn't say anything. Emily shrugged and put down her camera which she had been holding and had gone un-noticed by Kidflash. She picked up her sketchbook and started drawing or to Kidflash it sounded like faint scratching. Kidflash then realised he had to get out sooner or later or he might 1) suffocate 2) die of boredom. Die of boredom is the worst, don't you think? Sighing as silently as he could, Kidflash sat comfortably in Emily's wardrobe because this was going to be awhile.

** ** ** ** **

After a few good old (and long), hours Kidflash found himself losing oxygen. Even the slightest movement of the wardrobe door would attract attention especially since it creaked. Without anymore choice Kidflash delve further into the wardrobe, quietly. _I wish Narnia was behind these doors_ he said to himself. He hid behind some clothes and took out his communicator.

"Kidflash calling anyone," Kidflash said quietly. Beast Boy came on to the screen.

"Hey Kidflash-!" Beast Boy was cut off by Kidflash.

"Not so loud!" Kidflash hissed. "I'm in Emily's wardrobe!"

"Oh sorry dude," Beast Boy whispered. "By the way, what's a bra doing on your head?" Beast Boy started sniggering and Kidflash, in horror, shook his head so the bra could fly somewhere else.

"Beast Boy, I need you to get Emily out of her room," Kidflash asked.

"Sure thing dude," Beast Boy acknowledged. The screen turned black and Kidflash put the communicator in his pocket. He froze at the sound of footsteps.

"Whoever's in there, come out now!" Emily's voice said which sounded so near. Kidflash quickly covered himself with clothes so he might not be seen. Emily opened the wardrobe door and Kidflash held his breath. If Emily saw him she'd be so mad! How would you like to find your boyfriend in your wardrobe? She turned to Kidflash direction. She leaned in to pick up one of her clothes…

"Hey Emily!" Beast Boy's voice hollered at her door. Emily swiftly turned away and shut the door. She quickly gathered up her paper and put it face down on a pile. Then she picked up the stationary and put it in a pencil pot and put her sketchbook under her bed.

"Come in!" she said, as soon as she finished her quick tidy up. Beast Boy entered with a large smile on his face and something behind his back.

"What's behind your back?" asked Emily.

"Oh just 2 two litres bottles of soda," Beast Boy said. He brought out two large bottle of soda like he had said.

"Ok…why?" asked Emily confused.

"Because Cyborg told me to dare you to drink this or he would find out why you were in your room all day." Beast Boy explained. Emily gasped.

"Why would he do that? And how?"

"Security camera and Kidflash is very worried about you," Beast Boy said simply. "Now you wanna drink it or not?"

"Um…okay," Emily said uncertainly. She'd do anything for everyone else not to find out her mysterious talent but Kidflash didn't know why. She started drinking the bottle and felt queasy after the first few gulps. A few minutes later…

"Beast Boy, I don't think I can do it," Emily said. She belched loudly. Beast Boy started laughing.

"Dude! Do that again in front of Cyborg!" Beast Boy laughed.

"Why?"

"You totally did the best burp in the universe! Come on!" Beast Boy said, and tugged her out of her room. He had lied in almost everything he had said apart from the 'best burp in the universe'. When they had gone, Kidflash used this has the ticket on the way out of her room.

** ** ** ** **

**In the common room/Ops room**

Cyborg and Robin were busy playing on the game station while Starfire watched and Raven read a book. Beast Boy who before had taken Emily out of her room for doing the biggest burp in the world (?) had come back in the common room, looking defeated.

"Dudes, I never knew Emily could be so strong!" he said flopping down on the couch.

"What did she do to you?" asked Raven.

"You don't wanna know," Beast Boy said. "Hey can I play now?"

"Why were you with Emily?" asked Starfire.

"Well Kidflash said he was stuck in Emily's room–"

"Wait, _what?_" Raven interrupted. "Why was he in Emily's room?" Beast Boy shrugged.

"I don't know! He told me to help him get out and I made Emily drink two 2 litres of soda and she made the coolest belch in the universe!" Beast Boy exaggerated. "Then I made her get out the room to show Cy, but she pulled away and ran off."

"…ok…" Raven acknowledged and went back to reading her book.

"Hey dudes! Can I play now?" Beast Boy asked.

"No," were the replies of Robin and Cyborg. Beast Boy sent a look to Starfire saying _Help me!_ Starfire took notice of Beast Boy's look and nodded. She slowly crept behind Robin who was playing avidly on the game controller. When she reached position, she started whispering something in Robin's ear which made him shocked and made him drop the controller. Beast Boy immediately snatched it and started playing against Cyborg who didn't really care who he was up against.

"What?" he gasped turning to Starfire. She smiled innocently.

"Sorry if I disturbed you boyfriend Robin," she said. Kidflash came rushing into the room like a cheetah with rocket-powered rollerblades while somehow bringing the rest of the titans into the room (apart from Emily)

"All humans listen to me!" Kidflash yelled. Starfire, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Raven, Aqualad and Kole attempted to leave.

"And you guys too!"

"But Kidflash, we are not human," Starfire pointed out.

"You're not?" asked Kidflash.

"No dude and neither are you!" Beast Boy said.

"Oh…right…" Kidflash scratched the back of his head. "_Everyone_ listen to me!" the others returned to their seats.

"I know why Emily's always in her room!" he shouted.

"Kidflash, you might not want to shout because then Emily might hear you," Bumble Bee said.

"Oh yeah," Kidflash said sheepishly. "Anyway, the reason Emily's always in her room is that she's great at drawing!"

"….ok…is that it?" Raven asked monotonously.

"No I mean she's _really _good! And she's got lots of pictures and stuff!" Kidflash explained.

"But why did she not tell us?" asked Starfire.

"Yeah, what's so bad about that?" Kole said.

"What's so bad about what?" someone asked. The Titans turned their heads to Emily who was standing there.

"Um…how long have you been standing there?" asked Kidflash, paling.

"Three seconds," Emily said drowsily. "And why are all you guys here? Is it movie night?"

"No, we were having a meeting," Robin started. He ignored the signs from Kidflash saying _Shut up! Don't tell her! _

"About what?" asked Emily, still sleepy.

"Why you are always in your room," Emily's eyes widened in shock.

"What? And do you know why?"

"Yes," Robin said.

"What? How do you know? Who told you?" Emily half-shouted. Everyone pointed to Kidflash.

"How did you find out?" Emily shouted.

"I went into your room and looked at your drawings…" Kidflash said, a bit scared by Emily's tone of voice.

"Why?"

"We were all worried about you! Why are you always in your room? Do drawings really mean that much to you?" Kidflash said.

"Yes! I love drawing!" Emily admitted.

"But Emily, you never told me of your new interest," Starfire said.

"I didn't because…I thought it would be stupid liking to draw," Emily sighed. "I didn't want you to make fun of me."

"Why would we make fun of you, Emily? We're your friends," Cyborg said.

"There's no reason to hide your talent," Aqualad said.

"Maybe you're right," Emily admitted. "So I'll tell you that I've always wanted by own art exhibit."

"Really?" asked Raven surprised.

"Yeah, and it sounds so stupid, but it's true. But that'll never happen," She said.

"Who said it wouldn't happen?" Robin said. Emily looked at him questionably.

** ** ** ** **

The next day Emily's dream (which by the way is NOT my dream) came true when the Titans decided to help Emily have her own art exhibit, especially after they had seen the drawings Emily had accomplished.

"Whoa dudette, are you Leonardo Da Vinci or something?" Beast Boy had complimented.

And for other reasons too. Anyway, Robin had contacted the art museum people (or whatever) to ask if Emily Snow would be able to present her best art at the museum. They were reluctant at first but after Emily had shown her own drawings, they had agreed. So Emily chose her favourite drawings from the help of Allie, Starfire and Raven and then decided to frame them to put them up on the wall. She was overjoyed and very glib* which seemed to pester some of the titans.

"Did I tell you that I'm going to have my own art exhibit?"

"Yeah, you did,"

"Oh! Sorry I forgot…but isn't it great?!"

"Errr…yeah,"

5 minutes later…

"I can't believe I'm going to have my own art exhibit!"

"Yes…me either,"

"Isn't it great? My own art on the wall where everyone can see it?"

"…yeah."

2 minutes later…

"I'm having my own art exhibit! I'm having my own art exhibit!"

"…argh!"

It went on like that for pretty much the rest of the day. When the time came for actually taking her paintings, Emily shut up and hardly talked. Additionally, Cyborg had some trouble fitting the paintings into his car or 'baby' as he had called it. Emily was driven to the art museum which she timidly entered, carrying truck loads of paintings. Starfire and Kidflash had gone along with her to carry the paintings…and for support. The head of the art museum was a short, stubby man which Emily swore she saw off a cartoon. And when I say short and stubby, I mean short and stubby.

"Hello Miss Snow, is it?" he said, his eyes looking almost directly above him.

"Yes, it's me again with my friend Starfire and boyfriend Kidflash," Emily introduced.

"Right…so we need you to help us where to put your wonderful art," the short, stubby man said. "Caretakers!" he snapped his fingers and three men appeared almost immediately with paint stained overalls.

"Yes sir?" they said in unison.

"Please help Miss. Snow with her art and hang up the art how she tells you to," the short, stubby man ordered.

"But what will my friends do?" asked Emily.

"They can leave," the short, stubby man said.

"Then what reason did we come for?" asked Starfire.

"I don't know, you didn't need to come," the short, stubby man said, quite rudely if you asked Starfire or Kidflash.

"Well ok then," Kidflash shrugged. "Bye Emily."

"Bye Emily, and I wish you luck in your art organizing!" Starfire said.

** ** ** ** **

**At Titans Tower**

Robin and Beast Boy were playing on the T.V. since Cyborg had gone to drop Starfire, Kidflash and Emily off. Raven was reading a book and it was Kole's turn to make dinner.

"How long do you think Emily is going to keep Kidflash and Starfire for?" asked Kole from the kitchen.

"Probably three hours," Beast Boy guessed.

_Knock Knock! _

"Somebody's at the door," Kole said. Three hands pointed at Beast Boy.

"Aw man," Beast Boy groaned. He sloped down the T-shaped front door and opened it. Kidflash, Cyborg and Starfire were standing there.

"Hey dudes, you're back early!" Beast Boy commented. "Where's Emily?"

"Her boss told us to leave," Kidflash said. "And that's good considering I want some steak now,"

"Hey! Don't you eat that steak!" Cyborg called after an already disappeared Kidflash. Cyborg mumbled something about that Kidflash was always taking his steak and left.

"Her boss seemed to be quite rude to us," Starfire commented.

"Don't worry Star, some people are rude like that," Beast Boy shrugged. They went back upstairs to the operations/common room where Beast Boy immediately went back to playing with Robin, who had not paused for Beast Boy.

"Hey Kidflash," Kole greeted who happened to be rummaging through the fridge for some steak. "Back so early?"

"Yeah, Emily's Boss didn't want us around," Kidflash said through mouthfuls of steak.

"Hey man, don't eat all of my beef steak!" Cyborg said suddenly, appearing out of nowhere.

"Why didn't you guys tell me we had steak? Then I wouldn't have made anything!" Kole said.

"Oh you want help, lil' lady?" Cyborg said. "I'm gonna make my beef special again and Kidflash can't have any!"

"Hey!" Kidflash said.

"You guys back already?" Robin said, while playing on the game station.

"Yes, Boss of Emily did not wish for us to stay," Starfire said. "And I do not know why."  
"Boss of Emily?" Kidflash questioned.

"Emily's Boss," Robin said. "Maybe he only wanted the artist to decide were the paintings should be."

"Maybe," Starfire nodded. A little later, the game ended.

"Oh yeah! I beat you!" Beast Boy mocked. "Oh yeah! I'm the winner! You're the loser! Oh yeah!"

"Shoot," Robin said.

"Do not be upset Robin, whoever loses or wins does not matter," Starfire reassured and kissed him on the cheek for no reason whatsoever. Maybe she likes him?

"That's so unfair!" Beast Boy moaned.

"What? You want Starfire to kiss you?" Raven asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm…Starfire…kissing me," Beast Boy said, playfully. Robin sent him a death glare which probably would've made Slade tremble.

""Maybe he only wanted the artist to decide were the paintings should be."

"Maybe," Starfire nodded. A little later, the game ended.

"Oh yeah! I beat you!" Beast Boy mocked. "Oh yeah! I'm the winner! You're the loser! Oh yeah!"

"Shoot," Robin said.

"Do not be upset Robin, whoever loses or wins does not matter," Starfire reassured and kissed him on the cheek for no reason whatsoever. Maybe she likes him?

"That's so unfair!" Beast Boy moaned.

"What? You want Starfire to kiss you?" Raven asked raising an eyebrow.

"Hmm…Starfire…kissing me," Beast Boy said, playfully. Robin sent him a death glare which probably would've made Slade tremble.

"Errr…I meant that why doesn't Raven kiss me when I lose?" Beast Boy pointed out. He turned to Raven. "Why don't you?"  
"My lips would get to tired because you lose a lot in games," Raven said. Cyborg sniggered.

"Oh come on! Kiss me now!" Beast Boy insisted.

"Oh yes Raven please show affection for your beau!" Starfire encouraged. Raven glared at her.

"Fine," she muttered. She leaned over and kissed Beast Boy's cheek. "Happy?"

"Very," he said. "But I need one here too!" he pointed to his lips.

"No," and Raven teleported.

"Aw not again!" Beast Boy left the common room to search for Raven.

** ** ** ** **

Later that day, after dinner, Emily and still not returned from the art museum. Beast Boy said she was probably still sorting out her art or her boss was probably making some tea for her (?) but Kidflash was not convinced (no one was). When everyone had gone to bed, Kidflash couldn't hold his curiosity any longer so he ZOOMED to the ops room. Would you mind if I started calling that that? He was shocked to see someone was already standing by the T.V. where they sent and received calls.

"Starfire, what are you doing here?" Kidflash asked surprised.

"I was preparing to contact Emily on why she has not yet arrived from the art museum. I am very worried," Starfire explained. _Of course_ Kidflash thought, _she worries about everyone!_

"Oh? Because I was too," Kidflash said.

"You were? Then let us do the calling of Emily," Starfire said. She started calling Emily's communicator. After ringing five times, Emily's countenance appeared on the screen.

"Hey guys!" she greeted.

"Ssh! Emily, why aren't you back home?" Kidflash asked.

"Oh…well…my boss was talking…" Emily started to explain her conversation before.

_Emily directed the three men to hang her still life painting in the direction she had indicated and while they were attempting to do that, Emily's boss went over to talk to her._

"_I see you're doing well," he said._

"_Errr…yes I am," Emily said._

"_Shame your art is so good," he said._

"_What?" Emily asked confused. "My art is not that good! And why is that a bad thing?"_

"_Yes, it isn't exactly impressive as the Mona Lisa," the boss agreed, which made Emily feel a bit annoyed. "But it's bad because your artwork has enough quality to be stolen."  
"Wh-what?" Emily said again, this time a bit shocked._

"_Oh yes, people try steal from here almost every night! We have lasers and security cameras to prevent that though." Emily relaxed. "But…" _

"_But what?" Emily asked._

"_But our lasers are down today and our security cameras too…some fault in the electricity around here so your paintings are in great danger but don't let that get to you." Emily's Boss said, and walked off leaving a scared Emily._

"So you're gonna stay there until the exhibition is over? Are you kidding me?" Kidflash gaped. "What are you gonna eat? You'll starve!"

"Kidflash, you get starved after two hours," Emily pointed out. "Maybe it would be wise of me not to take your opinion."

Kidflash nodded agreeing.

"Emily, it is foolish to stay there and watch your artwork!" Starfire insisted. "You must come back!"

"Starfire, my art is too precious for me to lose and at the exhibition I'll probably sell some of it and I'll bring the rest home."  
"Wait, you're selling? Why?" Kidflash asked.

"Well just to save up," Emily shrugged.

"For what?" Kidflash asked.

"I'm not going to live at Titans Tower forever you know. I'll probably go to University on Earth." Emily explained. "And you need to _pay _each year with _money_."

"Oh," Kidflash said sheepishly. "Right."

"Are you sure you wish to stay there?" Starfire asked.

"Positive. And you can't stop me," And Emily turned off the transmission.

** ** ** ** **

Emily cut off the transmission and slumped down onto the floor. She really didn't know why she was doing this. Would it really matter if one of her paintings got stolen? But what if it was her favourite one? What was her favourite? Had her boss been joking? Questions like these buzzed around her head like bees, stinging her at every opportunity. They died down after a while and finally Emily just sat there, waiting for any noise which may sound like someone broke in. Suddenly, she heard footsteps, and quickly stood up on the alert.

"Who's there?" she called into the darkness as all the lights were turned off.

"Miss. Snow it's me. What are you still doing here?" said a familiar voice which had actually caused her to stay.

"Waiting for someone to try to steal my paintings," Emily said.

"Oh ok. Bye," her boss shrugged and left without a second glance. Emily sat down yet again and continued anticipating an unwelcome arrival. Drowsiness started to overcome her until she fell into a deep sleep. She fell asleep too early as someone had entered the art museum a while later…

Emily woke up with a start. She looked around finding she was in the same spot as she was last night. She mentally told off herself for going to sleep when someone would have broken in. She looked around her seeing all of her paintings were intact. To the right of her was fine, the left, behind her…yep everyone was okay. But in front of her…

"Where's my still life painting?" Emily gasped. A big blank gap was opposite her a few metres away where one of her best artwork had disappeared!

"Where's my painting? Where's my painting?" she continuously asked herself, looking in every nook and cranny but found no luck. It had been stolen.

"Right…right…don't panic…panicking only makes it worse…" Emily reassured herself. "I need to call the titans!"  
Just then her communicator started ringing.

"Weird…" Emily mumbled and picked up her communicator.

"Emily! Where are you?" Robin was on the other side which looked like everyone else was there too.

"One of my paintings has been stolen!" Emily gasped.

"We heard someone broke into the art museum last night," Robin explained. "And all of us went to catch him but we couldn't find him anywhere."  
"You couldn't? Oh no this is bad…this is really bad," Emily muttered to herself. "When did you last see him?"  
"We last saw the crook at Jump City Bank," Robin said.

"Did you see what he looked like?"

"No it was too dark."

Emily rushed off, closing the call in search of the crook who had stole her art.

** ** ** ** **

Emily started flying over Jump City, in search of Jump City Bank. She found it after ten minutes which to her seemed too long. Quickly, she went inside and immediately to went one of the bankers working there.

"Hey, did someone come here last night and try to sell a painting?" Emily babbled.

"Let me check," the banker said. She started looking through some notes and so very slowly went down a list with her long, painted fingernails.

"Yes, a French Man wanted to sell a painting which I refused to buy since it was no good," the banker said.

"Gee, thanks," Emily mumbled annoyed. "Do you know where he went?"

"He didn't say a thing after that. Next please!" Emily exited the bank and thought where would a French Man go next?

"Well I'm stumped," Emily shrugged so she decided to go to the nearest French restaurant.

**At titans tower**

"Where'd Emily go?" asked Beast Boy.

"I think she went off to get the art stealing burglar," Kidflash said.

"Then let's help her find him," Robin said. "Titans go!" The Titans departed the building (apart from Allie) with their different ways of travelling. While everyone was on the move, Cyborg was wondering where on earth they were going, so through the communicator Cyborg asked Robin.

"Hey Rob, any idea where the crook might be? We can't just look all over the city."

"We should check Jump City Bank, see if they saw him."

** ** ** ** **

**With Emily**

Emily landed outside the nearest French restaurant in Jump City. In fact, it was the only restaurant in jump city. Don't blame me; blame the people who made Jump City. The French restaurant in fact was the same restaurant Emily, Kidflash, Speedy, Allie, Starfire and Robin went to on their blind dates, courteously of the girls. She entered and took in the lovely rich smell which made her hungry for French dining but she decided not to.

"Hello," she said to the receptionist. "Did you happen to see a French Man holding a large painting coming in here?"

"Yes," said the receptionist. Emily waited.

"Do you know where he is?" Emily asked.

"Yes, yes I do,"

"….where is he?"

"He doesn't want anyone to find him," the receptionist said.

"Well I'm his….his…girlfriend," Emily said, practically spitting the last part out.

"Oh, then I'll take you to him," the receptionist got our behind the desk. She walked through the restaurant until she reached a small booth.

"Here he is," she said and walked off without any further discussion. Emily opened the door to find…her art was on one of the chairs! In front of it was a glass with a bit of wine it and opposite the painting was….the French dude!

"Who are you and why do you have my painting?!" Emily said gobsmacked. The French man looked up and looked shocked to see someone had disturbed him.

"That ees the same question I van't to ask you!" the French man said.

"That's my painting! Why the heck do you have it?!" Emily shouted.  
"Eeet ees?" The French man sighed deeply. "I ave beeen caught."

"Yes you have, and why do you have my painting for the last time!"

"Vell…you see….I ave a couple of reasons vhy I ave you're painting….firsst…I ave no girlfriend…"

"I'm so surprised," Emily said sarcastically.

"Second! Thees painting is sooo magnificent! I fell in love with it….and it was just as beautiful to be my girlfriend," he explained.

"_What_?" Emily asked.

"I am not repeeting my self," the French man said.

"Ok first, the painting is a _boy_, second, it's way too beautiful for you and third, what's your name?" Emily said.

"My name is Le Blanc," Le Blanc said.

"Le Blanc? Isn't Blanc white in French?" asked Emily. He shrugged.

"Eet does not matter, I ave been caught red-handed," he said sighing.

"Yes, yes you have," Emily nodded.

"Before you send me to jail, vat is your name?" asked Le Blanc. "I vant to know so I may know the artist of this masterpiece!"

"Emily Snow. Now, I'm going to call the titans," Emily said.

"No no no no! The Teen Titans? No!" Le Blanc started pleading but Emily ignored him.

** ** ** ** **

"So are you gonna keep drawing when we get home?" asked Kidflash while Le Blanc was being put into the back of the police van. The other titans watched, just in case he didn't escape.

"Na, I got my dream so I'm just going to relax," Emily said smiling. Kidflash looked confused.

"It has? Your exhibit hasn't started yet," Kidflash said. Emily's eyes widened in shock.

"It hasn't!?" she gasped. She looked at her watch which she apparently had on. "Darn, five minutes left! Bye!" Emily ran off leaving the others.

"Where has Emily gone?" asked Starfire.

"She went off to her exhibit," Kidflash said.

"I do not hope she continues to pursue drawing in her room all day!" Starfire said.

"Na, she probably won't," Kidflash said.

"What makes you think that?" asked Starfire.

"She told me."

** ** ** ** **

Emily had not given up drawing and she continued to draw but not as frequently. The latest drawing she had done, she decided to give it as a present to somebody. So one day, she went into the city, carrying her painting, and started heading towards Jump City Police Station.

"Hello, I'm looking for Le Blanc?" asked Emily.

"What for?" asked the policeman.

"Just saying 'hi' and good luck in jail," Emily said.

"Are you his girlfriend and are you called Jennifer?" asked the Policeman.

"No, no I'm not. I'm Emily Snow and I'm an amateur artist and he stole one of my paintings," Emily explained.

"Right…why would you want to say hi?"

"Does it really matter?"

"Ok follow me," Emily was led past many jail cells and the jail occupants stared at her as she went past. It didn't seem like they had anything better to do. The Policeman stopped at a corner.

"He's down there," he pointed to his left.  
"Thanks," Emily nodded. She walked down the corridor and saw Le Blanc looking bored. He seemed to notice someone was coming so he said: "Jennifer? Ees that you?"

"No, it's me Emily," Emily said.

"Oh. Arre you here to breek me out?" asked Le Blanc hopefully.

"No, but I'm here to deliver a painting by me," Emily said.

"You are? That ees vonderful! Thank you!" Le Blanc said. Emily handed him the painting.

"I cannot vait to-," Le Blanc noticed the picture. It was of him, sitting in a lonely cell.

**OH MY GOSH I've finally posted a stupid chapter! Well a chapter…and the mistakes in words were deliberate! ****I am so so so so sorry that I haven't updated in months! **

**And everyone there's a contest now! Right, you know the Emily/kidflash pairing? I'm planning to break them up when Kidflash meets Jinx (he hasn't yet and the teen titans haven't gone to Tokyo either!) and we need your vote on this! Please review saying whether you want Emily/Kidflash together or you want Jinx/Kidflash…BUT! Jinx is not moving into titans tower!! Right now…**

**Please review for votes! I do not accept pms! **

**Thanks!  
**

**Emily Snow **


	26. What boys forget!

**Hey everyone! This chapter is all Allie Grayson style! We hope you like it! …this was a much quicker update than before. That's a good thing, right? **

It was THE day. The day when all girlfriends see if there boyfriends are the  
right guys or if they are well…..guys. The test!  
1st month anniversary

**Emily's room**

Emily woke up within the first beep of her alarm! Excited, happy and feeling elated, she took a quick but thorough shower (you need to smell nice), brushed her teeth white, brushed her hair and kept it loose. Then she got dressed into her normal attire and made her way to the ops/common room. (Might be either but same room).If that's a word. Anyway...t them! at'e Grayson style! We hop you like it! ...

**Starfire's room**

Starfire had already been up when her alarm started ringing. She had been up just waiting for the alarm to go off! She walked over and turned it off. She started looking for something to wear but we all know she was going to wear her normal purple (and revealing) uniform. But before, she did a shower then brushed her hair, did her make-up…wait! Starfire doesn't need makeup! He he! Then she made her way to the common room.

**Allie's room**

Allie's alarm went off and she moaned and looked at her calendar Mia and  
Gianna made for her. She looked at the picture of her and her sisters, smiled,  
and looked at the date. As soon as she saw it she jumped out of bed!!!! Ran  
into the bathroom took a shower, did her wave, brushed her teeth, did her make  
up, put her hair in a pony, and got dressed. She wore a pink tank top and  
white shorts. Then she walked out and looked at her feet and saw she had on  
her bunny slippers and slipped them of and threw them in her room before  
anyone could see them……Then she made HER way to the common like that  
didn't even happen…..

Emily was walking down the left hallway, Allie was in the middle, and  
Starfire was on the right.

** ** ** ** **

"HEY!!!!" they all said at once.

"Excited?" Emily asked.  
"Hell YES!!!!!" Allie yelped.  
"I am very excited also!!!" Starfire beamed. Allie turned her head to  
talk to Emily but hit Starfire with her pony.

"OW!!! Friend Allie why did you hit me with tail of pony!!!" Starfire  
yelped.

"Oh Sorry Star!" Allie said turning her head and hitting Emily.

"Allie!" Emily yelped.

"Sorry!!!!" She said as she AGAIN turned her head to Emily.

"Allie! Stop moving!!!" Emily and Starfire yelled as each of them held  
her head. Then they were double over laughing!!!!! They made their way to the  
common room and saw the boys playing video games???????? The girls gave each  
other a look that said well-I-guess-boys-still-need-there-morning-video-games.  
They got their breakfast and sat at the table.  
"So why do you think their still playing?" Emily asked.  
"Guys will be guys?" Allie asked.  
"I guess." Emily said as she playing with her foot loops why did she have  
foot loops? Because they rock!  
The girls finished their breakfast but still the boys played video games! The  
girls sighed. Allie went first.  
"Hi Speedy!" She said happily as she always did.  
"Hi" He said quickly. Allie frowned and turned around and pointed at  
Emily. Emily sighed and went up to guys.  
"Kidflash?" Emily asked.  
"Uh?" He asked.  
"Do you want to go something?" She asked.  
"Sure yea see ya." He answered. Emily huffed and turned to Starfire.  
"Hello Boyfriend Robin!" She yelped in her normal perky voice.  
"Morning Star." He answered.

Looking like that was as good as they were going to get the girls left and  
went to Starfire's room.

~~~~~~STARFIRE'S ROOM~~~~~~~~~~~

"He forgot how could he forget!" Starfire was in the middle of a melt  
down because Robin forgot.  
"Star clam down. Look Boys will be boys they still need their boy time even  
if they are as in love with you as Robin loves you." Emily explained.  
"Could you have said boys more in the statement?" Allie asked.  
"Maybe." Emily said shrugging.  
"Yes friend's you are right. Even on the happiest of days for a couple  
they still need their games of video! Thanks you friends I feel much  
better!" Starfire said as she walked out of the room.  
"So? They forgot?" Emily asked.  
"Yeah pretty much." Allie answered "When should we tell her?"  
"We shouldn't have she'll 1. She'll remember this is HER room and 2.  
It will click."  
"Really you sure?"  
"3…..2…..1…." Emily counted down.  
"You were WRONG!!!!!!!!!" Starfire shouted as she walked back in "They  
did forget!"  
"How do you Star?" Allie asked.  
"I asked Robin what today was." She answered  
"And?" Emily asked.  
"He said July, 19th!" Starfire yelped.  
"Oh……" Allie and Emily said at the same time.  
"I want payback!" Starfire hollered. Allie and Emily were taken back.  
Starfire and Payback?????  
"Um….you sure Star?" Allie asked.  
"Yes!" She answered.  
"Okay I have an idea but it's mean" Allie said.  
"Well what is it?" Emily asked.

When Allie was explaining the plan this is what the boys were doing.

~~~~~~~~~~Common room~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Aqualad and Kole walked into the Common JUST as Beast Boy was about to win a  
game. But then Kole screamed.  
"WHAT ARE YOU GUYS DOING!!!!!!" Kole yelped so loud Beast Boy dropped his  
controller and Robin took the lead to win the game! Speedy, Kidflash, and  
Beast Boy groaned.  
"Kole why in the sea did you yelp?" Aqualad asked.

"Them….not…..month!" Kole shouted.  
"Oh no not she's talking like Robin!" Speedy mumbled.  
"Kole what's wrong?" Robin asked.  
"Why aren't you guys with Allie, Starfire, and Emily!" Kole asked.  
"We were playing video games were going to hang with them later."  
Kidflash answered.  
"No no no! You see on your 1 month anniversary you don't play video  
games." She said as she nodded.  
All the boys just stood their in shock. Kole got bored of waiting for them to  
snap out of it so she and Aqualad left. Beast boy got bored of being beat by  
the computer so he went into the kitchen got some water and threw it the boys.

"HEY!" They hollered.  
"Well you guys were standing there like zombies because you forgot your 1st  
month anniversary." Beast boy explained.  
"What are we going to do?" Kidflash yelped to the sky.  
"One of us should talk to them." Robin said.  
"Your right Robin" Speedy said "So tell us how Star takes it."  
"WHAT! Why do I have to do it?" Robin asked.  
"You and Starfire are closest out of all of us." Kidflash said.  
"Yeah but she could blast me! Or throw me or something you know how she  
loves earth things!" Robin said running his fingers thought his hair  
"Speedy why don't you do it?"  
"WHAT? Why me?" Speedy asked.  
"Allie's the weakest out of the 3 girls." Kidflash explained.  
"Yeah but she has that stare and if I annoy her off I don't get kissed for  
like a week!"  
"Good maybe I could maybe look at my sister without seeing the back of your  
head!" Robin snapped.  
"Why can't Kidflash do it?" Speedy asked.  
"HELLO Emily has the same powers as Starfire duh!" Kidflash said.  
"But….but" Speedy started.  
"NO buts now go!" Robin ordered all leaders like.  
Speedy sighed got up and left.

`````````````Starfire's room`````````````````

"So?" Allie asked after she explained the plan.  
"Love it!" Emily said.  
"I think it will be very enjoyable." Starfire added.  
"Okay so when should we" Emily was cut off by a knocking sound.  
"Who is there?" Starfire asked.  
"Um hey Starfire its Speedy have you seen Allie?" Speedy asked.  
All the girls looked at each other.  
"Now!" They whispered.  
"I'm in here holding on a second." Allie answered as she got up and  
answered the door "Yes?"  
"Well um you see the guys and I were um" Speedy wasn't good at this.  
"Maybe you can get the guys tell us up at the pool. We want to swimming see  
you there." She said as she closed the door ever giving him time to answer.  
"Okay Star you make sure none goes up to roof , Emily you look at the  
swimsuits make sure mine is over pink in your world, Starfire's is Green so  
it brings out her eyes and your should be red." Allie finished.  
"What are you going to do?" Emily asked "Oh and why should mine be  
red?"  
"I'm giving orders duh." Allie said and then let out a giggle once she  
saw Emily's face "No I'm making the C.D. And yours should be red because  
of your hair. It's black and black and red just go together."  
"Oh I forgot about the C.D." Emily answered.  
"HOW ON EARTH CAN YOU FORGET ABOUT THE C.D its THE PONIT OF-"Allie was  
about to still rant but Starfire stopped her?  
"Friend maybe we should get the started so we can go do the swimming and  
not freeze." Starfire said looking out the window.  
"Ready set GO!" Emily yelped.

~~~~~~~~~~~STARFIRE~~~~~~~~~~

She was walking down the hallway with a sheet of paper with everyone's name  
on it BUT her, Allie, Emily, Speedy, Robin's, and Kidflash. She walked into  
the common to find Cyborg and Beast boy playing video games BIG surprise, Kole  
and Bee were making triple chocolate brownies, and Raven was what else in the  
corner reading.  
"HELLO FRIENDS I NEED YOU TO PLEASE LOOK AT ME!" She shouted. Everyone  
looked at her.  
"Emily, Allie, and I are going to tech the boys a lesson so we need you to  
please stay off the roof." Starfire explained.  
"Oh come on that they did can't be that bad I mean thing can be worked  
out." Beast boy said chucking.  
"What?" Starfire asked tilting her head.  
"Nothing just a BAD joke." Cyborg answered.  
"Oh. So?" She asked.  
"Sure we'll stay off the roof." Bee answered as she cracked an egg.  
"Thank you." She said she left. She exited and crossed off their names.  
She must get the whole list clipboard thing from Robin. As Starfire made her  
way around to everyone in the tower, Emily was looking at the swimsuits.

~~~~~~~~~~~~Emily~~~~~~~~~

"Okay Allie's over pinked? Yep! Star's green and is just hot enough to  
not kill Robin? Yes! And mine red? No." Emily answered herself. She was  
looking for a red suit but all she found was blue. She asked the other girls  
in the tower but none had a red suit. She sighed and walked to Allie's  
room.  
"Yes???" Allie sang though the door.  
"It's me." Emily answered.  
Allie opened the door and asked what's wrong?  
"I don't have a red suit." Emily answered.  
"I didn't I tell you? Star got you at the mall. On your bed." Allie  
said confused.  
"You mean the ones with the all the clothes on it?" Emily asked.  
Allie giggled as she shut her door.  
Emily walked back to her room and found the red bathing suit, as Allie  
working on the C.D.

~~~~~~~~Allie~~~~~~~~~~

Allie was looking thought all her songs and made a playlist of break up songs  
but she couldn't find her Taylor Swift C.D, Fearless. She was searching her  
iTunes for 5 min then looked though all her Cads. Then she looked though all  
of her DVD cases and found it in the last one, Twilight.  
"Of course!" She mumbled as she put the C.D into the computer drive,  
added it to her iTunes, and put it on the playlist. Allie looked over the  
songs

Don't come crying to me KSM  
Best Days of Your Life Kellie Pickler  
Here We Go Again Demi Lovato  
Forever and Always Taylor Swift  
I'm a Gummy Bear Gummibar

"Ops." She said as she removed I'm a Gummy Bear and looked though the  
list to make she didn't have any other non-break up songs. After she done  
she smile and burned the C.D.

~~~~~~~~Roof~~~~~~~~~~~~

The girls were up on the roof, in the pool, and having fun by the time the  
boys got up they looked like they were in court and as guilt as hell.  
But the loosened when they saw the girls smiling. Maybe they weren't angry at them!  
"Hey guys!" Emily called.  
"Come in!" Starfire insisted.  
"But first, Robin go over to the stereo I made a C.D it's in just hit the  
play button. Robin nodded and walked over while Speedy and Kidflash jumped in.  
The 1st song was Picture to Burn by Taylor Swift. Robin, Speedy, and Kidflash  
tinned up again.  
"I love that song!" Allie yelped just before she went under.  
"Yea it really helps get over I break up." Emily added.  
"Oh did you see the video of music? I loved how she messed up his house it  
was so funny!" Starfire giggled.  
"I know! I would so do that to my ex." Allie said giggling.  
The next songs didn't help the boys AT ALL! They were ALL break up songs!  
AND the girls would make a comment after everyone. Finally everyone got out  
and Emily asked Kidflash to get the C.D while they dried off because he just  
ran around the pool a few and ta da! He's dire. Kidflash walked over to the  
stereo and press eject when the C.D came out he dropped it.  
"Kidflash!" Allie yelped "That took me all day to make now it's  
wet!"  
"Um Sorry." He said quickly as he picked it up. He run over to the guys  
and showed them and all their eyes bugged out.  
On the C.D was Getting over K.R.S and broken hearts all over it. Speedy and  
Kidflash were still in shock. Unlike Robin him being the leader of the teen  
titans……..ran out, went to his room, and cried.  
"Well not we were planning on but okay." Emily said as she looked at the  
door.  
"Anything you would like to say?" Allie asked hand on her hips.  
"SORRY!!!!" Kidflash and Speedy but yelled.  
"Were guys we don't keep track of that stuff!" Speedy yelped.  
"Yeah! And I have the brain of a mouse you know that!" Kidflash yelled.  
They were talking as fast as Mia and Gianna they did stop when Allie, Emily,  
and Starfire were laughing so hard they had to hold on the lawn chairs to hold  
them up.  
"What are you doing?" They both asked.  
"We…We…tricked you!" Allie giggled out.  
"Yeah…were…n-not…break up with you!" Emily added laughing.  
"It…was...so you would….n-never forget this again." Starfire said  
trying to breath.  
"But…..but…..but." They both said.  
"I suppose I should go get Robin yes?" Starfire asked. Emily and Allie  
nodded.

~~~~~~~~~~~Robin's room~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Robin was under his blanket on his bed, crying, while holding a teddy bear.  
Someone knocked on the door. He wiped his eyes with his gloves and sniffed.  
"Come in." He called trying to sound all "leaderly". If that's a word. Anyway...  
"Hello Boyfriend Robin." Starfire said as she came in.  
"Boyfriend?" Robin asked.  
"Yes it was just a trick to teach you lesson for forgetting our anniversary  
of month 1." She explained.  
"So there still any 'us'?" He asked.  
Starfire silenced him with a kiss.  
And from that day on the boys NEVER forgot that day……until the month  
after.

**Robin crying…well…that was not my idea…:) Please review! I'm trying to reach 100!**

**And the little competition results is…kidflash/jinx! **

**I am so glad though some of you guys like Emily/kidflash! **

**Bye!  
**

**Emily Snow **


	27. Why did you leave?

**Right…chapter 27****. This is a bb/rae chapter for all you bbrae fans! Please review! You know, even though its way past Halloween I really should've done a Halloween chapter, don't you think? Oh well. Perhaps I'll do one…In February…**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the teen Titans….sorry I didn't say this before! **

…_And the dark knight ran swiftly through the prickly branches of the forest, hiding from the monster of which he had fled from. He was no coward even though he was fleeing but his trusty sword had been lost in a dangerous battle which almost cost him his life. His hopes of escaping crushed when his feet caught a tree's root, just waiting to trip someone up in their last hours. Panting and gasping, the knight attempted to get up but the sound of large feet froze him until they came nearer, and nearer and nearer until almost all his breath had left him and his e__yes drifted up towards the most-_

"Raven! Hey! Dinner time!" Beast Boy called, while knocking on Raven's door. Annoyed, Raven placed a bookmark where she had left off and shut the book. Why must Beast Boy always interrupt at a cliffhanger? What really annoyed Raven was that he'd been doing that a lot lately and some for silly reasons. And Raven couldn't understand why. But, anyway, Beast Boy was hard to understand. Raven got up and her door opened as she approached it.

"You don't need to shout," Raven said in her usual voice.

"Well I thought you were sleeping since you were so quiet," Beast Boy said sheepishly. "And you've been in your room a lot."

"And? I'm just reading a book," Raven said as they walked to the ops room.

"But you don't read in the ops room anymore like you used to," Beast Boy said.

"How come you're so…caring all of a sudden?" asked Raven surprised.

"You're my girlfriend Rae, and I love you," Beast Boy said sincerely. Raven sighed.

"That would have been a lot more profound with out 'Rae'," Raven said.

"Hey, _Raven_, at least I'm a bit more sensible now!" Beast Boy said.

"You are? Then why do you keep asking if I want to play video games with you?" Raven pointed out.

"Oh…well err…apart from that," Beast Boy said sheepishly. They reached the ops room were most people were waiting (Robin and Starfire were on their date).

"We always wait for you," Allie joked.

"Yes, and I am very glad for that," Raven said sarcastically. She looked down on the plates on the middle of the table. "Pizza?"

"Yep, with quadruple pepperoni and peppers!" Cyborg said enthusiastically. He took a large bite out of his slice of pizza which was larger than everyone else's.

"Aren't you going to have any?" asked Speedy, indicating Raven's empty plate.

"No, we have pizza every day," Raven said.

"And?"

"I'm sick of it,"

Cyborg spat out the pizza he was eating.

"Say _what?!"_ Cyborg shouted. "You're joking!"

"Do I look like I'm joking?" asked Raven, raising an eyebrow.

"You never look like you're joking," Kidflash sniggered.

"But you can't get sick of pizza!" Cyborg insisted.

"Yes you can!" Beast Boy said. "But if it's tofu pizza…"

"Do you guys mind if I leave?" asked Raven.

"You've got to have something, Raven," Robin said.

"You do not wish to be the 'starving' all night!" Starfire said indignantly.

"How can I starve, when I'm not hungry?" asked Raven. She got up. "The next time I eat is when someone actually cooks the meal."

And she left. Without anyone noticing, Beast Boy followed her.

"…she's got a point," Emily said. "Why don't we eat our own meals?"  
"Because pizza's better for you!" Kidflash said.

"What? No it's not!"

"Yeah! It's good for your soul!"

"….you got that off that yellow sponge show didn't you?" asked Emily.

"…maybe," Kidflash said indifferently. "And it's called SpongeBob Squarepants!"

"Kole I always see you cooking, how come we don't eat what you make?" asked Allie.

"…I keep burning it," Kole said sheepishly.

"So none of us can cook?" asked Aqualad.

"I can!" Cyborg said. "But pizza is just too awesome to pass!"

"Right…" Aqualad said slowly.

"Maybe we should eat healthier foods," Robin said. "We should be good role models for the kids."

"What kids?" asked Kidflash.

"Kids of Jump City,"

"You know what? You're right! Let's say from tomorrow we start eating healthier foods?" suggested Bumble Bee.

"I object!" Cyborg and Kidflash said in unison, standing up.

"How can you object? This isn't law," Aqualad pointed out.

"Yes, but this is a meeting!" Kidflash said.

"And we're disagreeing with your decision!" Cyborg added. "How can you guys turn down pizza?!"

"Just sit down Sparky, before I break up with ya," Bumble Bee teased. Cyborg obediently sat down.

"Well I'm not going to sit down, because I love burgers and fries and pizza and I'm not giving them away!" Kidflash declared.

"Go along with our plan or I'll burn all the fast food restauraunts," Emily said.

"You wouldn't!" Kidflash said in horror.

"I would!"

"Fine, I'm in," Kidflash said grumpily. "But on one condition!"

"What's that?" Robin asked. Kidflash rubbed his hands together evilly.

"You'll see!"

**With Raven**

"Hey Raven! Wait up!" called Beast Boy. Sighing, Raven turned around.

"What is it?"

"Why don't you want pizza?" asked Beast Boy.

"Because I'm tired of it," Raven said. "I told you that."

"Oh…but you need food!" Beast Boy said. "So would you like to share some tofu with me?"

Raven thought back to the last tofu eating incident.

"No," she answered.

"Please?"

"Beast Boy, why are you always so concerned all the time?" asked Raven.

"Well you're my girlfriend and-"

"Yes, but that doesn't mean you need to know what I'm doing every second of the day," Raven pointed out. "Now I want to be alone."

Raven teleported, leaving Beast Boy by himself.

** ** ** ** **

Raven felt guilty when she reappeared in her bedroom. Beast Boy was only trying to be caring! Why should he stop him? _But he's been really annoying_ Raven thought. And she had no idea why he had suddenly been so concerned! Raven thought about this as she picked up her (fat) book up again and resumed to her reading.

_The most scary, hollow looking eyes he had ever seen. His leg was in pain and it would not obey its owner's pleading orders. The beast lowered his head, so slowly it made the Knight feel even worse has he dreaded his painful death. The beast's teeth were yellow with rot and his breath was extremely warm which made the Knight feel exceptionally sick. And the beast opened it's…_

Raven opened her eyes. She had fallen asleep whilst reading her book she had concluded. She changed into her normal superhero awesome great superior uniform (um…) and left her bedroom. She remembered shutting the book and thinking about Beast Boy's behaviour. She wasn't exactly the curious type but she didn't ignore everything either. She needed to know why Beast Boy was acting like he did so she decided she might poke around his bedroom, without permission.

"Maybe I should bring a gas mask with me too," Raven said to herself. While in her thoughts, she had reached the common room/ops room all too soon (her bedroom is on the top floor, I think, of Titans tower) and entered. Today Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing on the Play station and Bumble bee was watching for no apparent reason. Speedy was brushing his hair yet again and Starfire was trying to cook something edible-sorry, inedible. Robin had turned his stereo up to full so rap music burst through the speakers. Seeing Beast Boy was well away from his room, Raven left. Beast Boy noticed all too soon.

"Hey, did you see Raven?" asked Beast Boy, looking at the door.

"No, and you just crashed," Cyborg said. Beast Boy had a questioning look but then looked at the game.

"Aw dude!" Beast Boy moaned as CYBORG WINS flashed across the screen.

"You lose again?" Speedy laughed.

"Don't remind me," Beast Boy muttered. "You're turn, Bee." Beast Boy threw the controller at Bumble Bee which she caught.

"I'm going to see Raven," Beast Boy said.

"Why man, you've been checking on her all the time," Cyborg commented.

"So what dude?" Beast Boy said as he left.

"Man, he cares too much about Raven," Cyborg said his eyes focused on the screen.

"Or maybe he's being a good boyfriend," Bumble Bee said. "You should try to be like him."

"What? Come on Bee, you don't want someone watching you every minute of the day!"

"…good point."

** ** ** ** ** **

Raven walked quietly to Beast Boy's room, forgetting the gas mask but she'll live (hopefully). Raven entered his room when he reached his door and was attacked by a huge gust of a horrible smell. Raven winced.

"Nice," Raven said sarcastically. She looked around and gingerly picked up some of Beast Boy's rubbish but when she saw something move, she decided to use her telekinesis for that job instead. After a few minutes, Raven found nothing. She was all about to give up when she noticed an unfamiliar magazine lying on the floor where a huge pile of dirty laundry was before. She picked it up and started flipping through it.

"New games…soccer games…fashion…hi-tech….relationships…Relationships!" Raven opened the spot where it had said 'Relationships' and started reading. All her questions were answered when she saw this page:

_Got a girlfriend? Boyfriend? You do! Great! Well, this magazine will help you just how to be the best girlfriend/boyfriend ever! But first, you need to check you're compatibility! Do the questionnaire __and send it to us and we'll send you feedback as soon as possible! (Usually takes about 1-52 weeks) _

_-Insert filled out questionnaire here-_

_Reply: Whoa dude, ya have 0% compatibility with that lady! C'mon, funny mixed with dark doesn't work! Didn't you're momma tell ya that? Now, if ya want to stay with that lady, make sure ya spend tons of time with her and she'll be stickin' with you for a long time! Have fun! _

"This explains everything," Raven muttered. She was about to teleport out of the room, until someone's voice interrupted her.

"Raven?" asked a questioning voice. Raven turned her head to see Beast Boy standing in the hallway. Raven swore mentally when she saw him.

"What are you doing here? Have you snooping around my stuff?" Beast Boy asked.

"…" Raven didn't reply.

"Hey! Have you been reading that magazine?" asked Beast Boy horrified.

"Yes, I have Beast Boy and don't listen to these weirdos," Raven said. "And up to fifty-two weeks to arrive with a reply?"

"Raven, I'm pretty sure they're right," Beast Boy said defensively.

"What proof?"

"Oh…well…they have their own magazine I'm pretty sure they know what they're talking about!" Beast Boy said.

"No they don't! It's pointless Beast Boy and it seems to me like Cyborg wrote it," Raven said.

"Hey! Don't go accusing Cyborg!" Beast Boy said.

"I was not, I'm only telling you to stop listening to some random geeks that have their own magazine!" Raven said, her voice getting louder.

"You can't tell me what to do!"

"But I'm trying to help you!"

"I'm trying to make our relationship last for a long time!"  
"Our relationship _won't _last for a long time if you keep acting the way you are!" Raven shouted.

"You mean that?" asked Beast Boy, suddenly all quiet.

"Yes, now stop following advice from paper or it's over." Raven said, not really thinking about what she was saying. Then she teleported, leaving Beast Boy in shock.

** ** ** ** **

Raven sat on her bed straight as she got into her room. She hadn't really meant the stuff she had just said. Apart from the random geeks part…

"I wish I hadn't said any of that," said Raven, quite unlike her character. Perhaps Beast Boy knew she was joking? No of course not, why would he understand that? She had sounded so convincing, he was surely thinking about cancelling the subscription for the magazine? Raven fell onto her back, her hair spread out as she landed. She stayed silent for a few minutes until someone appeared in her room. Raven jumped as she lifted her head to examine the arrival. Brown clothing…Hoods…the symbol of Azarath…

"What are you doing here?!" Raven half-shrieked. She hadn't seen those monks in ages.

"Raven…" said the monk softly. "It has been a long time…" the monk was somber and not smiling. Raven was shocked. She couldn't remember the last time she had seen the monks since she was a child.

"We have disturbing news. You're mother is in grave danger of-,"

"-Trigon," Raven said, practically spitting out her father's name.

"No,"

Oh.

"Why is she in grave danger then?" asked Raven.

"The Dark Lords of Azarath have captured your mother for a reason unknown," said the monk.

"Why don't you know?" asked Raven, a little loudly this time.

"We have no idea why the Dark Lords have captured your mother in captivity. But we need your help as your powers are extremely rare and will give us more of a chance of saving her."

"Don't the Monk of Azarath have control over the Dark Lords?" asked Raven. (If any of you are wondering, which you're probably not, I'm not talking about Voldemort).

"You have been away for too long," said the monk.

"But I only visited Azarath last y-,"

"Hush. We must depart as soon as possible. Please take my hand." The monk held out his hand.

"Shouldn't I tell my friends were I'm going? They will probably be wondering," Raven asked. She wanted to leave now, as her mother may be struggling this very minute. The monk nodded and a confused but willing Raven wasted no time and left her room.

** ** ** ** **

"EAT! EAT! EAT!" Allie, Speedy, Cyborg, Emily, Kole and Aqualad were all yelling at Kidflash who was pushing down a large, baguette sized sandwich down his throat. The only people who weren't yelling were Starfire, Bumble Bee and Robin who were watching.

"Why are the forcing Kidflash to eat a sandwich without doing the chewing? He might choke!" Starfire asked.

"Everyone dared him to eat it so he agreed," Robin explained.

"Oh. Perhaps when he does choke I shall do the Heimlich maneuver on him, yes? I have recently learnt how to do that when someone is choking," Starfire said.

"OK…" Robin said weakly wondering what would happen if Starfire did do the Heimlich maneuver on Kidflash…especially with her alien strength.

"Don't worry about doing that Starfire, if he starts choking, I'll know how to handle it," Bumble Bee said reassuringly.

"EAT! EAT! EAT!" Kidflash was almost finished.

"I'm leaving," Raven's voice rang through the common room as she said it, which caused Kidflash to actually choke.

"COUGH!" Kidflash coughed.

"Oh no! I shall help you Kidflash!" Starfire declared as she got ready to do the maneuver. Everyone else saw what she was about to do, so they grabbed her by the arms and hauled her away before she cracked Kidflash's ribs.

"I knew this was going to happen! Y'all move out the way," Bumble Bee said and walked over to Kidflash and said to his ear: "Hey Kidflash, all the fast food restaurants in the world have shut down because it's unhealthy," Kidflash spit out his sandwich immediately.

"WHAT?!"

"Works like a charm," Bumble Bee smiled. She turned to Raven, her smile disappearing. "Why are you leaving?"  
"I have to go to Azarath and defeat the Dark Lords," Raven said.

"Who?" everyone questioned.

"Criminals who wreck many cities of Azarath and sometimes cause uproars and destroy many people's lives, mentally and physically."

"Who?"  
"They love making people's lives miserable,"

"Who?"

"Bad people,"

"Oh…"

Raven sighed at her friend's lack of understanding.

"So you have to go then Raven?" Robin asked.

"Yes, and the monk told me we need to go as soon as possible,"

"Monk? What monk! I didn't let any monks in this tower!" Cyborg said.

"He just appeared," Raven said. As soon as she said that, the monk appeared in the common room. Wow, great timing dude!

"Whoa!" Speedy jumped. "Man!"

"Raven, have you finished telling them yet?"

"Raven, what's a monk doing in our tower?" asked Allie.

"Ah, I see they don't know much about you're past, Raven. Let us go now,"

"You're going _now_?" Bumble Bee exclaimed.

"Yes…now…bye," Raven said feebly and she teleported with the brown-cloaked monk.

Everyone went quiet.

"….So…anyone want to see me eat a metre long sandwich again?" Kidflash asked, breaking the silence. Instead of people agreeing, they all departed and started mumbling about some things Kidflash couldn't comprehend (not that he's stupid or anything). Just as everyone else left, Beast boy came crashing in.

"Dudes, I heard that Kidflash was going to eat a-," Beast Boy looked around the almost lifeless room. "Where's everyone gone?"

"I dunno, but Raven was saying she was going to fight some Dark Lords in Azarath and she left," Kidflash said.

"What?!"

"Didn't you hear me? I said Raven-,"

"I heard you," Beast Boy said. "Why? Can't she get those people from Azarath or something to fight them?"

Kidflash shrugged.

"I'm not an Azarathian expert you know," Kidflash said matter-of-factly and started eating his sandwich.

"I'm serious Kidflash-"

Kidflash spat out his food, again.

"You're _serious?_ Man, I didn't think that was possible!" Kidflash joked.

"Dude, I mean it! Why didn't she tell me?" asked Beast Boy. Kidflash shrugged.

"I dunno, she didn't say anything about you," Kidflash said.

"Oh," Beast Boy felt deflated. Raven had just left to fight some dark lord thingies and she didn't even tell him? It might be dangerous!

"I'm going to help her," Beast Boy declared. He started to go to the door then halted.

"Um…do you know the address for Azarath?"

"Sure," Kidflash nodded. "It's in the City of Nowhere, on the town of Unknown, on the street of Nothing, number not-real, room-,"  
"Dude, I get it! You don't know where."

** ** ** ** **

After the unsuccessful attempt to find out how to get Azarath, courtesy of Kidflash, Beast Boy asked Cyborg if he had driven anywhere called Azarath.

"BB, do you have a brain? Azarath isn't a _town_!"

"What is it then?"

"…I don't know, Raven doesn't tell me this stuff!"

"…thanks a lot."

So he asked Starfire if she had passed any planet called Azarath.

"Beast Boy, you are most funny. Azarath is not a _planet_!"

"What is it then, Star?"  
"…I do not know, Raven never told me where it was."

"…ok, thanks…"

So he asked Bumble Bee if she had ever visited Azarath.

"Beast Boy, are you nuts? I've never visited _Azarath_!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure! Then I would've met Raven way before you guys!"

"…right…fine then."

So he asked Allie if she had met any Azarathians from California.

"Beast Boy, are you joking? Of course I haven't met any Azarathians from _California_!"

"Do you know any?"  
"Yes I do and her name's Raven! If I did know any Azarathians I would've told Raven!"

"…ok…bye."

So he asked Robin if he knew any bad guys from Azarath.

"Beast Boy, don't be stupid. I've never fought any Azarathian _bad guys_!"

"Where are some?"

"I don't know Beast Boy! Raven would've known and fought them herself anyway."  
"…ok…"

So he asked Emily if she had any Azarathian friends.

"Beast Boy, don't you know? Raven's my only Azarathian _friend_!"

"Do you know anyone Azarathian, other than Raven?"

"No, then I would've told Raven!"

"…ok, right…thanks."

So he asked Kole if she had met any Azarathian cavemen.

"Beast Boy, you're hilarious! I don't think there were Azarathian _cavemen_!"

"Are you sure?"

"Yes I'm sure, and I checked with Raven anyway."

"…Ok…um…bye."

So he asked Aqualad if he knew any Azarathian mermaids.

"Beast Boy, what are you talking about? I don't think there are Azarathian _mermaids_!"

"What about mermen?"  
"…No, there aren't any mermen either! Raven would've told you anything like that anyway!"

"Ok, bye then."

So he asked Speedy if he had gone out with any Azarathian girls.

"Beast boy, what the heck?! I will never go out with Azarathian _girls_!"

"Why not?"

"…Because Raven's the only one I know. And I will never cheat on-"

"Raven." Beast Boy finished. "Dude this is useless! This is some random never ending kid story with the pattern all the way through!" Beast Boy started scrunching up his hair in frustration. He started walking off. "You'll think if you lived with a half-robot, an alien, a bumble bee, a normal girl, a karate boy, a part-normal girl, a girl from underground, a Olympic standard swimmer, a archer and a fast runner you'd get _some _clues. But instead I get a lousy kid story." Beast Boy mumbled to himself. He came across to Raven's door.

"Desperate calls for desperate measures." He crashed in and looked around greedily for any sign of a map to Azarath. He started looking through Raven's books which some appeared to be dusty. Some were written in German, some in Sanskrit, some in this funny symbol language (runes) and some in English which Beast Boy started skim through. In the middle of his research he stopped flipping through the pages so they all halted suddenly, breaking the laws of physics.

"Dude, why am I doing this! I should be looking for what Dark Lords are!" Beast Boy threw the book he was holding, out the window so consequently a meowing sound was heard. Then he got another book and resumed reading.

** ** ** ** **

"Have you seen BB? He's not in his room," Cyborg asked while all the Titans were eating dinner (pizza again).

"You checked?" Speedy spluttered.  
"Well, I needed a gas mask, one of those spaceman suit thingies and some air freshener," Cyborg said.

"Did you call on his communicator?" Robin asked.

"No because pizza arrived!" Cyborg said.

"…right, so you'll ditch finding you're friend for pizza?" asked Robin raising an eyebrow, or part of his mask.

"Well…no…look I'll call BB now ok?" Cyborg said, defeated. He got out his arm and started saying Beast Boy's name. No reply.

"He's not answering," Cyborg said.

"He's not?" Robin said.

"No,"

"Ok team, let's all look for Beast Boy!" Everyone nodded and exited the common room.

"What about dinner?" Kidflash said, pointing at the pizza. Emily grabbed him by the shoulders and hauled him out the door.

** ** ** ** **

"What was that noise?" Beast Boy moaned as he opened his eyes. He had fallen asleep while looking through Raven's books. No surprise there. And look! He had been drooling! No surprise there either.

"Friend! I am most pleased that you have awoken from you're slumber," Starfire said brightly.

"Starfire?! What are you doing here?" yelped Beast Boy standing up.

"You were not answering you're communicator so Robin decided to send out the 'search party' and I have found you first!" Starfire explained. "And what are you doing here?"

"When did_ you_ come here?"

"One minute ago."

"Right…well since you're here Starfire, do you have any idea what Dark Lords are?" asked Beast Boy.

"Yes, Raven told me they were dangerous spirits of Azarath which used to be controlled by the powerful monks of Azarath, but very recently got lost from their grasp and have escaped causing havoc in Azarath," Starfire explained with detail.

"Raven told you that?" Beast Boy gaped. He felt slightly hurt. "Why didn't she tell me?"

"I do not know…perhaps she thought you were not worthy enough?" suggested Starfire.

"But I'm her _boyfriend_!" Beast Boy said. "Why didn't she tell me?!" Beast Boy felt angry mixed with hurt now.

"Please do not ask me these difficult questions Beast Boy. I cannot read Raven's mind." Starfire said firmly. Just then, the rest of the Titans came in.

"Man, what are you guys doing here? This is Raven's room!" Cyborg asked, adding some slight 'worried' tone on the last bit.

"Beast Boy, why are you here? We were looking for you for ages!" Bumble Bee exclaimed.

"You weren't answering you're communicator!" Emily said.

"You could've been in danger!"

"Guys!" Beast Boy interrupted their rants. "When and why did Raven leave?"

"I thought I told you!" Kidflash said indignantly.

"But…but…" Beas Boy couldn't think of words.

"Look, I'm sorry Raven didn't tell you were she was going-," Robin started, but Beast Boy interrupted him.

"Don't say anything," Beast boy said coldly, and pushed past people to exit the room. When he was gone, Emily sighed.

"Poor little guy."

** ** ** ** **

Beast Boy threw himself onto his (unhygienic) bed and just stayed there. He kept thinking everything over. How come he suddenly felt really angry at Raven? Then it came to him; Raven had departed without a goodbye to him. Maybe she had been lying? She just left because she was tired of Beast Boy? Maybe she had another boyfriend in Azarath…she was probably spending time with him now…

Beast Boy attempted to punch his pillow in anger but missed and it the bed rail instead. Is eyes welled up in pain and sadness and confusion.

"…Man…why is having a girlfriend so difficult?" Beast Boy muttered, while his hand went red. He looked over to his alarm clock (The Alarm Clock 4000! The sequel to The Alarm Clock 3000! With the alarm a 100 times louder!)

(Hey! Do you mind not advertising in the middle of a story?!)

(Oh…sorry…)

(Anyway…)

Beast Boy sighed deeply and decided maybe he should sleep…it would pass the night more quickly.

** ** ** ** **

Beast Boy woke up reluctantly as his alarm clock went off. And it was _really_ loud. Really. Beast Boy got up, while putting ear plugs in his ears, and went over to his alarm clock to turn it off.

"Ahh…" Beast Boy sighed at the sudden quietness. Then he thought back from yesterday and his heart plummeted. He decided he won't go out again a while and he wasn't that hungry anyway. Groaning, he fell onto his bed again, all prepared to sleep for another week or so when another alarm went off.

"Darn," Beast Boy muttered and sloped out of bed and out the door.

** ** ** ** **

All the Titans approached the scenes of the attack. Plasmus was wrecking the High Street yet again, putting innocent shoppers in great danger. As always, the Titans arrived in time and expected this was going to be quite easy as there was much more people than usual.

"TITANS GO!" Robin yelled, and all the titans sprung into action, using their powers effectively to take down the 'giant zit' as Robin had called him a few years ago. How rude! Anyway, while they were fighting and people were escaping the chaos of wrecked buildings and cars, Beast Boy still hadn't arrived.

"Look at those big people kill that glob of goo!" a little girl said to her mother.

"Honey, don't use 'kill'. It's a very bad word." Said the mother, sweetly.

"But how come you always say 'I'll kill dad for not doing the dishes again?'"

"Oh look, honey we should leave this place before we get hurt!" her mother said, completely ignoring what her daughter said. They started to leave (and a car smashed into the place they just were) when the little girl stopped.

"Where's the green boy?" she said.

"Oh honey, there's no such thing as a 'green boy'." Her mother said and started tugging her arm.

"Yes there is! His name's Beast Boy!" the girl insisted.

"Ok fine there is a green boy! Let's go now!" the mother said, almost desperately and started running away with her girl behind her.

"Oh look there he is!" the girl pointed (while running) at Beast boy, who appeared looking expressionless. None of the titans noticed Beast Boy was there until Emily came flying threw the air and landed on the concrete, next to Beast Boy.

"Ow, stupid little- oh hey!" Emily attempted a smile at Beast Boy. Beast Boy didn't say anything. Three more titans (Starfire, Bumble Bee and Kole) came out of a now huge and gloopy plasmus.

"Yuck! This is so gross y'all!" Bumble Bee moaned as she looked at the maroon colour goo.

"Well at least this has been one of your first times to fight Plasmus," Starfire pointed out. "Do you wish to know how many times I have been forced to take a shower because of him?"

"This is gross," Kole said, shivering. "And no thanks."

"Oh hello Beast Boy!" Starfire said (noticing Beast Boy), smiling a pretend smile at him. The other girls noticed too.

"Oh hi," they were a bit doubtful about how Beast Boy was going to react after his performance earlier. Then Robin appeared on the concrete with a loud crash.

"Yuck….Raven would've finished him off by now…oh…um…hi," Robin hadn't realised Beast Boy was there.

"No we don't," he said and started running towards plasmus while morphing into a Rhinoceros. He charged into Plasmus' stomach which threw him off. Then, he morphed into an eagle and crashed down as a large mammoth (no, not the bad guy!).

Plasmus yelled with pain and all the goo started diluting into a nearby drain leaving a sleeping man yet again. All the Titans had now acknowledged Beast Boy's arrival and they all stood there, gaping. When was the last time Beast Boy had fought like that?

"Looks like we're done," Beast Boy said flew off, after morphing into an eagle. Silence rang through the Titans.

"Bit upset, isn't he?" Kidflash said, stating the obvious.

** ** ** ** **

When the Titans got home, Beast Boy wasn't playing video games, or watching T.V., or listening to very loud rap music. So they all concluded that Beast Boy was in his room, either moping in it or wrecking it. Either of the two. Despite of this, the Titans went to their normal activities they usually did, though they did think about how Beast Boy felt. In the common room, Cyborg and Kidflash were playing on some game.

"Man, I feel sorry for BB. I mean, how'd you'll feel like if you're girlfriend just left?" Cyborg commented while focusing on the game.

"Well, I've suffered that so I do know what it feels like," Kidflash said.

"Oh by the way man, you don't seem to be spendin' much time with Emily. Doesn't she mind?"

"Na, then she would've told me." Kidflash said.

"Why would she tell _you_? Girls don't tell guys that sort of stuff!"

"Well yeah, but she's not really the one who minds if you don't give her much attention."

"What?! It's like not having a girlfriend at all then!"

"No, we just aren't really those people who snog at public,"

"Unlike Bird Boy and Starfire," Cyborg muttered.

"I think they went off the idea when a little kid came up to them and asked why they were sucking each other's faces." Kidflash pointed out.

"Who told you that?"

"I think Speedy told me,"

"Ah."

They continued their game as if they never had that conversation. Then, soon after that, Starfire came along.

"Cyborg, would you please mind if you go and talk to Beast Boy?" asked Starfire. Cyborg paused the game and pretended they weren't just talking about her.

"Have you tried?"

"Yes, and he seems most angry with me. I think he is upset because Raven left," Starfire said.

"Ya don't say?" Cyborg said, using a little sarcasm.

"Yes I do say. Please could you?" asked Starfire. "You are his best of the friends to him."

"OK," Cyborg nodded. "And Kidflash, don't ya dare play and win this game!"

"Don't worry, I won't," Kidflash said reassuringly. Then Cyborg exited the common room.

** ** ** ** **

CRASH.

Beast Boy was on an emotional rampage. Well, expect he was angry not sad. And he had just thrown his Alarm Clock 4000 onto the wall.

"We are glad Alarm Clock 4000 could be of service." croaked the machine. Beast Boy ignored the wrongly used phrase and started punching the wall, not caring whether he broke his knuckles. He didn't know why he was doing this. Starfire had not right to tell him that he should've been less _clingy_ to Raven as this might be partly the reason she left! Instead, Beast Boy had shouted at her about her being 'wrong' and 'stupid' and she only went to Azarath to save it! So now he was angry at himself for shouting at Starfire, angry at Raven for leaving and just angry because he was angry! (Jeez…do you think he's angry?) While he was killing his hands, there was a loud knock on the door.

"Yo Beast Boy!" Beast Boy glared angrily at the door. Cyborg. He didn't want to see anyone right now.

"Go away!" he said angrily. Surprisingly.

"Beast Boy, ya need to calm down! And I'm coming in whether ya like it or not!" Therefore, Cyborg crashed down the door (he could have just knocked a little harder, it worked with Raven's door).

"What are you doing here?!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Well, I know you're all upset and stuff, but wrecking you're room making it look twice as worse as it already is, is not going to help ya know!"

"You don't know what I'm suffering!" Beast Boy said, pointing accusingly at Cyborg.

"Well maybe I don't, but I can help you. Now count to a hundred and breathe deeply," Cyborg said, a bit more softly. Ignoring that fact that it was usually ten, Beast Boy did that. Even though he was angry at everything in the world, including him, it didn't mean he that he didn't want to stop _being _angry. So he took a DEEP breath and started counting.

1….2…3…4…5

Some numbers later…

..67…68…69…70

Some more numbers later…

97…98…99…100

Beast Boy opened his eyes (yes he had them shut) and felt a lot calmer.

"Thanks…that worked," he muttered.

"Ok…now…think over why you're so angry."

"What? That'll make me angry again!"

"Trust me,"

So Beast Boy thought. And thought. And thought. (Do you think Cyborg's a bit bored?)

Beast Boy looked at the first reason he was so angry, Raven had left without telling him! But then he thought about it: Why was that so bad? She needed to go to Azarath to save it. Not like she wanted to! And he did spend a little too much time with her…she must've been really annoyed. Second reason: in fact, he had no idea what his second reason was! Just being angry at one thing made him angry at everything…weird, huh?

"Are you good?" Cyborg said. Beast Boy nodded.

"Yeah I am! Thanks Cyborg! So glad I didn't need to go to a Therapist!" Beast Boy laughed. Cyborg smiled at his accomplishment.

"Well, I'm glad your feeling good now," Cyborg said. "You wanna lie down?"

"Yeah," Beast Boy flopped onto the bed and Cyborg left.

** ** ** ** **

Cyborg reentered the common room, where he saw a moping Kidflash on the couch with a smiling Starfire next to him and GAME OVER on the screen. Cyborg was partly annoyed that Kidflash had not listened to him but decided he would've take it so seriously.

"Kidflash! What's the matter?" Cyborg asked. Kidflash jumped at Cyborg's voice.

"Well…I sorta…'unpaused' the game…" Kidflash started sheepishly.

"Why? I told ya not to!" Cyborg said.

"I am sorry Cyborg!" Starfire said suddenly. "I had accepted Kidflash's invitation to play a game with him because he expected me to do the losing! Instead I had him to do the losing!" Cyborg sniggered.

"You lost to a _girl_?!" Cyborg said.

"Excuse me Cyborg but me being a girl does not make any difference whether I am good at a game or not!" Starfire said indignantly.

"Sorry Star," Cyborg apologized.

"Cyborg…she's…she's…an alien!" Kidflash yelled pointing accusingly at Starfire he looked bemused.

"In case you have not done the noticing Kidflash, but I am most indeed an alien."

"But…but…she…her…hands…are so…._quick! _She had vampire speed!" Kidflash accused.

"Kidflash, don't come to the conclusion that's she's a vampire, OK?" Cyborg warned.

"Ok fine she's not…but she must have taken like _Game Training _or something! She's so good!" Kidflash yelled. "You play against her!"

"You just merely press buttons," Starfire shrugged modestly. "Cyborg, I have almost done the forgetting! Is Beast Boy still angry?"

"Na, I made him calm down and he's just takin' one of his naps," Cyborg said.

"That is glorious!" Starfire beamed.

"Whoa, you got Mr. Depressed out of depression?" Kidflash said immediately switching back to normal mode.

"Yep." Cyborg nodded. Robin then entered the common room.

"Hey guys." Robin greeted while he sat down next to Starfire on the couch. "Is Beast Boy still in his room?"

"Yeah, he was really angry before, but he's calmed down now," Cyborg explained.

"That's great!" Robin exclaimed.

"Yes! It's most wonderful to have Beast Boy alright now!" Starfire said.

"Hey, we'll only know he's alright if he comes into this room and asks if he can play on the Playstation," Cyborg pointed out.

Consequently, Beast Boy entered the room.

"Dudes, can I play on the Playstation?"

**1 week later…on Azarath****…**

"Well done, Raven. You fought bravely along side that arrogant male warrior," the monk (who had appeared in her room some time before).

"Thank you," Raven replied. Her expression seemed miserable, maybe upset. The monk noticed Raven's look.

"You do not seem happy, Raven. What is the matter?" asked the monk.

"That warrior reminded me of Beast Boy when he won against Cyborg in those play station games," Raven said quietly, so quietly as if she was talking to herself.

"Ah. And I think this Beast Boy is you're boyfriend?" said the monk. Raven was surprised.

"How did you know that?" asked Raven.

"You sometimes talked to yourself and you were talking about missing this 'Beast Boy' and even though he was so 'annoying and idiotic' you still loved him," the monk explained. Raven blushed furiously which was quite unlike her.

"You-you heard?" Raven said, very embarrassed.

"I did not mean to. I was curious at who was speaking when we were at the temple," the monk said.

"Oh," Raven was felt a bit more relaxed when she realised the monk had not wanted to spy on her.

"Do you miss him so?" the monk asked.

"Yes," Raven said. "I wish I hadn't pushed him away and told him to stop being so clingy. What would he think now?"

"Well, if he was being, what you say, _clingy_ then I might understand why you would want to push him away for a little bit. I understand that he can be quite annoying at times and he doesn't seem you're type." The monk said, which gave quite a shock to Raven.

"Excuse me?"

"Oops, sorry. I thought I had to say it," the monk said sheepishly. "But is that the reason why you were upset all this time? That he might push you away and not love you anymore?"

"Yes. Yes it was," Raven admitted.

"You must love him very much to show emotion Raven. You did not usually show much emotion when you were younger."

"The Teen Titans have changed me," Raven said. "In a good way."

"I believe they did. Now, shall we go back to you're home?"

** ** ** ** **

Over the week, Beast Boy was normal again and he was almost completely ignoring Raven's absence. The Titans didn't know whether this was a good thing or a bad thing but they were careful not to mention Raven's name or anything to do with her. So Beast Boy ate tofu (which Cyborg still complained and Beast Boy protested about), played racing games and lost to Cyborg and did his training sessions with everyone else (which wasn't is favourite thing but hey.)

A week had passed and now, currently, Beast Boy was playing against Starfire on the racing game.

"Come on, come on," Beast Boy strained. Starfire stayed quiet and just pressed the buttons when needed and she seemed to be doing it much less times than Beast Boy who was practically killing his control pad. WINNER flashed across in the screen in Purple and a Purple car crossed the finish line (virtually!)

"Dude! How are you so good?" Beast Boy gasped. Starfire smiled at him.

"I have a secret," she said. "Do you wish to hear it?" Beast Boy stared.

"You have a secret? In winning the game?" as soon as Beast Boy had said that, Cyborg, Kidflash, and all the other boys came crowding round, leaving the other girls quite annoyed.

"Yes I do," Starfire nodded.

"What is it?" asked Beast Boy. "What is it? What is it?!"

"To win you must only press-"

BANG.

The noise made everyone jump, interrupt Starfire and seemed to make the tower shake.

"What the-?" Robin said. He looked up at the ceiling while some dust and some rubble came tumbling onto him. Starfire came up to him and looked at him.

"How inconvient to be in that exact place where the dust fell," she said. Then she, unexpectedly, puffed out her cheeks and blew as hard as she could onto Robin's face which did make the dust go away but changed Robin's hairstyle. He shook his head so it would resume to its normal state.

"Titans go! There's an intruder in the tower!" The Titans ran up the stairs of the tower (while some flew) and saw that Raven's door had crashed down. They all peered and saw…Raven! (Well, the monk was there too…) Beast Boy stared at Raven as if he had never seen her before. Raven did the same. Then suddenly (very, very suddenly) Raven pulled Beast Boy into a hug. A HUG!

"Beast Boy, I missed you so much," Raven murmured as tears welled up in her eyes.

This was a very strange day but romantic all the same.

"I missed you to Raven," Beast Boy replied. The Titans felt slightly uncomfortable to be watching a couple have a moment so they quietly left and the monk left with a BANG too, but no one noticed.

"I'm sorry that I pushed you away like that Beast Boy," Raven said.

"Raven…are you _crying_?" Beast Boy said.

"No-no! I…fine I am," Raven admitted. "I'm sorry I didn't tell you I was leaving."

"It's ok Raven. But I need a better apology than that!" Beast Boy said, wiggling his eyebrows which made Raven roll her eyes.

"Fine," she kissed him and he kissed back, happy they could finally see each other again.

**Soppy ending, right? Too soppy but hey! Love is like that! So, I am so sorry for the LOOOONNNNNGGGG delay, but school's been holding me up! Please review! I wanna reach a hundred! And everyone…the voting is now closed and…well…I think Emily/Kidflash are going to stay together. I never knew so many people hated Jinx! **

**Oh well! I hope you liked it! **


	28. Mad Mod, Mumbo and Me 1

**I am so happy that I have more than hundred reviews! Well done to ArtemisHaryAnimorphsfan96 for being the 100****th**** reviewer! And you're prize is…nothing. Sorry, I forget to bake virtual cookies. **

**So readers, this is supposed to like a 'special' chapter but not that special….you get what I mean? And I know I haven't done ANY STUPID CHATROOMS THESE PAST CENTURIES so I will have some in this chapter. Which would make it very, very long but that's a good thing, right? **

**Ok the above paragraph was written ages ago so it's a bit out of date. Ok tip: Don't write you're author's notes first. Because if you are slow updaters (admit it, I am) then by the time you finished your chapter your notes would be more than a month old! Well it depends...but you know what I mean. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

All the Titans known to live in Titans Tower were in the report room, where in fact most of them had never been in, and where filling out reports of the criminals of Jump City. There happened to be a lot of robberies these days and the Police had asked (or forced) the Teen Titans to fill them out because none of their usual bad guys (like Cinderblock, Mumbo Jumbo) were doing anything remotely bad lately. And they were all bored, which is very surprising (writing, filing, paper cuts! So much fun, isn't it?) So consequently, some people were sleeping. And Robin wasn't noticing because he was bored to, but decided not to show it.

"Birth date 27th of…" Robin yawned but then stopped abruptly.

"Don't tell me, you want to go to bed too?" Raven asked.

"No, no! Of course not! We need to finish these reports…wait, why did you say 'too'?" Robin replied. Raven nudged her head to Beast Boy's figure.

"Should I tell him to get up?" asked Robin.

"No," Raven shook her head. "Let him sleep."

"Should we let Speedy and Kidflash sleep too?" asked Robin. He pointed at Speedy and Kidflash who were snoring. Emily replied this time.

"What about Starfire?" Robin looked at his girlfriend's figure (which happened to be very nice to Robin).

"Starfire!" Robin nudged Starfire. "You want to go to sleep too?" Starfire opened her eyes. "Yes, boyfriend Robin?"

"Do you want to go to bed, Star?"

"No! Robin, I will help you finish these reports!" Starfire insisted. She wanted to be loyal to Robin. Allie, however, didn't really want to be awake doing stuff equivalent to homework so she felt free to yawn.

"Robin, seriously, Kole's going to fall asleep any second now and Aqualad is killing himself to try to stay awake," Allie said.

"No, I'm not!" Aqualad insisted though he had bags under his eyes. Bumble Bee seemed to be the only one that was wide awake (maybe she was used to this?) and was trying to wake up Cyborg.

"Hey! Cyborg! Wake up!" she hissed. Cyborg opened his eyes in shock.

"Oh man, not again!" he moaned. "Man, why's this so boring?"

"It's writing, Cyborg, it's not meant to be fun. And I think we should wake up everyone else or they're going to wake up early tomorrow morning," Robin said.

"Should I use the official waking up procedure?" asked Cyborg.

"Yeah you should." Cyborg put his hand under the table and got out two buckets of ice cold water and threw it on Kidflash, Speedy, Aqualad and Kole.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!" they all shrieked.

"And for Beast Boy?" reminded Robin. Cyborg's face lit up with remembrance.

"Oh yeah," he got out another bucket from under the table which was considerably larger than the others, and poured very, very, very cold water on Beast Boy.

"Yeoow!" he yelped and jumped in shock. "Cyborg! Not again!"

"You're lucky it wasn't the meat sauce BB!" Cyborg warned. Beast Boy shivered.

"Raven, you could've stopped him!" Beast Boy said.

"I thought he was doing the right thing," Raven said and Cyborg smirked. After an hour of writing when the Titans hands were red from soreness or blue with cold, Robin told them they could leave. No sooner when he said that there was a whole blur and everyone was gone leaving a whole mess of reports on the floor. Robin tidied it up and then filed them. Just leave all the work to the hard-working leader, he'll do it. Finally, he was going to leave but then he noticed a report which hadn't even been touched by an air vent! Surprised, Robin picked it up and scanned it. He was very, very shocked by the content and his eyes (or mask) grew wider with every line. He reached the end of the report and started thinking to himself.

"I need to tell the Titans about this…"

** ** ** ** **

"All Titans go onto the chatroom please," Robin's voice alerted everyone and consequently followed his orders.

**Chatroom**

Bird Boy has signed in.

Bird Boy: Anytime now…

Purple Star has signed in.

Purple Star: Hello Robin! We have not gone onto the 'chatroom' in quite a while!

Bird Boy: I know! I'm surprised it's still active.

StingingBees has signed in.

AimedArrows has signed in.

WaterSurfer has signed in.

StingingBees: Hey Rob, long time no see! On Chatroom of course

AimedArrows: I was scared just for that moment Bee.

WaterSurfer: So why did you ask us to go on?

Bird Boy: I'll tell you when everyone's on.

Tin Man has signed in.

Green Clown has signed in.

Dark Girl has signed in.

Pink Princess has signed in.

Little Miss Innocent has signed in.

BlackBeauty has signed in.

Slow Poke has signed in.

Pink Princess has signed in.

Slow Poke: Man…I can't remember when our last chatroom was.

Pink Princess: Me too…seems like it was years ago…

Green Clown: We _had_ a chatroom session?

Tin Man: I completely forgot about this chatroom! How does the time fly by?

Little Miss Innocent: I can't remember whether I changed my name or not…didn't I used

to have Ice Girl before, or something?

BlackBeauty: I dunno, I can't remember!

Dark Girl: Robin, why did you tell us to go on?

Green Clown: I surprised this place isn't dusty.

StingingBees: Perhaps someone gave it a Spring Clean?

Bird Boy: …Are you done? Because I need to tell you guys something and it's urgent!

Tin Man: Why didn't you just call us to have a meeting?

Little Miss Innocent: It would be easier.

Bird Boy: I was afraid that some people would go to sleep.

Purple Star: Please tell us why you told us to come on here Robin.

Bird Boy: When you guys left, I found a report that none of you guys touched and it said

the most disturbing things.

WaterSurfer: Like what?

Green Clown: It can't be _that _bad!

Bird Boy: It said Mad Mod escaped from Jail and he has broken out Mumbo Jumbo, Cinderblock and the Puppet King. They set off to England and Mad Mod is planning to take over Britain to attack America.

Green Clown: …that is bad…

Slow Poke: Hey! Whatever did we do to the British?!

Bird Boy: Mad Mod is somehow going to turn them against us.

Dark Girl: It _said_ what Mad Mod was going to do? That seems really suspicious.

Bird Boy: Well it doesn't matter because we're going to England to defeat Mad Mod.

Green Clown: WOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO! VACATION!

Bird Boy: _It's not a vacation!_

Dark Girl: Beast Boy, we're not going on vacation!

Slow Poke: Oh, what? I was planning to go to the London Eye! They say it makes everyone look like ants! I want to see if it's true!

BlackBeauty: I've lived in Britain when I lived on Earth some time ago and I've been on the London Eye, and it does make everyone look like ants!

Slow Poke: Sweet!

AimedArrows: Whoa really?

Pink Princess: I want to go!

Bird Boy: We're not going on the London Eye! And I don't know if you should go Allie…

Pink Princess: Why not?! I'm not a little girl anymore!

Bird Boy: You might get hurt!

Pink Princess: For goodness sake, I'm going and you can't stop me.

Bird Boy: Fine you're going! So is it clear? Bumble Bee, you will take Emily and Allie in your ship, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, Beast Boy and me will go in our ship-

Little Miss Innocent: Where are we going to go?

Slow Poke: I am not running to Britain!

BlackBeauty: Whoa! A reject to running…never thought I'd hear it!

Bird Boy: Cyborg, would you mind adding-

Tin Man: Sure thing, Rob! Do it tomorrow morning.

Bird Boy: OK Titans, we're leaving tomorrow so take everything necessary and pack as soon as possible!

Tin Man has signed out.

Green Clown has signed out.

Pink Princess has signed out.

Slow Poke has signed out.

StingingBees has signed out.

AimedArrows has signed out.

WaterSurfer has signed out.

Little Miss Innocent has signed out.

BlackBeauty has signed out.

Purple Star: I cannot wait to visit England! It sounds most interesting!

Dark Girl: Am I the only one who isn't excited.

Bird Boy:...yes…

Dark Girl: You _want_ to go?!

Bird Boy: Well…

Dark Girl: OK then.

Dark Girl has signed out.

Purple Star has signed out.

Bird Boy has signed out.

** ** ** ** **

The next morning was a rush. After last night's chatroom and some good sleep, the Titans were preparing for the trip to England and 'necessary items' were more than Robin had expected. The girls were taking many items with them as they _were _girls. Robin had kept reminding everyone that this was a 'mission' and they were not 'tourists' and they shouldn't start liking Britain too much or Mad Mod would control them as well! But no one took any notice for what the leader was trying to say and therefore Starfire, Raven (forced), Allie and Emily were gathered in Starfire's room and were deciding what to take.

"Do you think I should take my pink shirt?" asked Allie as she held said pink shirt to her chest.

"Yeah, it will go so good with these jeans!" Emily agreed picking up one of Allie's jeans.

"Yes it would! So, do you think I should buy an 'I love London' T-shirt or not? Because then if I do, I wouldn't need to pack as many shirts," Allie said.

"Why are you taking so long to decide what to take on our mission? And do not buy a 'I love London' T of the shirts, Allie! Mad Mod will think you are a British person and may decide to control you in some way!" Starfire said.

"Ok fine! But seriously, Mad Mod is going to realise I'm American because of my accent," Allie reassured.

"He will not bother trying to listen what you're voice sounds like!" Starfire insisted.

"Ok Starfire, chill," Allie said. "I won't buy the shirt. And anyway, this Mad Mod guy seems like an idiot from what Raven told me."

Starfire turned to Raven (who was reading a book).

"When did you tell Allie of our last meeting with Mad Mod?" asked Starfire. "I did not know you would tell such things."

"I don't. She asked me so I answered," Raven said. "And I told her about the chase scene with him too." Starfire's stern face turned into a smile.

"You did? That was most funny!"

"Yeah, it was downright hilarious!" Allie laughed.

"Starfire, do you think I should take my black silk top?" asked Emily examining it. She clearly hadn't been listening to what Starfire had said.

"No, we will not be there long enough to wear something extravagant. Robin had clearly stated this was a mission not a vacation," Starfire said. Emily sighed.

"Ok fine, I won't take any 'extra' stuff," she said.

"Starfire, just in the chatroom last night, you said you wanted to go to England!" Allie pointed out. "What's with the sudden change of decision?"

"Well..." Starfire said sheepishly. "I want to be the good girlfriend to Robin..."

"Oh don't worry about him!" Allie said. "Everyone else is taking 'extra' stuff."

"I'm not," Raven said.

"Oh...then everyone apart from Raven is taking 'extra' stuff."

"But this 'extra' stuff...I do not know what to take," Starfire said.

"You don't? Ok, let me help you!" so Starfire now was secretly taking stuff for their 'vacation'. Raven, however, didn't say anything and left the room.

** ** ** ** **

It was time to depart their tower and Robin was waiting for everyone to enter the huge room the Titans called 'garage'. Speedy, Aqualad, Beast Boy and Raven were the first ones to show up.

"Good you're here!" Robin said. "Now, I want you to-" he broke off when he saw what Speedy was holding. "Are those _sunglasses?" _

"Err..." Speedy quickly shoved the sunglasses done his pocket.

"I told you already, we're not going on vacation!" Robin said, annoyed.

"Ok, fine, I'll get rid of it! But, seriously man, why not? It's England, a new country, great places to see," Speedy said.

"Mad Mod will-,"

"Yeah, yeah, 'take control of us'," Speedy said. "Ok, I won't bring anything unnecessary." He climbed into Titan's East's T-ship.

"Are you sure?" Aqualad asked.

"Am I sure, what?" asked Robin.

"That we're not allowed to bring sunglasses?"

"Yes, I am. Now get into the T-ship," Robin said. He was beginning to get tired of this (in case you hadn't noticed). He turned to Raven.

"You seem to be the only one to have not brought anything that might make us look like tourists," Robin noticed.

"Yes, because I have nothing _to_ bring," Raven said and she sat down in her usual seat in the T-ship. A bit later, Allie, Bumble Bee, Emily and Starfire came in.

"No the blue top, would look great!"

"No, but that wouldn't match the bracelets,"

"Not unless you wear that skirt!"

"Oh yes! Wear the skirt!" Robin sighed (by the way, he didn't say 'oh yes, wear the skirt' or that would be scary). No one seemed to be acknowledging his persistent nagging about this not being a vacation. He concluded no one was going to listen to him so he sat down at the front of the T-ship, waiting until everyone else came.

** ** ** ** **

Finally, after Robin called everyone on their communicators, they were preparing to take off. Cyborg altered the Teen Titans T-ship, as asked by Robin (and in case you didn't know what they were talking about) so that there were extra seat compartments added to one of the Titan's T-ships (Titans East). Soon enough they were flying over the water, heading to the direction of Great Britain. It was a considerably peaceful journey, without counting the continuous chatting the girls were making. Finally, they reached Great Britain and all the Titans clambered out. It was night time by now and they had parked onto some grass in a park.

"YES!" Beast Boy yelled as he jumped out onto the grass. "So when do we get to see the Eiffel Tower?"

"Never. It's in France," Raven said. "Beast Boy, have you ever looked on a world map?"

"Yes!"

"Then how come you don't know where the Eiffel Tower is? Actually, don't bother answering the question."

"Robin, where on England have we landed?" asked Starfire.

"It's seems like we've landed in London," Robin said, checking the GPS on the Teen Titans communicator.

"This is London?" asked Allie. "It doesn't look much different than America."

"Well, it is a bit different when you look around," Emily said.

"It's sorta like Jump and Steel City, y'know," Bumble Bee said. "All the cars on the road at the dead of night."

"Speaking of dead of night, when are we going to sleep?" asked Speedy. "I'm exhausted."

"Me too," Aqualad said.

"Me three," Kidflash added

"We'll have to check into a hotel first," Robin said. "And look for Mad Mod's hideout."

"Ok, but we'll need to exchange our money for English Pound Sterling." Cyborg said. "Or we probably couldn't buy anythin' here."

"I wonder how English accents are different from American accents?" said Kole.

"No time to think about that now Titans!" Robin said. "We need to find out what that paper said was true. It might be false, but I have a feeling it's not."

"Find Mad Mod _now_?" Kidflash said. "Man, we really need some sleep before we can be any help!"

"Fine, we'll get some rest and we'll keep a lookout for Mad Mod next morning." Robin said.

** ** ** ** **

Next morning came quickly and the Titans were out of the small, squished, stuffy hotel rooms (they couldn't get a five star, ok?) and were searching London for any sign of Mad Mod, Cinderblock, Mumbo Jumbo and the Puppet King. Starfire, Raven, Bumble Bee and Emily were going to search the skies and the rest of the Titans were searching in groups on the ground which was Robin and Cyborg, Beast Boy and Kidflash, Speedy and Kidflash and Allie and Kole.

**With Allie and Kole**

The two girls casually walked the streets of London trying not to stand out and were alert for any sign of danger.

"You know Kole; do you even know who these bad guys look like?" Allie asked. Kole shook her head.

"No, but I think we'll recognize them and we have that tracking sensor on our communicators."

"Ok," Allie carried on looking around the shops and houses. "Gosh, the houses in England are _tiny!_ Just tiny! How do you fit in them?!" Allie pointed to some small terraced houses.

"Well, England has its own ways." Kole said. "Maybe they have less furniture?"

"Probably. Maybe _no_ furniture!" Allie joked. Her eyes travelled away from the small houses to a kiosk nearby. "Kole! Ooh, look! Pink T-shirts!" Allie went over to them. It had _I love London_ on them.

"Allie, wasn't that the stuff Robin told us not to get?" Kole asked.

"Yeah…" Allie drifted off.

"So don't get it," Kole said. "You won't be able to wear it anyway without him seeing."

"Darn!" Allie said, putting the pink T-shirt she was holding back. "So unfair! I wanted to come to England to _shop_."

Kole shrugged.

"Let's carry on looking," Kole said. "And you're not the only one disappointed. I wanted to go to the London Eye and see the river Thames. Aqualad did too. He loves water…" Kole drifted off, smiling to herself.

"Ok, let's go on," Allie gave in, interrupting Kole's thoughts about her boyfriend. They began to walk when the Kiosk person started calling after them.

"Hey miss! Don't you want t-shirt?" he called in his English accent.

"Whoa," Allie said. "English accents are way different than American ones!"

"I heard that!"

** ** ** ** **

**With Emily, Starfire, Bumble Bee and Raven**

The four girls flew through the air, looking down as their eyes scattered across the many buildings of London. It was cool breeze, not too hot or too cold. They flew in silence until Starfire spoke up.

"England seems very different from America, is it not?" said Starfire while she looked at some houses.

"Well, the houses are really tiny compared to America," Emily said. "I heard that you could buy a house here for the same amount as a house double the size in America."

"Wow, girl really?" Bumble Bee exclaimed. "A lot of difference!"

"Have any of you seen Mad Mod or something?" asked Raven, examining the crowds of people walking around the now busy streets.

"No I have not, but I can see Allie and Kole at T-shirt of Kiosk!" said Starfire, pointing at two figures.

"Oh yeah!" Emily realized. "Allie does know she's not allowed to buy that?"

"Probably, because she's leaving," Bumble Bee pointed out.

"I think we should stop talking about Allie and Kole and maybe start looking for Mad Mod?" Raven suggested.

"Don't worry Raven, Robin set the tracking device on our communicators and it'll beep when we find him." Bumble Bee reminded.

"Ok, but just in case: what does he look like?" asked Emily.

"You will recognize him when you see him," Starfire said. "He is very ugly."

"And he has red hair," Raven added.

"Perhaps he may be old this time and then he will have grey hair and is not very tall."

"He always carries a cane,"

"And let me guess…he has an English accent?" Bumble Bee asked.

"Yes, he does." Raven said.

"That's a shock,"

**With Robin and Cyborg**

Luckily, Cyborg had stored the R-cycle and the T-car so they could use them to search much more quickly and cover more ground. After checking Robin had his communicator in his pocket, they set off at the same time as everyone else. Of course, since it was England they had to drive on the wrong side of the road (but the right side for me). Robin had made sure they had a bit of practice on driving on the left side and Cyborg installed the wheel on the other side of the car.

"Man, it would've been easier if everyone drove on the right side of the road," Cyborg said.

"Yes, but Cyborg, but persuading everyone is a hard thing," Robin pointed out. "Can you see Mad Mod or the Puppet King?" Cyborg checked the tracking GPS for any sign of the

named bag guys on the report.

"Robin, are you sure the report was correct? 'Cos it could be wrong, y'know," Cyborg said.

"Yes because I'm not stupid enough to go to some place without rechecking the information was correct," Robin said. "It said on the English news some people were hypnotised in London last week, and I'm guessing the Puppet King had something to do with it."

"OK man, but I'm not getting their signal."

"We might be looking in the wrong place; the others will probably find him."

**Kidflash and Beast Boy**

"Dude, I can't find him anywhere!" Beast Boy said, checking his communicator.

"We'll have to look further and _faster_," Kidflash said.

"Well, don't go faster because I'm not really in a mood to run a thousand miles dude," Beast Boy complained.

"Ok, fine." Kidflash said. Then he squinted at something up ahead. "Wait here." With a red and yellow blur Kidflash disappeared but reappeared three seconds later.

"Want some?" Kidflash was holding two large burgers and a large portion of fries. Beast boy shrugged.

"Yeah, OK," he took some chips. "Dude, this is so boring, don't you think we would have caught him by now?"

"Well, if you're so bored, how about a race?" Kidflash challenged. "I'll even go easy on you!"

"Hey, dude! No need to go easy on me," Beast Boy linked his hands and stretched his arms in a way people did when they think something is easy or being smug etc. "I'll beat you any day."

"Oh really?" Kidflash said raising an eyebrow. "Let's see then. Race against you and me, right here right now...first to the London Eye wins!"

"You're on!" They took off, ripping through the road which blew passerbys' hair around. People were shocked to see such fast people sprinting as in England they had never heard of the Teen Titans! And of course fanfictions never existed!! (cough, cough)

"What's with the fast sprinters?" someone yelled. Kidflash and Beast Boy ignored them- they were too caught up in the race. They whizzed past fish and chip shops (woo!) and very English bars and then Robin and Cyborg were in sight! They ran past them which left Robin and Cyborg yelling after them which made them all ignore a loud beeping from their communicators...

** ** ** ** **

**With Aqualad and Speedy**

"Have you found Mad Mod yet?" asked Speedy, looking hard at his communicator.

"No, have you?" Aqualad asked.

"No, then why would I be asking you?" Speedy said, a little loudly.

"Hey, hey!" Aqualad put his hands up. "What's the matter with you?"

"Sorry...it's just that I could be spending time with Allie right now..." Speedy said.

"Well, I could be spending time with Kole right now, so I guess we're both in pain," Aqualad pointed out.

"Right. We're in pain." Speedy confirmed. "Do you think they miss us?"

"Probably. But Speedy, I'm not really an expert on girls," Aqualad said.

"Aqualad, you helped me with a lot of hard times with girls and _yet_, Kole's you're first girlfriend," Speedy said. "And you are an expert on girls."

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"Yes you are!"

"No I'm not!"

"What's so bad on being an expert on girls?"

"It's bad because I'm _not_ an expert on girls!"

"Well what's so bad on having the name?"

"Because it's lying about my talents!"

"What are your talents?"

"Shut up Speedy." Speedy shrugged. It was silence for a while. Then...

"Have you found Mad Mod yet?"

** ** ** ** **

**With Robin and Cyborg**

Robin and Cyborg looked at the two running/sprinting figures in the distance, which were Kidflash and Beast Boy. They both put their feet on the brakes sending their vehicles to an abrupt stop and caused them to slide across the road.

"Where those people Kidflash and Beast Boy?" Cyborg said, squinting in the distance.

"Looks like it! Why are they running?" Robin said. "Aren't they looking for Mad Mod?"

"I'm going to take a wild guess and say they're racing to see who's faster," Cyborg said.

"How can you be so sure?" Robin said surprised.

"Kidflash and Beast Boy were always arguing about who was faster but they thought the tower was way too 'small' to have a race!" Cyborg explained.

"Well, they're not supposed to race right now, we're on a mission!" Robin said. "I'm going to contact them." Robin got out his communicator and was about to try and communicate with Kidflash and Beast Boy when it started beeping very loudly.

"..." they were silent for five seconds and then they realised what it meant.

"We've found Mad Mod!" they said in unison.

"But where is he?" asked Cyborg, looking around.

** ** ** ** **

**Somewhere...secret....MWHAHAHAH!**

Deep underground the streets of busy London, a smelly sewage runs in rivers, creating an instant disgusting smell. Through all these corners and turns and passages is a secret base, quite large and less smelling than the sewage. Mad Mod was looking at a huge TV screen with many sections which were hacked in London's security cameras. Controls were displayed out on a panel underneath which allowed Mad Mod to switch through these cameras quite easily. There was hardly any lighting but just enough to see that the puppet King was using a remote control. His eyes were glowing pink as well as Cinderblock's, who was not that far away.

"Found the Teen Titans yet, Mad Mod?" the Puppet King asked, his eyes resuming to their normal colour (which wasn't normal anyway).

"Not yet! Those duckies must've not found the letter I slipped into their air duct last week!" Mad Mod said, annoyed.

"You have not? Perhaps they thought it was a trick." The Puppet King suggested.

"No, those duckies aren't that stupid even though they're those wretched Americans!" Mad Mod sneered.

"America isn't that bad!" The Puppet King said.

"I wasn't talking about you! You're one of the good folk. Or should I say bad folk!" Mad Mod laughed at his joke.

"That Alien Girl isn't American," The Puppet King said.

"No, but I hear she's dating that Bird Boy now! Which makes her just as bad!" Mad Mod said.

"Yes, you are quite right. She and him are not good together by my opinion!" The Puppet King commented.

"Yeah, I always thought she and that Red X would get together!" Mad Mod said. "Aliens have no sense!"

Cinderblock grunted.

"What's he saying?" Mad Mod asked.

"I think he is saying we should not worry about who that alien girl is dating. And also...he thinks that they are good together!" The Puppet King said, shocked.

"Ah well, people are different...especially those Americans!" Mad Mod laughed.

"Have you found any of the Titans yet?" the Puppet King asked.

"No, I think those duckies aren't coming. I guess we'll just do it the easy way and hypnotise all of Britain!"

"But wait, who is that?" the Puppet King pointed to a figure on the screen. Mad Mod looked at who he was pointing at.

"It's that leader duckie with his other metal duckie! They're nearing the man hole!" Mad

Mod gasped. "Quick, get the weapons ready!"

** ** ** ** **

**With Robin and Cyborg**

"Cyborg, over here!" Cyborg came over to where Robin was standing.

"What's the matter?" Cyborg asked.

"I think Mad Mod's hideout is down there." Robin explained. Cyborg looked confused.

"What makes you think that?" asked Cyborg.

"My communicator is beeping!" And Robin was right. The communicator was very loud now.

"Ok then." Cyborg lifted up the manhole cover with ease and through it out of sight and then there was cat screech but no one noticed. Robin jumped down and Cyborg someone how followed him (with a tight squeeze). They both started walking down the smelly passages of the sewer, both oblivious to the smell. It was pretty disgusting, some green slime was smeared across the walls and the sick green liquid had unknown items inside which were best undiscovered.

"I'll contact the other Titans," Cyborg said. "And somehow stop Kidflash and Beast Boy racing."

"Good. I'll try to find Mad Mod's hideout. Let's hope the communicator was right."

Robin said. After a few minutes and a few words Cyborg had alerted everyone apart from Kidflash and Beast Boy.

"They're not picking up, Robin. I can't seem to get them to answer their communicators!" Cyborg said.

"When we find them, we're going to have a talk about going off duty without asking," Robin muttered. They continued searching until they saw a manhole above shake. Then in came Starfire, Raven, Bumble Bee and Emily.

"So have you found Mad Mod's base yet?" Emily immediately asked.

"No." Robin answered. "Did you find anything suspicious?"

"Yes. We saw Beast Boy and Kidflash running along the streets of London." Raven said.

"Did you tell them to do that?"

"Didn't you tell them to stop?" Cyborg said.

"No, they were going too fast."

"Ok fine, Raven do you think you could sense out Mad Mod for me?" asked Robin. "See if you can get a pulse from a distance?"

"I can try but I don't think I'll be successful." Raven closed her eyes and started to concentrate so everyone kept quiet and continued to follow Robin in search of Mad Mod's base. Unfortunately, Raven couldn't find anything so Robin got out his communicator to see if it could tell _exactly_ where Mad Mod was. The communicator couldn't do that; Mad Mod must made his hideout hard to track. Then Aqualad and Speedy came in and Kole and Allie.

"Don't tell Robin I bought a pink 'I love London' t-shirt," Allie had whispered to Starfire.

"Do not worry Allie, I will not." Starfire reassured. The Titans continued searching and then Robin found a disturbance in the wall.

"I think Mad Mod's base is in here. Cyborg, see if you can feel a heartbeat," Cyborg started scanning the wall.

"Yeah, someone's in there all right."

"But how are we going to break the wall down? It looks thick!" Allie asked.

"Simple. We'll just use our powers." Speedy said.

"Ok...on the count of three all of you aim at the wall. One....two....three!" Starbolts, sonic cannons, water, arrows, telekinesis and small bombs attacked the wall all at once and they were blown back from the force. But luckily, there was a large hole made in the wall but it seemed to lead to darkness.

"Come on Titans, follow me and not a sound." Robin stepped in the hole which appeared to be a tunnel and started walking. One by one everyone followed. It was very dark even with Starfire's and Emily's starbolts lighting up the tunnel. It seemed to last for ages and there were no curves or anything...they could've not moved at all! Despite Robin's order of not talking, Cyborg said: "Man, I think there's something wrong with this tunnel...everything looks the same!"

"I can't see anything, how can it look the same?" Aqualad hissed.

"Well, it seems to be going on for a long time...is Mad Mod using his illusion tricks again?"

"What do you mean _again_?" Bumble Bee asked.

"Some time ago Mad Mod put us in school with illusions all over the place." Cyborg explained. "Y'all weren't there."

"Oh, right." Bumble Bee nodded.

** ** ** ** **

Mad Mod continued looking at the security screens, still looking for the titans.

"We are those duckies?" Mad Mod said, really annoyed.

"Maybe they did not come." The Puppet King said. "What about you Mumbo Jumbo?"

Mumbo Jumbo appeared from thin air.

"Sorry, I was putting some tricks up my sleeve!" He said, and he produced a pack of cards and turned them into flowers.

"Well you were gone for too long! Any idea where the Titans are?" Mad Mod snapped.

"Let's see...." Mumbo Jumbo put his fingers on the sides of his head and started 'concentrating'.

"They're coming through the tunnel!" he declared.

"How did you know that?" the Puppet King asked surprised.

"Well, honestly, I just looked at the screen." Mumbo Jumbo said sheepishly, pointing at the screen with the titans on.

"What!" Mad Mod turned on his swivel chair to face the screen Mumbo Jumbo was indicating. "Right! Get everything ready! I want to throw a celebration party for my duckies!"

** ** ** ** **

"I see light!" Speedy said. "Yes! Finally!"

"My eyes are burning! Too bright! Too bright!" Aqualad said.

"Ok Titans. Be prepared for the unexpected." Robin walked in front with the other titans following him and they walked into the room.

**Ok this chapter makes no sense. Sorry about that! :-) The thing is that I wrote too much. 36 pages! And I'm still not finished. So yeah, the chapter is up earlier than expected! Please please review! If I don't get enough reviews then the next chapter (which is not going to take much longer to finish) is not going up! MWHAHAHAH! **


	29. Mad Mod, Mumbo and Me 2

**Hey! Chapter 29! If you guys are wondering, Mad Mod is in his red hair form**

They stepped into a place which looked like some sort of lab, and it was

deserted. But you could tell someone had been in that room moments before as the spinning chair was still moving.

"People were in here. I think this is Mad Mod's base." Robin declared.

"Wow, really?" Speedy said, sarcastically.

"Ok Titans, beware of any-," Robin had stepped onto a tile on the floor and it was a trap door consequently making fall down to his doom. Robin was yelling very loudly (which is very un-leader like) and it started to get quieter and quieter as he fell. The other titans listened closely. After a few seconds, there was a faint thud.

"Man...I think he just went into the centre of the earth. I hope he can stay away from that magma!" Cyborg joked.

"Magma?!" Starfire still hadn't stayed long enough on earth to realise that Cyborg was joking and immediately went over to the trapdoor.

"Starfire I was joking!" Cyborg said quickly.

"Robin! Robin! Are you alright? Please be alright then I could-what?" Starfire had finally grasped the fact that Cyborg had been kidding. Starfire realised too late and was suddenly a vacuum was coming from the trapdoor! It was so fierce that you could practically see the air attempting to suck Starfire in.

"Starfire!" Raven quickly grabbed Starfire's hand and started to pull her back. Starfire's own alien strength wasn't doing much good as the vacuum only became stronger. Then Cyborg started helping by grabbing Raven's hand and pulling. The other's joined immediately, all groaning. The vacuum only became stronger and suddenly the other Titans let go and Starfire was gone in a millisecond. The moment she got in, the vacuum stopped and she was falling while screaming, high-pitched. Then there was a loud THUD! And another groan which sounded deeper than Starfire's.

"This isn't good." Bumble Bee said. "We need to get those two out somehow!"

"No! Mad Mod is controlling this; he'll somehow make us go down there too!" Cyborg said.

"He's right. We need to think of another way." Raven said.

"Hey guys...I've just realised...where's Kidflash and Beast Boy?" Speedy pointed out. The Titans looked around shrugging.

"Oh man, they didn't come with us!" Allie said.

"I bet you they're eating ice-creams or something!" Emily said. "Ok Kidflash, when you get back down here, you'll be sorry for coming down here!" Then, without the Titans realising at all, the vacuum started up again and this time sucked them all making them go down hole. It was pitch black like the tunnel and now the screaming was even more immense. Down at the bottom sat Robin and Starfire, trying to figure out a way to get out.

"Do you think you could fly us back up?" asked Robin. Starfire shook her head.

"I do not think I could think of happy thoughts for that long." Starfire said. "And it is much too high." Starfire and Robin started to think again.

"Robin, have you noticed that we are alone...?" asked Starfire. She took a step closer to him. Robin took moments to understand what Starfire was talking about.

"Oh...no I haven't..." Robin said, smirking.

"Perhaps we should _make_ my happy thoughts?" suggested Starfire. (Allie had taught her flirty skills well.)

"Yes, perhaps we should." Robin said. They both leaned in for a kiss when a shadow appeared over them. They stared at each other and slowly looked up. Eight people were tumbling down straight were they were standing.

"Let's move." Robin suggested. He pulled Starfire out of the way just in time. There was a loud crash and all of those titans fell in a heap on the floor. They were all groaning and moaning.

"Are you alright?" Starfire asked. "Why did you fall through the trapdoor?"

"We didn't fall!" Cyborg said after his mouth was out of the dirt. "The vacuum pulled us in!"

"Ouch..."Emily said. "Speedy, get your stomach off my leg!"

"As soon as Kole moves her feet!" Speedy said.

"I would, but Allie has to move her hair from the front of my face!"

"Well I can't, 'cos Raven is killing one of my hands! Get off Raven!"

"I'd love to get out of here but Aqualad is on my foot!"

"Man, Cyborg, move out the way!"

"I can't breathe!"

Robin facepalmed at the Titans' stupidity...err...I mean...

"Ok Star, start pulling Cyborg out while I sort out Kole," Robin ordered, not bothering to think about how wrong it sounded. Neither did the Titans who were trapped in the pile. It took a few minutes and then the Titans were able to breathe again.

"So is that all of you?" asked Robin.

"Well....actually...Beast Boy and Kidflash aren't here yet." Speedy said.

"WHAT?!" Robin shouted, annoyed. "Right, I'm calling them right _now_!" Robin grabbed his communicator and quickly started contacting Kidflash and Beast Boy. The other Titans stood in silence, waiting for what happened next.

** ** ** ** **

**With Kidflash and Beast Boy**

Kidflash and Beast Boy were relaxing on a park bench, licking some ice cream. Kidflash had Raspberry Ripple and Beast Boy had chocolate chip. (Yum).

"I so won, dude!" Beast Boy said, holding up his ice cream in triumphant.

"Come on, you did not beat the fastest-kid-alive!" Kidflash disagreed. "You were lucky

there was a hotdog stand!"

"No, I won fair and square!" Beast Boy said.

"I went _easy_ on you!" Kidflash said.

"No, you didn't!"

"I stopped for a hot dog!"

"You would stop for a hot dog even if it was the Olympics!"

"What's that supposed to mean?" Before Beast Boy could answer, his communicator went off as well as Kidflash's communicator. They both picked it up at once and said in unison.

"What?"

"WHERE ARE YOU!?!" they both were deafened by Robin's voice.

"Err....we're eating...ice cream..." Beast Boy answered cautiously.

"ICE CREAM...?!?!??!?!" Then there was a soft voice in the background but they couldn't make out the words. It sounded like the voice was telling Robin off.

"Ok...please Beast Boy and Kidflash, stop eating your ice cream and come to Mad Mod's base." Robin said in a dangerously calm voice.

"But....where is it?" asked Kidflash.

"Look on your communicator and Cyborg will send you the directions." Then there was a buzzing sound indicating Robin had closed his communicator. Beast Boy and Kidflash looked at each other, now slightly scared of what Robin was going to do them. Maybe Starfire would straighten him out?

**With the other Titans**

"They're coming." Robin said. He turned to the other titans. "OK, now we need to find a way to get out of here."

"We need to be careful because Mad Mod is controlling this place." Raven said.

"OK, Titans look around for anything that might get us out of here." Robin said.

"Are you joking? This place is empty apart from us!" said Emily doubtfully.

"But look anyway!" So all the Titans looked around for anything that might be helpful to get out of the hole. Then Speedy found something.

"Hey! What does this button do?" he asked, indicating the red button. He pressed it.

Suddenly the floor disappeared and the Titans were enjoying the pleasure of falling yet again. There were twists and turns as they fell which seemed to be a narrow tunnel but not narrow enough so Cyborg couldn't fit in. The Titans didn't notice a split in the tunnel which made them go in different directions. Titans West and Bumble Bee all fell down in the same tunnel and landed on the hard floor.

"Ow....where's everyone else?" Bumble Bee asked, rubbing her head.

"They...must have gone down another tube because I saw two." Robin said, after he got up.

"That was painful...what shall we do now?" asked Starfire.

"I think we need to escape this place and find Mad Mod and take him down!" Robin said, punching his hand into his fist.

"Well, man I don't know how we're going to do that! Remember last time?" Cyborg said.

"Don't remind me..." Robin muttered. Then there was some loud screaming from above and down came the late arrived Beast Boy who landed in the worst place possible- right on top of Raven!

"Ouch! Thanks Raven, lucky you were there or I would've been really hurt!" Beast Boy said brightly.

Raven had veins throbbing in her head and Starfire sensed it.

"Excuse me Beast Boy...but I think Raven would be grateful if you got off her. I do know that you are dating but..."

"Oh!" Beast Boy quickly got off Raven, blushing. (By the way, he landed on her back).

"Sorry Raven!" Raven didn't say anything but got up. If she said anything something would probably blow up.

"Beast boy, where were you!?" Robin yelled.

"Oh...well...I was having a competition with Kidflash..." Beast Boy said sheepishly.

"Competition?! We're going to have a word once we're out of here!" Robin warned.

"You mean _if_ we get out of here." Raven corrected.

"Um, have y'all noticed that sign over there?" asked Bumble Bee, indicating a door with the words: EXIT.

"No...but it seems suspicious!" Cyborg said rubbing his chin thoughtfully.

"It's a normal exit door guys," Bumble Bee laughed. "Next time you're going to go and say a sofa looks suspicious!"

"No, Bee, Mad Mod controls this place. He makes all the floors and walls move and stuff! And I bet you there's a pit of lava right behind that door!" Cyborg said.

"Let's see then." Bumble Bee walked over to the door and opened it. Cyborg was wrong- it was a pool of sharks! The sharks bared their teeth hungrily and made growling noises. Bumble Bee immediately shut the door, terrified.

"Ok...we can screw that plan." She said. Then Robin remembered something.

"Mad Mod controlled this place by a control station didn't he?" Robin pointed out. "So we just need to find it and destroy it. We'll split up- Raven and Beast Boy go that way, me and Starfire would go this way and Cyborg and Bumble Bee go that way!" They split up as they were told.

** ** ** ** **

**With Mad Mod and Mumbo Jumbo and Puppet King**

"Have you got the remote ready yet?" asked Mad Mod to the Puppet King.

"Yes I have! Now I need to wait until it is dark when everybody is asleep!" The puppet king said.

"But I've noticed a problem in your plan! Not everyone sleeps at the right time you know! London never sleeps!" Mad Mod snapped.

"That is not a problem, I have a device which will also put people who are awake under my control!" the puppet king said. "It will be easier to do when they are asleep when they are not focused or aware."

"What should I do, Moddie?" asked Mumbo, leaning on his wand which had suspiciously grown a bit.

"You, release the army! Then turn on the security lasers! And all the other forces." Mad Mod ordered.

"What about Cinderblock?" asked Mumbo.

"He can...block the doorways." Mad Mod said carelessly. He didn't seem very bothered about him.

"Excuse me, but why _is_ he with us?" asked the Puppet King. "He isn't much help."

Cinderblock grunted.

"He err...followed us when I broke you guys out," Mad Mod admitted. You're probably wondering where they are as they weren't in the large base before. In fact, they were in the main control room like Robin had mentioned. (Psst! Don't tell the Titans! Wait, what?) Mad Mod looked at the control screens. He pressed buttons to remove walls, remove floors, and turn everything upside down (which currently was happening to Starfire and Robin, by the way).

"These duckies are smart enough to split up...but they aren't smart enough to avoid my traps!" Mad Mod said. "Soon enough my complicated but efficient plan will fall into place!"

** ** ** ** **

**With the other Titans**

"Robin I do not know if I should walk or not!" Starfire said. "It looks normal but if I decide to walk on it perhaps Mad Mod will remove the floor and I shall fall into a pit of lava and my body shall burn up and you will heroically take me out you may cry over my weeping body but then I might come back to life under Trigon's control because that is exactly what happened to Slade!" Starfire babbled.

"Erm...Starfire...are you okay?" asked Robin. "That didn't make any sense."

"Oh...yes...I do not think hitting my head on the floor was entirely good for me." Starfire said, massaging her head. "It is still painful."

"OK, Starfire, just err....hold my hand if you're that scared." Robin said, holding out his hand. Starfire was actually fine but instead took his hand anyway. But when they did walk across the floor instead of falling lasers were shooting at them. They were shooting from every corner.

"Ugh...Starfire shoot 'em!" Robin ordered. Starfire immediately started blowing the lasers and busts of Mad Mod up. Robin used his birdarangs to destroy the lasers but it was no use. The lasers continued shooting as if they were respawning or something, which in fact was exactly what they were doing.

"Starfire, fly and try to get us out of here!" Starfire grabbed Robin's hand and started flying, dodging the lasers as best as she could while Robin attacked them.

** ** ** ** **

"Ok, Bee, be careful or we might fall again." Cyborg warned. "And landing wasn't very nice at all!"

"Yes Cy, you've told me that a million times." Bumble Bee said. "There's no point. Mad Mod would just do his tricks and make us fall again or something. There's not way out of here!"

"Then how did we escape then?" Cyborg said. "But you got a point. Let's be glad that Mad Mod doesn't have any lasers or something."

Then the busts of Mad Mod started shooting at them.

"Me and my big mouth!" Cyborg groaned. "Bee, shoot them!" Bumble Bee retrieved her stingers and started shooting the busts of Mad Mod accurately. Lasers came down from the ceiling which Cyborg took care of. More lasers kept appearing and Bumble Bee and Cyborg's hits were becoming useless.

"Bee, run!" Cyborg started sprinting off while dodging the lasers so Bumble Bee shrunk herself down to avoid the lasers and she flew after Cyborg.

** ** ** ** **

"Raven, take your hood off." Beast Boy said.

"No." She said.

"Why not?"

"Why should I take my hood off?" Raven raised an eyebrow

"'Cos you look cute without it." Raven looked at Beast Boy but not in an angry way. In an ever-so-slight happy way.

"Really?"

"Yeah." Beast Boy was glad Raven hadn't sent him to another dimension.

"Thanks." So Raven took it off. They continued walking in silence. But nothing was happening to them. No rooms going upside down, no gaps to fall through, nothing! Raven noticed this first.

"I think Mad Mod's forgotten about us. Nothing's really happening." Raven said.

"You got a point Rae. But we're walking in the same corridor for ages! Maybe that's what Mad Mod's trying to do! Wear us out by making us walk!" Beast Boy said indignantly. Raven let the 'Rae' pass as Beast Boy did make a fair point.

"You're right. But it's a pretty stupid way to defeat the Titans." Raven said.

"Who said Mad Mod was smart?" Beast Boy laughed. Just then, Mad Mod busts came through the floors and started shooting red lasers straight at them. They were totally unprepared for this but the pair still fought against them. Raven crushed the expensive Mad Mod busts and Beast Boy crashed through them. Then lasers came from the ceiling to make it harder for Raven and Beast Boy to fight them.

"I think we need to run!" Raven said.

"Good idea!" Beast Boy morphed into a cheetah and sprinted off in panic. Raven rolled her eyes and flew after him.

** ** ** ** **

**With the other, other Titans**

Emily, Speedy, Aqualad, Allie and Kole landed in five chairs. They sat in the chairs respectively. If these were the other Titans then they wouldn't be able to get out these were the exact chairs that the Titans had sat in a few years ago! (In the order Robin, Starfire, Cyborg, Raven and Beast Boy).

"What? Where are we?" asked Emily. Her hands were trapped in wooden cuffs as well as her feet (Robin's chair). Speedy's hands were trapped in red glowing rings (Starfire's chair). Aqualad was in a chair with huge metal bands across which were no use (Cyborg's chair). Allie was in a chair which had a ring around it made up with some weird white force (Raven's chair). And Kole was trapped in chair with tight bands which prevented her from moving (Beast Boy's chair).

"I don't know!" Speedy said. "But these are pretty useless chairs!"

"Yeah, I mean, look at this!" Aqualad indicated the large metal bands. "Are these for the other Titans?"

"They probably are! Look...what on earth is this supposed to do?" Allie said, indicating the white ring encircling her chair. "But how am I going to get out...?"

"Even this is chair can't hold me in," Kole said, indicating the tight rubber bands holding her in. "I can get out by turning into crystal!" Titans looked at each other, confused. There was a screaming from above and Kidflash came thundering down and landed on the hard floor, face flat.

"Ow." He moaned.

"Kidflash!" Kidflash immediately got up. "Err...I'm here!"

"Oh...I am not bothered to tell you off now." Emily said.

"Why are you guys in chairs you can easily get out of?" asked Kidflash, puzzled.

"I think these are for the other Titans. Mad Mod hasn't met us before so he doesn't know our weaknesses." Aqualad answered.

** ** ** ** **

**With the bad guys**

"Well I'm off! I've got the Titans in their seats!" Mad Mod said, getting up from his swivel chair.

"Cinderblock, block anyone who tries to get in! Mumbo and Puppet King, watch the screens!" Mad Mod left. Mumbo and Puppet King looked at the screens.

"Wait! Those aren't the Titans!" the Puppet King said, shocked.

"I think I saw those kids before...when the Brotherhood of Evil called us to fight the Titans." Mumbo said, pointing at Kidflash, Speedy, Aqualad and Kole. "There's not even enough chairs!"

"Mad Mod should've planned better." The Puppet King said, shaking his head. "Who are the other girls?"

"I don't know." Mumbo shrugged.

** ** ** ** **

**With the other Titans (i.e. Starfire, Robin, Bumble Bee, Cyborg, Raven, Beast Boy)**

Robin and Starfire were getting worn out but continued to fight the lasers. They were flying unconsciously so when the lasers immediately stopped they didn't stop flying!

"Huh? Where'd the lasers go?" Robin said.

"I do not know." Starfire looked around.

"Whoa!" Cyborg and Bumble Bee were experiencing the same problem. Bumble Bee had resumed to her normal size but was still flying. "The lasers disappeared!"

"Did we beat them?" Bumble Bee asked.

Beast Boy had stopped running as a cheetah and now was attacking the lasers as well as Raven. He changed into a Rhino was prepared to crash into the busts but while he was charging, they disappeared and he was in such a shock he continued running.

"Ah!!!" he screamed. Raven flew faster to catch up with him.

"Beast Boy!" The other four Titans were running and running as well as them until...

CRASH.

"OW!" they all said in unison. They were all running in the same direction and they had crashed into each other.

"What...? Why did you guys go this way?" asked Robin.

"Why did _you_ go this way?" Cyborg asked.

"I think this is Mad Mod's tricks!" Bumble Bee said. "I seriously don't like Mad Mod even though I haven't met him."

"Ok, well, let's try to find the other Titans." Robin said. So the group of six started walking in a random direction.

** ** ** ** **

**With Emily, Speedy, Aqualad, Kole, Allie and Kidflash**

Mad Mod walked along the corridor towards to big hall was the Titans were trapped. He couldn't wait to hypnotise _these_ titans! The reason he didn't decide to take control of the British People by the swirling screen is because the Titans would find some way to destroy them. In fact they did before...when he decided to take over America. Ok, he was doing the same thing expect he was more prepared. He opened the door the big hall and confronted the Titans.

"Hello Titans! It's been a long time since we-," Mad Mod stared at the unfamiliar people. "Who are _you? _Where are the other duckies?"

"_Duckies?_" Allie said. "That's your nickname for the Titans?"

"Why are there six of you?" Mad Mod asked. "Where are the proper Titans?"

"Well, we are kind of the Teen Titans you know!" Speedy said. "And what do you mean _proper_ titans!"

"Yeah, we're Titans too!" Aqualad said, annoyed.

"They aren't only five, you know!" Kole said.

"Oh no...If I knew you were coming I would've got different chairs..." Mad Mod muttered.

"Yeah, you should have known!" Emily flared her starbolts so the wooden handcuffs fell off. She then broke open her feet restrainers. Speedy did a risky trick and pushed against his arrows which were slung on his back. One popped out which he caught in his hand as he could still move his fingers. Then he used that arrow to cut through the red glowing bands. Aqualad simply ducked and got out. Speedy cut through the glowing white rings that trapped Allie's hands so she could get out. And Kole made herself crystal and the red bands split apart. Kidflash didn't have to do anything, so he simply got up.

"Right...well...as they say in England...bye!" Mad Mod ran for his life while Emily, Speedy, Kidflash, Aqualad, Allie and Kole chased after him. When the Titans had gone, the other Titans fell through the ceiling (Mad Mod still had his cane with him so he could still control everything in the building).

"I am sick of Mad Mod!" Beast Boy shouted. "Now where is he...?"

"I've got a feeling some people were here." Raven gestured towards the damaged chairs.

"Weren't those the chairs that we were in some time ago?" Robin said.

"And Dude, why is this place the same when we're in England? Mad Mod's base was that Oil Rig place in Jump City!" Beast Boy said.

"What's that got anything to do with the chairs, BB?" asked Cyborg.

"Nothing, I just realised!" Beast Boy shrugged.

"I am guessing that the other Titans were here and managed to get out." Starfire said.

"You were in these chairs?" Bumble Bee asked. "How come you couldn't get out?"

"The chairs are specially designed to disable our powers." Raven explained. "Mad Mod's stupid enough to assume _we're_ the Titans that are going to fall in those seats."

"Well, we need to go and find the other Titans." Robin said. "Come on Titans."

** ** ** ** **

"Get him!" Emily quickly threw a starbolt at Mad Mod who pressed the button on his old fashioned cane which triggered part of the floor to go upwards. Mad Mod looked down on the Titans.

"Now my duckies, I know you're not as good as those other duckies but you'll still be good to hypnotise!" Mad Mod pressed the button again and then a large plasma screen came down from the ceiling.

"Wow, nice T.V." Allie muttered.

"Ha!" Mad Mod laughed as the hypnotizing screen turned on. Since these Titans hadn't met Mad Mod before, they had no idea he was going to hypnotise them so they were immediately under his control.

"If only I could do this for all the people in Britain...but it would take too long..." Mad Mod said. Then he rubbed his hands together evilly and attempted an evil laugh.

"MWHAHAHHAH-cough! Cough!" The pupils of the Titans' eyes were replaced by black and white swirling patterns.

"Now for the other Titans..."

Just at that moment, the other Titans came running in.

"Wait! Titans! Don't look!" Quickly, Robin, Raven, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Starfire covered their eyes in some way to avoid looking on the screen.

"What? What are you doing?" But Bumble Bee was too late and she was immediately hypnotised.

"Oh no!" Starfire cried. "Bumble Bee has been hypnotised!"

"I think everyone's hypnotised!" Robin said. "But whatever you do Titans, don't look around!"

Mad Mod had a feeling that the Titans weren't going to be hypnotised easily. So he removed the plasma screen and went onto his next plan.

"Right, my duckies! ATTACK!" Mad Mod shouted. "And you other duckies, prepare to be defeated as my hypnotised duckies can track you by your costumes!" The hypnotised Titans turned around to face the Titans. Bumble Bee attacked first and used her stingers to blast Starfire.

"Ahh!" she screamed and landed some feet away.

"Ok Titans don't hurt them too much, they're still our friends!" Robin ordered.

"Then what are we supposed to do man?" Cyborg asked.

"Just hold them off! Teen Titans, Go!" Starfire got up and got her starbolts ready. Bumble Bee came at her again but Starfire dodged and instead tripped her up with her foot. Bumble Bee recovered quickly and used her stingers to make Starfire shoot off to the other side of the room.

"Please friend Bumble Bee, I do not wish to hurt you." Starfire pleaded. Of course pleading never worked. The Titans were under control like the time when Brother Blood had them as 'students'. Robin was fighting Speedy or more like Speedy was fighting him. Speedy's aims were good and quick but Robin's amazing reflexes helped him dodge these. Raven was dodging Aqualad's attacks that made sewage burst through the floor as they were in the _sewers_. Beast Boy was morphing into the fastest animals he could think of so he could catch up with Kidflash but he had to admit- Kidflash was too fast for him. But he continued trying to dodge as he wasn't supposed to hurt him that much. Emily and Allie were fighting Cyborg as they weren't as skilled as fighting the rest of the Titans. Cyborg mostly dodged but sometimes punched but tried not to use his Sonic Cannon to hurt Allie and Emily too much. Mad Mod watched the battle scene and when no one was watching, he slipped away. When Starfire had landed on the floor roughly for the fourth time she said:

"We need to fight them Robin or we will be defeated!" Robin quickly blocked Speedy's punches when he said:

"Starfire's right, Titans fight back and knock them out but don't be too aggressive!" he yelled. The Titans all heard him and started fighting a bit harder. Starfire aimed her starbolts well at Bumble Bee who didn't dodge fast enough and landed on the floor.* Raven started throwing the ugly Mad Mod busts at Aqualad with great accuracy. Beast Boy morphed into a Pterodactyl and started picking up dropping objects at Kidflash by good judgement of Kidflash's movement. Now Cyborg decided to use his sonic cannon which he used whenever possible. Emily and Allie were slowly weakening and then Emily collapsed onto the floor.

"Err...Robin...are you sure you want us to knock them out?" yelled Cyborg.

"Yes." Robin said. Then Allie also collapsed next to Emily so Cyborg went to help Beast Boy. Soon enough, the other Titans were getting weakened and they were getting knocked out.

"Robin, why are we knocking them out?" Raven asked.

"You'll see." Robin said. Before they could actually 'see' what Robin was talking about, loud thuds of metal seemed to be getting neared to where the Titans were.

"Uh...Dudes...what's happening?" asked Beast Boy. The ground started to shake and the Titans looked around for the source of noise. The walls suddenly crashed down and standing all around them were more than a hundred Red Soldiers. The Titans recognised them from the time Mad Mod wanted to change history about 'Revolution'.

"Aw man! Not these guys again!" Cyborg said. Then they saw that Bumble Bee, Speedy, Aqualad and the rest were starting to wake up.

"Huh? Ow, my head hurts." Bumble Bee rubbed her head. "What...? Why am I on the floor?"

"You were hypnotised by Mad Mod and he made you fight us." Cyborg explained.

"Dude, I just realised, how did Mad Mod make them fight us? 'Cos when I was hypnotised I was just drooling." Beast Boy said.

"Maybe he has made a difference to his hypnotising screens?" suggested Starfire.

"Yeah, how about we look at the screens and see the difference?" said Raven sarcastically.

"Hello, my duckies!" Mad Mod was standing on top of one of the tall Red Soldiers, looking proud. "Hey! You're supposed to be under my control!" Mad Mod pointed to his cane at Bumble Bee and the others.

"Well, we're not going to be under your control again!" Bumble Bee yelled.

"Ha! We'll see about that!" The Red Soldiers suddenly had hypnotising screens on their armour. Robin, Raven, Starfire, Cyborg and Beast Boy were quick enough but this was also unexpected for the others. They were immediately hypnotised. When Mad Mod realised that the Titans weren't go to turn around, he turned the screens off and the Soldiers raised their guns in unison. There was a click-click of a gun being charged (mind you they're not real guns or there would be blood everywhere).

"This isn't good!" Beast Boy shouted.

"Titans, run!" Robin said finally and rapidly the Titans ran through the gap between each Soldier! They were gone in a blink of an eye.

"Wh-what!?" Mad Mod stared around. "Where'd those duckies get too?"

** ** ** ** **

The Titans were now running through the stinky passages of the sewers. They stopped when they realised they were running out of breath.

"Why did we run, Robin?" asked Beast Boy.

"Because we wouldn't be able to fight them all especially with the other Titans attacking us too." Robin explained.

"Yeah man, we were worn out by fighting them." Cyborg said.

"We really should've reminded them about the screens," Raven said. "Then we wouldn't have to fight so many people. And they can track us too, remember what Mad Mod said?"

"And it would still be difficult to defeat those strong robots." Starfire said.

"I had a feeling they were going to be hypnotised." Robin said.

"You did?" Raven asked.

"What made you think they were going to be hypnotised?" asked Beast Boy.

"Well the other Titans haven't met Mad Mod before so they don't know what he does for attacks and also I figured that Mad Mod must have more back-up now as he broke three villains out of jail!" Robin said.

"Robin's got a point, y'all." Cyborg said. "But are you implying that we should've let them stay at home?"

Robin didn't say anything.

"You think they should've stayed at home? Man, we could never take down Mad Mod with only the five of us!"

"Well, I think we should've told them more about Mad Mod. Then we wouldn't have this problem." Robin said.

"Yeah, so it's your fault they don't know dude." Beast Boy said. Robin sent him a look.

"I think I know that!" Robin snapped. "Right now we need to think of a plan to take down Mad Mod!"

"Do not take all the blame, Robin. In fact, I think if we did tell them I would believe they still would be hypnotised." Starfire said.

"Maybe, but still it would've been better to tell them about the villains."

"Ooh ooh! How about we get trained gerbil commandos?!" Beast Boy suggested.

"Beast Boy, why are you suggesting that _again_?" Raven asked.

"Again?" Robin said.

"Remember when Mad Mod decided to take over America? Well he suggested training gerbil commands." Raven said, indicating Beast Boy.

"It's _commandos_!" Beast Boy corrected.

"Ok, Titans. We need to wear civilian clothing." Robin announced. The four other Titans stared at him.

"What?!"

"Raven pointed it out. Mad Mod's hypnosis made the Titans track us but that's only from our costumes." Robin explained.

"SWEET!" Beast Boy yelled. "Ok let's get back to the hotel now!"

"I'm not implying a vacation Beast Boy." Robin said.

"Oh..." Beast Boy was disappointed.

** ** ** ** **

When they got back to the hotel (which was very small for the Titans liking) they started getting changed. Since Cyborg obviously couldn't take off his robotic parts he put on a hoodie and jeans over his metal. Raven wore a dark purple jumper and some dark jeans (Starfire made her bring at least one civilian outfit when they were packing in case Robin had a change of heart about the whole vacation thing). Beast Boy for some weird reason wore a Hawaiian shirt and shorts.

"Beast Boy, England's cold." Raven reminded.

"So?" Beast Boy retorted.

Starfire wore a purple top and blue jeans and Robin said he hadn't brought anything else apart from his normal costume.

"Do not worry Robin! I brought some clothes for you to wear." Starfire said, holding out a blue T-shirt, black jeans and sneakers (or trainers in England).

"Star, where'd you get this?" Robin asked.

"Oh...I did the sneaking and took out some clothes for you to wear from your wardrobe." Starfire said sheepishly.

"You...you...snuck into my _bedroom_?" Beast Boy and Cyborg smirked at each other.

"I had no idea you had civilian clothes Robin!" Starfire said.

"Why did you sneak into my _bedroom_?" Robin asked.

"Oh Robin, quickly change into these clothes so we can go outside!" Starfire gabbled, ignoring the question. Once Robin was in the bathroom Starfire turned around to smile innocently at the others.

"Why did you go in his bedroom?" Raven asked.

"I...I...just went to get his civilian clothes." Starfire said.

"Star, I never knew you were _that_ fond of Robin!" Cyborg said.

"Where we waiting for him to come to his bedroom?" Beast Boy teased and then got a death glare from Raven.

"I heard that!" Robin said from inside the bathroom.

"Don't be a jerk Beast Boy." Raven said. "Stop teasing them." Robin came out from the bathroom looking very different in normal clothes. Then Cyborg realised something.

"Hey! Don't you need take off your mask?" Cyborg reminded.

"Oh..." Robin realised.

"Dude, come on why can't you show us your eyes? Do you _have_ eyes?" Beast Boy joked. Robin didn't say anything. He didn't look angry, maybe upset.

"Oh sorry dude..." Beast Boy said when he saw Robin's face. (A/N I just thought Robin would've had a flashback then from when he was younger)

"It's ok." He said.

"I remembered to bring glasses of the sun!" Starfire said. She held out some very, very dark shades to Robin. "They are the darkest I could find at the mall of shopping."

"Thanks Star." Robin took the sunglasses. "Why did you buy them?"

"I thought it may be required if someone took your mask." Starfire shrugged. Robin turned away from the other Titans (well Beast Boy and Cyborg as they were the only ones who didn't know about the colour of Robin's eyes) and took of his mask and put his sunglasses on.

** ** ** ** **

Once they were out of the stuffy hotel, Robin started explaining instructions.

"Before you say anything Beast Boy, this is _not_ a vacation. We're still going to fight crime but just without our normal everyday clothes." Robin started.

Beast Boy started muttering something about Robin being unfair.

"We need first see if Mad Mod has already sent out any of the robots or the other Titans out to create havoc. If he has we need to knock out the Titans and bring them back to their senses and we can go and defeat the robots. If he hasn't we're going back to the base and take down Mad Mod, Mumbo and the Puppet King." Robin explained.

"You forgot Cinderblock." Beast Boy pointed out.

"And Cinderblock. Ok Titans-,"

"DUDE! I have an idea!" Beast Boy said.

"What?" Robin asked, irritated.

"We should go on the London Eye and look around! You can see everything at once!" Beast Boy said. Robin thought about it.

"Beast Boy, that's a good idea but won't everything be so tiny? And there's going to be a huge queue." Robin said.

"How do you know?" asked Beast Boy.

"Because I can _see_ the end of the line." Robin indicated a person at the end of the line who was grumbling.

"This might not be for the London Eye though!" Beast Boy said. "Hey, Miss!"

The girl turned around.

"I'm twelve you know." She said in a strong English accent.

"Where're your parents?" asked Cyborg. She shrugged.

"They wanted to go to some random Science museum so I ran off because I wanted to go on the London Eye." She explained.

"Oh so this is the queue for the London Eye!" Beast Boy said.

"But your parents will be very upset when they find out!" Starfire said.

"Oh well." The girl couldn't care less. "I'm really annoyed I can't use my VIP pass to go onto the London Eye!"

"VIP pass?" Robin raised an eyebrow. "I didn't think they made official VIP passes for the London Eye."

"They don't. Some people are selling these down the street but they're ripping people off. My parents are rich so I get loads of pocket money so I bought a VIP pass, but I can't use it because I'm too young! You need to be fifteen and over!"

"Wait. If they're not official, would the people let you in?" Raven said.

"Yeah, there's some girl who's checking the tickets and all she ever does is look in magazines! She never notices the tickets properly. And she keeps talking about this guy in the magazine who's so hot and she's in love with him and who lives in America and she would give someone free entry to the London Eye if she got to meet him."

"Hey! Is the pass only for one person?" Beast Boy asked.

"Yes." The girl nodded. Beast Boy was disappointed and knocked the idea of them all going on the London Eye out of his head.

"Who's the guy the girl keeps talking about?" asked Cyborg.

"Well...I don't know his name but she's real jealous of his girlfriend." The girl said.

"Who's the guy? Some famous rockstar?" asked Beast boy.

"Do you know he looks like?" asked Raven. "We might have seen him by chance."

"Well...he's got 'amazing lightly tanned skin' and 'jet black hair' which is so 'amazingly gorgeous and hot when it's spiked up' and he needs someone better than 'a stupid alien girlfriend who should have three eyes instead of two no hair instead of ruby red hair' and that she could be his 'super hot girlfriend'. She also loves the way he 'fights villains in such an ah-mazing way' and the 'Christmas colour costume' is what 'hot guys should wear these days'." The girl explained in full detail. The Titans all turned to the boy who maybe (just maybe), possibly, with a slight chance that it could be him.

"You didn't really have to give us all that detail." Raven said. The girl shrugged.

"Sorry. I just remembered it from hearing it too much."

"Hey, if I said 'bird' or 'name beginning with r' or 'name which could be either male or female' would you get any hints on the name?" Cyborg asked.

"Hmm...oh yeah! His name was Robin! And he's the leader of some team called Teen Titans!" the girl said in realisation. "Whoever thought of that name has poor imagination."

The Titans glared at the girl but Robin was just shocked and Starfire looked ready to kill.

"What? Did I say something?" asked the girl, oblivious about what was going on. Then she noticed the amazingly lightly tanned skinned, jet black haired, amazingly gorgeous and hot boy which went by the name Robin.

"Hey! You look a lot like that boy I was describing, expect you're not wearing Christmas Colours!" the girl laughed. That girl was stupid...or maybe she knew all along and was playing with them?

"It's entirely your fault!" she suddenly shouted, complete change of voice and tone. The Titans stared at her.

"What?" Robin said, finally being able to speak.

"You made my sister the biggest Robin fan in the world!" she accused.

"I...I..."

"You made her talk to me 24/7 about you and your girlfriend! She talks, lives, and breathes Robin!!!" she yelled. "I can't _take_ it!"

"Wait a second! Why won't she let _you_ in the London Eye?" asked Beast Boy, surprised.

"She might talk to me a lot but she doesn't like me at all." The girl said. The Teen Titans exchanged looks. Then the girl realised something. "Oh! Sorry about saying Teen Titans was a lame name..." the girl said sheepishly. "I just hear it way too much...as well as 'Titans Go!' You don't know what's it like to listen to that about fifty times a day!"

"Wanna bet?" Cyborg and Beast Boy asked, glancing at Robin.

"Ok...so your sister is a crazy about me..." Robin shivered. "I have no intention of meeting her."

"Me either!" Starfire said. "She's such an annoying florgy, hollorging gremplork!"

"Come on dude! We need to go and find Mad Mod by going on the London Eye! We can't waste much more time!" Beast Boy said. "Ok, little girl, you can come with us if you want to get into the London Eye free!"

"I'm not that little." The girl said but did follow the Titans as they pushed through the crowd yelling: "We're on a mission!" and "Sorry!" and "We're the Teen Titans!" They reached the ticket booth and saw a girl who was older than the girl the Titans were just talking too and she looked a bit like her.

"Hey Sis. I got your dream boy here for you. Now can I go in?" the girl looked up.

"No you haven't..." then she noticed Robin and her face went all dreamy. She stared at Robin with wide eyes and Robin was feeling extremely uncomfortable. Beast Boy and Cyborg smirked at the scene. "Here are your tickets..." She handed Robin about hundred tickets. She continued staring at Robin as if he was a God who came down from heaven.

"Ok, run!" the girl dragged the Titans out from in front of the girl who was now leaning out and kissing air.

"That girl needs to be punished!" Starfire said furiously. She flared up her green starbolts and started charging at her. The other Titans started holding her back as if Starfire attacked that girl, she'd probably be dead.

"Star! No! Not some innocent person! Well... she's not completely innocent but don't hurt her or we'll cause trouble!" Robin said. "Quick, we wasted enough time talking! We need to look around London and see if there are any robots marching around!" the Titans got into one of the glass booths with the girl.

"Hey, thanks a lot little girl! What's your name so I can stop calling you little girl?" asked Beast Boy.

"Holly." The girl said.

"Ok, so Holly, how does your sister know about Teen Titans?" asked Beast Boy.

"I told you, magazines and there's the America News Channel you can access from England. And there's a girl called Argent who sometimes visits London."

"Hey! Why didn't we ask Argent for help, Robin?" asked Cyborg.

"I already did. She said she was sorting out some robberies in Birmingham so she couldn't help." Robin explained. "Ok Titans start looking for any sign of Mad Mod or Mumbo or the Puppet King." The Titans started looking through the windows.

"How can we see Mad Mod? Everyone's so tiny." Raven said. "We might be able to notice the robots..."

"Oh look...Emily was right! Everyone does look like the ants!" Starfire said, pointing down.

"Well...there might be a small explosion somewhere." Robin said. "But hopefully there won't be."

"Hey, Holly, do you want to help?" Cyborg asked. "We need to take down Mad Mod-,"

"Ugh! Him!" Holly said disgusted. "He's always visiting London and once made us watch a parade devoted to him! I don't like him at all!"

"Dude...you were right! From ages ago!" Beast Boy said.

"What?"

"When you said that British people didn't like Mad Mod!"

"Beast Boy, how do you remember that?" asked Raven, surprised.

"I'm just good at remembering! I have a memory of an _elephant_!" Beast Boy laughed.

"Don't change into an elephant Beast Boy." Raven said. "Or we will be paying for a new London Eye." The Titans and Holly continued looking for the villains and then Robin saw a small explosion just like he, unfortunately, predicted.

"There! Titans Go!" Robin yelled but realised something.

"Dude, we can't! We're inside a glass ball!" Beast Boy said.

"Raven, teleport us outside." Robin said. Raven nodded.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" the Titans were encased in black magic and were swallowed into it while Holly was left by herself.

** ** ** ** **

The Titans appeared again and saw that Mad Mod indeed had let loose of the red soldier robots. The explosion was when one of the robots had fired its gun at a building.

"Why is he wrecking London? I thought Mad Mod would like to keep this place intact." Raven said.

"Raven, that store's called 'American Burgers' and Mad Mod really doesn't like America." Cyborg said.

"Titans go!" Robin yelled. The Titans sprung into action and Starfire flew up and started shooting starbolts at one of the robots. It turned his head to face her and then got it's gun ready. Starfire dodged it and blasted the gun which left the robot weaponless. So it started aiming punches at Starfire who dodged them until one unexpected punch hit her and she fell onto the ground. Raven was fighting another red soldier robot by throwing random projectiles at it. She either blocked or dodged the gun shots but one of them hit her and she fell onto the floor. Robin was manually fighting a robot or used one of his weapons which he stuffed in his jeans' pockets. He used his karate skills to knock of the robot's weapon which Robin picked up and started using! Unfortunately for him the gun was useless against the red robot's heavy metal so Robin instead started hitting the robot in its weak spots. But as we all know, it's not very easy to kick in jeans.

"Stupid jeans!" Robin muttered when he realised he couldn't kick very high.

Beast Boy had no problems with his clothing which could affect his fighting skills. He transformed into a T-Rex and he rammed into the large robot which sent it backwards. The robot quickly stood up and started shooting. Beast Boy was hit a few times because of his size so he morphed into a Pterodactyl and avoided the gun shots. He transformed into an elephant when he was right above the robot which damaged it a lot. Cyborg used his Sonic Cannon and his strong punches to take his opponent down. The Robots weren't very fast so it couldn't dodge very easily at all but they had powerful punches. People were screaming and running around in terror. It wasn't any different how people reacted to villains in Jump City. Soon enough, the robots were defeated and all that was left were large scraps of metal.

"Ok Titans, we need to see if Mumbo, the Puppet King or Mad Mod has started their plan yet." Robin got out his communicator and started searching for Mad Mod.

"I can't find Mumbo or Mad Mod but Aqualad, Speedy and Bumble Bee are at St. George's street!" The Titans immediately set off for said street.

** ** ** ** **

"Where did you send the other four?" The Puppet King asked.

"I sent them to the St. Jonathan's street to get rid of all those pesky American Diners!" Mad Mod said.

"You know, America isn't all bad." Mumbo said. Of course, people don't like other people saying bad things about their country.

"Yeah, you're the only proper people who live there!" Mad Mod said.

"The control is ready Mad Mod." The Puppet King said.

"Good..." Mad Mod said. "What!"

"What?"

"The duckies are defeating my duckies!" Mad Mod yelled. "Mumbo, you go and fight the Titans!"

"It will be my pleasure! I have lots of tricks up my sleeve!" Mumbo vanished in a puff of smoke.

"This is going just like I planned...soon America would be under my control!" Mad Mod laughed evilly which resulted him coughing afterwards. The Puppet King was slightly annoyed by Mad Mod but didn't say anything.

** ** ** ** **

The Titans were in a fight against Bumble Bee, Speedy and Aqualad. They were trying to knock the hypnosis out of them by fighting but it was quite difficult. So Beast boy tried telling jokes (like last time Starfire had to keep saying jokes for Beast Boy).

"Hey! Speedy! Over here!" Speedy turned around to face Cyborg. Speedy started running at him while having an arrow ready to shoot. As soon as he was near enough, Cyborg started restraining him with his arm and Speedy was trying to get out. While he was doing that, Beast Boy came flying down from the sky and landed next to Speedy.

"Ok dude...Knock Knock!" Speedy didn't reply.

"BB, he's not going to reply!" Cyborg said while keeping Speedy in Headlock.

"Then you reply, dude!"

"Ok, Ok...who's there?"

"You ever hear the joke about the broken pencil?"

"You ever hear the joke about the broken pencil who?"

"Doesn't matter, it's pointless!" Beast Boy started laughing and Speedy started laughing too!

"HAHA! That's funny man...Cyborg why are you trying to strangle me?" asked Speedy. "And if you are, you're not doing a good job."

"You were under Mad Mod's control! Ok, remember...don't look at the screens! They could pop out anywhere!" Cyborg said. "And try to keep focus." Speedy nodded.

"So is like telling jokes going to help people stop being hypnotised?"

"Yep." Beast Boy said.

"Ok then." Speedy ran off to tell a joke to Aqualad and Beast Boy went with him. Then suddenly, Mumbo Jumbo appeared in a poof of smoke.

"Greetings Titans!" he greeted. "It's been a long time!"

"Mumbo Jumbo!" Robin said in his we're-going-to-take-you-down voice.

"Yes, it's me...and where's your costume?" Mumbo asked and then he was smart enough to realise why. "You sneaks! Well, prepare to defeat my cards!" Mumbo took the hat off his head and tapped it with his wand. Suddenly, as if by magic (cough), over-sized cards came shooting out and hit Robin right in the chest which sent him flying backwards.

"Mumbo Jumbo?" Speedy said. "Weird name..."

"I heard that!" with a flick of his wand, bunny rabbits came pouring out of Mumbo's hat which made Speedy buried in a pile of bunny rabbits. Starfire and Raven flew over to Mumbo and was prepared to attack but then Mumbo made two narrow, long boxes out of thin air (the ones used to saw people in half) and made the boxes open and close onto Starfire and Raven.

"Ah...thanks for volunteering! And now Ladies and Gentlemen, be prepared for blood and guts flying everywhere!" Mumbo got out a razor sharp saw from the inside of his hat and started sawing the boxes in half!

"AHHHH!" Starfire screamed. Raven didn't scream but she was looking at the perilous saw in horror. Quickly Robin, who had recovered, sent some birdarangs to tie up Mumbo up and he freed Starfire from the box. Beast Boy did the same with Raven too. Unfortunately, Mumbo escaped from being tied up and got out his hat. From his hat, white rabbits erupted which were flying towards Beast Boy! Beast Boy started running but the white rabbits followed him on a trail. Raven rolled her eyes and flew after the rabbits so she could destroy them. Before Mumbo could realise, Cyborg's sonic cannon shot him at the back so Mumbo fell on the floor.

"I bet you didn't see _that_ coming, did you?" Cyborg said.

"No I didn't." Mumbo admitted and stood up. "But you didn't see this coming!" Playing cards flew out of Mumbo's sleeves and showered Cyborg in a flurry of cards. Bumble Bee meanwhile still hadn't recovered from the hypnosis so she used her stingers to attack Robin by surprise. Aqualad instead made water from a fire hydrant burst out and hit Starfire. So consequently, they started fighting each other. Speedy had got out of the pile of rabbits and got out his arrows, ready to aim. He shot his arrow which was an electricity one so Mumbo was given a shock when it hit him. When Raven had finally got rid of the menacing bunny rabbits which were chasing Beast Boy he went to Robin and Starfire who were still fighting and Beast Boy yelled: "Dudes! Make them laugh! Knocking them out would take ages!"

"Oh yes! I almost forgot that way..." Starfire said. When Aqualad was near enough she started saying: "Why does a Florgee want to Zorg a Flopnarf? So he can Dinorg!" Starfire burst out laughing at her joke but unfortunately no one understood.

"Beast Boy I don't know any good jokes! Tell a joke, _now_!" Robin ordered while he dodged one of Bumble Bee's stinger attacks.

"Me? Have to tell a joke? YES!" Beast Boy cheered and then went to Bumble Bee.

"Ok...What do you when there's a kidnapping? Wake them up!" Beast Boy laughed. And suddenly, Bumble Bee started laughing too.

"That's a good one! Robin, why are you trying to hit me?" Robin had his fist ready to punch in mid air.

"Oh...you were under hypnosis Bumble Bee and Mad Mod started making you fight us. Make sure you stay focused and _don't ever_ look at the hypnotic screens." Robin said.

"What do they look like?"

"Black and white swirly things." Beast Boy said.

"Yeah but don't look at it all!" Robin said. Bumble Bee nodded.

"Are the other Titans under hypnosis too?" she asked.

"Yeah, we just need to tell a funny joke to Aqualad!" Beast Boy said. He walked over to Aqualad and yelled: "What kind of shoes do spies wear? Sneakers!" This joke made Aqualad laugh as well as Beast Boy.

"Sneakers! That's a good one!" Aqualad said. "And...why are we in front of an American Diner?"

Robin explained what was happening.

"Oh. So we just need to take down him?" Aqualad indicated Mumbo who was fighting Starfire, Raven and Speedy and Raven had just got covered in pink flowers.

"Ow...she's not going to like that." Beast Boy said, looking at Raven. She was pretty angry after that and started fighting Mumbo with more concentration.

"She's hot when she's angry." Beast Boy commented. Robin raised an eyebrow.

"Come on, I bet you think the same when you see Starfire!" Robin looked sheepish.

"We need to help them anyway!" Robin expertly threw disks at Mumbo which caused a small explosion and caused Mumbo to fly backwards. Beast Boy morphed into a Rhino and rammed into a worn out Mumbo and then jets of water crashed into him too. Starfire threw starbolts at Mumbo, Bumble Bee used her stingers and Raven her telekinesis. Lastly, Speedy shot an arrow at Mumbo which suddenly captured him in a net. Cyborg did the honours of swinging the net over his shoulder.

"What should we do with him now, Rob? Should we send him to British jail or American jail?" Cyborg asked.

"American. That's where he's from." Robin answered. (A/N Is that how it works for people who commit crimes in different countries? Let's just say it is.)

"Where should we keep him now?"

"Give him to the Police Station for now." Robin said. Then Robin's communicator started beeping. He retrieved it and looked at it.

"Looks like Kole, Allie, Emily and Kidflash are at St. George's street...Cyborg you go and take Mumbo to the Police Station and meet us there!" Robin said. Cyborg nodded and ran off, taking a knocked out Mumbo with him. "Titans GO!"

** ** ** ** **

**With Mad Mod **

Mad Mod and the Puppet King were waiting in the control room, oblivious that Mumbo had been defeated. Cinderblock was still there and was apparently being completely ignored. Mad Mod was checking the security screens when he finally saw it.

"Look! Those little snots have already defeated Mumbo! Right!" Mad Mod turned to Cinderblock. "You! You go to St. Johnathan's street and stall the Teen Titans! Puppet King, we need to hypnotise England now before the Teen Titans defeat us!"

"But Mad Mod, my remote control hasn't got enough power to control all of England!" The Puppet King protested.

"We need to bring out the hypnosis screens." Mad Mod declared. "Go! Cinderblock Go! I can't wait any longer! Ok...need to release the submarines, boats and ships!" Mad Mod pressed a button.

"Soon America will be under my control!" Mad Mod yelled gleefully. The Puppet King was forgetting why he was working for someone who hated his country. Fine, maybe the Puppet King wasn't a real person but he couldn't understand why Mad Mod had such hatred to America. He still hadn't said anything to him yet and he waited there, ready for what happened next.

** ** ** ** **

Even when the Titans were eight against four, fighting them was difficult and when Beast Boy said a really funny joke (yes, it was actually really funny) nothing happened. Robin had figured out that they had to be weaker. Beast Boy had suggested that they could hit them over the head with something hard so they could knock them out but Raven's reply was: "That would be a good idea if you wanted to kill them." So the Titans were back to slowly wearing the hypnotised Titans out. It was difficult because Kidflash was extremely fast too and you couldn't really wear out crystal with ease, could you? The only easy people were Emily and Allie as they were only amateurs when it came to fighting and Robin was wearing her down easily. Starfire was fighting Emily and she realised (but didn't say it) that Emily was pretty rubbish at fighting. Beast Boy had the honours of telling the jokes of course so when Allie was a bit more tired he said his joke: "How do you make a hot dog stand? Take away its chair!" Allie burst out laughing at the joke.

"How come you're making people laugh all of a sudden?" Raven asked. "You never did at the tower." Beast Boy shrugged.

"Must be my new joke book." He said. Raven stared at him.

"Since when did you get a new joke book?" Raven asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Err...last week!" Beast Boy said struggling to remember even though he had stated he had a memory of an elephant.

"Beast Boy!" Starfire called. "I require your assistance for telling Emily a funny joke!" Beast Boy ran over to Starfire and Emily. Then he yelled: "Dudet! Why are opera singers good sailors? Because they can handle the high seas!" Unfortunately, the joke didn't work Emily was still hypnotised.

"I do not think Emily did the getting of the joke. I certainly did not!" Starfire said and dodged one of Emily's starbolts. "Let me try...What do you get if a Flornop decides to Zingor planets? Jorgel!" Starfire and Emily burst out laughing at the joke.

"Dude! You understand her joke but not mine?! It's in Tamaraen!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Beast Boy, Emily understands Tamaraen unlike you." Raven said.

"Oh...oops...I forgot." Beast Boy said sheepishly.

"Oh so you forget Emily's a Tamaraen but you remember Cyborg said something about two years ago?" Raven said, raising an eyebrow.

"That was a good one, Starfire!" Emily said. "Err...why am I in the air? And why are you wearing normal clothes?"

Starfire explained everything in a few sentence and Emily nodded in acknowledgment. Suddenly, a flash of red and yellow went past them.

"Whoa! Was that Kidflash? Why's he running?" Emily asked.

"He's still under hypnosis." Raven said. Suddenly, there was loud thumping and the ground started to shake. Someone shouted "Earthquake!" but it wasn't an earthquake. Only Cinderblock.

"Ok Titans, Emily, Bumble Bee, Speedy and Beast Boy, try to bring Kidflash out of hypnosis and the rest of you take Cinderblock down! Titans GO!" Robin ordered and Titans sprung into action. Cinderblock was pretty easy as he was literally just a big block which moved. But when he hit you, it hurt. Kidflash was indeed the fastest boy alive but that didn't mean he was invincible. Speedy shot him with an arrow with a boxing glove attached which pushed him over and Emily threw a starbolt which she surprisingly aimed well to keep him down. The Beast Boy did his magic and shouted a joke right in Kidflash's ear: "Ok, why are cooks so mean? Because they beat their eggs and whip their cream!" Kidflash started laughing his head off.

"That was funny!" Kidflash said. "...why am I on the floor?"

Beast Boy explained what was going on (I think they must be bored of explaining now).

"Let's go and take down Cinderblock!" Beast Boy said. After a few minutes Cinderblock was defeated and was tied up in bent lamp post.

"Hey, have you seen Sparky?" Bumble Bee asked. Just then however, "Sparky" came running too them.

"I put...*pant*...in the...*pant* police station *pant*," Cyborg said breathing heavily. Beast boy noticed he was panting.

"Cy, are you alright? You seem pretty tired." Beast Boy said.

"I had to run...five miles...in half and hour..." Cyborg said.

"Err...that sounds reasonable Cy," Robin said.

"In jeans!" Cyborg added. "You can't run in jeans."

"Oh yes...you cannot fight in the jeans either." Starfire said.

"Why are you wearing jeans then?" Aqualad asked, surprised.

"We had to wear normal clothes instead of our costumes because if we did, you'd come and get us." Raven explained. "When you were hypnotised anyway."

"Ok Titans we need to go and bring Mad Mod and the Puppet King down take them to jail." Robin said, punching his fist into his hand like he always did. "But first, Raven put Cinderblock somewhere solitary for now." Raven nodded and teleported Cinderblock inside a nearby locked up garage.

"Err...Robin..." Speedy pointed to something behind Robin and turned around. 500 people or so were walking towards them with the same black and white swirly eyes. They were walking in the same stride as each other and they gave off the impression that they were an army. A really big one. Their arms were also swinging at the right speed as everyone else. It took some moments until the Titans realised what was going on.

"Titans-"

"RUN!" Beast Boy finished for Robin and abruptly turned around to sprint off when Raven brought him back with her telekinesis.

"Dudes, why aren't you running?" Beast Boy asked franctically. "We can't un-hypnotise all of those Brits!"

"Because they're not attacking us!" Bumble Bee said. "Look, they're walkin' straight past us!" She was right- the hypnotised Brits were marching past them

"Where are they going?" Starfire asked. "Surely, Mad Mod would want to rid of us?"

"They're heading to the direction of the harbour!" someone yelled. The Titans turned around to face a 12-year-old girl.

"Thanks...and who are you?" Kidflash asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I'm Holly." Holly said. "Are you guys Teen Titans too?" Aqualad, Bumble Bee, Speedy, Kidflash nodded.

"Who are you? I've never seen you on T.V. or anything." Holly said, looking at Allie and Emily.

"Oh we're just people who live with the Teen Titans..." Emily said.

"Yeah, we're friends." Allie said. "I don't really go into battle that much."

"Oh, ok."

"Dudes! Let's back to the Brits who're going to the harbour!" Beast Boy reminded.

"Beast Boy's right...but why are they going to the harbour?" Robin wondered.

"I have no idea, but I think it's a good idea if we go to harbour ourselves." Aqualad said.

"Good idea." So the Teen Titans started heading towards to harbour as fast as they could.

** ** ** ** **

**The Harbour**

The Titans arrived at the Harbour to see an unexpected sight.

"Whoa..." Beast Boy muttered. Hundreds of Union Jack Submarines were lined up, ready to be loaded. Mad Mod was nowhere to be seen but the Titans knew he was behind this. The Titans were staring at the submarines to try to figure out why there were lots of them here. As well as submarines, there were huge ships loaded with cannons- they could understand why he needed those. Dead looking but upright Red Soldiers were there too, but the Titans took no notice. Mad Mod was actually literally going to take over America! And this was definitely _not_ good for the Titans.

"Ok Titans, search and find Mad Mod!" Robin yelled. "We need to take him down! Titans GO!" The Titans split up immediately in pairs to find Mad Mod.

** ** ** ** **

It was getting to sunset now and the parks were empty. Houses were empty. Shops were empty. Lots of streets from different parts of London were shaking with the continuous steps of London's Inhabitants. They marched swiftly and in unison. The roads were shaking and Mad Mod was in front of the longest line of people. He was in a floating raft thing which was the exactly same thing from the time he tried to take of Jump City alone (a.k.a Ep. Revolution). Now he had back up- around 2 million in fact. He felt so proud and confident. The Puppet King was standing beside him on the raft thing to but he didn't look as proud, confident or content. He actually seemed reluctant to be standing there but stood there anyway. He still had the remote in his hands even though he didn't have any use for it.

"Right, laddie!" Mad Mod said. "Time for the departure!"

"What should I do?" The Puppet King asked.

"Make sure the Titans don't destroy my army!" Mad Mod ordered. "I want tothe only villain to defeat the Titans!" The Puppet King nodded in acknowledgment. They were nearing the harbour and Mad Mod was getting more excited by the second. Soon enough they were there and Mad Mod immediately jumped of the floating raft. He walked to the largest, grandest ship and after a few minutes was at the front of the boat. It was the vehicle that was going to lead everything else. The hypnotised people started climbing into the submarines. Mad Mod knew this was going to take a long time so he was ready to wait.

Suddenly, while someone was about to climb onto a submarine, a razor sharp object came flying through the air and knocked the periscope of the submarine straight off. Mad Mod saw this so he turned, shocked, to the direction of that object. He saw something he dreaded to see- The Teen Titans. Or more specifically, Robin and Starfire.

"Mad Mod, when you mess with America, you mess with us." Robin said. (A/N I know, pretty rubbish line for the beginning of a battle...) "And you don't want to do that."

"You!" Mad Mod barked. "Right, minions, attack!" As soon as Mad Mod had said that, the hypnotised minions turned away from the submarines and straight at Robin and Starfire. Starfire flared her starbolts and started throwing small but effective starbolts at them. Robin made a signal with his hand which caused ten other Titans to appear from hiding places.

"Titans Go!" Robin yelled. (A/N By the way, there aren't two million people here...it's only some of the people so like five hundred...oh man...hopefully the others won't come soon). The Titans immediately started attacking and luckily Aqualad had a huge advantage as water was his talent and they were by a huge stretch of water. Aqualad effectively sloshed water down on the hypnotised citizens but luckily none of them were good at fighting. Some people were kind of fat too so that didn't help much either. This made fending off the hypnotisied easier for the Titans. Mad Mod watched with horror at how quickly they were knocking the hypnosis out of them. When they were unhypnotised they usually just walked off in confusion. But unfortunately for the Titans, more hypnotised people started entering the large harbour which was making it harder for the Titans.

"We can't do this forever Robin! They're about 2 million people living in London!" Cyborg yelled.

"Then stop fighting them!" Robin yelled. He expertly jumped over the citizens attacks and he landed on one of the submarines. He jabbed a bomb into its roof and jumped off to the next one doing the same. The submarine exploded and bits of metal flew everywhere.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" Raven caught the hazardous metal before it anyone innocent. The Titans realised what Robin was doing so consequently Starfire started blowing up submarines with her starbolts. Bumble Bee started stinging them with her stingers and blew them up by shrinking into a bumble bee and crossing the wiring circuitry. Speedy started aiming arrows at the submarines to damage them. The rest of them continued fending them off but mostly started damaging the submarines.

"What are those duckies doing?!" Mad Mod yelled, outraged.

"Attacking the submarines." The Puppet King answered calmly. For some strange reason, he wasn't as angry and annoyed as Mad Mod.

"How can you be so calm!?" Mad Mod yelled. "We need to hypnotise those duckies before they could go any further!"

"What?" The Puppet King was now shocked.

"You heard me! Do it!" Mad Mod ordered.

"No! I don't it'll work-"

"Do it!" Reluctantly, the Puppet King took out his control and held it towards the Titans. An aerial came out of the control and the Puppet King pressed the button.

Robin jammed another one of his bombs into the submarine when started feeling dizziness. He held his head and started feeling like his head was going to fall off. He gripped tighter and suddenly felt a familiar emptiness wash over him. He felt himself losing control of himself, he felt like he was falling when he realised. Mad Mod was trying to hypnotise him! He shut his eyes to make sure he didn't see the hypnosis screens but it didn't work- he saw whiteness but he knew he wasn't out of Mad Mod's control yet.

"Concentrate...concentrate..." he said to himself. Little did he know, all the other Titans were feeling the same sensation. Raven clutched onto her head and continually repeated her mantra in her head trying her hardest not to be hypnotised. These sensations were more forceful when they first faced Mad Mod. This seemed to be stronger. The Titans stopped whatever they were doing to make sure they weren't hypnotised. If they did ever lose concentration, Mad Mod would have them hypnotised and the Titans might be on the verge of losing a battle! Starfire groaned in pain-or was it pain? Was it too much concentration? Was the force of the hypnosis so strong that it was enough to be painful? Cyborg felt his circuits hissing and crackling and his head felt weird. Titans East, Kidflash, Emily and Allie had just met Mad Mod but they were still trying to stop falling under hypnosis. Emily had never experienced something like this in all her life. Neither had Allie but they were still attempting to stop the hypnosis wash over them. Whiteness...black swirly lines...slight jabs of pain...weird voices...confusion...this was all running through the Titans minds. (A/N That last bit was kind of precise and detailed and pointless, so you could've skipped it you know).

Mad Mod stared at the Titans who were resisting the power of hypnosis. Suddenly, the wiring for the controls started fizzing and it then exploded. Just a small explosion though.

"What happened?" Mad Mod asked frantically.

"The Teen Titans have strong resisting minds! But it seems those two have fainted." The Puppet King said, indicating two people who were on the floor.

"What?!" Mad Mod yelled. "It didn't work?!"

"I told you so!" The Puppet King said childishly.

"I haven't got any time for little snots ruining my plans! We need to depart now!" At the harbour floor, Beast Boy was currently trying to revive Emily and Allie.

"Ok! Knock Knock!" he said. When he realised they of course wouldn't answer, he said in a high voice: "Who's there?"

"Justin!"

"Justin who?" said Beats Boy's high voice.

"Justin time for the Party!" Beast Boy said. It didn't work.

"That joke's so old!" Speedy said. "We need to get Allie awake, _now_!"

"Aqualad, pour water on them." Robin ordered. Aqualad nodded and used his hands to bring water up and splash onto Emily and Allie. Immediately, they woke up.

"AHH!" Allie yelled. "Why'd you do that?!"

"Allie, you'd fainted!" Robin said. "It was the only way! And Beast Boy's jokes didn't work!"

"I did? Ow...my brain hurts..." she commented.

"Are you alright, Allie?" Speedy asked, obviously worried for his girlfriend.

"Yeah I am." Allie said smiling at him. Someone coughed which stopped their romantic moment.

"Oh...hey Kidflash, could you dry my hair for me?" Emily asked.

"Sure!" Kidflash said.

"Dude, how's he going to do that?" Beast Boy asked confused. But this question was soon answered for him when Kidflash started running around Emily extremely fast. After a few seconds he stopped running and Emily's hair was dry.

"Thanks!" she said, and pecked him on the cheek. (A/N I don't like that anymore than you do! *shivers*)

"Hey! Guys! Would you mind getting a room?!" Cyborg yelled. A loud horn suddenly blared and the Titans turned around. Mad Mod's boat was departing and the submarines which were undamaged (there were quite a lot of them) started moving too!

"He's getting away! Titans, catch up with him!" Robin yelled. He started running towards to end of the harbour floor and he jumped when he got to the edge. Starfire caught his hands before he fell into the water and started chasing after him. The other Titans were using the same method and Aqualad was surfing with Kole by his side. Fortunately for the Titans the boat was slower than usual boats but it was still fast enough to be a challenge to catch up with. When Robin was near enough, Starfire threw him at the boat (don't worry, he's not going to hit his head Starfire has good aim, unlike Emily). He landed on the floor of it gracefully (don't start thinking ballet now) and stood up. Mad Mod was smirking and was standing proudly at the front of the boat. The boat was autopilot so the Puppet King stood by him.

"Mad Mod!" Mad Mod turned around and glared at Robin.

"You just won't take a hit, will you my duckie?" Mad Mod sneered.

"And you won't take a hint that British people don't like you." Robin retorted. Mad Mod looked shocked.

"What makes you think that?!"

"A little twelve year old girl told me." Robin said. If that little girl was here right now, she probably would've shouted: "My name's Holly!"

"Well, they might not like me now, but once they see what I've done to precious America they'll be begging for me to become Prime Minister!" Mad Mod said, leaning against his bejewelled cane.

"Why do you have so much hatred to America? What have we done to you?" Robin asked.

"Well let's see, _you_ dumped all our tea into our harbour!" Mad Mod said. "And keep celebrating a rubbish pathetic excuse for a Revolution anniversary-HMPH!" Mad Mod stumbled as something hit him in the stomach. Robin turned around to see Starfire who had thrown a starbolt at Mad Mod. She wasn't the only one on the large boat- all the other Titans had arrived. Mad Mod recomposed himself and stood up.

"Right! Time to destroy you Teeny Titans once and for all!" Mad Mod yelled and slammed his hand into a bright union jacked button which was beside him. Small but dangerous looking cannons sprouted from the floors and four tall Soldiers came flying up from the inside of the boat. (A/N In case you're wondering, they're on a massive ferry sized boat...) The Titans gasped.

"Oh man..." Cyborg muttered. The cannons started shooting small black balls which were actually bombs! They were quite hard too so they hurt when they hit you.

"Titans, GO!" Robin yelled. The Titans didn't need instructions and they started attacking the cannons which were quite durable as well as the Soldiers. They were actually more durable than before! Mad Mod watched with smugness and stealthily without the Titans noticing, climbed up some steps to get to the highest land on the boat so he could watch the Titans defeat. Which he hoped would be soon.

The cannons slowly were destroyed though some of the Titans had bruises from the bombs hitting them. Finally, the soldiers were gone too and they were the hardest the Titans ever fought (Mad Mod's soldiers wise). Mad Mod watched in horror has the Titans defeated all his weapons. Then Robin quickly used his grapple hook to bring himself up to Mad Mod.

"Do you still think you can defeat America now?" Robin asked. Mad Mod glared at him.

"Of course! I just need to contact that Jumbo Mumbo guy and-"

"You can't. We've already defeated him and he's going to jail." Raven said, appearing. Mad Mod looked horrified.

"Can't you do anything?" he asked the Puppet King.

"No! Why should I help a man who tries to take over my country?" The Puppet King said. "I quit!"

"You what?!" Mad Mod spluttered.

"Looks like you're on your own!" Beast Boy said smugly who also came up. "Any last words before we take you to jail?" Mad Mod stared at him and kneeled onto the floor.

"Yes...can I take my cane with me?" He grabbed his cane protectively.

"No." Robin answered and snatched the cane from him and broke it into to two with one simple snap.

"NO!" Mad Mod yelled and he started to grow older (A/N He was that youngish red hair annoying dude before).

"We are victorious, yes?" Starfire said. "Can I change into my normal uniform, please? This is most uncomfortable for fighting."

"Star's got a point." Cyborg said. Everyone else was coming up too.

"Man, he's ugly!" Speedy whispered to Aqualad. "Why is he so old now?" Aqualad shrugged.

"I have no idea, Speedy."

"Well this is great y'all! We defeated the villain and we can go home now!" Bumble Bee said.

"No!" Kidflash protested. "I want to go on the London Eye!"

"Dudes, it's amazing!" Beast Boy said.

"How do you know?" Kidflash asked.

"Robin let us go on it while you guys were hypnotised!" Beast Boy explained.

"...I really hate Mad Mod now." Kidflash commented. "Should I take him to jail now?"

"No, we'll keep him imprisoned in America." Robin said. He looked up to the now darkening sky. "We should go back to the motel."

"Race you there!" Kidflash said to Beast Boy.

"You're on!" Beast Boy said and they both zoomed off before Robin could say anything.

"Hey Robin, you didn't answer Kidflash's question!" Allie said. "Can we _please_ go on the London Eye? Please? Don't be a stick in the mud!"

"We need to sort out all of these people first and take them back to their homes." Robin said.

"Aw, do we have to?"

"Yes, Allie, that's what Teen Titans do! Help people!"

"I'll only help if you promise us we can tour London tomorrow!" Allie said.

"Ok fine!" Robin agreed.

"Yes!" Allie cheered. "You're the best Robin!" then she saw the look on Speedy's face. "But obviously not as good as Speedy!"

** ** ** ** **

Robin had kept his word and the next day the Titans explored London. They went to the Aquariums (they're fun!) and IMAX (3-D movies!) and they all went on the London Eye. To Robin's displeasure, that Robin-obsessed fan was still there and she had brought a friend- A Beast Boy obsessed fan. So everyone else had to hold the two annoyed girls back before they killed the fans, but the day was still enjoyable. But unfortunately the end of the day came too quickly (like always...) and the Titans made their way to their T-ships.

"Dude! Those fish were awesome!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"What did they say when you morphed into a clown fish?" Kidflash asked.

"Something about they were hungry..." Beast Boy said, struggling to remember. "And then something about they couldn't remember what their name was."

"Well fish do have a short memory span." Robin said.

"The London Eye was the best though!" Kidflash said. "Those people are like tiny ants!"

"The IMAX was great, y'all!" Bumble Bee said. "The screen was huge!"

"And Ninjas Strike Again was off the hook!" Cyborg said, high fiving Beast Boy.

"Me, Starfire, Bumble Bee and Emily found that Romance Tragedy to be good too." Allie said.

"The Dolphin Documentary was great." Aqualad commented. "Wasn't it Kole?"

"You made me watch it!" Kole said. "I guess it was pretty interesting..."

"I've got to admit, the movie I watched was pretty scary." Raven said.

"Hey! You said you never get scared!" Beast Boy said.

"How do you remember that Beast Boy?" Raven asked, surprised.

"I'm just that good at remembering!" Beast Boy said proudly.

"Then how come you keep forgetting where you put the remote?" Cyborg asked.

"Well...I only have a long term memory!" Beast Boy said.

"You lost the remote a _long_ time ago!" Cyborg said.

"Dude! Things just disappear!"

"No they don't! You just lose them!" They continued arguing while the others took no notice and talked to each other. When they almost reached the T-ships, Beast Boy stopped arguing with Cyborg and said:

"You know Robin, this vacation was great!" Beast Boy said. "Thanks a lot dude!"

"Err...your welcome?" Robin said unsurely, raising an eyebrow.

"So next time!" Beast Boy said. "We're going to Tokyo!" The Titans looked at him. Then Raven lifted her hand and-

SMACK!

**Yay! I just had to put the last part in! This took ages I know and the chapter is so stupidly long I wouldn't mind if you skipped some boring parts. PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE review! I'll be very thankful! Give me any constructive criticism but don't be too mean please! I'm a real person with real feelings you know :-) Hope you enjoyed it! **


	30. Jade 1

**Chapter 30! Yay! Wow...30 chapters...well anyway guys, this is an amazing Allie Grayson's chapter though I edited it slightly. Me and Allie hope you guys enjoy it! **

The Titans were back from their short vacation in England which all of them thoroughly enjoyed. Almost as soon as they set foot into the large Tower, the alarm had started ringing. It rang more than usual in fact- perhaps their two day stay in England made all the villains start causing havoc? After a week after the Titans got back from England everyone was always alert. Emily and Allie got to go on missions more frequently, though of course they weren't actually as good as proper Titans as they only just started fighting but despite that, they were a good addition to the team. Now, Beast Boy, Speedy, Cyborg, Robin, Kidflash and Aqualad were playing with the famous 'Weather Cards'. The boys were against each other and the girls were against each other.

"Ice beats flood!" Beast Boy said.

"Fire beats Ice!" Speedy threw down another card. They were all very secretive about their cards...well the boys anyway. Starfire was still an amateur to the game and Raven was practically forced to play. Bumble Bee, Emily, Allie and Kole however were determined to win.

"But rain beats fire!" Cyborg placed another card on top of that.

"Sun dries up water!" Kidflash threw another card onto the pile.

"But clouds block out sun!" Aqualad said and yet again, another card was placed. Most of the boys were out of cards apart from Speedy and Robin. The two of them looked at each other evilly, mask-to-mask.

"Let's see you beat this!" Robin slammed down a card with a picture of a tornado on it. Beast Boy and Kidflash gasped.

"I think I can." Speedy said smugly and put down his last card. It was a meteor. Robin gaped helplessly at the card.

"Oh yeah!" Speedy cheered. "I win!" Robin was pretty annoyed.

"Why does this keep happening to me?" he cried out.

"Oh yes! I have the meteor!" a happy voice said from another area in the common room. "Does that mean I win?"

"You...what?" another voice said who was sounding completely shocked. "Yes...you win..."

"That is glorious!" the happy voice said again. "I shall have the turn to dare someone yes?" That was the prize if you won...you got to dare someone.

"Starfire? You won?" Robin asked, surprised. She nodded gleefully.

"Yes...now I shall get to dare someone!" Starfire said. "But...I do not wish for people to things they are unhappy to do..."

"Well then, can _I _dare someone?" Speedy asked. He looked at Robin who gulped.

"Ok, Robin! I dare you to kiss-"

RING RING

"Ok Titans let's see what's the trouble!" Robin interrupted and raced to the computer while everyone else came too.

"What's the trouble, Robin?" Cyborg asked.  
"Johnny Rancid!" Robin replied. "At 8912 Molly's street! Titans-"

"Go…" Beastboy finished barely.

"HEY!" Robin yelled, annoyed while Starfire giggled and Raven smirked.

"You have been saying it a lot." Emily said.

"Yeah dude." Beast Boy said.

"I know...Titans GO!"

** ** ** ** **

Raven, Beastboy, Starfire, Bumble Bee flew alone while Emily took Allie. Meanwhile Robin was on his R-cycle (Shocker there) and Cyborg drove the T- car with Speedy, Aqualad, and Kole with Kidflash running right next to them. Once they got there the first thing they saw was a Jonny with his HUGE dog again only this time Jonny had a girl handing from a rope right over the dogs mouth! The girl had jet black hair and eyes to match.

"Titans get the girl!" Robin instructed. "Titans-"

"Yeah yeah dude, we don't need to know!" Beast Boy said and the Titans jumped into action.

"AAAAAHHHHHHHHHH!" The girl screamed.

Everyone was trying everything to get the girl free without her getting hurt but this was proving to be difficult. Finally Speedy shot an arrow snapping the rope but taking the half that the girl was on over the dog's mouth and on to a wall. Allie quickly ran over to untie the girl from the rope while the others were bringing the dog and Johnny Rancid down.

"Are you okay?" Allie asked as soon as she got the girl untied.

"Yes, my back hurts a little from the hit but it's better than being eaten." The girl answered laughing a little. Allie smiled.

"What's your name?"

"My name?"

"Um…yeah so we know who to call for you."

"I don't have anywhere to go……" The girl answered sadly. Allie was surprised at this.  
"ALLIE!" Robin yelled.

"Come on." Allie said to the girl gapping her hand.

"Is she okay?" Robin asked.

"Yes she said her back hurts a little." Allie answered.

"Well it would! Speedy the most riskiest thing you've were done!" Robin hollered.

"You mean besides dating Allie when you're her brother?" Speedy laughing a little. Yeah that didn't help at all.

"You're dating him?" The girl whispered to Allie while Robin was still shouting at Speedy.

"Yep. For a few months now." Allie answered "ROBIN!"

"What! Don't you see I'm in the middle of yelling!" Robin shouted.

"Yeah I see that but take care of him at home now we have a girl to help." Allie said.

"Oh yeah right…..What's your name?" Robin asked.

"My name is Jade but there's none you can call for me, she already asked. I travel a lot and stay where I can." Jade answered.

"You should stay with us!" Starfire yelped happily.

"No I couldn't I'm f-" Jade tried but it didn't work.

"Please it would be so much fun"

"Yeah it must be better than travelling"

"Come on you know you want to"

"Really I couldn't." Jade said smiling.

"Oh come on just for one night?" Speedy asked.

"Well I guess." She answered quickly.

"Great!" Starfire yelled "We could have the slumber of parties right friend Bee?"  
Bee laughed  
"Of course Star. I mean it's okay with your boyfriend

"Boyfriend Robin?" Starfire asked.

"Sure why not?" Robin answered.

"Because if he doesn't Starfire will go on a kiss strike." Allie whispered to Speedy. Speedy laughed.

"But you would never do that to me right?" Speedy asked.

"Do what?" Robin asked.

"Nothing!" Allie and Speedy both yelped then laughed. Jade got a look on her face as to say she was not pleased for some reason but then, she fainted!

"Friend Jade!" Starfire yelped. Robin hurried over to her and put a hand to her neck.

"She's fine. 10 to 1 it's from all that's happened to her today." Robin announced " We should get her back to the tower. Speedy put her in the car." Speedy nodded and picked up Jade and put her in the car.

"Alright Titans everyone meet up back at the tower." Robin told them.

"But DUDE! We always have pizza after a mission!" Beastboy yelled.

"Beastboy we don't have time for pizza we don't know what's wrong with the Jade." Robin explained.

"But but!" Beastboy continued on.

"Look why don't me and Emily stop of pizza on the way home?" Allie asked.

"Fine. If it'll shut him up." Robin answered "Titans let's go!"

"To the pizza place?" Emily asked.

"To the pizza place!" Allie answered sticking her finger up trying to be like her brother.

"Yeah your no Robin." Emily said laughing.

"Really? Well that's great!" Allie laughed "Come on let's go."  
Emily picked up Allie and off they went.

At the pizza place

"I need the Titans' special please." Emily told the cashier dude.

"You win again girls?" He asked as he put the order in.

"Of course!" Allie said smiling.

"Here you go. On the house as always. See ya around." He said.

"Bye!" Emily and Allie yelled as they walked away.

**At the tower**

Allie and Emily both walked in from the front doors of Titans Tower. They both carrying heavy and hot pizzas in their hands and they made their way up towards the common room. While they were walking and talking, they didn't noticed Raven was going the other way and Emily accidentally bumped into her.

"Whoops!" Emily yelped and quickly grabbed the pizzas before they fell. "Sorry, Raven."

"It's ok." Raven said in her monotonous voice.

"How's Jade?" Allie asked pleasantly.

"She's alright, I guess. But I'm feeling some weird vibes from her..." Raven said.

"Hmm...well she's seems perfectly nice to me...I bet Starfire's already best friends with her, right?" Emily laughed. Raven nodded.

"And she invited me to the 'sleepover of welcome'." Raven said. "I really didn't want to go, but Beast Boy forced me."

"Um....why?" Allie asked confused.

"Because he knows I won't like it." Raven said. "I see you've got the pizzas."

"Yup! We're going to the common room so we can all eat there." Allie said.

"I'll see if I can come. Bye." Raven said and carried on walking the other direction.

** ** ** ** **

"Guys! Pizza!" Emily yelped as they walked in to the common room and set the pizzas on the table.

"Really guys? Your playing video games Jade's hurt!" Allie yelled at Speedy and Robin.

"I'm not hurt but Speedy's going to be!" A voice called from over the couch. Allie noticed the voice was slightly high for Robin.

"Jade? Sorry I thought you were Robin same hair colour. You know." Allie explained, smiling.

"Yeah no biggy." Jade giggled. "I win again!"

"Really?" Speedy yelled. "Oh man!"

Jade giggled again.

"Re-match?" she asked, fluttering her eyebrows.

"Um...in a second let me talk to the girls." Speedy answered slightly uncomfortably as he got up and walked over to Allie. Jade pouted.

"But-" She began to say then a phone went off.

"You know never mind I have to take this anyway." She said quickly and got up and walked out of the common room. The three of them were slightly surprised she didn't just stay but they decided not to bother her.

"Weird." Emily stated. "Well I'm going to find everyone I guess the word pizza got drained out of their minds." Emily laughed as she left.

"So?" Allie asked.

"So?" Speedy copied.

Allie rolled her eyes "What was wrong with Jade?" She asked.

"We still don't know. As soon as we got back she woke up." He answered.

"Weird. Anyway I'm going to go get her so she can have some pizza." Allie smiled and left. She was walking down the hall when she heard a voice which sounded familiar like Jade's. She stopped walking to listen in even though it was kind of rude to do that.  
"Yeah I'm in. Piece of cake! The Teen Titans are way too nice! And that girl really annoys me...Starfire, was it? Ugh...anyway we can now plan the attack. But save the orange hair one, I like him! He's so cute...and also destroy little Miss brown hair brown eyes would you? Great!" Jade snapped her phone shut and started to walk Allie's way. Allie jumped behind the nearest piece of furniture (or wall) and hid until she was sure Jade was gone. Allie was extremely surprised that that girl even _had_ a phone! She didn't even have a house! Once she was she was trying to find a way to prove little miss_ perfect_ is really the baddest girl ever!

**This is mostly Allie's work apart from the weather game bit...I had to put it in! So anyway, please review guys! It means so much! Tell us what to improve on but please don't be too harsh! Flames aren't nice! I can't really burn them out easily; my virtual water tap isn't working. BYE!**


	31. Jade 2

**Hey guys! Here's the next part!!! Was the wait too long? Hmm...by the way this is Allie Grayson's chapter though I edited it!  
**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

How are earth am I going to show them Jade's…she's…..she's….PURE EVIL! Allie thought as she walked back into the common room with….the devil! Allie walked and looked up at the roof as if it would give her an answer and then she saw it! THE CAMERAS! Of course the cameras she though as she ran to the camera room. Allie sat down in the car and typed as fast as she could. She stopped at 3:00.

"Right there!" Allie said as she saw Jade walking down and the hall and  
then nothing!

"WHAT!" Allie yelled in shock.

"Hey sweetie what on earth are you doing in the computer room?" Speedy asked as he walked in.

"Oh um I was" Allie tried to come up with an answer "You see I was checking to see if Robin was doing reports! Yeah cause you know how he locks the door when he's doing them?"

"Um no?" He answered raising an eyebrow. He could sense Allie was not telling the truth.

"Well he does!" She shouted nervously "And I couldn't find him and I went there and the door was locked!"  
"I thought you were going to check on Jade, why are you acting so weird and-" Speedy was cut off by Allie's lips which he enjoyed very much. He was continuing to be "cut off" till they heard a cough at the door.

"Sorry was I interrupting something?" Someone with long Jet black hair asked.

"No of course not Jade" Speedy said happily. _Wait he's happy?_ Allie thought.

"Well you were gone a SSSUUUPPPEEERRRRR long time!" She gushed. Allie fought the her feet so she wouldn't triple sift kick her on her butt even though she wanted to so much. This girl really annoyed her for _two_ reasons.

"Well I had to check on my princess so worried about her brother." He told her hugging Allie.

"Her Brother?" Jade asked surprised.

"Well were not really brother and sister were just REALLY close!" Allie explained.

"OH?" Jade asked getting an evil smile on her face which Speedy didn't notice at all. However, Allie did. "Speedy, the others are playing this card game but I don't know how will you PPPPLLLLEEEAAASSSEEEE show me?" Jade asked sweetly. Allie's mouth dropped. That's what she used to do to get him to teach her! _If she even thinks about using her laying shoulder trick  
to look at her cards I'll kill_! Allie thought.

"Allie you coming?" Speedy asked.

"Um in a bit I have to um feed Bella!" She said sadly.

"Who's Bella?" Jade.

"This bunny I got Allie." Speedy explained.

"Oh. Can I see her?" Jade asked batting her eyelashes.

"Well sure." Speedy answered.

No you can't!" Allie yelped. Jade was NOT taking over her life!

"Allie what's wrong?" Speedy asked.

"Um... you know how um... Bella gets around new people. Remember what she did to Robin she could have kill him! Wait on second thought why don't you come and meet her?" Allie asked smirking as she imagined what would happen to Jade.  
Speedy laughed.

"Allie you're so funny. But your right Bella could hurt her." Speedy said nodding.

"Oh no she wouldn't as long as I talk to her first training her as really helped." Allie said smirking.

"Great!" Jade said smiling "Let's go!"

**ALLIE'S ROOM!!!!!!!!!**

"Okay I'll go in first and talk to her." Allie said right before she went in while Jade and Speedy waited outside. Allie walked over to Bella's cage which was on her book case next to her bed. "Hey Bella Boo! Mommy's going to let in Speedy and a bad girl too...if she does ANYTHING to you, you can hurt her m'kay?" Allie asked with a sweet, baby-talking voice. The bunny happily jumped up and put her paws on the bars of the cage. Allie smiled and walked back to the door to let in Speedy and…..the DEVIL!  
"Okay everything should be fine. Jade you want to hold her?" Allie asked.

"Of course!" She yelped excited.

"Here you go!" Allie said as she carefully handed Jade, Bella.

"What what is she doing!" Jade yelled. Allie smiled while Jade giggled...wait! She's giggling?!

"AAAHH! She's licking me!" Jade continued to giggle and laugh. Really Bella? Really! _Today on ALL days you pick today not to listen to me?_ Allie thought miserably.  
Speedy laughed.

"Come we better go."  
"Okay!" Jade answered and put Bella away while Allie trailed behind them.

IN THE COMMON ROOM!!!!!!!!!!

"Hey where have you guys been???" Beast boy asked as soon as Speedy and Jade had entered.

"Yeah we were getting the worried!" Starfire said.

"Don't worry everything's fine or at least it will." Jade said as she mumbled the last part.

"What was that Jade?" Allie asked loudly.

"Oh nothing!" Jade answered "Hey what time is it?"

"Um…6:50 why?" Kole answered.

"Oh! That late already!" Jade gasped. Everyone turned to look at her.

"I have to um go something that's not here!" She hollered as she ran out of the Common Room.

"Okay again WEIRD!" Emily stated.

"You got that right." Everyone agreed. So they played 'that card game' which happened to be the weather game. They were playing very intensely (as intense card games could be anyway) when suddenly, there was a sound of glass breaking.

"Ha! I won-huh?" Cyborg turned his head along with everyone else to the shattering noise. Silhouettes were standing there proudly and the Titans couldn't make out the faces. The Intruder Alarm went off and blared throughout the tower. All the Titans stood up, ready for action. The Silhouettes stepped out and some of the Titans gasped.

"Hive five!" Robin said. (A/N Jinx is still a bad guy...unfortunately...)

"Hey! And us!" shouted Control Freak which set of Kidflash's and Beast Boy's sniggers.

"You are laughing at Atlas?!" Atlas bellowed. Beast Boy and Kidflash immediately stopped laughing. Kidflash then noticed Jinx and he found himself staring at her. Emily nudged him.

"Who are you staring at?" she hissed.

"Is she a bad guy?" Kidflash asked pointing at Jinx.

"I think so or why would she be having an evil smirk on her face?" Emily said. Kidflash carried on looking at her for a few seconds but then looked away when he heard a voice.

"Ready for battle Titans?" someone challenged. But the voice was coming from the villains who were standing by the crashed window. It was coming from the common room door and the Titans had a really big shock (apart from Allie) to find Jade standing there, smirking her head off. She was wearing a green costume which looked a lot like a dress. She had her hair in two ponytails which were held together by green fabric.

"Jade...you're a bad guy?" Speedy whispered, horrified. "How could you?!"

"I've always been a bad person. And you Titans are so gullible!" she said nastily. "I've been working with the Hive Five and those guys for months and we've come up with the perfect plan to defeat you Titans!"

"We have names you know!" Control Freak blurted out. Jade ignored him.

"You know, I could spare _you_." She said, looking at Speedy in an attractive way which he did not respond too. "You are cute...you could always come to the dark side..."

"...Because you have cookies!" Beast Boy spluttered and the Titans Boys (apart from the masked ones) started laughing hysterically. Starfire was confused.

"QUIET!" Raven yelled and they shut up.

"I am _not_ going to cross lines, Jade." Speedy hissed. He put his arm around Allie. "And I love this girl if you didn't know." Allie smiled broadly. Jade frowned but then shrugged.

"Suit yourself and by the way, I'm Cheshire now." She put on a mask which she had been holding behind her back which meant business. "Hive Five and Others! ATTACK!" The Hive five and Atlas, Control Freak and Adonis pounced on the Titans but the Teen Titans were ready. Emily and Jinx started fighting each other though Emily mostly avoided as she was not much good at aiming. Kidflash and Gizmo fought one on one as well as Cyborg and Atlas, Raven and Kyd Wykyyd, Aqualad and Mammoth, Robin and Seemore, Beast Boy and Adonis and Bumble Bee and Control Freak. Starfire and Kole were in a team against the countless Billy Numerous' while Speedy and Allie both fought Jade with anger. The battle was intense (even more than the card game!), hard and was doing a lot of damage to the common room.

Some of them escaped to different parts of the tower to fight as it would be easier not to harm anyone innocent. Cyborg's and Beast Boy's battle was pretty serious as Atlas and Adonis were the villains which were a bit of trouble to them. Therefore, they did their best they could to wear their opponent out though the villains were doing the same. Robin however was actually finding See-more quite easy so Robin went over to help Aqualad with Mammoth when See-more was knocked out. Starfire was sort of a 'Gnarrk replacement' in a way as she was the one who swung Kole around to attack the Billy Numerous'. Gizmo's hi-tech was easy to avoid as Kidflash was the fastest boy alive. Control Freak was literally a joke as he was a 'fan boy'. He had created an even better weapon to defeat the Titans...though he had forgotten it. No, he seriously did! So Bumble Bee beat him up easily which made her complain: "I need better villains to fight next time!" She decided to go and help Emily as she had contacted them to help her.

Slowly, the villains were getting defeated and Jade was shocked.

"You are so pathetic!" she shouted at the moaning and grunting villains, though no one could hear her. Jinx was hard though when four people were against her, it wasn't really fair. When Atlas had dropped onto the floor in defeat, Jade was the only one left. Jade gulped but you couldn't see her facial expression.

"Do you give up, Jade?" asked Speedy. "Because I advise you do."

"You can't beat the Teen Titans." Robin said proudly and all the other Titans nodded despite the fact they were very tired.

"I'll be back." Was all she said and then she stepped backwards towards the window then turned around and jumped off into the night. The Common room was a mess. The walls were cracked and the front panel computer displays were broken but luckily the sofa was ok (...)

"It'll take a while to patch this place up." Bumble Bee commented.

"I'm glad this didn't happen to our house." Aqualad mumbled.

"Dude! Not helping!" Beast Boy said.

"Sorry, Beast Boy." Aqualad apologised.

"Well Titans I'm going to do some research on Jade...or Cheshire..." Robin said.

"You mean on the internet?" Kidflash asked confused.

"Of course the internet." Robin said sarcastically and started walking to the common room doors.

"Robin! May I help you with this research?" Starfire asked.

"Sure, Star." Robin smiled at her and they both left the common room.

"So we need to clean up now?" Kole said.

"Looks like it." Raven said. She started using her telekinesis to fix the walls. Muttering about how boring it was to clean up, everyone grabbed a broom/brush/any cleaning utensil and started clearing up the common room.

"Hey Allie." Speedy said while everyone was working. "You got a minute?"

"Sure." Allie said and they both exited the common room for some privacy.

** ** ** ** **

Once they were having some privacy, Speedy spoke.

"Did you already know Jade was evil?" he asked.

"What makes you think that?" Allie asked.

"Because you were acting differently to her." Speedy said.

"Yeah...I just hated her after that...and I also hated how she kept flirting with you!" Allie said.

"She...was flirting with me?" Speedy asked, oblivious. Allie rolled her eyes.

"Yes!!!" she said exasperated. "You're just as bad as Robin!"

"Oh! I didn't realise. I didn't like her that much anyway." Speedy said.

"I thought you did." Allie said confused. "You were so happy to talk to her."

"I didn't like her because she was upsetting you." Allie smiled and then they both shared a kiss. Their moment was interrupted by a yell from Cyborg.

"YO! Are you goin' to help or what!? And Beast Boy, don't spray the-! Oh for goodness' sake..." Allie and Speedy exchanged glances and then made their way back to the common room.

**Soo? Did you like it? This is mostly Allie Grayson's work and she gave me the ideas and stuff for the battle scene which was my work. You might be able to tell! So...review!!!**


	32. Attack of the Horkaas' stew

**Chapter 32! So err...please read and review! And thanks for Destroyahirismix666 for giving me the idea for this chapter! He he...sorry for taking so long to actually USE the idea...**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

The Titans were all sitting around the table, waiting for their food to arrive. They had no idea who's turn it was to cook as nobody had been bothered to look at the rota (they're so lazy! It's in full view for everyone to see- on a piece of paper taped onto the wall of the common room in size 5 print!) Beast Boy wasn't bothered about whose turn it was to cook as he always made his own meal with his famous tofu. Finally after what seemed for a long time, Cyborg came walking towards the table holding a huge steak on a large dish and he plonked it on the table. Everyone (expect Raven who was reading and Beast Boy who just looked away in disgust) gawped at it in awe. Speedy breathed in the smell of the sizzling steak.

"Wow Cyborg that smells good!" Speedy complimented.

"That's got to be the biggest steak I've ever seen!" Aqualad exclaimed.

"The cow must have been huge..." Emily muttered.

"Yum..." was all Kidflash could say.

"Why are you lookin' at it like that y'all?" Cyborg asked, shocked.

"Because this is what we're going to eat...?" Allie answered unsurely.

"No you're not!" Cyborg said and brought the plate nearer to where he was sitting.

"Sparky! You're goin' to eat that all by yourself? You'll get sick you know!" Bumble Bee warned in her mother-like tone Speedy detested so much.

"I'm hungry today Bee!" Cyborg insisted. "We missed lunch because _Robin_ made us keep fighting for another half-an-hour!" Cyborg glared at Robin.

"Cyborg, you need to forget about your food when you're in battle." Robin reminded him.

"Just one taste?" Kidflash asked, attempting to stab his fork into the steak. Cyborg moved the plate before he could do that so the fork got stuck in the table. Kidflash then tried to pull it out but it wouldn't budge.

"Uh-oh..." he said.

"Not again!" Robin groaned. "Raven?" Raven, without looking up from her book, lifted her hand which was encased in a black aura. She started using her telekinesis to get it out which she got out after a few seconds. Then she put her hand down and continued reading her book like she was never interrupted. There were 3 small and deep holes in the table afterwards.

"So if Cyborg's not cooking who is?" Allie asked.

"Friends, I am almost done preparing the Jorga Supreme!" Starfire called from the kitchen. So that answered Allie's question. Everyone went pale, green or they groaned. Apart from Emily who loved Tamaraen food almost as much as Starfire so she smiled broadly when she realised Starfire was cooking.

"I love Jorga Supreme!" Emily exclaimed happily which confirmed what I just stated.

"Jorga? What's Jorga?" hissed Beast Boy.

"An animal-"

"Dude! I don't want to hear it!" Beast Boy said immediately even though he had just asked.

"OK fine." Emily said, shrugging. Starfire came over carrying a big plate of...something. It was piled so high, that you couldn't even see her face.

"Yum..." Emily started drooling while the others were the opposite. Raven eyed the moving pink tentacle like things with disgust, while Kidflash cringed at the purple fluff which was on top of the whatever-you-call-it. It looked scarily like really, really, really old mould. Robin of course loved Starfire but at times, he wished she wouldn't make such horrid looking things. Cyborg was too busy eating the steak to look at Starfire's creation. Blue ooze dripped from the pink tentacles and it made Aqualad and Speedy go green.

"Star...what is that..._tasty_ looking dish made of?" Robin asked, trying his hardest not to throw up.

"It is made up of Glibbers soaked in Zorka Berry Brine and I have also added Hilgorgers' Cream of Sopfark." Starfire exclaimed and she rambled on but none of the Titans were really listening apart from Emily who was nodding enthusiastically and was taking in every word. The others just exchanged glances and some of them gulped, scared at what would happen if they had bite of that dish. Or even a nibble. Maybe even a _sniff_ of that dish would make them sick...

"-with extracts of Hellgar for garnish!" Starfire plopped the food dish onto the table which triggered more movement of the dish. "Would anyone like to try some?"

"Yes please!" Emily said ecstatically and Starfire cut some tentacles off and placed them on Emily's plate. Emily eyed it greedily and started wolfing it down while the other just looked at her in disgust. But she didn't notice as she was too involved in eating her meal.

"Will anyone else like some?" Starfire asked.

_Whoosh_.

You'd think Kidflash was a tortoise if you saw how quickly Speedy and Aqualad disappeared. Beast Boy had stayed because he was going to eat tofu, Cyborg was in the middle of his steak, Robin because he didn't want to hurt her feelings, the girls because they were nice and Kidflash because he was so darn hungry.

"Um...I'll try a little slice." Kidflash said gingerly and Starfire nodded eagerly. She got out a rather large knife and then aimed to cut a small piece.

"Smaller." Kidflash asked. So Starfire moved her knife a bit to the right so the promised slice would be smaller.

"Smaller."

Starfire moved the knife.

"Smaller."

Starfire moved the knife even more and was starting to feel uncertain.

"Smaller!"

"Kidflash!" Robin barked. "She can't get any smaller!"

"Hmm..." Kidflash said. "I disagree with that. She could drink a shrinking potion..." Emily sighed.

"He meant the _slice_." Emily said.

"Oh...yeah..." Kidflash said sheepishly. "Of course um..."

"Kidflash, are you trying to avoid the subject? I know you're not that dumb." Robin said.

"Subject? What subject? School's boring." Kidflash said. Indeed, he was trying to avoid the subject.

"Ok Kidflash...do you want a bit of that or not?" Emily asked him firmly.

"Suree..." Kidflash lied.

"That is wonderful!" Starfire said happily, appearing to not realise that he was telling a complete lie. Before Kidflash could do anything (which meant she was pretty fast) she sliced a piece of pink tentacle and plopped it on Kidflash's plate.

"Ughnghe..." Kidflash grunted. Starfire turned to Robin.

"Would you like some Robin?" she asked in a sweet voice which made Robin melt.

"Um...of course Star." Robin said in the most convincing voice he could manage. Starfire placed a large amount of whatever-that-was on his plate and Robin gulped audibly. Raven sent him a sympathetic look.

"Bumble Bee! Would you like some?" Starfire asked happily. Bumble Bee glanced at the dish with horror.

"Um...of course?" she said uncertainly. Starfire didn't seem to notice her tone and she piled some more tentacle on Bumble Bee's plate. Luckily, the amount of tentacle on the plate Starfire was holding was depleting which Kole, Raven and Allie were thankful for.

"I am most sorry my friends, there doesn't seem to be much of the Jorga Supreme left-"

"Oh that's ok! Don't worry! It's fine! We're not that hungry anyway! Nope! Not upset at all! Really happy actually!" Allie babbled, trying to sound convincing. Starfire sensed something was wrong.

"I am not that naive, Allie...do you not wish to eat any of my Jorga Supreme?" Starfire asked and she sounded a bit upset. Meekly, Allie nodded.

"It's just I ate a lot for lunch..." Allie started.

"But you only ate a sandwich-" Beast Boy pointed out.

"SSH!" Allie hissed. Starfire frowned.

"It is the okay Allie. I do not mind if you do not want any of my creation." Starfire said and sat down. Robin sent Allie a look saying: _Why did you do that!?_

"No, really Starfire I'm just not hungry!" Allie said. "Maybe err...later?"

"If there is any left, then yes if you want." Starfire said. "Raven, I am guessing you are the same as Allie?"

"I never eat too much anyway." Raven said. "It's not that I don't like your food or anything..."

"Bumble Bee? I am also guessing you don't want to eat that?" Starfire asked her. Before Bumble Bee could lie and say 'no', Starfire took her plate.

"It is fine." Starfire said firmly. Then she stood up and picked up her plate. Her face wasn't showing any happiness or joy at all by now.

"Perhaps I shall eat in privacy in my living quarters." Starfire announced and pushed back her chair and got up.

"Bee! Why didn't you say anything?" Cyborg said to her harshly after Starfire had left. "Poor Star..."

"I'm sorry Cy! But that stuff looked so disgusting!" Bumble Bee said apologetically.

"I'm going to check on Starfire." Raven and Robin both said at the same time.

"Don't worry Robin, I'm her 'BFF' or whatever so she'll listen to me." Raven reassured.

"But I love her and I'm her boyfriend, Raven I'll go." Robin insisted.

"No, _I'll_ go."

"I think she'll like someone to give her some affection."

"I think she'll like to talk to a girl and talk about 'girl stuff'." Raven said. All the boys gasped.

"Uhh..." Robin said a bit uncomfortably.

"Dude! Does it really matter who goes?" Beast Boy said. "Starfire just needs comforting so it can be by either of you!"

"Wow...did you say something sensible?" Kidflash asked.

"Yeah! I did!" Beast Boy said, kind of ruining the moment.

"Hey, err, Emily...would you like some of this?" Kidflash asked, showing her his plate. She looked at it eagerly and she was still stuffing her face. She nodded and Kidflash nudged the plate towards her which she hungrily grabbed. Kidflash was taken by surprise when she snatched her food- it was like she was an animal.

"Maybe she'll be fine by tomorrow." Kole said. "Well...I think she would anyway." Robin looked uncertain.

"I think she needs some time on her own." He said thoughtfully. "We first need to think of a way to get rid of...that..." Robin was talking about the ghastly looking dish.

"Don't worry about that!" Emily said happily. She snatched the big plate. "I'll take care of that!" Everyone either looked away or left the room to avoid watching Emily eat.

** ** ** ** **

The next morning, Robin walked into the common room while wiping is neck which was covered in sweat. He found Starfirelooking through the kitchen cupboards noisily and she whistling some foreign tune to herself.

"Err...Hi, Star." Robin said awkwardly, hoping Starfire wasn't mad about last night. Starfire shut the kitchen cupboard she was looking through and stood up. She had a big, broad smile plastered on her face.

"Why, greetings to this fine day Robin!" she said cheerily as she started sorting out ingredients into jars.

"So...what are you doing?" he asked, glad she was cheerful this morning.

"It is a secret!" she said giggling.

"Secret?" Robin raised an eyebrow. "What secret?"

"I am not telling you, you shall find out soon enough." Starfire said inadequately. She placed different sorts of jars filled with unfamiliar ingredients into a tray and she placed it in a kitchen cupboard. This was making no sense to Robin as she just got everything out and then put it back in again. Perhaps she changed her mind about something? Robin was clueless and what Starfire was trying to do.

"Shall I start the training for today?" Starfire asked him which caught him by surprise. "You already have finished, so I can see." Robin smiled at her.

"Yeah sure, Star. Remind Beast Boy to train to when you see him." Starfire nodded and gave him a quick kiss on the cheek and then floated off and left the common room. A few seconds later, Robin heard someone shout: "Beast Boy! You need to train today!" and then an annoyed moan.

** ** ** ** **

After Breakfast which Cyborg had made (waffles!), everyone went back to their usual activities. Kole asked Bumble Bee to help her get ready for a lunch date with Aqualad which Bumble Bee happily obliged. Kidflash, Cyborg, Beast Boy and Robin were playing four player in the Game Station with a lot of competitive remarks. Emily and Allie had gone to the Mall for some sale Allie was _dying_ to go to. They had invited Starfire to come along too but to everyone's confusing, she had refused saying she had other 'stuff' to do. Raven was reading in privacy in her room so she wouldn't be disturbed by the boys' deafening shouts and Speedy was combing and drying his hair after Aqualad accidentally (on purpose) threw some water over him.

While everyone was contently enjoying whatever they were doing, Kidflash reminded the Titans that it was getting the lunch time when his stomach started rumbling.

"Uhh...I'm hungry." Kidflash said as his tummy rumbled.

"Dude...already?" Beast Boy said.

"You're _always_ hungry." Cyborg said, sighing.

"Did I hear someone was the 'hungry'?" said a cheerful voice. All the boys paused the game and turned around to see Starfire.

"Yeah!" Kidflash said, hopefully but then realised Starfire might offer her Tamaraen food so his smile disappeared.

"Wonderful! Today, Robin and Beast Boy can cook them meal!" Starfire declared. Cyborg immediately refused.

"No! Beast Boy can't cook meat!"

"Oh Cyborg!" Starfire laughed. "They are going to cook from a recipe!"

"We are?" Beast Boy asked, confused.

"Why, yes!" Starfire said happily, and then grabbed Robin and Beast Boy by their collars joyfully over to the kitchen. Kidflash and Cyborg just shrugged and then continued playing.

** ** ** ** **

Beast Boy and Robin were soon both wearing a cooking apron and one of those classic chef hats. Robin's apron was yellow and had his insignia on it while Beast Boy's just had 'KISS THE COOK' in big red letters. They hadn't refused to do whatever Starfire was making them do because they didn't want to upset her and Starfire could be upset really easily.

"Um...Beast Boy, why do you wish to be kissed?" Starfire asked uncertainly indicating Beast Boy's attire. She was wearing a purple apron and chef hat.

"Huh?" Beast Boy looked down at his apron. "Oh yeah! This used to be my apron before I started going out with Raven...she wants me to get rid of it."

"So...why didn't you get rid of it?" Robin asked.

"I forgot?" Beast Boy said sheepishly.

"...Oh well! Now my friends, you shall be cooking from this recipe book!" Starfire brought out a large and heavy looking recipe book with ease behind her back. She then dropped it into Beast Boy's and Robin's hands which caught them by surprise. They struggled under the weight of the recipe book.

"Star! This is heavy!" Robin grunted.

"Oh! I am sorry friends!" Starfire picked the book up with one hand and placed it on the counter while Beast Boy and Robin exchanged glances. Robin read what it said on front of the big recipe book: _Excellent, Tamaraen recipes_. Beast Boy read this too and his eyes widened. He nudged Robin.

"I think Star wants us to cook Tamaraen food..." Beast Boy hissed.

"Oh no..." Robin said. Starfire brought out a tray of Tamaraen ingredients which Robin recognised from that morning. So that was why Starfire was fiddling with the ingredients...

"Now!" Starfire turned around to face them. "Robin, you shall work here and Beast Boy...shall work there!" Starfire pointed to two different areas of the counter which had, fortunately, familiar looking equipment set out.

"Starfire...why do _we_ have to cook the meal?" Beast Boy asked nervously.

"I was wondering that perhaps you might appreciate my food with more of the enthusiasm if you actually tried to do the making of it." Starfire explained.

"Oh..." Robin and Beast Boy chorused in acknowledgment. Robin and Beast Boy both obediently went to their designated areas.

"What are we making, Starfire?" Robin asked and he felt slightly nervous. _Looking_ at Starfire's food was bad enough so _making_ it was going to be so much worse. Robin tried his hardest not to show how reluctant he was so he smiled falsely and Starfire who seemed to accept it as a genuine smile.

"You shall be making an easy but a wondrous dish which both Emily and I enjoy...Horkaas' stew." Starfire said, and she opened the book and settled on a page, which was already yellowing. It was originally written in Tamaraen writing but Starfire had crossed all of it out in a single line and written English instructions above it. Despite all the writing was crammed together, it still looked quite neat. And this also got the two boys wondering why the title was in English.

"How do you write so _small_...?" Beast Boy murmured to himself. Then he said to Starfire: "Aren't the other guys going to make something too?" Starfire nodded enthusiastically which almost made her chef hat fall off.

"Oh yes! Kidflash and Cyborg shall be the ones to cook next week." Starfire said. Beast Boy was glad about this because this meant he wasn't going to suffer alone. Kidflash and Cyborg froze at where they were sitting.

"We need to cook?" Kidflash squeaked.

"Tamaraen food?" Cyborg said.

"Oh yes! But today, it is Robin and Beast Boy's turn!" Starfire said. "Now, let us see...you first need to fill up a bowl to 750ml with a clear, non-viscous liquid."

"You mean water?" Robin said.

"Yes, exactly that." Starfire said. The first task didn't sound so difficult so both Robin and Beast Boy picked up their bowls and went over to the sink. Their bowls crashed together when they both tried to put the bowls under the cold water tap.

"Dude move!"

"Beast Boy, let me fill up my bowl first!"

"Dude!"

"Beast Boy!"

"Move!" they both yelled at each other. It was like shove-and-war...between bowls. When Beast Boy shoved, Robin shoved back and so on.

"Oh dear." Starfire said to herself as she watched Robin and Beast Boy fight. After a long(ish) time, they both had their bowls filled with water as the water from the tap sometimes fell into their bowls. They were both still grumbling about their I-want-the-water-first fight.

"Is that cold water?" Starfire asked them. They both nodded.

"Oh silly me! It appears you require _hot_ water." Starfire giggled and Beast Boy and Robin looked at each other and groaned.

** ** ** ** **

"Yes yes! Now, sprinkle in the Horlall dust every five seconds!" Starfire instructed. Robin and Beast Boy had finally got hot water in their bowls and were now adding fragrances or flavourings to the hot water. You'd think adding a few leaves or some powder would be easy, but in fact it was extremely difficult. You had to add the Borrag leaves one at a time or the recipe would go wrong. You need to sprinkle some Korliff's sugar for five seconds before pausing and doing it again for five more times or the stew would go bland. You needed to stir the liquid three and a half times after every time you added a 1.5 ml drop of Yonglorg extract. Robin and Beast Boy were already realising how hard it was to make a dish and were feeling bad for not trying Starfire's dish (though Beast Boy couldn't anyway since he was a vegetarian and the Jorga Supreme was...not). They had no idea if they had done something wrong or not because the liquid didn't explode or anything to give a sign if they did. They both already sweating under the pressure of making the dish and there was competition too: Starfire said she'll give a prize to the best dish.

"Well done, my friends! The next stage in the recipe is to heat everything in a pan!" Starfire said contently.

"So...we have to pour it in a pan?" Beast Boy said. Starfire nodded.

"And remember not to miss a _single_ drop!" Starfire reminded. Robin and Beast Boy slowly started pouring their mixture into a pan, being extremely careful. However, despite how careful they were, they didn't notice a few drops fall onto the floor...

"You must now start to heat up the mixture to what you say...'boiling point'." Starfire instructed. Robin and Beast Boy nodded and started heating up while Starfire told them to add many countless things. Unfortunately, both of the boys had no idea what Starfire was talking about when she said stuff like: "Add four teaspoons of Glorg flour." So they randomly picked up stuff and put said amount in, but they didn't know if it was the right ingredient. Their concoctions slowly smelt more inedible by the second. Beast Boy's stew was lumpy and was a shade of pale blue while Robin's was smooth but a sickly green. Finally, after what seemed like hours, the stew was finished. Starfire smelt both of them with pleasure while Robin and Beast Boy both held their noses when she wasn't looking. The smells drifted over to where Cyborg and Kidflash were sitting and they started retching but apparently, Starfire did not hear them.

"Who won? Who won?" Beast Boy asked Starfire eagerly.

"Hmm...I shall tell you later after these stews have done the cooling in the fridge." Starfire said. Starfire picked up the two pans with stew bubbling inside of them and placed them inside the fridge.

"Are we done, Star?" Robin asked. She nodded.

"Oh, how happy I am to have my own friends to cook such wondrous food!" she burst out gleefully and suddenly pulled both of them into one of her famous bone-crushing hugs. While Beast Boy and Robin were suffocating, Raven went over to the kitchen and raised an eyebrow at the scene.

"What have you done to make Starfire so happy?" Raven asked. Starfire let go of a blue Robin and Beast Boy who both started coughing and spluttering.

"They have made a special Tamaraen dish which I requested them to!" Starfire said, clasping her hands together in delight.

"They _did_?" Raven said who was now surprised. "Really? Wow. That's nice of you, Beast Boy." Raven noticed what Beast Boy was wearing and frowned.

"Beast Boy...why do you still have that apron?" she asked, narrowing her eyes.

"Heh...I forgot to get rid of it..." Beast Boy said sheepishly. Raven rolled her eyes.

"You do know, that does _not_ make me want to kiss you." Raven pointed out.

"Oh really? You sure you can't resist the Beast Man?" Beast Boy said in a flirty manner while waggling his eyebrows. Raven rolled her eyes yet again.

"Of course I can't resist you. You are too hot to be seen in my eyes." Raven said extremely sarcastically.

"When is the stew going to be ready?" Robin asked, though he was secretly hoping it was going to take five hours.

"Ten minutes!" Starfire yelped happily (so it wasn't five hours...) Robin was glad she was so cheerful and bouncy, though it was quite surprising to him that just a few friends making one of her favourite dishes could make her feel so elated. Then suddenly, he felt her lips on his for a second and that interrupted his thoughts.

"...you like it!" Starfire said. Robin hadn't heard anything she was saying before but she didn't need an answer as she skipped off.

"...what was she saying?" Robin asked Raven.

"She was saying that you were the 'most glorious boyfriend in the whole world' and that she hoped you like the stew." Raven replied while quoting Starfire.

"Oh." Robin said, slightly disappointed that he had missed Starfire saying that. "Err...don't you think she's a bit...you know... really happy for nothing?"

"Well, you know she's Starfire. She appreciates anything." Raven said, shrugging. "Remember the time she first saw a worm?" Robin let himself go back to the hilarious memory.

"Hey! How come you got a kiss and I didn't?" Beast Boy whined. "Come on, Rae! Just one?" Raven gave in and gave him a kiss too.

"Thank you!" Beast Boy said. "I'm gonna go and try to beat Cyborg on video games again." Beast Boy took off his apron and chef hat and ran over to the sofa to play on the Game Station.

"I'm going to go too." Robin said after Beast Boy had gone and repeated Beast Boy's actions and left. Since Raven was left by herself, she decided to go and perhaps watch Beast Boy lose against Cyborg.

** ** ** ** **

"Dude! That was _so_ a draw!" Beast Boy insisted after their virtual race ended.

"That was _so_ not! I won!" Cyborg yelled at Beast Boy.

"Just by a millimetre!"

"More like a _metre_."

"That's unfair dude!" Beast Boy went into a huff and sat on the sofa. "Stupid Game Station..."

"Hey, BB, what did Star make you make?" Cyborg said and then realised how weird that sounded.

"What?" Beast Boy asked, since he didn't understand Cyborg had just said.

"I said, what did Star make you make?"

"Dude! I still don't get you!"

"Beast Boy, he's asking you what Starfire asked you to make." Raven told Beast Boy finally.

"She made us make this Horgy Borgy's stew thingy." Beast Boy answered Cyborg, struggling to remember the name of the stew.

"Oh..." Cyborg said, looking blank. "Well I'm going to have some cold turkey leg for my lunch then." Cyborg got up and went over to the kitchen while Beast Boy yelled after him: "How can you eat animals like that?"

"Raven, tell Cyborg to stop eating so much meat." Beast Boy said.

"Why should I?" Raven asked. "He can eat whatever he wants to eat."

"Whose side are you on?" Beast Boy asked, shocked.

"I'm on no one's side, Beast Boy." Raven replied. "You should just ignore what Cyborg eats and-"

"AHHHH!!" someone screamed extremely high-pitched. Raven and Beast Boy flipped their heads around towards the source of the noise. Robin, Starfire, Bumble Bee, Kidflash and Speedy came crashing through the common room doors.

"What's the prob-" Robin broke off and started gaping.

"Oh!" Starfire gasped and put her hands over her mouth.

"What the heck?" Kidflash yelled.

"What on earth?" Speedy said his mask widening.

"What the flipping heck is _that!?_" Bumble Bee shouted, pointing at something. Cyborg was looking extremely frightened and he was backing away from the fridge. He was doing this because; a slimy looking substance was crawling out from the said fridge. It was a horrible err...pale turquoise colour and as it slowly got larger, the Titans noticed lots of crystals shooting out of it along with some green lumps which may be the Blorgan fruits Robin and Beast Boy had added to the stew. Expect, this wasn't a stew anymore but instead it was a _monster_. A very ugly and huge one at that. Cyborg was whimpering in fright and the he suddenly ran off screaming which made Bumble Bee sweat drop.

"Why is a monster coming out of the fridge?!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"Is it the mould again?" said Kidflash. The monster was fully out of the fridge and it was so very slimy and green slime slithered onto the floor. It had two mismatched crystal-like things for eyes and it's mouth was roaring loudly.

"I think it is the Horkaas' stew!" Starfire gasped. "Oh dear! You and Beast Boy must have not poured in the liquid properly!"

"How do you know it was that?" Robin asked her.

"I have done that mistake..." Starfire said, sheepishly.

"Oh good, so you know how to fix this?" Bumble Bee said to Starfire. The monster now sliming towards them with fury. It was pretty gross.

"No...only my K'norfka Galfore does." Starfire said. Beast Boy and Raven were in the other side of the room so they didn't have to move away from the monster. Raven saw however that the five standing in the doorway were doing nothing to attack or escape from the monster so Raven quickly used her telekinesis to lift up a table and place in front of the advancing monster. It growled and when it did, crystals popped out of its body and started flying around the room. The Titans had to duck to dodge the crystals. Suddenly, the monster started to stretch and it split into two!

"Oh man!" Kidflash groaned. The 'original' monster or Monster 1 crashed through the table and started heading towards Robin, Starfire, Bumble Bee, Speedy and Kidflash. This made them disperse in screams- Speedy and Kidflash ran out the room while Bumble Bee, Robin and Starfire ran to the different far corners of the common room. Cyborg just stayed hiding behind the kitchen counter. The second monster Monster 2 started moving towards Raven and Beast Boy who panicked and quickly morphed into a rat and scuttled away. Raven stayed where she was and was prepared to fight this monster without running for her life. She tried to stop herself from throwing up by its stench/appearance. She started throwing random things at it such as a blender or a stool or the microwave. When Raven encased the Game Station in a black aura, Beast Boy yelled:

"DUDE! Not the Game Station!" Beast Boy yelped suddenly. Monster 2 stopped going towards Raven and then turned to Beast Boy and roared loudly. Beast Boy gulped.

Starfire, Robin and Bumble Bee however were trying to avoid Monster 1's attacks while trying to attack it at the same time. Starfire threw her starbolts at it but it didn't do much harm to the monster. Robin tried freezing it but it broke through the cold ice almost immediately which sent hazardous shards of ice in all directions. Bumble Bee attempted to sting it to death, but it was no use and the Titans had to face a conclusion.

This Monster was tough.

"How are we to defeat this horrible monster?" Starfire cried. "Why are not Kidflash or Speedy or Cyborg helping us?"

"Because their too chicken probably!" Bumble Bee yelled.

"Hey!" Cyborg had jumped out from behind the kitchen counter when he had heard that comment and immediately blasted the monster with his sonic cannon. Despite the fact the Monster had howled in pain, all it did was cause a slight dent in the slime of the monster but it healed.

"Whoa!" Cyborg said. "It's even gooier than Plasmus!"

"I didn't think that was possible!" yelled Beast Boy from the other side of the room. He and Raven were fighting Monster 2.

"Ok Titans, we need to get Speedy and Kidflash out here to help us fight!" Robin ordered everyone. "OK so-"

"It's leaving, Rob!" Cyborg said and he was right. Monster 1 had just crashed through the common room doors and had left a green slime trail behind him.

"This thing's gonna mess up the whole tower!" Bumble Bee said.

"Oh no! Perhaps the Monster is looking for Speedy and Kidflash?" Starfire said.

"Ok Cyborg and Bumble Bee! You stay here and help Raven and Beast Boy sort out that Monster while me and Star go and find the other one!" Robin instructed. "Titans GO!" All of the Titans followed what Robin had said so Cyborg and Bumble Bee started attacking Monster 2 while Starfire and Robin left the room.

** ** ** ** **

Speedy was aiming arrows at Monster 1 who was 'sliming' down the hallway. He was walking backwards so he was facing the Monster at all times. It was roaring and growling hideously and occasionally aimed crystals at Speedy who had so far dodged them all. The arrows he was shooting weren't doing much help at all. Kidflash was attempting to confuse the monster by taunting it with his fast speed. This was helping slightly but the Monster was still roaring.

"I'm going to run out of arrows at this rate!" Speedy said frantically. Then, Starfire and Robin came in and started fighting the monster too. It only just roared and suddenly let all its crystals burst out of its body! Because of the speed it was flying, Robin accidentally got hit by one right in the forehead.

"Robin!" Starfire shrieked when Robin fell down onto the floor. "Are you alright?"

"Ow...err yeah...just a bruise..." Robin muttered. He got up and continued fighting.

** ** ** ** **

Monster 2 was slowly weakening but the Titans were too. It was extremely difficult to fight as it didn't appear to have any weak spots. During the fight, each Titan had someone got a bruise which was actually more painful than it looked. But they tried to ignore it as they had to keep attacking Monster 2. Beast Boy morphed into a Rhino and charged straight at the Monster 2 at high speed.

_Splat! _

There was a loud, sickening, squelching sound and Cyborg cringed.

"Uh oh..." he murmured when he saw what had happened. Beast Boy was stuck on the monster really bad. He morphed back into a human but it didn't make any difference. In fury and annoyance, Monster 2 tried to shake him off but Beast Boy was firmly stuck on.

"Beast Boy!" Raven said. She tried to pull Beast Boy apart from the Monster with her telekinesis but no matter how hard she tried, Beast Boy wouldn't budge.

"Dude...it's all slimy and squelchy!" he moaned. "It's so horrible! UGH!" he tried to pull is face from the slime but he just slapped back on the monster.

"Ow..." he muttered. While he had been speaking, his tongue accidentally got stuck on the monster! This made his taste buds free to taste the monster which was absolutely disgusting. The idea of licking a monster, I mean. But Beast Boy didn't retch or vomit or anything like that; in fact, he did quite the opposite.

"Wow! Dis monstur tasts gud!" Beast Boy said which was quite difficult to do when your tongue's stuck.

"Say _what!?_" Cyborg shrieked. "You're so disgusting BB!"

"No sudes! It's joost Starfear's looking!" Beast Boy said.

"What did he say?" Cyborg asked Raven.

"He said that the monster is Starfire's cooking so it's not as disgusting as you think." Raven said.

"That just makes it _more_ disgusting!"

"Cyborg! He's trying to say that it's at least edible! It's Starfire's transformed dish anyway." Bumble Bee said.

"I vade dis!" Beast Boy reminded Bumble Bee. What he just said would be translated to: "I made this!"

"So are we supposed to..." Cyborg gulped. "_Eat_ that thing?"

"That would be one way but for now we need to get Beast Boy off this monster!" Raven said. She continued to try and prise Beast Boy off by tying a rope around Beast Boy and pulling him. But it was no use. He was stuck to the monster like a tooth which wasn't wobbly.

_RING!!!_

Someone of the Titans was home. All of the Titans in the common room exchanged glances. They were not going to have a nice surprise when they saw the chaos...

** ** ** ** **

Allie and Emily walked in through the doors of Titans Tower. They had only rung the doorbell (or alarm) to tell the Titans they had arrived. The two of them were gossiping together about the latest design of clothing or whatever until they heard a rumble from upstairs. And then some of the ceiling's plaster fell off.

"Um...what do you thinks' happening up there?" Allie asked Emily.

"They're probably having a party." Emily said.

"A party? You've got to be kidding me, Emily." Allie said, laughing. "Robin would _never_ let the Titans throw a party."

"...I guess you're right." Emily admitted. "But why would they be making so much noise?" The two thought about it for a few seconds.

"It doesn't matter, it's not like there's a monster up there or anything." Allie said. "Anyway! What do you think of the new top I bought?" Allie held up a top but it wasn't very clear at what colour it was as Allie's shadow (which was caused by the light from outside) was concealing it.

"I can't see the colour, face the other way." Emily said so Allie obediently did that. Emily started admiring the top and started saying good things and bad things about it. While they were chatting, they didn't notice a small, slimy pale turquoise creature slime up behind them.

"...so maybe dark purple would've been better." Emily finished. Before Allie could argue, they both heard a weird squelching noise.

"What...was that?" Allie said slowly. Emily and Allie slowly swivelled their heads to the source of the noise. Only a three foot tall, turquoise, crystals-sticking-out, slimy monster was in front of them. Nothing too strange.

"AHHHHHH!" they both screamed in unison and ran off, leaving their bags behind.

** ** ** ** **

"Back OFF! Back OFF I tell ya!" Kidflash was shouting at a now little version of the Monster they were just fighting. While they were in the battle, the monster had suddenly started shrinking and splitting at the same time which consequently made five little versions of it. Four of them all advanced on a single Titan while one disappeared off by itself. Kidflash was having some trouble in defeating the small Monster or Monster 3. He didn't dare touch it as it looked too slimy and he running away from it wouldn't do any help. Robin however, was actually doing something to the monster by throwing disks at it. When the monsters were smaller, they were getting weaker easier so the chances of winning were getting higher. After a few minutes of grunts and groans, Robin had actually (really!!!) defeated his monster and when he did, it was reduced to a pale, turquoise puddle. When he had just err...killed the monster, Allie and Emily ran screaming down the hall.

"Crazy!" Allie yelled.

"Weird!" Emily yelled.

"Turquoise!"

"Slimy!"

"Monster!" they both said in unison and stopped running. Emily pointed accusingly at a faraway splodge.

"What's the matter?" Speedy asked them.

"There's this crazy, weird, turquoise, slimy monster chasing after us!" Emily said frantically, which summed up everything they had just said.

"Is it Beast Boy's pet or something?" Allie asked, scared.

"No! It's Robin messing up!" Kidflash said.

"Hey!" Robin barked at Kidflash. "Beast Boy helped!"

"No seriously...what is it?!" Emily said. "It's so gross! And it ate our shopping!"

"It _what?_" Robin gasped.

"You heard us! It ate our shopping!" Allie said. "We need to get rid of it!"

"We are trying!" Starfire said. "But it seems to be very durable!"

"Where are the others?" Emily asked them.

"They're in the common room!" Robin answered. "Well I _think _they are!" Then, Speedy's opponent was reduced to a puddle which looked identical to the puddle near Robin.

"Err...some help guys?" Kidflash pleaded.

** ** ** ** **

"Yes...yes...OOF!" Cyborg fell backwards from the force of pulling Beast Boy off the monster. This was an exceedingly well feat as the monster was very sticky. It was however easier when it started to split up to attack the Titans individually.

"Thanks dude!" Beast Boy said while rubbing his cheek. It was pale from the lack of blood in that area.

"Look! The Monsters are weakening!" Raven exclaimed.

"Finally!" Bumble Bee said, relieved. She zapped some final stings at it while Raven slammed down a wooden chair which happened to be standing around. The monsters roared out in pain and they started dissolving into a turquoise puddle. Raven and Bumble Bee were exhausted and Cyborg and Beast Boy were too tired to get up. Raven looked around the common room which was in a horrible state. The sofa was torn in some places, the kitchen was covered in broken glass, and some tables were in half. The walls had cracks in it; the floor was covered in the green slime while some chairs were _encased_ in it. But the Game Station was fine.

"This place is a _mess_." Bumble Bee stated. "We're gonna have to clean it up again."

"Not again!" Cyborg and Beast Boy moaned in unison.

"Do you think the others need help?" Raven said.

"I don't care if they do or _not_, I'm pooped." Bumble Bee lost feeling in her legs and she flopped onto the floor.

"Titans! Do you need help...?" Robin trailed off when he saw the state of the common room. The other Titans stared at the room too, awaiting Robin to tell them to clean it up.

"Titans...we need to...relax..." Robin said unexpectantly and he also flopped onto the floor. The Titans were surprised at what Robin had just said but they didn't complain. A couple of seconds later, the Titans were on the floor relaxing (despite the fact it was _filthy)_. Allie and Emily weren't as tired so they stayed standing in silence. Then there was giggling and Kole and Aqualad walked through the doors.

"So there I was..." Aqualad stopped talking when he saw what had happened to the common room. Kole gasped when she saw everything also.

"...what did we miss?"

** ** ** ** **

It was getting dark outside and the Titans were all sitting on the sofa while drinking hot chocolate. Some of the Titans were holding ice packs onto their bruises like Robin, Raven, Beast Boy, Bumble Bee etc. Starfire was holding Robin's ice pack for him as she surprisingly didn't have any serious bruises. They were quite quiet as they drank their delicious hot chocolate and held ice packs. Raven was the first person to break the silence.

"So...what do you think this whole day proves?" she said to everyone.

"That we shouldn't go out on lunch dates?" Kole suggested.

"No..." Raven said.

"Ooh!" Beast Boy said. "We shouldn't ever make Tamaraen stuff again!"

"Oh!" Starfire suddenly said.

"What's the matter, Star?" Robin asked her.

"I just remembered how to defeat the monsters! Water!" she gasped. All of the Titans (at least the Titans who had suffered the atrocity of fighting the monster) glared at Starfire. They actually, properly glared at her despite the fact that it's really hard to get angry at Starfire.

"I am most sorry friends..." Starfire said, twiddling her fingers. "I have caused so much trouble!"

"Well, at least we learnt a lesson." Raven sighed. "Never let Robin or Beast Boy cook Tamaraen food." Everyone (including Robin and Beast Boy) nodded in agreement. Silence fell between them again and the all sipped their hot chocolate.

"Starfire...why did you want us to cook Tamaraen food in the first place?" Robin asked her.

"Well...I thought you did not appreciate my food so I thought perhaps if you attempted in making it, you might appreciate it more..." Starfire said. "It is a most silly reason." Starfire looked down at her feet in embarrassment.

"We _do_ appreciate your food, Star." Raven said to her. "It's just that..."

"We don't like it!" Speedy blurted out.

"Oh..." Starfire said.

"Star, you shouldn't be offended if we don't like your food." Robin said. "We just like different things from what you and Emily do."

"And dude! It was so difficult to make the Jorgy Worgy Stew!" Beast Boy exclaimed.

"'Jorgy Worgy'?" Allie repeated.

"You mean the Horkaas' stew, Beast Boy?" Starfire corrected him. He nodded.

"Yeah! Dude...it's pretty amazing how you cook all that stuff." Beast Boy complimented.

"Truly?"

"Yes." Robin nodded.

"What do you mean it was difficult?" Allie asked. "Like what?"

"Like we had to stir something five times exactly before we added an eighth of a teaspoon of whatever." Beast Boy said.

"Wow..." Allie murmured. Starfire smiled.

"I was wrong, was I not? I must now and put the cup in the kitchen if you do not mind." Starfire said.

She got up and started to walk to the kitchen

"Oh Star!" Beast Boy said to her.

"Yes, Beast Boy?" she said.

"What was the prize for the best dish?" he asked her.

"Oh...it was a prize I won..." Starfire said, squinting to remember. "Ah yes! It was that new Game Station XL 2...but I did not wish to keep it so I donated it to a charity!" she then walked off to the kitchen while Robin and Beast Boy slowly turned to face each other. Both of them stood up abruptly and yelled:

"Starfire! Can we do the competition again!?!"

**This was very, very quick for my standards. For TTCRLIITA's chapters anyway. So? Didja like it? Sorry if it got a bit boring in the middle...didn't know how to make it interesting...sorry for my decreasing amount of humour. I can't think of any humour jokes...:-( So! How did you like it, Destoryahirismix666? Please review! We need ideas!!! If you've got any, please, please tell us!!! I have no creativity! :-) **


	33. Little Girls Are Very Dangerous

**Chapter 33! Yes...I know I've been obsessed with fans of the Teen Titans lately...sorry if it's boring you...**

**Oh my gosh! I have found another reason why Teen Titans should be brought back. I was checking out the Fanfiction Wikipedia page the other day (yes, I know) and I saw the list of the top 22 fandoms with the most stories. It had been updated really recently, on the 26th of February and Teen Titans was on that LIST!!! I was like ':0!!!!' It was number 18 BUT before you started thinking that's rubbish, try to remember how many different movies/TV shows/cartoons/comics/books there are in Fanfiction. So Teen Titans is pretty popular. That's why it should be BROUGHT BACK! NOW!!! **

**END OF RAMBLE**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

It was getting to evening time in Jump City and most of the Titans were doing something in the common room, apart from Aqualad who decided to go and visit his friends in the ocean for a short period of time. Also, Kole wanted to visit Gnarrk again for a little bit so Kidflash took her there in one single minute or even less but despite the time it took, Kidflash was exhausted! But you would be too if you had to run to the North Pole and be back that quickly. Starfire was watching Cyborg cook as after their experience of Starfire's cooking (or to be more precise, Robin and Beast Boy's cooking), she wished to learn how 'earth' cooked its food. Bumble Bee was being a good girlfriend and was helping Cyborg cook and Allie and Speedy were flirting in privacy. Well as private as you could get in a large room filled with people. Emily was giving Kidflash glasses of water. At first it was because he was so stupidly thirsty but then Beast Boy challenged him to drink fifty glasses of water. Kidflash (idiotically) accepted the challenge and Emily was hoping the nearest toilet was free when he finished...

Speaking of Beast Boy, he was currently sitting on the sofa while watching the news. Not that he was enjoying it or anything but the thing was Robin and Raven both wanted to watch it and Beast Boy had no one to hang out with. So he grumpily watched the news while Robin watched intently. Raven wasn't that enthusiastic but watched the news with interest nevertheless. Just when Beast Boy was about to die of boredom, an interesting headline came up.

_"We have received phone calls from distressed mothers just today to please watch out for: 'Four, hyper, ecstatic, loud, excited, crazy girls who are roaming the streets of Jump City.'" The man said. _

_"That is rather strange." His co-worker said."What harm could girls do?"_

_"I'm not sure. But we should be aware anyway." The man said. His co-worker nodded and started shuffling papers officially. _

_"Back to the un-forgiving robbery of two chocolate chip cookie packets..."_

"Dude...why does it matter if four hyper girls are loose in Jump City?" Beast Boy questioned the other two with surprise.

"I'm not sure, Beast Boy. But you never know." Robin said dubiously.

"They could be dangerous." Raven warned Beast Boy which made him erupt in laughter.

"Nice one, Raven! That was the best joke you ever-" Beast Boy stopped laughing.

"Wait! You don't joke! Are you serious?" Raven nodded.

"I don't mean dangerous as in a 'kill you' way, but in other ways yes, they are very dangerous." Raven said.

"Raven, how do you know this?" Robin asked her.

"True life story." Raven answered them. Beast Boy and Robin looked at each other then back at Raven.

"True life? You mean _your_ life?" Beast Boy asked Raven sceptically.

"No, I read a _book_." Raven told him. "About someone else's life."

"Oh..." Robin said. "Well...we'll make sure those err..._dangerous_ girls don't harm the Titans." Then he went back to watching the news. Raven got up and told Beast Boy, before he asked where she was going, that she was going to meditate before dinner was ready. After a few minutes of absolute boredom for Beast Boy, there was a loud whoop.

"YES!" Kidflash yelled, slamming down an empty glass of water so hard that it cracked. "Beast Boy! I just drank fifty glasses of water!" Beast Boy quickly turned around and saw a disgusted looking Emily and Kidflash who was looking slightly chubby, despite the fact the only thing he had drank was water.

"Dude! Seriously?" Beast Boy gasped. "That's a _record_! It needs to go in the Guinness Book of World Records!"

"Or Pointless Book of World Records." Emily suggested. "Kidflash, go to the toilet _now_."

"Why? I don't need to-"Kidflash stopped talking when he suddenly felt an urge to empty his full bladder. He rushed out immediately which sent a gust of wind in Emily's and Beast Boy's direction.

"I'm so glad I didn't bet anything." Beast Boy said relieved. "I'm going to go and make my tofu! Want some, Emily?"

"No thanks." Emily said politely, trying not to cringe at the idea of eating that white stuff.

** ** ** ** **

It was dinner time now and everyone was happily enjoying the food Cyborg had made for them (Starfire helped!) and were currently talking about something that happened to them that day.

"Dudes!" Beast Boy interrupted the chatter and got everyone's attention.

"Yeah?"

"The news guy person told us to watch out for four hyper girls!" Beast Boy exclaimed suddenly to try and started up a conversation. "Raven said they're dangerous." Raven was irked on how Beast Boy had phrased what she said and some people burst out laughing at the idea.

"Wow, Raven! Are little girls your phobia?" Cyborg sniggered.

"Watch it Cyborg, or _I'll_ be _your_ phobia." Raven said scathingly and Cyborg gulped.

"Raven, how are girls scary?" asked Speedy, smirking.

"If you knew, you'll be kicking yourselves that you laughed at the idea." Raven said harshly. "You'll find out."

"We will?" Allie questioned.

"_Yes_. You will." Raven said. "And you won't like it."

"How do you know this?" Bumble Bee asked.

"I read a true life story...and I've met them myself." Raven shivered at her memory. "Well, not those exact girls but some others..."

"You have?" Kidflash gaped, taken aback. "Tell us what they do then!" Raven shook her head and started smirking.

"You should find out for yourself." She said.

"Come on Raven, tell us!" Robin said. "It's good if we know so we can be aware of it."

"Nope. Since you guys laughed at me, you're not going to know." Raven said.

"What! Girl, that's unfair!" Bumble Bee said.

"They're not assassins! They'll just traumatise you," Raven said which wasn't much help at all. Slightly nervous that those four particular hyper girls could pop out at any moment, the Titans stayed silent for the rest of the meal.

** ** ** ** **

"Huhwa! Ha! Ugh!" Robin grunted loudly as he punched the punching bag with all his might. He was the only one in the training room as he was probably the only Titan who got up early in the morning to train. While he was killing the punching bag and sweating, he stopped abruptly. He didn't know why he just did. He somehow felt a presence nearby. Was Raven awake too? Na...she probably wasn't. Forgetting that, he continued to pummel the bag into a pulp when he stopped abruptly again. This time, not only did he feel a presence nearby but he heard a noise. A high pitched noise...like someone was giggling.

"Starfire?" he called out into the empty room. Starfire was the first person he thought of that might be the owner of the high-pitched giggling. But he received no reply. Slightly shaken, Robin continued punching but yet again he paused for he heard a louder giggle.

"Who's there?" Robin immediately asked. The giggling stopped when he spoke and it was replaced by silence. This was seriously creeping him out. Someone was spying on him for sure and he couldn't carry on training knowing he was being watched. Alerted, Robin exited the training room hoping he wouldn't hear those voices again. In his haste, he didn't look where he was going and bumped into someone hard.

"Ow...oops...sorry Starfire." Robin apologised. He was surprised why she was up so early and decided not to ask but he got his question answered anyway.

"Robin! It is the okay...I am just 'freaked out' as I am hearing voices in my private abode!" Starfire said frantically. "I do not know who is doing the speaking!"

"That's happening to me too!" Robin said. "Do you know what they're saying?" Starfire nodded.

"They are saying things like 'idiot' and 'push off' and 'you're ugly'!" Starfire said sadly. "Oh...I do not know why whoever's saying it is telling me that! Is it true?" Robin smiled at her and shook his head.

"No, you're not an idiot and you're beautiful. But why are they telling you to push off?" Robin asked.

"I do not know! This is very creepy! Is our tower haunted? Are there ghosts here? Did old maids use to live in my room? Are they the ones speaking?" Starfire was getting more scared by the second.

"No! Starfire, _we_ built this tower a couple of years ago! We're the first people living in it. I'm pretty sure this place isn't haunted...wait...where did you get the idea of old maids' ghosts leaving here?" Robin questioned, as he knew Starfire wouldn't think of something like that.

"Beast Boy was watching a horror movie which none of you agreed to watch and I was just merely curious about how scary it was." Starfire admitted.

"Speaking of Beast Boy...here he comes now..." Robin frowned in confusion as he stared down the hall and Starfire turned around. Beast Boy was running while waving his arms about, towards them.

"Starfire! Robin!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "...I keep hearing voices in my _room_!"

"You are also suffering the unknown voices speaking to you? Are they saying rude things about you?" Starfire asked Beast Boy.

"I don't know _what_ they're saying! They keep giggling and whispering and stuff!" Beast Boy said, frightened.

"That's what happened to me when I was training!" Robin said. "Ok, Titans we need to figure out who these people are and why they're doing this!"

"How?" Beast Boy asked. "They could be invisible! Our tower could be haunted! They're probably ghosts here! Then these old maids who used to live in my room will keep taunting me my whispering and giggling!"

"Beast Boy, have you been watching movies that you're not supposed to again?" Robin sighed.

"Dude! I was old enough to watch it!" Beast Boy protested. "But it was still scary..."

"Robin, how are we to locate the owners of the voices?" Starfire asked him.

"We'll just search the tower. But before we do, we need to ask if anyone else have been hearing the voices." Robin said. After he had spoken, someone's stomach rumbled loudly. Robin cocked an eyebrow at Beast Boy who was now looking sheepish.

"Heh...I could use some breakfast." Beast Boy said, laughing nervously.

"Ok, then let's eat something before we start figuring this mystery out." Robin said and the three of them walked towards the direction of the common room/kitchen.

** ** ** ** **

When they arrived at the kitchen, Beast Boy started searching through the fridge for his favourite tofu. Beast Boy happily hummed to himself but stopped abruptly.

"Beast Boy?" Starfire questioned as she was attempting to crack an egg (and was failing hopelessly).

"DUDE!" Beast Boy yelled. "All my tofu's gone!"

"What?" Robin went over and peered inside the fridge. Suddenly, there was another girly giggle which seemed to come from the sofa.

"Right!" Beast Boy was furious and he jumped up menacingly and landed on the sofa. "Whoever you are, why did you eat all my tofu!?" Beast Boy started punching the sofa to try and get some answers. Then, a whistling Cyborg came in.

"Hey y'all, just finished tinkering with the- BEAST BOY! What are you doing!" Cyborg ran over to Beast Boy who was killing his sofa and hauled him off of it by his collar.

"Cyborg! Your sofa stole my tofu and ATE IT!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Cyborg was silent for a few moments before yelling:

"SAY WHAT!"

Raven entered the common room and saw how Cyborg was holding Beast Boy. She was outraged.

"Cyborg!" she gasped. "Are you trying to strangle Beast Boy?" Raven immediately encased Cyborg's hand with her powers before Cyborg or Beast Boy could do anything.

"Raven! You don't understand! Beast Boy was killing my sofa!" Cyborg said, tugging Beast Boy away from Raven.

"Doesn't mean you should strangle him!" Raven said, angrily and stared pulling Beast Boy back. _Now_, Beast Boy was getting strangled.

"Dudes! The sofa ate all of my tofu!" Beast Boy yelled, not even bothering to think about the improbabiltity of that happening. This was causing uproar in the Teen Titans common room and Starfire and Robin were praying it didn't get any worse, But unfortunately, it could and it would.

"Robin, what is that?" Starfire asked timidly.

"That's a full force fight between our teammates, Star." Robin answered her. She shook her head.

"That is not what I mean." She pointed to something in the fridge and Robin turned his head to look at it. He screamed in a very un-like Robin manner.

"Starfire! Is that your cooking again?" Robin asked unwisely. She frowned at him.

"Robin, may I inform you that I cook my Tamaraen dishes properly so you should not accuse me of making a monster." Starfire said sternly. "And may I also say that it looks distinctively like Cyborg's 'medium rare steak' expect with greenish tinges and black liquid."

"Uh...sorry Star, I didn't mean it that way!" Robin apologised. "I meant that earth food would _never_ form into something like that in 24 hours!"

"Oh, that is ok then." Starfire said, relaxing. "Perhaps we should ask Cyborg if it is meant to look like this?"

"...no...I think he's busy at the moment..." Robin glanced over at Raven, Cyborg and Beast Boy who were still arguing. "...is that it's _mouth_?!"

"What?" Starfire looked at the disgusting steak and screamed. She zipped behind Robin's cape and was terrified. Robin gulped as the steak clawed nearer and nearer towards them.

"Hey y'all, just wondering if- what's happening here!?" Bumble Bee shouted as she entered the room. Kidflash appeared because of the loud noises and then Emily, Speedy, Allie, Aqualad and Kole (who had both had come back home early that morning) entered wondering who was making all the noise.

"Right! Cyborg! Stop man-handling Beast Boy and come over here!" Bumble Bee ordered.

"I'm not man-handling him! I'm making him stop punching my sofa!" Cyborg protested.

"It stole my tofu!" Beast Boy yelled.

"Is that a bad thing?!" Cyborg yelled back, harshly.

"Cyborg! Listen to Bumble Bee and put Beast Boy _down_!" Raven said. "I want both of you to stop yelling!"

"Why are you guys yelling!?" Speedy bellowed over the noise. "I'm trying to have a lie-in!"

"What's going on?" Allie yelled over the noise.

"Why are we all shouting?" Kole asked everyone.

"Oh man..." Aqualad mumbled.

"Starfire! Robin! What's wrong?" Emily ran over to two timid looking Titans.

"...Cyborg's steak is _moving!_" Robin exclaimed. "I tried throwing my bombs and freeze disks but it's not working!" Kidflash looked into the fridge with interest but that interest faded and was replaced by fright and disgust.

"Is that Cyborg's steak?" he asked.

"Yes!" Robin said.

"...what a perfect waste of steak!" Kidflash muttered.

"Have you tried starbolting it?" Emily asked them.

"No." Robin shook his head. "Starfire's too frightened." Starfire was indeed scared and was continuing to take refuge behind Robin's cloak.

"That thing's creepy..." Emily shivered. "Shut the door!" Kidflash happily obliged to that instruction and rammed the fridge door shut. Furious with all the noise, Robin yelled:

"QUIET!"

Silence.

"Titans, there's no need for this arguing! We need to have a Titans meeting! NOW!" Everyone else was silent and stopped everything they were about to do or were doing so Cyborg let go of Beast Boy and he landed on the floor with a thump.

** ** ** ** **

"Titans, I know some of you may be cranky of being woken up earlier than your usual time, but this is good because I need to ask you all something." Robin was standing in front of all the currently seated Titans.

"Today, me, Starfire and Beast Boy all heard suspicious whisperings and we are wondering if you heard them too." Robin started.

"No, I only heard you guys talking and then all the shouting." Bumble Bee said.

"No one else? No one else heard it?" Robin asked them all.

"I did. And I know exactly who are whispering." Raven announced.

"You do?" Robin asked her, surprised.

"I do and this is definitely not good for any of our sanity." Raven said solemnly.

"Who are whispering Raven?" Beast Boy asked. "Did they steal my tofu?"

"Probably."

"Oh...so it wasn't the sofa..." Beast Boy said sheepishly while Cyborg glared at him.

"Who are they?" Starfire asked Raven.

"They are-"

"Like, HI!!!!!!!!!!!!" this annoying shriek interrupted Raven and caused everyone to turn around in curiosity. Just like Raven feared, a pre-teen girl was standing in the doorway with the world's biggest smile on her face. She was wearing normal jeans and a white T-shirt which bore her face and a certain person's face in a red heart.

"That's one of them." Raven said sighing.

"Who are you and how did you get in here?" Cyborg asked her.

"None of your business!" she said happily. Her eyes settled on someone and hearts appeared to replace her eyes.

"Hi Robin." She said dreamily.

"Who the heck are you!?" Robin blurted out, already creeped out by a girl who probably still went to elementary/primary school. (A/N USA/Uk)

"I'm Ashley!" she announced proudly. She then started running towards them and Robin feared that she was going to _jump_ on him, but instead she landed in the middle of the sofa where Bumble Bee and Cyborg had previously sat. They shifted over to avoid being jumped on.

"Raven? Is this one of those hyper fan girls you were talking about?" Allie asked Raven.

"Did you have to ask?" Raven said monotonously. "Of course they are."

"I'm Ashley and I love most of the Teen Titans!" she declared as she put her hands on her hips heroically. Robin noticed she was wearing a cape which was actually a towel (which looked suspiciously familiar).

"Most?" Kidflash questioned. "Who don't you like?"

"Her." Ashley said and she wrinkled her nose in distaste when she looked at Starfire. "And who are _you_ guys?" she was talking about Allie and Emily who were both very surprised at what was happening. But after hearing that question, their expressions hardened.

"I happen to be one of Robin's old friends." Allie said, narrowing her eyes. She didn't like this girl at all and she was guessing no one else did too.

"Pfft. Never heard of you." Ashley scoffed, waving a hand carelessly in her direction. "What about you, Starfire look-a-like?"

"Excuse me, but I don't look anything like Starfire!" Emily protested angrily. "No offence or anything Starfire! And who are you to come barging into Titans Tower like this?"

"Duh! I'm Ashley!" Ashley said like it was the most obvious thing. Starfire was already started to hate this girl for numerous reasons.

"Dude! Did you eat my tofu?" Beast Boy asked her.

"No _way_! I'm a big Robin fan, you guys are posers (she was looking at Emily and Allie) and GET OUT the rest of you!" the other Titans didn't need to be told twice. Cyborg, Bumble Bee, Speedy, Allie, Emily, Kole, Aqualad and Kidflash scarpered out of the room leaving Robin and the others to suffer the wrath of the idiotic girl. Beast Boy had stayed because he had to know who had eaten all of his tofu, Raven because she was going to figure out a way to try and get rid of her, Starfire because she was pretty mad at her and Robin because he's a total wimp when it comes to obsessive fan girls. Pity he has too many.

"Right! Since they're out of the way...what are you two still doing here?" Ashley asked Raven and Beast Boy rather rudely. "Go and find Hannah and Charlotte. You'll keep them busy."

"Excuse me, Ashley, but you have no right to speak like that to some people of whom you do not know very well! Has your mother ever taught you some manners?" Starfire shouted, outraged.

"Whoever you are did Hannah or Charlotte eat my tofu? I want to have a serious talk with them." Beast Boy growled. Remember: Never steal Beast Boy's tofu or he'll get mad.

"Probably." Ashley said. "The weirdoes they are." she rolled her eyes.

"Are you the girls who were mentioned on the news about being hyper?" Raven asked though she already knew.

"Yep." Ashley said proudly. "We broke out of our houses."

"Why?" Raven asked her with raised eyebrows.

"'Cos we wanted to! Now creepy girl, shove off before you start making out with the hot guy!" Ashley seethed at Raven and Raven kept her eyebrows raised. The 'hot guy' whom Ashley was referring to was none other than Robin who was speechless about what was happening. Though it could've been Beast Boy...

"Right, so you've talked to those shipper fans?" Raven said, sighing. "I'm guessing_ you're_ not one of them."

"Yeah I did! They're so weird!" Ashley exclaimed. "They keep supporting weird pairings like 'Robstar' or 'BBrae' or 'Cybee' or 'Robrae' or 'BBStar' or any creepy pairings they've thought up with! I think Robin with _Ashley_'s the best." Ashley smiled seductively at Robin which made him feel really sick.

"Where are Hannah and Charlotte! I want my tofu back!" Beast Boy said.

"Near your room probably." Ashley answered him and Beast Boy was taken aback by this.

"Why would they be there?" Beast Boy asked.

"They're huuuugggeeee Beast Boy fans." Ashley said, putting emphasis to 'huge'. "They're probably searching through your bedroom."

"ASHLEY! YOU ARE TO GET OUT OF THIS TOWER RIGHT NOW!" Starfire shrieked and lunged at Ashley who backed away in terror.

"Starfire, calm down. She's just a really, really obsessive fan girl. She's just as bad as the shipper fan girls make up lots of weird pairings to entertain themselves with." Raven said, pulling Starfire back. Starfire however was still eager to crush Ashley's windpipe.

"Raven, how do you know all this?" Robin asked her, finally getting his voice back.

"True life story, Robin." Raven reminded. "And I've read some newspapers about it."

"You have!?" Robin exclaimed. "How come I haven't?"

"It's the newspaper no one really reads." Raven explained. "Expect me probably." Robin decided not ask anymore as he had to deal with a crazy, Robin obsessive fan which currently still feared of Starfire. He already had met one back in England but it was only for a few seconds. But he had no idea how long this girl was going to stay. She seemed more persistent as well. Why did he have so many fans, again?

"Back off! Get her away from me!" Ashley squealed as she attempted to assault a very, very mad Starfire with the T.V. remote. She was currently shouting at Ashley for being so rude about her friends.

"Starfire! Killing her won't solve anything," Raven lectured. "Well, maybe a_ few _things but she's only a fan. She won't do much harm." Starfire calmed down reluctantly but continued to glare sharp daggers at Ashley who ignored them easily. She then turned to Robin with a dreamy expression on her face.

"Ok, you need to go Ashley-" before Robin could continue, Ashley interrupted him.

"Wow! You know my name!" she gushed and Raven rolled her eyes.

"Typical." She said under her breath.

"I'm going to find those weird girls and tell them off for stealing my tofu!" Beast Boy declared and rushed off.

"Beast Boy!" Raven called after him but he was already gone. Sighing, she phased through the floor in attempt to catch up with him. This left Robin and Starfire by themselves with Ashley.

"Are you going out with that alien?" Ashley sneered, jabbing her thumb in Starfire's direction.

"Yes and she has a name!" Robin said, narrowing his mask.

"What was it again? I _forgot_," Ashley said.

"How did you break in the tower?" Robin quizzed her. "You didn't set off the intruder alert!"

"We climbed in through the window with a hugggggeeeeee ladder." Ashley said, putting emphasis on 'huge' again.

"Which window?" Robin asked but he immediately regretted it when he received an unexpected (well, sort of) answer.

"Your bedroom window, duh!" Ashley laughed.

"WHAT!" Starfire yelled. "How dare you! How dare you come in and climb into Robin's bedroom! You must leave right now before anyone gets hurt!"

"Starfire, calm down! I know she's annoying but it's just a girl. Nothing serious." Robin reassured.

"AHHHHH!" there was a loud scream emitting from somewhere in the tower.

"Who screamed?" Robin said immediately.

"Is some of our friends in trouble?" Starfire questioned, now in worried-mode instead of I'm-gonna-kill-you mode.

"Don't worry, Jessica just tied them up and chucked them into the basement." Ashley said carelessly.

"WHY?" Robin said infuriated.

"So they won't disturb us when we have our-"Ashley grabbed Robin by the shirt. "-romantic moments..." Robin gulped audibly and Starfire switched back to her I'm-gonna-kill-you mode and lunged at Ashley.

** ** ** ** **

Beast Boy was running towards the direction of his bedroom to seek the named Hannah and Charlotte who apparently had eaten all of his tofu. He wasn't terribly, terribly mad and furious but he was annoyed about it. While he was making his haste to get to his room, Raven suddenly phased in front of him.

"Raven!" Beast Boy said as she suddenly appeared. He ceased his running immediately to avoid crashing into Raven, which wouldn't please her much at all.

"Beast Boy, you don't want to go and confront those girls," Raven warned him. "You'll regret it."

"Raven, what harm could they do?" Beast Boy said. "You told me yourself they weren't the killing type."

"Yes, I did but they can traumatise you." Raven said.

"Raven, I'm still gonna go!" Beast Boy declared and he continued charging to his room. Raven sighed and followed him.

"Fine, but don't blame me when they start to traumatise you," Raven said but Beast Boy appeared to not have heard. He barged into his room and yelled:

"All right! Everyone get-_dudes_! Why are you holding my mouldy pizza?" Beast Boy yelped as he saw two girls inspecting some rotting pizza. They seemed to be the same age, or perhaps younger, than Ashley and had some sort of crazyiness in their eyes. If that's possible.

"OH MY GOSH!" one of the girls shrieked. "Charlotte, look! It's _Beast Boy_! The insanely cute Teen Titan!"

"Wow!" Charlotte gasped, gazing at Beast Boy. "He's so _cute_!" Beast Boy couldn't help but being flattered by the wonderful compliments by some complete strangers.

"Well, I don't wanna brag, but..." Beast Boy struck a pose which made the two girls shriek with delight.

"Beast Boy!" Raven exclaimed. "_What_ are you doing?" Beast Boy stopped immediately when he heard his girlfriend's voice.

"Heh...nothing?" Beast Boy said awkwardly.

"Beast Boy, those are the girls who are going to traumatise you," Raven pointed out.

"Ooh look! There's the weird, emo goth girl!" Charlotte said in disgust.

"Hey! She's not weird!" Beast Boy said indignantly. "She's my girlfriend and I love her!" he put his arm around Raven which made her blush slightly despite the situation.

"That's what you _think_," The other girl said who went by the name Hannah. "But it's obvious that you love me! We're perfect for each other!" Hannah battered her eyelashes at Beast Boy which made him feel slightly uncomfortable.

_"So this is what Robin feels like..." _Beast Boy thought to himself. Raven was annoyed by the girl and tried not explode like Starfire had.

"What? He's _mine_!" Charlotte insisted.

"No! He's mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

"Quiet!" Raven shouted which was copying the exact same method Robin had used to shut everyone up around twenty minutes ago. "You two girls should really go home and stop being a nuisance."

"Why are we going to listen to you?" Hannah scoffed. "Come on, Beastie-BOO!"

"Yes! Come with us!" the two girls, in a matter of seconds, grabbed Beast Boy sharply and hauled him out of his own bedroom leaving Raven standing there, utterly shocked at what had just happened. Even more annoyed them before, Raven pinched her forehead in frustration and phased through the floor.

** ** ** ** **

"Get off my leg!"

"It's so dark in here!"

"How did those girls tie us up?"

"We weren't looking when we did, that's why,"

"Could someone turn on the lights?"

"I would if whoever's got their foot on my face moves their foot!"

"Ok, ok!"

"Thank you!" Speedy switched the light on in a peculiar way which was slamming his head on the plastic light switch which wasn't really a pleasant experience. The other Titans or 'posers' were somehow tied up and thrown in the dusty basement of Titans Tower. All of the Titans were already loathing those girls because of the name 'posers' and 'not really titans' which angered them a lot. Titans East already had to witness being Teen Titan posers so it wasn't that much fun to happen again.

"Lucky Mas Y Menos...when are they coming back?" Aqualad mumbled.

"A few days," Bumble Bee answered him. "Let's not worry about that now, we need to think of a way to get out of these _really tough_ ropes!" Bumble Bee struggled as she tried to escape the tight knots of the rope but it was no use.

"Who tied these ropes? Whoever they were, they're pretty good at tying knots," Kidflash complimented.

"Thanks!" someone said and it wasn't one of the Teen Titans. The Titans turned around to a girl who was holding a torch upwards against her face which really wasn't doing anything considering the lights were turned on.

"Hey! Who turned on the lights?" she said.

"I did," Speedy piped up.

"Well, turn them off again!" she ordered. Shrugging, Speedy turned the lights off despite the looks he got from Bumble Bee. The torch she was holding was in full effect now and caused eerie shadows to form on her face.

"I hope you Titans suffer the wrath of Jessica Marshall! MWHAHAHAHAHA!" the girl or Jessica cackled evilly. But then Kidflash spoilt it.

"Marshall? Reminds me of marshmallows," Kidflash said randomly. "I swear, that's from a T.V. show."

"You too?" Jessica said with a weary tone in her voice which also spoilt the scary effect of the torch. "It's not from a T.V. show! It's my surname! It's not exactly uncommon!" The lights turned back on.

"Why'd you turn the lights back on?" Jessica asked Speedy.

"You are not scary, little girl," Speedy snorted. "What's your name, anyhow?"

"Are you supposed to torment us? If you are, you're not doing a very good job," Emily commented.

"Argh!" Jessica said, frustrated. "Look, I didn't choose to look after you so you don't run off!"

"Why does it matter if we do? This is Titans Tower and you're not even supposed to be here!" Cyborg yelled at her.

"It matters because my friends wanna have Robin and Beast Boy to themselves!" Jessica said exasperated. "_And_ my name's Jessica!"

"So let me get this straight, you guys just want Robin and Beast Boy? That's it?" Kole asked. Jessica nodded.

"Well you can take 'em," Speedy said carelessly. "If Robin goes, can I become the leader of Teen Titans?"

"Speedy!" Allie said.

"Speedy!" Bumble Bee said. "First, we're not going to let them take Robin or Beast Boy away and Second, _I'd_ become leader." Speedy grumbled about being unfair.

"It's so unfair that Ashley gets to go and smooch over Robin. I like him just as much as her! And yet, she says I should do the boring job by keeping watch of you guys! Just because I'm younger!" Jessica rambled on about how unfair her sister was while the Titans just sat there, exchanging looks on occasions.

"...so I want to meet Robin!" she finished after five minutes of endless speech.

"Are you obsessed with Robin?" Allie asked her, despite the fact it was pretty obvious.

"Oh yes," Jessica said dreamily. "He's sooo cute and sooo hot and I absolutely _love_ his spiky hair!"

"I don't want to hear how 'hot' Robin is because that's just weird," Allie said, cringing. "Now get us out of here!"

"No!" Jessica refused. "You guys aren't important enough to be up there! Only Robin and Beast Boy are allowed!"

"NOT important enough!?" Cyborg shouted, furious. "Why I oughta-"

"In case you hadn't noticed, Starfire and Raven aren't here. I don't suppose you like them," Aqualad pointed out.

"Ugh...I hate Starfire and Raven. And Starfire. They're just girls who want to get their hands over Robin! It's disgusting!" Jessica exclaimed.

"Uh...then why are they up there?" Aqualad asked Jessica but didn't get a reply as she was listening to what Emily was saying.

"You said Starfire twice," Emily said. "And _you're_ the ones who want to get their hands over Robin and Beast Boy. Speaking of them, I wonder how they're doing." The rest of the Titans were thinking the same thing.

** ** ** ** **

"YOU WILL NOT TALK TO ROBIN LIKE THAT!" Starfire screamed at Ashley as she started clawing her fingers at a frightened Ashley. This time, it was Robin who was holding her back and restraining her from killing Ashley, despite how pleasant that sounded.

"Starfire! Calm down! I don't like her at all, don't get so bothered by her," Robin said yet again. Starfire relaxed.

"Fine," she said, sighing. "I should not let my anger get the better of me."

"So...where were we?" Ashley said flatteringly as she dusted herself off.

"Getting you out of the tower and back to your parents," Robin said smartly as he started pushing her towards the door.

"No!" Ashley said as she was being pushed. "We were about to kiss!" Robin stopped pushing her and started gagging.

"May I please kill her now?" Starfire asked in a dangerously calm voice.

"No, but could you get me a sick bucket?" Robin asked her. Ashley didn't seem to notice all the resentment Robin was doing to avoid being anywhere near her.

"Hmm...maybe instead of us kissing, we should get rid of Starfire!" Ashley said nastily.

"You cannot defeat me!" Starfire declared, a bit more confidently than she usually was but she was still probably right. She lit up her starbolts and her eyes started glowing green.

"Starfire! Don't shoot her!" Robin said suddenly. BIG MISTAKE.

"AWWWWWWW!" Ashley cooed suddenly. "You really do care about me!"

"What!" Robin said, realising his mistake. "No-no I don't!"

"Let's have a slllloooowwww dance!" Ashley said.

"NO!"

"Yes!" Ashley pulled out a portable stereo out of nowhere and pressed play. Immediately, romantic dance music started playing and Ashley grabbed Robin's hands and placed them in the 'correct' places for slow dancing while she placed her hands in the 'correct' places and started slow dancing with him!

"You know Robin, we might have not known each other for a long time but I think our love is already obvious," Ashley said serenely and she danced around in a circle.

"Um..._excuse me?_" Robin said.

"Our hearts are entwined by our endless love," Ashley said dramatically. She then fell backwards while putting the back of her hand on her forehead like a soap opera. Robin, by herioc reaction, caught her and was kicking himself mentally for doing it.

"Not really," Robin said.

"I am the key to your heart and you are the key to my heart..." Ashley said, standing on her tiptoes to try and get face-to-face to Robin. Robin was secretly hoping Starfire would 'interrupt' their moment and perhaps murder Ashley right on the spot.

"We were made for each other for looooovvvveeeeee," Ashley gasped, suddenly bringing herself nose-to-nose with Robin.

"..." then Ashley puckered up for a kiss and got nearer, and nearer and neared until their lips were almost touching...

"ARGHHHHHH!" Starfire was red-hot in fury and shoved Robin from in front of Ashley and started clawing her. Ashley immediately responded by clawing her back. Robin had felt utterly useless the past few minutes (by letting himself almost get kissed by a 12-year-old) and decided to take action.

"Ashley, you are going to get out of our home right this SECOND!" Robin shouted as he started tugging Ashley off of an angry Starfire. No matter how hard he tried, they continued having their cat fight forcefully. Clawing, pulling each other's hair, rude remarks- oh so many things a cat fight usually had.

"Starfire, I've never seen you acting like this!" Robin said over the screaming. "Stop acting this way!"

"You know what?" Ashley got up which ceased the fighting. Her hair was a total mess and her clothes were a mess. Some places it was actually torn.

"You are coming with me!" Ashley declared and started pulling Robin vigorously out of the room. "That stupid girl interrupted out moment!"

"She's not stupid!" Robin shouted at Ashley, pulling away.

"He is not going with you!" Starfire protested. She grabbed onto Robin's hand and started pulling him in the opposite direction.

"Yes he is!" Ashley said grabbing Robin's hands again. Robin was now in pain.

"Let go!" Robin yelled. Both of the girls ignored him for some reason.

"He is not going with you! You must also go home to your parents!" Starfire said and continued tugging Robin at her side.

"Let go!"

"I don't want to go home unless I have Robin!" Ashley said.

"Let go!"

"He will not go with you! Do not make me throw a starbolt at you!"

"Let GO!"

"I don't care if you do!"

"LET GO!" Starfire finally heard Robin's groans of pain and in shock at what she was about to do to her boyfriend (i.e. kill him) she let go which at the same time let of a starbolt. In a matter of five seconds, Robin immediately went flying across the room and hit Ashley who sent both of them flying through the common room doors which opened and shut quickly. Starfire's starbolt consequently missed Ashley and hit the closed, metal door of the common room which made the starbolt come crashing back at Starfire who was unfortunately hit right in the face and made her crash onto the (triple glazed) windows.

** ** ** ** **

Beast Boy was not touching the floor as he was dragged enthusiastically through the corridors of Titans Tower. The girls tugging him, Hannah and Charlotte, were giggling and laughing all the way and appeared to know where they were going. This would've surprised Beast Boy as Titans Tower wasn't the simplest of homes and the Titans themselves were guilty sometimes of getting a weeny bit lost but he was too busy trying to prise himself from the girls' grip. He hoped Raven would catch up with them soon.

"I can't believe we got Beast Boy!" Hannah shrieked happily for the seventh time.

"Let me go, dudets!" Beast Boy yelled. "I don't like you girls at all!"

"Of course you do silly! We're perfect for you!" Charlotte exclaimed.

"For the seventh time, NO YOU'RE NOT!" Beast Boy bellowed frustrated. "Raven was right when she said you were traumatising!"

"Oh, don't be so silly, Beastie-Boo!" Hannah giggled. "You're such a joker!"

"Dude! I'm not a-wait yes I am...but not now, I'm not! I'm being serious!" Beast Boy said as he was still airborne. The two girls were seemed to be very hyper and energetic and perhaps on a long life battery at the rate they were moving. They weren't even slowing down and they were running really fast. _These girls are probably not human..._Beast Boy thought to himself as he was practically flung through the air as the girls rushed down some steps. Finally, after what seemed like hours (it probably had been hours), Beast Boy was plonked on top of a chair in the middle of an empty room. Beast Boy looked around to inspect the room and didn't recognise it at all. Where was he?

"Um...where are we?" he asked the two hyper girls.

"You're in some room we found when we broke into Titans tower a few hours ago." Hannah explained stupidly.

"Dude! Why aren't we doing anything?" Beast Boy said suddenly. "We're the Teen Titans! Why are we letting some pre-teen girls capture us?"

"Because we're not just pre-teen girls! We're fans of the Teen Titans and we'll do _anything_ to capture Beast Boy and Robin!" Charlotte said. "Well...we want to capture Beast Boy more..."

"Ok, I'm getting out of here right now!" Beast Boy announced but realised he was tied to a chair. The girls probably had tied him without him knowing. "Ok dudes, this is getting ridiculous. And that's saying something because Raven calls _me_ ridiculous sometimes." Hannah and Charlotte seemed to cringe at the word 'Raven'.

"Ugh...why do you like her anyway?" Hannah asked Beast Boy disapprovingly, as if Raven was some junkie. Beast Boy frowned.

"What's wrong with Raven? Sure, she might be a little dark and might not think my jokes are funny but she means the world to me. And I'm pretty sure she likes me back because she told me she actually kept that penny I gave to her ages ago..." Beast Boy trailed off, thinking of that nice memory of their little chat. "She's perfect."

"Perfectly _goth_." Charlotte sneered. "You may be perfect but you're blind to who's perfect for you."

"Raven's just some girl who should've probably stayed at Azarath." Hannah said carelessly.

"Dudes, I don't want to hear you garbage-talking Raven!" Beast Boy shouted outraged. "Now let me out!"

"No!" Charlotte refused. "We won't let you out because we want you to ourselves!" Hannah grinned mischievously.

"I can't _wait_ until that time comes..." Beast Boy gulped audibly, already thinking of the terrible consequences that might occur.

"Ok, I am _not_ going to get tortured by some girls!" Beast Boy declared and he morphed into a rat and scurried under the ropes. He attempted to avoid the grabs and clutches of the two pre-teen girls but unfortunately, he dodged in the wrong direction and was caught by Hannah who hauled him unpleasantly by the tail. Quickly, Beast Boy morphed into a skunk and let out some rancid stench which made Hannah cough and gag. Beast boy then used this as a ticket to make his way out of the room via the open the door. Charlotte beat him to it and shut the door so he couldn't get out. She was grinning broadly and then dived to try and catch Beast Boy. Beast Boy avoided her small hands and morphed into a bird and flew out of reach. Vexed, Hannah and Charlotte glared up at a somewhat victorious Beast Boy. If Beast Boy could talk, he'd probably yell: "Ha ha, you losers!"

"How are we going to get him down?" Hannah asked her partner-in-crime.

"Simple. Try and wrangle him with this rope," Charlotte suggested, holding up a long piece of rope, previously used to tie Beast Boy up.

"I think you used the wrong term there." Hannah pointed out. "Oh well. That's a good idea!" The two of them smiled evilly at Beast Boy who decided to flutter around the room to make their job harder. They started to try to capture Beast Boy but they missed hugely every time. Though, they didn't seem to get tired unlike Beast Boy whose wings were getting heavier and heavier by the second. Suddenly, his wings gave out and he ended up on the floor in human form. He groaned as his arms were aching and noticed two shadows tower over him.

** ** ** ** **

"Why won't you come with me?" Ashley whined. She was trying tug Robin to follow her to some place Robin had no idea about.

"You're a little girl Ashley, and I'm going to report you to the Police so they can take you back to your parents," Robin said, slightly wearily as this was the 3rd time in saying that.

"No I'm not!" Ashley said childishly which definitely did not prove her point. "Look, don't make me make you follow me!"

"How are you going to do that?" Robin asked.

"Look, stop being so blind Robin! It's obvious that you lurve me and that you secretly hate Starfire! You're only being her pity boyfriend!" Ashley exclaimed.

"Where did you get to that conclusion!?!?" Robin yelled. "And I don't love you at all! In fact, I _hate_ you and I love Starfire!"

"Stop speaking so much rubbish! Right, I'm going to make you come with me!" Ashley declared. Robin was ready for whatever way she was going to do that. But, unfortunately, Ashley chose a way which was much unexpected. She first put a gas mask on and then sprayed some knock-out gas. Satisfied when Robin lazily landed on the floor with a thump, Ashley started dragging him along the hall with a broad grin on her face.

Starfire was waking up from her small period of knocking-out and then realised she was the only one in the room and Robin or Ashley wasn't in. Terrified at what Ashley might have done to Robin, she flew out of the room.

"Robin, Robin...where are you?" she muttered to herself as she started scanning the corridor for the leader of the Teen Titans. Then she found him, unconscious and being dragged by Ashley, or the devil.

"Stop!" Starfire ordered. Ashley turned around. "You are not taking Robin away!"

"Says who?" Ashley said with a smirk.

"Says me!" Starfire flew straight at Ashley in attempt to grab Robin but Ashley quickly dodged which consequently made Starfire turn around abruptly. Ashley punched Starfire on the nose when she was near enough which made Starfire grab her nose in pain.

"You are a very naughty girl!" Starfire exclaimed. "You are definitely not disciplined in the slightest!"

"I don't _need_ discipline! Pfft!" Ashley snorted. "...what's discipline?"

Starfire stared at her in disbelief.

"You are littler than I first thought. Never mind, we shall get you home without disrupting any other Titans," Starfire said, trying to resist the temptation of perhaps strangling Ashley. Then, Starfire was hit with a question she was meaning to ask.

"Are you responsible for making Cyborg's steak alive?" Starfire asked her.

"Yep. Just a few drops of some lethal poison and it became a monster!" Ashley said proudly.

"Oh? How did that happen?" Starfire asked her, interested.

"Well, the poison I think was one of your disgusting ingredients for some random dish gone haywire-hey! Where'd you go?" Ashley looked around frantically for Starfire or Robin but they had vanished.

** ** ** ** **

"Five bucks?"

"No,"

"Ten bucks?"

"No,"

"Twenty bucks?"

"_No,_"

"Sparky, stop trying to bribe her!" Bumble Bee chastised Cyborg.

"Look, do you wanna get outta here or what?" Cyborg retorted.

"Of _course_ I do Sparky! Why the heck do you think I'd wanna stay here in the basement with myself tied up?" Bumble Bee said.

"Why aren't you doing anything then?" Cyborg asked.

"I tried but my stingers won't penetrate through the rope!" Bumble Bee said exasperated. "The rope's tough."

"Yep!" Jessica said proudly. "The rope your tied up in is the finest, most tough rope ever! Feel honoured to be tied up in that!"

"Uh...ok..." Kole said. "Tell me why we can't just leave?"

"I already told you! It's 'cos you're not important enough!" Jessica sighed, annoyed.

"Why aren't we important enough!?" Kidflash asked her, outraged. "I'm _awesome_ and the ladies love me! Isn't the right, Emily?" Kidflash looked at Emily.

"I hope not," Emily said which didn't really help Kidflash's statement at all.

"You guys are _borrrrriiinnnggg_," Jessica warbled.

"Hey, hey! Do you have two twenties for a ten?" Speedy asked her suddenly. Bumble Bee, Aqualad, Cyborg, Kole, Kidflash, Allie and Emily stared at him.

"Yep! Here you go!" Jessica nodded and handed him two twenty dollar notes while Speedy gave her ten dollars.

"Speedy, that's a-" Aqualad was about to act like the good guy and tell Jessica she was being tricked, but Speedy interrupted him.

"Thanks, little girl! It's been great doing business with you," Speedy said officially. He stuffed the two twenties in his pockets. Then, Aqualad noticed something else.

"Speedy...you're not tied up anymore," Aqualad said. He was right, Speedy was now free of the ropes. Jessica gaped when she saw him untied too.

"How did you escape the ropes!" she yelled.

"My special arrow," Speedy said. "Which Allie can have next." He tossed Allie a strange looking arrow which looked very much like a knife. Allie caught it in the right place (where there was no sharp edges) and started freeing herself of the ropes.

"Give me that arrow!" Jessica ordered Allie. "Don't make me make you give it to me!" Allie cocked an eyebrow.

"And how exactly are you going to do that? You're like eleven years old!" Allie snorted.

"C'mon girl, you don't wanna mess with the Teen Titans," Cyborg said to her. "Just go back to your parents before they start worrying too much."

"Pfft! Parents are _boring_! Who would want parents?" Jessica laughed. Cyborg's expression changed to fury.

"You would want them if you hadn't seen them for four years!" Cyborg shouted at her and Jessica flinched.

"Why are you so mad?" Jessica asked him, oblivious of Cyborg's past. Bumble Bee nudged Cyborg and shook her head meaning: _She's not worth it_. Allie was free of the ropes and she passed it to Emily who sped up the process of the rope cutting by scorching the ropes slightly (her starbolts weren't exactly as strong as Starfire's as they were 'artificial').

"I'm so going to get killed if you guys escape!" Jessica trilled, scared of the consequences. "Right! You guys asked for it!" she reached into the back pocket of her jeans and brought out a simple looking spray with the words 'Knockout Gas'.

"Knockout gas!?" Kole read. "Kidflash, quick take it from her!"

"I can't...my hands are kind of stuck," Kidflash said.

"Just do something!" Kidflash nodded and barged into Jessica in a flash which made her drop the knockout gas bottle. Emily caught it as she was now free of the ropes and she had tossed the knife/arrow to Kole.

"Give that back!" Jessica insisted as she started grabbing for the wanted bottle. Emily held it high in the air so she couldn't reach it.

"Wow ! You're really short-OW!" Emily grabbed her leg in pain and started hopping on one foot. Jessica had kicked her in the shin and had grabbed the bottle when Emily had let go of it. She smiled evilly at it but before she could do anything drastic, Kole snatched it from her.

"Hey!" Jessica whined. Cyborg freed himself easily and the ropes were already a little loose because of his constant attempts of freeing himself. Bumble Bee was now having her turn with the knife/arrow and after a short period of time, Aqualad now possessed it. Jessica started swiping at the bottle in Kole's hands who dodged her attempts. Unfortunately, Kole was caught off-guard and Jessica snatched it but as soon as she did, Cyborg hauled her up over his shoulder.

"What are you doing!" Jessica shrieked. "I hate heights!" She started flailing her arms about and at this moment; Speedy took the bottle from her and smirked. She stopped wailing and glared at Speedy hard.

"Like taking candy from a baby," Speedy said, smugly. Kidflash was the last to use the knife/arrow much to his annoyance.

"Ok y'all, let's go!" Cyborg shouted and the Titans obediently thundered up the basement steps and up to the Titans Tower's corridors. They ran in a group to find the other four Titans before the girls traumatised them too much. Furious with the situation, Jessica got out her mobile and speed dialled Ashley. She put the phone to her ear.

"_You currently have no money left on your phone. Press 1 to top up, Press 2 to see your top-up awards and packages, press 3-"_

"Stupid mobile," Jessica cursed.

** ** ** ** **

Raven teleported herself to the nearest spot she last tracked Beast Boy. Unfortunately, this was in the middle of a corridor and there was no sign of Beast Boy or the crazy fans. Frustrated, Raven started concentrating to find Beast Boy and somehow find him in where he was in the tower. No sooner since she had started that, there was a loud shout.

"RAVEN! COME HERE! QUICK!" it sounded like Beast Boy's voice. Not bothering to think about how he got his voice so loud, Raven quickly phased through the floor in hope of finding Beast Boy.

She teleported inside a metal-walled room. There was no furniture around expect an empty chair and...two girls attacking a green bird.

Green bird!?

Horrified, Raven used her ebony powers to separate the two girls from attacking the green bird, otherwise known as Beast Boy.

"What are you doing?" Raven asked them angrily with her eyes glowing dangerously.

"We're j-j-just p-p-p-etting him!" Hannah stammered. "H-H-he's so-o c-cute!" Raven's eyes went back to their normal amethyst colour.

"Well, it looks like you're strangling him," Raven said.

"Dude! For some little girls, you're pretty strong!" Beast Boy said as he was now in human form. "Raven! I'm so glad you're here! They've been telling me how cute I am and how I'm better looking than Robin for the past twenty minutes! It's driving me nuts!"

"I told you they'd traumatise you," Raven said, sighing.

"We're not little!" Charlotte said indignantly. "I'm _eleven _years old!"

"I'm going to be _twelve_ this year!" Hannah proudly. "Beat that!"

"...oh yes...I can't beat that..." Beast Boy said after hesitating. Raven raised her eyebrows at what Beast Boy was doing.

"Beast Boy, what are you-"

"SSH!" Beast Boy interrupted.

"What do you mean?" Charlotte asked him, surprised and a little upset.

"You're _younger_ than us?" Hannah asked him incredulously. Beast Boy nodded sadly.

"Yes...in fact, I'm so young that if I told you how old I was, the Police would come and get me..." Beast Boy said dramatically, waving his arms about like they do in theatre. Raven listened to where this was going.

"Really?" Charlotte gasped. "I can't marry I guy who's younger than me! That's just wrong!" (A/N Isn't that a bit stereotypical?)

"Ugh...well, I guess we have to say goodbye to our beloved," Hannah said. "Goodbye and enjoy your life."

"Bye," Charlotte sniffed as the two of them left the room in tears.

What just happened was too weird to actually have happened but it did happen so let's just forget I just happened to point that out.

"Beast Boy...oh Azar..." Raven murmured. "You _really_ weird me out sometimes, Beast Boy." Beast Boy smirked.

"Ha! I was just acting really weird for them so they would somehow be put off me. And kids always think the man should be older," Beast Boy explained. "I just kind of winged it really but yeah, it worked!"

"Well, I'm glad you don't think that Beast Boy because you are slightly younger than me," Raven said. "I never saw that smart but weird side to you!" Beast Boy smiled at her.

"So where do you think those girls are going to next?" Beast Boy asked her.

"Probably to Robin as he's their second favourite," Raven rolled her eyes. "Fans can really be over-the-top sometimes."

"Well, can you sense where he is?" Beast Boy asked her.

"I can try..." Raven said as she closed her eyes. She crossed her legs and floated in mid-air to concentrate harder. She started repeating her mantra while Beast Boy was silent.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos..."

** ** ** ** **

"Robin! Robin! Please wake up!" Starfire pleaded and she started shaking Robin vigorously. She had flown away from Ashley and was now in her room, while trying to wake Robin from unconsciousness. After a few minutes of vigorous shaking, Robin woke up but Starfire didn't realise for a few seconds so she carried on shaking him.

"Wake up! Wake up!" she said.

"I-I-I-I a-a-a-a-am!" Robin jittered as he shook. Starfire immediately stopped shaking him.

"Oh. Sorry, Robin I did not realise." Starfire apologised. "Did you know what that horrid girl did to you?"

"Well, I saw a knock-out gas bottle..." Robin said. Then he punched his fist into his palm. "Why wasn't I quick enough? I practically lost to a twelve year-old girl!"

"Robin, it is not an ordinary earth girl." Starfire said. Robin looked at her strangely.

"Did you just say _it_?"

"Oh...yes...she is so inhumane that I am now thinking she's an it," Starfire said.

"Right...well, we need to go find her, get the other Titans and take the girls back to their parents!" Robin said.

"Oh, but what happens if she sprays the 'Knock-out gas' again?" Starfire asked, worried.

"We'll be ready," Robin reassured.

"What happens if I wish to strangle her?" Starfire asked him.

"If that happens, _don't_ strangle her or we'll be having the risk of being not Titans anymore," Robin said. Starfire nodded (while a bit disappointed) and the two of them exited Starfire's room.

Once they were outside, they could hear some people's loud footsteps. Robin and Starfire exchanged looks, hoping that it wasn't the ecstatic fans.

"Robin! Star! Are y'all ok?" Cyborg yelled at them as the group of seven Titans started running towards them.

"You have escaped!" Starfire said happily.

"Yep, and we brought along one of those annoying fans too," Aqualad said. "So she won't cause anymore mischief."

"Have any of you seen Beast Boy or Raven?" Robin asked them.

"No, we were hoping you had," Kole said.

"Oh...Titans split up and search for them-"

"No!" Allie interjected. "You don't want to split up."

"They'll hunt you down...one by one..." Emily said.

"Where is Kidflash?" Starfire asked them.

"Right here!" Kidflash said. "What'd I miss?"

"Let me contact Raven," Robin said. He got out his communicator and started contacting her. There was a loud thump and then Beast Boy's face appeared on the screen.

"Oh hey dude!" Beast Boy exclaimed. "You just interrupted Raven's meditating to try and find you. I forgot about the communicators...heh..."

Robin rolled his eyes, or in this case mask.

"How could you forget?" Robin asked wearily.

"I thought I should've contacted you in a vague way so if any of those girls were near you, they wouldn't know someone's talking to you," Raven's voice said. "But it looks like there's no point trying to find you now."

"Where are you?" Beast Boy asked him.

"Outside Starfire's room," Robin replied.

"Ooh!" Beast Boy laughed. "Did something..._private_ just now? Robin, you shouldn't do that when we're on a mission!"

"Private?" Starfire questioned.

"Err..." Robin turned bright red and the other Titans sniggered.

"It's fun making of you, Robin," Allie laughed.

"Beast Boy! If you make another joke like that, you'll be doing hundred laps around the tower," Robin warned and Beast Boy shut up.

"Ok, ok!" Beast Boy gave in. "We'll be right there." The line went dead.

"Robin! Oh my gosh it's really you!" Jessica shrieked. "Let me go, metal man! I want to go and glomp him!"

"Don't let go Cyborg," Robin said.

"Sure thing," Cyborg said. "You'll be going home right after we find the other three."

"Speaking of them, have any of you got any idea where they are?" Bumble Bee asked everyone.

"No," Speedy said. "No wait...yes, I can see them." Speedy pointed down the corridor and the Titans turned to see if he was correct. He was matter of fact; there were two girls who were crying their eyes out and were heading straight for them.

"Titans! Surround them!" Robin ordered. The Titans immediately surrounded themselves around the two girls so they couldn't go any further. They weren't aware of this until they bumped into Cyborg.

"Budge!" Hannah wailed. "Can't you the love of our life can't be the love of our life?!"

"No, but you're going to stay here and not go anywhere," Cyborg said. Raven and Beast Boy appeared and they teleported in the middle of the circle by accident.

"Raven! Beast Boy!" Robin exclaimed. "Did you see Ashley?"

"Who?" Beast Boy asked him.

"That girl who barged into our meeting," Robin said.

"Oh, no we didn't dude...dude! Why are those two girls here!?" Beast Boy yelped, pointing at the two girls.

"We surrounded them so they wouldn't go anywhere." Aqualad said. "Robin, what are we supposed to do now?"

"...Speedy and Aqualad: grab them," Robin said. Shrugging, Speedy hauled Hannah over his shoulder and she started wailing about being scared of heights. Charlotte complained about it was unfair for Hannah to get the Robin look-a-like.

"JESSICA! Why the heck did you let them all escape!?" someone yelled from the end of the corridor. "You can't even do a simple job of doing that!" Ashley barged in the circle and glared up at Jessica.

"Ashley! They're tons older than us! And they've got some knife arrow thingy with them!" Jessica yelled.

"Not so loud! You're shouting right in my ear!" Cyborg said.

"Older than us?" Hannah repeated. "You were lying to us!" she pointed accusingly at Beast Boy.

"Dudes, we needed one way to get you off our backs," Beast Boy shrugged.

"Jessica! Why isn't the alien girl tied up yet?" Ashley shouted. "You had that job too!"

"Hey! Why couldn't you do that!? Why should I do two jobs? I'm always the one who does the boring stuff!" Jessica shouted back. "I am _so_ quitting the Robin and Beast Boy fan club."

"Robin and Beast Boy fan club!?" Robin and Beast Boy repeated in unison.

"Why!" Ashley barked.

"Because you're the leader of it!" Jessica said. "Now put me down! I'm going home!"

"You are?" Allie and Emily gasped.

"You are?" Speedy and Aqualad said.

"You are?" Kidflash and Kole asked.

"You are?" Bumble Bee and Cyborg said.

"You are?!" Beast Boy and Robin hollered.

"Finally," Raven and Starfire muttered.

"I'm fed up of following Ashley all the time!" Jessica said. "I'm going home and quitting the club!"

"Me too! Love isn't how it turned out to be," Charlotte agreed.

"Maybe we should've just tied _Ashley_ up," Hannah said. "Please put us down. I can't be bother to chase the super duper uber cute Beast Boy anymore."

"What! You can't quit!" Ashley shrieked. "Not in my house!"

"This isn't your house!" Raven said. "I've had enough of you fans around today and if you don't go, I'll make you."

"How?" Ashley snorted. She regretted saying that when Raven suddenly took off her hood. Shapes of a Raven with random tentacles loomed over Ashley who paled.

"Ok! I'm going home! I can't stand being around you freaks anymore!" Ashley ran off.

"Put us down!" Jessica demanded. Speedy, Aqualad and Cyborg obliged and put them down.

"Goodbye, terrible Titans!" Jessica waved and the three of them ran off down the hall.

"Shouldn't we call the Police station?" Robin asked them all. "To let them know we found the girls."

"Na," Beast Boy said. "Let them find there selves home."

** ** ** ** **

Ashley barged into her elementary/primary school classroom. Four people looked up at the sound of the door crashing.

"Hello, Ashley." One of the girls greeted. "Were you successful?"

"No!" Ashley barked. "Jessica, Hannah and Charlotte quit! I can't stand the Teen Titans anymore! They're impossible!"

"They are?" another girl asked. "Oh well."

"Is it our turn now?" one girl asked hopefully.

"Can we go?" the other girl asked.

"Yeah," Ashley said. "Go off and torment those Titans again, Chloe, Yvonne, Sally and Abigail!"

**HAHAHAHAHA! This took ages to write! And it is a very long chapter, don't you think? Did you like it? Was it too much? Sorry about the last parts of the chapter- I got seriously bored of writing. But did you like the ending? If you don't know who those last girls are, read 'The Pairing Argument' or 'We need Teen Titan Episodes'. If you're wondering, this is when they're slightly younger because in those stories, they're in 'middle school' or 'secondary school'. But that doesn't really matter. Forget I said anything. **

**Please review and tell me what you thought of it! I love reviews! **

**EDIT: If you're wondering, I figured out how to update even when there's a problem with the uploading of files thing. Just copy and paste your work into an un-important uploaded file, edit it if you wish and then just upload! Neat trick :-) XD**


	34. Mas Y Menos

**Super, duper sorry about the long, long wait! This is an extra long but boring chapter for you all! I can't wait to write the next chapter by the way and it's going to be very, very different! But still Teen Titans, don't worry!**

**This, as you guessed by the title, a Mas Y Menos chapter! I am very sorry if I forget to put any translations! It's so easy to forget! I was so bored in some parts so forgive me, please. I'm not the best writer in the world, as you all know. **

**Note: 'T:' means Translation. **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans**

* * *

"So? How's it over at Guatemala?" Bumble Bee chirped into her communicator as she walked into the, yet again, busy common room. Video games were being played as usual (did that T.V. _ever_ turn off?), Starfire was making some sort of cake batter which would may lead to a horrible result. Some people were just simply talking to each other as people did. Kidflash was zooming around endlessly for no particular reason other that he was interested at what people were doing in their recreation time. When he heard Bumble Bee speak happily into her communicator, Kidflash couldn't help but eavesdrop.

"_Es maravilloso aquí!" _a voice replied. (T: It is wonderful over here!) Kidflash didn't understand that at all but that didn't prevent him from listening in.

"So it's great?" Bumble Bee worked out from the cognate 'maravilloso'. "Well, you do know that you're visiting us? We all haven't seen you in a while and there's some crimes we need to fix up in steel city." Speedy happened to be walking by and had overheard what Bumble Bee said.

"There are?" Speedy asked, referring to the crimes.

"_Yes_. Do you think Steel City would go on 'No crime' mode while we're gone?" Bumble Bee snapped. Then she turned back to the communicator. Kidflash continued to listen.

"_Por supuesto, hemos recordado! Oh sí, los crímenes en la ciudad de acero sería divertido para cuidar de!" _The Spanish voice said from the communicator. (T: Of course we remembered! Oh yes, the crimes in Steel City would be fun to take care of!)

"What did they say?" Speedy asked Bumble Bee. "We really need to get ourselves a Spanish Translator."

"Don't worry about that Speedy; we haven't had any problems with them not speaking English!" Bumble Bee said. "I think they said they haven't forgotten to come here or something."

"_Si! Si!" _the voice said again. Kidflash frowned, trying to pick up words that he may be able to understand but his attempt was fruitless.

"Well, I understand _that._" Speedy smirked. "So _when _are Mas Y Menos coming?"

"Today," Bumble Bee answered. Then she narrowed her eyes. "Did you forget?"

"...no, of course not..." Speedy said unconvincingly, not wanting to be known as someone who forgot when his friends were visiting.

"_Le conocemos Speedy! Mienten!" _the Spanish voice teased. (T: We know you Speedy! You are lying!)

"Mas Y Menos?" Kidflash questioned, deciding to make his appearance known to the two of them. Bumble Bee realised that Kidflash might've been overhearing but she didn't really care. "I swear that rings a bell..." Kidflash started clicking his fingers in an effort to try and remember. After a few moments of clicking, Bumble Bee gave him a hint.

"They're part of Titans East," Bumble Bee hinted. Kidflash continued clicking. Then Bumble Bee spoke to her communicator: "Hey, Mas Y Menos, do you remember Kidflash?"

"_... sí! ¿Sí, fue el Titán de Teen rápido, fue él no?" _Mas said. (T: ...yes! Yes, he was the fast Teen Titan, was he not?)

"Yep, they remember you." Bumble Bee said. "Kidflash? Are you _still_ trying to remember?" Kidflash was still clicking.

"Who knew you had bad memory?" Speedy snorted.

"Oh, what?" Kidflash said blankly. "Oh! I knew who they were ages ago, I just like clicking." Bumble Bee groaned.

"Typical," she said sighing. Within two seconds, Kidflash disappeared randomly and then returned with a large, juicy hamburger. Speedy widened his eyes in surprise but not at how fast Kidflash had gone.

"Where'd you get that? I thought we ran out of hamburgers two days ago!" Speedy exclaimed. Kidflash tapped his nose, indicating he wouldn't tell Speedy. Speedy growled.

"_¿Hamburguesas? Mmm...¿podemos tener Fish Tacos cuando lleguemos a la ciudad de salto?" _Mas Y Menos asked. (T: Hamburgers? Hmm...can we have Fish Tacos when we get to Jump City?)

"Fish Tacos?" Bumble Bee repeated. Aqualad, who was sitting a reasonable amount of distance away, froze. She chuckled to herself at Aqualad's reaction.

"Make sure Aqualad doesn't see you eating those!" Bumble Bee laughed, remembering an incident all too long ago.

"Why not? He's fun to torture!" Speedy said.

"Likewise to you," Bumble Bee retorted. "_Robin_." Speedy glared at Bumble Bee.

"Bumble Bee? Did you want something?" Robin asked Bumble Bee casually as he suddenly appeared by her side.

"Oh, sorry Robin, I was just teasing the Robin-wannabe over there." Bumble Bee said. This didn't please Speedy at all. Robin raised an eyebrow/part of his mask.

"Oh." Robin said. "Well, if you need me, I'll be over-"

"_Hola Robin! ¡ Es la gran a verte otra vez!" _Mas Y Menos said. (T: Hello Robin! It's great to see you again!) Robin peered at Bumble Bee's communicator.

"Oh, hi Mas Y Menos. Are they coming today?" Robin asked Bumble Bee.

"Yep," she said. "We haven't seen 'em in a while!" Robin nodded.

"Right, we need to get the tower ready for their visit, get the guest rooms ready..." Robin walked off mumbling to himself.

"_¿Quién es en la torre de los Titans?" _Menos questioned. (T:Who else is at Titans Tower?) Bumble Bee frowned.

"What was that?" she asked, not grasping what they were saying. That really wasn't much of a surprise since she couldn't speak much Spanish.

"Mas Y Menos, can you speak English?" Speedy quizzed them hopefully.

"_No,"_ Mas Y Menos replied.

"I understood that!" Kidflash declared proudly.

"So would some five year olds!" Beast Boy teased him as he came up to them. "What you doing?"

"We're talking to Mas Y Menos if you must know," Bumble Bee said. "Wanna say hi?"

"Dude! Really? Yeah!" Beast Boy enthusiastically waved at the communicator. "Hi, dudes!"

"_Hola Beast Boy!" _Mas Y Menos greeted. (T: Do I really need to translate it?)

"Hey, what time are you guys going to be here?" Kidflash asked out of interest.

"_Estaremos allí en el once ' o ' el reloj!" _Mas Y Menos answered. (T: We will be there at eleven 'o' clock!)

"Errr..." Speedy said perplexedly. "What?" Mas Y Menos looked at each other, whispered to each other in Spanish and then put eleven fingers up.

"Eleven," Bumble Bee said to Speedy. "They'll be here at eleven."

"Oh, right," Speedy nodded.

"_¿Cómo es todo a la torre de los Titans?" _Mas Y Menos asked. (T: How is everything at Titans Tower?) Bumble Bee frowned again in attempt to pick out any obvious cognates (Definition: words that look or sound the same in a different language and have the same meaning) but all she could pick out was 'Titans'. Maybe Speedy was right, they _did_ need a Spanish Translator.

"Ok, sorry Mas Y Menos but I didn't understand that either," Bumble Bee apologised. "Are you _sure_ you can't speak English?" Mas Y Menos shook their heads.

"How come you can understand then?" Kidflash asked, confused. They shrugged.

"_Es fácil de entender," _Mas Y Menos said. (T: English is easy to understand).

"Um...err...anyway, sorry about that Mas Y Menos...maybe we should turn the Spanish Translator on..." Bumble Bee's eyes drifted off to look at the T.V. which had multiple uses. Unfortunately, it was still being used and video games continued to flash across the screen so that technique to understand Spanish was out.

"_No se preocupe, está bien! ¿Qué decimos Adiós y comenzaremos embalaje? Adiós!" _Mas Y Menos waved. (T: Don't worry, it's fine! How about we say goodbye and we'll start packing? Goodbye!)

"Bye then," Bumble Bee said and the communicator's screen went black. Bumble Bee snapped her communicator shut.

"Are Mas Y Menos any good at video games?" Beast Boy asked Speedy and Bumble Bee.

"Yep," Speedy nodded. "Why?"

"Darn..." Beast Boy cursed. "I was hoping they weren't good so I could beat them hands down..."

"Mas Y Menos? Are they not the small, Spanish boys?" Starfire inquired them all as she walked over to them while mixing a thick paste in a bowl.

"Yes, they're coming to visit Starfire," Bumble Bee nodded. "What you making?"

"I am making a cake!" Starfire exclaimed brightly. "I did not know how easy it was!" Beast Boy peered inside Starfire's bowl to make sure there weren't any foreign ingredients floating around in the mixture. He couldn't see anything but he wasn't certain.

"I'm going to race Mas Y Menos across Jump City," Kidflash said thoughtfully. "I'm _so_ going to beat them."

"I dunno, they are pretty fast," Speedy said.

"Well _I'm_ faster," Kidflash bragged, pointing to himself.

"Kidflash, you got beaten by Beast Boy," Bumble Bee pointed out. Kidflash's hand dropped in realisation.

"Yeah...b-but...I stopped for a hotdog, remember?" Kidflash said. "And there was a really long queue! Who knew English folk like hot dogs so much? Heh...heh..."

"Sure..." Beast Boy said slowly. "Well, I'm going to go and-"

"Beast Boy! Get the guest rooms ready!" Robin's voice yelled loudly. Beast Boy groaned in frustration.

"No!" Beast Boy yelled back, even though he couldn't see where Robin's location was. Was he even _in_ the common room? Wherever he was, the message was getting through to Beast Boy.

"Beast Boy!"

"No!"

"You'll have to do fifty laps around the tower!"

"...Fine!" Beast Boy moped off to fix up the guest rooms. Bumble Bee and Speedy smirked in amusement.

"Shall I make Mas Y Menos a 'Welcome cake'?" Starfire suggested. Bumble Bee nodded.

"Sure, they'll like that." Starfire nodded happily and bounded off to finish off the cake.

"Hey Bumble Bee, Starfire reminded me of something...don't Mas Y Menos have a crush on her?" Speedy said.

"They do?" Kidflash asked. "Ha, that's funny..."

"Yeah they do," Bumble Bee said, trailing off. "They won't be very happy when they find out she's already taken."

"Oh man...do you think they'll kill Robin?" Speedy said, somewhat a bit hopefully.

"That would be even funnier!" Kidflash added, laughing.

"It's not that funny, Kidflash!" Bumble Bee shot Kidflash a look. "They liked Starfire a lot! Perhaps they've stopped having a crush on her..." Speedy shrugged.

"I don't really care," Speedy said. "I'm going to go and wait till they come...maybe go and find Allie," Speedy walked off and out of the common room. After a few seconds of silence between them, Kidflash decided to leave.

"I'm going to finish this hamburger in peace," he decided. Bumble Bee slipped her communicator in her pocket.

"I'm gonna find Sparky." She said to herself.

** ** ** ** **

Beast Boy, while annoyed, cleaned up the guest room for Mas Y Menos though it didn't need much cleaning: just some dusting really. Beast Boy blew at the wooden surfaces at normal bedroom furniture so the dust would flow into the air and not be visible by the naked eye. He fluffed up the pillows, made the bed sheets and laid the blanket down on the bed all very reluctantly. Once he was finished, Beast Boy slid down onto the floor and leant onto the bed. Despite that the time it took was short, he was still complaining.

"We so need a maid..." he grumbled.

"Beast Boy? Are you done?" someone asked from the doorway. Beast Boy swerved his head to see Robin.

"Yep," Beast Boy said. "Hey, Robin..."

"Yes, Beast Boy?" he asked expectantly.

"You do know Mas Y Menos have a crush on Starfire right?" Beast Boy asked, standing up. Robin blinked in surprise.

"Err...they do?" he said. He nodded.

"Dude! You don't know? Ha-ha...it'll be so funny when they come around..." Beast Boy laughed.

"Why? Why would it be funny?" Robin asked, very confused.

"They'll kill you dude," Beast Boy said. Something moved under the bed and a mutant worm crawled out.

"Beast Boy, I think you're exaggerating." Robin shook his head. "They're not going to be like that."

"Dude! Seriously!" Beast Boy said. "I'm warning you!" Robin sighed.

"Beast Boy...why should I take your advice?" Robin asked wearily.

"Because...I'm right!" Beast Boy said defensively, but it wasn't really working.

"Beast Boy, I'm going to go and tell the others about Mas Y Menos' arrival." Robin said, ignoring Beast Boy's warning entirely. He eyed something nearby the bed. "Oh, that's where Silkie was!" Beast Boy was confused at first but then glanced down and spotted Silkie, everybody's favourite mutant silkworm.

"Hey Silkie!" Beast Boy said, picking Silkie up. "Where were you?" Silkie started gurgling cutely. Robin left the room to avoid anymore protests of Mas Y Menos' urge to kill Robin.

** ** ** ** **

All twelve Titans were waiting in the long hallway which was the usual route to enter Titans Tower. People were conversing with each other after 'fixing up' the Titans Tower which really was cleaning any rubbish from the floors which had been left by certain Titans. Starfire had made the cake and from a distance, it looked great but when you got up close you could see slight purple tinges to it which were not exactly the normal appearance of an earth cake. Starfire had written in curly, loopy handwriting with icing: "Welcome Mas Y Menos!" and Emily and Allie teased her about that she didn't make cakes for them. Beast Boy decided not to pester Robin anymore about Mas Y Menos' crush on Starfire as it would be quite amusing for Robin to find out for himself.

"Who are Mas Y Menos?" Emily asked Raven out of curiosity and also, it would be helpful to gain a little knowledge of the guests.

"They're part of Titans East," Raven answered her. "They didn't come with Bumble Bee, Aqualad or Speedy because they were visiting friends in Guatemala." Emily nodded.

"What are their powers?" she asked. "Do they have kung fu skills?" Speedy snorted.

"Their legs and arms are tiny!" he snickered. "They'll be useless at that sort of stuff!"

"Speedy!" Allie chastised him, whacking him on the arm. "Be nice! They're your friends!"

"They're super fast, like me!" Kidflash answered Emily's question. "Expect I'm faster of course." Emily rolled her eyes at this.

"Sure..." she said unconvincingly.

"They are really fast and I think they're just as fast as Kidflash," Raven told Emily. "Don't listen to him." Kidflash grumbled.

"Kidflash, how do you know if they're faster than you? You've never raced them," Bumble Bee pointed out. (A/N Actually, Kidflash and Mas Y Menos have raced in the Teen Titans GO! comics but I'm going to say they haven't.)

"Well, then I _will_ race them," Kidflash said. "You'll see!"

"Oh no, you won't!" Emily warned. "You are _not_ running off again like last time and then eating an ice-cream as a reward!" Kidflash looked sheepish and remembered the memory of being severely told off by Robin and being glared at unpleasantly by fellow Teen Titan members.

"I'm actually pretty excited to see them again," Aqualad piped up beside the group. "What about you Speedy?"

"Yeah, I've gotta admit. I missed those too Spanish kids," Speedy agreed. Bumble Bee nodded in agreement.

"It'll be great to see them again. I wonder if they've grown." Bumble Bee wondered.

"Maybe they won't need to climb as high to kiss Starfire!" Speedy snorted. Allie was about to hiss at Speedy for rudely joking about Mas Y Menos but she stopped when Bumble Bee and Aqualad burst out in laughter.

"Do Mas Y Menos have crush on _Starfire_?" Allie assumed, shocked. Bumble Bee nodded, smirking.

"Yep...well, they used to. I'm pretty sure they've gone off her now, to be honest. It's been quite a long time since they've seen her," Bumble Bee admitted.

"Hopefully...they don't get a crush on _me_..." Emily joked. "Not like they would or anything, I mean Starfire's really beautiful. Whoops...stole Robin's lines." Allie and Emily laughed at this as it was probably true.

"I think Mas Y Menos are here," Raven alerted everyone.

"How can you tell?" Kidflash asked her, surprised.

"I can sense them," Raven replied. "It's part of my power if you didn't know."

"Cool..." Kidflash trailed off, pretty impressed. Just as Raven predicted, there were some assorted knocks on the door. Bumble Bee, Aqualad and Speedy seemed to recognise this.

"All right, they remembered the knock sequence!" Speedy exclaimed.

"Knock sequence?" Cyborg hissed at Bumble Bee.

"I'll explain later," Bumble Bee hissed back. She walked towards the front of the group to make sure she'd be the first to greet her good friends and Aqualad and Speedy followed suit. Bumble Bee proceeded to open the door which she did, with a bit of difficulty. The Titans had to squint to try and block out the blazing sunlight which shone in the dark hallway. After the bright light ceased, Mas Y Menos were visible and wore smiling faces at the doorstep. Their arrival caused lots of chorused 'hellos' and waves.

"_Hola, Teen Titans!_" Mas Y Menos said, excitedly. "_¿Cómo está todo?" _(T: How are you all?) Fortunately, the other members of Titans' East seemed to understand this phrase so they replied.

"We've all been great." Bumble Bee nodded. "How about we go up to the common room?"

** ** ** ** **

All the Titans moved up the common room to converse much more easily and for introductions to the new occupants living in the tower.

"Here's Allie, a good friend of mine," Robin said, indicating Allie who waved at Mas Y Menos. They nodded in acknowledgment.

"_Hola Allie!" _they exclaimed in unison.

"This is Emily," Bumble Bee continued for Robin while showing Mas y Menos said person. "She's from Tamaran."

"Hi!" Emily exclaimed. Fortunately for Emily, Mas Y Menos didn't do anything which showed they had massive crush on her, like they had for Starfire.

Speaking of Starfire...

"Hello, Mas Y Menos! Hopefully you will like my 'Welcome cake'!" Starfire chirped happily as she held a giant and slightly purple cake. Once Mas Y Menos saw her, it shoved all of Bumble Bee's words of them not having a crush on Starfire anymore down the drain. Hearts replaced Mas Y Menos' eyes and they suddenly were a few centimetres in the air.

"Are you dudes ok?" Beast Boy asked, suspiciously. Bumble Bee, Speedy and Aqualad paled.

"Oh no," they chorused unhappily. "This is _not_ good."

"Are Mas Y Menos alright?" Robin asked.

"They look...floaty..." Cyborg said.

"Lovestruck..." Kidflash mused.

"Happy..." Kole said. "Very happy..."

"Divine...?" Raven said, a bit surprised at Mas Y Menos' behaviour.

"Hopeful..." Beast Boy said.

"The answer to your question Robin," Allie turned to her friend. "They have a huge crush on Starfire."

"What? I don't think so! I mean, for so long?" Robin doubted his words by now as he examined Mas Y Menos. They were still staring at Starfire with...was that _lust_?!

"_Sí, sí, sí, sí! Nos encantará tener tu pastel! ¡Qué guapa eres!" _Mas Y Menos sighed. (T: Yes, yes, yes, yes! We will love to have your cake! You are so beautiful!) The other Titans frowned or stared at Mas Y Menos either in shock or they were trying to work out what they were saying. Unfortunately, Raven had no knowledge on Spanish.

"Please, what are they saying?" Starfire asked Bumble Bee. She shrugged.

"I don't know," she admitted. "Hey, you guys have a Spanish Translator?"

"What?" Cyborg said blankly.

"A Spanish translator?" Bumble Bee repeated. "On your main computer?"

"Uh...no we don't." Cyborg admitted. "Sorry."

"What!" Bumble Bee yelled. "Oh for goodness sake, we're never going to understand them!" Starfire looked thoughtful for a moment.

"Hmm...oh yes! I know what to do!" Starfire exclaimed brightly. The others perked up.

"You do?" Aqualad asked, interested. Starfire nodded. What Starfire did next was a big shock to all of the Titans.

Starfire put the 'Welcome Mas Y Menos!' cake on the table, picked up one of the Mas Y Menos twins and kissed him. Right on the lips. For about six seconds. In that period of time, jaws dropped, people gasped, there were people cursing in shock and someone raised their eyebrow (guess who!). When those six seconds were over, Starfire broke the kiss and put Mas (so she picked up Mas!) and put him back on the sofa. He was now _definitely_ lovestruck and his brother gaped at him in shock and jealously.

"WHY DID YOU JUST KISS MAS!" Bumble Bee, Aqualad, Speedy, Kole, Kidflash, Allie and Robin yelled in unison. Starfire giggled at Mas' reaction and didn't answer them immediately.

"Oh Robin, you must know why!" Starfire giggled. "I have told you! It was to learn Spanish. We learn language by lip contact." There was silence after Starfire said that.

"Starfire, I could've kissed them instead you know," Emily pointed out.

"But I'm glad you didn't!" Kidflash added hurriedly.

"Oh." Starfire said, realising the probably better alternative. "Oops...oh, never mind."

"Never mind!?" Robin squeaked. Beast Boy sniggered at Robin's funny reaction. It was really amusing when he got angry. Raven shook her head.

"Robin, get _over_ it," Raven hissed. "Before you do something stupid."

"Oh, so Tamaraen's learn language by lip contact?" Bumble Bee repeated Starfire's words. "Lucky..."

"_¿Por qué usted besarlo en lugar de mí? ¿Puede me besar? ¿Por favor?" _Menos pleaded. (T: Why did you kiss him instead of me? Can you kiss me? Please?) Starfire understood all of this.

"No, I'm sorry," Starfire said apologetically.

"So you're saying that if one person from every language came up to you and you kissed them all (Robin started cringing really bad at this point) you'll know all the languages of the world?" Aqualad worked out. Starfire nodded.

"Yes! Now, let us have some of the 'Welcome cake!'" Starfire said ecstatically. Mas Y Menos were the first ones up and then Kidflash and then the others thought a bit reluctantly. Robin however, did not join the queue. He just, angrily, stood away from everyone else and Silkie then crawled over to Robin. He didn't notice the creature was near him until it started gurgling. Even though, Robin was very irritated, irked and annoyed he still picked up Silkie.

"Hey Silkie," he mumbled to the creature and placed him on the sofa. While everyone was still getting some cake or were telling Mas Y Menos about some strange times at Titans Tower, Robin decided it would be a good moment to slip out of the room unnoticed. He had some work to do anyway.

** ** ** ** **

"...and everyone fell in love with the wrong people!" Kidflash had just finished telling the humourous tale of when Beast Boy had decided to add some love potion to everyone's drinks.

"_Ah! Es muy divertido!" _Mas laughed. (T: Oh! That is very funny!)

"They said they found that tale very funny," Starfire translated for everyone. No one had noticed Robin had gone.

"You missed loads while you were gone Mas Y Menos," Speedy said. "Like Raven and Beast Boy got together. I mean, who would've guessed?" Raven and Beast Boy, predictably, blushed.

"_¿Realmente? Chico de Beast Boy hecho!" _Mas said. (T: Really? Well done Beast Boy!)

"You also missed a trip to England," Allie said, picking at her cake or to be more specific- Zorkaberry cake. Silkie was happily devouring his large slice while everyone else (apart from Starfire) was hoping Silkie would finish their own slice for them.

"_Oh wow! ¿Cómo fue?" _Mas asked. (T: Oh wow! How was it?)

"They are asking how our trip was," Starfire translated again. She swallowed the last mouthful of her (non)earth cake. "I am going to put this in the sink and-" In a flash, Mas Y Menos disappeared with Starfire's plate and returned in a few seconds.

"Oh...thank you," Starfire blinked, a bit surprised. The other titans exchanged looks.

"Hey, do you guys wanna play video games with Cy, Kidflash and me?" Beast Boy offered. They both nodded enthusiastically.

"_Si! Si!_" they exclaimed and rushed over to the T.V. Beast Boy and Cyborg followed as Kidflash was already there.

"Well, I'm glad they're enjoying their time because we have to go to Steel City tomorrow," Bumble Bee said.

"Do we have to?" Speedy asked...well, whined.

"_Yes_. We won't be gone for long so you'll see your darling Allie again," Bumble Bee rolled her eyes.

"Mas Y Menos appear to have some sort of attraction to me," Starfire said to the rest of the Titans left. "Why is that?" Kole shrugged.

"I'm not sure but they do have a huge crush on you...I thought crushes only lasted a short while," Kole said.

"Not in Mas Y Menos' case," Aqualad said to Kole. Starfire started glancing around the room.

"Have any of you seen Robin?" she asked them all. They shook her head.

"I think he's mad at you," Speedy told her. "For you know..._kissing_ Mas Y Menos and everything."

"Oh," Starfire looked down at her feet. "I thought Robin would realise that that kiss did not mean 'more'." The other Titans raised an eyebrow.

"I think she means that Robin's being an idiot who gets jealous really easily over nothing," Raven said.

"I do not think Robin is an idiot!" Starfire protested. "I am going to find him." She stood up, petted Silkie and walked out the common room. Raven noticed she was not flying so it clearly meant she was a bit upset.

** ** ** ** **

Robin was irritated, angry and upset. He was angry at Starfire for kissing Mas right in front of him, angry at Mas Y Menos partly for still having a crush on Starfire (though, that was a rather stupid reason), angry that Beast Boy was right and most of all, angry at himself for getting so angry over nothing. I mean, it meant nothing to Starfire it was just something everyone did on Tamaran and it just was the 'transfer of knowledge' or something. So why was he so angry?

Because he's Robin, the person who-gets-angry-over-nothing.

He remembered Starfire telling him about that Tamaraen's ability not too long ago...

_Flashback_

_Robin and Starfire were both sitting on the edge of Titans Tower, on the roof where privacy was adequate (there had been a few times a Titan had burst in on random moments). They were both currently looking out towards the sunset and had been chatting moments before but now, they were silent. Robin was the first one to break the silence._

"_Starfire, I kind of need to ask you a question," Robin said, a bit nervously. Starfire turned to face him, a smile adorned on her face._

"_Yes?"_

"_Why...why did you kiss me? When we first met?" Robin asked her. Starfire's eyes widened at the question._

"_Oh...well, if you must know Tamaraen's have a special ability of absorbing language through lip contact." Starfire answered. _

"_Really?" Robin said, interested. "That's pretty cool...but why did you kiss _me_?" Starfire's dot shaped eyebrows furrowed._

"_What do you mean?"_

"_I mean, why didn't you kiss Cyborg...or...Beast Boy or something..." Robin cringed at the thought of that. Starfire blushed._

"_Because you were the one who first showed me kindness," Starfire said. "And...I found you most attractive." _

"_Heh...err...thanks..." Robin said sheepishly, blushing. _

"_Your most welcome, Robin!" Starfire giggled and they continued to admire the sunset._

_End of Flashback_

Robin couldn't help but smile at the memory, despite the mood he was in. He continued writing some reports and started to get rid some of his anger by pressing extremely hard on the pen nib. His writing was interrupted when there was a knock on the door.

"Robin?" Starfire's sweet voice penetrated through the metal door. Robin sighed deeply, and remembered not to 'do anything stupid' like Raven had told him.

"Come in," Robin called, trying to keep his voice neutral. Starfire entered and turned on the light switch.

"Why do you keep only one small lamp on, Robin?" Starfire enquired. "Is it for what Beast Boy says 'mysteriousness'?"

"No," Robin told her. "I just don't want to waste electricity." Despite his words, he didn't turn off the light switch.

"You are angry at me, are you not?" Starfire asked quietly.

"...no," Robin sighed. "Sorry, I was just sort of mad because you um..._kissed_ Mas..."

"I am sorry I made you upset and angry Robin, but you do know that it did not mean 'more' for me at all." Starfire said, a little louder.

"I know. It's just that...I get jealous and wound up really easily," Robin admitted. "When you kissed Mas it made me feel...like you didn't love me anymore..."

"What!" Starfire was outraged. "How can you think something that atrocious? I will always love you Robin!" Robin put his hands up in defence.

"Sorry, sorry! It's just how boys' minds work I guess." Robin said. Starfire calmed down.

"Oh, I see. Well, this is wonderful that we are now both happy!" Starfire exclaimed cheerfully. Suddenly, her face changed from gleeful to devious.

"Everything all right Starfire?" Robin asked her.

"Since I have kissed someone instead of you...perhaps I should make up to you?" Starfire said sneakily. Robin's eyes widened when he realised where Starfire was getting at. He walked up to her and put his arms around her waist and brought her close.

"I'd love that," he whispered and then their lips met.

** ** ** ** **

**Common Room**

Kole, Aqualad, Speedy, Allie, Emily, Raven and Bumble Bee were cheering on the people they wanted to win. Mas Y Menos, Beast Boy and Cyborg were currently playing as Kidflash went off to get _another_ hamburger- one for him, Mas and Menos. Speedy was especially annoyed when he asked Kidflash for one and he said 'they are only three left!' Raven wasn't actually cheering as she wasn't the type of person to do that but she did often open an eyelid to check on the game while she meditated (Raven was only meditating for relaxation so it wouldn't matter if she had disruptions).

"Go Cy! Quick! Avoid BB's missiles!" Bumble Bee yelled, punching her fist in the air.

"Go! Mas, quick...look behind you!" Aqualad shouted.

"_Sí, sí! Ah, estaba cerca!" _Mas exclaimed. (T: Yes, yes! Oh that was close!)

"Whatever you said, you're going down!" Beast Boy said adamantly, as he stuck out his tongue in frustration.

"_Seguramente no voy! Estás!" _Mas retorted. (T: I am most certainly not going down! You are!)

"_Y voy a batir, Mas!" _Menos yelled at his identical twin brother. (T: And I'm going to beat you Mas!)

"_Yo sólo disparó un missle usted! ¿Quién está ganando ahora?" _Mas said proudly. (T: I just shot a missle at you! Who's winning now?)

"Do you have any idea what they're saying?" Emily hissed at Allie. She shrugged.

"Nope...we need Starfire to translate...speaking of her, why isn't she back yet?" Allie wondered.

"Who isn't back yet?" Kole asked Allie, grabbing the last words of the sentence as she came over.

"Starfire," Emily told Kole. On perfect timing, Starfire and Robin were both standing in the doorway, hands entwined. Mas Y Menos, Beast Boy and Cyborg didn't hear them come in as they were too engrossed in their video game. They were still yelling insults at each other and Beast Boy was repeatedly saying: "I don't know what you just said, but you're going down!"

"I don't know what you just said, but you're going down!" Beast Boy shouted predictably.

"I see the guys are playing video games," Robin observed. Kidflash zoomed past them and he halted beside the two twins while carrying three hamburgers. Make than two and a half...(Kidflash had eaten some of his...or was it Mas'?)

"Why were you gone for so long? Did you have an argument?" Kole asked, curious. Bumble Bee had just realised Robin and Starfire had come in so she was now walking over to them.

"Uh no...we were...spending some time together..." Robin said nervously. Starfire giggled.

"Oh, _really_?" Bumble Bee smirked, knowing exactly what Robin meant. She glanced at their hands and then hissed: "You might not want Mas Y Menos to see that..." she pointed urgently at their hands.

"Why not?" Starfire asked, confused.

"Because Mas Y Menos would kill Robin," Speedy said casually as he walked towards them. Shocked, Starfire let go of Robin's hands abruptly.

"Starfire, Speedy's just being stupid," Robin glared at Speedy whom loved doing anything that winded him up.

"Err...Robin, he might be right," Bumble Bee said. Robin's eyes widened in disbelief. Even Titans' East team leader thought one of her team members would positively (or negatively) murder Robin.

"I don't think they're going to be that aggressive Bumble Bee, I'm pretty sure their crush on Starfire isn't that big," Robin said. Bumble Bee sighed.

"If you say so," Bumble Bee said, defeated and turned away to see who was winning the game.

"I'll keep a first aid kit ready," Speedy joked. Robin ignored him and went over to the enthusiastic video game players. The cheering was still continuing and Raven had stopped meditating to watch the video game tournament as she didn't have much else to do. Before Starfire went over to also participate in the loud cheering, she went over to her unfinished cake and cut a big slice. It wasn't for her however; she placed the slice on the plate and put it down in front of Silkie who happily munched the cake. Speedy avoided Silkie when he went over to the rest of the Titans. Kole followed.

Someone's car zoomed over the finishing line with a car on its tail. Mas yelled in triumph and started shouting many happy-sounding phrases in Spanish. Menos was annoyed and started yelling at Mas in Spanish about he had cheated. Cyborg and Beast Boy were gobsmacked.

"Yes! Can I play now?" Kidflash tossed two hamburgers at Mas Y Menos who caught them. Beast Boy shamefully dropped his controller and Kidflash caught it before it hit the floor.

"What are they saying?" Aqualad asked Starfire. Mas Y Menos were still arguing.

"Menos is saying that Mas had done the cheating in the game when he hit him with the missile and Mas is saying that he is being a 'sore loser'," Starfire translated. Aqualad nodded.

"Oh so _that's_ what they say all the time," Aqualad mused.

"Whose turn is it now?" Speedy asked.

"Menos, Cyborg and Beast Boy are out so you, me and Robin are playing," Kidflash calculated. The said boys jumped on the couch while Cyborg, Beast Boy and Menos sloped off, obviously disappointed they had lost.

"I can't believe I lost to a 12-year-old!" Beast Boy said frustrated, at Raven, who was finding it quite childish that Beast Boy was moaning over something as little as losing a game.

"Learn to live with it Beast Boy; people are better than you," Raven told him.

"Thanks a lot Raven." Beast Boy said sarcastically. Raven smirked. Menos, who was also deflated that he did not beat his twin brother, was mumbling incoherent things in Spanish and walked over to Silkie by accident. He didn't avoid him thought and instead picked him up and started tickling Silkie's tummy so it made cute gurgling noises. When Starfire heard Silkie's happy gurgles, she stopped watching the game and turned towards the source of the sound. She smiled in delight when she saw Menos happily tickling Silkie.

"I see you like Silkie, Menos!" Starfire exclaimed. Menos looked up and a dreamy expression suddenly appeared on his face. Starfire did not notice as she was very glad that Menos seemed to like Silkie almost as much as her.

"_Oh sí, Silkie es divertido jugar con!" _Menos sighed happily, staring at Starfire. (T: Oh yes, Silkie is fun to play with!)

"_¡ Es gloriosa! Me complace más te gusta Silkie, casi tanto como yo!" _Starfire said in fluent Spanish. (T: That is glorious! I am most pleased you like Silkie almost as much as I do!) Menos sighed.

"_Creo que estoy en el amor..." _Menos said happily. (T: I think I'm in love...) Starfire frowned, a bit surprised by what Menos had said. Menos looked up at Starfire and started taking in her beauty...green eyes, red hair, tanned skin...though, Menos wasn't thinking about the words, he was just staring at her. Feeling uncomfortable, Starfire stepped back a bit and to her relief, Menos didn't step forward.

"_Creo que debo volver ahora..." _Starfire said nervously, looking back at the others. It appeared the race was coming to an end. (T: I think I should go back now...)

"_¿Por qué? Puede permanecer aquí conmigo!" _Menos offered, a bit drunk (not really) by Starfire's looks. (T: Why? You can stay here with me!)

"_Um... no gracias!"_ Starfire said quickly. Then she added: "_Tienes Silkie para su empresa! ¿Quizás usted puede permanecer con él_?" before Menos could retort, Starfire skittered off. (T: You have Silkie for your company! Perhaps you can stay with him?)

The game had just ended when Starfire arrived and it looked like Kidflash had won since he was yelling: "Who's the man? Who's the man?" Starfire understood that Kidflash achieved his goal: Winning. Mas trailed off the couch in disappointment and handed his wireless controller to Aqualad.

"_Aquí vas, Aqualad,_" Mas sighed, disappointed as he handed him the remote. (T: Here you go, Aqualad) Aqualad looked strangely at the controller in his hands for a few seconds before zooming to the couch enthusiastically. Speedy was muttering some unheard words under his breath and was glancing over at Kidflash menacingly as he departed from the sofa. Unfortunately for him, Allie had heard his rude choice of words and gave him a glare. Bumble Bee and Emily were insisting they should play against Kidflash who was telling that apparently 'girls don't play video games'. This caused Bumble Bee to started lecturing Kidflash about not being sexist. Robin, who wasn't _as _disappointed as his fellow teammates (but still disappointed, nevertheless), walked over to Starfire.

"I see you have lost the game!" Starfire giggled when she saw Robin's expression.

"Yeah..." Robin mumbled. "I didn't think Kidflash was that good..."

"Shall I make up for it?" Starfire said in a perfectly innocent voice, though she had a slightly less innocent glint in her eyes.

Robin's face lit up.

** ** ** ** **

"_Que Kidflash es rápida, tanto en la vida real y en el juego, Menos!" _Mas exclaimed to his twin brother. (T: That Kidflash is quick both in real life and in the game, Menos!)

"_¿Ah realmente? ¡ Necesitamos a la raza le un día... para ver quién es más rápido!" _Menos decided and his brother agreed. (T: Oh really? We need to race him one day...to see who is faster!) Then Menos piped up:

"_¿Starfire es muy hermosa, ella no?" _Menos said dreamily to his brother. (T: Starfire is very beautiful, is she not?)

"_Sí, sí... quizás tomaré salir a cenar!" _Mas suggested thoughtfully. (T: Yes, yes...perhaps I shall take her out to dinner!) Menos frowned.

"_¿Qué quiere decir 'I'?" _Menos narrowed his little eyes. (T: What do you mean 'I'?)

"_¡ Lo sentimos! Quise decir «nosotros»!" _Mas corrected himself, though he certainly did not mean that. (T: Oh sorry! I meant 'we'!)

"_No ¿nos encontramos un poco joven para la datación?" _Menos pointed out. (T: Are we not a little young for dating?) Mas shrugged.

"_Sucede en las películas," _Mas shrugged. (T: It happens in the movies). Menos nodded and looked over at the four players. Kidflash, Aqualad and Bumble Bee and Emily were now playing the game, after a long (and loud) lecture from Bumble Bee to Kidflash. Mas Y Menos were over by the table which had the remains of the large Zorkaberry cake on a plate and Silkie devouring the last slice. While they looked over at the Titans, Mas saw something which made him gasp in shock.

"_Menos! Menos! Starfire es besar Robin!" _Mas hissed at Menos. (T: Menos! Menos! Starfire is kissing Robin!) Menos was shocked when he heard this information.

"_Creo que no le!" _Menos shook his head. (T: I do not believe you!) He didn't believe Mas at first.

"_Apariencia!" _Mas ordered. (T: Look!) He pointed his small hand in a particular direction and Menos obediently looked. _Now_ he knew Mas wasn't lying.

"_Oh no! Parece que Starfire ya tiene un novio!" _Menos said sadly. (T: Oh no! It appears Starfire already has a boyfriend!)

"_No eran novio y novia antes!" _Mas exclaimed. _"¿Cuándo esto ha ocurrido?" _(T: They weren't boyfriend and girlfriend before! When did this happen?) Menos thought for a few seconds and came up with a theory.

"_Cuando dejamos para España, probablemente llegaron juntos sin nosotros saber!" _Menos explained. (T: When we left for Spain, they probably got together without us knowing!) Mas nodded and suddenly, his eyes had an evil spark in them and Menos looked at him questionably, a bit confused by Mas' expression.

"_¿Está bien es todo mas?" _Menos asked him, a bit concerned. (T: Is everything alright Mas?) He nodded and started whispering to him in low voices. He made hand gestures to emphasise his points and Menos nodded, taking all of it in. When Mas finished, Menos too was looking a bit evil despite their occupation of being heroes. Their 'evilness' was lost when someone called asking if they wanted to play again or not. Happy to play the game again, they rushed over.

** ** ** ** **

Bumble Bee yawned loudly as she walked along with Cyborg. He was yawning also as it was very, very late. They had stayed up late because they were all avidly talking to Mas Y Menos and were retelling funny memories (of one month) which had occurred when Mas Y Menos had not been present. They were enjoying themselves too much to remember what time it was and when they did, they were extremely drowsy. Because of that reason, Bumble Bee and Cyborg were walking at a slow pace to their respective rooms. When they reached Cyborg's room, Cyborg turned to face Bumble Bee and yawned loudly.

"Night 'Bee," he said.

"Night Sparky," she replied, using Cyborg's nickname. She leaned up to kiss him lightly and then Cyborg went inside his room while Bumble Bee continued walking. Before she even turned the corner, someone shouted her name.

"Bumble Bee!" Bumble Bee recognised the voice of Aqualad and stopped walking so he could catch up with her. He quickly caught up with her.

"What do you want?" Bumble Bee asked drowsily.

"Mas Y Menos seem a bit different lately," Aqualad blurted out, not hesitating.

"Lately?" Bumble Bee said. "They haven't been here for that long...and what do you mean, anyway?"

"They well, seemed to whisper to each other at times so no one else could hear," Aqualad said. "And they sometimes had this angry glint in their eyes..." Bumble Bee's drowsiness faded away when she started taking in the information.

"I did notice them sending evil looks at someone but I couldn't tell who," Bumble Bee said. "But I didn't see them whispering."

"Do you think they're uncomfortable being here?" Aqualad suggested.

"Pfft! No! They've known us for ages Aqualad and I'm sure they loved hearing all those stories about what happened to us," Bumble Bee said. Aqualad thought for a moment.

"I'm still going to try and find out..." he mused to himself.

"Me too," Bumble Bee agreed. "And, may I ask why you're not tired?" Bumble Bee had observed Aqualad correctly as he was wide awake. He shrugged.

"I'll probably sleep in tomorrow," Aqualad said.

"We all will," Bumble Bee said. "Oh, you ready for Steel City?" Aqualad nodded.

"When are we leaving?"

"Tomorrow but we'll leave Mas y Menos to talk to the other Titans," Bumble Bee decided. "So around 5pm." Aqualad nodded, agreeing to the decision.

"Sure, good night Bumble Bee," Aqualad said and walked off in the opposite direction.

"Night," Bumble Bee called as her drowsiness resumed.

** ** ** ** **

**Next Morning**

Mas y Menos had been sleeping in the guest bedroom Beast Boy had very reluctantly prepared. Despite the fact they had went to bed very late last night, along with the others, they woke up at 6:00am without the aid of an alarm clock even though they had set it. When the alarm started buzzing, Mas immediately turned it off as he was standing up and awake. Menos was also awake.

"_¿Listo, Menos? ¿Tiene usted todo?" _Mas asked his brother. (T: Ready, Menos? Do you have everything?) Menos nodded and held up an opaque bag.

"_Sí," _was Menos' reply. Mas nodded and started walking to the door, beckoning his brother to follow him. Menos did and they silently tiptoed out of their guest room. Menos was careful not to jiggle the bag too much so the contents did not make a sound. Mas' eyes darted from left to right to make sure no one was watching them. When he was reassured no one else was awake, he said to his brother:

"_¿Listo para ir más rápido?"_ Menos nodded and held his arm out. (T: Ready to go faster?) Mas' hand joined with his and in a split second they were off. A few moments later, they halted a few large paces away from someone's bedroom door. Menos waited for a few seconds before he started emptying the contents bag slowly. A large pile of various household objects were on the floor and Mas carefully picked out on. Carefully, Mas tiptoed towards the front of the door and placed the object some centimetres in front of it. Satisfied, Mas tiptoed back and put up a thumbs up.

"_¿Qué debemos hacer a continuación?" _Mas whispered. (T: What should we do next?) Menos didn't speak but instead held out some items and Mas took this as an adequate answer.

"_¡ Gran idea! Ahora volvamos atrás antes de que alguien nos ve!" _Mas said. Menos quickly piled all the items in the back, taking less regard of the noise, and used his other hand to operate his and his brother's fast abilities.

** ** ** ** **

"OW!"

Raven jumped when she heard someone's scream. She stopped walking immediately and tried to find the source of the noise. The owner of the voice continued yelling 'ow!' and Raven followed the voice. She turned the corner of the corridor and found Beast Boy was hopping, holding onto his foot and was outside Robin's door. Raven quickly went over to her beau.

"Beast Boy! What's wrong?" she asked, concerned. Beast Boy stopped screaming and hopped in an anti-clockwise direction to face Raven.

"This...is...killing...my...toe!" Beast Boy said in between pauses of pain. Raven furrowed her eyebrows and looked at Beast Boy's foot. Beast Boy's shoe was clamped together at the end by some sort of mouse trap. Expect there wasn't any cheese.

"Where...where did you find this?" Raven asked him, confused. She didn't think there were any mice in the tower...or were there?

"Outside Robin's room! Dude, these things are so nasty! Those poor little mice get trapped in these!" Beast Boy yelped. Raven needed no more information to deal with Beast Boy's assaulted foot. Because Beast Boy was hopping (still), Raven was finding it difficult to prise the mouse trap off.

"Ok Beast Boy, stop hopping," she said firmly. Beast Boy did obediently but whimpered. Carefully, Raven delicately pushed the lever upwards to release Beast Boy's foot. The mouse trap fell on the floor with a crash and clang which meant it had snapped shut again. Unfortunately for Beast Boy, the front of his shoe was compressed together and you could practically hear the throbbing toe. Raven took no heed to mend his probably broken toe and using her healing powers, she hovered her hands over Beast Boy's foot.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos," she whispered to activated the healing powers. Soon enough, Beast Boy could move his toe freely.

"Thanks Rae," he said thankfully, using her nickname. Raven didn't mind him using it.

"You're welcome." She replied. She then looked curiously at the floor where the mouse trap probably had been.

"Who put the mouse trap there?" she mused to herself. Before she could realise, Beast Boy's lips were on her cheek and she blushed. Beast Boy smirked at her reaction. He looked quite pleased with himself.

"You look cute when you're blushing Rae," Beast Boy complimented. Raven didn't reply but just smiled a shy smile.

"Let's go and have breakfast," Beast Boy suggested.

"But I'm still wondering who put the trap there-"

"Eh...worry about it later," Beast Boy shrugged. "I'm hungry!" Raven sighed and agreed to go and have breakfast.

** ** ** ** **

"So I hurt my big toe on the mouse trap!" Beast Boy concluded as he retold the short story of hurting his healed toe. The other Titans which had been listening (Cyborg, Starfire, Robin, Raven, Bumble Bee, Aqualad, Mas Y Menos, Kole and Kidflash*) weren't really bothered too much about it apart from Bumble Bee, Robin and Aqualad.

"Mouse trap?" Robin repeated. "Outside _my_ bedroom?"

"Yeah dude!" Beast Boy nodded. "I can't believe you could be so cruel! Those poor mice could've been trapped in there!"

"What? Beast Boy, I didn't put it there!" Robin protested. "Who would?" Mas Y Menos were looking at their waffles instead of everyone else to avoid eye contact.

"I wonder who it was?" Bumble Bee mused. "I'm pretty sure there's no one here who hates mice..."

"Maybe they have something against Robin," Aqualad suggested. This made Mas Y Menos look down at their feet. "Who here would have something against Robin?" After a few moments, Beast Boy and Cyborg put their hands up. Robin gaped at them.

"You have something against me!?" Robin shouted bewildered. Cyborg shrugged.

"Well you do make us do training for about three hours at 6:00am," Cyborg said.

"Not every day!" Robin protested.

"Well, when I'm late you make me do an extra hour!" Beast Boy pointed out.

"Fine, I'll only make you do an extra ten minutes," Robin comprised.

"Deal." Beast Boy said, satisfied.

"So...it wasn't you guys?" Aqualad asked to be sure. Cyborg and Beast Boy both nodded.

"Right...well, we shouldn't worry about it now," Bumble Bee sighed. "It's not very important." Everyone agreed with mumbles of 'yes' and continued eating their waffles Cyborg had prepared for them, since they did have guests anyway. After a while of eating, Cyborg brought up the subject of the Titans' East departure later on today.

"When are you guys leaving?" Cyborg asked but then realised that was rather rude to ask. "I mean, not that I want you guys to go or anything, just so I can check your T-ship's alright and ready to go."

"5:00pm today," Bumble Bee answered, not bothered by the potential rudeness of the question. "Is that alright with you Mas Y Menos?"

"_Sí," _Mas replied very quickly. "_¿Podemos vamos ahora?" _(T: Can we go now?) Starfire immediately translated.

"They asked if they could go," Starfire said.

"Sure." Was the reply and Mas Y Menos were gone in a flash.

"That reminds me!" Kidflash said indignantly. "I need to have a race with them! It won't take long."

"Sure if you want but where will you race? You can't really race on the busy roads," Robin asked. Kidflash shrugged.

"I dunno. Some random field?" Kidflash shrugged, not too worried about the venue of the race. After that, the Titans conversed about different topics before they left. (*Speedy, Allie and Emily were having a lie in so they weren't at breakfast).

** ** ** ** **

Mas Y Menos walked through the empty corridors of Titans Tower, wary of any other sign of life. They were holding the familiar bag from the morning and were quietly talking to each other.

"_Me siento realmente mal Chico Beast Boy consiguió herido en lugar de Robin," _Menos sighed sadly. (T: I feel really bad Beast Boy got hurt instead of Robin.

"_Estoy bastante seguro de que nada se va mal esta vez!" _Mas reassured. (T: I'm pretty sure nothing will go wrong this time!) Menos shrugged.

"_Bien, así que ¿tienes todo? ¡ Tengo el aceite!" _Menos asked, holding up a tin bucket of oil. (T: Ok, so do you have everything? I've got the oil!) Mas nodded and held a skateboard. Menos started pouring oil all over the corridor floor and Mas placed the skateboard where the oil wasn't present. Checking everything was right, they looked around to check no one was coming and then together and they sped off to go and find their victim.

** ** ** ** **

Robin was very surprised when Mas Y Menos came running up to him while he was walking down the corridor.

"_Robin! Starfire te necesita!" _Menos yelled at him. (T: Robin! Starfire needs you!) Robin looked blank for a moment.

"I don't know what you just said," Robin admitted sheepishly. "Could you repeat that?" Slightly annoyed, Menos repeated what he just said. Robin still had no understanding of what they just said.

"Sorry Mas Y Menos, but I can't understand you," Robin said, sighing. "Maybe you should take up English lessons?" Mas Y Menos groaned, rather out of character (the whole prank thing is out of character for goodness sake!)

"_Starfire...." _Mas started. Robin nodded, understanding what Mas had said.

"_Necesita..." _Menos continued. After a few moments, Robin started comprehending the cognate.

"Needs?" Robin suggested. Mas nodded: finally, they were getting somewhere.

"_Starfire Necesita..." _Both Mas and Menos pointed at Robin. First, Robin was a bit surprised but then he yet again, understood the gesture.

"Starfire needs me?" Robin translated. Mas Y Menos nodded their heads very vigorously.

"_Sí, sí, sí, sí!" _Mas Y Menos said. Robin, wasting no more time, rushed off to find out what Starfire needed. Mas Y Menos quietly did a high five and decided to follow Robin. He was going to fall for their prank! That'd show him for stealing Starfire! Gleefully, Mas Y Menos followed Robin making sure they weren't spotted. While they crept behind him, something zoomed past them on a skateboard.

"_Kidflash!_" Mas Y Menos screamed together.

** ** ** ** **

"Ow...ow...ow..." Kidflash groaned quietly as Raven started using her powers to heal his small wound. Kidflash had gained the wound when he crashed into something, head first. He forgot what it was apparently but fortunately, it wasn't too serious. The other Titans were even more suspicious about the series of 'pranks' that were occurring around the tower and were talking to each other about it while Raven healed Kidflash. They came up with many different suggestions and were debating about whether they were true or not.

"Maybe they were just things people had left on the floor?" Aqualad said.

"Why would I leave my oil can and spill it all over the floor?" Cyborg asked. "Why? I needed that oil!"

"And who owns a skateboard here?" Emily asked. "I doubt anyone does."

"Actually...I do," Kidflash said from where he was sitting. The others looked at him strangely.

"Why on earth would you need a skateboard?" Kole asked, raising her eyebrows. "You run really fast."

"I was planning to see how it was like to y'know, use a skateboard but I forgot," Kidflash admitted.

"So someone stole your skateboard then?" Bumble Bee concluded as Kidflash obviously didn't set up a prank for himself. "Hmm..."

"Maybe someone has something against Kidflash?" Allie guessed. After a few moments, everyone shook their head simultaneously.

"Who would wish to pull a prank?" Starfire asked suddenly, wide-eyed.

"Beast Boy?" Cyborg suggested. "Remember that time where he flung oil in your face, Starfire?"

"Dude! It was for you!" Beast Boy defended, pointing at Cyborg.

"What do you have against Cyborg, Beast Boy?" Aqualad asked.

"He made me turn red for three days!" Beast Boy yelled. Robin, Cyborg, Starfire and even Raven started sniggering at the funny memory. The others were simply just confused.

"...I don't even want to know," Bumble Bee sighed. "Well, we're not really going anywhere with the situation. And have you guys seen Mas or Menos? It's time for lunch."

"Are we have fish tacos for lunch?" Speedy asked smirking. Aqualad gasped.

"What! No!" he said, furious. "You could be eating my friends!" This started up an argument between Speedy and Aqualad and everything really ignored them.

"It's healed," Raven announced and she ceased her power usage. "Somebody else better not get hurt or my powers will be drained for today." Kidflash got up and rubbed his head, just to make sure Raven had done her job. When he was satisfied, he declared:

"I'll get fish tacos from Taco Horn!" he disappeared and Aqualad was even more furious at Kidflash. Ignoring his continuous protests, the Titans went over to the table for the upcoming lunch.

** ** ** ** **

Mas Y Menos trailed sadly towards the common room doors as they reclaimed what had happened an hour ago. They were only going to lunch as they were extremely hungry. They felt miserable for yet making Kidflash get injured. At least no one found out they were attempting to pull pranks on Robin. They were very surprised as Robin didn't mention Mas Y Menos telling him to go Starfire who didn't need any help when they others asked him about if he knew anyone to do with the prank. After some uncomfortable silence, Menos spoke.

"_¿Por qué nuestras bromas siempre salir mal?" _Menos asked sadly. _"Tal vez deberíamos dar." _(T: Why do out pranks always go wrong? Maybe we should give up.)

"_¡No! ¿Por qué deberíamos dejamos Robin tomar Starfire de nosotros?" _Mas demanded. (T: No! Why should we let Robin take Starfire from us?)

"_Ella nunca fue nuestra, Mas," _Menos pointed out. (T: She never was ours, Mas.)

"_Pero..." _Mas said. (T: But...) Suddenly, Mas was hit with inspiration and his whole face lit up. Menos noticed the expression change on Mas' face and asked what was wrong.

"_Tengo una idea genial, Menos!" _Mas said excitedly. (T: I have got a brilliant idea, Menos!)

"_¿Realmente?" _Menos asked. Mas nodded and started whispering the plan to Menos in hushed voices as they stopped out the door to the common room. Menos seemed to agree with the brilliance of Mas' next prank and both of them went into the common room with happy faces.

** ** ** ** **

Fortunately, no one asked Mas Y Menos if they knew anything about the failed prank so straight after some delicious fish Tacos (Aqualad was very annoyed with Mas Y Menos) and Bumble Bee informing them of their departure, they rushed straight off to their destination. They didn't bother checking if anyone was around as they were too eager.

They arrived outside Robin's bedroom door and again, Mas explained the plan to Menos. Understanding fully of the procedure of the prank, the two of them headed in very positive that Robin would not walk in on them as he was currently playing against Cyborg on video games. Mas Y Menos looked around the room for a few moments before heading off to different directions. Mas started searching through drawers while Menos under Robin's bed. It was proving quite difficult to find their wanted items. Finally, Mas found the items: Robin's numerous masks!

"_Pensé que él pondría en algún lugar un poco más seguro..." _Menos said when Mas said he had found the masks. (T: I thought that he would put it somewhere slightly safer.) Mas shrugged. Then Menos said:

"_Creo que nos estamos siendo una media de bit para robar la máscara de Robin, Mas," _Menos admitted. (T: I think we're being a bit mean for stealing Robin's mask, Mas.)

"_Nos estamos ocultar sólo les! Estoy bastante seguro de que Robin no necesita realmente!" _Mas reassured. (T: We're only hiding them! I'm pretty sure Robin doesn't really need them!)

"_Vale. ¿Cómo vamos a obtener enmascarar de Robin su rostro?" _Menos asked. (T: Ok then. How are we going to get Robin's mask off his face?) Mas thought for a while as did Menos to try and figure out how to do that without Robin seeing....

** ** ** ** **

**5pm**

It was time for the whole of Titans East to leave for Steel City to fight off the villains which had been causing trouble in Steel City lately. Almost all of the Titans were up on the roof. Bumble Bee, Aqualad and Speedy were exchanging hugs and goodbyes with Cyborg, Kole and Allie respectively. Mas Y Menos were waving to the others and were taking a last long look at Starfire (of course, this was a pleasure for them).

"Good bye, Mas and Menos!" Starfire exclaimed. "Please come back and visit again!"

"_Vamos a ver todos ustedes Titanes de nuevo!_" Mas Y Menos chorused together. (T: We shall see you all again Titans!) The other Titans who didn't understand Spanish, didn't really need a translation as they knew from their tone they were saying a farewell to them.

"Are you guys coming back?" Beast Boy asked Mas Y Menos. They shook their heads, a bit disappointed.

"No," Bumble Bee said once she and Cyborg had exchanged a goodbye. "There has been some sort of villain out in Mexico and Mas Y Menos' friends asked them if they could assist them for a while."

"But we never go to race!" Kidflash groaned.

"Sorry Kidflash," Bumble Bee said. "Maybe next time? Mas Y Menos said they'll be coming a bit more frequently." Mas Y Menos nodded happily.

"_La próxima vez, Kidflash tendremos nuestra raza!" _Mas assured Kidflash. (T: Next time, Kidflash we will have our race!) Kidflash blinked not comprehending.

"They said they will have a race with you next time," Starfire informed Kidflash helpfully.

"Have you guys seen Robin?" Aqualad asked, looking around. "It's strange for him not to be here."

"We have no time to worry about him, Aqualad," Bumble Bee said. "C'mon, we've got to go!" Titans East all climbed into their seats. The other Titans waved energetically/normally as the T-ship gained altitude into the sky and zoomed off into the horizon.

** ** ** ** **

"Have any of you seen Robin?" A concerned Starfire asked Cyborg and Raven who were playing chess. They both shook their heads.

"No, I haven't see him for a few hours," Cyborg said. "Sorry, Star."

"Me either," Raven replied. "He's probably doing some paperwork, Starfire. You shouldn't be too worried." This did not reassure Starfire. She went off and asked the other remaining Teen Titans but she did not receive any good answers. Even more concerned than before, Starfire started walking and she exited the common room. She started calling Robin's name in random corridors and she walked up the stairs. She thought he would be in his room. So, she briskly started walking to his private quarters. Starfire immediately started knocking on his door with concern in her voice when she spoke.

"Robin? Are you in here?" Starfire asked softly, hoping he was.

"Yes," came a quiet reply. "But Star..."

"What?" Starfire asked, wondering what Robin required.

"I can't find my masks!" he said. She gasped.

"What do you mean? You are not wearing mask right now?" Starfire asked.

"No!" Robin said. Starfire was very shocked. Robin was not the kind of person to lose things very easily.

"Please let me come in Robin!" Starfire pleaded.

"No...Star..." Robin said weakly from behind the door. "I...can't show you my eyes yet." Starfire was about to retort but she realised how weak Robin sounded. He really didn't want to show Starfire his eyes. Accepting his choice, Starfire didn't enter the room.

"What are you going to do Robin? Are you simply going to buy new masks?" Starfire questioned him.

"Just...err...wait," was Robin's reply. "I'll be out soon in a moment." Starfire thought it would be a good idea to depart from standing in front of Robin's bedroom door and left.

** ** ** ** **

"Titans! We have a crisis!"

Robin's shout created an immediate pause in all the Titans', who were in the common room, activities. Starfire (who was doing nothing apart from waiting anxiously), Beast Boy, Raven, Cyborg, Kidflash and Emily all looked up to see their leader's face...well, sort of.

As it was covered with a paper bag.

As soon as the Titans had registered the fact Robin was looking a bit silly, they started snorting. This snorting developed into giggles which developed into laughter. Starfire wasn't laughing or showing any sign of amusement at all however.

"Please, why are you laughing at Robin when he is trying his best to keep the secret of his secret identity?" Starfire scolded her fellow Titan friends. The laughter died down dramatically.

"Because...he looks funny?" Kidflash answered lamely. He shrunk due to the glare Starfire was giving him.

"What's the crisis, Robin?" Raven asked.

"My masks have gone," Robin said. The Titans exchanged looks of surprise and shock at this news."So, Kidflash you search the basement, Emily you search the first floor, Starfire-"

"Whoa! Robin, what's the big deal? Just buy some new ones!" Cyborg said, unwisely. Robin glared at him...well as much as he could as he was wearing a paper bag.

"Cyborg, you don't know _how_ important it is," Robin said coldly. Cyborg averted his eyes, realising he had said something wrong.

"Who would've stolen your masks?" Emily asked.

"I don't know," Robin told her, shaking his head. "I can't think of anyone." Beast Boy, suddenly let out a groan which made the others look at him strangely.

"Something wrong, Beast Boy?" Raven asked, raising her eyebrow. He was ready to explode but not of anger.

"DUDE!" he yelled. "Right, Robin you are coming with me!" Beast Boy announced and stomped up to the exit and dragged Robin along with him. The Titans took this as a cue to start searching as Robin had wished. Hopefully they would find his masks soon...

** ** ** ** **

"What's wrong, Beast Boy?" Robin asked him, genuinely concerned.

"Dude, I know who might have done all those pranks and stole your masks!" Beast Boy exclaimed. Robin's eyes...oh forget it.

"You do?" Robin asked, surprised. His voice was slightly muffled due to the paper bag but that didn't restrain Beast Boy from understanding him.

"Yes! It all makes sense! Mas Y Menos staring at Starfire, them being all lovesick and stuff, the pranks...those were for you!" Beast Boy explained. "And then they stole your masks for the last, big prank!" Robin was silent when he took in the information.

"So...Mas Y Menos still have a crush on Starfire?" Robin asked.

"Yep," Beast Boy confirmed.

"And they did want to kill me?" Robin asked again.

"Yep. And..."

"And what?"

"I was right."

"..."

"C'mon dude! Tell me I was right and you were wrong!"

"We all know Beast Boy."

"Don't make me make you say it in front of everyone else!"

"Fine. You were right and I was wrong," Robin said wearily. Then he said: "I can't believe Mas Y Menos actually stole my masks!"

"They've still got a lot to learn," Beast Boy said wisely.

"Like you," Robin retorted.

"Yeah...hey!" Beast Boy said, annoyed.

"I'm still going to try and find the masks..." Robin muttered, turning and walking in the other direction. He stopped and turned around and said: "I'm impressed, Beast Boy. How did you find out all that?"

"I'm not that dumb you know," Beast Boy said smartly, tapping his head. Robin continued walking and Beast Boy was still amused by the paper bag. Beast Boy decided not to say that he had watched Mas Y Menos steal the masks, set out the pranks, steal Robin's mask while he was in the shower and hide the masks in Starfire's 'particular' drawer by being a simple fly on the wall.....

* * *

**Heh...I hope none of you are sick-minded. Sorry about the boringness...that's what happens when you're forced to write chapters. So, despite that, please review and I mean it. What's the point of favouriting and alerting when you don't review? I mean, really? I need, need criticism! Please! I want to improve! :-) **


	35. The adventures of Bella and Silkie

**This is from an animal's point of view. Enjoy the adventures of Bella and Silkie! If you must know everyone, this story is going to finish at chapter 36. This story could've been much popular if I knew how to write WELL so I'm deciding to end it. I have so much other chaptered stories planned which I hope you guys will enjoy, but this story needs to end first. **

**When something is in italics and in quotation marks, it's when the animals (Bella and Silkie) are talking to each other. Without italics is normal speech and the pet's thoughts are in '' these. So:**

_"I think we should run away now." _said Silkie to Bella.

"Hi! You must be Bella, the cute bunny!" said a little girl.

'This girl is crazy.' thought Bella.

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans. Don't remind me!**

TT

Silkie emerged himself from under Starfire's bed covers. He had woken up from his nap and had last seen his K'norfka speaking to her fellow Titan teammates. But she was not present when Silkie opened his beady eyes. Curious for where she went, Silkie crawled out of the bed and landed on the floor with a soft thud. He crawled quickly at the door which automatically opened for the large worm. Silkie made his way down the everTlasting corridors. How he hated these corridors, they always seemed to go for ages. That's why he usually waited for Starfire or Beast Boy or any other Titan to come in and take him somewhere else instead of going there by crawl. Feeling a bit tired, he came across the lift. Silkie started jumping on the spot, getting higher each time. He finally hit the button and the lift doors opened, granting Silkie entry inside.

Silkie crawled into the common room some time later to find it was empty. He was too tired to move any more so he went over the sofa and after a few jumps, he was on it again. It was soft and squidgy due to the amount of people sitting on it every day. Still thinking about his K'norfka's whereabouts, Silkie found himself already drowsy and his eyelids shutting...

TT TT TT TT TT

Bella woke up the next morning, hungry. She remembered that she had not been given food last night and was wondering why.

'Perhaps Allie forgot about me!' Bella thought. Bella started hammering at her cage door and found it was ajar so slightly that the gap wouldn't have been visible from a naked eye. Bella bounded out and hopped her way out of the room when the automatic doors opened.

'I thought the Teen Titans would shut down the tower!' Bella thought when the doors had opened and closed. Thankfully, the automatic doors were working so Bella could escape Allie's room. She decided to bounce down the corridors. She thought the corridors were too shortT she loved hopping and they needed to be much longer. She came across the lift and happily bounced up and jabbed the button. The doors opened and she went in.

TT TT TT TT TT

Bella heard some snuffling and snorting come from the sofa's direction when she entered the common room. Curious, she went over to find Silkie sleeping. She never really liked SilkieT he always liked to eat weird things. Bella used her small but adequate eyes to scan the room to see if any of the Teen Titans were around. She was surprised they weren't in the common room.

_"Where are the Titans?" _Bella snuffled quietly. The sound of a fellow animal's voice awoke Silkie from his slumber. He peered at Bella. He never really liked Bella as she always seemed to eat carrots and nothing else. Silkie had tried carrots once and they were so disgusting. He tried not to remember the horrible taste. Silkie decided to answer Bella's question to avoid being impolite.

_"I don't know. My K'norfka Starfire is not here!" _Silkie growled. Bella looked up at Silkie who was on the sofa. She frowned.

_"K'norfka?"_

_"It is a Tamaraen word," _Silkie informed Bella. Bella made a noise of understanding but did not speak. Deciding that she was hungry, she bounced over to the kitchen and Silkie observed her movements. How did she jump around like that without getting tired? Silkie felt his stomach rumble and moaned slightly. He slithered off the sofa and crawled over to the Kitchen.

Bella was already there and was trying to figure out how to open the low kitchen cupboards. She couldn't see a latch or anything. This frustrated her as she was extremely hungry. She went onto the next kitchen cupboard but it had the same style of opening. It continued like this and when Silkie arrived she went over to ask him how the Kitchen cupboards opened.

_"It's so confusing!" _Bella exclaimed. Silkie thought it was a bit silly Bella did not know. She should get out of her cage more often. Silkie took this as his cue to go over to one of the kitchen cupboards. He leaned up and grabbed onto one of the cupboard handles with his sticky suction points. He pulled at it and the cupboard door opened, revealing carrots and some sort of odd creation. Bella did not recognise that but Silkie did and started devouring it. Bella was clearly disgusted and simply too her carrots and ate it neatly. When they finished their breakfast, Silkie had a suggestion.

_"How about we leave the tower? I'm extremely bored," _Silkie suggested to Bella. Bella thought about it at first as she didn't exactly like Silkie but she didn't hate him either. And she was quite bored also so she agreed.

_"But how would we leave? There's water in the way," _Bella pointed out.

_"Follow me!"_ Silkie exclaimed and started crawling his way out of the kitchen. He was extremely slow to Bella so she became a bit impatient when she waited for more space to jump between her and Silkie when she followed him.

TT TT TT TT TT

Ten minutes later, they reached the Titan's large garage. The usual spot for the TTship(s) and TTcar was empty but there was a speedboat, floating on water. When the garage door opened, the speedboat could simply be driven out without any hassle. Bella eyed the Teen Titan speedboat dubiously.

_"Are you sure it's safe?" _Bella asked Silkie nervously.

_"I think so. Why else would the Titans have it?" _Silkie said and he jumped in. Bella followed suit. 'Why not have a bit of adventure?_' _she thought. Silkie started searching for the 'on' button and just when Bella thought he'd never find it, they were off at high speeds. Bella and Silkie both thought they were going to crash but the garage door suddenly opened. They were out in the fresh air and the morning sun. Bella and Silkie never experienced this feeling before and it felt great. The wind whipped their fur/skin and Silkie gurgled with delight. They were retreating away from Titan's Tower fast which Silkie noticed.

_"How do you steer?" _Bella asked Silkie over the noise of the loud engine. Unfortunately, Bella's squeaks and snuffles were drowned out and Silkie didn't hear a thing. Despite that, Silkie was wondering the same thing and started using his head to press different buttons of the Teen Titans speedboat. After a couple of swerves and sudden jolts they arrived at the beach when they intended to go to the harbour...oh well. Silkie found the brake after some squabbles in the sand and the two jumped or crawled out. No one seemed to notice that two animals were currently moving together in the sand.

TT TT TT TT TT

_"What should we do?" _Silkie asked Bella.

_"I have no idea..." _Bella replied. They were crawling/hopping along the pavement and noTone seemed to notice that some large larvae and a bunny were travelling along the concrete. They started to become a bit bored until they heard some screams from the distance.

_"Did you hear that?"_ Silkie said to Bella. _"I think so people are in trouble!"_

_"Should we save them?" _Bella asked.

_"How?"_

_"I don't know, how do the Titans do it?" _Silkie didn't seem to know the answer to that so together they started following the sound of the screams. It seemed to be coming from a game store nearby so Silkie and Bella both went inside.

TT TT TT TT TT

"You're supposed to pay for it, Sir!"

"I choose whether I pay for it or not puny human!"

The cashier was busy tugging an unTpaid game from a fat, redThead gamer. The game store was a huge mess with games sprawled all over the floor and people attempting to steal those games while others tried to stop them. It was a loud riot and Bella and Silkie looked around helplessly.

_"What are we going to do?" _Silkie asked Bella.

_"Leave it to me!" _she said and hopped in the chaos. As soon as she entered, everyone stopped shouting. They stopped tugging at aboutTtoTbeTstolen DVD cases and looked at Bella.

"Aw, isn't she cute!" someone cooed. This made the rest of the group coo about Bella also. Bella forgot about what she was meant to be doing and started milking the attention. Silkie watched some distance away, somewhat jealous that not many people found him cute. While Bella enjoyed the compliments thrown at her, she was suddenly picked up by the hands of the fat gamer.

"Hmm...cute bunny..." Control freak said, inspecting Bella while she looked at Control Freak with distaste. "You'll be a good animal instead of Kitty who ran way for some reason..." Control freak started stroking Bella to perhaps feel how soft her fur was and Bella shivered.

_"Help me Silkie!" _Bella said to Silkie. The other people had lost interest with Bella when Control Freak picked her up and the riot for stealing games started again. Silkie had an idea almost straight away. Silkie could remember when Control Freak had visited Titans Tower without permission and had seen him. Control Freak was not fond of Silkie at all. He crawled up along the floor and at first wasn't noticed by the distracted people until Control Freak pointed at him and screamed.

"It's the freaky worm!" Control Freak screamed, highTpitched. He let go of Bella and he quickly stood on top the table and was shaking with fear as his eyes followed Silkie's movements. Other gamers noticed Silkie in the middle of the floor too and ran off in different directions. Some stood on top of tables; some held chairs in front of them for defence while some just ran out the door, screaming their heads off.

Bella was relieved when she was free from the fat person's grip and hopped over to Silkie. Maybe he wasn't so bad after all.

_"Thank you, Silkie!"_ Bella said thankfully.

_"You're welcome,"_ Silkie replied and looked at the scaredTstiff Control Freak.

_"Let's go somewhere else,"_ Bella suggested. _"This place's weird."_ Silkie agreed and they both trooped out of the games shop.

TT TT TT TT TT

Bella and Silkie weaved in through the crowds, unnoticed because of their height. Bella and Silkie hadn't seen much of Jump City before so it was an excitement observing everything. Silkie only really had seen the parks and a few shops when Starfire took him out for walks whereas Bella just simply stayed in her hutch and never really got to go outside. However, since they had not gone to the city much or not at all, they only had a few ideas in mind on where to visit.

_"Let's visit some shops,"_ Bella suggested to Silkie. _"Allie keeps going on about how good the shops are in Jump City."_

_"Starfire tells me about them sometimes too,"_ Silkie said. _"Ok, let's check it out."_ So both of them hopped/crawled their way to the nearest shop. When they arrived at the shop's door, they noticed that it was an automatic door. When Bella tried to get in, the doors didn't open.

_"Why doesn't it let me in?"_ Bella asked Silkie.

_"I don't know. The automatic doors at Titans Tower let me in!" _Silkie said.

_"Maybe these ones aren't as good," _Bella frowned. The automatic door however was letting other people in as the two observed.

_"I have an idea! We'll go in when someone else does but quickly," _Silkie told Bella. They waited for someone else to go in and sure enough, a mother and a child were walking towards the doors. The mother went in first and Silkie and Bella also tried to go in but stopped when someone spoke.

"A bunny!" the child exclaimed happily. She seemed to disregard Silkie completely as she scooped Bella up in her arms. "You are so cute! I'm gonna ask mummy if I can take you home!" the child skipped into the shop and Silkie took his chance and followed them in. Fortunately, he made it in time and Silkie was invited with a scene he had never seen before.

It was a supermarket. Silkie had never visited one and he doubted Bella had either. It was pretty magnificent to Silkie. It was so huge! The shelves were stacked so high and the constant beeping of the checkTout tills. Silkie couldn't wait to explore this place. Right after he saved Bella from the little girl who was now talking to her mum. Silkie crawled over behind them to try and overhear what they were saying.

"No, honey, we're _not_ taking in another stray pet again!" the mother said wearily and took Bella off the girls' hands and put her on the floor. "Run off to your owner now." The mother said to Bella. The child started crying and the mother tried to hush her up while Silkie and Bella scurried off.

_"That was a close one!"_ Bella said, relieved.

_"Yeah, it was. Where should we go first?" _Silkie asked. Bella looked around.

_"Let's find some pet food!" _Bella decided. Silkie agreed. _"But we need to get past all these people." _Bella indicated the cashing in point in front of them. Keeping their heads low (as if they weren't low enough) they avoided the people's feet and unintentionally overheard the peoples' conversation. It was something about the guy maxing out his credit card.

Once Bella and Silkie were past the barrier and observed the unfamiliar scene around them.

_"Where would the pet food be?" _Silkie asked Bella.

_"I'm not sure, let's looks around."_ Bella told Silkie and started hopping off but at a slower pace than usual so Silkie could keep up.

TT TT TT TT TT

"Does this suit me?" A rather fat lady was holding a very skinny looking dress in front of her and was standing in front of a fullTlength mirror and her friend was standing nearby who was much skinnier in comparison.

"Yes! Red definitely suits you!" the friend said who could've been lying. The rather fat lady strutted into the nearby dressing rooms and came out a few minutes later. Unfortunately for Silkie and Bella, who were just passing, caught a glimpse at the horrible sight of a fat lady in a tight dress. Silkie felt queasy and suddenly crashed into one of the clothes racks and all the clothes fell off their hangers and showered him in clothes.

_"Silkie!"_ Bella yelled/squeaked and jumped in the large bundle of clothes.

"Did you hear something?" the fat lady asked her friend and glanced at the mess of clothes.

"No," her friend said. "How about we buy the dress you're wearing and then we can leave?"

"What's the rush?" the fat lady said. She looked into the mirror again.

"Hmm. I think I'll try the skinny blue one this time. Get it for me, Geraldine?" the friend or Geraldine grumbled under her breath and went over to get the blue dress.

Meanwhile, Silkie and Bella were stuck under the heap of clothes.

_"I can't breathe!"_ Silkie said. "_We need to get out!"_

_"Just...push the clothes out of the way!" _Bella said.

_"But there's so many!" _Silkie said_. _He tried to move the clothing but he couldn't. _"Who knew clothes were so heavy?"_

_"It feels like a ton of clothes just fell on us!" _Bella wailed. _"How are we going to get out?"_ Before Silkie could reply, the suddenly both felt like they were being escalated upwards to who knows where. All of a sudden, they came crashing back down onto what seemed like cardboard. They felt some weight removed off them and they could finally get out of the clothes pile. Bella and Silkie examined their surroundings.

_"Where are we?"_ Silkie asked.

_"I think a cardboard box..." _Bella replied, pawing the walls of the supposed box. _"How did we get here?" _Silkie didn't reply meaning he did not know.

"_Are we moving?" _ Silkie asked when they were shuffled about.

_"I think so...but where are we going?"_ Bella said to Silkie.

TT TT TT TT TT

**Hours later...**

"Excuse me, but is there anything for sale in those boxes?" a woman asked, coming up to a man who was pushing a trolley with two cardboard boxes.

"No ma'am, I'm just putting these away in storage," the man said with a bored voice.

"Well, can I still buy something from there?" asked the lady again.

"Sure." He said with the same bored voice. He reached in and brought up random stuff. "Here's a TTshirt...here's a scarf...here's a bunny..." he handed the woman Bella with the same bored look on his face. The woman smiled at Bella and her whole face lit up. Bella opened her eyes but was attacked by the light.

"Oh! What a cute little bunny!" the woman exclaimed. "I'll take her!"

"That'll be $79.99_,_" the man said, holding out a hand for cash.

"I'm not paying! I'm taking this bunny in since it's obviously homeless and wants someone to take care of her!" the woman said, stroking Bella.

_"Get your hands off me woman!"_ Bella growled.

"Aw, she's telling me she loves me..." the woman cooed.

_"Silkie, help!"_ Bella yelled.

"Of course I'll take you home, little one!" the woman sighed.

"Fine ma'am, you can have her." The man started walking away. Silkie was still inside one of the boxes so he frantically tried to scramble out of the box. Instead, all he did was toppled the box over onto the floor. The man didn't notice and continued walking and the woman had already set off.

_"How am I going to catch up with them now?"_ Silkie wondered helplessly, looking around for anything that might help. His eyes set on something he grinned to himself mentally. He grabbed the Beast Boy branded skateboard, Robin branded helmet (safety first!) and the Cyborg branded rocket boosts off the shelf. He quickly attached the rocket booster in the slot of the skateboard, put on the helmet and set off.

_Whoooooosh._

TT TT TT TT TT

"I can't wait until you meet Brian, Kelly and Jerry! You'll love them so much, Fluffy," the woman said to Bella or Fluffy. Bella grimaced. She had no idea who Brian, Kelly or Jerry was but she certainly did not want to meet them if they were related to this woman.

_"I hope Silkie would hurry up!"_ Bella said.

"Sorry Fluffy, I know we're taking ages to get out of this supermarket but soon you'll be with your new friends!"

_"I don't want new friends!"_ Bella said.

"I know! It'll be great!" Right after the woman had said that, something went past them and past the barrier of the store which started beeping.

"Oh dear!" the woman gasped.

_"Oh dear!"_ Bella gasped.

"Let's see what happened!" the woman said to Bella. Security started piling out the door in search of the person or thing who or which had set off the alarm. The woman, Bella, security officers and a couple of other people ran out the doors to see what happened. All the cars on the street had halted somewhere on the road and some had even crashed into lamp posts and buildings. Someone was screaming uncontrollably but the security weren't too bothered for that now.

"Where's the criminal?" one of the security guards yelled. One of the security guards spotted something lying on the road. It was Silkie.

"What is _that_?" all the security officers said in disgust.

"Is it dead?" someone asked.

"I don't think so..." the same security guard stepped onto the road and gingerly prodded Silkie. He opened his eyes.

"He's alive!" he declared. "And look! Look at all this stuff...skateboard...helmet...rocket booster..." the rest of the security guards came over.

"I keep telling ya, they shouldn't be selling this stuff. This is the second time this week!" the officers grabbed the skateboard, helmet and rocket booster and walked back inside the supermarket as did the customers. But not the woman.

"Oh, oh you poor, poor thing!" she said, rushing over to Silkie. Silkie groaned in animal language and tried to get up. The woman did it for him. She scooped him up in her other arm.

"I'm taking you home Fluffy and Wormy!" the woman exclaimed, delighted. Silkie and Bella pulled a face but the woman misinterpreted it.

"I'm excited too, Wormy!" the woman said. "Let's go home!"

TT TT TT TT TT

Silkie and Bella were both trying to think of a way to escape out of the strange woman's clutches (not literally though). They were sitting in the shotgun seat in the woman's rather small car. They weren't looking forward to what was going to be in store for them.

When they finally arrived at the woman's house, the woman carried Bella and Silkie (or Fluffy and Wormy) into the house. She knocked on the door. Silkie and Bella noticed it was painted a dark green. The door opened almost immediately.

"Hello, mummy!" an innocent looking girl chirped. She eyed Silkie and Bella. "Ooh! You brought homeless pets around again!"

"Yes I did, Isobel," 'Mummy' said. She handed Isobel Silkie and Bella. "You take care of Wormy and Fluffy while I prepare their beds." Isobel nodded and took Silkie and Bella while the woman/mummy went upstairs. Silkie and Bella were carried to the living room and were put on the sofa quite forcefully by the girl.

"Now." Isobel said with a somewhat 'powerful' voice. "You two are going to behave and _not_ poo in my bedroom. You two will not disturb me. You two will not make a noise when my friends come over. I hate pets. I think they're so annoying. Mummy's lucky I don't kill the guinea pig. Though, I'm considering about killing it..." Isobel drifted off. Bella and Silkie had scared looks on their faces.

"You _will_ follow these rules, right?" Isobel narrowed her eyes. Silkie and Bella nodded but just barely since animals don't really nod. Isobel seemed to notice anyway.

"Good. Now I can hear mummy coming." Isobel sat on the sofa and innocently watched T.V.

_"We _really_ need to leave Silkie. This girl is crazy!" _Bella said.

_"Everyone's crazy..." _Silkie said.

"I said, _SSH!_" Isobel hissed sharply just before the woman/mummy came into the room.

"Now, I think it's time for dinner, little ones!" the woman said, referring to everyone in the room. "Follow me!"

TT TT TT TT TT

How Silkie longed for zorkaberries and Horkaas' Stew. He could just taste the creamy liquid settling on his taste buds, him relishing the wonderful flavour. Bella was dreaming about carrots and lettuce instead and their crispy bites but juicy surprise. None of the food they were eating resembled or tasted anything like the dishes in their head. They were eating some yucky green stuff in bowls on the floor and it was not vegetables, much to Bella's disappointment.

Bella and Silkie discovered that the woman had a husband and a son. Her husband was allergic to rabbits. Bella had taken advantage of that knowledge and tried to make him sneeze at every opportunity. If she couldn't annoy the woman, she might as well annoy her spouse. Her son however was not allergic to Bella or Silkie or any pets for that matter. He was allergic to boredom though so whenever he was bored while sitting on the table and picking at his food, he kicked Bella or SilkieT whoever was unlucky enough to be in the range of his foot. The woman did not seem to notice anything happening and the pair was getting seriously irritated with the boy. They both had a few choice words for him.

"Are you enjoying your food?" asked the woman to Bella and Silkie (they still hadn't caught what her name was). There weren't any other pets around so they thought they'd already eaten or ate separately.

_"No."_ They both snuffled/gurgled knowing she wouldn't understand. _"It's disgusting! Do you torture pets with this?"_

"I knew you would love it!" the woman exclaimed happily, completely misinterpreting them. Silkie was beginning to wonder if she actually_ knew _what they were saying, but just pretending she thought they said something completely opposite. But then, she was pretty dumb.

"How do you know what they are saying?" Isobel asked sweetly but smartly in the pets' opinion.

"Of course I know what they're saying darling," the woman replied without a twitch to show she may be lying. "I've been working with animals for forty years."

"Honey, you're thirty five," her husband pointed out. The woman appeared not to have heard. The husband sneezed again.

_"Her name's honey?"_ Silkie asked Bella quietly.

_"No, I think that's what people say to each other when they love them." _Bella replied just as quietly.

_"But Robin and Starfire don't say that,"_ Silkie pointed out.

_"You hear their conversations?"_

_"They keep coming to Starfire's room to have 'private time'." _

_"Oh. Well, you don't _have_ to say 'honey' when you love someone." _

_"Oh, right."_

"Are you having a little talk?" Isobel asked them, smiling sweetly. Then she added under her breath: "I hope it's about running away."

_"Boy do we want to."_ Silkie said.

_"Do you know what confuses me?"_ Bella asked Silkie.

_"What?"_

_"Why these people don't know that we belong to the Teen Titans."_

_"We don't really go out much..."_

_"You have a point..."_

"Honey..." the husband started. "Please, I know you love animals and whatnot but would you please get rid of the rabbit? I'm allergic to it..." The woman (I'm getting tired calling her this now) looked horrified at that proposal.

"Why? I absolutely love Fluffy!" the woman gushed, holding her hand to her heart which knocked off her fork off the table. Her husband seemed to roll his eyes but no one saw that quick movement. Silkie and Bella were groaning in disgust at their food and that they couldn't think of an escape route to leave the house and go home before the Titans came back. Then she continued.

"Mitch! How can you be so insensitive? The poor creature was homeless until I kindly brought it home so it can have a warm, loving person to look after it. That goes to Wormy too," the woman scolded harshly.

_"I much rather be homeless than be here!"_ Bella grumbled to herself.

"Mummy, what _IS_ Wormy?" the boy asked, glaring at Silkie. Silkie glared back and the boy turned around in surprise.

"Christian, it is very obvious what creature Wormy is," the woman said. "He's obviously a creature unknown to this world and came to earth since he was rejected by his parents. And he was wandering the streets with little knowledge of earth and I found him, just in time before he starved to death." She nodded which meant her short speech was over. Christian kicked Silkie again but the woman didn't notice.

_"Not even close!"_ Silkie raged as he was hit.

_"She's such an idiot." _Bella commented. When everyone finished their meal, Silkie and Bella were informed that it was time to go to bed for them.

_"But it's only seven pm," _Silkie said to Bella. Bella nodded.

"Come on, Fluffy and Wormy!" she ushered them out of the kitchen (much to her family's relief) and up the stairs. "You'll love your beds!" she told them but for some odd reason, Bella and Silkie didn't believe her.

TT TT TT TT TT

The Teen Titans' pets discovered that they were to share a small room with three other pets. Bella's 'bed' was a hutch and Silkie's 'bed' was a pillow on the floor. It wasn't very thick and it was barely above the floor. When Silkie and Bella entered, a disgusting odour went up their noses but only for a split second that they didn't think much about it.

_"So y'all the new pets, eh?" _someone asked. Silkie looked up and Bella pushed open the door of her hutch to find out who spoke. It was a guinea pig.

_"Yes,"_ Silkie said wearily.

_"Let me guess, she dragged you in here from the streets?" _asked a lizard.

_"How did you know?" _Bella asked, surprised.

_"It happened to us!" _ Said a highTpitched voice. Every animal's eyes swerved to the creature that had spoke in Animal Language. _"Honey loves pets like crazy and she keeps bringing more in! No one has said anything yet which surprises me." _

Silkie blinked.

_"That woman's name is Honey?"_ Silkie questioned.

_"Yep. Right confusing name!"_ the guinea pig said.

_"What are your names, anyhow?"_ asked the lizard.

_"I'm Bella and that's Silkie,"_ Bella said, indicating Silkie with a nudge of the head.

_"Well I'm Brian, the Texan Guinea Pig, she's Kelly and she's from the Gotham City Zoo and that's Jerry, the mouse,"_ the guinea pig or Brian introduced.

_"She found you in Texas AND Gotham?" _Bella said. _"And the Zoo!"_

_"She thought I was lost," _Kelly explained to Bella.

_"Yep. They were on a 'Tour the USA' type of holiday. That's when Honey started finding loads of apparently 'lost' pets. We're not the only ones you know. There are loads of others but they're in other rooms." _ Kelly explained.

_"What rooms specifically?"_ Silkie asked, interested to know more about Honey.

_"Well she's planted about four pets in Christian's room, y'know her flippin' annoyin' son, two in the girls' room 'cos she hates animals and is a right bossy boots. Five in her room, a couple in the shed an' I think she even has an ant army in the toilet. They're planning to break out but I doubt that's ever gonna happen. They've been 'ere for 'bout a year or so." _Brian explained.

_"I didn't think ants lived for that long,"_ Bella pointed out.

_"Ever 'eard of reproduction?"_ Brian asked. Bella and Silkie shivered and said no more on the subject.

_"I hate Honey! I was going to have my birthday a week after she captured me!" _Jerry squeaked sadly.

_"I want to get out of this place. I'm sick of green stuff every day." _Kelly complained.

_"You're not the only one,"_ Silkie groaned. _"And we haven't been here for long!"_

_"Oh! We must warn you of Stripy." _Jerry said. _"The evil, evil cat!"_

_"No surprise you don't like him. Does he chase you a lot?" _Bella asked.

_"Strip's a girl and yes, she chases all of us. I think it's because we teased her about her name a couple of times and now she hates us. When we try to sneak out of this room, Stripy will always chase us back in. I hate Stripy too. I hate a lot of people in this house. I swear, the only good people in this house are us pets and Honey's Husband." _Kelly said. _"'Cos he wants to get rid of us!" _

_"Why did you tease him about his name?"_ Bella asked.

_"You'll find out."_ Was Kelly's reply.

_"Where do you go to the toilet?" _Silkie asked.

_"Over there, in the corner, in the litter boxes. Why?" _Brian asked.

_"Because I need the loo!" _Silkie scrambled along in the dim light and over in the corner. Everyone swerved their heads.

_"We told ya where we're from, what 'bout you?" _ Brian asked.

_"We're the Teen Titans' pets,"_ Bella answered. _"Heard of them?"_

_"Nope,"_ Brian shook his head.

_"Yes, I have!"_ Jerry said. _"They are so cool! Did you actually live with them? Aren't they so amazing? They save everyone in Jump City and stuff!"_ Bella couldn't help milking the fact that Jerry found her so lucky to live with the Titans.

_"They're very cool but can be pretty annoying," _Bella said.

_"The Teen Titans? Annoying?" _Jerry said incredously.

_"Yep," _Bella sighed as if living with the Titans was a chore.

_"What makes them so annoying?" _Kelly asked.

_"Well sometimes they don't realise you're there and keep doing their 'private' stuff in front of us,"_ Bella answered.

_"Ew, yuck! That's just disgusting!" _Brian said, horrified.

_"I don't mean that! They keep kissing and stuff!"_ Bella said hurriedly.

_"That's still disgusting!" _

_"Why are you yelling!" _some animal screeched. The conversation ended and silence was amongst them as Kelly, Brian and Jerry tried listening to figure out who was screeching. Silkie had finished his 'business' and came over to them, also quiet as he didn't want to interrupt anything.

_"Oh good, you shut up now! Where are you pests?"_

_"Who is that?"_ Silkie whispered.

_"Stripy." _Brian answered. There was suddenly an earTpiercing scratching at the door which made them cringe. The handle went down and opened slightly. Kelly and Brian seemed to exchange looks and Jerry quickly hid under a nearby book. The door opened even more and a plain, tabby cat slinked in with piercing green eyes. Bella and Silkie were bemused for a minute as the cat was simply one colourT black.

_"Uh..."_ Silkie said, timidly. _"Um...you're stripy right?"_ Stripy narrowed her eyes.

_"Yes,"_ Stripy hissed. _"Why?"_

_"Because you're not very stripy,"_ Bella said without thinking. Brian and Kelly stared at Bella, wideTeyed. Jerry didn't see anythingT he was too busy hiding. Stripy screeched and bared its fangT I mean teeth at Bella. She whimpered, frightened.

_"Don't remind me!"_ Stripy growled. _"That idiot called me Stripy because she thought it was cute!"_ Silkie and Bella tried not to laugh but Stripy, unfortunately, spotted the tweaks at the corner of their mouths.

_"Don't you laugh! The last time someone laughed at my name, all was left of him was his food bowl. Full," _Stripy threatened. The two took a step back.

_"Why are you here anyway, Stripy?" _Kelly asked.

_"I heard we had new folk around so I wondered how annoying you'll be,"_ Stripy said.

_"Well, I already want to leave so we won't be around 'annoying' you," _Silkie said. The other three pets (disregarding Jerry), snorted.

_"And 'ow are you going to do that?"_ Brian asked. _"We've been trying to 'scape for a long time but we've had no success!" _

_"We just need a foolTproof plan,"_ Bella said.

_"Good luck with _that_,"_ Stripy sneered and slinked out of the room.

_"I don't like her,"_ Silkie said.

"_No surprise. So what's your foolTproof plan?"_ Kelly asked, interested as she was eager to get out too. Jerry crept out from under his book to listen.

"_Well..."_ Bella started whispering in hushed tones to everyone in the room.

TT TT TT TT TT

"Morning, my wonderful pets! Time to rise and shine for a big day today!" Honey, otherwise known as 'The Woman', was prancing around the house, yelling for her pets to awaken. She rapped on each of her children's doors, the bathroom door, the guest room door, and even went outside to knock on the shed door. Her remedy for waking everyone up worked but most of them weren't very pleased about it. Bella, Silkie, Kelly, Jerry and Brian were already awake and were sorting out the plan.

_"Are you sure you remember everything?"_ Silkie said. He got positive responses.

"_Good! Okay, Kelly, you start us off." _Kelly slithered along the floor, as she was a lizard, and opened the already ajar door courtesy of Bella. She slipped through the gap and started travelling along the carpet, looking for Honey. After a couple of slithers, she found her knocking on Christian's door because she was trying to wake him and the pets up. Kelly then hit her tail on the wall hard enough so Honey could hear and started moaning in pain. Honey heard and gasped when she saw Kelly. She rushed over to her and knelt down.

"Kelly! Did you bang your tail on the wall?" Honey asked. Kelly nodded.

"Well, you could've dented it!" Honey chastised. "You silly thing." Kelly tried not to roll her eyes. Instead, she continued moaning in pain.

While that was happening, the other four pets where creeping out of their room and were trying to be as quiet as possible, though a mouse, a guinea pig, a mutant worm and a rabbit don't really tend to make a lot of ruckus. While they were about to make their first step down the stairs, Honey was walked towards them!

" Oh, I must take you to the hospital Kelly! We don't want to get that cut infected," Honey said and Kelly felt like punching her. Honey gasped when she saw her pets.

"Fluffy! Wormy! Brian! Jerry! What on earth are you doing!" she said. They froze. Then a smile came onto her face.

"Oh, you're just hungry, aren't you!" Honey laughed. "I'll give you breakfast as soon as I check out Kelly at the hospital." Silkie, Bella, Brian and Jerry exchanged looks and Kelly made a pleading face. Honey started walking down the stairs and Kelly was stuck with her. The others felt her pain (not about her tail hurting) as Kelly exited the house.

_"Well, I guess Kelly will have to wait until later until she can leave this house."_ Jerry said sorrowfully. The others agreed and started walking down the stairs, oblivious that someone was behind them.

TT TT TT TT TT

Once they reached the bottom of the stairs, Brian was snatched up into the air.

"AhTha!" Christian declared triumphantly. "I finally got you!" Brian was being strangled in Christian's hand.

"Now, I have someone to be the Penguin!" Christian ran to another room and completely disregarded the other three remaining escapees.

"_Oh shoot!"_ Bella cursed. _"That idiot..."_

_"Come on, let's get out of here!"_ Silkie scuttled over to the big front door via the hall and tried to push it open.

_"That's not going to work, Silkie!" _Jerry piped up. "_You need to twist the handle." _Silkie gazed up at the outTofTreach handle.

_"I can't reach! If only this door was automatic."_ Silkie mumbled.

_"Let's find another route out of here." _Bella decided and they left the hall and entered the living room and found Honey's Husband reading the newspaper. He didn't notice their arrival so they hoped they could somehow sneak under his eye range and out the hopefully open back door.

They couldn't.

Honey's husband sneezed loudly all of a sudden which made the three jump with fright. He rubbed his nose with his sleeve ("_Disgusting!"_) and sniffed. His eyes travelled down and he spotted Silkie, Bella and Jerry innocently sitting there.

"Ahh!" he jumped and lost grip of the newspaper so it flew across the room. "Not you!" He sneezed and sneezed again and they tried to avoid his droplets of illness which were coming from his nostrils. He stood up and started jumping around, his sneezes getting the better of him and making him suspend in the air. Poor Jerry, because he was so small, had to move around rapidly to avoid the stamping feet of Honey's Husband.

_"He's allergic to me!"_ Bella realised, a little late. _"I forgot!"_

_"Bella, help me!"_ Jerry shrieked who just avoided death by foot.

_"Silkie, go find an exit!"_ Bella instructed him and Silkie obeyed and rushed out of the sneezing zone.

TT TT TT TT TT

Unfortunately, Silkie could not continue his task as he was stopped by a particular young boy playing with his toys.

"Hey! You'll be perfect!" Christian declared. He was playing in the Kitchen with Brian (he was stuffed in a Penguin Costume...they make them that small?), a Batman figure, a Robin figure and a couple of other Batman allies and foes. He even had a bat mobile.

"You can be the building where Batman and Robin get trapped in!" Christian told Silkie and a sickening feeling entered Silkie's stomach. Christian grabbed the Batman and Robin figures and started making them walk along the Kitchen floor. Silkie hoped Bella and Jerry had escaped from Honey's Husbands' stomping shoes. Christian started making Batman and Robin speak and stuff and Silkie found it highly amusing as Christian failed to do Robin's personality. He made Brian come along and Silkie's eyes widened.

_"Brian!"_ Silkie said in animal talk.

_"Silkie! Where's Bella and Jerry?"_ he asked.

_"Bella's trying to stop from Jerry dying,"_ Silkie told him.

_"Well she better hurry up, I'm gonna die in this wretched Penguin suit!" _

"Now, Batman and Robin! I have now captured you and you must be thrown in the building of doom!" Christian imitated a, ahem, villain accent and made Brian move slightly indicating he was talking. He then took Batman and Robin, opened Silkie's mouth and stuffed them in.

Well, that's at least what he _wanted_ to do.

Silkie ultimately refused for that act to happen and tried to keep his mouth shut and Brian watched, shocked. Christian was gentle at prising his mouth open at first but became rougher and rougher and Silkie became more resistant. If Batman and Robin were alive, they would've gone ages ago. When Silkie had enough of Christian's hands being in his mouth, he bit him.

"Yooow!" Christian wailed. This was their ticketT Brian rushed off as did Silkie to the back door of the Kitchen. Christian was too busy moaning about his hand to follow them.

_"Can we open the door?"_ Brian asked. Silkie searched for any low latch to open the door. Sorrowfully, Silkie shook his head.

_"No,"_ he sighed. _"I can't find anything."_ They looked for a bit longer but their mission proved unsuccessful.

_"Let's go find Bella and Jerry."_ Silkie decided.

TT TT TT TT TT

"_Quick! Move!"_ Finally, Bella and Jerry were out of peril and away from Honey's husband who was only sneezing small, insignificant sneezes. Unfortunately, before they could find Silkie and Brian they fell into another trap.

"You pets!" Christian sneered. "Why does mum want you 'round anyway? That worm bit my hand!"

_"Well done Silkie,"_ Bella said.

"You're leaving this house! I hate pets and so does my sister!" Christian grabbed both Bella and Jerry by the scruff of their necks and started walking out of the living room, passing by Honey's husband who didn't notice anything. Bella and Jerry weren't protestingTthey wanted to get out.

"Christian! What are you doing!" Jerry and Bella were surprised that Isobel, the little girl who detested pets, was telling Christian to stop what he was doing.

"What do you mean? This was our plan!" Christian said.

"I know but mum's here!" Isobel hissed. Almost immediately, Christian dropped the pets in his hands on the carpet and the front door opened. Isobel and Christian quickly pulled innocent faces as Honey opened the door.

"Hello my pets!" she greeted. "Guess what? Kelly's fine! Oh, hello Isobel and Christian." She didn't seem as delighted to see her own kids rather than pets. Kelly, who was in Honey's grasp, looked at Bella.

_"Where's Silkie and Brian?"_ she asked.

_"I don't know!"_ Bella said. Kelly, by surprise jumped out of Honey's hands and jammed her tail through the gap in the door so it wouldn't close. Honey tutted.

"Oh you silly thing, why are you hurting your tail on purpose?" she scooped her up Kelly and made her way into the living room.

"What are you doing?" Isobel asked Bella who now had her paw/hand/limb acting as a wedge to prevent the door from closing. "Do you want to get out?" Jerry and Bella nodded.

"Well, we can help you with that!" Isobel opened the door for Bella and kicked her out.

_"Ow!"_ Bella yelped. Christian was about to do the same for Jerry but then paused.

"If we got rid of Barry, mum would be dead annoyed," Christian said, getting Jerry's name wrong.

"Who cares?" Isobel shrugged. Christian thought about it too and was about to kick Jerry out too when Stripy came slinking in.

_"Jerry!"_ Stripy hissed.

_"AHH!"_ Jerry, frightened, scurried out of Christian's hands and across the floor with Stripy following. In their haste, they crashed into Honey who caught by surprise. She was holding both Brian and Silkie but she accidentally dropped Silkie and she fell over due to being hit. Isobel and Christian didn't even bother to go and help her. Christian simply picked up Silkie and kicked him out, out of the house for good.

TT TT TT TT TT

Even though they left their friends behind, both pets were extremely pleased for getting out of the house. They'd even forgotten they were hungry and it was way past breakfast time.

_"Should we go back home?"_ Silkie asked Bella. _"I've had enough excitement for a while."_

_"Hmm..."_ Bella didn't answer at first as they walked the pavement/sidewalk of the high street admiring the shops. They had enough of shops since last time they went to one; they were taken to someone that could've been classified as a prison. Thank goodness they'd gotten out.

_"What about...the park?"_ Silkie asked Bella. Jump City Park was in distance with its lovely green grass and benches with children and couples enjoying the scenery.

_"Doesn't look dangerous to me."_ Bella agreed.

TT TT TT TT TT

The pair of them did receive strange glances from people but it didn't bother them much. They were sat under a tree in the shade, protected by the hot sun. They were currently discussing about the Titans they lived with and their positive and negative traits.

_"I always find Starfire and Robin's 'moments' sickly."_ Silkie said matterTofTfactly. _"They have way too many of them."_

_"Same goes for Allie and Speedy."_ Bella said. _"Speaking of Speedy, I wonder how he's been able to stay here when there's probably much trouble in Steel City."_

_"They have gone to Steel City a couple of times."_

_"I don't think that's enough though," _Bella shrugged. _"Oh well..."_

_"Don't you think Beast Boy says 'Dude' a bit too much?" _Silkie said. _"He says it in practically every sentence!"_

_"I agree! I also don't get why no one likes his jokes,"_ Bella said. _"They're actually really funny!"_

_"Teenagers these days..."_ Silkie sighed. _"Hmm...oh! Isn't Robin really uptight?" _

_"Allie is always complaining about him,"_ Bella said. _"I wonder why he is."_

_"Maybe he was trained by some mentor with no feelings or something..." _Silkie frowned slightly and thought back to what he saw back at the house. Bella continued talking about the fact that Kidflash ate too much unhealthy food for his own good and that Emily should burn down the fast food places already and that she remembers hearing Kidflash talk to some unknown person outside her door. Silkie started talking about how funny it was Beast Boy and Raven were together even though they were nothing alike and that he remembered overhearing Kole talking to Starfire about moving or something. Their chat went on for a while as there were many things to talk about.

TT TT TT TT TT

**Hours Later...**

After a long day out in Jump City, Silkie and Bella both decided it was a good idea to return home. It was sunset and they hoped they were going to be there before the Titans got home. They travelled to the docks at the fastest speed they could manage and hopped onto their, or the Titans', speedboat. A bit of trouble was taken trying to set the boat on course to go home which cost them a bit of time.

_"I can see their TT ships!"_ Bella gasped, nudging Silkie. It was a red and blue speck gradually growing bigger in the sky so Silkie tried even harder to get to the island. They got their when the specks had grown ten times their size so hurriedly they decided to make their way to the roof.

_"They'll think we've come to greet them and that we haven't gone anywhere,"_ Bella told Silkie. Silkie didn't protest though he couldn't understand how that would help but did go to the roof anyway. Fortunately, the elevator moved quickly and they reached the roof before the TTships landed. Bella and Silkie couldn't help but get a small but noticeable smile on their faces. The Titans clambered out of the ships and Starfire, who was wearing a 'I heard London' TTshirt came flying at Silkie scooping him up.

"Oh, how I have missed you my little bumgorf!" she squealed, hugging Silkie close. "You must have been the bored, yes?" Silkie didn't nod or shake his head but he didn't need to anyway.

"I suppose there weren't any crimes?" Robin said, smiling and stroking Silkie. Silkie tried not to think about Batman being his mentor in case he could someone read his mind.

"Oh Bella, I'm so sorry you couldn't come with us! We had a _great _time in England though it wasn't so great when we were hypnotised!" Allie stroked Bella who pretended she was only a naive animal who hadn't done anything while they were gone.

All of the Teen Titans were glad to be back but were welcomed with a confusing surprise.

"That's strange," Robin said when he checked if there had been any crimes lately.

"What's the matter, Rob?" Cyborg asked him, wandering over.

"The computer says that there's been a crime with Control Freak...and it's been sorted." Robin said confused. Cyborg blinked, also bewildered. They both looked at Silkie and Bella who simply smiled.

TT TT TT TT TT

**Finally! Finally! Finally! I've finished this chapter! I rushed it yes, but it's finished and I'm so incredibly happy! If you put your mind to it, you can do anything...just not very well.**

**I actually don't care now whether you review or not since this story is going to end anyway. I hoped you enjoyed it! **


	36. The Story Finale

**DUN DUN DUN! This is the last chapter of the story. I've decided to end it here because I really feel like writing chapters for this story is an unwanted chore. It's been around for some time and I think, because it contains rather rusty and scrappy work of mine, I should end it here. I'm desperate to start a new story and hopefully it will appeal to your tastes! **

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans.**

TT

"Starfire? Starfire?" Emily knocked repeatedly at the door. The door slid open once it was unlocked.

"Oh, hello Emily and Kole!" Starfire exclaimed buoyantly. Her happy mood changed just like Robin's when she saw Emily's face. Beside her stood Kole, much shorter but the same expression on their faces.

"Can we come in?" Kole asked.

"Why, yes," Starfire said, attempting to stay happy despite their solemn moods. She moved out of the way to let them in. Silkie was resting on the pillow with Bella resting on a separate one. Emily noticed them.

"Oh, looks like they're good friends now," Emily said.

"Oh yes, they became good friends when we had come back from the London a couple of weeks ago. How are you, Emily and Kole?" Starfire asked, beckoning them to sit down. They did and Starfire sat down herself.

"Starfire, we need to speak to you," Kole said with a serious look. Starfire nodded, ready to listen.

"You know that we've been here a long time right?" Emily started.

"Yes."

"Well, during this time I often felt a bit homesick," Emily said. Starfire frowned.

"Why is that? I am not that homesick-"

"Yes but Earth is your new home. To me, it isn't," Emily said. "You're a great hero here and everyone appreciates you looking after Jump City."

"You are a hero too!" Starfire said. "You have helped us defeat many villains, Emily."

"I don't feel like one. I'm not cut out to be a hero," Emily sighed. "I'm not a very good fighter and I lost track of how many times I've missed the villain!" Starfire didn't say anything about that because it was true Emily didn't acquire a very good aim.

"My powers are just artificial, unlike yours." Emily continued. "I'm going home Starfire." Starfire blinked rapidly to stop herself from releasing tears.

"Oh, Emily I miss Tamaran as much as you do!" Starfire said. "But I am not going back!"

"But you'll miss Earth even more if you left," Emily pointed out. Silence dawned amongst them after that.

"When are you doing the leaving?" asked Starfire quietly, hoping Emily would just burst out and say she was joking. That didn't happen.

"I'm leaving tonight," Emily answered her but not after a pause. An unhappy knot twisted in Starfire's stomach.

"Oh," was all Starfire said. Then she gasped. "Will you not miss the Kidflash?" Emily looked down at her hands.

"I suppose," she admitted. She looked up at Starfire. "But I never really felt love when I was with him. It's a bit different with your relationship with Robin, Starfire."

"Oh. Does he know yet?" Starfire asked Emily. She sighed.

"Yep, and he said it was fine. It seemed he thought and felt the same way too." Emily said.

"What about you Kole?" Starfire said when she concluded Emily was done talking. "Have you just come to do the supporting of Emily?"

"Sort of," Kole said. "But I came here for the same reasons as Emily." Starfire didn't understand why all of a sudden people were leaving. Perhaps there was a 'leaving day' on Earth Starfire didn't know about?

"Why? Why do you wish to leave? Do you not like us anymore?" Starfire asked with a bit more force than intended.

"No, no! Everyone's so nice and I love talking to fellow Titans. It's just that I miss my best friend, Gnarrk. He misses me too, because when I went to see him he was all upset and lonely without me around. He also has a big scar from fighting one of the Spinosaurs! If I was there it would never had happened." Kole said, nearly in tears at the thought of Gnarrk.

"But...but..." Starfire struggled to think of a reason for Kole to stay. She would've told her that Aqualad would miss her but she noticed they weren't spending time with each other lately. Starfire noticed they didn't really have much in common but then again, that was the case for Raven and Beast Boy and they really loved each other. It was all confusing. Maybe Aqualad and Kole had broken up secretly or maybe she and Aqualad already and done talking about Kole leaving.

"Does Aqualad know?" Starfire asked finally.

"Yes. He understands what its like," Kole said. "It's like him and the ocean, expect he gets to go there more frequently. But Speedy often taunts him by eating fish which makes it even I suppose."

"I am guessing you will be leaving the same time as Emily, then?" Starfire said. Her voice wasn't very warm but it wasn't harsh either. Just upset or sad more like.

"Kidflash said he could take me since he's leaving too," Kole said but quickly put her hand over her mouth. Emily gasped as she didn't know of that fact.

"Kidflash is leaving too?" Both the Tamaraens said in unison.

"I shouldn't have told you that, Emily!" Kole said. "I'm sorry!"

"Why?" Emily said. "Why are you sorry? Why didn't he tell me?" Kole shook her head frantically.

"I don't know! But please don't confront him; otherwise he'll be annoyed with me! He didn't want you to know!" Kole said. Emily groaned.

"I _will _confront him. Was it because he thought that if I knew he was unhappy with me gone then I would be unhappy too?" Emily asked.

"It sounds like it. I think he wants to leave because you're not around or..." Kole didn't finish her sentence. Emily narrowed her eyes.

"Or _what_?" she said.

"Or he wanted someone else," Kole said quickly. Emily became quiet and Starfire feared she was going to cry which would be very uncharacteristic as Emily didn't usually show sadness easily. Instead, Emily just kept her mouth in a grim line but the words she spoke sounded as if she was glad.

"It's good. It means he'll get over me," Emily said. "I think I'll go see him now..."

"Please!" Starfire suddenly said. "How about we all enjoy some last time together? Such as the braiding each other's hair, make-up..." Emily and Kole exchanged glances.

"Uh...how about we just chat about whatever?" Emily suggested. Starfire seemed happy about that idea and the three of them settled down on the floor.

TT

"Robin, Speedy, Aqualad?" Bumble Bee shouted loudly in the common room which caught everyone's attention. The said three young men stood up. "Follow me. I need to chat to y'all." Obediently, the three of them followed Bumble Bee out of the common room.

Beast Boy filled up a glass with fizzy cola/soda and handed it to Kidflash.

"Cheer up dude," Beast Boy said, sitting down next to his friend. "You'll get over Emily. I did." Kidflash looked at him weirdly.

"You went out with _Emily?"_ Kidflash said incredously.

"No, no!" Beast Boy quickly babbled somewhat disturbed by the idea. "I meant I got over a past girlfriend so you can too. It happens in life, dude."

"Yeah man, you'll find someone else special," Cyborg, who was also sitting on the other side of Kidflash, reassured. He handed him a big, meaty hamburger which was one of Kidflash's favourites (and Beast Boy's least favourite). Beast Boy decided to control his disgust and distaste for the burger and focus on making Kidflash a bit happier. He was usually happy and joyful, like Beast Boy. But now he was the total opposite; he wouldn't even touch his food.

"I'm just worried about how bad Emily's going to tell me off..." Kidflash said.

"What do you mean? Why would she do that?" Cyborg asked.

"Because sooner or later she'll find out I'm leaving too." Kidflash said. "Oh man..."

"Eh, she won't shout at you. It would be a stupid thing to do really since she's going to leave..." Beast Boy trailed off, thinking of a past memory. Kidflash didn't say anything but picked at his burger, taking the sesame seeds off the bun.

"I hope. I'll just really miss her," Kidflash mumbled.

"For a while. But you'll find someone else, I promise you." Beast Boy comforted. Then he went from serious to jokey. "And how can the ladies stay away from you?" Kidflash grinned.

"You're right, Beast Boy." Kidflash said a little more cheerful about the situation. "Who knew you could be so sincere?" Kidflash was referring to Beast Boy's last comment.

"Well dude," Beast Boy said. "I'm just an expert." Cyborg snorted but didn't make a comment. Kidflash took a big bite out of his hamburger and due to the fact Kidflash was now in a better mood, Beast Boy started questioning him about how he could eat meat.

TT

"What's the matter Bumble Bee? What's happened?" Speedy asked. He could tell by the body language of Bumble Bee that something devastating had happened. Bumble Bee didn't answer or say anything until they seemed to reach their destination-Robin's working "report" room. Robin looked at the door strangely.

"Why are we outside the report room?" he asked.

"Because it's probably the most private room in the whole Tower," Bumble Bee said. The doors slid open and they all entered. Papers were scattered around on the floor and a couple of biros were spread across the table.

"Never knew you were the messy type, Robin," Aqualad said.

"I'm not." Robin said. "This room is a bad room for air conditioning."

"So why did you ask us to come here Bumble bee?" Speedy inquired.

"There's a whole lotta stuff that you guys need to know about," Bumble Bee paused for a moment to take a deep breath.

"Titans East are going back to Steel City." Bumble Bee announced.

"You mean for another week?" Speedy was a bit doubtful though as Bumble Bee had a solemn, grave expression pasted on her face and she didn't usually have that sort of look.

"No, permanently," Bumble Bee said, prepared for surprised reactions. She didn't need to prepare for such things as that wasn't what she got.

"I was kind of expecting that," Aqualad said matter of factly though not very gladly. "The last time we went to Steel City, it was more chaotic than normal. I'm surprised they let us return to Jump City." Bumble Bee raised her eyebrows.

"You knew?"

"I guess you could say that. When are we leaving?" Aqualad asked.

"Wait, you're just leaving?" Robin said. "You need to say goodbye to everyone else."

"Of course we will," Bumble Bee said. "We're leaving tonight."

"It's a bit sudden, isn't it?" Speedy noticed. "Couldn't they let us have a day to say goodbye to everyone?" Speedy thought of Allie. Did she know yet? Speedy tried not to think of her reaction if she found out they were leaving.

"Did anything too serious happen in Steel City?" Robin questioned. "If so, we can send back-up to help you out."

"Nothing the Titans East can't handle, though back-up would be nice. Who do you have in mind?"

"Kidflash, Kole..."

"Oh. That's the other thing you guys need to know," Bumble Bee said. Before she could continue, Raven walked in with Allie by her side. She wasn't looking like herself-she had tear stained cheeks and red puffy eyes. All caused by crying.

"Allie, what's the matter?" Speedy asked softly when he saw her. She sniffed loudly and wiped her eyes.

"I think it's good for you two to have privacy," Raven suggested so Speedy took Allie back out the room again.

"Hey! I want to know why Allie's crying too!" Robin burst out, a bit irritated.

"What were you talking about before Bumble Bee?" Aqualad asked so Robin wouldn't start off a mild row.

"Kole and Kidflash can't be back-up when we leave. I suppose Kidflash can but..." Bumble Bee trailed off leaving the others (apart from Raven) more confused.

"But what?" Robin pushed.

"But Kole and Kidflash are leaving too," Bumble bee said, zooming over her words. She let the words sink in for a moment and she couldn't almost bear to catch a glimpse of Aqualad's probably shocked face.

"Why?" Aqualad asked quietly. "Is she leaving because I am?" Bumble Bee shook her head and then looked up at Aqualad.

"No. Gnarrk, her caveman friend, got injured and Kole is really worried about him. She says he wouldn't have got hurt if she was around-she knew he missed her." Bumble Bee explained.

"Why is everyone leaving suddenly?" Robin noticed. "A bit of a funny coincidence, isn't it?"

"Probably not," Raven spoke. "I'm pretty sure the others have been wondering about leaving Titans before but perhaps they decided to leave the same time as everyone else. They must have found out about Titans East or another Titan leaving so it triggered a domino reaction." Robin nodded but he wasn't entirely convinced. He was only convinced by valid proof.

"I suppose...we should start packing now..." Bumble Bee said vaguely. Aqualad seemed to agree but you could tell he had other things on his mind.

TT

"Allie, what's made you so upset?" Speedy asked tenderly, looking into Allie's eyes. She wasn't crying anymore but evidence of her tears still lingered on her face.

"I...I...I'm leaving," Allie announced quietly and waited for Speedy's response. It was quick.

"What?" he said. "Why?"

"I miss my home. I miss Gianna and Mia!" Allie wailed. "Please don't be mad!"

"I'm not," Speedy said which surprised Allie. "Because I'm leaving too."

"Why?" Allie asked.

"Something happened in Steel City and the Titans East is needed there. The people said we have to stay there permanently. I think they got fed up of us coming here all the time." Speedy chuckled lamely but Allie didn't seem to find anything funny.

"Oh." She said. They became quiet until Speedy dared to ask Allie another question.

"When's your flight?" he asked as he assumed she'll be going by plane.

"Tonight," she said. Speedy was finding that everyone was leaving a bit coincidental but decided that wasn't important.

"Allie...since you're leaving..." Speedy said slowly. "D'you want to go to the park or something? To have our last moments together?"

She smiled at this.

"Yeah," she said. She grabbed his hand and they both walked off.

TT

"Kidflash...wait..." Hearing that person's voice Kidflash immediately started kicking himself for not running. He knew he had to stop walking so he turned around and faced Emily. He mentally took a deep breath to ready himself for anything that flew at him. At first, nothing too hard attacked him.

"I heard that you were leaving too," Emily said. She didn't sound upset or happy; her voice was expressionless. A bit like Raven's normally.

"Yeah..." Kidflash trailed off, anticipating what was going to happen next.

"Did you find out that I was leaving too?" Emily asked. Kidflash nodded but didn't feel he had to say anything.

"Why?" Emily asked. This one word could make Kidflash spout an array of answers and he didn't know which one was best.

"I...I thought I was going to miss you a lot so I thought it'd be a good idea to leave..." Kidflash answered finally though he wasn't saying all the reasons.

"See...that's the thing I want to talk about," Emily sighed. "I never really...you see...I...I don't think I really felt anything special between us." Kidflash was silent but privately agreed. Emily continued.

"It was just that sparking moment that dies down in a couple of weeks. It isn't as strong as Starfire and Robin's or Raven and Beast Boy's. I think it's good that you're leaving too so you can have a think."

"Yeah. My thoughts exactly," Kidflash said and couldn't but feeling relieved. "And I need to see the world anyway...you know, I still haven't been to Morocco yet?"

"Oh gosh, you just committed a crime," Emily giggled but her laughter died down. "I also thought that you'd find someone else..."

"Is that okay with you?" Kidflash asked, quite surprised how relaxed Emily was about saying that.

"Yes. You have to move on and that's good. I'd feel terrible if you were weeping over me," Emily said.

"Good to hear," Kidflash said. "I'm...glad we got this sorted. It feels like a I just got this huge weight off my chest..."

"Hug?" Emily asked. Kidflash wrapped her in an embrace.

TT

Cyborg was busy preparing seasoning for some steak the Titans were going to have tonight instead of having a steak to himself (like last time). He hummed a tune under his breath as he mixed the seasoning ingredients but stopped when he saw his girlfriend approach him. She didn't have a big smile or smirk on painted on her face as she usually did.

"Sparky, I need to talk to you," Bumble Bee said. "I-"

"I know Bumble Bee," Cyborg interrupted which caught her by surprise. "Titans East are leaving for Steel City and are going to stay their permanently because people have been complaining about you not being there at the right time." Cyborg's vast knowledge on the reason why Titans East were departing was a bit shocking but Bumble Bee accepted this none the less.

"So...wait how did you know that?" Bumble Bee asked out of curiosity.

"Robin told me." Cyborg answered.

"Ah..." Bumble Bee didn't know what to say next. Cyborg already understood. Bumble Bee was leaving and now they couldn't see each other as frequently anymore. It broke Cyborg's heart. It was bad enough when Bumble Bee left for a couple of days but who knows how long the Titans East would be busy with looking after Steel City?

"So er...what you wanna do?" Cyborg asked her casually. She shrugged.

"Y'know...we could go out somewhere for a while. The park, a restaurant..." Bumble Bee trailed off. Cyborg glanced down at the food he was preparing.

"Sounds great. I'll just get Beast Boy attend to this," Cyborg said which was shocking as he never let Beast Boy cook for dinner. But it didn't matter anyway because he wasn't going to eat it.

"Let's go." Bumble Bee entwined her hands with Cyborg's bulky ones, not caring the slightest. They departed from the tower quietly.

TT

"Yo, Aqualad!" Beast Boy called after an expressionless looking Aqualad who ceased his slow canter to respond to the green-skinned teenager.

"Hey, Beast Boy," he said lamely, holding up a hand to impersonate a wave.

"What's wrong, dude?" asked Beast Boy, despite the fact he already had a clue for Aqualad's mood.

"Kole's leaving." He grunted. Beast Boy looked at him sympathetically.

"Sorry dude, must be tough on ya..." Beast Boy mumbled. "You alright?"

"I suppose," Aqualad said. "I was sort of expecting this anyway. I didn't expect Kole to stay here for a very long time. I didn't really feel anything special with her. And I was surprised how long Titans East stayed here anyway. We have our own city to look after." Beast Boy wasn't too shocked by the fact Aqualad claimed he already had an instinct that they were going to leave Jump City soon. He _was_ the smart one.

"Oh," Beast Boy said and couldn't really think of what else to say. "So...have you talked to Kole about this?" He nodded.

"Yeah. We had a nice talk and it's all sorted out between us." Aqualad said.

"So what's wrong?"

"It'll feel strange going back to Steel City. I bet our tower's collected dust! There's lots of crime to deal with to, it's going to be hard work," Aqualad sighed. "I guess its part of being a hero." Beast Boy made a sound of agreement and they were both quiet after that.

TT

**Later on the Day**

It was time. Time for everyone's departure.

Titans East were travelling to their town via their blue T-ship, Emily was simply flying, Allie was to be dropped off by Cyborg at the Airport and Kole was going to be taken by Kidflash to the north pole. Allie would've also been dropped off by Kidflash but she'd already booked a plane ticket before she discovered the quicker mode of transportation. Also, she had to take Bella too so it would be a bit of a muddle. The Titans were all quiet, deep in thought about the consequences after. It would only be the five titans left- Robin, Raven, Starfire, Beast Boy and Cyborg.

Some relationships had ended but not messily and Cyborg and Bumble Bee had to deal with the 'long-distance relationship' malarkey. However, Cyborg was very strong about this and wasn't going to give up their wonderful relationship easily.

It was too quick, the hours flew past like wind and the tension and sadness dwelling in the air could be penetrated with a knife. Titans East started boarding their ship, but not before saying a sad farwell to their exes. Kidflash had drunk lots of water to keep him going for the quick and long run. Emily stood by herself and was looking up into the night as if she was planning her journey to Tamaran. Allie had stayed up at the roof of Titans Tower, just to say goodbye to her friends before being whisked down to the T-car to be dropped off at the Airport.

Starfire had films of tears in her eyes and even Raven was showing even more sadness than usual. Beast Boy had decided not to point that out to avoid getting Raven aggravated. Slowly and surely, Titans East were in their T-ship. They had explained that Mas Y Menos were already at Steel City and were waiting patiently for the older members of the team. With a blast of hot air, the engine roared and it flew up into the sky, flying out of sight. The other Titans waved sadly, even when the ship was out of sight.

Cyborg continued to have his hand suspended in the air for longest and only stopped waving when Beast Boy told him to. He turned away from the rest of the group and wiped his eyes. The he grunted that Allie should go the Airport now, otherwise she'll miss her flight. She hugged everyone on the roof when she heard this, whispering stuff like 'I'll miss you' and 'I hope to see you again'. She quietly went off with Cyborg, sniffing.

Kidflash and Kole were ready to go as was Emily so it was their turn to face the tears. Kidflash was the only who didn't let tears escape though he did yell about how much he was going to miss his races with Beast Boy and so on. Kidflash prepared himself, with Kole holding onto him, he zoomed off the roof of the tower and onto the water safely. Emily took off into the night sky, the darkness enveloping her.

All was silent.

TT

**The next day**

Raven woke up, early as usual and after a few moments of thinking time, last night's events flooded back to her like a waterfall. A knot twisted her stomach when she realised only five of them were living in the big tower. Why was the tower so big anyway? It was like it was empty. Raven decided, after she had gotten ready for the day, she would look around the tower and maybe have some herbal tea, before anyone was awake.

She exited her bedroom, locking it with the code she had set to prevent anyone from entering. The only one who'd enter would be Beast Boy but he wouldn't get up until twelve pm at the earliest, unless Raven woke him up. She thought she'll let him sleep, it'd be rude to interrupt him. As she walked down the empty, large halls of Titans Tower, she glanced from side to side, often remembering a now spare bedroom which used to be one of the other Titans Rooms. There was Bumble Bee's...Aqualad's...Kidflash's...Kole's...

"Never knew we had so many spare rooms," Raven muttered to herself. Raven's short walk ceased when she heard some movement going on in one of the rooms. There were lots of grunts and sounds of something being whacked going on, some masculine sounding, other feminine. A bit surprised, Raven opened the door to reveal Robin and Starfire training on the punch bags. Starfire's fighting expression melted into a happy, gleeful one when she saw Raven standing in the doorway.

"Hello, Raven!" she called, waving frantically. "Would you come and join us in the punching of the bags?"

"Um...maybe later," she said, walking in and being attacked by the stench of sweat. "Why are you up so early?"

"I'm always up early, you know that," Robin pointed out to Raven.

"No, I meant Starfire," Raven clarified.

"I...decided to wake up early, that is all," Starfire shrugged nonchalantly, her mood changing. Raven didn't think that was all but didn't pursue her any longer.

"Well, aren't you going to have breakfast? You need some nutrition after working out," Raven said.

"Yeah, sure..." Robin agreed, though he didn't seem as happy as he normally was on a morning. Raven guessed that it was because the other Titans who were previously here had left so she didn't ask what was wrong. She led them out of the gym.

TT

Raven prepared herbal tea for herself and Starfire made her own concoction for breakfast. Robin had some coffee, toast and a newspaper to read. It was pretty quiet, apart from the occasional munching of food and sips of hot beverages. It wasn't a pleasant silence but they put up with it. It seemed so quiet with only the five of them in the tower, three of them in the Kitchen. Raven finally thought up of something to ask.

"How was training?" asked Raven. Robin glanced up from his paper and Starfire stopped eating.

"Good."

"Enjoyable."

"I see."

Raven could tell neither of them was in a mood for conversing. Once Raven had finished her herbal tea, she said goodbye to her fellow teammates who were still eating/reading the newspaper. Raven left and Starfire and Robin were alone. After some time, Starfire decided to break the silence.

"Robin, do you do the missing of Titans East?" she asked him outright. He was a bit bemused by how strongly she asked the question but he nodded.

"I guess, but I suppose they couldn't stay here for too long anyway. Looking after Steel City is more of a priority than visiting friends." Robin said. "Do you?" Starfire nodded sadly.

"Not only Titans East, but I miss Kidflash, Kole, Emily and Allie!" Starfire said. She looked at her fingers, upset, miserable and unhappy. Robin put her hand on Starfire's and she looked up.

"Am I doing the overreacting?" she asked quietly.

"No." Robin said. "I understand how you'd miss them a lot. They were great friends."

"The tower seems very lonely without them." Starfire added.

"We'll get used to it." Robin insisted. She nodded, believing him but a smile did not appear on her face. She looked at her empty plate.

"I am finished. Perhaps I shall walk Silkie..." Starfire said, getting up. Robin nodded, deciding it would be good for Starfire to think things through. He was left by himself to read the newspaper.

TT

Raven was heading back to her bedroom when she heard someone shout a yell of despair. It had come from Beast Boy's room. With slight concern that Beast Boy may have injured himself, Raven changed her direction and stepped in front of his door, thus opening it.

In fact, Beast Boy wasn't in any sort of peril at all unless you counted virtual danger. He was playing on a handheld video game and was shouting at him randomly when something went wrong. He hadn't noticed his girlfriend had entered his rather messy bedroom. Said girl was looking around with distaste. She would have to remind Beast Boy to clean up his room again.

"Beast Boy, you're up early." Raven remarked and Beast Boy looked up. A toothy grin appeared on his face.

"Hey, Raven!" he greeted amiably as he chucked his video game on the bed and kissed her on the cheek.

"Hello Beast Boy. You didn't answer my question," Raven said.

"Well...I just got up early today," Beast Boy shrugged nonchalantly. Raven was still suspicious. Perhaps it was something to do with the departure yesterday? It might be but Raven didn't want to bring the subject up as it wasn't a joyful topic.

"Hmm...alright. So..." Raven was a bit embarrassed to ask Beast Boy a question every girl should be capable of doing; asking whether he wanted to do something with her. Beast Boy waited expectantly for her to say something. But as the saying goes, 'Saved by the bell' Raven was quite literally that. The crime alert alarm went off and this triggered all halts in any leisure activities, conversations or anything else like that. The Titans sprung into action and ran to the common room to meet up with their leader. Everyone was in the tower as Starfire hadn't left yet.

"Where's the crime, Rob?" Cyborg asked, the first time anyone had saw him that morning. Considering that there was no sweat on his face meant that he hadn't been working out and probably having a lie in.

"Jump City Mall," Robin answered. "Titans Go!"

TT

**Jump City Mall**

"Ooh! Look at this! Perfect for my next date with her..." a fat; ginger haired man was displaying a tux in front of his rather wide body. He was grinning madly as he had just broken into the Jump City Mall, at least he think he had. To the other people around him, he was regarded as a nuisance. Never the less, the alarm that a crime had been taken place went off. However, people suspected the man had set off the alarm himself, just to make himself look evil.

"You mean your _first_ date?" an employee snorted. The fat, ginger haired man, otherwise known as Control Freak, turned around to glare at the employee.

"No!" Control Freak protested but he didn't sound very confident in his protest. The employee rolled his eyes and sauntered off leaving Control Freak to mumble to himself. While he was trying to be evil by throwing clothes off hooks, the Teen Titans appeared at the automatic doors of the shop, Club Apple.

"You know Control Freak, that tux doesn't really suit you," Robin said, his pathetic attempt to start off a battle with a witty remark. Control Freak stared at Robin and the other Titans.

"That's all you've got?" Control Freak spluttered. "What's wrong with you? And where's the other Titans?" The Titans were quiet at this but didn't answer his question.

"Titans GO!" Robin yelled and the Titans were off, though with a bit less enthusiasm. Beast Boy morphed into a Rhino and charged at Control Freak who simply dodged him. Beast Boy ended up crashing into some hung up clothes which fell off their hangers and all over him. He had hurt his head and was stunned. Control Freak stared, bewildered how quickly he already had taken care of Beast Boy. More confident now, he faced the other Titans who were just as shocked as him.

"Come and get some!" Control Freak challenged, getting into his lame karate mode. He had two hands, straight, sharp and suspended in the air ready to attack. Cyborg lifted his arm and lunged his Sonic Cannon at Control Freak. He panicked and quickly grabbed the rail of, whose job was to hang up clothes, and held it in front of him. The Sonic Cannon laser bounced off the tough metal as it was a rather weak one and came back at Cyborg like a boomerang. He was thrown back at the shop's wall hard, leaving a dent. Starfire went up next while Raven scoured the area for something hard and dangerous to throw at Control Freak. Starfire aimed starbolts at Control Freak which were poorly aimed. Control Freak dodged some of them but was backed up to one of the mirrors. Starfire prepared a powerful starbolt and then threw it at Control Freak but unfortunately for Starfire, Control Freaks' reflexes were on his side and he ducked. Starfire experienced what Cyborg had- having your own attack thrown back at you. As the starbolt was very powerful, Starfire was actually sent through the wall and into the shop adjacent to Club Apple.

"What's wrong with you team?" Robin muttered under his breath. Raven aimed many different objects at Control Freak, picking up things randomly. However, they didn't harm Control Freak much as they were mostly clothes- they were soft and didn't hurt much. Control Freak tried throwing items back at Raven but it was a pointless effort. Beast Boy, Cyborg and Starfire were recovering so Control Freak decided to use his secret weapon.

His remote!

It was almost out of battery and was very battered and broken but Control Freak thought that there was enough energy left to cause mischief. He pointed his remote at some plastic models who were dressed up in expensive clothes and with a flash, they were alive. What made them even scarier was that they had no head.

"Get them!" Control Freak pointed at Beast Boy, Starfire and Cyborg. Beast Boy shrieked freaked out by the fact the models had no heads. As did Starfire as she was shocked by the fact these sorts of models were even made. Cyborg whimpered but did attack. There were six models in total and the models that weren't doing anything went for Robin and Raven who retaliated. While the Titans were busy with scarily alive plastic models, Control Freak made a run for it grabbing some expensive clothes along the way. Employees shouted after him but did not dare run after them as they didn't want to be pummelled by the tall models.

Once plastic limbs were scattered over the floor, the Titans realised what had just happened: Control Freak had escaped with numerous clothes. They learned this from the employees of the shop who yelled at them angrily at not being able to stop Control Freak.

"Dude, how did we lose to Control Freak?" Beast Boy murmured.

"I have no idea, man." Cyborg was stunned and a bit embarrassed by their defeat.

"Oh dear," Starfire cried. "What has happened to us? Have we lost our skill?" The Titans had some sort of idea why they fought so poorly in battle.

"Titans..." Robin said and faced his team. "Two hours of practice when we're back at the tower."

TT

**Six months later...**

The Titans hadn't lost their skill, tricks or tips. They were simply missing their fellow team mates, their absence affecting them more than they realised. That week they trained hard and tried to get used to the fact that they were only a team of five. This didn't, fortunately, take very long and they had adjusted living with just the five of them. Life went back to normal as they defeated villains, had arguments and enjoyed pizza. Cyborg often contacted Bumble Bee and usually had a bright smile on his face after chatting with her. He sometimes stole the T-car just to visit Bumble Bee.

Along with his relationship, Robin and Starfire's and Beast Boy and Raven's were doing well too. They were getting slightly closer than before and emotional connections were being made. They were happy despite the fact the bumps in the road they faced: Slade, new villains and meetings with past allies.

Communication with their Teen Titans team mates stayed intact and Robin sometimes organised Teen Titans meetings where all of the teen titans gathered at Titans West's towers for discussing of serious topics, solving any issues or problems the Titans had with their teams (Titans South, North etc.) and recreation.

Even though Allie and Emily were handed a Teen Titans communicator, they were not part of team. It was just in case they were in trouble or anything like that. Gladly, the Titans never received an urgent call from them which meant they were fine. They did receive video calls from them which were when they happily conversed about current events and how they were doing. Kole and Kidflash contacted them via communicator. Kole had said that Gnarrk was fine and was fully healed which made her very happy. Kidflash stated he had been touring America and now was settled in Downtown Jump City.

TT

**North Pole**

"Gnarrk! Dinner time!" Kole called with a wide grin on her face. A muscle packed caveman with animal's skin for clothing grunted and jumped in to the makeshift but comfortable dining room. Kole placed a bowl of exotic and juicy fruit in the middle of the stone table. He marched over to it and sat down. He swallowed large quantities of fruit at a time while Kole ate slowly and surely. Gnarrk bit his teeth into the juicy fruit, sometimes juice squirted out all over his face. He simply wiped his face with his bulky arm and continued eating.

When Kole had finished (Gnarrk was still eating, he eats a lot), she notified Gnarrk that she was going for a bit. She took out her communicator and dialled the Teen Titans. She didn't want to use her technology in front of Gnarrk in case it still intimidated him. Kole waited until she got connection and soon enough, two familiar faces appeared on the screen.

"Hello, Kole!" Starfire exclaimed jubilantly, a wide smile upon her face.

"Hey, Starfire and Beast Boy!" Kole said. "How's everything in Jump City?"

"Everything's great, we just beat up Slade last week!" Beast Boy informed her, making a potentially fatal villain sound pathetic.

"Well done for that," Kole congratulated.

"How is over at the North Pole, Kole? Is Gnarrk well? Are _you_ well?" Starfire asked.

"Yep, we're fine. Gnarrk is fully healed from his wounds and he wanted to keep one of the dinosaurs as a pet. I said he couldn't," Kole laughed.

"Wonderful!" Starfire started spewing stories about the interesting events of the last few months with Beast Boy often interjecting and adding details and fine tuning their tales. Kole listened intently and even didn't realise Gnarrk come up behind her, peering at the communicator. Gnarrk, much to Kole's surprise, didn't seem too intimidated by the electronic device. Starfire and Beast Boy also said hello to Gnarrk when he appeared.

After Kole had talked to all of the Titans (who appeared slowly) she shut her communicator and smiled at Gnarrk.

"Finished? Time to clean up then," she announced and Gnarrk groaned but reluctantly aided Kole removing the stone plates and bowls. While they were cleaning up, a large thud could be heard nearby. Kole stopped putting away the stone makeshift plates and listened out. Gnarrk stopped as Kole had and started listening too. Suddenly, there was a crash as their 'front door' was roughly opened. Leaves and twigs fell from high summits and Kole and Gnarrk stared at the intruder. It was one of the dinosaurs. He had piercing red eyes and red skin. A typical dinosaur. It looked very angered. Gnarrk started roaring and yelling and Kole understood he wanted to fight.

"Gnarrk? What's wrong with the dinosaur? Is it upset?" Kole asked him. He shook his head and started mumbling stuff which would sound very incoherent to most people on earth.

"Oh no! Really?" Kole gasped. Gnarrk nodded. Kole pointed her arms up in the air and froze into crystal. The dinosaur flinched a little but kept his posture and aggravation. Gnarrk grabbed Kole's legs and aimed Kole at the dinosaur who was smacked hard in the face. He lost his balance and fell onto the ground. He got up quickly and charged his head at the pair, feigning a rhino.

It wasn't unusual for them to fight intruders from time to time, as they were animals and weren't as civilised at Gnarrk or Kole. Kole and Gnarrk only fended them off until they were unwilling to fight, killing them was unheard of.

The dinosaur grew tired and looked up at Kole and Gnarrk with somewhat pleading eyes. Gnarrk was the only one out of the two of them who could communicate with the said-to-be extinct animals.

"Tell him that he shouldn't come here again," Kole said to Gnarrk. "But don't be mean Gnarrk like last time!" Gnarrk nodded and gingerly crept over to the worn out dinosaur.

"Grahg labeff ruther jiug ma pa!" Gnarrk muttered to the dinosaur. The dinosaur gave him a weak roar that Gnarrk was able to comprehend. They started talking while Kole stood patiently a couple of feet away. Finally, after some time, the dinosaur trailed out. Gnarrk smiled at Kole.

"Thank you Gnarrk! Much better this time," Kole laughed, giving him a hug.

TT

"I'll bear that in mind, Beast Boy! Bye for now!" The fastest boy alive clasped his hands around his Titan Communicator and shut it so his transmission with Titans West ended. He slipped his mobile device in a small and narrow pocket in his costume and then started moving his legs at an inhumanly possible speed.

In a mere couple of seconds, he halted neatly outside an old warehouse and peered inside. No one was inside. He leant against the wall of the building, crossing his arms casually not too bothered by the cool and dark night. Stars twinkled in the sky but there was no moon. Nevertheless, it was sufficient light for the boy to navigate. And see the girl who walked in front of him.

She had bubblegum pink hair which stuck up in two upright ponytails. They were fastened with black bands. She had pale, silvery skin, a petite nose and eyes that matched her hair. Her outfit was a shiny black with block high heeled boots, a skirt, tights and a long sleeved gothic top whose cuffs were raggedy and jagged. She smiled somewhat shyly at the boy.

"Hey, Kidflash," she said. He smiled back at her, not one of his smiles he gave to someone when he beat them in a race but a true, genuine smile. He really liked the girl, and he was almost hundred percent sure she liked him back. The girl was called Jinx and she was a witch whose powers were hexes and caused bad luck. She in fact used to be a villain but Kidflash made her see that was not the right place for her. He could see her as doing good; she wasn't cut out to be the bad guy. Her ex-teammates never really listened to her and Kidflash couldn't understand why she used to hang around with them. She was very reluctant and hesitant at first but she opened up and now, Kidflash was proud to call her his girlfriend.

"Hi, Jinx." Kidflash took her hand and grasped his fingers around hers. "Ready for the movie?"

"Sure. But we're _not_ seeing a chick flick whether you like it or not." Jinx said sternly, narrowing her eyes.

"Don't worry about that, Jinxy! I was planning on seeing some Horror movies. I know they're your favourite!" Kidflash said. Jinx rolled her eyes.

"First, _stop_ calling me Jinxy- it's embarrassing!" Jinx said to him.

"C'mon, y'know you like it," Kidflash winked at her before walking so they could get to the Cinema. Jinx said nothing as she didn't want to admit that she loved the nickname. She would hate if anyone else said it but Kidflash. With their hands entwined, they walked in a blissful silence to the Cinema.

TT

A teenage girl casually walked through the grand and magnificent doors of the Tamaraen Palace, which was wear most people lived. It was a very large building of accommodation and had a beautiful appearance both inside and outside. Her stomach was full of Horkaas' stew, one of her favourite meals that had gone awry back on Earth. She chuckled at the memory.

Speaking of Earth, she could contact the Teen Titans. They hadn't talked in a while and she had some news that she was sure Starfire would be happy about.

She retrieved her communicator from her pocket and started looking for connection at Titans Tower, once she reached her bedroom. Due to the distance they had between them, it took some time to receive connection. However, after a minute, Robin, Starfire and Cyborg's faces appeared on her tiny screen. She placed the communicator on her bedside table so they wouldn't have a big close-up of her face.

"Hello!" Emily said, waving into the communicator. The Titans waved back, some more enthusiastic than others.

"Hey, Emily, we haven't talked to ya in a while," Cyborg said.

"How is it over in Tamaran, Emily? How is Galfore? Is he healthy?" Starfire questioned.

"Yup, everyone's fine. How's everything over there?" Emily asked. She got positive responses and also received a short anecdote from Starfire about how they defeated Slade.

"Well, I have some good news!" Emily said excitedly, giggling.

"Good news!" Starfire enthused.

"Good news?" Robin repeated.

"Good news?" Cyborg said. After a quick rally of steps...

"Good news?" Beast Boy said, appearing on the screen.

"Just tell us." Raven said monotonously, growing irritated by the same phrases being repeated.

"Well I-"Emily was interrupted by Robin pressing something on the keyboard.

"Wait! I'm getting a transmission from someone," Robin informed. The screen, for both the Titans and Emily, split in half and Allie's familiar, friendly face appeared.

"Hi!" she greeted joyously. A series of helloes followed with some of the normally asked questions which temporarily prevented Emily from telling everyone her supposedly good news. Finally, Beast Boy reminded her.

"Emily, hurry up and tell us the good news!" Beast Boy half-whined, desperate to know.

"So I was looking-oh!" Emily's teenage conversation with Allie ceased. "Oh yeah. I've got some great news! Well, I think it's great anyway."

"Tell, tell!" Allie encouraged.

"Well, I...was walking around and then this boy came up to me and we started talking. He asked me out on a Fronk'ara and I said yes!" Emily squealed happily. Starfire starting squealing girlishly too while the other Titans stood there, dumbfounded and confused.

"Um...what does Fronk'ara mean?" Allie asked finally.

"Date! He asked me out on a date!" Emily translated. To the boys, Raven and Allie this wasn't very amazing news.

"That's it?" Beast Boy said bluntly, disappointed.

"Hey, there's more. The date turned out great and we went out on a couple of others and he asked me if I could be his..." Emily paused for a classic dramatic effect. "Girlfriend!" Most of the people who were listening to this simply said 'Good for you' rather unenthusiastically whereas Allie, Starfire and of course Emily were squealing and cheering happily about it. After some high pitched squealing which even led the boys and Raven to put their hands over their ears to muffle their voices out, Starfire asked Allie if anything interesting had happened.

"No. But I have been talking to Speedy..." Allie giggled.

"Are you still going out?" Cyborg asked her incredously.

"Of course! He visits me a lot," Allie explained.

"He does!" Robin asked indignantly, going into big-brother mode.

"Oh for goodness sake Robin," Allie sighed, laughing. Robin kept his straight face.

"I have to go now," Emily muttered, looking at something behind her. "I'll talk you guys later!" Her transmission with Titans West and Allie concluded there. After some persistent questions fired from Robin directly at Allie, and some jovial chatter, Allie announced that she must depart too so they said their goodbyes and the screen turned blank.

"Seems like everyone's enjoying themselves..." Raven commented.

"What about Titans East?" Starfire pointed out.

"They're fine. They're chaos thing in Steel City has been cleaned up and they're relaxing at Titans East Tower." Cyborg informed them. The rest of the Titans gave him a nod to mean they understood. Sometimes, Titans West thought back to the funny adventures they had when everyone was around but they happily enjoyed living with the five of them in the tower. Perhaps one day, they should invite everyone again for old time's sake but for now they wanted it to remain as it was.

Normal.

TT

**Give me your thoughts of the story finale. I rushed through this as I really wanted this story to end. This is partly ending because I don't receive many reviews which probably means not many people enjoy this story. So it's about time it ends. I need to work on my other stories anyway; they really need to be updated.**

**Goodbye! **


End file.
